SWF
by Corey the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog characters join together to fight each other in wrestling. Please Review! IM also accepting OCS! The next chapter will be a milestone of 1000 views
1. The Beginning Week 1

**SWF: TBA**

**Mobius: TBA**

**Intercontinental: TBA**

**Chaos Emerald: TBA**

**Tag Team: TBA**

**Women's: TBA**

**Time: TBA**

**Chris Thorndyke**- This match is a Standard Match for the Time title. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 76 pounds, from Isolated island, Espio the Chameleon! (crowd cheers ************)

[Espio the Chameleon comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- and his opponent, weighing in at 50 pounds, from Angel Island, Bean the Dynamite! (crowd boos ****)

[Bean the Dynamite walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Espio the Chameleon walks around the ring. Bean the Dynamite checks his boots. (ding, ding, ding) Espio the Chameleon superkicks Bean the Dynamite. Bean the Dynamite gets up. A flying shoulder block send Espio the Chameleon to the mat. Bean the Dynamite moves back to his feet. Espio the Chameleon catches Bean the Dynamite leg, but Bean the Dynamite reverses it with an enzuigiri to Espio the Chameleon's head. Bean the Dynamite grabs Espio the Chameleon and applies an arm wrench. Espio the Chameleon gets knocked on the ground and Bean the Dynamite flips onto him. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Bean the Dynamite executes a flip.

[Bean the Dynamite executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Espio the Chameleon. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Espio the Chameleon takes a flying knee drop.

[Bean the Dynamite is up again. Bean the Dynamite hits Espio the Chameleon with an elbowdrop. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- elbowdrop!

[Bean the Dynamite is up again. Espio the Chameleon climbs to his feet. Espio the Chameleon with a headscissors takeover on Bean the Dynamite. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Bean the Dynamite takes a headscissors takeover.

[Espio the Chameleon is back on his feet. Espio the Chameleon sends Bean the Dynamite to ringside. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Bean the Dynamite could use some help about now.

[Espio the Chameleon dropkicks Bean the Dynamite to the face. Espio the Chameleon chants start. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Espio the Chameleon executes a dropkick.

[Espio the Chameleon is up again. (..2) Espio the Chameleon leg drops Bean the Dynamite. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Espio the Chameleon executes a leg drop.

[(...3) Espio the Chameleon knee drops Bean the Dynamite. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- knee drop!

[Now Espio the Chameleon standing. Bean the Dynamite is up again. (...4) Bean the Dynamite executs the slingshot facebuster, slamming Espio the Chameleon's face to the floor. They fight into the aisle. (...5) (...6) Bean the Dynamite and Espio the Chameleon move back to ringside. They fight into the aisle. Bean the Dynamite and Espio the Chameleon move back to ringside. They fight into the aisle. Bean the Dynamite and Espio the Chameleon move back to ringside. They fight into the aisle. Bean the Dynamite and Espio the Chameleon move back to ringside. Bean the Dynamite takes Espio the Chameleon into the ring. Bean the Dynamite stomps Espio the Chameleon. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- stomp!

[Bean the Dynamite measures Espio the Chameleon up and drops a closed fist. Bean the Dynamite moves back to his feet. Bean the Dynamite jabs Espio the Chameleon. Espio the Chameleon hits him with a back fist. Bean the Dynamite grabs Espio the Chameleon's head and hites him in the face. Bean the Dynamite trys for a cradle suplex but is not strong enough to lift Espio the the Dynamite punches Espio the Chameleon in the head. Bean the Dynamite is hit with a backward kick. Bean the Dynamite does a cartwheel and kicks Espio the Chameleon in the face. Espio the Chameleon hits a spinning leg lariat on Bean the Dynamite sending him to the mat. Espio the Chameleon rolls onto Bean the Dynamite connecting with a knee. Flying lariat by Bean the Dynamite takes Espio the Chameleon down. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- flying lariat!

[Bean the Dynamite locks Espio the Chameleon in that boston crab. The referee is checking the situation. ... Espio the Chameleon is fighting the hold. ... ... Espio the Chameleon is fighting the hold. ... Bean the Dynamite breaks the hold. Espio the Chameleon kicks Bean the Dynamite in the head. Espio the Chameleon executes a corkscrew legdrop on Bean the Dynamite. Now Espio the Chameleon standing. Espio the Chameleon covers Bean the Dynamite hooking the leg. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 ...2 Bean the Dynamite kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Espio the Chameleon should have known better than to try for a pin at this point in the match.

[Now Bean the Dynamite standing. Bean the Dynamite hits a koppo kick on Espio the Chameleon. Espio the Chameleon gets hit with the shooting star press from Bean the Dynamite. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 Espio the Chameleon escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Bean the Dynamite should have known he wouldn't win the match with that.

[Espio the Chameleon gets back to his feet. Espio the Chameleon pins Bean the Dynamite against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Bean the Dynamite goes for a slingshot sommersault splash but Espio the Chameleon dodges the attack. Bean the Dynamite trys for a spinning back suplex but is not strong enough to lift Espio the the Dynamite executes a snap mare on Espio the Chameleon and locks him into the sleeper. Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... ... ... Bean the Dynamite tightens the hold. ... Espio the Chameleon escapes. Bean the Dynamite trys for a dragon screw but is unable to lift Espio the the Chameleon kicks Bean the Dynamite in the groin. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Bean the Dynamite takes a kick to the groin.

[Espio the Chameleon kicks Bean the Dynamite in the back of the leg. Bean the Dynamite gets back to his feet. Flying Tomahawk by Bean the Dynamite sends Espio the Chameleon down to the mat. Espio the Chameleon gets up. Espio the Chameleon executes the jumping sidekick on Bean the Dynamite. Bean the Dynamite stands up. Bean the Dynamite trys for a fireman's carry into flapjack but is not strong enough to lift Espio the the Chameleon kicks Bean the Dynamite in the gut, takes a few steps back, and scissor kicks him to the mat. Bean the Dynamite is back on his feet. Espio the Chameleon grabs Bean the Dynamite's arm, takes him down, and puts him in the armbar. Referee Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... ... Espio the Chameleon tightens the hold. Bean the Dynamite escapes. Espio the Chameleon leg lariats Bean the Dynamite, sending him to the mat. Bean the Dynamite gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Espio the Chameleon. Espio the Chameleon gets up. Espio the Chameleon measures Bean the Dynamite up and drops a closed fist. Now Espio the Chameleon standing. Bean the Dynamite stands up. Espio the Chameleon grabs Bean the Dynamite by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Espio the Chameleon chants start. Espio the Chameleon thrust kicks Bean the Dynamite in the head. Espio the Chameleon covers Bean the Dynamite. The ref starts the count. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Espio the Chameleon has won the match!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, and new Time champion, Espio the Chameleon!

**Nack the Weasel vs. Scourge the Hedgehog (Intercontinental) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke**- This match is a Standard Match for the Intercontinental title. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 87 pounds, from Special stage, Nack the Weasel! (crowd boos ******)

[Nack the Weasel comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- and his opponent, weighing in at 88 pounds, from Anti-Mobius, Scourge the Hedgehog! (crowd boos **********)

[Scourge the Hedgehog walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. (ding, ding, ding) Nack the Weasel punches Scourge the Hedgehog in the head. Nack the Weasel executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Scourge the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Nack the Weasel is hooked in a full nelson. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Scourge the Hedgehog with a full nelson.

[Scourge the Hedgehog bounces Nack the Weasel off the ropes and clotheslines him. Nack the Weasel gets up. Nack the Weasel hits a flying karate chop right to Scourge the Hedgehog's neck. Scourge the Hedgehog double underhook faceslams Nack the Weasel hard to the Nack the Weasel. Nack the Weasel is back on his feet. Nack the Weasel executs the slingshot facebuster, slamming Scourge the Hedgehog's face to the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Good slingshot facebuster by Nack the Weasel.

[]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Nack the Weasel's momma would be proud!

[Nack the Weasel jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Scourge the Hedgehog. Nack the Weasel is up again. Scourge the Hedgehog bites Nack the Weasel's arm out of desparation. Scourge the Hedgehog hits a jumping elbow hrust on Nack the Weasel. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Scourge the Hedgehog executes a jumping elbow thrust.

[Nack the Weasel is up again. Scourge the Hedgehog gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Nack the Weasel. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Scourge the Hedgehog takes a boot choke.

[Flying Tomahawk by Scourge the Hedgehog sends Nack the Weasel down to the mat. Nack the Weasel gets up. Scourge the Hedgehog puts Nack the Weasel in the double underhook position and gives him a doubl underhook backbreaker. Scourge the Hedgehog sucks chants start in the crowd. Nack the Weasel climbs to his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Nack the Weasel comes over and smashes Scourge the Hedgehog's head into it. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Nack the Weasel executes a headsmash into turnbuckle.

[Scourge the Hedgehog gets hit with a flying forearm right to the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Nack the Weasel executes a flying forearm.

[Scourge the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog applies the clawhold on Nack the Weasel. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Scourge the Hedgehog executes a clawhold.

[A flying shoulder block send Nack the Weasel to the mat. Scourge the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Nack the Weasel stands up. Scourge the Hedgehog executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Nack the Weasel. Scourge the Hedgehog jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Nack the Weasel. Scourge the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Now Nack the Weasel standing. Nack the Weasel trys for a atomic drop but is not strong enough to lift Scourge the the Weasel sends Scourge the Hedgehog to ringside. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) (..2) Nack the Weasel trys for a hiptoss but is unable to lift Scourge the Hedgehog.(...3) Scourge the Hedgehog gets elbowed to his midsection by Scourge the Hedgehog. (...4) Scourge the Hedgehog comes from behind and bulldogs Nack the Weasel. Scourge the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. (...5) Scourge the Hedgehog takes Nack the Weasel into the ring. Scourge the Hedgehog executes a corkscrew legdrop on Nack the Weasel. Scourge the Hedgehog gets up. Nack the Weasel gets back to his feet. Nack the Weasel connects with a flying knee. Scourge the Hedgehog goes down. Scourge the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog short clothslines Nack the Weasel. Nack the Weasel stands up. Scourge the Hedgehog hits a dragon suplex on Nack the Weasel. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Good dragon suplex by Scourge the Hedgehog.

[Scourge the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- The World Wrestling Federation is the number on wrestling program on television.

[Scourge the Hedgehog stomps Nack the Weasel. Nack the Weasel climbs to his feet. Nack the Weasel hits him with a back fist. Nack the Weasel hits Scourge the Hedgehog with a heart punch. Nack the Weasel is hit with a backward kick. Nack the Weasel moves back to his feet. Nack the Weasel gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Scourge the Hedgehog. Nack the Weasel gets hit with the shooting star press from Scourge the Hedgehog. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 Nack the Weasel kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Scourge the Hedgehog should have known better than to try for a shooting star press at this point in the match.

[Nack the Weasel stands up. Scourge the Hedgehog goes to the top and executes a flying hip attack on Nack the Weasel. Nack the Weasel is t-bone suplexed by Scourge the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- The World Wrestling Federation is the number on wrestling program on television.

[Scourge the Hedgehog grabs his hand and flips him to the mat. Nack the Weasel gets back to his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog places Nack the Weasel over by the turnbuckle. Scourge the Hedgehog jumps off with a flying sommersault neckbreaker. Scourge the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog puts Nack the Weasel in an arm grapevine submission. Scourge the Hedgehog hits Nack the Weasel with an atomic drop. Scourge the Hedgehog with the Flying Elbowdrop on Nack the Weasel! Nack the Weasel gets hit with the shooting star press from Scourge the Hedgehog. Referee Princess Elise makes the count. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- We've got ourselves a winner!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, and new Intercontinental champion, Scourge the Hedgehog!

**(Fang comes out as the crowd boos.)**

**Fang: Tonight, I will win the chaos emerald championship. Because. I'm. THE. .SWF!**

**Fang the Sniper vs. Lightling Lynx vs. Mighty the Armadillo vs. Jet the Hawk (Chaos Emerald) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke**- This match is a Standard Match for the Chaos Emerald title. Coming to the ring first, weighing in at 87 pounds, from Special stage, Fang the Sniper! (crowd boos ******)

[Fang the Sniper comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- The second in this four way match, weighing in at 35 pounds, from Anti-Mobius, Lightling Lynx! (crowd boos ******)

[Lightling Lynx walks to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- introducing third, weighing in at 98 pounds, from Isolated Island, Mighty the Armadillo! (crowd cheers *****)

[Mighty the Armadillo walks to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- And finally, weighing in at 79 pounds, from Rooftop Run, Jet the Hawk! (crowd boos *****)

[Jet the Hawk walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Fang the Sniper drops Lightling Lynx with a Gorilla Press Slam on the mat. Lightling Lynx places Jet the Hawk on the turnbuckle and executes a front-layout suplerplex. Jet the Hawk gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Mighty the Armadillo. Jet the Hawk walks around the ring. (ding, ding, ding) Mighty the Armadillo executes the guillotine choke on Jet the Hawk. Mighty the Armadillo is up again. Flying somersault drop kick by Jet the Hawk puts him back in the match. Jet the Hawk stands up. Mighty the Armadillo gets up. Mighty the Armadillo pins Jet the Hawk against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Mighty the Armadillo kicks Jet the Hawk in the groin. Jet the Hawk goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Mighty the Armadillo. Jet the Hawk moves back to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk climbs to his feet. Jet the Hawk hits Mighty the Armadillo with an elbowdrop. Jet the Hawk climbs to his feet. Jet the Hawk goes for a pin. The ref starts the count. ...1 ...2 Mighty the Armadillo escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- You just can't win this early in a match. Especially with an opponent like Mighty the Armadillo.

[Mighty the Armadillo is back on his feet. Jet the Hawk executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Mighty the Armadillo. Mighty the Armadillo gets back to his feet. Jet the Hawk tries to even the match with a flying shoulder block. Now Jet the Hawk standing. Jet the Hawk hits Mighty the Armadillo with an elbowdrop. Jet the Hawk hits Mighty the Armadillo with an elbowdrop. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Jet the Hawk executes a elbow drop.

[Jet the Hawk stands up. Mighty the Armadillo moves back to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo kicks Jet the Hawk in the stomach and executes the sitdown face slam. Mighty the Armadillo chants start. Mighty the Armadillo gets up. Mighty the Armadillo executes the sleeperhold on Jet the Hawk. Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... (AHHHH!) ... Jet the Hawk trys to escape. ... Jet the Hawk trys to escape. ... Jet the Hawk is fighting the hold. Lightling Lynx attacks Mighty the Armadillo breaking the hold. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Mighty the Armadillo almost won the match!

[Mighty the Armadillo and Jet the Hawk go to the floor ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Mighty the Armadillo can't get a pin at ringside.

[Princess Elise starts the count (.1) (..2) Mighty the Armadillo puts Jet the Hawk in an arm grapevine submission. Jet the Hawk stands up. (...3) Mighty the Armadillo gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. (...4) Jet the Hawk gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. (...5) They fight into the aisle. Jet the Hawk and Mighty the Armadillo move back to ringside. They fight into the aisle. Jet the Hawk and Mighty the Armadillo move back to ringside. They head back into the ring. Jet the Hawk hits a jumping elbow hrust on Mighty the Armadillo. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Jet the Hawk executes a jumping elbow thrust.

[Jet the Hawk jumps and elbow smashes the lying Mighty the Armadillo. Jet the Hawk gets back to his feet. Jet the Hawk covers Mighty the Armadillo hooking the leg. The ref starts the count. ...1 Mighty the Armadillo escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- You just can't win this early in a match. Especially with an opponent like Mighty the Armadillo.

[Now Mighty the Armadillo standing. Jet the Hawk slaps both sides of Mighty the Armadillo's head out of desperation. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- earringer!

[Fang the Sniper hits him with a back fist. Jet the Hawk jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Fang the Sniper. Jet the Hawk hits Fang the Sniper with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Jet the Hawk goes for a pin. The ref starts the count. ...1 Fang the Sniper escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Not even close!

[Fang the Sniper climbs to his feet. Fang the Sniper holds his mouth after recieving an elbow smash to the face. Fang the Sniper leg lariats Jet the Hawk, sending him to the mat. Fang the Sniper sends Jet the Hawk to ringside. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) (..2) Jet the Hawk gets knocked on the ground and Fang the Sniper flips onto him. Fang the Sniper is back on his feet. Jet the Hawk climbs to his feet. (...3) Jet the Hawk gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Fang the Sniper. (...4) Fang the Sniper hits Jet the Hawk with a heart punch. Jet the Hawk is up again. (...5) They fight into the aisle. Jet the Hawk and Fang the Sniper move back to ringside. Jet the Hawk takes Fang the Sniper into the ring. Fang the Sniper gets elbowed to his midsection by Fang the Sniper. Flying side kick by Jet the Hawk takes Fang the Sniper off his feet. Jet the Hawk moves back to his feet. Jet the Hawk hits Fang the Sniper with an elbowdrop. Jet the Hawk climbs to his feet. Now Fang the Sniper standing. Fang the Sniper trys for a snap suplex but is not strong enough to lift Jet the the Sniper with the hammerlock on Jet the Hawk. Princess Elise asks Jet the Hawk if he quits. ... Fang the Sniper tightens the hold. ... ... Lightling Lynx attacks Fang the Sniper breaking the hold. Lightling Lynx is back on his feet. Lightling Lynx uses a snap mare takeover on Fang the Sniper. Lightling Lynx executes a corkscrew legdrop on Fang the Sniper. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Fang the Sniper takes a corkscrew legdrop.

[Fang the Sniper gets hit with the shooting star press from Lightling Lynx. The ref starts the count. ...1 Mighty the Armadillo attacks Lightling Lynx stopping the count. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Not even close!

[Fang the Sniper gets back to his feet. Lightling Lynx jabs Fang the Sniper. Fang the Sniper hits a dragon suplex on Lightling Lynx. Fang the Sniper stands up. Fang the Sniper sends Lightling Lynx to ringside. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Fang the Sniper cuts Lightling Lynx with a blade. Lightling Lynx is bleeding as a result. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- The World Wrestling Federation is the number on wrestling program on television.

[(..2) Fang the Sniper executes a corkscrew legdrop on Lightling Lynx. Lightling Lynx moves back to his feet. (...3) Fang the Sniper executes the jumping sidekick on Lightling Lynx. (...4) Fang the Sniper jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Lightling Lynx. Fang the Sniper is back on his feet. (...5) They head back into the ring. Fang the Sniper rolls onto Lightling Lynx connecting with a knee. Lightling Lynx gets up. Jet the Hawk gets set on top the turnbuckle then Jet the Hawk hits Fang the Sniper with a splash. Jet the Hawk sucks chants start in the crowd. Jet the Hawk and Fang the Sniper go to the floor Princess Elise starts the count (.1) (..2) Jet the Hawk attempts to kick Fang the Sniper, but Fang the Sniper catches his leg. Jet the Hawk flips around and kicks Fang the Sniper. Fang the Sniper climbs to his feet. (...3) Jet the Hawk hits a flying karate chop right to Fang the Sniper's neck. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Jet the Hawk with a flying karate chop.

[(...4) Fang the Sniper goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Jet the Hawk. Now Fang the Sniper standing. Jet the Hawk gets back to his feet. (...5) They fight into the aisle. Fang the Sniper and Jet the Hawk move back to ringside. Fang the Sniper and Jet the Hawk move back into the ring. Fang the Sniper slaps Jet the Hawk. Fang the Sniper kicks Jet the Hawk in the stomach. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Jet the Hawk takes a kick.

[Fang the Sniper puts Jet the Hawk in an arm grapevine submission. Fang the Sniper goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk gets back to his feet. Fang the Sniper short-arm clotheslines Jet the Hawk to the mat. Jet the Hawk gets hit with the shooting star press from Fang the Sniper. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 ...2 Mighty the Armadillo attacks Fang the Sniper stopping the count. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- He should have just stayed on the attack.

[Fang the Sniper trys for a tiger suplex but is unable to lift Jet the the Sniper bounces Jet the Hawk off the ropes and clotheslines him. Mexican hiptoss executed by Fang the Sniper. Fang the Sniper and Lightling Lynx go to the floor Princess Elise starts the count (.1) (..2) Fang the Sniper applies an arm wrench to Lightling Lynx. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Fang the Sniper with a arm wrench.

[(...3) Fang the Sniper with an illegal chokehold on Lightling Lynx. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Fang the Sniper with a choke hold.

[(...4) Lightling Lynx hits a jumping elbow hrust on Fang the Sniper. (...5) Fang the Sniper and Lightling Lynx move back into the ring. Fang the Sniper throws Lightling Lynx off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Fang the Sniper executes a diving shoulder block.

[Lightling Lynx gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Fang the Sniper. Fang the Sniper stands up. Fang the Sniper hits Lightling Lynx with an elbowdrop. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- elbowdrop!

[Fang the Sniper climbs to his feet. Lightling Lynx climbs to his feet. Fang the Sniper with a high crossbody on Lightling Lynx. Fang the Sniper stands up. Fang the Sniper is bounced off the ropes and hit with the rocker dropper. Lightling Lynx executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Fang the Sniper. Lightling Lynx gets back to his feet. Lightling Lynx jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Fang the Sniper. Lightling Lynx climbs to his feet. Fang the Sniper kicks Lightling Lynx in the groin. Fang the Sniper takes a slap to the face from Lightling Lynx. Lightling Lynx gets up. Fang the Sniper nails Lightling Lynx with a double underhook suplex. Fang the Sniper sucks chants start in the crowd. Fang the Sniper fist drops Lightling Lynx on the mat. Fang the Sniper sucks chants start in the crowd. Lightling Lynx stands up. Fang the Sniper climbs to the top turnbuckle and executes a somersault legdrop on Lightling Lynx. Now Fang the Sniper standing. Fang the Sniper sends Lightling Lynx to ringside. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Fang the Sniper goes off the top nailing Lightling Lynx with a flying elbow drop to the gut. Fang the Sniper climbs to his feet. Fang the Sniper stomps Lightling Lynx. (..2) Fang the Sniper uses a closed fist on Lightling Lynx. Fang the Sniper sucks chants start in the crowd. Fang the Sniper powerbombs Lightling Lynx. (...3) Fang the Sniper executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Lightling Lynx. Fang the Sniper gets up. Fang the Sniper puts Lightling Lynx in an arm grapevine submission. (...4) Fang the Sniper hits a frog splash on Lightling Lynx. Fang the Sniper sucks chants start in the crowd. Fang the Sniper is up again. Lightling Lynx gets knocked on the ground and Fang the Sniper flips onto him. Lightling Lynx stands up. (...5) Fang the Sniper superkicks Lightling Lynx. Fang the Sniper sucks chants start in the crowd. Fang the Sniper executes a corkscrew legdrop on Lightling Lynx. Fang the Sniper moves back to his feet. (...6) Fang the Sniper executes a huge gutbuster on Lightling Lynx. Lightling Lynx gets up. Fang the Sniper hits Lightling Lynx with a slingshot bodyblock. (...7) Lightling Lynx gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Fang the Sniper. Fang the Sniper is up again. Fang the Sniper hits the flying legdrop across Lightling Lynx's neck. (...8) ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Fang the Sniper'll be counted out.

[Fang the Sniper with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Lightling Lynx. Fang the Sniper stands up. Fang the Sniper climbs to the top rope and nails Lightling Lynx with a reverse flying elbow drop. Fang the Sniper goes to the ring. (...9)(...10). ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Fang the Sniper has won the match!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, Fang the Sniper!

**Free Riders vs. Chaotix (Tag Team)**

**Chris Thorndyke**- This match is a Standard Match tag match for the Tag Team titles. On there way to the ring at this time, Free Riders!

[Free Riders come to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- and their opponents, the team of Chaotix.

[Chaotix walk to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this match. Espio the Chameleon walks around the ring. Princess Elise checks Jet the Hawk's boots and knee pads. (the bell rings) Espio the Chameleon uses a closed fist on Jet the Hawk. Espio the Chameleon takes Jet the Hawk down with a knee. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Espio the Chameleon with a knee.

[Espio the Chameleon brings in Charmy Bee for Chaotix. Vector The Crocodile piledrives Jet the Hawk. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Jet the Hawk is being double teamed!

[Vector The Crocodile is back on his feet. Vector The Crocodile punches Jet the Hawk repeatedly. Jet the Hawk tags in Storm the Albatross. They lockup. Charmy Bee sends Storm the Albatross to the corner of the ring. Flying kick by Storm the Albatross takes Charmy Bee down. Charmy Bee stands up. Jet the Hawk tagged in by Storm the Albatross. Storm the Albatross goes to the top and executes a flying hip attack on Charmy Bee. Storm the Albatross pokes Charmy Bee in the eyes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Charmy Bee is being double teamed!

[Storm the Albatross bends over as Charmy Bee elbows him in the midsection. Storm the Albatross hits Charmy Bee with an earringer. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Storm the Albatross with a earringer.

[Charmy Bee whips Storm the Albatross's feet from under him with a side kick. Now Charmy Bee standing. Now Storm the Albatross standing. Storm the Albatross chops Charmy Bee. Charmy Bee kicks Storm the Albatross's head out of desperation because Storm the Albatross blocked Charmy Bee's first kick. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Storm the Albatross takes a enzuigiri.

[Charmy Bee stands up. Charmy Bee flies from the turnbuckle with an elbowdrop. Storm the Albatross gets up. Charmy Bee brings in Vector The Crocodile for Chaotix. Flying somersault drop kick by Charmy Bee puts him back in the match. Charmy Bee executes a split legged moonsault on to Jet the Hawk. Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Jet the Hawk. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Jet the Hawk is being double teamed!

[They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Jet the Hawk to the corner of the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Vector The Crocodile with a weak move.

[Espio the Chameleon tagged in by Vector The Crocodile. Jet the Hawk jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Espio the Chameleon. Jet the Hawk gets back to his feet. Now Espio the Chameleon standing. Flying side kick by Jet the Hawk takes Espio the Chameleon off his feet. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Jet the Hawk executes a flying side kick.

[Jet the Hawk gets up. Storm the Albatross tagged in by Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk uses the rope as a springboard and moonsaults onto Espio the Chameleon. Espio the Chameleon gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Storm the Albatross. Jet the Hawk leaps from the top turnbuckle with a senton splash, landing back first on Espio the Chameleon's chest. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- This is just awefull! Espio the Chameleon is being double teamed!

[Jet the Hawk hits Espio the Chameleon with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Espio the Chameleon climbs to his feet. Espio the Chameleon does a cartwheel and kicks Jet the Hawk in the face. Jet the Hawk is up again. Jet the Hawk puts Espio the Chameleon on the turnbuckle and executes the top-rope DDT. Jet the Hawk stands up. An elbow submission by Jet the Hawk brings Espio the Chameleon down to the mat. The referee is checking the situation. ... Jet the Hawk tightens the hold. ... Espio the Chameleon trys to escape. Espio the Chameleon escapes. Jet the Hawk hits a frog splash on Espio the Chameleon. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Nice frog splash by Jet the Hawk.

[Jet the Hawk is back on his feet. Jet the Hawk applies an elbow submission hold onto Espio the Chameleon. Referee Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... ... Jet the Hawk tightens the hold. ... Espio the Chameleon is fighting the hold. Jet the Hawk breaks the hold. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- My God! What a match!

[Jet the Hawk hits the flying legdrop across Espio the Chameleon's neck. Jet the Hawk moves back to his feet. A 450 somersault headbutt by Jet the Hawk takes its toll on Espio the Chameleon. Jet the Hawk gets up. Now Espio the Chameleon standing. Espio the Chameleon is locked in an elbow submission by Jet the Hawk. Princess Elise asks Espio the Chameleon if he quits. ... ... Espio the Chameleon trys to escape. ... Jet the Hawk breaks the hold. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- What an outstanding match!

[Storm the Albatross brings in Jet the Hawk for Free Riders. Jet the Hawk climbs the turnbuckle and nails Espio the Chameleon with a flying bulldog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Come on ref! Do something! Espio the Chameleon is being double teamed!

[Espio the Chameleon hits Jet the Hawk with a heart punch. Now Jet the Hawk standing. Espio the Chameleon gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Jet the Hawk sucks chants start in the crowd. Jet the Hawk executes a flying somersault bodyblock on Espio the Chameleon from off the top rope. Now Jet the Hawk standing. Jet the Hawk uses an elbow drop from off the top rope to hurt Espio the Chameleon even more than he already has. Jet the Hawk moves back to his feet. Espio the Chameleon gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Jet the Hawk leaps from the top rope! YES! And he pulls off a 5 Star Frog Splash! Espio the Chameleon gets hit with a flying crossbody press from ATT. Princess Elise counts. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winners of this match, and still Tag Team champions, Free Riders!

**Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Vector The Crocodile (Mobius) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke**- This match is a Standard Match for the Mobius title. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 88 pounds, from The Ark, Shadow the Hedgehog! (crowd cheers )

[Shadow the Hedgehog comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- and his opponent, weighing in at 140 pounds, from Downunda, Vector The Crocodile! (crowd cheers ***********)

[Vector The Crocodile walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Shadow the Hedgehog drops Vector The Crocodile with a Gorilla Press Slam on the mat. Vector The Crocodile tests out the ropes. (the bell rings) Shadow the Hedgehog chops Vector The Crocodile. Vector The Crocodile punches Shadow the Hedgehog repeatedly. Shadow the Hedgehog kicks Vector The Crocodile in the groin. They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Shadow the Hedgehog to the corner of the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Vector The Crocodile with a weak move.

[Shadow the Hedgehog with a headbutt on Vector The Crocodile. They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Shadow the Hedgehog to the corner of the ring. Vector The Crocodile clotheslines Shadow the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Shadow the Hedgehog takes a weak move.

[Shadow the Hedgehog with a high crossbody on Vector The Crocodile. Vector The Crocodile gets up. Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Shadow the Hedgehog. Vector The Crocodile covers Shadow the Hedgehog hooking the leg. The ref starts the count. ...1 ...2 Shadow the Hedgehog escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Vector The Crocodile almost won the match!

[Shadow the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Vector The Crocodile sends Shadow the Hedgehog to ringside. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Weapons are everywhere all over ringside.

[Princess Elise starts the count (.1) (..2) Vector The Crocodile punches Shadow the Hedgehog repeatedly. (...3) They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Shadow the Hedgehog to the corner of ringside. (...4) Vector The Crocodile clotheslines Shadow the Hedgehog. (...5) Vector The Crocodile and Shadow the Hedgehog move back into the ring. Vector The Crocodile clotheslines Shadow the Hedgehog. Vector The Crocodile is hit with a backward kick. Flying sommersault drop kick by Shadow the Hedgehog puts him back in the match. Shadow the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Vector The Crocodile. Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Shadow the Hedgehog. Vector The Crocodile sends Shadow the Hedgehog to ringside. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Vector The Crocodile chokes Shadow the Hedgehog with a microphone cable. (..2) Vector The Crocodile clotheslines Shadow the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- weak move!

[(...3) Shadow the Hedgehog comes from behind and bulldogs Vector The Crocodile. Vector The Crocodile moves back to his feet. (...4) Vector The Crocodile punches Shadow the Hedgehog repeatedly. (...5) They fight into the aisle. Shadow the Hedgehog and Vector The Crocodile move back to ringside. Shadow the Hedgehog and Vector The Crocodile move back into the ring. Vector The Crocodile get nailed with a double axhandle chop from Shadow the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Vector The Crocodile takes a double axhandle chop.

[Vector The Crocodile stands up. Flying side kick by Shadow the Hedgehog takes Vector The Crocodile off his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Vector The Crocodile is back on his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog hits a koppo kick on Vector The Crocodile. Shadow the Hedgehog jabs Vector The Crocodile. Shadow the Hedgehog leaps up, swings around Vector The Crocodile and DDT's him onto the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- That leaping swinging DDT was very good.

[Shadow the Hedgehog puts Vector The Crocodile in the double reverse chinlock. The referee is checking the situation. ... Vector The Crocodile is fighting the hold. ... Shadow the Hedgehog breaks the hold. Shadow the Hedgehog dives head first into Vector The Crocodile. Shadow the Hedgehog chants start. Shadow the Hedgehog hits Vector The Crocodile with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Vector The Crocodile is back on his feet. Vector The Crocodile catches Shadow the Hedgehog leg, but Shadow the Hedgehog reverses it with an enzuigiri to Vector The Crocodile's head. Vector The Crocodile gets back to his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog monkey flips Vector The Crocodile onto the mat. Shadow the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Vector The Crocodile. Now Shadow the Hedgehog standing. Vector The Crocodile is up again. Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Shadow the Hedgehog. They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Shadow the Hedgehog to the corner of the ring. Shadow the Hedgehog throws Vector The Crocodile off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. Now Vector The Crocodile standing. Vector The Crocodile clotheslines Shadow the Hedgehog. They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Shadow the Hedgehog to the corner of the ring. Shadow the Hedgehog hits a jumping elbow hrust on Vector  
The Crocodile. Shadow the Hedgehog knees Vector The Crocodile and rolls back to his feet. Vector The Crocodile is up again. Shadow the Hedgehog pump handle slams Vector The Crocodile to the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- If Shadow the Hedgehog keeps using moves like that pumphandle slam he could win the match!

[Shadow the Hedgehog sends Vector The Crocodile to ringside. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Shadow the Hedgehog with a jumping DDT on Vector The Crocodile. Shadow the Hedgehog stands up. Shadow the Hedgehog puts Vector The Crocodile in an arm grapevine submission. Vector The Crocodile is back on his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog and Vector The Crocodile move back into the ring. Shadow the Hedgehog grabs Vector The Crocodile by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Shadow the Hedgehog rakes his fingers across Vector The Crocodile's back. Shadow the Hedgehog with the Flying Elbowdrop on Vector The Crocodile! Shadow the Hedgehog catches Vector The Crocodile in the crucifx and goes for the pin. The ref starts the count. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- We've got ourselves a winner!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, and new Mobius champion, Shadow the Hedgehog!

**5 Man Battle Royal (Over The Top Battle Royal) (SWF)**

**Chris Thorndyke**- The following is a 5 man Over The Top Battle Royal battle royal.

[All 5 men are at the ring. (ring, ring, ring) Mephiles the Dark puts Silver the Hedgehog in the achilles tendon hold. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Mephiles the Dark with a achilles tendon hold.

[Mephiles the Dark climbs to his feet. Now Silver the Hedgehog standing. Silver the Hedgehog neck snaps Mephiles the Dark. Silver the Hedgehog with a high crossbody on Mephiles the Dark. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Silver the Hedgehog with a high cross body.

[Mephiles the Dark gets up. Flying Tomahawk by Mephiles the Dark sends Silver the Hedgehog down to the mat. Mephiles the Dark puts Silver the Hedgehog in an arm grapevine submission. Mephiles the Dark rolls onto Silver the Hedgehog connecting with a knee. Silver the Hedgehog gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Mephiles the Dark. Mephiles the Dark applies the clawhold on Silver the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Silver the Hedgehog takes a clawhold. After getadvantage m-wnum = 5

[Silver the Hedgehog uses a belly-to-belly suplex. Mephiles the Dark is down. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Silver the Hedgehog with a side belly-to-belly suplex. What an outstanding match!

[Silver the Hedgehog goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Mephiles the Dark. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Mephiles the Dark takes a flying sitdown splash.

[Silver the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog puts Mephiles the Dark in an arm grapevine submission. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Silver the Hedgehog executes a arm grapevine.

[Silver the Hedgehog rakes his fingers across Mephiles the Dark's back. Silver the Hedgehog runs and tackles Mephiles the Dark. Silver the Hedgehog punches him in the head. Mephiles the Dark gets knocked on the ground and Silver the Hedgehog flips onto him. Silver the Hedgehog gets up. Mephiles the Dark gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Silver the Hedgehog comes over and smashes Mephiles the Dark's head into it. Mephiles the Dark trys for a inverted atomic drop but Silver the Hedgehog avoids it. Silver the Hedgehog is t-bone suplexed by Mephiles the Dark. Mephiles the Dark sucks chants start in the crowd. Mephiles the Dark is up again. Tails the Fox hits Sonic the hedgehog with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Now Sonic the hedgehog standing. Sonic the hedgehog executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Miles Prower. Miles Prower climbs to his feet. Miles Prower hits Sonic the hedgehog with an earringer. Sonic the hedgehog brings Tails the Fox down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. Tails the Fox climbs to his feet. Out of desperation, Miles Prower dives from the second turnbuckle, shoulder blocking Sonic the hedgehog. Miles Prower climbs to his feet. Sonic the hedgehog is up again. Tails the Fox gets sidewalk slammed by Sonic the hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Sonic the hedgehog is doing quite well at this point in the match.

[Sonic the hedgehog slingshot elbow drops Miles Prower. Mephiles the Dark climbs to the second turnbuckle and moonsaults onto Silver the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Good moonsault by Mephiles the Dark.

[Knuckles the Enchida is back on his feet. Knuckles the Enchida tackles Sonic the hedgehog. Knuckles the Enchida executes a huge gutbuster on Sonic the hedgehog. Sonic the hedgehog is back on his feet. Knuckles the Enchida pins Sonic the hedgehog against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- forearm choke!

[Knuckles the Enchida with a high crossbody on Sonic the hedgehog. Knuckles the Enchida is up again. Knuckles the Enchida measures Sonic the hedgehog up and drops a closed fist. Knuckles the Enchida is up again. Sonic the hedgehog moves back to his feet. Sonic the hedgehog kicks Knuckles the Enchida in the stomach and executes the sitdown face slam. Miles Prower stands up. Mephiles the Dark holds his mouth after recieving an elbow smash to the face. Mephiles the Dark bounces Tails the Fox off the ropes and clotheslines him. Mephiles the Dark hits Tails the Fox with an elbowdrop. Mephiles the Dark climbs to his feet. Tails the Fox is up again. Tails the Fox gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Mephiles the Dark. Mephiles the Dark gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Miles Prower. Miles Prower whips Mephiles the Dark into the corner and follows up with a huge splash. Tails the Fox chants start. Mephiles the Dark gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Miles Prower. Miles Prower flies from the turnbuckle with an elbowdrop. Miles Prower gets up. Tails the Fox jumps and elbow smashes the lying Mephiles the Dark. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- diving elbow smash!

[Tails the Fox gets back to his feet. Mephiles the Dark slaps Tails the Fox. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Mephiles the Dark with a slap.

[Tails the Fox is hit with a backward kick. Tails the Fox gets back to his feet. Miles Prower hits a jumping elbow hrust on Mephiles the Dark. Mephiles the Dark climbs to his feet. Mephiles the Dark slaps Tails the Fox in the face. Mephiles the Dark is up again. Knuckles the Enchida gets back to his feet. Knuckles the Enchida bites Tails the Fox's arm out of desparation. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Knuckles the Enchida with a arm bite.

[ Miles Prower attempts to kick Knuckles the Enchida, but Knuckles the Enchida catches his leg. Tails the Fox flips around and kicks Knuckles the Enchida. Miles Prower is up again. Tails the Fox hits Knuckles the Enchida with an elbowdrop. Miles Prower gets back to his feet. Knuckles the Enchida gets up. Knuckles the Enchida bounces Miles Prower off the ropes and clotheslines him. Miles Prower gets knocked on the ground and Knuckles the Enchida flips onto him. Knuckles the Enchida is up again. Miles Prower gets up. Tails the Fox springboard DDT's Knuckles the Enchida onto the mat! ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Nice springboard DDT by Miles Prower.

[ Miles Prower gets up. Silver the Hedgehog jumps off of the turnbuckle nailing Knuckles the Enchida with an Asai Moonsault. Silver the Hedgehog executes a corkscrew legdrop on Knuckles the Enchida. Silver the Hedgehog stands up. Now Knuckles the Enchida standing. Knuckles the Enchida kicks Silver the Hedgehog in the head. Now Silver the Hedgehog standing. Knuckles the Enchida grabs Silver the Hedgehog by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Knuckles the Enchida hits Silver the Hedgehog with a Baba chop. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Knuckles the Enchida with a Baba Chop.

[Flying side kick by Knuckles the Enchida takes Silver the Hedgehog off his feet. Knuckles the Enchida hits Silver the Hedgehog with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Knuckles the Enchida climbs to his feet. Knuckles the Enchida hits a flying karate chop right to Silver the Hedgehog's neck. Silver the Hedgehog hits a ropeflip moonsault on Tails the Fox. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- If Silver the Hedgehog keeps using moves like that ropeflip moonsault he could win the match!

[Now Silver the Hedgehog standing. After fight Silver the Hedgehog fist drops Miles Prower on the mat. Silver the Hedgehog rolls onto Miles Prower connecting with a knee. Silver the Hedgehog chants start. Silver the Hedgehog executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Miles Prower. Silver the Hedgehog chokes Miles Prower. Silver the Hedgehog throws Tails the Fox to the floor. Tails the Fox was elimintated by Silver the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- That will do it for Tails the Fox. He's been eliminated!

[Mephiles the Dark hits the fallaway slam on Sonic the hedgehog. Mephiles the Dark sucks chants start in the crowd. Mephiles the Dark moves back to his feet. Mephiles the Dark executes a corkscrew legdrop on Sonic the hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Mephiles the Dark executes a corkscrew legdrop.

[Sonic the hedgehog is up again. Mephiles the Dark executes a headlock takedown. Mephiles the Dark measures Sonic the hedgehog up and drops a closed fist. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Mephiles the Dark executes a fist drop.

[Mephiles the Dark is back on his feet. Sonic the hedgehog is up again. Mephiles the Dark executes a flying sommersault bodyblock on Knuckles the Enchida from off the top rope. Mephiles the Dark stomps Knuckles the Enchida. Knuckles the Enchida kicks Mephiles the Dark in the groin. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Knuckles the Enchida with a kick to the groin.

[Knuckles the Enchida hits a koppo kick on Mephiles the Dark. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Mephiles the Dark takes a koppo kick.

[Knuckles the Enchida jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Mephiles the Dark. Knuckles the Enchida is up again. Mephiles the Dark moves back to his feet. Knuckles the Enchida chops Mephiles the Dark. Mephiles the Dark puts Knuckles the Enchida on the top rope and executes a superplex. Mephiles the Dark gets back to his feet. Mephiles the Dark goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Knuckles the Enchida. Mephiles the Dark moves back to his feet. Knuckles the Enchida gets knocked on the ground and Mephiles the Dark flips onto him. Mephiles the Dark gets up. Knuckles the Enchida climbs to his feet. Knuckles the Enchida hits Mephiles the Dark with a headbutt to the mid-section. Mephiles the Dark with a huge fisherman buster on Silver the Hedgehog. Mephiles the Dark is up again. Silver the Hedgehog stands up. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- This is quality sports entertainment!

[Mephiles the Dark kicks Silver the Hedgehog in the back of the leg. Mephiles the Dark executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Silver the Hedgehog. Mephiles the Dark climbs to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog is up again. Silver the Hedgehog tackles Mephiles the Dark to the mat. Mephiles the Dark is back on his feet. Silver the Hedgehog get nailed with a double axhandle chop from Mephiles the Dark. Mephiles the Dark pins Silver the Hedgehog against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Mephiles the Dark hits Silver the Hedgehog with an earringer. Spinning neck-breaker from Silver the Hedgehog takes Mephiles the Dark down. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Good spinning neck-breaker by Silver the Hedgehog.

[Mephiles the Dark gets up off the ground and Silver the Hedgehog hits him with a flying dropkick. Now Silver the Hedgehog standing. Mephiles the Dark moves back to his feet. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- My God! What a match!

[Mephiles the Dark is bounced off the ropes and hit with the rocker dropper. Sonic the hedgehog chants start. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Mephiles the Dark could use some help about now.

[Sonic the hedgehog goes off the top nailing Mephiles the Dark with a flying elbow drop to the gut. Sonic the hedgehog gets up. Mephiles the Dark climbs to his feet. After fight Sonic the hedgehog rakes his fingers across Mephiles the Dark's back. Sonic the hedgehog picks up Mephiles the Dark and front slams him on the mat. Sonic the hedgehog chants start. Mephiles the Dark moves back to his feet. Sonic the hedgehog hits Mephiles the Dark with the crotch slam. Sonic the hedgehog climbs to the second turnbuckle and moonsaults onto Mephiles the Dark. Sonic the hedgehog tosses Mephiles the Dark to ringside. Mephiles the Dark was elimintated by Sonic the hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Mephiles the Dark has been eliminated!

[Sonic the hedgehog executes the flying head scissors on Knuckles the Enchida. Sonic the hedgehog is up again. Sonic the hedgehog hits the Scorpion Death Drop on Silver the Hedgehog! Sonic the hedgehog chants start. Now Sonic the hedgehog standing. Silver the Hedgehog is up again. After fight Sonic the hedgehog hiptosses Silver the Hedgehog. Sonic the hedgehog hits the flying legdrop across Silver the Hedgehog's neck. Now Sonic the hedgehog standing. Sonic the hedgehog puts Silver the Hedgehog in an arm grapevine submission. Sonic the hedgehog grabs Silver the Hedgehog and applies an arm wrench. Sonic the hedgehog throws Silver the Hedgehog to the floor. Silver the Hedgehog was eliminated by Sonic the hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Silver the Hedgehog has been eliminated! After fight

[Knuckles the Enchida sets Sonic the hedgehog up DDTs him into the mat. Knuckles the Enchida executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Sonic the hedgehog. Knuckles the Enchida hits a frog splash on Sonic the hedgehog. Sonic the hedgehog moves back to his feet. Knuckles the Echidna hits a dragon suplex on Sonic the hedgehog. Knuckles the Enchida gets back to his feet. Knuckles the Enchida tosses Sonic the hedgehog to ringside. Sonic the hedgehog was elimintated by Knuckles the Enchida. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Sonic the hedgehog is out of here! We've got ourselves a winner!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of the battle royal, and new SWF champion, Knuckles the Echidna!

SWF: Knuckles The Enchida

Mobius: Shadow The Hedgehog

Intercontinental: Scourge The Hedgehog

Tag Team: The Free Riders (Jet the Hawk and Storm the Albatross.)

Women's: TBA

Time: Espio the Chameleon


	2. The Battle Royal week 2

**Fang: Last week, i won the fatal four way match, and I was supposed to be the champion. But they did'nt give it to me. Instead I GOT NOTHING! So listen here Corey Hedgehog, you are going to give me that title, or i'll come back there, and kick YOUR BUTT!**

**(General manger Corey Hedgehog comes out.)**

**Corey: Hey hey hey hey, what's wrong? So you did'nt get the title, that's ok. But threating me? You're closer to being fired than closer to the championship. But i'm still not giving you the championship. Kay?**

**Fang: NO! It's not ok! I want that title, I WON IT FAIR AND SQUARE!**

**Corey: Fine, you can be in a title match. But it will be in A BATTLE ROYAL!**

**20 Man Battle Royal (Over The Top Battle Royal) (Chaos Emerald)**

**Chris Thorndyke**- The following is a 20 man Over The Top Battle Royal battle royal. Introducing the people participating: Fang the Sniper, Nack the Weasel, Tails the Fox, Manic the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, Intercontinental champion Scourge the Hedgehog, The Free Riders Jet the Hawk and Storm the Albatross, Bean the Dynamite, Bark the Polar Bear, Vector The Crocodile, Charmy the Bee, Ray the Flying Squirrel, Mighty the Armadillo, Big the Cat, Mephiles the Dark, Duck "Bill" Platypus, Lighting Lnyx, Ash the Mongoose accompanied by Mina Mongoose, and Aaron the Enchida!

[All 20 men are at the ring. (the bell rings) Storm the Albatross executes the guillotine choke on Silver the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog takes Storm the Albatross down with a knee. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Silver the Hedgehog executes a knee.

[Now Storm the Albatross standing. Storm the Albatross low blows Silver the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog gets up. Silver the Hedgehog short-arm clotheslines Storm the Albatross to the mat. Storm the Albatross gets up. Storm the Albatross punches Silver the Hedgehog in the head. Silver the Hedgehog hiptosses Storm the Albatross. Storm the Albatross is up again. Silver the Hedgehog discus punches Storm the Albatross. Storm the Albatross is up again. After getadvantage m-wnum = 20 Storm the Albatross picks up Silver the Hedgehog and executes the cradle DDT. Silver the Hedgehog stands up. Storm the Albatross hits Silver the Hedgehog with an inverted atomic drop. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- The WWF is the only place for entertainment like this!

[Storm the Albatross jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Silver the Hedgehog. Storm the Albatross executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Silver the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Storm the Albatross executes a flying knee drop.

[Storm the Albatross is back on his feet. Silver the Hedgehog is up again. Storm the Albatross rakes the face of Silver the Hedgehog in attempt to make a come back. Storm the Albatross takes Silver the Hedgehog off his feet with a short-arm clothesline Silver the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Fang the Sniper stands up. Fang the Sniper executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Nack the Weasel. Fang the Sniper is up again. Fang the Sniper rolls onto Nack the Weasel connecting with a knee. Fang the Sniper double underhook faceslams Nack the Weasel hard to the Nack the Weasel. Nack the Weasel stands up. Nack the Weasel trys for a front slam but is not strong enough to lift Fang the Sniper.]

**Chris Thorndyke**- The WWF is the only place for entertainment like this!

[Nack the Weasel trys for a tiger driver but is not strong enough to lift Fang the the Weasel trys for a cradle DDT but is not strong enough to lift Fang the the Dark climbs to his feet. Mephiles the Dark goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Duck "Bill" Platypus. Mephiles the Dark gets up. Mephiles the Dark applies an arm wrench to Duck "Bill" Platypus. Duck "Bill" Platypus delivers a kick to the head of Mephiles the Dark. Now Mephiles the Dark standing. Mephiles the Dark grabs Duck "Bill" Platypus's head and hites him in the face. Duck "Bill" Platypus goes for a ropeflip moonsault but Mephiles the Dark dodges the attack. Tails the Fox is back on his feet. Silver the Hedgehog gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Silver the Hedgehog brings Miles Prower down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Mexican armdrag takedown!

[Silver the Hedgehog bends over as Tails the Fox elbows him in the midsection. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Tails the Fox executes a elbow to midsection.

[Silver the Hedgehog gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Tails the Fox hits a flying karate chop right to Silver the Hedgehog's neck. Tails the Fox gets elbowed to his midsection by Tails the Fox. Miles Prower tries to even the match with a flying shoulder block. Silver the Hedgehog climbs to the top and hits Miles Prower with a flying clothesline. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Silver the Hedgehog executes a flying clothesline.

[]

**Chris Thorndyke**- My God! What a match!

[Mighty the Armadillo climbs to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo executes a corkscrew legdrop on Lightling Lynx. Flying side kick by Lightling Lynx takes Mighty the Armadillo off his feet. Lightling Lynx stands up. Mighty the Armadillo stands up. Mighty the Armadillo shoulder tackles Lightling Lynx. Mighty the Armadillo is back on his feet. Mighty the Armadillo kicks Lightling Lynx on the mat. Mighty the Armadillo goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Lightling Lynx. Mighty the Armadillo is back on his feet. Lightling Lynx moves back to his feet. Lightling Lynx trys for a inverted backbreaker but Mighty the Armadillo avoids it. Lightling Lynx trys for a gut-wrench suplex but is not strong enough to lift Mighty the Lynx grabs Mighty the Armadillo by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Mighty the Armadillo goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Lightling Lynx. Mighty the Armadillo gets hit with a back heel kick. Lightling Lynx goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Mighty the Armadillo. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- flying sitdown splash!

[Lightling Lynx gets back to his feet. Now Mighty the Armadillo standing. Bean the Dynamite is up again. Bean the Dynamite drives a forearm into Storm the Albatross. Storm the Albatross grabs Bean the Dynamite by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- armbreaker!

[Bean the Dynamite uses a snap mare takeover on Storm the Albatross. Storm the Albatross stands up. Bean the Dynamite gets hit with a flying forearm right to the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Storm the Albatross executes a flying forearm.

[Storm the Albatross with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Bean the Dynamite. Now Storm the Albatross standing. Bean the Dynamite gets up. Storm the Albatross bounces Bean the Dynamite off the ropes and faceslams him onto the mat. Storm the Albatross is back on his feet. Bean the Dynamite places Storm the Albatross over by the turnbuckle. Bean the Dynamite jumps off with a flying sommersault neckbreaker. Now Bean the Dynamite standing. Bean the Dynamite grabs Storm the Albatross and applies an arm wrench. Storm the Albatross stands up. Storm the Albatross nails Bean the Dynamite with a belly-to-back suplex. Bean the Dynamite stands up. Bean the Dynamite hits Storm the Albatross with an earringer. Bean the Dynamite executes a headlock takedown. Bean the Dynamite executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Storm the Albatross. Bean the Dynamite moves back to his feet. Storm the Albatross gets up. Storm the Albatross executes the jumping sidekick on Bean the Dynamite. Bean the Dynamite is up again. Bean the Dynamite jumps from the top and nails Storm the Albatross with a flying axhandle smash. Storm the Albatross is up again. Storm the Albatross hits the Samoan drop on Bean the Dynamite. Storm the Albatross leg drops the throat of Bean the Dynamite. Bean the Dynamite stands up. Storm the Albatross strikes Bean the Dynamite in the chest. Bean the Dynamite hits a koppo kick on Storm the Albatross. Bean the Dynamite jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Storm the Albatross. Bean the Dynamite gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Storm the Albatross comes over and smashes Bean the Dynamite's head into it. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Storm the Albatross with a headsmash into turnbuckle.

[Storm the Albatross throws Bean the Dynamite off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. Bean the Dynamite trys for a side suplex but is not strong enough to lift Storm the "Bill" Platypus hits the handspring moonsault on Tails the Fox. Duck "Bill" Platypus is back on his feet. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- The World Wrestling Federation is the number on wrestling program on television.

[Scourge the Hedgehog gets up. Scourge the Hedgehog jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Bark the Polar Bear. Now Scourge the Hedgehog standing. Bark the Polar Bear punches Scourge the Hedgehog repeatedly. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Bark the Polar Bear executes a weak move.

[Bark the Polar Bear punches Scourge the Hedgehog repeatedly. Bark the Polar Bear gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Scourge the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Scourge the Hedgehog executes a boot choke.

[Scourge the Hedgehog grabs Bark the Polar Bear's arm and strkes his chest. Scourge the Hedgehog hits him with a back fist. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Scourge the Hedgehog executes a back fist.

[Scourge the Hedgehog rakes his fingers across Bark the Polar Bear's back. Bark the Polar Bear with a powerful choke lift on Scourge the Hedgehog. Bark the Polar Bear sucks chants start in the crowd. Scourge the Hedgehog is up again. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- This is how wrestling should be!

[Ray the Flying squirrel hits a flying karate chop right to Fang the Sniper's neck. Fang the Sniper grabs Ray the Flying squirrel by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- armbreaker!

[Ray the Flying squirrel whips Fang the Sniper's feet from under him with a side kick. Ray the Flying squirrel is up again. Ray the Flying squirrel hits Fang the Sniper with an elbowdrop. Ray the Flying squirrel moves back to his feet. Fang the Sniper kicks Ray the Flying squirrel in the stomach and executes the sitdown face slam. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Nice sitdown faceslam by Fang the Sniper.

[Now Fang the Sniper standing. Vector The Crocodile punches Silver the Hedgehog repeatedly. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- weak move!

[They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Silver the Hedgehog to the corner of the ring. Vector The Crocodile punches Silver the Hedgehog repeatedly. Silver the Hedgehog uses a closed fist on Vector The Crocodile. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- punch!

[Silver the Hedgehog neck snaps Vector The Crocodile. Silver the Hedgehog bounces Vector The Crocodile off the ropes and clotheslines him. Vector The Crocodile is back on his feet. Vector The Crocodile trys for a chokelift but Silver the Hedgehog avoids it. Lightling Lynx trys for a power bomb but is not strong enough to lift Fang the the Sniper gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Lightling Lynx. Fang the Sniper gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Lightling Lynx with a corkscrew armdrag.

[Fang the Sniper is back on his feet. Fang the Sniper applies the clawhold on Lightling Lynx. Lightling Lynx hits a jumping elbow hrust on Fang the Sniper. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Fang the Sniper takes a jumping elbow thrust.

[Fang the Sniper catches Lightling Lynx leg, but Lightling Lynx reverses it with an enzuigiri to Fang the Sniper's head. Fang the Sniper moves back to his feet. Lightling Lynx hits a koppo kick on Fang the Sniper. Fang the Sniper is up again. Tails the Fox climbs to his feet. Tails the Fox executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Mephiles the Dark. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Tails the Fox executes a ropeflip hiptoss.

[ Miles Prower hits Mephiles the Dark with an elbowdrop. Tails the Fox moves back to his feet. Mephiles the Dark gets back to his feet. Tails the Fox gets hit with a back heel kick. Mephiles the Dark hits Miles Prower with an elbowdrop. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Mephiles the Dark executes a elbowdrop.

[Mephiles the Dark puts Miles Prower in an arm grapevine submission. Mephiles the Dark rolls onto Tails the Fox connecting with a knee. Mephiles the Dark kicks Tails the Fox on the mat. Miles Prower is back on his feet. Mephiles the Dark is pounded to the ground by an off the top rope double axehandle smash. Tails the Fox flies from the turnbuckle with an elbowdrop. Tails the Fox is back on his feet. Mephiles the Dark throws Miles Prower off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Mephiles the Dark with a diving shoulder block.

[Now Miles Prower standing. Tails the Fox kicks Mephiles the Dark's head out of desperation because Mephiles the Dark blocked Tails the Fox's first kick. Tails the Fox is up again. Tails the Fox jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Mephiles the Dark. Mephiles the Dark gets up. Tails the Fox goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Mephiles the Dark. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Tails the Fox executes a flying double foot stomp.

[Mephiles the Dark gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Tails the Fox. Tails the Fox gets up. Tails the Fox flies from the turnbuckle with an elbowdrop. Tails the Fox gets up. Miles Prower hits Mephiles the Dark with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Miles Prower moves back to his feet. Mephiles the Dark stands up. Mephiles the Dark nails the bridging back suplex on Tails the Fox. Mephiles the Dark sucks chants start in the crowd. Now Mephiles the Dark standing. Mephiles the Dark executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Miles Prower. Mephiles the Dark climbs to his feet. Tails the Fox gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Mephiles the Dark. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- diving elbow smash!

[Now Mephiles the Dark standing. Miles Prower hits a jumping elbow hrust on Mephiles the Dark. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Miles Prower executes a jumping elbow thrust.

[Mephiles the Dark moves back to his feet. Mephiles the Dark pulls Miles Prower's hair. Mephiles the Dark with a headbutt on Miles Prower. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Miles Prower takes a headbutt.

[Mephiles the Dark short clothslines Tails the Fox. Storm the Albatross executes a flying sommersault bodyblock on Scourge the Hedgehog from off the top rope. Storm the Albatross is up again. Now Scourge the Hedgehog standing. Storm the Albatross grabs Scourge the Hedgehog's leg and takes him down. Scourge the Hedgehog bounces Storm the Albatross off the ropes and faceslams him onto the mat. Now Scourge the Hedgehog standing. Scourge the Hedgehog puts Storm the Albatross in an arm grapevine submission. Storm the Albatross connects with a flying knee. Scourge the Hedgehog goes down. Storm the Albatross knees Scourge the Hedgehog and rolls back to his feet. Storm the Albatross measures Scourge the Hedgehog up and drops a closed fist. Now Storm the Albatross standing. Scourge the Hedgehog is up again. After fight Big the Cat trys for a chokelift but is unable to lift Fang the the Cat clotheslines Fang the Sniper. Big the Cat trys for a chokelift but is unable to lift Fang the lockup. Big the Cat sends Fang the Sniper to the corner of the ring. Big the Cat throws Fang the Sniper to the floor. Fang the Sniper was elimintated by Big the Cat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Fang the Sniper is out of here!

[Scourge the Hedgehog goes for a scissor kick but Silver the Hedgehog dodges the attack. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- What an outstanding match!

[Scourge the Hedgehog climbs to the top turnbuckle and executes a somersault legdrop on Silver the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Nice somersault legdrop by Scourge the Hedgehog.

[Scourge the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- The WWF is the only place for entertainment like this!

[Scourge the Hedgehog goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Silver the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog stands up. Scourge the Hedgehog brings Silver the Hedgehog down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. Now Silver the Hedgehog standing. Silver the Hedgehog hits a kneeling headbutt to Scourge the Hedgehog's groin. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Silver the Hedgehog with a kneeling headbutt.

[Scourge the Hedgehog is up again. Flying kick by Silver the Hedgehog takes Scourge the Hedgehog down. Scourge the Hedgehog stands up. Scourge the Hedgehog executes the jumping sidekick on Silver the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Silver the Hedgehog short lariats Scourge the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog gets knocked on the ground and Silver the Hedgehog flips onto him. Scourge the Hedgehog gets up. Scourge the Hedgehog nails Silver the Hedgehog with a belly-to-back suplex. Silver the Hedgehog gets up. Duck "Bill" Platypus puts Lightling Lynx in the double underhook position and gives him a doubl underhook backbreaker. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Good double underhook backbreaker by Duck "Bill" Platypus.

[Lightling Lynx gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Duck "Bill" Platypus. Duck "Bill" Platypus moves back to his feet. Lightling Lynx uses a closed fist on Duck "Bill" Platypus. Lightling Lynx rakes his fingers across Duck "Bill" Platypus's back. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- back rake!

[Duck "Bill" Platypus executes the jumping sidekick on Lightling Lynx. Lightling Lynx is back on his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets elbowed to his midsection by Duck "Bill" Platypus. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Lightling Lynx executes a elbow to midsection.

[Lightling Lynx gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Flying sommersault drop kick by Duck "Bill" Platypus puts him back in the match. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Duck "Bill" Platypus executes a flying sommersault dropkick.

[Duck "Bill" Platypus gets up. Duck "Bill" Platypus fist drops Lightling Lynx on the mat. Duck "Bill" Platypus moves back to his feet. Lightling Lynx climbs to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus is bounced off the ropes and hit with the rocker dropper. Lightling Lynx sucks chants start in the crowd. After fight Big the Cat punches Manic the Hedgehog repeatedly. Big the Cat chants start. Big the Cat punches Manic the Hedgehog repeatedly. Big the Cat trys for a power move but is unable to lift Ray the Flying the Flying squirrel gets back to his feet. Big the Cat clotheslines Ray the Flying squirrel. Big the Cat chants start. Big the Cat throws Ray the Flying squirrel to the floor. Ray the Flying squirrel was elimintated by Big the Cat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Ray the Flying squirrel has been eliminated!

[Bark the Polar Bear with a powerful choke lift on Storm the Albatross. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Good chokelift by Bark the Polar Bear. I wish every match could be like this!

[Bark the Polar Bear sets Storm the Albatross up DDTs him into the mat. Bark the Polar Bear sucks chants start in the crowd. Bark the Polar Bear punches Storm the Albatross repeatedly. Storm the Albatross drives a forearm into the head of Bark the Polar Bear. They lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Storm the Albatross to the corner of the ring. They lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Storm the Albatross to the corner of the ring. Bark the Polar Bear punches Storm the Albatross repeatedly. Bark the Polar Bear punches Storm the Albatross repeatedly. Storm the Albatross double underhook faceslams Bark the Polar Bear hard to the Bark the Polar Bear. Bark the Polar Bear gets knocked on the ground and Storm the Albatross flips onto him. Storm the Albatross moves back to his feet. Storm the Albatross executes a corkscrew legdrop on Bark the Polar Bear. Storm the Albatross is up again. Now Bark the Polar Bear standing. Lightling Lynx takes Bark the Polar Bear down with an Arabian Facebuster. Lightling Lynx is back on his feet. Lightling Lynx hits Bark the Polar Bear with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Lightling Lynx climbs to his feet. Bark the Polar Bear gets up. Lightling Lynx neck snaps Bark the Polar Bear. Bark the Polar Bear clotheslines Lightling Lynx. Bark the Polar Bear punches Lightling Lynx repeatedly. Bark the Polar Bear clotheslines Lightling Lynx. Lightling Lynx chops Bark the Polar Bear. Lightling Lynx with an illegal chokehold on Bark the Polar Bear. Lightling Lynx measures Bark the Polar Bear up and drops a closed fist. Lightling Lynx gets back to his feet. Bark the Polar Bear gets knocked on the ground and Lightling Lynx flips onto him. Lightling Lynx is back on his feet. Bark the Polar Bear is back on his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus moves back to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus takes Storm the Albatross off his feet with a short-arm clothesline Duck "Bill" Platypus stomps Storm the Albatross's head. Storm the Albatross monkey flips Duck "Bill" Platypus onto the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- monkey flip!

[Storm the Albatross gets back to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus hits Storm the Albatross with a heart punch. Storm the Albatross moves back to his feet. Storm the Albatross gets hit with a back heel kick. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- back heel kick!

[Storm the Albatross moves back to his feet. Storm the Albatross nails Duck "Bill" Platypus with an inverted DDT. Storm the Albatross gets up. Storm the Albatross hits Duck "Bill" Platypus with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Storm the Albatross with a elbowdrop.

[Duck "Bill" Platypus is back on his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus punches Storm the Albatross in the gut. Duck "Bill" Platypus executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Storm the Albatross. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Storm the Albatross takes a ropeflip hiptoss.

[Storm the Albatross moves back to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus superkicks Storm the Albatross. Storm the Albatross gets back to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Storm the Albatross. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets up. Storm the Albatross moves back to his feet. Storm the Albatross grabs Duck "Bill" Platypus's head and arm and delivers a head and arm suplex. Storm the Albatross gets up. Storm the Albatross comes from behind and bulldogs Duck "Bill" Platypus. Storm the Albatross puts Duck "Bill" Platypus in an arm grapevine submission. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Storm the Albatross with a arm grapevine.

[Duck "Bill" Platypus moves back to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Storm the Albatross. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets back to his feet. Storm the Albatross pins Duck "Bill" Platypus against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Storm the Albatross uses a lariat on Duck "Bill" Platypus. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets up. Duck "Bill" Platypus kicks Storm the Albatross in the gut, takes a few steps back, and scissor kicks him to the mat. Duck "Bill" Platypus chants start. Duck "Bill" Platypus trys for a piledriver but is not strong enough to lift Storm the Albatross.]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Duck "Bill" Platypus is doing quite well at this point in the match.

[Duck "Bill" Platypus leg drops Storm the Albatross. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Duck "Bill" Platypus executes a leg drop.

[]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Storm the Albatross could use some help about now.

[Scourge the Hedgehog with a somersault splash on Jet the Hawk. Scourge the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog grabs Jet the Hawk and applies an arm wrench. Scourge the Hedgehog measures Jet the Hawk up and drops a closed fist. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- fist drop!

[Scourge the Hedgehog is up again. Jet the Hawk gets knocked on the ground and Scourge the Hedgehog flips onto him. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Scourge the Hedgehog with a flip.

[Jet the Hawk climbs to his feet. Jet the Hawk on the turnbuckleScourge the Hedgehog rising from the mat,Jet the Hawk leaps from the top rope with a bodypress. Now Jet the Hawk standing. Jet the Hawk flies from the turnbuckle with an elbowdrop. Jet the Hawk gets up. Scourge the Hedgehog hits Jet the Hawk with a headbutt to the mid-section. Scourge the Hedgehog bites Jet the Hawk's arm out of desparation. Charmy Bee gets up. Flying somersault drop kick by Charmy Bee puts him back in the match. Bean the Dynamite is up again. Charmy Bee gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Bean the Dynamite. A flying bodypress by Charmy Bee takes Bean the Dynamite to the mat with authority. Charmy Bee stands up. Bean the Dynamite gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Charmy Bee. Bean the Dynamite is back on his feet. Bean the Dynamite goes for a tiger driver but Charmy Bee dodges the attack. Bean the Dynamite kicks Charmy Bee in the groin. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Bean the Dynamite executes a kick to the groin.

[Charmy Bee whips Bean the Dynamite's feet from under him with a side kick. Charmy Bee is back on his feet. Charmy Bee flies from the turnbuckle with an elbowdrop. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Charmy Bee executes a elbow drop.

[Bean the Dynamite moves back to his feet. Charmy Bee is hooked in a full nelson. Charmy Bee goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Bean the Dynamite. Charmy Bee is back on his feet. Charmy Bee hits Bean the Dynamite with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Bean the Dynamite stands up. Satalitte scissors by Charmy Bee throw Mighty the Armadillo across the the ring. Charmy Bee climbs to his feet. Charmy Bee hits Mighty the Armadillo with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Mighty the Armadillo gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Charmy Bee. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Charmy Bee with a diving elbow smash.

[Charmy Bee hits Mighty the Armadillo with an elbowdrop. Mighty the Armadillo goes up to the top and comes down on Charmy Bee with an asai leg lariat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- If Mighty the Armadillo keeps using moves like that Asai leg lariat he could win the match!

[Mighty the Armadillo moves back to his feet. Charmy Bee stands up. Mighty the Armadillo brings Charmy Bee down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. Charmy Bee gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Mighty the Armadillo. Mighty the Armadillo jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Charmy Bee. Mighty the Armadillo is back on his feet. Mighty the Armadillo puts Charmy Bee in an arm grapevine submission. Charmy Bee dropkicks Mighty the Armadillo. Charmy Bee chants start. Mighty the Armadillo gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Charmy Bee hits a jumping elbow hrust on Mighty the Armadillo. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- jumping elbow thrust!

[Charmy Bee flies from the turnbuckle with an elbowdrop. Now Charmy Bee standing. Mighty the Armadillo gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Charmy Bee. Charmy Bee is up again. Charmy Bee hits Mighty the Armadillo with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Charmy Bee executes a elbowdrop.

[Now Mighty the Armadillo standing. Bean the Dynamite trys for a dragon suplex but is not strong enough to lift Mephiles the Dark.]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Mephiles the Dark could use some help about now.

[A somersault bodyblock by Jet the Hawk does little damage to Bean the Dynamite. Jet the Hawk sucks chants start in the crowd. Duck "Bill" Platypus nails Tails the Fox with a double underhook suplex. Duck "Bill" Platypus jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Miles Prower. Duck "Bill" Platypus climbs to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus puts Miles Prower in an arm grapevine submission. Miles Prower gets back to his feet. Miles Prower gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Duck "Bill" Platypus. Duck "Bill" Platypus hits Miles Prower with the back of his elbow. Silver the Hedgehog goes for a flying head scissors but Tails the Fox dodges the attack. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- My God! What a match!

[Silver the Hedgehog with an Aztecan suplex on Miles Prower sends him to the mat. Silver the Hedgehog stands up. Flying somersault drop kick by Miles Prower puts him back in the match. Miles Prower is up again. Tails the Fox jumps and elbow smashes the lying Silver the Hedgehog. Miles Prower gets back to his feet. Miles Prower hits Silver the Hedgehog with an elbowdrop. Tails the Fox stands up. Silver the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Flying side kick by Miles Prower takes Silver the Hedgehog off his feet. Miles Prower gets back to his feet. Tails the Fox hits Silver the Hedgehog with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Tails the Fox gets back to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Miles Prower hits Silver the Hedgehog with an earringer. A flying shoulder block send Silver the Hedgehog to the mat. Tails the Fox climbs to his feet. Now Silver the Hedgehog standing. Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Nack the Weasel. Vector The Crocodile suplexes Nack the Weasel. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- This is how wrestling should be!

[Vector The Crocodile piledrives Nack the Weasel. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- That power move was very good.

[Vector The Crocodile punches Nack the Weasel repeatedly. Nack the Weasel chops Vector The Crocodile. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Vector The Crocodile takes a chop.

[They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Nack the Weasel to the corner of the ring. Nack the Weasel grabs Vector The Crocodile's head and hites him in the face. Nack the Weasel gouges Vector The Crocodile's eyes out. Nack the Weasel punches Vector The Crocodile in the gut. Nack the Weasel gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Vector The Crocodile. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Nack the Weasel executes a jumping neck snap.

[Nack the Weasel goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Vector The Crocodile. Nack the Weasel moves back to his feet. Vector The Crocodile gets back to his feet. Nack the Weasel with an illegal chokehold on Vector The Crocodile. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Vector The Crocodile takes a choke hold.

[Vector The Crocodile stands up. Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Nack the Weasel. Vector The Crocodile chants start. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Vector The Crocodile is doing quite well at this point in the match.

[They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Nack the Weasel to the corner of the ring. Nack the Weasel delivers a low blow to Vector The Crocodile. Vector The Crocodile punches Nack the Weasel repeatedly. Vector The Crocodile clotheslines Nack the Weasel. Nack the Weasel superkicks Vector The Crocodile. Vector The Crocodile climbs to his feet. Nack the Weasel pokes Vector The Crocodile in the eyes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Nack the Weasel with a eye poke.

[Nack the Weasel gives Vector The Crocodile a reverse neckbreaker. Nack the Weasel gets back to his feet. Nack the Weasel puts Vector The Crocodile in an arm grapevine submission. Vector The Crocodile gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Nack the Weasel comes over and smashes Vector The Crocodile's head into it. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Vector The Crocodile takes a headsmash into turnbuckle.

[Nack the Weasel executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Vector The Crocodile. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Nack the Weasel executes a ropeflip hiptoss.

[Vector The Crocodile moves back to his feet. After fight Big the Cat trys for a chokelift but is unable to lift Duck "Bill" the Cat trys for a chokelift but is unable to lift Duck "Bill" the Cat clotheslines Duck "Bill" Platypus. Big the Cat punches Duck "Bill" Platypus repeatedly. Big the Cat tosses Duck "Bill" Platypus to ringside. Duck "Bill" Platypus was elimintated by Big the Cat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- That will do it for Duck "Bill" Platypus. He's been eliminated!

[ Miles Prower trys for a tilt-a-whirl suplex but is not strong enough to lift Silver the Hedgehog.]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Tails the Fox is doing quite well at this point in the match.

[Tails the Fox hits a flying karate chop right to Silver the Hedgehog's neck. Tails the Fox gets tiger suplexed by Silver the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Silver the Hedgehog jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Miles Prower. Silver the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog measures Miles Prower up and drops a closed fist. Silver the Hedgehog executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Tails the Fox. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Miles Prower takes a flying knee drop.

[Tails the Fox moves back to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog does a cartwheel and kicks Tails the Fox in the face. Miles Prower gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Silver the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog stands up. Silver the Hedgehog puts Miles Prower in an arm grapevine submission. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Silver the Hedgehog with a arm grapevine.

[Tails the Fox moves back to his feet. Tails the Fox trys for a lucha-libre hiptoss but is not strong enough to lift Silver the Hedgehog.]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Miles Prower's momma would be proud!

[A side kick by Tails the Fox turns the match around by knocking Silver the Hedgehog to the mat. Silver the Hedgehog stands up. Silver the Hedgehog gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Silver the Hedgehog gets elbowed to his midsection by Silver the Hedgehog. Flying Tomahawk by Silver the Hedgehog sends Miles Prower down to the mat. Tails the Fox gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Silver the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog comes from behind and bulldogs Miles Prower. Silver the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Silver the Hedgehog. Ash the Mongoose moves back to his feet. Ash the Mongoose executes the jumping sidekick on Vector The Crocodile. Ash the Mongoose puts Vector The Crocodile in an arm grapevine submission. Vector The Crocodile stands up. Flying Tomahawk by Ash the Mongoose sends Vector The Crocodile down to the mat. Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Ash the Mongoose. Vector The Crocodile piledrives Ash the Mongoose. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- This is quality sports entertainment!

[Vector The Crocodile punches Ash the Mongoose repeatedly. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Ash the Mongoose takes a weak move.

[Ash the Mongoose bites Vector The Crocodile's arm out of desparation. Ash the Mongoose jumps from the top and nails Vector The Crocodile with a flying axhandle smash. Ash the Mongoose executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Vector The Crocodile. Ash the Mongoose gets back to his feet. Ash the Mongoose jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Vector The Crocodile. Ash the Mongoose gets back to his feet. Bark the Polar Bear with a powerful choke lift on Manic the Hedgehog. Bark the Polar Bear sucks chants start in the crowd. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Nice chokelift by Bark the Polar Bear.

[Bark the Polar Bear suplexes Manic the Hedgehog. Bark the Polar Bear punches Manic the Hedgehog repeatedly. Manic the Hedgehog brings Bark the Polar Bear down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Manic the Hedgehog executes a Mexican armdrag takedown.

[Bark the Polar Bear gets knocked on the ground and Manic the Hedgehog flips onto him. Manic the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Bark the Polar Bear climbs to his feet. Bark the Polar Bear punches Manic the Hedgehog repeatedly. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Bark the Polar Bear with a weak move.

[Manic the Hedgehog grabs Bark the Polar Bear's head and hites him in the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Bark the Polar Bear takes a face bite.

[Manic the Hedgehog short-arm clotheslines Bark the Polar Bear to the mat. Bark the Polar Bear with a powerful choke lift on Manic the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Good chokelift by Bark the Polar Bear.

[Bark the Polar Bear punches Manic the Hedgehog repeatedly. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- weak move!

[Bark the Polar Bear punches Manic the Hedgehog repeatedly. They lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Manic the Hedgehog to the corner of the ring. Bark the Polar Bear clotheslines Manic the Hedgehog. Bark the Polar Bear clotheslines Manic the Hedgehog. Bark the Polar Bear clotheslines Manic the Hedgehog. They lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Manic the Hedgehog to the corner of the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Bark the Polar Bear executes a weak move.

[They lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Manic the Hedgehog to the corner of the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Bark the Polar Bear with a weak move.

[They lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Manic the Hedgehog to the corner of the ring. Jet the Hawk gets set on top the turnbuckle then Jet the Hawk hits Bark the Polar Bear with a splash. Jet the Hawk dropkicks Bark the Polar Bear to the face. Jet the Hawk climbs to his feet. Jet the Hawk hits Bark the Polar Bear with an elbowdrop. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Jet the Hawk executes a elbowdrop.

[Jet the Hawk jumps and elbow smashes the lying Bark the Polar Bear. Jet the Hawk gets back to his feet. Jet the Hawk gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Bark the Polar Bear. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Jet the Hawk executes a jumping neck snap.

[Silver the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Silver the Hedgehog executes a corkscrew legdrop on Bean the Dynamite. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- corkscrew legdrop!

[Silver the Hedgehog hits Bean the Dynamite with an elbowdrop. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- elbowdrop!

[Bean the Dynamite hits a kneeling headbutt to Silver the Hedgehog's groin. Silver the Hedgehog is up again. Silver the Hedgehog with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Bean the Dynamite. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Bean the Dynamite takes a flying spinning leg lariat.

[Silver the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Bean the Dynamite is up again. Silver the Hedgehog superkicks Bean the Dynamite. Bean the Dynamite stands up. Bean the Dynamite trys for a power slam but is not strong enough to lift Silver the the Dynamite does a cartwheel and kicks Silver the Hedgehog in the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Silver the Hedgehog takes a cartwheel kick.

[Silver the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Silver the Hedgehog applies the clawhold on Bean the Dynamite. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Silver the Hedgehog executes a clawhold.

[Bean the Dynamite gives Silver the Hedgehog a reverse neckbreaker. Bean the Dynamite moves back to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog with an illegal chokehold on Bean the Dynamite. Bean the Dynamite stands up. Bean the Dynamite trys for a superplex but is unable to lift Silver the the Dynamite bounces Silver the Hedgehog off the ropes and faceslams him onto the mat. Bean the Dynamite moves back to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Silver the Hedgehog hits a flying karate chop right to Bean the Dynamite's neck. Bean the Dynamite discus punches Silver the Hedgehog. Now Silver the Hedgehog standing. Bean the Dynamite goes to the top and executes a flying hip attack on Silver the Hedgehog. Bean the Dynamite moves back to his feet. Bean the Dynamite measures Silver the Hedgehog up and drops a closed fist. Bean the Dynamite moves back to his feet. Now Silver the Hedgehog standing. After fight Bark the Polar Bear with a powerful choke lift on Big the Cat. Big the Cat is up again. Bark the Polar Bear with a powerful choke lift on Big the Cat. Bark the Polar Bear clotheslines Big the Cat. Bark the Polar Bear with a powerful choke lift on Big the Cat. Bark the Polar Bear sucks chants start in the crowd. Bark the Polar Bear throws Big the Cat to the floor. Big the Cat was elimintated by Bark the Polar Bear. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Big the Cat is out of here!

[Mighty the Armadillo gives Bean the Dynamite the cobra clutch suplex onto the mat. Bean the Dynamite gets back to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo kicks Bean the Dynamite in the head. Mighty the Armadillo grabs Bean the Dynamite's leg and takes him down. Mighty the Armadillo fist drops Bean the Dynamite on the mat. Mighty the Armadillo moves back to his feet. Bean the Dynamite executes a flying sommersault bodyblock on Mighty the Armadillo from off the top rope. Bean the Dynamite stands up. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Bean the Dynamite is doing quite well at this point in the match.

[Ash the Mongoose grabs Jet the Hawk's head and DDT's him on the mat. Ash the Mongoose gets up. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Ash the Mongoose's momma would be proud!

[Crotch chop from Ash the Mongoose. Out of desperation, Jet the Hawk dives from the second turnbuckle, shoulder blocking Manic the Hedgehog. Now Jet the Hawk standing. Manic the Hedgehog stands up. Jet the Hawk hits a flying karate chop right to Manic the Hedgehog's neck. Jet the Hawk gets hit with a flying forearm right to the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- flying forearm!

[Jet the Hawk climbs to his feet. Manic the Hedgehog holds his head after recieving an earringer from Jet the Hawk. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- earringer!

[Manic the Hedgehog bounces Jet the Hawk off the ropes and faceslams him onto the mat. Manic the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Jet the Hawk climbs to his feet. Jet the Hawk hits a jumping elbow hrust on Manic the Hedgehog. Manic the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Manic the Hedgehog drives a forearm into Jet the Hawk. Manic the Hedgehog goes to the top and executes a flying hip attack on Jet the Hawk. Manic the Hedgehog jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk is up again. Manic the Hedgehog strikes Jet the Hawk in the chest. Jet the Hawk trys for a flying forearm but Manic the Hedgehog avoids it. Jet the Hawk goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Manic the Hedgehog. Jet the Hawk moves back to his feet. Manic the Hedgehog is up again. Manic the Hedgehog comes from behind and bulldogs Jet the Hawk. Manic the Hedgehog gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Jet the Hawk. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Jet the Hawk takes a jumping neck snap.

[Jet the Hawk executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Manic the Hedgehog. Jet the Hawk hits Manic the Hedgehog with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Now Jet the Hawk standing. Manic the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Manic the Hedgehog with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Jet the Hawk. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- flying spinning leg lariat!

[Manic the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Flying somersault drop kick by Jet the Hawk puts him back in the match. Jet the Hawk stands up. Manic the Hedgehog gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Aaron the Enchida hits a jumping elbow hrust on Tails the Fox. Aaron the Enchida stomps Miles Prower. Aaron the Enchida grabs Miles Prower and applies an arm wrench. Tails the Fox kicks Aaron the Enchida in the stomach and executes the sitdown face slam. Miles Prower stands up. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Tails the Fox is doing quite well at this point in the match.

[ Miles Prower jumps and elbow smashes the lying Aaron the Enchida. Tails the Fox gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Aaron the Enchida. Tails the Fox moves back to his feet. Miles Prower hits a jumping elbow hrust on Aaron the Enchida. Tails the Fox hits Aaron the Enchida with an elbowdrop. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Aaron the Enchida takes a elbowdrop.

[Now Miles Prower standing. Aaron the Enchida is driven further into the mat by Tails the Fox with a diving elbow smash. Aaron the Enchida executes an airplane spin on Miles Prower. Aaron the Enchida is up again. Aaron the Enchida executes a corkscrew legdrop on Tails the Fox. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Tails the Fox takes a corkscrew legdrop.

[Aaron the Enchida gets up. Aaron the Enchida executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Miles Prower. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Aaron the Enchida executes a flying knee drop.

[Aaron the Enchida gets up. Aaron the Enchida fist drops Tails the Fox on the mat. Now Aaron the Enchida standing. Aaron the Enchida gets up off the ground and Tails the Fox hits him with a flying dropkick. Miles Prower hits Aaron the Enchida with an elbowdrop. Tails the Fox gets back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida bites Tails the Fox's arm out of desparation. Flying Tomahawk by Aaron the Enchida sends Tails the Fox down to the mat. Now Tails the Fox standing. Aaron the Enchida holds his head after recieving an earringer from Miles Prower. Aaron the Enchida superkicks Miles Prower. Scourge the Hedgehog trys for a German suplex but Nack the Weasel avoids it. Silver the Hedgehog with a jumping DDT on Vector The Crocodile. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- If Silver the Hedgehog keeps using moves like that jumping DDT he could win the match!

[Silver the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- My God! What a match!

[Silver the Hedgehog rolls onto Vector The Crocodile connecting with a knee. Vector The Crocodile moves back to his feet. They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Silver the Hedgehog to the corner of the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Silver the Hedgehog takes a weak move.

[Silver the Hedgehog executes the jumping sidekick on Vector The Crocodile. Vector The Crocodile is back on his feet. They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Silver the Hedgehog to the corner of the ring. Vector The Crocodile punches Silver the Hedgehog repeatedly. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- weak move!

[They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Silver the Hedgehog to the corner of the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- weak move!

[Silver the Hedgehog executes a huge gutbuster on Vector The Crocodile. Now Vector The Crocodile standing. Nack the Weasel jumps from the top rope and hits Jet the Hawk with a flying armdrag. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Jet the Hawk takes a flying armdrag.

[Nack the Weasel stands up. Nack the Weasel kicks Jet the Hawk on the mat. Jet the Hawk moves back to his feet. Nack the Weasel with a high crossbody on Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk gets up. Nack the Weasel holds his mouth after recieving an elbow smash to the face. Jet the Hawk attempts to kick Nack the Weasel, but Nack the Weasel catches his leg. Jet the Hawk flips around and kicks Nack the Weasel. Nack the Weasel is back on his feet. Nack the Weasel grabs Jet the Hawk by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Nack the Weasel slaps the face of Jet the Hawk. Nack the Weasel is back on his feet. Nack the Weasel trys for a dragon screw but is unable to lift Jet the the Hawk gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Nack the Weasel. Nack the Weasel short clothslines Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk gets up. Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Charmy Bee. Vector The Crocodile clotheslines Charmy Bee. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Charmy Bee takes a weak move.

[Vector The Crocodile clotheslines Charmy Bee. Charmy Bee hits a flying karate chop right to Vector The Crocodile's neck. Vector The Crocodile catches Charmy Bee's leg, but Charmy Bee reverses it with an enzuigiri to Vector The Crocodile's head. Now Charmy Bee standing. Vector The Crocodile is back on his feet. Vector The Crocodile punches Charmy Bee repeatedly. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Charmy Bee takes a weak move.

[Vector The Crocodile punches Charmy Bee repeatedly. Vector The Crocodile punches Charmy Bee repeatedly. Vector The Crocodile punches Charmy Bee repeatedly. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- weak move!

[Vector The Crocodile punches Charmy Bee repeatedly. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Charmy Bee takes a weak move.

[Vector The Crocodile clotheslines Charmy Bee. Ash the Mongoose hits Bean the Dynamite with a slingshot bodyblock. Ash the Mongoose chants start. Now Ash the Mongoose standing. Bean the Dynamite is up again. Ash the Mongoose hits Bean the Dynamite with a rolling elbow smash to the face. Bean the Dynamite climbs to his feet. Bean the Dynamite punches Ash the Mongoose in the head. Bean the Dynamite pins Ash the Mongoose against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Ash the Mongoose takes a forearm choke.

[Ash the Mongoose gouges Bean the Dynamite's eyes out. Ash the Mongoose pins Bean the Dynamite against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Ash the Mongoose tackles Bean the Dynamite to the mat. Now Bean the Dynamite standing. Bean the Dynamite goes up to the top and comes down on Ash the Mongoose with an asai leg lariat. Bean the Dynamite gets up. Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Mephiles the Dark. Now Mephiles the Dark standing. They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Mephiles the Dark to the corner of the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Mephiles the Dark takes a weak move.

[Vector The Crocodile clotheslines Mephiles the Dark. Vector The Crocodile punches Mephiles the Dark repeatedly. They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Mephiles the Dark to the corner of the ring. Mephiles the Dark hits a flying karate chop right to Vector The Crocodile's neck. Mephiles the Dark tackles Vector The Crocodile to the mat. Mephiles the Dark is up again. Now Vector The Crocodile standing. Vector The Crocodile clotheslines Mephiles the Dark. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- weak move!

[Vector The Crocodile punches Mephiles the Dark repeatedly. Mephiles the Dark bounces Vector The Crocodile off the ropes and faceslams him onto the mat. Mephiles the Dark moves back to his feet. Vector The Crocodile stands up. Silver the Hedgehog executes a flying headbutt on Ash the Mongoose. Now Silver the Hedgehog standing. Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Charmy Bee. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Good chokelift by Vector The Crocodile.

[Aaron the Enchida takes Silver the Hedgehog down with an Arabian Facebuster. Aaron the Enchida stands up. Aaron the Enchida puts Silver the Hedgehog in an arm grapevine submission. Silver the Hedgehog stands up. Silver the Hedgehog grabs Aaron the Enchida's leg and takes him down. Aaron the Enchida hits a koppo kick on Silver the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- koppo kick!

[Aaron the Enchida jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Silver the Hedgehog. Aaron the Enchida is up again. Aaron the Enchida hits Silver the Hedgehog with a rolling elbow smash to the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Aaron the Enchida executes a rolling elbow smash.

[Aaron the Enchida hits Silver the Hedgehog with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Aaron the Enchida climbs to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog takes Aaron the Enchida down with an Arabian Facebuster. Silver the Hedgehog is up again. Silver the Hedgehog picks up Aaron the Enchida and hits him with a Back Suplex. Silver the Hedgehog chants start. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Nice back suplex by Silver the Hedgehog.

[Now Silver the Hedgehog standing. Silver the Hedgehog stomps Aaron the Enchida's head. Aaron the Enchida is up again. Silver the Hedgehog punches Aaron the Enchida in the gut. Silver the Hedgehog executes a headlock takedown. Silver the Hedgehog applies an arm wrench to Aaron the Enchida. Aaron the Enchida gets back to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog tackles Aaron the Enchida. Aaron the Enchida is back on his feet. Silver the Hedgehog monkey flips Aaron the Enchida onto the mat. Silver the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida climbs to his feet. Aaron the Enchida with a jumping DDT on Silver the Hedgehog. Aaron the Enchida chants start. Aaron the Enchida is back on his feet. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- The World Wrestling Federation is the number on wrestling program on television.

[Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Miles Prower. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- If Vector The Crocodile keeps using moves like that chokelift he could win the match! After fight

[Vector The Crocodile sets Tails the Fox up DDTs him into the mat. Vector The Crocodile punches Miles Prower repeatedly. They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Miles Prower to the corner of the ring. Vector The Crocodile punches Tails the Fox repeatedly. Vector The Crocodile chants start. Vector The Crocodile throws Miles Prower to the floor. Miles Prower was elimintated by Vector The Crocodile. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Miles Prower has been eliminated!

[Mighty the Armadillo picks up Nack the Weasel and drops him neck first on the ropes. Bark the Polar Bear with a powerful choke lift on Aaron the Enchida. Bark the Polar Bear goes for a power move but Aaron the Enchida dodges the attack. Scourge the Hedgehog climbs the turnbuckle and nails Lightling Lynx with a flying bulldog. Scourge the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Scourge the Hedgehog. Vector The Crocodile punches Scourge the Hedgehog repeatedly. Vector The Crocodile catches Scourge the Hedgehog leg, but Scourge the Hedgehog reverses it with an enzuigiri to Vector The Crocodile's head. They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Scourge the Hedgehog to the corner of the ring. Scourge the Hedgehog chops Vector The Crocodile. Scourge the Hedgehog short lariats Vector The Crocodile. Scourge the Hedgehog executes a corkscrew legdrop on Vector The Crocodile. Scourge the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Vector The Crocodile moves back to his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog slaps Vector The Crocodile in the face. Vector The Crocodile goes for a chokelift but Scourge the Hedgehog dodges the attack. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- This is how wrestling should be!

[Vector The Crocodile punches Scourge the Hedgehog repeatedly. They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Scourge the Hedgehog to the corner of the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- weak move!

[Vector The Crocodile clotheslines Scourge the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Scourge the Hedgehog takes a weak move.

[Vector The Crocodile punches Scourge the Hedgehog repeatedly. Vector The Crocodile clotheslines Scourge the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- weak move!

[Vector The Crocodile gets hit with a back heel kick. Scourge the Hedgehog trys for a hiptoss but is unable to lift Vector The The Crocodile is hooked in a full nelson. Vector The Crocodile clotheslines Scourge the Hedgehog. Vector The Crocodile punches Scourge the Hedgehog repeatedly. Vector The Crocodile punches Scourge the Hedgehog repeatedly. Scourge the Hedgehog trys for a fallaway slam but is not strong enough to lift Vector The Crocodile.]

**Chris Thorndyke**- My God! What a match!

[Scourge the Hedgehog applies the clawhold on Vector The Crocodile. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- clawhold!

[Scourge the Hedgehog short clothslines Vector The Crocodile. Scourge the Hedgehog stomps Vector The Crocodile. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- stomp!

[Vector The Crocodile gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Scourge the Hedgehog. Now Scourge the Hedgehog standing. Vector The Crocodile gets up. Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Scourge the Hedgehog. Vector The Crocodile clotheslines Scourge the Hedgehog. Vector The Crocodile clotheslines Scourge the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Scourge the Hedgehog takes a weak move.

[Flying sommersault drop kick by Scourge the Hedgehog puts him back in the match. Scourge the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Vector The Crocodile is up again. Vector The Crocodile clotheslines Scourge the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Vector The Crocodile executes a weak move.

[Scourge the Hedgehog tackles and begins punching Vector The Crocodile. They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Scourge the Hedgehog to the corner of the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- weak move!

[Vector The Crocodile punches Scourge the Hedgehog repeatedly. They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Scourge the Hedgehog to the corner of the ring. They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Scourge the Hedgehog to the corner of the ring. Vector The Crocodile clotheslines Scourge the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog dropkicks Vector The Crocodile to the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Scourge the Hedgehog executes a dropkick.

[Scourge the Hedgehog is back on his feet. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- This is how wrestling should be!

[Scourge the Hedgehog knees Vector The Crocodile and rolls back to his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Vector The Crocodile. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Vector The Crocodile takes a flying knee drop.

[Scourge the Hedgehog hits Vector The Crocodile with an elbowdrop. Scourge the Hedgehog gets up. Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Scourge the Hedgehog. Vector The Crocodile chants start. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Good chokelift by Vector The Crocodile.

[Vector The Crocodile goes for a power move but Scourge the Hedgehog dodges the attack. Vector The Crocodile trys for a power move but Scourge the Hedgehog avoids it. Scourge the Hedgehog is up again. Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Scourge the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog gets up. Lightling Lynx climbs to his feet. Lightling Lynx bounces Mighty the Armadillo off the ropes and clotheslines him. Mighty the Armadillo climbs to his feet. Lightling Lynx gets taken down with an armdrag takedown. Lightling Lynx is back on his feet. Lightling Lynx jumps from the top and nails Mighty the Armadillo with a flying axhandle smash. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- flying axhandle!

[Mighty the Armadillo stands up. Mighty the Armadillo hits a power slam on Lightling Lynx. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- The World Wrestling Federation is the number on wrestling program on television.

[Mighty the Armadillo hits Lightling Lynx with a flying senton. Mighty the Armadillo is up again. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- I wish every match could be like this!

[Mighty the Armadillo applies an arm wrench to Lightling Lynx. Lightling Lynx trys for a superplex but is unable to lift Mighty the the Armadillo throws Lightling Lynx off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. Lightling Lynx uses a lariat on Mighty the Armadillo. Lightling Lynx executes a corkscrew legdrop on Mighty the Armadillo. Lightling Lynx stands up. Mighty the Armadillo gets back to his feet. A flying shoulder block send Mighty the Armadillo to the mat. Lightling Lynx is up again. Mighty the Armadillo gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Lightling Lynx. Lightling Lynx stands up. Now Mighty the Armadillo standing. Lightling Lynx double underhook faceslams Mighty the Armadillo hard to the Mighty the Armadillo. Mighty the Armadillo is back on his feet. Lightling Lynx rakes the face of Mighty the Armadillo in attempt to make a come back. Mighty the Armadillo hits Lightling Lynx with a single arm DDT. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Nice single arm DDT by Mighty the Armadillo.

[]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Mighty the Armadillo is doing quite well at this point in the match.

[Lightling Lynx nails Scourge the Hedgehog with an inverted DDT. Lightling Lynx moves back to his feet. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- The World Wrestling Federation is the number on wrestling program on television.

[Lightling Lynx puts Scourge the Hedgehog in an arm grapevine submission. Scourge the Hedgehog rakes the face of Lightling Lynx in attempt to make a come back. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Scourge the Hedgehog with a face rake.

[Lightling Lynx grabs Scourge the Hedgehog's head and hites him in the face. Scourge the Hedgehog get nailed with a double axhandle chop from Lightling Lynx. Scourge the Hedgehog is up again. Scourge the Hedgehog low blows Lightling Lynx. Lightling Lynx gets up. Scourge the Hedgehog gets taken down with an armdrag takedown. Scourge the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Lightling Lynx goes to the top and executes a flying hip attack on Scourge the Hedgehog. Lightling Lynx gets up. Lightling Lynx applies an arm wrench to Scourge the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Lightling Lynx executes a arm wrench.

[Lightling Lynx hits him with a back fist. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Lightling Lynx executes a back fist.

[Mighty the Armadillo goes for a falling head butt but Silver the Hedgehog dodges the attack. Lightling Lynx gets up off the ground and Mephiles the Dark hits him with a flying dropkick. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- The World Wrestling Federation is the number on wrestling program on television. After fight

[Jet the Hawk hits Nack the Weasel with an elbowdrop. Nack the Weasel gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk is back on his feet. Nack the Weasel stands up. Nack the Weasel gets up off the ground and Jet the Hawk hits him with a flying dropkick. Jet the Hawk gets back to his feet. Jet the Hawk hits Nack the Weasel with an elbowdrop. Jet the Hawk climbs to his feet. Nack the Weasel gets back to his feet. Jet the Hawk throws Nack the Weasel over the ropes. Nack the Weasel was elimintated by Jet the Hawk. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Nack the Weasel has been eliminated!

[Charmy Bee trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Bean the Bee climbs to his feet. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- This is how wrestling should be!

[Ash the Mongoose with an illegal chokehold on Vector The Crocodile. They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Ash the Mongoose to the corner of the ring. Ash the Mongoose strikes Vector The Crocodile in the chest. Ash the Mongoose grabs Vector The Crocodile by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Vector The Crocodile clotheslines Ash the Mongoose. Vector The Crocodile clotheslines Ash the Mongoose. Vector The Crocodile punches Ash the Mongoose repeatedly. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Vector The Crocodile executes a weak move.

[Vector The Crocodile clotheslines Ash the Mongoose. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Vector The Crocodile executes a weak move.

[Vector The Crocodile punches Ash the Mongoose repeatedly. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Ash the Mongoose takes a weak move.

[They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Ash the Mongoose to the corner of the ring. Ash the Mongoose trys for a backdrop driver but is not strong enough to lift Vector The the Mongoose trys for a body slam but is not strong enough to lift Vector The The Crocodile get nailed with a double axhandle chop from Ash the Mongoose. Ash the Mongoose stomps Vector The Crocodile. Vector The Crocodile gets back to his feet. They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Ash the Mongoose to the corner of the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Vector The Crocodile with a weak move.

[Vector The Crocodile gets elbowed to his midsection by Vector The Crocodile. Ash the Mongoose slaps Vector The Crocodile in the face. Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Ash the Mongoose. Vector The Crocodile sets Ash the Mongoose up DDTs him into the mat. A spinning leg lariat by Jet the Hawk smashes Vector The Crocodile in the face, knocking him down. Jet the Hawk is back on his feet. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Jet the Hawk is doing quite well at this point in the match.

[A side kick by Jet the Hawk turns the match around by knocking Vector The Crocodile to the mat. Jet the Hawk flies from the turnbuckle with an elbowdrop. Jet the Hawk gets back to his feet. Jet the Hawk jumps and elbow smashes the lying Vector The Crocodile. Jet the Hawk moves back to his feet. Vector The Crocodile moves back to his feet. A springboard dropkick by Jet the Hawk sends Mephiles the Dark to the mat. Jet the Hawk uses an elbow drop from off the top rope to hurt Mephiles the Dark even more than he already has. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- flying elbow drop !

[Now Jet the Hawk standing. Bean the Dynamite trys for a single arm DDT but Manic the Hedgehog avoids it. Bean the Dynamite tackles Manic the Hedgehog. Now Manic the Hedgehog standing. Manic the Hedgehog tackles Bean the Dynamite and pummels his head. Bean the Dynamite gets up. Manic the Hedgehog takes Bean the Dynamite down with a knee. Bean the Dynamite goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Manic the Hedgehog. Bean the Dynamite moves back to his feet. Bean the Dynamite stomps Manic the Hedgehog's head. Manic the Hedgehog short lariats Bean the Dynamite. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Manic the Hedgehog executes a short lariat.

[Bean the Dynamite stands up. Bean the Dynamite trys for a spinning back suplex but is not strong enough to lift Manic the Hedgehog.]

**Chris Thorndyke**- The World Wrestling Federation is the number on wrestling program on television.

[Bean the Dynamite hits a flying karate chop right to Manic the Hedgehog's neck. Manic the Hedgehog hits a kneeling headbutt to Bean the Dynamite's groin. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Manic the Hedgehog with a kneeling headbutt.

[Bean the Dynamite stands up. Bean the Dynamite gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Manic the Hedgehog gets elbowed to his midsection by Manic the Hedgehog. Manic the Hedgehog tackles Bean the Dynamite. Manic the Hedgehog gets hit with a flying forearm right to the face. Manic the Hedgehog stands up. Bean the Dynamite gets tiger suplexed by Manic the Hedgehog. Bean the Dynamite gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Manic the Hedgehog. Manic the Hedgehog stomps Bean the Dynamite's head. Manic the Hedgehog puts Bean the Dynamite in an arm grapevine submission. Bean the Dynamite is up again. Storm the Albatross is back on his feet. Storm the Albatross chops Bark the Polar Bear. Bark the Polar Bear clotheslines Storm the Albatross. Storm the Albatross hits Bark the Polar Bear with the back of his elbow. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Storm the Albatross executes a back elbow.

[Storm the Albatross shoulder tackles Bark the Polar Bear. Storm the Albatross moves back to his feet. Bark the Polar Bear is up again. Bark the Polar Bear with a powerful choke lift on Storm the Albatross. Bark the Polar Bear sucks chants start in the crowd. Bark the Polar Bear punches Storm the Albatross repeatedly. Storm the Albatross pokes Bark the Polar Bear in the eyes. They lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Storm the Albatross to the corner of the ring. They lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Storm the Albatross to the corner of the ring. They lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Storm the Albatross to the corner of the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Bark the Polar Bear executes a weak move.

[Bark the Polar Bear punches Storm the Albatross repeatedly. Bark the Polar Bear clotheslines Storm the Albatross. Manic the Hedgehog is t-bone suplexed by Scourge the Hedgehog. Now Scourge the Hedgehog standing. Scourge the Hedgehog trys for a double underhook backbreaker but Manic the Hedgehog avoids it. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Manic the Hedgehog could use some help about now.

[Mighty the Armadillo grabs his hand and flips him to the mat. Mighty the Armadillo chants start. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Mighty the Armadillo with a Omote Gyaku.

[Manic the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. After fight Ash the Mongoose dives head first into Mephiles the Dark. Ash the Mongoose chants start. Mephiles the Dark gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Ash the Mongoose. Ash the Mongoose climbs to his feet. Mephiles the Dark is hit with a backward kick. Ash the Mongoose chants start. Mephiles the Dark gets back to his feet. Ash the Mongoose grabs Mephiles the Dark's head and hites him in the face. Ash the Mongoose throws Mephiles the Dark to the floor. Mephiles the Dark was elimintated by Ash the Mongoose. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- That will do it for Mephiles the Dark. He's been eliminated!

[Bark the Polar Bear with a powerful choke lift on Aaron the Enchida. After fight Bark the Polar Bear punches Aaron the Enchida repeatedly. Bark the Polar Bear with a power

ul choke lift on Aaron the Enchida. Bark the Polar Bear sucks chants start in the crowd. Bark the Polar Bear suplexes Aaron the Enchida. They lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Aaron the Enchida to the corner of the ring. Bark the Polar Bear throws Aaron the Enchida over the ropes. Aaron the Enchida was elimintated by Bark the Polar Bear. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Aaron the Enchida is out of here! After fight

[Silver the Hedgehog suplexes Lightling Lynx. Lightling Lynx is up again. Silver the Hedgehog slaps the face of Lightling Lynx. Silver the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog rakes the face of Lightling Lynx in attempt to make a come back. Silver the Hedgehog hits Lightling Lynx with a rolling elbow smash to the face. Silver the Hedgehog tosses Lightling Lynx to ringside. Lightling Lynx was elimintated by Silver the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Lightling Lynx is out of here!

[Bark the Polar Bear trys for a chokelift but Charmy Bee avoids it. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- The WWF is the only place for entertainment like this!

[Bark the Polar Bear with a powerful choke lift on Charmy Bee. Bark the Polar Bear sucks chants start in the crowd. Bark the Polar Bear clotheslines Charmy Bee. They lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Charmy Bee to the corner of the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Charmy Bee takes a weak move.

[They lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Charmy Bee to the corner of the ring. Out of desperation, Charmy Bee dives from the second turnbuckle, shoulder blocking Bark the Polar Bear. Charmy Bee is up again. Now Bark the Polar Bear standing. Bark the Polar Bear punches Charmy Bee repeatedly. Jet the Hawk trys for a standing moonsault but Mighty the Armadillo avoids it. Mighty the Armadillo bends over as Jet the Hawk elbows him in the midsection. Mighty the Armadillo gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Jet the Hawk on the turnbuckleMighty the Armadillo rising from the mat,Jet the Hawk leaps from the top rope with a bodypress. Mighty the Armadillo gets up. After fight Ash the Mongoose is hooked in a full nelson. Storm the Albatross sucks chants start in the crowd. Storm the Albatross hits Ash the Mongoose with the Asai moonsault bodyblock. Now Storm the Albatross standing. Ash the Mongoose climbs to his feet. Storm the Albatross executes a huge gutbuster on Ash the Mongoose. Storm the Albatross goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Ash the Mongoose. Storm the Albatross throws Ash the Mongoose over the ropes. Ash the Mongoose was elimintated by Storm the Albatross. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- That will do it for Ash the Mongoose. He's been eliminated!

[Storm the Albatross grabs Charmy Bee's head and DDT's him on the mat. Storm the Albatross is up again. Now Charmy Bee standing. Bark the Polar Bear bends over as Charmy Bee elbows him in the midsection. Charmy Bee hits Bark the Polar Bear with an earringer. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Charmy Bee executes a earringer.

[Bark the Polar Bear gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. After fight Bark the Polar Bear punches Charmy Bee repeatedly. Bark the Polar Bear sucks chants start in the crowd. Bark the Polar Bear punches Charmy Bee repeatedly. Bark the Polar Bear punches Charmy Bee repeatedly. Bark the Polar Bear punches Charmy Bee repeatedly. Bark the Polar Bear throws Charmy Bee to the floor. Charmy Bee was elimintated by Bark the Polar Bear. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- That will do it for Charmy Bee. He's been eliminated!

[Bean the Dynamite executes a reverse DDT on Mighty the Armadillo. Mighty the Armadillo is up again. Bean the Dynamite chops Mighty the Armadillo. Bean the Dynamite trys for a belly-to-back suplex but is unable to lift Mighty the the Armadillo with an Aztecan suplex on Bean the Dynamite sends him to the mat. Mighty the Armadillo is up again. Mighty the Armadillo executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Bean the Dynamite. Mighty the Armadillo gets up. Mighty the Armadillo hits Bean the Dynamite with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Bean the Dynamite gets knocked on the ground and Mighty the Armadillo flips onto him. Mighty the Armadillo stands up. Bean the Dynamite moves back to his feet. Bean the Dynamite connects with a somersault slam on Mighty the Armadillo. Bean the Dynamite gets back to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo stands up. Manic the Hedgehog hits Vector The Crocodile with an inverted atomic drop. Manic the Hedgehog chants start. Manic the Hedgehog unleashes the Canadian backbreaker on Storm the Albatross. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- If Manic the Hedgehog keeps using moves like that Canadian backbreaker he could win the match!

[Manic the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Storm the Albatross stands up. Manic the Hedgehog executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Storm the Albatross. Storm the Albatross moves back to his feet. Flying side kick by Storm the Albatross takes Manic the Hedgehog off his feet. Storm the Albatross stands up. Manic the Hedgehog gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Storm the Albatross. Now Storm the Albatross standing. Storm the Albatross applies an arm wrench to Manic the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- arm wrench!

[Manic the Hedgehog stands up. Storm the Albatross hits a koppo kick on Manic the Hedgehog. Now Manic the Hedgehog standing. Manic the Hedgehog nails the bridging back suplex on Storm the Albatross. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- My God! What a match! After fight

[Manic the Hedgehog goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Storm the Albatross. Manic the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Storm the Albatross climbs to his feet. Flying sommersault drop kick by Manic the Hedgehog puts him back in the match. Now Manic the Hedgehog standing. Manic the Hedgehog knee drops Storm the Albatross. Manic the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Manic the Hedgehog climbs to the top rope and nails Storm the Albatross with a reverse flying elbow drop. Now Storm the Albatross standing. Manic the Hedgehog throws Storm the Albatross over the ropes. Storm the Albatross was elimintated by Manic the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Storm the Albatross is out of here!

[Vector The Crocodile piledrives Manic the Hedgehog. After fight Vector The Crocodile suplexes Manic the Hedgehog. Manic the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Manic the Hedgehog to the corner of the ring. Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Bark the Polar Bear. Vector The Crocodile sets Bark the Polar Bear up DDTs him into the mat. Vector The Crocodile chants start. Vector The Crocodile throws Bark the Polar Bear over the ropes. Bark the Polar Bear was elimintated by Vector The Crocodile. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Bark the Polar Bear is out of here!

[Scourge the Hedgehog trys for a bridging back suplex but is not strong enough to lift Vector The Crocodile.]

**Chris Thorndyke**- What an outstanding match!

[Scourge the Hedgehog trys for a Death Valley Driver but Vector The Crocodile avoids it. Scourge the Hedgehog hits Vector The Crocodile with a heart punch. Scourge the Hedgehog rolls onto Vector The Crocodile connecting with a knee. Scourge the Hedgehog jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Vector The Crocodile. Vector The Crocodile is up again. Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Scourge the Hedgehog. Vector The Crocodile chants start. Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Silver the Hedgehog. Vector The Crocodile chants start. Manic the Hedgehog places Bean the Dynamite over by the turnbuckle. Manic the Hedgehog jumps off with a flying sommersault neckbreaker. Manic the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Manic the Hedgehog executes a corkscrew legdrop on Bean the Dynamite. Manic the Hedgehog gets up. Manic the Hedgehog fist drops Bean the Dynamite on the mat. Manic the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Bean the Dynamite is back on his feet. Manic the Hedgehog double underhook faceslams Bean the Dynamite hard to the Bean the Dynamite. Bean the Dynamite gets up. Manic the Hedgehog hits Bean the Dynamite with the back of his elbow. Manic the Hedgehog does a cartwheel and kicks Bean the Dynamite in the face. Now Bean the Dynamite standing. Bean the Dynamite gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Manic the Hedgehog. Vector The Crocodile is speared by Manic the Hedgehog. Manic the Hedgehog stands up. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- I wish every match could be like this!

[Bean the Dynamite kicks Manic the Hedgehog in the stomach and executes the sitdown face slam. Now Bean the Dynamite standing. Bean the Dynamite trys for a leg drop but Manic the Hedgehog avoids it. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- My God! What a match!

[Bean the Dynamite rolls onto Manic the Hedgehog connecting with a knee. Bean the Dynamite goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Manic the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Manic the Hedgehog takes a flying sitdown splash.

[Bean the Dynamite trys for a tiger suplex but is unable to lift Manic the the Dynamite grabs Manic the Hedgehog's leg and takes him down. Manic the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Manic the Hedgehog monkey flips Bean the Dynamite onto the mat. Manic the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Bean the Dynamite stands up. Bean the Dynamite double underhook faceslams Manic the Hedgehog hard to the Manic the Hedgehog. Manic the Hedgehog gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Bean the Dynamite. Bean the Dynamite gets up. Manic the Hedgehog hits a power slam on Bean the Dynamite. Manic the Hedgehog chants start. Manic the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Bean the Dynamite is back on his feet. After fight Manic the Hedgehog with an illegal chokehold on Bean the Dynamite. Bean the Dynamite gets back to his feet. Manic the Hedgehog hits Bean the Dynamite with a heart punch. Manic the Hedgehog climbs to the top turnbuckle and jumps off with an Air Sabu on Bean the Dynamite. Manic the Hedgehog with a falling splash on Bean the Dynamite. Manic the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Manic the Hedgehog throws Bean the Dynamite over the ropes. Bean the Dynamite was elimintated by Manic the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Bean the Dynamite is out of here! After fight

[Mighty the Armadillo picks up Jet the Hawk and hits him with the Death Valley Driver. Mighty the Armadillo gets back to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo rolls onto Jet the Hawk connecting with a knee. Mighty the Armadillo executes a corkscrew legdrop on Jet the Hawk. Mighty the Armadillo chants start. Mighty the Armadillo fist drops Jet the Hawk on the mat. Mighty the Armadillo gets back to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo tosses Jet the Hawk to ringside. Jet the Hawk was elimintated by Mighty the Armadillo. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- That will do it for Jet the Hawk. He's been eliminated! After fight

[They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Scourge the Hedgehog to the corner of the ring. Vector The Crocodile chants start. Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Scourge the Hedgehog. Vector The Crocodile clotheslines Scourge the Hedgehog. Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Scourge the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog is up again. Vector The Crocodile throws Scourge the Hedgehog to the floor. Scourge the Hedgehog was elimintated by Vector The Crocodile. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Scourge the Hedgehog is out of here! After fight

[Manic the Hedgehog gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Mighty the Armadillo. Mighty the Armadillo bounces Manic the Hedgehog off the ropes and clotheslines him. Mighty the Armadillo chants start. Mighty the Armadillo trys for a double underhook suplex but is unable to lift Vector The the Armadillo kicks Vector The Crocodile in the back of the leg. Mighty the Armadillo chants start. Mighty the Armadillo throws Vector The Crocodile over the ropes. Vector The Crocodile was elimintated by Mighty the Armadillo. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- That will do it for Vector The Crocodile. He's been eliminated! After fight

[Manic the Hedgehog punches Silver the Hedgehog repeatedly. Manic the Hedgehog hiptosses Silver the Hedgehog. Manic the Hedgehog hits a frog splash on Silver the Hedgehog. Manic the Hedgehog chants start. Manic the Hedgehog knees Silver the Hedgehog and rolls back to his feet. Manic the Hedgehog tosses Silver the Hedgehog to ringside. Silver the Hedgehog was elimintated by Manic the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- That will do it for Silver the Hedgehog. He's been eliminated! After fight

[Manic the Hedgehog puts Mighty the Armadillo in the double underhook position and gives him a doubl underhook backbreaker. Manic the Hedgehog chants start. Mighty the Armadillo moves back to his feet. Mexican hiptoss executed by Manic the Hedgehog. Manic the Hedgehog hits Mighty the Armadillo with a flying senton. Manic the Hedgehog chants start. Manic the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Manic the Hedgehog hits Mighty the Armadillo with an elbowdrop. Manic the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Manic the Hedgehog throws Mighty the Armadillo to the floor. Mighty the Armadillo was elimintated by Manic the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- That will do it for Mighty the Armadillo. He's been eliminated! We've got ourselves a winner!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of the battle royal, and new Chaos Emerald champion, Manic the Hedgehog!

(Fang runs into ring with steel chair and attacks Manic.)

**Chris Thorndyke**- Oh no, I think Manic is hurt.


	3. The tag team match week 3

**Fiona Fox vs. Amy Rose (Womens) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match for the Womens title. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 34 pounds, from Anti-Mobius, Fiona Fox! (crowd boos ***)

[Fiona Fox comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and his opponent, weighing in at 45 pounds, from Westside Island he holds the Womens title belt, Amy Rose! (crowd cheers ******)

[Amy Rose walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Princess Elise checks Fiona Fox's boots and knee pads. Amy Rose walks around the ring. (the bell rings) Fiona Fox hits Amy Rose with an earringer. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fiona Fox with a earringer.

[Fiona Fox pokes Amy Rose in the eyes. Amy Rose bites Fiona Fox's arm out of desparation. Fiona Fox slaps Amy Rose. Fiona Fox bites Amy Rose's arm out of desparation. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fiona Fox with a arm bite.

[Fiona Fox pulls Amy Rose's hair. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fiona Fox executes a hair pull.

[Amy Rose trys for a power move but Fiona Fox avoids it. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fiona Fox could use some help about now.

[Amy Rose rakes the face of Fiona Fox in attempt to make a come back. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Amy Rose with a face rake.

[Fiona Fox rakes the face of Amy Rose in attempt to make a come back. Amy Rose pokes Fiona Fox in the eyes. Amy Rose pulls Fiona Fox's hair. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - hair pull!

[Fiona Fox grabs Amy Rose's head and hites him in the face. Fiona Fox gouges Amy Rose's eyes out. Fiona Fox bites Amy Rose's arm out of desparation. Fiona Fox sets Amy Rose up DDTs him into the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - If Fiona Fox keeps using moves like that power move he could win the match!

[Fiona Fox covers Amy Rose hooking the leg. The ref starts the count. ...1 ...2 Amy Rose kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That was almost the end of the match right there!

[Amy Rose is back on his feet. Fiona Fox goes for a figure four. Referee Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... ... ... Amy Rose is fighting the hold. Amy Rose escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That was almost the end of the match right there!

[Fiona Fox drags Amy Rose to the floor. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fiona Fox can't get a pin at ringside.

[Princess Elise starts the count (.1) (..2) Fiona Fox slaps Amy Rose. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fiona Fox executes a slap.

[(...3) Amy Rose grabs Fiona Fox's head and hites him in the face. (...4) Fiona Fox grabs Amy Rose's head and hites him in the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Amy Rose takes a face bite.

[(...5) Amy Rose and Fiona Fox move back into the ring. Amy Rose gouges Fiona Fox's eyes out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fiona Fox takes a eye gouge.

[Amy Rose hits Fiona Fox with an earringer. Amy Rose slaps Fiona Fox. Amy Rose piledrives Fiona Fox. Amy Rose chants start. Amy

Rose punches Fiona Fox repeatedly. Fiona Fox pokes Amy Rose in the eyes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Amy Rose takes a eye poke.

[Fiona Fox gouges Amy Rose's eyes out. Fiona Fox rakes the face of Amy Rose in attempt to make a come back. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Amy Rose takes a face rake.

[Fiona Fox hits Amy Rose with an earringer. Fiona Fox pulls Amy Rose's hair. Fiona Fox pokes Amy Rose in the eyes. Fiona Fox goes for a power move but Amy Rose dodges the attack. Fiona Fox drags Amy Rose to the floor. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Weapons are everywhere all over ringside.

[Princess Elise starts the count (.1) (..2) Fiona Fox pulls Amy Rose's hair. (...3) Fiona Fox hits Amy Rose with an earringer. (...4) Fiona Fox slaps Amy Rose. (...5) Amy Rose and Fiona Fox move back into the ring. Amy Rose bites Fiona Fox's arm out of desparation. Amy Rose pokes Fiona Fox in the eyes. Amy Rose hits Fiona Fox with an earringer. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Amy Rose executes a earringer.

[Amy Rose grabs Fiona Fox's head and hites him in the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - face bite!

[Amy Rose gouges Fiona Fox's eyes out. Amy Rose rakes the face of Fiona Fox in attempt to make a come back. Fiona Fox piledrives Amy Rose. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Nice power move by Fiona Fox.

[Fiona Fox drags Amy Rose to the floor. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Amy Rose will have to watch out for weapons at ringside.

[Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Fiona Fox chokes Amy Rose with a microphone cable. (..2) Fiona Fox punches Amy Rose repeatedly. (...3) Fiona Fox rakes the face of Amy Rose in attempt to make a come back. (...4) Fiona Fox bites Amy Rose's arm out of desparation. (...5) Fiona Fox and Amy Rose move back into the ring. Fiona Fox grabs Amy Rose's head and hites him in the face. Fiona Fox gouges Amy Rose's eyes out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Amy Rose takes a eye gouge.

[Fiona Fox hits Amy Rose with an earringer. Fiona Fox pokes Amy Rose in the eyes. Amy Rose piledrives Fiona Fox. Amy Rose goes for a figure four. Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... ... ... Amy Rose breaks the hold. Amy Rose sends Fiona Fox to ringside. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Amy Rose cuts Fiona Fox with a blade. Fiona Fox is bleeding as a result. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is quality sports entertainment! ringside is covered with blood from these fighters.

[(..2) They lockup. Amy Rose sends Fiona Fox to the corner of ringside. (...3) Amy Rose pulls Fiona Fox's hair. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Amy Rose executes a hair pull.

[(...4) Fiona Fox gouges Amy Rose's eyes out. (...5) They fight into the aisle. Fiona Fox and Amy Rose move back to ringside. Fiona Fox takes Amy Rose into the ring. Fiona Fox grabs Amy Rose's head and hites him in the face. Fiona Fox slaps Amy Rose. Fiona Fox rakes the face of Amy Rose in attempt to make a come back. Amy Rose suplexes Fiona Fox. Fiona Fox gets up. Amy Rose drags Fiona Fox to the floor. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Amy Rose suplexes Fiona Fox. Amy Rose chants start. They lockup. Amy Rose sends Fiona Fox to the corner of ringside. Amy Rose and Fiona Fox move back into the ring. Amy Rose sets Fiona Fox up DDTs him into the mat. Fiona Fox moves back to his feet. Amy Rose piledrives Fiona Fox. Amy Rose applies a boston crab to Fiona Fox. Princess Elise asks Fiona Fox if he quits. ... Fiona Fox is fighting the hold. ... Amy Rose tightens the hold. ... Fiona Fox trys to escape. ... ... ... Fiona Fox is fighting the hold. ... Amy Rose tightens the hold. ... ... ... Fiona Fox taps out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Amy Rose has won the match!

**Chris Thorndyke**- The winner of this match, and the first ever Womens champion, Amy Rose!

**Chris Throrndyke-**Let's take a recap on what happened last week.

**Fang: Last week, i won the fatal four way match, and I was supposed to be the champion. But they did'nt give it to me. Instead I GOT NOTHING! So listen here Corey Hedgehog, you are going to give me that title, or i'll come back there, and kick YOUR BUTT!**

**(General manger Corey Hedgehog comes out.)**

**Corey: Hey hey hey hey, what's wrong? So you did'nt get the title, that's ok. But threating me? You're closer to being fired than closer to the championship. But i'm still not giving you the championship. Kay?**

**Fang: NO! It's not ok! I want that title, I WON IT FAIR AND SQUARE!**

**Corey: Fine, you can be in a title match. But it will be in A BATTLE ROYAL!**

**Manic wins the battle royal! He is the chaos emerald champion!**

**(Fang runs in with steel chair.)**

**OH NO! MANIC'S HURT!**

**Chris Thorndyke-**Well tonight, Manic will compete in a 6 man tag team match with partners Sonic and Silver. They will versus the team of Fang, Jet, and intercontinental champion, Scourge. And that match is NEXT!

**Manic, Silver and Sonic vs. Fang, Jet, and Scourge (Non-Title Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match tag match. On there way to the ring at this time, Manic, Silver and Sonic!

[Manic, Silver and Sonic come to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and their opponents, the team of Fang, Jet, and Scourge.  
[Fang, Jet, and Scourge walk to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this match. (the bell rings) Sonic the hedgehog executes the guillotine choke on Fang the Sniper. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fang the Sniper takes a guillotine choke.

[Sonic the hedgehog tags Manic the Hedgehog. Fang the Sniper puts Manic the Hedgehog in the achilles tendon hold. Fang the Sniper climbs to his feet. Manic the Hedgehog tags in Silver the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog stands up. Silver the Hedgehog hits him with a back fist. Silver the Hedgehog tags in Manic the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog executes the jumping sidekick on Fang the Sniper. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Come on ref! Do something! Fang the Sniper is being double teamed!

[Silver the Hedgehog short lariats Fang the Sniper. Silver the Hedgehog jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Fang the Sniper. Silver the Hedgehog is up again. Manic the Hedgehog brings in Silver the Hedgehog for Manic, Silver and Sonic. Manic the Hedgehog executes the guillotine choke on Fang the Sniper. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is just awefull! Fang the Sniper is being double teamed!

[Manic the Hedgehog puts Fang the Sniper in an arm grapevine submission. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Manic the Hedgehog with a arm grapevine.

[Manic the Hedgehog executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Fang the Sniper. Manic the Hedgehog is up again. Silver the Hedgehog makes the tag to Manic the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog piledrives Fang the Sniper into the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fang the Sniper is being double teamed!

[Silver the Hedgehog puts Fang the Sniper in an arm grapevine submission. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fang the Sniper takes a arm grapevine.

[Fang the Sniper spins aroround Silver the Hedgehog's back and DDT's him into the mat. Silver the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is how wrestling should be!

[Silver the Hedgehog picks up Fang the Sniper and delivers a bone crunching shoulderbreaker. Silver the Hedgehog chants start. Kneelock submission applied by Silver the Hedgehog. Referee Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... (AHHHH!) ... Silver the Hedgehog tightens the hold. ... Silver the Hedgehog tightens the hold. Fang the Sniper escapes. Fang the Sniper is back on his feet. Fang the Sniper punches Silver the Hedgehog in the head. Silver the Hedgehog with an illegal chokehold on Fang the Sniper. Manic the Hedgehog tags Sonic the hedgehog. Sonic the hedgehog hits Fang the Sniper with a flying senton. Sonic the hedgehog piledrives Fang the Sniper into the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is just awefull! Fang the Sniper is being double teamed!

[Sonic the hedgehog hits Fang the Sniper with an elbowdrop. Sonic the hedgehog climbs to his feet. Sonic the hedgehog tags in Silver the Hedgehog. They lockup. Fang the Sniper sends Silver the Hedgehog to the corner of the ring. Silver the Hedgehog uses a snap mare takeover on Fang the Sniper. Manic the Hedgehog tagged in by Silver the Hedgehog. Sonic the hedgehog slingshot elbow drops Fang the Sniper. Manic the Hedgehog grabs Fang the Sniper and applies an arm wrench. Silver the Hedgehog executes a corkscrew legdrop on Fang the Sniper. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is just awefull! Fang the Sniper is being double teamed!

[Fang the Sniper clotheslines Silver the Hedgehog. Fang the Sniper tags in Scourge the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Manic the Hedgehog. Manic the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Manic the Hedgehog with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Scourge the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog gets hit with the shooting star press from Manic the Hedgehog. Referee Princess Elise makes the count. ...1 ...2 Scourge the Hedgehog escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - You just can't win this early in a match. Especially with an opponent like Scourge the Hedgehog.

[Scourge the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Jet the Hawk tagged in by Scourge the Hedgehog. Manic the Hedgehog stomps Jet the Hawk's head. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Manic the Hedgehog executes a stomp.

[Jet the Hawk gets hit with the shooting star press from Manic the Hedgehog. The ref starts the count. ...1 Jet the Hawk kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Not even close!

[Jet the Hawk stands up. Jet the Hawk executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Manic the Hedgehog. Manic the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Manic the Hedgehog short lariats Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk moves back to his feet. Jet the Hawk tags Fang the Sniper. Fang the Sniper runs and tackles Manic the Hedgehog. Fang the Sniper punches him in the head. Fang the Sniper tags in Scourge the Hedgehog. They lockup. Manic the Hedgehog sends Scourge the Hedgehog to the corner of the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Scourge the Hedgehog takes a weak move.

[Manic the Hedgehog tags Sonic the hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. Scourge the Hedgehog is hooked in a full nelson. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Sonic the hedgehog with a full nelson.

[Sonic the hedgehog brings in Silver the Hedgehog for Manic, Silver and Sonic. Silver the Hedgehog bites Scourge the Hedgehog's arm out of desparation. Scourge the Hedgehog is t-bone suplexed by Manic the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog pump handle slams Scourge the Hedgehog to the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is just awefull! Scourge the Hedgehog is being double teamed!

[Silver the Hedgehog discus punches Scourge the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Silver the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog tags Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk elbows Silver the Hedgehog in the stomach, trying to even the match. Silver the Hedgehog holds his head after recieving an earringer from Jet the Hawk. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - earringer!

[Silver the Hedgehog tags in Sonic the hedgehog. Sonic the hedgehog gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Sonic the hedgehog brings in Manic the Hedgehog for Manic, Silver and Sonic. Silver the Hedgehog rakes the face of Jet the Hawk in attempt to make a come back. Flying side kick by Sonic the hedgehog takes Jet the Hawk off his feet. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk is being double teamed!

[Jet the Hawk hits a flying karate chop right to Sonic the hedgehog's neck. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - flying karate chop!

[Manic the Hedgehog makes the tag to Sonic the hedgehog. Sonic the hedgehog kicks Jet the Hawk in the head. Sonic the hedgehog goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Jet the Hawk. Sonic the hedgehog is up again. Jet the Hawk is up again. Jet the Hawk trys for a flying somersault neckbreaker but Sonic the hedgehog avoids it. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - What an outstanding match!

[Jet the Hawk brings in Fang the Sniper for Fang, Jet, and Scourge. Scourge the Hedgehog clotheslines Sonic the hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog piledrives Sonic the hedgehog. Sonic the hedgehog is nailed with a dropkick from the top rope by Jet the Hawk. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Come on ref! Do something! Sonic the hedgehog is being double teamed!

[Sonic the hedgehog with a high crossbody on Jet the Hawk. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Sonic the hedgehog with a high cross body.

[Sonic the hedgehog gets up. Sonic the hedgehog applies an arm wrench to Jet the Hawk. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - arm wrench!

[Sonic the hedgehog jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Jet the Hawk. Sonic the hedgehog is back on his feet. Jet the Hawk stands up. Fang the Sniper brings in Scourge the Hedgehog for Fang, Jet, and Scourge. Jet the Hawk places Sonic the hedgehog on the turnbuckle and executes the top-rope DVD! Sonic the hedgehog is down. Fang the Sniper places Sonic the hedgehog on the turnbuckle and executes the belly-to-back superplex. Jet the Hawk jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Sonic the hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is just awefull! Sonic the hedgehog is being double teamed!

[Flying side kick by Jet the Hawk takes Sonic the hedgehog off his feet. Jet the Hawk moves back to his feet. Sonic the hedgehog stands up. Sonic the hedgehog gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Jet the Hawk gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Sonic the hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - jumping neck snap!

[Scourge the Hedgehog tags in Fang the Sniper. Fang the Sniper lifts Sonic the hedgehog into the air. Holds him and drops him to the mat. Scourge the Hedgehog suplexes Sonic the hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog sets Sonic the hedgehog up DDTs him into the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Come on ref! Do something! Sonic the hedgehog is being double teamed!

[Scourge the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog pulls Sonic the hedgehog's hair. Fang the Sniper tags in Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Sonic the hedgehog executes a jawbreakeron Jet the Hawk. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk takes a jawbreaker.

[Sonic the hedgehog stands up. Silver the Hedgehog tagged in by Sonic the hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Jet the Hawk. Now Silver the Hedgehog standing. Silver the Hedgehog measures Jet the Hawk up and drops a closed fist. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Silver the Hedgehog with a fist drop.

[Silver the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog brings in Sonic the hedgehog for Manic, Silver and Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog executes a corkscrew legdrop on Jet the Hawk. Sonic the hedgehog stands up. Sonic the hedgehog brings in Silver the Hedgehog for Manic, Silver and Sonic. Manic the Hedgehog rolls onto Jet the Hawk connecting with a knee. Silver the Hedgehog climbs to the top of the turnbuckle and executes the diving headbutt on Jet the Hawk. Manic the Hedgehog fist drops Jet the Hawk on the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is just awefull! Jet the Hawk is being double teamed!

[Manic the Hedgehog jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Jet the Hawk. Manic the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Jet the Hawk tags Fang the Sniper. Scourge the Hedgehog hits a flying karate chop right to Silver the Hedgehog's neck. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Come on ref! Do something! Silver the Hedgehog is being double teamed!

[Scourge the Hedgehog rakes the face of Silver the Hedgehog in attempt to make a come back. Fang the Sniper makes the tag to Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk climbs to his feet. Jet the Hawk tears Silver the Hedgehog down with a flying clothesline from the top turnbuckle. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Jet the Hawk with a flying clothesline.

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk's momma would be proud!

[Jet the Hawk's risk pays off when he nails Silver the Hedgehog with a flying knee drop to the face. Jet the Hawk sucks chants start in the crowd. Jet the Hawk gets up. Jet the Hawk with a somersault splash on Silver the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog is holding his neck after he recieves a flying legdrop to the throat by Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk moves back to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog is locked in an elbow submission by Jet the Hawk. The referee is checking the situation. ... Silver the Hedgehog is fighting the hold. ... Silver the Hedgehog trys to escape. Jet the Hawk breaks the hold. Jet the Hawk hits Silver the Hedgehog with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Jet the Hawk gets up. Jet the Hawk hits Silver the Hedgehog with a flying senton. Silver the Hedgehog punches Jet the Hawk repeatedly. Silver the Hedgehog hits Jet the Hawk with the spinebuster slam. Silver the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Silver the Hedgehog uses a legsweep faceslam to bring Jet the Hawk down. Jet the Hawk gets hit with the Telko from Silver the Hedgehog. The ref starts the count. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winners of this match, Manic, Silver and Sonic!

**Matches at Mobius Rules:**

**Manic vs. Fang (Chaos Emerald.)**

**Shadow vs. ? (Mobius.)**

**Scourge vs. Silver (Intercontinental.)**

**Amy vs. ? (Women's)**

**Knuckles vs. ? (SWF.)**


	4. Number 1 contenders week 4

**10 Man Battle Royal (Over The Top Battle Royal) (Non-Title Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - The following is a 10 man Over The Top Battle Royal battle royal.

[All 10 men are at the ring. (the bell rings) Ash the Mongoose clotheslines Jet the Hawk. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ash the Mongoose with a weak move.

[Jet the Hawk elbow smashes Ash the Mongoose in the nose. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk executes a elbow smash.

[Ash the Mongoose kicks Jet the Hawk in the groin. Ash the Mongoose goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Jet the Hawk. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ash the Mongoose with a flying double foot stomp.

[Jet the Hawk climbs to his feet. Jet the Hawk slaps both sides of Ash the Mongoose's head out of desperation. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - earringer!

[Ash the Mongoose pulls Jet the Hawk's hair. Ash the Mongoose hits a jumping elbow hrust on Jet the Hawk. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ash the Mongoose executes a jumping elbow thrust.

[Jet the Hawk is back on his feet. After getadvantage m-wnum = 10 Jet the Hawk places Ash the Mongoose on the turnbuckle and executes the top-rope DVD! Ash the Mongoose is down. Jet the Hawk sucks chants start in the crowd. Ash the Mongoose climbs to his feet. Jet the Hawk tries to even the match with a flying shoulder block. Jet the Hawk gets back to his feet. Ash the Mongoose gets up. Ash the Mongoose gouges Jet the Hawk's eyes out. Ash the Mongoose chops Jet the Hawk. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ash the Mongoose executes a chop.

[Ash the Mongoose rakes the face of Jet the Hawk in attempt to make a come back. Jet the Hawk goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Ash the Mongoose. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk with a flying double foot stomp.

[Jet the Hawk moves back to his feet. Ash the Mongoose climbs to his feet. Flying somersault drop kick by Jet the Hawk puts him back in the match. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk executes a flying somersault dropkick.

[Now Jet the Hawk standing. Flying side kick by Jet the Hawk takes Ash the Mongoose off his feet. Ash the Mongoose executes a gut-wrench powerbomb on Jet the Hawk. Ash the Mongoose sucks chants start in the crowd. Jet the Hawk stands up. Ash the Mongoose pokes Jet the Hawk in the eyes. Ash the Mongoose gets elbowed to his midsection by Ash the Mongoose. Jet the Hawk elbow smashes Ash the Mongoose in the nose. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk with a elbow smash.

[Jet the Hawk gets tiger suplexed by Ash the Mongoose. Ash the Mongoose is up again. Ash the Mongoose rolls onto Jet the Hawk connecting with a knee. Ash the Mongoose jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Jet the Hawk. Ash the Mongoose moves back to his feet. Ash the Mongoose kicks Jet the Hawk on the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk takes a stomp.

[Now Jet the Hawk standing. Now Aaron the Enchida standing. Aaron the Enchida executes a corkscrew legdrop on Duck "Bill" Platypus. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - corkscrew legdrop!

[Duck "Bill" Platypus gets up. Duck "Bill" Platypus hits Aaron the Enchida with a headbutt to the mid-section. Aaron the Enchida executes a jawbreakeron Duck "Bill" Platypus. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Aaron the Enchida with a jawbreaker.

[Duck "Bill" Platypus legsweeps Aaron the Enchida. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Duck "Bill" Platypus with a legsweep.

[Aaron the Enchida climbs to his feet. Aaron the Enchida gives Duck "Bill" Platypus a reverse neckbreaker. Aaron the Enchida climbs to his feet. Aaron the Enchida puts Duck "Bill" Platypus in an arm grapevine submission. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets back to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus get nailed with a double axhandle chop from Aaron the Enchida. Duck "Bill" Platypus is up again. Duck "Bill" Platypus does a handspring and hits Aaron the Enchida with a bodyblock, what a move! Duck "Bill" Platypus chants start. Duck "Bill" Platypus moves back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida is up again. Duck "Bill" Platypus comes from behind and bulldogs Aaron the Enchida. Aaron the Enchida moves back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida with an illegal chokehold on Duck "Bill" Platypus. Duck "Bill" Platypus climbs to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus executes a headlock takedown. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Duck "Bill" Platypus executes a headlock takedown.

[Aaron the Enchida gets back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida executes a headlock takedown. Aaron the Enchida jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Duck "Bill" Platypus. Duck "Bill" Platypus moves back to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus executes a jawbreakeron Aaron the Enchida. Duck "Bill" Platypus is back on his feet. Aaron the Enchida gets back to his feet. Charmy Bee hits a ropeflip moonsault on Jet the Hawk. Charmy Bee flies from the turnbuckle with an elbowdrop. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Charmy Bee executes a elbow drop.

[Charmy Bee is back on his feet. Jet the Hawk hits a flying karate chop right to Charmy Bee's neck. Charmy Bee jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Jet the Hawk. Charmy Bee is back on his feet. Jet the Hawk is up again. Jet the Hawk executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Charmy Bee. Charmy Bee is back on his feet. Charmy Bee hits a jumping elbow hrust on Jet the Hawk. Charmy Bee jumps and elbow smashes the lying Jet the Hawk. Now Charmy Bee standing. Jet the Hawk moves back to his feet. Jet the Hawk trys for a flying hip attack but Charmy Bee avoids it. Ray the Flying squirrel is back on his feet. Ray the Flying squirrel hits Bean the Dynamite with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Ray the Flying squirrel gets back to his feet. Now Bean the Dynamite standing. Ray the Flying squirrel gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Bean the Dynamite comes over and smashes Ray the Flying squirrel's head into it. Ray the Flying squirrel attempts to kick Bean the Dynamite, but Bean the Dynamite catches his leg. Ray the Flying squirrel flips around and kicks Bean the Dynamite. Ray the Flying squirrel climbs to his feet. Bean the Dynamite stands up. Ray the Flying squirrel gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Ray the Flying squirrel gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Bean the Dynamite. Bean the Dynamite tackles Ray the Flying squirrel. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ray the Flying squirrel takes a football tackle.

[Ray the Flying squirrel gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Bean the Dynamite. Ray the Flying squirrel stands up. Bean the Dynamite trys for a tiger suplex but is unable to lift Ray the Flying the Dynamite tackles Ray the Flying squirrel to the mat. Bean the Dynamite gets up. Ray the Flying squirrel climbs to his feet. Flying lariat by Ray the Flying squirrel takes Bean the Dynamite down. Ray the Flying squirrel gets back to his feet. Ray the Flying squirrel hits a jumping elbow hrust on Bean the Dynamite. Ray the Flying squirrel hits Bean the Dynamite with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Ray the Flying squirrel stands up. Bean the Dynamite gets back to his feet. Bean the Dynamite uses a snap mare takeover on Ray the Flying squirrel. Bean the Dynamite hits Ray the Flying squirrel with an elbowdrop. Bean the Dynamite gets back to his feet. Ray the Flying squirrel is up again. Ray the Flying squirrel is hooked in a full nelson. Ray the Flying squirrel hits Bean the Dynamite with an earringer. A flying bodypress by Ray the Flying squirrel takes Bean the Dynamite to the mat with authority. Ray the Flying squirrel is up again. Ray the Flying squirrel hits Bean the Dynamite with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Now Ray the Flying squirrel standing. Bean the Dynamite climbs to his feet. Ash the Mongoose climbs to the top and hits Bean the Dynamite with a flying clothesline. Ash the Mongoose sucks chants start in the crowd. Jet the Hawk executes the twisting moonsault on to Ray the Flying squirrel. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Good twisting moonsault by Jet the Hawk.

[Jet the Hawk stands up. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is quality sports entertainment!

[Duck "Bill" Platypus trys for a body slam but is not strong enough to lift Mighty the Armadillo.]

**Chris Thorndyke** - What an outstanding match!

[Jet the Hawk trys for a tiger suplex but Charmy Bee avoids it. Charmy Bee,standing on the top rope posing for the fans,is caught by suprise. Jet the Hawk German suplexes him Jet the Hawk hits Charmy Bee with an elbowdrop. Jet the Hawk climbs to his feet. Jet the Hawk hits Charmy Bee with an elbowdrop. Jet the Hawk moves back to his feet. Charmy Bee gets up. Charmy Bee slaps both sides of Jet the Hawk's head out of desperation. Jet the Hawk gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Charmy Bee. Jet the Hawk on the turnbuckleCharmy Bee rising from the mat,Jet the Hawk leaps from the top rope with a bodypress. Jet the Hawk gets back to his feet. Jet the Hawk jumps and elbow smashes the lying Charmy Bee. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk with a diving elbow smash.

[Jet the Hawk's head is smashed into the mat with a springboard DDT by Charmy Bee. Charmy Bee climbs to his feet. Charmy Bee executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Jet the Hawk. Now Charmy Bee standing. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - I wish every match could be like this!

[Charmy Bee goes for a turnbuckle splash but Lightling Lynx dodges the attack. Flying side kick by Charmy Bee takes Lightling Lynx off his feet. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Charmy Bee with a flying side kick.

[Now Charmy Bee standing. Lightling Lynx is up again. Charmy Bee elbow smashes Lightling Lynx in the nose. Lightling Lynx bounces Charmy Bee off the ropes and faceslams him onto the mat. Lightling Lynx climbs to his feet. Charmy Bee elbows Lightling Lynx in the stomach, trying to even the match. Lightling Lynx gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Lightling Lynx uses a running lariat to take Charmy Bee down. Lightling Lynx sucks chants start in the crowd. Lightling Lynx gives Charmy Bee a reverse neckbreaker. Now Lightling Lynx standing. Lightling Lynx grabs Charmy Bee and applies an arm wrench. Charmy Bee trys for a top-rope German suplex but Lightling Lynx avoids it. Lightling Lynx gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Charmy Bee executes a elbowsmash.

[Lightling Lynx punches Charmy Bee in the gut. Lightling Lynx jabs Charmy Bee. Charmy Bee goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Lightling Lynx. Charmy Bee gets up. Charmy Bee gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. Lightling Lynx goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Charmy Bee. Lightling Lynx climbs to his feet. Lightling Lynx pokes Charmy Bee in the eyes. Lightling Lynx comes from behind and bulldogs Charmy Bee. Charmy Bee climbs to his feet. Lightling Lynx short clothslines Charmy Bee. Charmy Bee is up again. Jet the Hawk hits Bark the Polar Bear with an elbowdrop. They lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Jet the Hawk to the corner of the ring. They lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Jet the Hawk to the corner of the ring. Jet the Hawk hits a jumping elbow hrust on Bark the Polar Bear. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bark the Polar Bear takes a jumping elbow thrust.

[They lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Jet the Hawk to the corner of the ring. Jet the Hawk kicks Bark the Polar Bear's head out of desperation because Bark the Polar Bear blocked Jet the Hawk's first kick. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk with a enzuigiri.

[Jet the Hawk is up again. Bark the Polar Bear climbs to his feet. Bark the Polar Bear with a powerful choke lift on Jet the Hawk. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bark the Polar Bear's momma would be proud!

[Bark the Polar Bear punches Jet the Hawk repeatedly. Bark the Polar Bear gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Bark the Polar Bear holds his mouth after recieving an elbow smash to the face. Bark the Polar Bear punches Jet the Hawk repeatedly. Bark the Polar Bear punches Jet the Hawk repeatedly. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bark the Polar Bear with a weak move.

[Jet the Hawk kicks Bark the Polar Bear's head out of desperation because Bark the Polar Bear blocked Jet the Hawk's first kick. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - enzuigiri!

[Jet the Hawk is back on his feet. Jet the Hawk jumps and elbow smashes the lying Bark the Polar Bear. Jet the Hawk hits Bark the Polar Bear with an elbowdrop. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk executes a elbow drop.

[Jet the Hawk moves back to his feet. Bark the Polar Bear is driven further into the mat by Jet the Hawk with a diving elbow smash. Jet the Hawk gets up. Now Bark the Polar Bear standing. Bark the Polar Bear with a powerful choke lift on Lightling Lynx. Now Lightling Lynx standing. Bark the Polar Bear clotheslines Lightling Lynx. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bark the Polar Bear executes a weak move.

[Lightling Lynx trys for a superplex but is unable to lift Bark the Polar the Polar Bear punches Lightling Lynx repeatedly. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bark the Polar Bear executes a weak move.

[Lightling Lynx with a headbutt on Bark the Polar Bear. Bark the Polar Bear clotheslines Lightling Lynx. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bark the Polar Bear executes a weak move.

[They lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Lightling Lynx to the corner of the ring. Lightling Lynx trys for a Canadian backbreaker but is not strong enough to lift Bark the Polar Lynx trys for a exploder suplex but is not strong enough to lift Bark the Polar the Enchida hits an electrifying flying sommersault headbutt on Bean the Dynamite. Aaron the Enchida chants start. Aaron the Enchida gets back to his feet. Bean the Dynamite is up again. Aaron the Enchida kicks Bean the Dynamite in the head. Bean the Dynamite moves back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida goes to the top and executes a flying hip attack on Bean the Dynamite. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Aaron the Enchida with a flying hip attack.

[Aaron the Enchida puts Bean the Dynamite in an arm grapevine submission. Aaron the Enchida grabs Bean the Dynamite and applies an arm wrench. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bean the Dynamite takes a arm wrench.

[Aaron the Enchida goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Bean the Dynamite. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Aaron the Enchida executes a flying sitdown splash.

[Aaron the Enchida fist drops Bean the Dynamite on the mat. Aaron the Enchida is up again. Bean the Dynamite gets back to his feet. Bean the Dynamite with a headscissors takeover on Aaron the Enchida. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bean the Dynamite executes a headscissors takeover.

[Bean the Dynamite jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Aaron the Enchida. Bean the Dynamite gets up. Aaron the Enchida is up again. Aaron the Enchida executes the jumping sidekick on Bean the Dynamite. Aaron the Enchida rolls onto Bean the Dynamite connecting with a knee. Bean the Dynamite gets knocked on the ground and Aaron the Enchida flips onto him. Aaron the Enchida gets back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida stomps Bean the Dynamite's head. Bean the Dynamite moves back to his feet. Ash the Mongoose hits a tiger driver on Jet the Hawk. Ash the Mongoose is up again. Ash the Mongoose grabs Jet the Hawk and applies an arm wrench. Jet the Hawk hits a flying karate chop right to Ash the Mongoose's neck. Jet the Hawk goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Ash the Mongoose. Now Jet the Hawk standing. Ash the Mongoose climbs to his feet. Ash the Mongoose runs and tackles Jet the Hawk. Ash the Mongoose punches him in the head. Jet the Hawk gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Ash the Mongoose. Jet the Hawk gets back to his feet. Ash the Mongoose neck snaps Jet the Hawk. Mighty the Armadillo executes a reverse DDT on Bean the Dynamite. Mighty the Armadillo hits a frog splash on Bean the Dynamite. Now Mighty the Armadillo standing. Mighty the Armadillo jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Bean the Dynamite. Now Mighty the Armadillo standing. Bean the Dynamite moves back to his feet. Bean the Dynamite kicks Mighty the Armadillo in the stomach. Bean the Dynamite measures Mighty the Armadillo up and drops a closed fist. Bean the Dynamite climbs to his feet. Bean the Dynamite hits Mighty the Armadillo with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Mighty the Armadillo is back on his feet. Mighty the Armadillo picks up Bean the Dynamite and hits him with a Back Suplex. Bean the Dynamite gets back to his feet. Bean the Dynamite trys for a standing piledriver but is not strong enough to lift Lightling Bee trys for a tilt-a-whirl suplex but is not strong enough to lift Bark the Polar Bee executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Bark the Polar Bear. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Charmy Bee executes a ropeflip hiptoss.

[Charmy Bee hits Bark the Polar Bear with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - elbowdrop!

[Charmy Bee climbs to his feet. Bark the Polar Bear climbs to his feet. Flying side kick by Charmy Bee takes Bark the Polar Bear off his feet. Charmy Bee is back on his feet. Bark the Polar Bear gets back to his feet. Charmy Bee on the turnbuckleBark the Polar Bear rising from the mat,Charmy Bee leaps from the top rope with a bodypress. Charmy Bee gets up. Now Bark the Polar Bear standing. Bark the Polar Bear with a powerful choke lift on Charmy Bee. They lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Charmy Bee to the corner of the ring. Bark the Polar Bear bends over as Charmy Bee elbows him in the midsection. Out of desperation, Charmy Bee dives from the second turnbuckle, shoulder blocking Bark the Polar Bear. Charmy Bee is back on his feet. Bark the Polar Bear stands up. Bark the Polar Bear punches Charmy Bee repeatedly. Charmy Bee attempts to kick Bark the Polar Bear, but Bark the Polar Bear catches his leg. Charmy Bee flips around and kicks Bark the Polar Bear. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - enzuigiri!

[Now Charmy Bee standing. Charmy Bee hits Bark the Polar Bear with an elbowdrop. Charmy Bee hits Bark the Polar Bear with an elbowdrop. Charmy Bee is back on his feet. Charmy Bee jumps and elbow smashes the lying Bark the Polar Bear. Bark the Polar Bear gets up. Bark the Polar Bear with a powerful choke lift on Charmy Bee. Bark the Polar Bear sucks chants start in the crowd. Now Charmy Bee standing. Bark the Polar Bear with a powerful choke lift on Charmy Bee. Charmy Bee gets up. Mighty the Armadillo executes the German suplex on Aaron the Enchida. Mighty the Armadillo is back on his feet. Aaron the Enchida moves back to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo picks up Aaron the Enchida and front slams him on the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - If Mighty the Armadillo keeps using moves like that front slam he could win the match!

[Aaron the Enchida moves back to his feet. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is quality sports entertainment!

[Mighty the Armadillo hits Aaron the Enchida with an inverted atomic drop. Mighty the Armadillo chants start. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That inverted atomic drop was very good.

[Bark the Polar Bear with a powerful choke lift on Aaron the Enchida. Mighty the Armadillo nails Ash the Mongoose with an inverted DDT. Mighty the Armadillo chants start. Mighty the Armadillo stands up. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - What an outstanding match!

[Mighty the Armadillo chokes Ash the Mongoose. Mighty the Armadillo chants start. Mighty the Armadillo with a Russian legsweep on Bark the Polar Bear. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That Russian legsweep was very good.

[Mighty the Armadillo moves back to his feet. Bark the Polar Bear is back on his feet. Aaron the Enchida brings Lightling Lynx down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Lightling Lynx takes a Mexican armdrag takedown.

[After fight Lightling Lynx jumps from the top rope and hits Aaron the Enchida with a flying armdrag. Now Lightling Lynx standing. Lightling Lynx hits Aaron the Enchida with a flying senton. Lightling Lynx climbs to his feet. Lightling Lynx jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Aaron the Enchida. Lightling Lynx sucks chants start in the crowd. Lightling Lynx gets back to his feet. Lightling Lynx goes off the turnbuckle with a flying sommersault splash. Aaron the Enchida climbs to his feet. Lightling Lynx throws Aaron the Enchida to the floor. Aaron the Enchida was elimintated by Lightling Lynx. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That will do it for Aaron the Enchida. He's been eliminated!

[Ray the Flying squirrel piledrives Bean the Dynamite. After fight Ray the Flying squirrel jumps and elbow smashes the lying Bean the Dynamite. Ray the Flying squirrel gets up. Bean the Dynamite gets up. Ray the Flying squirrel jumps off of the top turnbuckle with a twisting moonsault, hitting Bean the Dynamite square in the face. Ray the Flying squirrel is up again. Ray the Flying squirrel hits Bean the Dynamite with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Ray the Flying squirrel hits Bean the Dynamite with a flying senton. Ray the Flying squirrel chants start. Bean the Dynamite is back on his feet. Ray the Flying squirrel throws Bean the Dynamite over the ropes. Bean the Dynamite was elimintated by Ray the Flying squirrel. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That will do it for Bean the Dynamite. He's been eliminated!

[Ash the Mongoose suplexes Jet the Hawk. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The WWF is the only place for entertainment like this! After fight

[The flying hip attack by Charmy Bee didn't do too much damage to Ash the Mongoose. Now Charmy Bee standing. Charmy Bee jumps off of the turnbuckle nailing Ash the Mongoose with an Asia Moonsault. Charmy Bee climbs to his feet. Charmy Bee goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Ash the Mongoose. Charmy Bee moves back to his feet. Charmy Bee hits Ash the Mongoose with a flying senton. Charmy Bee throws Ash the Mongoose over the ropes. Ash the Mongoose was elimintated by Charmy Bee. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ash the Mongoose is out of here! After fight

[Mighty the Armadillo with a gut-wrench suplex on Charmy Bee. Mighty the Armadillo chants start. Now Mighty the Armadillo standing. Mighty the Armadillo with a falling splash on Charmy Bee. Mighty the Armadillo leg drops Charmy Bee. Mighty the Armadillo chants start. Charmy Bee stands up. Mighty the Armadillo uses a cradle suplex on Charmy Bee. Mighty the Armadillo is up again. Mighty the Armadillo throws Charmy Bee over the ropes. Charmy Bee was elimintated by Mighty the Armadillo. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Charmy Bee is out of here!

[Mighty the Armadillo climbs to the top and hits Bark the Polar Bear with a flying clothesline. Mighty the Armadillo moves back to his feet. Bark the Polar Bear is up again. They lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Mighty the Armadillo to the corner of the ring. Bark the Polar Bear clotheslines Mighty the Armadillo. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - weak move!

[Mighty the Armadillo strikes Bark the Polar Bear in the chest. Bark the Polar Bear punches Mighty the Armadillo repeatedly. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bark the Polar Bear with a weak move.

[Mighty the Armadillo trys for a hiptoss but is unable to lift Bark the Polar the Polar Bear clotheslines Mighty the Armadillo. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bark the Polar Bear with a weak move.

[They lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Mighty the Armadillo to the corner of the ring. Mighty the Armadillo trys for a t-bone suplex but is not strong enough to lift Bark the Polar the Armadillo trys for a monkey flip but is unable to lift Bark the Polar lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Mighty the Armadillo to the corner of the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - weak move!

[They lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Mighty the Armadillo to the corner of the ring. Mighty the Armadillo slaps Bark the Polar Bear. They lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Mighty the Armadillo to the corner of the ring. Mighty the Armadillo discus punches Bark the Polar Bear. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bark the Polar Bear takes a discus punch.

[Mighty the Armadillo hits Bark the Polar Bear with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Mighty the Armadillo moves back to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo knees Bark the Polar Bear and rolls back to his feet. Bark the Polar Bear moves back to his feet. Bark the Polar Bear with a powerful choke lift on Mighty the Armadillo. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That chokelift was very good.

[They lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Mighty the Armadillo to the corner of the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - weak move!

[Mighty the Armadillo executes a headlock takedown. Mighty the Armadillo executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Bark the Polar Bear. Mighty the Armadillo is back on his feet. Bark the Polar Bear clotheslines Mighty the Armadillo. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bark the Polar Bear executes a weak move.

[Bark the Polar Bear punches Mighty the Armadillo repeatedly. Bark the Polar Bear punches Mighty the Armadillo repeatedly. Bark the Polar Bear with a powerful choke lift on Mighty the Armadillo. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - What an outstanding match!

[Bark the Polar Bear clotheslines Mighty the Armadillo. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bark the Polar Bear with a weak move.

[Bark the Polar Bear gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Bark the Polar Bear punches Mighty the Armadillo repeatedly. Bark the Polar Bear gets elbowed to his midsection by Bark the Polar Bear. They lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Mighty the Armadillo to the corner of the ring. Bark the Polar Bear clotheslines Mighty the Armadillo. Mighty the Armadillo trys for a Mexican hiptoss but is not strong enough to lift Bark the Polar the Armadillo hits Bark the Polar Bear with a rolling elbow smash to the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Mighty the Armadillo with a rolling elbow smash.

[Bark the Polar Bear stands up. They lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Mighty the Armadillo to the corner of the ring. Bark the Polar Bear punches Mighty the Armadillo repeatedly. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bark the Polar Bear with a weak move.

[Bark the Polar Bear punches Mighty the Armadillo repeatedly. Mighty the Armadillo gives Bark the Polar Bear a reverse neckbreaker. Mighty the Armadillo is back on his feet. Bark the Polar Bear gets knocked on the ground and Mighty the Armadillo flips onto him. Mighty the Armadillo gets up. Mighty the Armadillo goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Bark the Polar Bear. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bark the Polar Bear takes a flying sitdown splash.

[Mighty the Armadillo moves back to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo stomps Bark the Polar Bear. Mighty the Armadillo applies an arm wrench to Bark the Polar Bear. Mighty the Armadillo puts Bark the Polar Bear in an arm grapevine submission. Bark the Polar Bear gets up. Bark the Polar Bear with a powerful choke lift on Mighty the Armadillo. Bark the Polar Bear sucks chants start in the crowd. Mighty the Armadillo moves back to his feet. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The WWF is the only place for entertainment like this!

[They lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Mighty the Armadillo to the corner of the ring. They lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Mighty the Armadillo to the corner of the ring. They lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Mighty the Armadillo to the corner of the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bark the Polar Bear with a weak move.

[Mighty the Armadillo gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Bark the Polar Bear. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Mighty the Armadillo with a jumping neck snap.

[Bark the Polar Bear clotheslines Mighty the Armadillo. They lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Mighty the Armadillo to the corner of the ring. Mighty the Armadillo trys for a shoulderbreaker but is not strong enough to lift Bark the Polar the Polar Bear catches Mighty the Armadillo leg, but Mighty the Armadillo reverses it with an enzuigiri to Bark the Polar Bear's head. Bark the Polar Bear stands up. Mighty the Armadillo trys for a dragon screw but is unable to lift Bark the Polar the Armadillo goes to the top and executes a flying hip attack on Bark the Polar Bear. Mighty the Armadillo gets back to his feet. Bark the Polar Bear punches Mighty the Armadillo repeatedly. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Mighty the Armadillo takes a weak move.

[Mighty the Armadillo kicks Bark the Polar Bear in the groin. Mighty the Armadillo trys for a fireman's carry but is unable to lift Bark the Polar the Polar Bear goes for a chokelift but Mighty the Armadillo dodges the attack. Bark the Polar Bear punches Mighty the Armadillo repeatedly. Mighty the Armadillo throws Bark the Polar Bear off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. Bark the Polar Bear gets up. Bark the Polar Bear punches Mighty the Armadillo repeatedly. They lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Mighty the Armadillo to the corner of the ring. Mighty the Armadillo connects with a low blow. Bark the Polar Bear goes down. They lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Mighty the Armadillo to the corner of the ring. Bark the Polar Bear clotheslines Mighty the Armadillo. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bark the Polar Bear with a weak move.

[Bark the Polar Bear with a powerful choke lift on Duck "Bill" Platypus. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The World Wrestling Federation is the number on wrestling program on television.

[They lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Duck "Bill" Platypus to the corner of the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bark the Polar Bear executes a weak move.

[Bark the Polar Bear clotheslines Duck "Bill" Platypus. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bark the Polar Bear executes a weak move.

[Duck "Bill" Platypus neck snaps Bark the Polar Bear. Bark the Polar Bear gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. Duck "Bill" Platypus hits Bark the Polar Bear with an elbowdrop. Duck "Bill" Platypus with an illegal chokehold on Bark the Polar Bear. Duck "Bill" Platypus measures Bark the Polar Bear up and drops a closed fist. Duck "Bill" Platypus stands up. After fight Ray the Flying squirrel flies from the turnbuckle with an elbowdrop. Jet the Hawk is driven further into the mat by Ray the Flying squirrel with a diving elbow smash. Now Ray the Flying squirrel standing. Ray the Flying squirrel goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Jet the Hawk. Ray the Flying squirrel moves back to his feet. Ray the Flying squirrel hits Jet the Hawk with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Ray the Flying squirrel climbs to his feet. Jet the Hawk is up again. Ray the Flying squirrel throws Jet the Hawk over the ropes. Jet the Hawk was elimintated by Ray the Flying squirrel. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk has been eliminated!

[Ray the Flying squirrel hits the frankensteiner from off the top rope. Ray the Flying squirrel is back on his feet. After fight They lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Mighty the Armadillo to the corner of the ring. Bark the Polar Bear punches Mighty the Armadillo repeatedly. Bark the Polar Bear punches Mighty the Armadillo repeatedly. They lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Mighty the Armadillo to the corner of the ring. Bark the Polar Bear sucks chants start in the crowd. Bark the Polar Bear tosses Mighty the Armadillo to ringside. Mighty the Armadillo was elimintated by Bark the Polar Bear. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Mighty the Armadillo is out of here!

[Duck "Bill" Platypus trys for a spinning back suplex but is not strong enough to lift Bark the Polar "Bill" Platypus,standing on the top rope posing for the fans,is caught by suprise. Ray the Flying squirrel German suplexes him ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - My God! What a match!

[Ray the Flying squirrel uses the rope as a springboard and moonsaults onto Duck "Bill" Platypus. Now Ray the Flying squirrel standing. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ray the Flying squirrel's momma would be proud!

[Ray the Flying squirrel hits Duck "Bill" Platypus with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Duck "Bill" Platypus climbs to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Ray the Flying squirrel. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Duck "Bill" Platypus executes a jumping neck snap.

[Duck "Bill" Platypus gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Duck "Bill" Platypus superkicks Ray the Flying squirrel. Lightling Lynx picks up Ray the Flying squirrel and front slams him on the mat. Lightling Lynx hits a power slam on Ray the Flying squirrel. Lightling Lynx gets up. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The WWF is the only place for entertainment like this!

[Spinning neck-breaker from Lightling Lynx takes Ray the Flying squirrel down. Duck "Bill" Platypus goes off the top nailing Ray the Flying squirrel with a flying elbow drop to the gut. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Duck "Bill" Platypus executes a flying elbow drop (regular).

[Duck "Bill" Platypus stands up. Duck "Bill" Platypus puts Ray the Flying squirrel in an arm grapevine submission. Ray the Flying squirrel gets knocked on the ground and Duck "Bill" Platypus flips onto him. Ray the Flying squirrel climbs to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus hits Ray the Flying squirrel with an earringer. Duck "Bill" Platypus tackles and begins punching Ray the Flying squirrel. Ray the Flying squirrel gets up. Ray the Flying squirrel trys for a tilt-a-whirl suplex but is not strong enough to lift Bark the Polar the Flying squirrel off the top rope with a dropkick, hitting Bark the Polar Bear right in the chin. Ray the Flying squirrel climbs to his feet. Bark the Polar Bear stands up. Flying somersault drop kick by Ray the Flying squirrel puts him back in the match. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bark the Polar Bear takes a flying somersault dropkick.

[Ray the Flying squirrel gets up. Bark the Polar Bear gets back to his feet. Bark the Polar Bear punches Ray the Flying squirrel repeatedly. Bark the Polar Bear clotheslines Ray the Flying squirrel. Bark the Polar Bear clotheslines Ray the Flying squirrel. A flying shoulder block send Bark the Polar Bear to the mat. Bark the Polar Bear is driven further into the mat by Ray the Flying squirrel with a diving elbow smash. Now Ray the Flying squirrel standing. Bark the Polar Bear is back on his feet. Bark the Polar Bear with a powerful choke lift on Duck "Bill" Platypus. Ray the Flying squirrel climbs to the top and hits Bark the Polar Bear with a flying clothesline. Now Bark the Polar Bear standing. Ray the Flying squirrel with a jumping DDT on Bark the Polar Bear. Ray the Flying squirrel hits Bark the Polar Bear with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Ray the Flying squirrel climbs to his feet. Bark the Polar Bear gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Ray the Flying squirrel. Ray the Flying squirrel is back on his feet. Bark the Polar Bear moves back to his feet. Bark the Polar Bear punches Ray the Flying squirrel repeatedly. They lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Ray the Flying squirrel to the corner of the ring. Ray the Flying squirrel hits a flying karate chop right to Bark the Polar Bear's neck. Ray the Flying squirrel executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Bark the Polar Bear. Bark the Polar Bear moves back to his feet. Bark the Polar Bear with a powerful choke lift on Ray the Flying squirrel. Ray the Flying squirrel gets up. Duck "Bill" Platypus is back on his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus hits a kneeling headbutt to Lightling Lynx's groin. Lightling Lynx moves back to his feet. Lightling Lynx neck snaps Duck "Bill" Platypus. Duck "Bill" Platypus executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Lightling Lynx. Lightling Lynx is up again. Lightling Lynx knifehand chops Duck "Bill" Platypus. Lightling Lynx trys for a hiptoss but is unable to lift Duck "Bill" "Bill" Platypus jumps from the top and nails Lightling Lynx with a flying axhandle smash. Duck "Bill" Platypus jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Lightling Lynx. Now Duck "Bill" Platypus standing. Duck "Bill" Platypus goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Lightling Lynx. Lightling Lynx gets up. Lightling Lynx throws Duck "Bill" Platypus off the ropes, rolls on the ground, comes back up and delivers a clothesline. Duck "Bill" Platypus is up again. Flying kick by Lightling Lynx takes Duck "Bill" Platypus down. Lightling Lynx measures Duck "Bill" Platypus up and drops a closed fist. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - fist drop!

[Lightling Lynx gets up. Lightling Lynx hits Duck "Bill" Platypus with an elbowdrop. Lightling Lynx puts Duck "Bill" Platypus in an arm grapevine submission. Duck "Bill" Platypus stands up. Duck "Bill" Platypus executes the flying head scissors on Lightling Lynx. Duck "Bill" Platypus chants start. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - If Duck "Bill" Platypus keeps using moves like that flying head scissors he could win the match!

[Lightling Lynx is back on his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus tackles Lightling Lynx. Duck "Bill" Platypus hits Lightling Lynx with an elbowdrop. Duck "Bill" Platypus is up again. Duck "Bill" Platypus measures Lightling Lynx up and drops a closed fist. Now Duck "Bill" Platypus standing. Lightling Lynx is up again. Lightling Lynx with a jumping DDT on Duck "Bill" Platypus. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Nice jumping DDT by Lightling Lynx.

[After fight Lightling Lynx with a somersault splash on Duck "Bill" Platypus. Lightling Lynx climbs to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus stands up. Lightling Lynx trys for a inveted power bomb but is unable to lift Duck "Bill" Lynx climbs to the top and hits Duck "Bill" Platypus with a flying clothesline. Now Lightling Lynx standing. Lightling Lynx hits a frog splash on Duck "Bill" Platypus. Lightling Lynx sucks chants start in the crowd. Lightling Lynx is back on his feet. Lightling Lynx tosses Duck "Bill" Platypus to ringside. Duck "Bill" Platypus was elimintated by Lightling Lynx. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That will do it for Duck "Bill" Platypus. He's been eliminated! After fight

[Bark the Polar Bear gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Bark the Polar Bear gets elbowed to his midsection by Bark the Polar Bear. A flying bodypress by Ray the Flying squirrel takes Bark the Polar Bear to the mat with authority. Ray the Flying squirrel gets up. A 450 somersault headbutt by Ray the Flying squirrel takes its toll on Bark the Polar Bear. Ray the Flying squirrel throws Bark the Polar Bear to the floor. Bark the Polar Bear was elimintated by Ray the Flying squirrel. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bark the Polar Bear has been eliminated! After fight

[Lightling Lynx with an illegal chokehold on Ray the Flying squirrel. Ray the Flying squirrel stands up. Ray the Flying squirrel gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Lightling Lynx. Lightling Lynx hits Ray the Flying squirrel with an elbowdrop. Lightling Lynx throws Ray the Flying squirrel off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. Ray the Flying squirrel is back on his feet. Lightling Lynx throws Ray the Flying squirrel over the ropes. Ray the Flying squirrel was elimintated by Lightling Lynx. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ray the Flying squirrel has been eliminated! Lightling Lynx has won the match!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of the battle royal, Lightling Lynx!

**Big the Cat vs. Mephiles the Dark (Non-Title Match) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 190 pounds, from The forest, Big the Cat! (crowd cheers ********)

[Big the Cat comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and his opponent, weighing in at 87 pounds, from Crisis City, Mephiles the Dark! (crowd boos )

[Mephiles the Dark walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Big the Cat walks around the ring. Big the Cat gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Mephiles the Dark. (the bell rings) Mephiles the Dark applies the clawhold on Big the Cat. Mephiles the Dark jumps from the top and nails Big the Cat with a flying axhandle smash. Mephiles the Dark goes up to the top and comes down on Big the Cat with an asai leg lariat. Mephiles the Dark gets back to his feet. Mephiles the Dark stomps Big the Cat's head. Mephiles the Dark with the Flying Elbowdrop on Big the Cat! Big the Cat gets hit with the shooting star press from Mephiles the Dark. Princess Elise counts. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - We've got ourselves a winner!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, Mephiles the Dark!

**Sonic the hedgehog vs. Vector The Crocodile vs. Tails the Fox (Non-Title Match) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match. Coming to the ring first, weighing in at 80 pounds, from Christmas island, Sonic the hedgehog! (crowd cheers ******)

[Sonic the hedgehog comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The second in this three way match, weighing in at 140 pounds, from Downunda, Vector The Crocodile! (crowd cheers ******)

[Vector The Crocodile walks to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - And third, weighing in at 20 pounds, from Westside island he holds the SWF title belt, Tails the Fox! (crowd cheers ************)

[Tails the Fox walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Sonic the hedgehog checks his boots. Vector The Crocodile tests out the ropes. Princess Elise checks Miles Prower's boots and knee pads. (ding, ding, ding) They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Tails the Fox to the corner of the ring. Miles Prower kicks Vector The Crocodile's head out of desperation because Vector The Crocodile blocked Miles Prower's first kick. Miles Prower gets back to his feet. Vector The Crocodile clotheslines Miles Prower. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Vector The Crocodile executes a weak move.

[Tails the Fox executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Vector The Crocodile. Now Vector The Crocodile standing. They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Miles Prower to the corner of the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - weak move!

[ Miles Prower slaps both sides of Vector The Crocodile's head out of desperation. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Vector The Crocodile takes a earringer.

[They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Tails the Fox to the corner of the ring. Tails the Fox places Vector The Crocodile on the turnbuckle and executes the top-rope DVD! Vector The Crocodile is down. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - If Tails the Fox keeps using moves like that top-rope Death Valley Driver he could win the match!

[Vector The Crocodile climbs to his feet. Miles Prower and Vector The Crocodile go to the floor Princess Elise starts the count (.1) A springboard bulldog by Miles Prower sends Vector The Crocodile's head crashing into the floor. Now Tails the Fox standing. (..2) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Tails the Fox is doing quite well at this point in the match.

[(...3) Miles Prower hits Vector The Crocodile with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Tails the Fox stands up. (...4) Vector The Crocodile gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Tails the Fox. (...5) They fight into the aisle. Vector The Crocodile and Tails the Fox move back to ringside. Vector The Crocodile takes Tails the Fox into the ring. Vector The Crocodile punches Miles Prower repeatedly. They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Tails the Fox to the corner of the ring. Tails the Fox hits a flying karate chop right to Vector The Crocodile's neck. Tails the Fox gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Vector The Crocodile. Tails the Fox goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Vector The Crocodile. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Miles Prower with a flying double foot stomp.

[ Miles Prower is up again. Flying somersault drop kick by Tails the Fox puts him back in the match. Tails the Fox is up again. Vector The Crocodile stands up. Sonic the hedgehog trys for a inveted power bomb but Vector The Crocodile avoids it. Sonic the hedgehog and Vector The Crocodile go to the floor ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Vector The Crocodile is much safer at ringside. Sonic the hedgehog can't get a pin there.

[Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Sonic the hedgehog cuts Vector The Crocodile with a blade. Vector The Crocodile is bleeding as a result. Sonic the hedgehog lifts Vector The Crocodile into a vertical suplex. Vector The Crocodile moves back to his feet. (..2) Sonic the hedgehog kicks Vector The Crocodile in the groin. Sonic the hedgehog uses a cradle suplex on Vector The Crocodile. Sonic the hedgehog gets back to his feet. Sonic the hedgehog takes Vector The Crocodile into the ring. Vector The Crocodile gets knocked on the ground and Sonic the hedgehog flips onto him. Sonic the hedgehog stands up. Sonic the hedgehog with a falling splash on Vector The Crocodile. Sonic the hedgehog moves back to his feet. Sonic the hedgehog uses a legsweep faceslam to bring Vector The Crocodile down. Vector The Crocodile gets hit with the shooting star press from Sonic the hedgehog. Princess Elise counts. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - We've got ourselves a winner!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, Sonic the hedgehog!


	5. Mobius Rules

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match for the Time title. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 76 pounds, from Isolated island he holds the Time title belt, Espio the Chameleon! (crowd cheers *****)

[Espio the Chameleon comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and his opponent, weighing in at 35 pounds, from Anti-Mobius, Lightling Lynx! (crowd boos ********)

[Lightling Lynx walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Espio the Chameleon walks around the ring. Lightling Lynx drops Espio the Chameleon with a Gorilla Press Slam on the mat. (the bell rings) Espio the Chameleon hiptosses Lightling Lynx. Lightling Lynx gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Espio the Chameleon. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Espio the Chameleon executes a diving elbow smash.

[Espio the Chameleon stands up. Lightling Lynx gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Espio the Chameleon. Espio the Chameleon gets back to his feet. Espio the Chameleon covers Lightling Lynx. Princess Elise counts. ...1 Lightling Lynx escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Espio the Chameleon should have known better than to try for a pin at this point in the match.

[Lightling Lynx executes a reverse DDT on Espio the Chameleon. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Good reverse DDT by Lightling Lynx.

[Lightling Lynx executes a neck-breaker on Espio the Chameleon. Lightling Lynx drags Espio the Chameleon to the floor. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Weapons are everywhere all over ringside.

[Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Lightling Lynx chokes Espio the Chameleon with a microphone cable. Espio the Chameleon trys for a dropkick but Lightling Lynx avoids it. (..2) (...3) Espio the Chameleon spinning mule kicks Lightling Lynx. (...4) Lightling Lynx uses a lariat on Espio the Chameleon. (...5) Lightling Lynx and Espio the Chameleon move back into the ring. Lightling Lynx hits Espio the Chameleon with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Lightling Lynx moves back to his feet. Lightling Lynx measures Espio the Chameleon up and drops a closed fist. Espio the Chameleon hits Lightling Lynx with the back of his elbow. Espio the Chameleon hits a koppo kick on Lightling Lynx. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Espio the Chameleon with a koppo kick.

[Espio the Chameleon covers Lightling Lynx hooking the leg. Princess Elise counts. ...1 Lightling Lynx kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Espio the Chameleon should have known better than to try for a pin at this point in the match.

[Lightling Lynx gets back to his feet. Espio the Chameleon kicks Lightling Lynx in the gut, takes a few steps back, and scissor kicks him to the mat. Lightling Lynx moves back to his feet. Lightling Lynx gets locked into the headscissors submission by Espio the Chameleon. Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... ... (AHHHH!) ... (AHHHH!) Lightling Lynx escapes. Espio the Chameleon leg lariats Lightling Lynx, sending him to the mat. Espio the Chameleon chants start. Espio the Chameleon executes a corkscrew legdrop on Lightling Lynx. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Espio the Chameleon with a corkscrew legdrop.

[Espio the Chameleon is back on his feet. Lightling Lynx climbs to his feet. Lightling Lynx grabs Espio the Chameleon by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Espio the Chameleon mule kicks Lightling Lynx. Lightling Lynx gets up. Espio the Chameleon is hit with a backward kick. Espio the Chameleon stands up. Espio the Chameleon hits a spinning leg lariat on Lightling Lynx sending him to the mat. Lightling Lynx is back on his feet. Espio the Chameleon does a cartwheel and kicks Lightling Lynx in the face. Now Lightling Lynx standing. Espio the Chameleon with a headscissors takeover on Lightling Lynx. Espio the Chameleon stands up. Espio the Chameleon executes a leg hammerlock on Lightling Lynx. Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... (AHHHH!) ... Espio the Chameleon tightens the hold. Lightling Lynx escapes. Espio the Chameleon hiptosses Lightling Lynx. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Espio the Chameleon executes a hiptoss.

[Espio the Chameleon fist drops Lightling Lynx on the mat. Espio the Chameleon moves back to his feet. Lightling Lynx trys for a gutbuster but is unable to lift Espio the Lynx kicks Espio the Chameleon in the head. Espio the Chameleon gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Lightling Lynx. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Lightling Lynx with a diving elbow smash.

[Lightling Lynx gets up. Now Espio the Chameleon standing. Espio the Chameleon jabs Lightling Lynx. Espio the Chameleon executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Lightling Lynx. Espio the Chameleon knees Lightling Lynx and rolls back to his feet. Lightling Lynx stands up. Lightling Lynx kicks Espio the Chameleon in the gut, takes a few steps back, and scissor kicks him to the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That scissor kick was very good.

[Espio the Chameleon gets up. Lightling Lynx gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Espio the Chameleon. Lightling Lynx sucks chants start in the crowd. Lightling Lynx grabs Espio the Chameleon's head and hites him in the face. Espio the Chameleon hits him with a back fist. Espio the Chameleon with a headscissors takeover on Lightling Lynx. Espio the Chameleon gets back to his feet. Espio the Chameleon thrust kicks Lightling Lynx in the head. Espio the Chameleon goes for a pin. Referee Princess Elise makes the count. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - We've got ourselves a winner!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, and still Time champion, Espio the Chameleon!

**Amy Rose vs. Cream the Rabbit (Womens) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match for the Womens title. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 23 pounds, from Green Hill, Cream the Rabbit! (crowd cheers ******)

[Cream the Rabbit comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and his opponent, weighing in at 45 pounds, from Westside Island he holds the Womens title belt, Amy Rose! (crowd cheers **********)

[Amy Rose walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Cream the Rabbit walks around the ring. Amy Rose tests out the ropes. (ring, ring, ring) Cream the Rabbit rakes the face of Amy Rose in attempt to make a come back. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Cream the Rabbit executes a face rake.

[Cream the Rabbit hits Amy Rose with an earringer. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - earringer!

[Cream the Rabbit gouges Amy Rose's eyes out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Amy Rose takes a eye gouge.

[Cream the Rabbit slaps Amy Rose. Amy Rose grabs Cream the Rabbit's head and hites him in the face. Amy Rose slaps Cream the Rabbit. Amy Rose pokes Cream the Rabbit in the eyes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Amy Rose executes a eye poke.

[Amy Rose bites Cream the Rabbit's arm out of desparation. Amy Rose pokes Cream the Rabbit in the eyes. Amy Rose rakes the face of Cream the Rabbit in attempt to make a come back. Cream the Rabbit trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Amy Rose piledrives Cream the Rabbit. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Good power move by Amy Rose.

[Amy Rose goes for a figure four. The referee is checking the situation. ... ... ... Amy Rose tightens the hold. ... Cream the Rabbit escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Amy Rose was so close!

[Cream the Rabbit is up again. Cream the Rabbit bites Amy Rose's arm out of desparation. Cream the Rabbit pulls Amy Rose's hair. Amy Rose grabs Cream the Rabbit's head and hites him in the face. Cream the Rabbit grabs Amy Rose's head and hites him in the face. Cream the Rabbit pulls Amy Rose's hair. Amy Rose sets Cream the Rabbit up DDTs him into the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Nice power move by Amy Rose.

[Amy Rose puts Cream the Rabbit in a reverse chin lock. Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... Cream the Rabbit is fighting the hold. ... Amy Rose tightens the hold. ... ... Amy Rose tightens the hold. Cream the Rabbit escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Amy Rose was so close!

[Cream the Rabbit pokes Amy Rose in the eyes. Amy Rose pulls Cream the Rabbit's hair. Cream the Rabbit bites Amy Rose's arm out of desparation. Cream the Rabbit rakes the face of Amy Rose in attempt to make a come back. Amy Rose slaps Cream the Rabbit. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Amy Rose executes a slap.

[Amy Rose bites Cream the Rabbit's arm out of desparation. Cream the Rabbit grabs Amy Rose's head and hites him in the face. Amy Rose piledrives Cream the Rabbit. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Nice power move by Amy Rose.

[Amy Rose covers Cream the Rabbit. Referee Princess Elise makes the count. ...1 ...2 Cream the Rabbit escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Amy Rose was so close!

[Amy Rose gouges Cream the Rabbit's eyes out. Cream the Rabbit gouges Amy Rose's eyes out. Cream the Rabbit hits Amy Rose with an earringer. Amy Rose hits Cream the Rabbit with an earringer. Cream the Rabbit slaps Amy Rose. Amy Rose gouges Cream the Rabbit's eyes out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - eye gouge!

[Amy Rose slaps Cream the Rabbit. Cream the Rabbit slaps Amy Rose. Amy Rose bites Cream the Rabbit's arm out of desparation. Amy Rose pokes Cream the Rabbit in the eyes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - eye poke!

[Amy Rose pulls Cream the Rabbit's hair. Amy Rose sets Cream the Rabbit up DDTs him into the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Good power move by Amy Rose.

[Now Cream the Rabbit standing. Cream the Rabbit gouges Amy Rose's eyes out. Amy Rose sets Cream the Rabbit up DDTs him into the mat. Amy Rose chants start. Amy Rose suplexes Cream the Rabbit. Amy Rose piledrives Cream the Rabbit. Amy Rose chants start. Cream the Rabbit moves back to his feet. Amy Rose sets Cream the Rabbit up DDTs him into the mat. Cream the Rabbit gets back to his feet. Amy Rose applies a boston crab to Cream the Rabbit. Princess Elise asks Cream the Rabbit if he quits. ... ... ... Amy Rose tightens the hold. ... ... ... Cream the Rabbit is fighting the hold. ... ... ... ... Cream the Rabbit taps out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Amy Rose has won the match!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, and still Womens champion, Amy Rose!

**Scourge the Hedgehog vs. Silver the Hedgehog (Intercontinental) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match for the Intercontinental title. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 88 pounds, from Anti-Mobius accompanied by Fiona Fox, Scourge the Hedgehog! (crowd boos **************)

[Scourge the Hedgehog comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and his opponent, weighing in at 79 pounds, from Crisis City, The future he holds the Intercontinental title belt, Silver the Hedgehog! (crowd cheers **************)

[Silver the Hedgehog walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Scourge the Hedgehog drops Silver the Hedgehog with a Gorilla Press Slam on the mat. Scourge the Hedgehog gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Silver the Hedgehog. (ring, ring, ring) Scourge the Hedgehog pokes Silver the Hedgehog in the eyes. Silver the Hedgehog gouges Scourge the Hedgehog's eyes out. Scourge the Hedgehog uses a snap mare takeover on Silver the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog stands up. Silver the Hedgehog hits Scourge the Hedgehog with the back of his elbow. Scourge the Hedgehog short lariats Silver the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog fist drops Silver the Hedgehog on the mat. Now Scourge the Hedgehog standing. Scourge the Hedgehog puts Silver the Hedgehog in an arm grapevine submission. Silver the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Spinning neck-breaker from Silver the Hedgehog takes Scourge the Hedgehog down. Silver the Hedgehog and Scourge the Hedgehog go to the floor Princess Elise starts the count (.1) (..2) Silver the Hedgehog executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Scourge the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog is back on his feet. (...3) Silver the Hedgehog short-arm clotheslines Scourge the Hedgehog to the floor. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Silver the Hedgehog with a short-arm clothesline.

[(...4) Scourge the Hedgehog gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Silver the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. (...5) Silver the Hedgehog and Scourge the Hedgehog move back into the ring. Silver the Hedgehog applies the clawhold on Scourge the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog locks Scourge the Hedgehog in a full nelson and slams him to the mat. Silver the Hedgehog chants start. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Silver the Hedgehog with a full nelson slam.

[Silver the Hedgehog jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Scourge the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog gets up. Silver the Hedgehog executes a corkscrew legdrop on Scourge the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Silver the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog is up again. Scourge the Hedgehog kicks Silver the Hedgehog in the stomach. Silver the Hedgehog gets up. Silver the Hedgehog nails Scourge the Hedgehog with a belly-to-back suplex. Now Scourge the Hedgehog standing. Scourge the Hedgehog goes for a power slam but Silver the Hedgehog dodges the attack. Scourge the Hedgehog and Silver the Hedgehog go to the floor Princess Elise starts the count (.1) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - What an outstanding match!

[Silver the Hedgehog picks Scourge the Hedgehog up and side slams him to the floor. (..2) (...3) Scourge the Hedgehog gets knocked on the ground and Silver the Hedgehog flips onto him. (...4) Scourge the Hedgehog comes from behind and bulldogs Silver the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog stands up. (...5) Scourge the Hedgehog and Silver the Hedgehog move back into the ring. Scourge the Hedgehog knees Silver the Hedgehog and rolls back to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog is up again. Silver the Hedgehog gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Scourge the Hedgehog comes over and smashes Silver the Hedgehog's head into it. Scourge the Hedgehog legsweeps Silver the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog is up again. Scourge the Hedgehog applies the clawhold on Silver the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - clawhold!

[Scourge the Hedgehog hits a dragon suplex on Silver the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog sucks chants start in the crowd. Scourge the Hedgehog gets up. Scourge the Hedgehog goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Silver the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog executes a corkscrew legdrop on Silver the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Scourge the Hedgehog executes a corkscrew legdrop.

[Scourge the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog drives a forearm into the head of Scourge the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog nails Silver the Hedgehog with a belly-to-back suplex. Scourge the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog catches Silver the Hedgehog leg, but Silver the Hedgehog reverses it with an enzuigiri to Scourge the Hedgehog's head. Scourge the Hedgehog hits a jumping elbow hrust on Silver the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Scourge the Hedgehog with a jumping elbow thrust.

[Silver the Hedgehog gets knocked on the ground and Scourge the Hedgehog flips onto him. Scourge the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog hits a power slam on Scourge the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog drags Scourge the Hedgehog to the floor. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) (..2) Silver the Hedgehog stomps Scourge the Hedgehog's head. (...3) Silver the Hedgehog knees Scourge the Hedgehog and rolls back to his feet. (...4) Silver the Hedgehog goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Scourge the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog is up again. (...5) Silver the Hedgehog takes Scourge the Hedgehog into the ring. Silver the Hedgehog jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Scourge the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog is up again. Scourge the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog picks Silver the Hedgehog up in a fireman's carry and flapjacks him. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Nice fireman's carry into flapjack by Scourge the Hedgehog.

[Scourge the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Silver the Hedgehog gets hit with the shooting star press from Scourge the Hedgehog. Princess Elise counts. ...1 ...2 Silver the Hedgehog kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Scourge the Hedgehog almost won the match!

[Fiona Fox clotheslines Silver the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Silver the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - ropeflip hiptoss!

[Scourge the Hedgehog executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Silver the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Scourge the Hedgehog with a flying knee drop.

[Scourge the Hedgehog is up again. Now Silver the Hedgehog standing. Silver the Hedgehog grabs Scourge the Hedgehog by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - armbreaker!

[Scourge the Hedgehog gouges Silver the Hedgehog's eyes out. Flying side kick by Scourge the Hedgehog takes Silver the Hedgehog off his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Silver the Hedgehog hits a running forearm smash on Scourge the Hedgehog's face. Now Scourge the Hedgehog standing. Scourge the Hedgehog throws Silver the Hedgehog off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Silver the Hedgehog takes a diving shoulder block.

[Silver the Hedgehog is up again. Silver the Hedgehog gets taken down with an armdrag takedown. Scourge the Hedgehog stomps Silver the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog short lariats Scourge the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog piledrives Scourge the Hedgehog into the mat. Silver the Hedgehog applies an arm wrench to Scourge the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog chants start. Scourge the Hedgehog gets up. Silver the Hedgehog picks up Scourge the Hedgehog and hits him with a Back Suplex. Silver the Hedgehog gets up. Silver the Hedgehog uses a legsweep faceslam to bring Scourge the Hedgehog down. Scourge the Hedgehog gets hit with the shooting star press from Silver the Hedgehog. Referee Princess Elise makes the count. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - We've got ourselves a winner!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, and still Intercontinental champion, Silver the Hedgehog!

**Manic the Hedgehog vs. Fang the Sniper (Chaos Emerald) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match for the Chaos Emerald title. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 87 pounds, from Special stage, Fang the Sniper! (crowd boos ************)

[Fang the Sniper comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and his opponent, weighing in at 88 pounds, from The alleyways he holds the Chaos Emerald title belt, Manic the Hedgehog! (crowd cheers **********)

[Manic the Hedgehog walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Fang the Sniper checks out the ring. Manic the Hedgehog drops Fang the Sniper with a Gorilla Press Slam on the mat. (ding, ding, ding) Fang the Sniper executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Manic the Hedgehog. Manic the Hedgehog gets up. Manic the Hedgehog delivers a kick to the head of Fang the Sniper. Fang the Sniper gets back to his feet. Fang the Sniper hits Manic the Hedgehog with a Baba chop. Manic the Hedgehog does a cartwheel and kicks Fang the Sniper in the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fang the Sniper takes a cartwheel kick.

[Fang the Sniper gets back to his feet. Fang the Sniper rakes the face of Manic the Hedgehog in attempt to make a come back. Fang the Sniper gives Manic the Hedgehog a reverse neckbreaker. Manic the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Manic the Hedgehog hits Fang the Sniper with the Asai moonsault bodyblock. Manic the Hedgehog chants start. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That Asai moonsault bodyblock was very good.

[Manic the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Manic the Hedgehog trys for a somersault splash but Fang the Sniper avoids it. Manic the Hedgehog locks the figure-four Leglock on Fang the Sniper. Princess Elise asks Fang the Sniper if he quits. ... Manic the Hedgehog tightens the hold. ... ... ... Fang the Sniper trys to escape. Manic the Hedgehog breaks the hold. Manic the Hedgehog and Fang the Sniper go to the floor Princess Elise starts the count (.1) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The World Wrestling Federation is the number on wrestling program on television.

[(..2) Manic the Hedgehog executes a corkscrew legdrop on Fang the Sniper. Manic the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Fang the Sniper moves back to his feet. (...3) Fang the Sniper double underhook faceslams Manic the Hedgehog hard to the Manic the Hedgehog. Manic the Hedgehog gets up. (...4) Manic the Hedgehog hits a jumping elbow hrust on Fang the Sniper. (...5) Manic the Hedgehog and Fang the Sniper move back into the ring. Manic the Hedgehog hits Fang the Sniper with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Manic the Hedgehog grabs Fang the Sniper and applies an arm wrench. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Manic the Hedgehog executes a arm wrench.

[Fang the Sniper gets hit with the shooting star press from Manic the Hedgehog. The ref starts the count. ...1 ...2 Fang the Sniper kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Manic the Hedgehog should have known he wouldn't win the match with that.

[Now Fang the Sniper standing. Manic the Hedgehog monkey flips Fang the Sniper onto the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fang the Sniper takes a monkey flip.

[Manic the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Manic the Hedgehog trys for a flying clothesline but Fang the Sniper avoids it. Fang the Sniper is locked in the half Boston by Manic the Hedgehog. Princess Elise asks Fang the Sniper if he quits. ... (AHHHH!) ... Fang the Sniper is fighting the hold. ... ... (AHHHH!) Manic the Hedgehog breaks the hold. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - I wish every match could be like this!

[Fang the Sniper executes a reverse DDT on Manic the Hedgehog. Manic the Hedgehog gets hit with the shooting star press from Fang the Sniper. The ref starts the count. ...1 ...2 Manic the Hedgehog kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fang the Sniper almost won the match!

[Manic the Hedgehog stands up. Fang the Sniper drags Manic the Hedgehog to the floor. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - I wish every match could be like this!

[(..2) Fang the Sniper with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Manic the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Manic the Hedgehog takes a flying spinning leg lariat.

[Manic the Hedgehog gets up. (...3) Fang the Sniper is hit with a backward kick. Fang the Sniper is up again. (...4) Fang the Sniper throws Manic the Hedgehog off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. Manic the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. (...5) Manic the Hedgehog and Fang the Sniper move back into the ring. Fang the Sniper get nailed with a double axhandle chop from Manic the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - double axhandle chop!

[Fang the Sniper gets knocked on the ground and Manic the Hedgehog flips onto him. Manic the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Fang the Sniper stands up. Manic the Hedgehog lifts Fang the Sniper into the air and delivers a spine buster. Fang the Sniper goes for a running neckbreaker drop but Manic the Hedgehog dodges the attack. Kneelock submission applied by Fang the Sniper. Referee Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... Fang the Sniper tightens the hold. ... ... Manic the Hedgehog escapes. Fang the Sniper sends Manic the Hedgehog to ringside. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Manic the Hedgehog goes up to the top and comes down on Fang the Sniper with an asai leg lariat. Manic the Hedgehog is up again. (..2) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is how wrestling should be!

[(...3) Fang the Sniper hits Manic the Hedgehog with the back of his elbow. Manic the Hedgehog sends Fang the Sniper into Princess Elise he goes down. Manic the Hedgehog neck snaps Fang the Sniper. Manic the Hedgehog chants start. Manic the Hedgehog executes a gut-wrench powerbomb on Fang the Sniper. Vector The Crocodile runs to ringside. Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Manic the Hedgehog. Vector The Crocodile punches Manic the Hedgehog repeatedly. Vector The Crocodile swings a Steel chair and hits Fang the Sniper. Fang the Sniper is bleeding as a result. Vector The Crocodile punches Fang the Sniper repeatedly. Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Fang the Sniper. Ordered is restored. Princess Elise gets up. Manic the Hedgehog and Fang the Sniper move back into the ring. Manic the Hedgehog hits the handspring moonsault on Fang the Sniper. Manic the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Fang the Sniper gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Manic the Hedgehog. Manic the Hedgehog gets up. Manic the Hedgehog uses a legsweep faceslam to bring Fang the Sniper down. Running sommersault senton executed by Manic the Hedgehog pins Fang the Sniper to the mat. Princess Elise counts. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - We've got ourselves a winner!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, and still Chaos Emerald champion, Manic the Hedgehog!

**Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Sonic the hedgehog (Mobius) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match for the Mobius title. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 80 pounds, from Christmas island, Sonic the hedgehog! (crowd cheers **********)

[Sonic the hedgehog comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and his opponent, weighing in at 88 pounds, from The Ark he holds the Mobius title belt, Shadow the Hedgehog! (crowd cheers )

[Shadow the Hedgehog walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Sonic the hedgehog executes a pumphandle suplex on Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow the Hedgehog checks out the ring. (the bell rings) Sonic the hedgehog gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow the Hedgehog bites Sonic the hedgehog's arm out of desparation. Shadow the Hedgehog gets tiger suplexed by Sonic the hedgehog. Shadow the Hedgehog gets hit with the shooting star press from Sonic the hedgehog. Princess Elise counts. ...1 Shadow the Hedgehog escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Sonic the hedgehog should have known better than to try for a shooting star press at this point in the match.

[Sonic the hedgehog pulls Shadow the Hedgehog's hair. Sonic the hedgehog uses a lariat on Shadow the Hedgehog. Sonic the hedgehog executes a corkscrew legdrop on Shadow the Hedgehog. Sonic the hedgehog moves back to his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog gets up. Shadow the Hedgehog picks Sonic the hedgehog up and side slams him to the mat. Shadow the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Sonic the hedgehog gets hit with the shooting star press from Shadow the Hedgehog. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 ...2 Sonic the hedgehog kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Shadow the Hedgehog was so close!

[Sonic the hedgehog is up again. Shadow the Hedgehog picks up Sonic the hedgehog and front slams him on the mat. Shadow the Hedgehog executes a flying headbutt on Sonic the hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That flying headbutt was very good.

[Shadow the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog and Sonic the hedgehog go to the floor Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Shadow the Hedgehog chokes Sonic the hedgehog with a microphone cable. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is quality sports entertainment!

[Sonic the hedgehog gets back to his feet. (..2) Sonic the hedgehog hits Shadow the Hedgehog with the back of his elbow. Sonic the hedgehog gets sidewalk slammed by Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow the Hedgehog chants start. Shadow the Hedgehog applies an arm wrench to Sonic the hedgehog. They head back into the ring. Shadow the Hedgehog hits the handspring moonsault on Sonic the hedgehog. Shadow the Hedgehog chants start. Shadow the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog hits Sonic the hedgehog with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Shadow the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog with the Flying Elbowdrop on Sonic the hedgehog! Sonic the hedgehog gets hit with the shooting star press from Shadow the Hedgehog. The ref starts the count. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Shadow the Hedgehog has won the match!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, and still Mobius champion, Shadow the Hedgehog!

**Knuckles the Enchida vs. Duck "Bill" Platypus (SWF) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match for the SWF title. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 88 pounds, from Angel Island he holds the SWF title belt, Knuckles the Enchida! (crowd cheers *******)

[Knuckles the Enchida comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and his opponent, weighing in at 56 pounds, from Downunda, Duck "Bill" Platypus! (crowd cheers **********)

[Duck "Bill" Platypus walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Knuckles the Enchida. Knuckles the Enchida gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Duck "Bill" Platypus. (ding, ding, ding) Knuckles the Enchida goes to the top and executes a flying hip attack on Duck "Bill" Platypus. Knuckles the Enchida climbs to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus trys for a superplex but is unable to lift Knuckles the the Enchida with an illegal chokehold on Duck "Bill" Platypus. Duck "Bill" Platypus stands up. Knuckles the Enchida puts Duck "Bill" Platypus on the top rope and executes a superplex. Now Knuckles the Enchida standing. Knuckles the Enchida goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Duck "Bill" Platypus. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Knuckles the Enchida with a flying sitdown splash.

[Knuckles the Enchida gets back to his feet. Now Duck "Bill" Platypus standing. Duck "Bill" Platypus trys for a double underhook backbreaker but is not strong enough to lift Knuckles the "Bill" Platypus executes a headlock takedown. Duck "Bill" Platypus jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Knuckles the Enchida. Now Duck "Bill" Platypus standing. Knuckles the Enchida gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Duck "Bill" Platypus. Duck "Bill" Platypus climbs to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Knuckles the Enchida. Now Duck "Bill" Platypus standing. Knuckles the Enchida gets hit with the shooting star press from Duck "Bill" Platypus. Princess Elise counts. ...1 ...2 Knuckles the Enchida kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Duck "Bill" Platypus should have known he wouldn't win the match with that.

[Knuckles the Enchida moves back to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus brings Knuckles the Enchida down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. Knuckles the Enchida grabs Duck "Bill" Platypus's head and arm and delivers a head and arm suplex. Knuckles the Enchida chants start. Knuckles the Enchida gets up. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets back to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus grabs Knuckles the Enchida's arm and strkes his chest. Knuckles the Enchida hits a jumping elbow hrust on Duck "Bill" Platypus. Knuckles the Enchida kicks Duck "Bill" Platypus on the mat. Knuckles the Enchida fist drops Duck "Bill" Platypus on the mat. Duck "Bill" Platypus moves back to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus throws Knuckles the Enchida off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Duck "Bill" Platypus with a diving shoulder block.

[Knuckles the Enchida is up again. Knuckles the Enchida rakes his fingers across Duck "Bill" Platypus's back. Duck "Bill" Platypus trys for a shoulderbreaker but is not strong enough to lift Knuckles the "Bill" Platypus and Knuckles the Enchida go to the floor Princess Elise starts the count (.1) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The World Wrestling Federation is the number on wrestling program on television. The floor is covered with blood from that injury.

[(..2) Duck "Bill" Platypus uses a lariat on Knuckles the Enchida. (...3) Knuckles the Enchida gets knocked on the ground and Duck "Bill" Platypus flips onto him. Duck "Bill" Platypus is up again. Knuckles the Enchida gets back to his feet. (...4) Duck "Bill" Platypus gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Knuckles the Enchida comes over and smashes Duck "Bill" Platypus's head into it. (...5) Knuckles the Enchida and Duck "Bill" Platypus move back into the ring. Knuckles the Enchida hiptosses Duck "Bill" Platypus. Knuckles the Enchida applies an arm wrench to Duck "Bill" Platypus. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Duck "Bill" Platypus takes a arm wrench.

[Knuckles the Enchida puts Duck "Bill" Platypus in an arm grapevine submission. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets back to his feet. Knuckles the Enchida nails Duck "Bill" Platypus with an inverted DDT. Knuckles the Enchida jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Duck "Bill" Platypus. Knuckles the Enchida is up again. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets knocked on the ground and Knuckles the Enchida flips onto him. Knuckles the Enchida is back on his feet. Now Duck "Bill" Platypus standing. Duck "Bill" Platypus hits Knuckles the Enchida with a heart punch. Knuckles the Enchida nails Duck "Bill" Platypus with a belly-to-back suplex. Knuckles the Enchida gets back to his feet. Knuckles the Enchida knees Duck "Bill" Platypus and rolls back to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets back to his feet. Knuckles the Enchida hits Duck "Bill" Platypus with a double underhook piledrive right into the mat. Duck "Bill" Platypus is up again. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets hit with a running powerslam by Knuckles the Enchida Knuckles the Enchida is back on his feet. Knuckles the Enchida goes off the turnbuckle with a flying sommersault splash. Knuckles the Enchida goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Duck "Bill" Platypus. Knuckles the Enchida chants start. Knuckles the Enchida gets up. Knuckles the Enchida hits the flying legdrop across Duck "Bill" Platypus's neck. Duck "Bill" Platypus stands up. Knuckles the Enchida Choke Slams Duck "Bill" Platypus. Duck "Bill" Platypus looks to be out cold! Knuckles the Enchida rolls him up with a backflip cradle. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - We've got ourselves a winner!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, and still SWF champion, Knuckles the Enchida!


	6. New champs week 5

**Chris Thorndyke**- This match is a Standard Match tag match for the Tag Team titles. On there way to the ring at this time, Mighty and Ray!

[Mighty and Ray come to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- and their opponents, the team of Free Riders.

[Free Riders walk to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this match. Ray the Flying squirrel gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Storm the Albatross. Princess Elise checks Ray the Flying squirrel's boots and knee pads. (the bell rings) Storm the Albatross puts Ray the Flying squirrel in the achilles tendon hold. Storm the Albatross kicks Ray the Flying squirrel on the mat. Ray the Flying squirrel brings in Mighty the Armadillo for Mighty and Ray. Mighty the Armadillo punches Storm the Albatross repeatedly. Mighty the Armadillo sets Storm the Albatross up DDTs him into the mat. Mighty the Armadillo suplexes Storm the Albatross. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Come on ref! Do something! Storm the Albatross is being double teamed!

[Mighty the Armadillo is up again. Mighty the Armadillo rakes the face of Storm the Albatross in attempt to make a come back. Mighty the Armadillo makes the tag to Ray the Flying squirrel. Storm the Albatross grabs Ray the Flying squirrel and applies an arm wrench. Ray the Flying squirrel gets hit with the shooting star press from Storm the Albatross. Princess Elise counts. ...1 ...2 Ray the Flying squirrel kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Storm the Albatross should have known better than to try for a shooting star press at this point in the match.

[Storm the Albatross executes a headlock takedown. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Ray the Flying squirrel takes a headlock takedown.

[Ray the Flying squirrel gets knocked on the ground and Storm the Albatross flips onto him. Mighty the Armadillo tagged in by Ray the Flying squirrel. Storm the Albatross gets elbowed to his midsection by Storm the Albatross. Storm the Albatross does a cartwheel and kicks Mighty the Armadillo in the face. Storm the Albatross tags Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk jumps and elbow smashes the lying Mighty the Armadillo. Jet the Hawk hits Mighty the Armadillo with an elbowdrop. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Jet the Hawk executes a elbowdrop.

[Jet the Hawk is back on his feet. Jet the Hawk tags Storm the Albatross. Mighty the Armadillo piledrives Storm the Albatross. Storm the Albatross gets up. Storm the Albatross kicks Mighty the Armadillo in the back of the leg. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Storm the Albatross executes a kick.

[Storm the Albatross makes the tag to Jet the Hawk. Mighty the Armadillo punches Jet the Hawk repeatedly. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Mighty the Armadillo with a weak move.

[Jet the Hawk executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Mighty the Armadillo. Jet the Hawk hits Mighty the Armadillo with an elbowdrop. Jet the Hawk moves back to his feet. Ray the Flying squirrel tagged in by Mighty the Armadillo. Jet the Hawk hits Ray the Flying squirrel with an elbowdrop. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Jet the Hawk with a elbowdrop.

[Ray the Flying squirrel moves back to his feet. Jet the Hawk tags Storm the Albatross. Ray the Flying squirrel pulls off a standing moonsault. Now Ray the Flying squirrel standing. Ray the Flying squirrel brings in Mighty the Armadillo for Mighty and Ray. Mighty the Armadillo puts Storm the Albatross in the achilles tendon hold. Mighty the Armadillo executes the guillotine choke on Storm the Albatross. Ray the Flying squirrel flies from the turnbuckle with an elbowdrop. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- This is just awefull! Storm the Albatross is being double teamed!

[They lockup. Storm the Albatross sends Ray the Flying squirrel to the corner of the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Storm the Albatross with a weak move.

[Storm the Albatross bounces Ray the Flying squirrel off the ropes and faceslams him onto the mat. Storm the Albatross climbs to his feet. Ray the Flying squirrel gets up. Storm the Albatross bends over as Ray the Flying squirrel elbows him in the midsection. Storm the Albatross gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- elbowsmash!

[Mighty the Armadillo makes the tag to Ray the Flying squirrel. Storm the Albatross discus punches Ray the Flying squirrel. Ray the Flying squirrel moves back to his feet. Storm the Albatross gouges Ray the Flying squirrel's eyes out. Storm the Albatross kicks Ray the Flying squirrel in the stomach and executes the sitdown face slam. Storm the Albatross is up again. Ray the Flying squirrel gets hit with the shooting star press from Storm the Albatross. The ref starts the count. ...1 ...2 Ray the Flying squirrel kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- We almost had a winner.

[Ray the Flying squirrel climbs to his feet. Storm the Albatross and Ray the Flying squirrel go to the floor Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Storm the Albatross trys for a over the shoulder stomachbreaker but Ray the Flying squirrel avoids it. (..2) (...3) Storm the Albatross brings Ray the Flying squirrel down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. Now Ray the Flying squirrel standing. (...4) Ray the Flying squirrel hits a jumping elbow hrust on Storm the Albatross. (...5) Ray the Flying squirrel takes Storm the Albatross into the ring. Storm the Albatross gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Ray the Flying squirrel. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Ray the Flying squirrel with a diving elbow smash.

[Ray the Flying squirrel gets back to his feet. Ray the Flying squirrel hits Storm the Albatross with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Ray the Flying squirrel climbs to his feet. Storm the Albatross tags in Jet the Hawk. Storm the Albatross clotheslines Ray the Flying squirrel. Jet the Hawk elbow smashes Ray the Flying squirrel in the nose. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Come on ref! Do something! Ray the Flying squirrel is being double teamed!

[Ray the Flying squirrel attempts to kick Jet the Hawk, but Jet the Hawk catches his leg. Ray the Flying squirrel flips around and kicks Jet the Hawk. Ray the Flying squirrel tags in Mighty the Armadillo. Jet the Hawk clotheslines Mighty the Armadillo. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Jet the Hawk executes a weak move.

[Mighty the Armadillo makes the tag to Ray the Flying squirrel. Ray the Flying squirrel hits a flying karate chop right to Jet the Hawk's neck. Jet the Hawk on the turnbuckleRay the Flying squirrel rising from the mat,Jet the Hawk leaps from the top rope with a bodypress. Now Jet the Hawk standing. Jet the Hawk hits Ray the Flying squirrel with an elbowdrop. Jet the Hawk stands up. Jet the Hawk jumps and elbow smashes the lying Ray the Flying squirrel. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Jet the Hawk with a diving elbow smash.

[Jet the Hawk is back on his feet. Jet the Hawk covers Ray the Flying squirrel hooking the leg. Referee Princess Elise makes the count. ...1 ...2 Ray the Flying squirrel kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Jet the Hawk should have known he wouldn't win the match with that.

[Ray the Flying squirrel is back on his feet. Jet the Hawk gets up off the ground and Ray the Flying squirrel hits him with a flying dropkick. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Good flyind dropkick by Ray the Flying squirrel.

[Ray the Flying squirrel and Jet the Hawk go to the floor ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Jet the Hawk is much safer at ringside. Ray the Flying squirrel can't get a pin there.

[Princess Elise starts the count (.1) (..2) Jet the Hawk is driven further into the floor by Ray the Flying squirrel with a diving elbow smash. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Ray the Flying squirrel with a diving elbow smash.

[Now Ray the Flying squirrel standing. Now Jet the Hawk standing. (...3) Jet the Hawk hits Ray the Flying squirrel with an earringer. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Jet the Hawk executes a earringer.

[(...4) Flying somersault drop kick by Jet the Hawk puts him back in the match. (...5) They head back into the ring. Ray the Flying squirrel gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk climbs to his feet. Ray the Flying squirrel is back on his feet. Jet the Hawk goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Ray the Flying squirrel. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Jet the Hawk with a flying double foot stomp.

[Jet the Hawk climbs to his feet. Jet the Hawk goes for a pin. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 Ray the Flying squirrel kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- He should have just stayed on the attack.

[Ray the Flying squirrel brings in Mighty the Armadillo for Mighty and Ray. Mighty the Armadillo with an exploder suplex on Jet the Hawk. Mighty the Armadillo hits Jet the Hawk with a Baba chop. Mighty the Armadillo delivers a short-arm clothesline to Jet the Hawk. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Jet the Hawk is being double teamed!

[Mighty the Armadillo gets up off the ground and Jet the Hawk hits him with a flying dropkick. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- That flyind dropkick was very good.

[Jet the Hawk is back on his feet. Jet the Hawk brings in Storm the Albatross for Free Riders. Mighty the Armadillo executes the guillotine choke on Storm the Albatross. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Mighty the Armadillo executes a guillotine choke.

[Mighty the Armadillo moves back to his feet. Storm the Albatross gets hit with the shooting star press from Mighty the Armadillo. Referee Princess Elise makes the count. ...1 Storm the Albatross escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- He should have just stayed on the attack.

[Storm the Albatross gets up. Storm the Albatross tackles and begins punching Mighty the Armadillo. Mighty the Armadillo brings in Ray the Flying squirrel for Mighty and Ray. Storm the Albatross knifehand chops Ray the Flying squirrel. Ray the Flying squirrel makes the tag to Mighty the Armadillo. Storm the Albatross jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Mighty the Armadillo. Storm the Albatross is back on his feet. Mighty the Armadillo gets up. Storm the Albatross goes for a neck scissors but Mighty the Armadillo dodges the attack. Mighty the Armadillo gets locked in the double chicken wing. Referee Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... (AHHHH!) ... (AHHHH!) ... Storm the Albatross tightens the hold. Mighty the Armadillo escapes. Storm the Albatross makes the tag to Jet the Hawk. Mighty the Armadillo gouges Jet the Hawk's eyes out. Mighty the Armadillo executes a huge gutbuster on Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk makes the tag to Storm the Albatross. Flying sommersault drop kick by Mighty the Armadillo puts him back in the match. Now Mighty the Armadillo standing. Jet the Hawk tagged in by Storm the Albatross. Jet the Hawk hits a jumping elbow hrust on Mighty the Armadillo. Out of desperation, Jet the Hawk dives from the second turnbuckle, shoulder blocking Mighty the Armadillo. Jet the Hawk goes to the top and executes a flying hip attack on Mighty the Armadillo. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Mighty the Armadillo is being double teamed!

[Mighty the Armadillo gets elbowed to his midsection by Mighty the Armadillo. Mighty the Armadillo tags Ray the Flying squirrel. Jet the Hawk tiger suplexes Ray the Flying squirrel, bringing him crashing down to the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Ray the Flying squirrel takes a tiger suplex.

[Ray the Flying squirrel stands up. Jet the Hawk and Ray the Flying squirrel go to the floor Princess Elise starts the count (.1) ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Ray the Flying squirrel could use some help about now.

[(..2) Flying side kick by Jet the Hawk takes Ray the Flying squirrel off his feet. Ray the Flying squirrel gets up. (...3) Flying somersault drop kick by Ray the Flying squirrel puts him back in the match. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Ray the Flying squirrel executes a flying somersault dropkick.

[Now Ray the Flying squirrel standing. (...4) Ray the Flying squirrel hits Jet the Hawk with an elbowdrop. Now Ray the Flying squirrel standing. Jet the Hawk stands up. (...5) They fight into the aisle. Jet the Hawk and Ray the Flying squirrel move back to ringside. They head back into the ring. Ray the Flying squirrel gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Ray the Flying squirrel takes a elbowsmash.

[Mighty the Armadillo tagged in by Ray the Flying squirrel. Mighty the Armadillo bites Jet the Hawk's arm out of desparation. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- arm bite!

[Mighty the Armadillo tags Ray the Flying squirrel. Jet the Hawk is hooked in a full nelson. Mighty the Armadillo hits the Scorpion Death Drop on Jet the Hawk! ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- This is just awefull! Jet the Hawk is being double teamed!

[Jet the Hawk gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- corkscrew armdrag!

[Jet the Hawk moves back to his feet. Jet the Hawk tags in Storm the Albatross. Jet the Hawk takes Ray the Flying squirrel to the mat with a spinning leg lariat. Jet the Hawk hits a flying karate chop right to Ray the Flying squirrel's neck. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- This is just awefull! Ray the Flying squirrel is being double teamed!

[Ray the Flying squirrel goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Jet the Hawk. Ray the Flying squirrel is up again. Jet the Hawk gets back to his feet. Ray the Flying squirrel brings in Mighty the Armadillo for Mighty and Ray. A flying hip attack by Ray the Flying squirrel takes Storm the Albatross down. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Storm the Albatross is being double teamed!

[Ray the Flying squirrel executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Storm the Albatross. Storm the Albatross tags Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk gets hit with a flying forearm right to the face. Jet the Hawk tags in Storm the Albatross. Storm the Albatross gets knocked on the ground and Mighty the Armadillo flips onto him. Mighty the Armadillo stands up. Mighty the Armadillo tags Ray the Flying squirrel. Ray the Flying squirrel hits Storm the Albatross with an elbowdrop. Storm the Albatross gets back to his feet. Ray the Flying squirrel gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Storm the Albatross. Storm the Albatross is pounded to the ground by an off the top rope double axehandle smash. Jet the Hawk tagged in by Storm the Albatross. Ray the Flying squirrel hits Jet the Hawk with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Ray the Flying squirrel is back on his feet. Ray the Flying squirrel catches Jet the Hawk's leg, but Jet the Hawk reverses it with an enzuigiri to Ray the Flying squirrel's head. Ray the Flying squirrel tags Mighty the Armadillo. Jet the Hawk gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Mighty the Armadillo. Ray the Flying squirrel tagged in by Mighty the Armadillo. Jet the Hawk holds his head after recieving an earringer from Ray the Flying squirrel. Jet the Hawk brings in Storm the Albatross for Free Riders. Storm the Albatross is driven further into the mat by Ray the Flying squirrel with a diving elbow smash. Now Ray the Flying squirrel standing. Storm the Albatross tags Jet the Hawk. A flying shoulder block send Jet the Hawk to the mat. Ray the Flying squirrel gets back to his feet. Jet the Hawk is up again. Ray the Flying squirrel gets elbowed to his midsection by Ray the Flying squirrel. Ray the Flying squirrel tags in Mighty the Armadillo. Mighty the Armadillo knifehand chops Jet the Hawk. Storm the Albatross tagged in by Jet the Hawk. Storm the Albatross moves back to his feet. Storm the Albatross with a headscissors takeover on Mighty the Armadillo. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- headscissors takeover!

[Storm the Albatross tags in Jet the Hawk. Mighty the Armadillo clotheslines Jet the Hawk. Mighty the Armadillo tags Ray the Flying squirrel. Jet the Hawk holds his mouth after recieving an elbow smash to the face. A side kick by Ray the Flying squirrel turns the match around by knocking Jet the Hawk to the mat. Ray the Flying squirrel stands up. Ray the Flying squirrel brings in Mighty the Armadillo for Mighty and Ray. Mighty the Armadillo executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Jet the Hawk. Mighty the Armadillo climbs to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo puts Jet the Hawk in an arm grapevine submission. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Mighty the Armadillo with a arm grapevine.

[Jet the Hawk stands up. Mighty the Armadillo uses a running lariat to take Jet the Hawk down. Mighty the Armadillo chants start. Mighty the Armadillo and Jet the Hawk go to the floor Princess Elise starts the count (.1) (..2) Mighty the Armadillo comes from behind and bulldogs Jet the Hawk. Mighty the Armadillo gets back to his feet. Now Jet the Hawk standing. (...3) Jet the Hawk goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Mighty the Armadillo. Now Jet the Hawk standing. (...4) Jet the Hawk hits Mighty the Armadillo with an elbowdrop. Jet the Hawk climbs to his feet. (...5) Mighty the Armadillo and Jet the Hawk move back into the ring. Mighty the Armadillo tackles and begins punching Jet the Hawk. Mighty the Armadillo brings in Ray the Flying squirrel for Mighty and Ray. Ray the Flying squirrel runs in and leg drops Jet the Hawk. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- This is just awefull! Jet the Hawk is being double teamed!

[Ray the Flying squirrel hits Jet the Hawk with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Ray the Flying squirrel executes a elbowdrop.

[Ray the Flying squirrel gets up. Jet the Hawk makes the tag to Storm the Albatross. Ray the Flying squirrel gets up off the ground and Storm the Albatross hits him with a flying dropkick. Jet the Hawk piledrives Ray the Flying squirrel. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Come on ref! Do something! Ray the Flying squirrel is being double teamed!

[Ray the Flying squirrel flies from the turnbuckle with an elbowdrop. Now Ray the Flying squirrel standing. Ray the Flying squirrel covers Jet the Hawk. Referee Princess Elise makes the count. ...1 ...2 Jet the Hawk kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- He should have just stayed on the attack.

[Jet the Hawk moves back to his feet. Ray the Flying squirrel brings in Mighty the Armadillo for Mighty and Ray. Storm the Albatross executes the brain buster on Mighty the Armadillo. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Storm the Albatross is doing quite well at this point in the match.

[Mighty the Armadillo tags Ray the Flying squirrel. Storm the Albatross forearm smashes Ray the Flying squirrel. Ray the Flying squirrel brings in Mighty the Armadillo for Mighty and Ray. Mighty the Armadillo climbs to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Storm the Albatross. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- flying spinning leg lariat!

[Mighty the Armadillo stands up. Mighty the Armadillo gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Storm the Albatross. Mighty the Armadillo tags Ray the Flying squirrel. A flying bodypress by Ray the Flying squirrel takes Storm the Albatross to the mat with authority. Ray the Flying squirrel stands up. Storm the Albatross grabs Ray the Flying squirrel's arm and strkes his chest. Storm the Albatross superkicks Ray the Flying squirrel. Storm the Albatross rolls onto Ray the Flying squirrel connecting with a knee. Ray the Flying squirrel gets hit with the shooting star press from Storm the Albatross. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 Ray the Flying squirrel kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- He should have just stayed on the attack.

[Storm the Albatross hits him with a back fist. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Storm the Albatross executes a back fist.

[Storm the Albatross brings in Jet the Hawk for Free Riders. A somersault bodyblock by Ray the Flying squirrel does little damage to Jet the Hawk. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Jet the Hawk takes a flying somersault bodyblock.

[Ray the Flying squirrel moves back to his feet. Ray the Flying squirrel and Jet the Hawk go to the floor ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Ray the Flying squirrel can get a weapn at ringside.

[Princess Elise starts the count (.1) ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Ray the Flying squirrel is doing quite well at this point in the match.

[(..2) Ray the Flying squirrel hits Jet the Hawk with an elbowdrop. Ray the Flying squirrel gets up. Jet the Hawk climbs to his feet. (...3) Ray the Flying squirrel catches Jet the Hawk's leg, but Jet the Hawk reverses it with an enzuigiri to Ray the Flying squirrel's head. Jet the Hawk moves back to his feet. Ray the Flying squirrel stands up. (...4) Jet the Hawk gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Jet the Hawk takes a elbowsmash.

[(...5) They fight into the aisle. Ray the Flying squirrel and Jet the Hawk move back to ringside. Ray the Flying squirrel takes Jet the Hawk into the ring. Out of desperation, Ray the Flying squirrel dives from the second turnbuckle, shoulder blocking Jet the Hawk. Ray the Flying squirrel climbs to his feet. Jet the Hawk gets up. Ray the Flying squirrel tags Mighty the Armadillo. Jet the Hawk picks up Mighty the Armadillo and delivers a tilt-a-whirl suplex. Jet the Hawk and Mighty the Armadillo go to the floor Princess Elise starts the count (.1) ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- The World Wrestling Federation is the number on wrestling program on television.

[(..2) Jet the Hawk flies from the turnbuckle with an elbowdrop. Jet the Hawk gets up. (...3) Jet the Hawk hits Mighty the Armadillo with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Jet the Hawk moves back to his feet. Now Mighty the Armadillo standing. (...4) Flying kick by Mighty the Armadillo takes Jet the Hawk down. Jet the Hawk climbs to his feet. (...5) Jet the Hawk and Mighty the Armadillo move back into the ring. Mighty the Armadillo gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Ray the Flying squirrel tagged in by Mighty the Armadillo. Ray the Flying squirrel executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Jet the Hawk. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Jet the Hawk takes a ropeflip hiptoss.

[Ray the Flying squirrel jumps and elbow smashes the lying Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Ray the Flying squirrel. Flying somersault drop kick by Jet the Hawk puts him back in the match. Ray the Flying squirrel gets up. Jet the Hawk springboards off of the rope and splashes onto Ray the Flying squirrel. Ray the Flying squirrel whips Jet the Hawk's feet from under him with a side kick. Ray the Flying squirrel gets back to his feet. Jet the Hawk tags in Storm the Albatross. Storm the Albatross applies the clawhold on Ray the Flying squirrel. Storm the Albatross hits Ray the Flying squirrel with an earringer. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Ray the Flying squirrel takes a earringer.

[Storm the Albatross makes the tag to Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk on the turnbuckleRay the Flying squirrel rising from the mat,Jet the Hawk leaps from the top rope with a bodypress. Jet the Hawk executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Ray the Flying squirrel. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Come on ref! Do something! Ray the Flying squirrel is being double teamed!

[Jet the Hawk slaps both sides of Ray the Flying squirrel's head out of desperation. Mighty the Armadillo tagged in by Ray the Flying squirrel. A side kick by Jet the Hawk turns the match around by knocking Mighty the Armadillo to the mat. Now Jet the Hawk standing. Mighty the Armadillo is back on his feet. Storm the Albatross tagged in by Jet the Hawk. Out of desperation, Jet the Hawk dives from the second turnbuckle, shoulder blocking Mighty the Armadillo. Storm the Albatross executes a spinning back suplex on Mighty the Armadillo. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Come on ref! Do something! Mighty the Armadillo is being double teamed!

[Mighty the Armadillo goes for a double underhook suplex but Storm the Albatross dodges the attack. Mighty the Armadillo applies a nerve hold on Storm the Albatross. Referee Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... ... Storm the Albatross is fighting the hold. Mighty the Armadillo breaks the hold. Storm the Albatross grabs his hand and flips him to the mat. Storm the Albatross sucks chants start in the crowd. Storm the Albatross tags in Jet the Hawk. Mighty the Armadillo clotheslines Jet the Hawk. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Mighty the Armadillo with a weak move.

[Jet the Hawk gets hit with a dragon scerw from Mighty the Armadillo. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Mighty the Armadillo with a dragon screw.

[Mighty the Armadillo is up again. Jet the Hawk brings in Storm the Albatross for Free Riders. Storm the Albatross throws Mighty the Armadillo off the ropes, rolls on the ground, comes back up and delivers a clothesline. Storm the Albatross slingshot elbow drops Mighty the Armadillo. Storm the Albatross sucks chants start in the crowd. Mighty the Armadillo gets up. Mighty the Armadillo puts Storm the Albatross on the top rope and executes a superplex. Mighty the Armadillo is back on his feet. Mighty the Armadillo grabs Storm the Albatross and applies an arm wrench. Mighty the Armadillo with the Flying Elbowdrop on Storm the Albatross! Storm the Albatross gets hit with the Mighty Powerbomb from Mighty the Armadillo. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- The winners of this match, and new Tag Team champions, Mighty and Ray!

Fang: Last night, I WAS SUPPOSED TO BEAT MANIC! But I did'nt. So I want a rematch!

Corey: Fang, You have to EARN it! So tonight, we are going to have a 10 man battle royal to be #1 contender for the chaos emerald championship!

**10 Man Battle Royal (Over The Top Battle Royal) (Non-Title Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke**- The following is a 10 man Over The Top Battle Royal battle royal.

All 10 men are at the ring. (ring, ring, ring) Fang the Sniper puts Tails the Fox in the achilles tendon hold. Now Fang the Sniper standing. Tails the Fox moves back to his feet. Tails the Fox gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Fang the Sniper. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Fang the Sniper takes a jumping neck snap.

[Fang the Sniper superkicks Tails the Fox. Fang the Sniper executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Miles Prower. Fang the Sniper gets back to his feet. Tails the Fox gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Fang the Sniper. Fang the Sniper knees Miles Prower and rolls back to his feet. Fang the Sniper applies an arm wrench to Tails the Fox. Fang the Sniper jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Miles Prower. Fang the Sniper is up again. Miles Prower gets back to his feet. After getadvantage m-wnum = 10 Tails the Fox takes Fang the Sniper to the mat with a spinning leg lariat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Tails the Fox executes a flying spinning leg lariat.

[Now Fang the Sniper standing. Fang the Sniper gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Miles Prower executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Fang the Sniper. Fang the Sniper grabs Miles Prower's leg and takes him down. Fang the Sniper throws Tails the Fox off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- diving shoulder block!

[Tails the Fox gets knocked on the ground and Fang the Sniper flips onto him. Fang the Sniper is up again. Miles Prower gets back to his feet. Fang the Sniper dazed and Tails the Fox on the top rope, Tails the Fox leaps off with a flying armdrag. Miles Prower chants start. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Fang the Sniper takes a flying armdrag.

[ Miles Prower hits Fang the Sniper with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Fang the Sniper uses a closed fist on Tails the Fox. Tails the Fox gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Fang the Sniper. Tails the Fox gets back to his feet. Fang the Sniper does a cartwheel and kicks Tails the Fox in the face. Fang the Sniper puts Miles Prower in an arm grapevine submission. Miles Prower is up again. Tails the Fox trys for a tiger suplex but is not strong enough to lift Fang the the Fox goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Fang the Sniper. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Miles Prower with a flying double foot stomp.

[Fang the Sniper stands up. Fang the Sniper with an illegal chokehold on Miles Prower. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Fang the Sniper executes a choke hold.

[Fang the Sniper gets elbowed to his midsection by Fang the Sniper. Fang the Sniper tackles Miles Prower and pummels his head. Tails the Fox hits a flying karate chop right to Fang the Sniper's neck. Flying somersault drop kick by Miles Prower puts him back in the match. Fang the Sniper climbs to his feet. Fang the Sniper gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Tails the Fox on the turnbuckleFang the Sniper rising from the mat,Tails the Fox leaps from the top rope with a bodypress. Aaron the Enchida grabs Jet the Hawk and applies an arm wrench. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Jet the Hawk takes a arm wrench.

[Aaron the Enchida goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Jet the Hawk. Aaron the Enchida gets back to his feet. Jet the Hawk hits a flying karate chop right to Aaron the Enchida's neck. Aaron the Enchida superkicks Jet the Hawk. Aaron the Enchida executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Jet the Hawk. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Aaron the Enchida executes a ropeflip hiptoss.

[Jet the Hawk gets up. Aaron the Enchida dazed and Jet the Hawk on the top rope, Jet the Hawk leaps off with a flying armdrag. Jet the Hawk stands up. Ash the Mongoose gets back to his feet. Ash the Mongoose hits Bean the Dynamite with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Bean the Dynamite gets knocked on the ground and Ash the Mongoose flips onto him. Ash the Mongoose stomps Bean the Dynamite. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Ash the Mongoose with a stomp.

[Bean the Dynamite gets up. Bean the Dynamite bounces Ash the Mongoose off the ropes and clotheslines him. Bean the Dynamite jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Ash the Mongoose. Now Bean the Dynamite standing. Bean the Dynamite fist drops Ash the Mongoose on the mat. Bean the Dynamite is up again. Bean the Dynamite hits Ash the Mongoose with an elbowdrop. Ash the Mongoose gets up. Bean the Dynamite pins Ash the Mongoose against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Bean the Dynamite neck snaps Ash the Mongoose. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Bean the Dynamite with a neck snap.

[Bean the Dynamite gets drilled with an inverted back breaker. Bean the Dynamite executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Aaron the Enchida. Bean the Dynamite is back on his feet. Aaron the Enchida gets back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida with an illegal chokehold on Bean the Dynamite. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Aaron the Enchida with a choke hold.

[Bean the Dynamite moves back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida get nailed with a double axhandle chop from Bean the Dynamite. Aaron the Enchida stands up. Aaron the Enchida hits him with a back fist. Bean the Dynamite gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Aaron the Enchida. Aaron the Enchida gets taken down with an armdrag takedown. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Bean the Dynamite executes a backspin armdrag.

[Bean the Dynamite applies an arm wrench to Aaron the Enchida. Aaron the Enchida trys for a inverted backbreaker but Bean the Dynamite avoids it. Lightling Lynx gets up. Lightling Lynx puts Scourge the Hedgehog in an arm grapevine submission. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Lightling Lynx with a arm grapevine.

[Lightling Lynx goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Scourge the Hedgehog. Lightling Lynx rolls onto Scourge the Hedgehog connecting with a knee. Scourge the Hedgehog is up again. Scourge the Hedgehog short lariats Lightling Lynx. Scourge the Hedgehog stomps Lightling Lynx's head. Lightling Lynx gets back to his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Lightling Lynx. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Lightling Lynx takes a flying spinning leg lariat.

[Scourge the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Lightling Lynx gets back to his feet. Lightling Lynx does a handspring and hits Scourge the Hedgehog with a bodyblock, what a move! Lightling Lynx sucks chants start in the crowd. Lightling Lynx is back on his feet. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- I wish every match could be like this!

[Duck "Bill" Platypus is back on his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus pins Jet the Hawk against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Jet the Hawk hits a jumping elbow hrust on Duck "Bill" Platypus. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Jet the Hawk executes a jumping elbow thrust.

[Duck "Bill" Platypus gets up. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Jet the Hawk with a elbow smash.

[Duck "Bill" Platypus hits Jet the Hawk with a Baba chop. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Baba Chop!

[Jet the Hawk elbows Duck "Bill" Platypus in the stomach, trying to even the match. Duck "Bill" Platypus hiptosses Jet the Hawk. Duck "Bill" Platypus applies an arm wrench to Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk is up again. Duck "Bill" Platypus goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Jet the Hawk. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Duck "Bill" Platypus executes a flying double foot stomp.

[Duck "Bill" Platypus stands up. Jet the Hawk climbs to his feet. Jet the Hawk kicks Duck "Bill" Platypus in the stomach and executes the sitdown face slam. Jet the Hawk sucks chants start in the crowd. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Jet the Hawk executes a sitdown faceslam (X-factor).

[Duck "Bill" Platypus gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk moves back to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets up. Duck "Bill" Platypus with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk moves back to his feet. Jet the Hawk gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Duck "Bill" Platypus. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Duck "Bill" Platypus takes a jumping neck snap.

[Duck "Bill" Platypus gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Jet the Hawk hits a jumping elbow hrust on Duck "Bill" Platypus. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Jet the Hawk with a jumping elbow thrust.

[Jet the Hawk hits Duck "Bill" Platypus with an elbowdrop. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- elbowdrop!

[Jet the Hawk hits Duck "Bill" Platypus with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Now Jet the Hawk standing. Jet the Hawk jumps and elbow smashes the lying Duck "Bill" Platypus. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Duck "Bill" Platypus takes a diving elbow smash.

[Jet the Hawk climbs to his feet. Now Duck "Bill" Platypus standing. Flying lariat by Duck "Bill" Platypus takes Jet the Hawk down. Duck "Bill" Platypus is up again. Jet the Hawk climbs to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus pump handle slams Jet the Hawk to the mat. Duck "Bill" Platypus chants start. Jet the Hawk gets knocked on the ground and Duck "Bill" Platypus flips onto him. Duck "Bill" Platypus stands up. Jet the Hawk stands up. Jet the Hawk hits a flying karate chop right to Duck "Bill" Platypus's neck. Duck "Bill" Platypus with a headbutt on Jet the Hawk. Duck "Bill" Platypus applies the clawhold on Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk gets elbowed to his midsection by Jet the Hawk. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Jet the Hawk takes a elbow to midsection.

[Duck "Bill" Platypus gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Flying somersault drop kick by Jet the Hawk puts him back in the match. Duck "Bill" Platypus stands up. Jet the Hawk goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Duck "Bill" Platypus. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Jet the Hawk executes a flying double foot stomp.

[Jet the Hawk hits Duck "Bill" Platypus with an elbowdrop. Jet the Hawk is back on his feet. Bean the Dynamite,standing on the top rope posing for the fans,is caught by suprise. Jet the Hawk German suplexes him Now Bean the Dynamite standing. A side kick by Jet the Hawk turns the match around by knocking Bean the Dynamite to the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Jet the Hawk executes a flying side kick.

[Jet the Hawk gets up. Jet the Hawk flies from the turnbuckle with an elbowdrop. Jet the Hawk gets back to his feet. Bean the Dynamite moves back to his feet. Bean the Dynamite executes a jawbreakeron Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Bean the Dynamite. Bean the Dynamite gets back to his feet. Jet the Hawk executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Bean the Dynamite. Bean the Dynamite tackles Jet the Hawk to the mat. Bean the Dynamite climbs to his feet. Bean the Dynamite with a high crossbody on Jet the Hawk. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Bean the Dynamite executes a high cross body.

[Jet the Hawk stands up. Jet the Hawk goes for a split legged moonsault but Bean the Dynamite dodges the attack. A flying bodypress by Jet the Hawk takes Bean the Dynamite to the mat with authority. Jet the Hawk takes a slap to the face from Bean the Dynamite. Bean the Dynamite moves back to his feet. Bean the Dynamite uses a snap mare takeover on Jet the Hawk. Bean the Dynamite kicks Jet the Hawk on the mat. Jet the Hawk is back on his feet. Out of desperation, Jet the Hawk dives from the second turnbuckle, shoulder blocking Bean the Dynamite. Jet the Hawk climbs to his feet. Bean the Dynamite is up again. Bean the Dynamite executes the jumping sidekick on Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk is back on his feet. Bean the Dynamite superkicks Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk gets knocked on the ground and Bean the Dynamite flips onto him. Bean the Dynamite is back on his feet. Jet the Hawk moves back to his feet. Bean the Dynamite bounces Jet the Hawk off the ropes and faceslams him onto the mat. Bean the Dynamite climbs to his feet. Jet the Hawk gets up. Jet the Hawk jumps from the second turnbuckle, kicking Bean the Dynamite in the head, taking him down. Jet the Hawk hits Bean the Dynamite with an elbowdrop. Jet the Hawk moves back to his feet. Bean the Dynamite bites Jet the Hawk's arm out of desparation. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Bean the Dynamite with a arm bite.

[Bean the Dynamite hits a kneeling headbutt to Jet the Hawk's groin. Bean the Dynamite puts Jet the Hawk in an arm grapevine submission. Jet the Hawk gets back to his feet. Bean the Dynamite holds his head after recieving an earringer from Jet the Hawk. Bean the Dynamite catches Jet the Hawk's leg, but Jet the Hawk reverses it with an enzuigiri to Bean the Dynamite's head. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Jet the Hawk with a enzuigiri.

[Bean the Dynamite is driven further into the mat by Jet the Hawk with a diving elbow smash. Jet the Hawk gets back to his feet. Bean the Dynamite trys for a gut-wrench suplex but is not strong enough to lift Jet the the Dynamite goes for a flying bulldog but Jet the Hawk dodges the attack. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- I wish every match could be like this!

[Jet the Hawk gets sidewalk slammed by Bean the Dynamite. Bean the Dynamite sucks chants start in the crowd. Jet the Hawk is up again. Bean the Dynamite throws Jet the Hawk off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- diving shoulder block!

[Now Jet the Hawk standing. Bean the Dynamite goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Jet the Hawk. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Bean the Dynamite with a flying double foot stomp.

[Bean the Dynamite goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Jet the Hawk. Bean the Dynamite is back on his feet. Now Jet the Hawk standing. Bean the Dynamite bends over as Jet the Hawk elbows him in the midsection. Bean the Dynamite gouges Jet the Hawk's eyes out. Jet the Hawk gets hit with a flying forearm right to the face. Bean the Dynamite trys for a gutbuster but is unable to lift Jet the the Dynamite trys for a hiptoss but is unable to lift Jet the the Dynamite climbs to the top of the turnbuckle and executes the diving headbutt on Scourge the Hedgehog. Bean the Dynamite executes a corkscrew legdrop on Scourge the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- corkscrew legdrop!

[Bean the Dynamite is up again. Scourge the Hedgehog gets up. Scourge the Hedgehog discus punches Bean the Dynamite. Scourge the Hedgehog rolls onto Bean the Dynamite connecting with a knee. Scourge the Hedgehog measures Bean the Dynamite up and drops a closed fist. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- fist drop!

[Now Scourge the Hedgehog standing. Scourge the Hedgehog grabs Bean the Dynamite and applies an arm wrench. Scourge the Hedgehog goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Bean the Dynamite. Scourge the Hedgehog gets up. Scourge the Hedgehog punches Bean the Dynamite in the head. Scourge the Hedgehog monkey flips Bean the Dynamite onto the mat. Scourge the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Bean the Dynamite. Bean the Dynamite stands up. Bean the Dynamite takes Scourge the Hedgehog down with a full nelson faceslam. Bean the Dynamite sucks chants start in the crowd. Bean the Dynamite jumps off of the turnbuckle nailing Nack the Weasel with an Asai Moonsault. Bean the Dynamite rolls onto Nack the Weasel connecting with a knee. Nack the Weasel climbs to his feet. Nack the Weasel with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Bean the Dynamite. Nack the Weasel gets back to his feet. Bean the Dynamite stands up. Bean the Dynamite grabs Nack the Weasel by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Bean the Dynamite discus punches Nack the Weasel. Nack the Weasel is up again. Fang the Sniper trys for a belly-to-back superplex but Duck "Bill" Platypus avoids it. Fang the Sniper with an Aztecan suplex on Duck "Bill" Platypus sends him to the mat. Fang the Sniper moves back to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus double underhook faceslams Fang the Sniper hard to the Fang the Sniper. Duck "Bill" Platypus knees Fang the Sniper and rolls back to his feet. Fang the Sniper gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Duck "Bill" Platypus. Fang the Sniper trys for a double underhook piledriver but Duck "Bill" Platypus avoids it. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Fang the Sniper's momma would be proud!

[Fang the Sniper hits a power slam on Duck "Bill" Platypus. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Nice power slam by Fang the Sniper.

[Now Fang the Sniper standing. Flying sommersault drop kick by Duck "Bill" Platypus puts him back in the match. Duck "Bill" Platypus stands up. Jet the Hawk is back on his feet. A flying shoulder block send Duck "Bill" Platypus to the mat. Jet the Hawk is up again. Duck "Bill" Platypus is driven further into the mat by Jet the Hawk with a diving elbow smash. Jet the Hawk is up again. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets back to his feet. Jet the Hawk jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Duck "Bill" Platypus. Jet the Hawk flies from the turnbuckle with an elbowdrop. Jet the Hawk is back on his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus stands up. Jet the Hawk hits a flying karate chop right to Duck "Bill" Platypus's neck. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Jet the Hawk with a flying karate chop.

[Duck "Bill" Platypus gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Jet the Hawk kicks Duck "Bill" Platypus's head out of desperation because Duck "Bill" Platypus blocked Jet the Hawk's first kick. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Duck "Bill" Platypus takes a enzuigiri.

[Jet the Hawk climbs to his feet. Jet the Hawk hits Duck "Bill" Platypus with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Jet the Hawk moves back to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus is back on his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus hits a tiger driver on Jet the Hawk. Duck "Bill" Platypus chants start. Duck "Bill" Platypus is up again. After fight Jet the Hawk gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Duck "Bill" Platypus chants start. Duck "Bill" Platypus superkicks Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk moves back to his feet. Jet the Hawk gets snap suplexed by Duck "Bill" Platypus. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets back to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus stomps Jet the Hawk. Duck "Bill" Platypus throws Jet the Hawk over the ropes. Jet the Hawk was elimintated by Duck "Bill" Platypus. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- That will do it for Jet the Hawk. He's been eliminated!

[Scourge the Hedgehog sets Aaron the Enchida up DDTs him into the mat. They lockup. Fiona Fox sends Aaron the Enchida to the corner of the ring. Aaron the Enchida gets knocked on the ground and Scourge the Hedgehog flips onto him. Scourge the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog hits Aaron the Enchida with an elbowdrop. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Scourge the Hedgehog executes a elbowdrop.

[Scourge the Hedgehog is up again. Scourge the Hedgehog jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Aaron the Enchida. Scourge the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Scourge the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog executes a corkscrew legdrop on Aaron the Enchida. Scourge the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida climbs to his feet. Aaron the Enchida throws Scourge the Hedgehog off the ropes and hits him with a cross-body block. Aaron the Enchida moves back to his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Aaron the Enchida puts Scourge the Hedgehog on the top rope and executes a superplex. Aaron the Enchida gets back to his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Aaron the Enchida goes to the top and executes a flying hip attack on Scourge the Hedgehog. Aaron the Enchida gets up. Scourge the Hedgehog gets hit with a flying forearm right to the face. Aaron the Enchida executes a corkscrew legdrop on Scourge the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Aaron the Enchida. Scourge the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Aaron the Enchida tackles Scourge the Hedgehog and pummels his head. Scourge the Hedgehog is up again. Lightling Lynx trys for a double underhook piledriver but is not strong enough to lift Scourge the Hedgehog.]

**Chris Thorndyke**- This is how wrestling should be!

[Lightling Lynx trys for a backdrop but is not strong enough to lift Scourge the Lynx low blows Scourge the Hedgehog. Lightling Lynx executes a corkscrew legdrop on Scourge the Hedgehog. Lightling Lynx is up again. Scourge the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog bites Lightling Lynx's arm out of desparation. Lightling Lynx applies the clawhold on Scourge the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog hits Lightling Lynx with a Baba chop. Lightling Lynx jabs Scourge the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. Scourge the Hedgehog picks up Lightling Lynx and executes the cradle DDT. Scourge the Hedgehog gets up. Lightling Lynx moves back to his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog grabs Lightling Lynx's head and hites him in the face. Scourge the Hedgehog slaps Lightling Lynx. Lightling Lynx punches Scourge the Hedgehog in the head. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Scourge the Hedgehog takes a punch.

[Lightling Lynx pulls Scourge the Hedgehog's hair. Lightling Lynx jumps from the top and nails Scourge the Hedgehog with a flying axhandle smash. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Lightling Lynx executes a flying axhandle.

[Scourge the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog hits a jumping elbow hrust on Lightling Lynx. Scourge the Hedgehog puts Lightling Lynx in an arm grapevine submission. Scourge the Hedgehog jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Lightling Lynx. Scourge the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog fist drops Lightling Lynx on the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Scourge the Hedgehog executes a fist drop.

[Scourge the Hedgehog stands up. Scourge the Hedgehog goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Lightling Lynx. Scourge the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Now Lightling Lynx standing. Lightling Lynx trys for a belly-to-belly suplex but is not strong enough to lift Scourge the Lynx bounces Scourge the Hedgehog off the ropes and clotheslines him. Now Scourge the Hedgehog standing. Lightling Lynx forearm smashes Scourge the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Lightling Lynx with a forearm smash.

[Lightling Lynx hits a kneeling headbutt to Scourge the Hedgehog's groin. Lightling Lynx gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- corkscrew armdrag!

[Lightling Lynx is up again. Lightling Lynx superkicks Scourge the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog gets knocked on the ground and Lightling Lynx flips onto him. Now Lightling Lynx standing. Scourge the Hedgehog gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Lightling Lynx. Lightling Lynx gets up. Lightling Lynx grabs Scourge the Hedgehog and applies an arm wrench. Scourge the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog throws Lightling Lynx off the ropes, rolls on the ground, comes back up and delivers a clothesline. Lightling Lynx climbs to his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog superkicks Lightling Lynx. Scourge the Hedgehog stomps Lightling Lynx. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- stomp!

[Lightling Lynx is back on his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog executes the jumping sidekick on Lightling Lynx. Lightling Lynx climbs to his feet. Ash the Mongoose goes for a handspring bodyblock but Scourge the Hedgehog dodges the attack. Ash the Mongoose uses a cradle suplex on Scourge the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Nice cradle suplex by Ash the Mongoose.

[Ash the Mongoose is back on his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Bean the Dynamite goes for a brain buster but Aaron the Enchida dodges the attack. Bean the Dynamite rakes his fingers across Aaron the Enchida's back. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- back rake!

[Aaron the Enchida hits a kneeling headbutt to Bean the Dynamite's groin. Aaron the Enchida hits Bean the Dynamite with an elbowdrop. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Aaron the Enchida with a elbowdrop.

[Aaron the Enchida gets back to his feet. Bean the Dynamite is up again. A flying shoulder block send Bean the Dynamite to the mat. Aaron the Enchida puts Bean the Dynamite in an arm grapevine submission. Miles Prower connects with a somersault slam on Duck "Bill" Platypus. Tails the Fox moves back to his feet. Miles Prower hits Duck "Bill" Platypus with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Tails the Fox executes a elbow drop.

[ Miles Prower moves back to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus is back on his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus tackles Tails the Fox to the mat. Duck "Bill" Platypus moves back to his feet. Miles Prower climbs to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus hits him with a back fist. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Duck "Bill" Platypus executes a back fist.

[ Miles Prower tries to even the match with a flying shoulder block. Duck "Bill" Platypus with an illegal chokehold on Tails the Fox. Ash the Mongoose nails Nack the Weasel with an inverted DDT. Ash the Mongoose climbs to his feet. Ash the Mongoose picks Nack the Weasel up in a fireman's carry and flapjacks him. After fight Nack the Weasel is speared by Bean the Dynamite. Now Bean the Dynamite standing. Bean the Dynamite climbs to the top rope and nails Nack the Weasel with a reverse flying elbow drop. Nack the Weasel stands up. Flying sommersault drop kick by Bean the Dynamite puts him back in the match. Bean the Dynamite trys for a power slam but is unable to lift Nack the the Dynamite throws Nack the Weasel over the ropes. Nack the Weasel was elimintated by Bean the Dynamite. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Nack the Weasel has been eliminated! After fight Lightling Lynx trys for a Aztecan suplex but is unable to lift Scourge the Hedgehog.

[Japanese armdrag take down from Lightling Lynx send Scourge the Hedgehog to the mat. Lightling Lynx hits Scourge the Hedgehog with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Scourge the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Lightling Lynx with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Scourge the Hedgehog. Lightling Lynx sucks chants start in the crowd. Lightling Lynx gets up. Scourge the Hedgehog stands up. Lightling Lynx throws Scourge the Hedgehog to the floor. Scourge the Hedgehog was elimintated by Lightling Lynx. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Scourge the Hedgehog has been eliminated!

[Duck "Bill" Platypus picks Lightling Lynx up and side suplexes him to the mat. Duck "Bill" Platypus chants start. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets up. Duck "Bill" Platypus takes Ash the Mongoose down with an Arabian Facebuster. Now Ash the Mongoose standing. Bean the Dynamite trys for a front-layout suplex but is not strong enough to lift Ash the the Dynamite goes for a spinebuster bomb but Ash the Mongoose dodges the attack. Bean the Dynamite hits Ash the Mongoose with a headbutt to the mid-section. Ash the Mongoose brings Bean the Dynamite down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. Bean the Dynamite trys for a belly-to-back suplex but is unable to lift Ash the the Mongoose monkey flips Bean the Dynamite onto the mat. Ash the Mongoose puts Bean the Dynamite in an arm grapevine submission. Now Bean the Dynamite standing. Bean the Dynamite punches Ash the Mongoose in the gut. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Bean the Dynamite with a fist to midsection.

[Bean the Dynamite takes Ash the Mongoose down with a knee. Now Ash the Mongoose standing. Ash the Mongoose hits a flying karate chop right to Bean the Dynamite's neck. Ash the Mongoose bounces Bean the Dynamite off the ropes and clotheslines him. Now Bean the Dynamite standing. Ash the Mongoose executes a headlock takedown. Now Bean the Dynamite standing. Bean the Dynamite with a jumping DDT on Ash the Mongoose. Now Bean the Dynamite standing. Ash the Mongoose moves back to his feet. Bean the Dynamite tackles Ash the Mongoose. Now Ash the Mongoose standing. Bean the Dynamite get nailed with a double axhandle chop from Ash the Mongoose. Bean the Dynamite legsweeps Ash the Mongoose. Ash the Mongoose is up again. Ash the Mongoose grabs Bean the Dynamite's head and hites him in the face. Ash the Mongoose strikes Bean the Dynamite in the chest. After fight Ash the Mongoose jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Lightling Lynx. Ash the Mongoose fist drops Lightling Lynx on the mat. Ash the Mongoose gets up. Lightling Lynx stands up. Ash the Mongoose delivers a kick to the head of Lightling Lynx. Ash the Mongoose goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Lightling Lynx. Ash the Mongoose throws Lightling Lynx over the ropes. Lightling Lynx was elimintated by Ash the Mongoose. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- That will do it for Lightling Lynx. He's been eliminated!

[Ash the Mongoose puts Fang the Sniper in the double underhook position and gives him a doubl underhook backbreaker. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Nice double underhook backbreaker by Ash the Mongoose.

[Bean the Dynamite trys for a Samoan drop but is not strong enough to lift Duck "Bill" the Sniper leg lariats Bean the Dynamite, sending him to the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Fang the Sniper executes a leg lariat. After fight

[Fang the Sniper measures Bean the Dynamite up and drops a closed fist. Fang the Sniper stomps Bean the Dynamite's head. Fang the Sniper executes a flying headbutt on Bean the Dynamite. Fang the Sniper sucks chants start in the crowd. Now Bean the Dynamite standing. Fang the Sniper pump handle slams Bean the Dynamite to the mat. Fang the Sniper throws Bean the Dynamite to the floor. Bean the Dynamite was elimintated by Fang the Sniper. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Bean the Dynamite is out of here!

[Aaron the Enchida bounces Duck "Bill" Platypus off the ropes and hits him with a backdrop. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- backdrop!

[Duck "Bill" Platypus gets up. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Duck "Bill" Platypus could use some help about now. After fight

[Aaron the Enchida with a gut-wrench suplex on Duck "Bill" Platypus. Aaron the Enchida chants start. Aaron the Enchida is back on his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets knocked on the ground and Aaron the Enchida flips onto him. Aaron the Enchida rolls onto Duck "Bill" Platypus connecting with a knee. Duck "Bill" Platypus catches Aaron the Enchida leg, but Aaron the Enchida reverses it with an enzuigiri to Duck "Bill" Platypus's head. Aaron the Enchida chants start. Aaron the Enchida throws Duck "Bill" Platypus to the floor. Duck "Bill" Platypus was elimintated by Aaron the Enchida. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Duck "Bill" Platypus has been eliminated!

[ Miles Prower hits Ash the Mongoose with the Asia moonsault bodyblock. Tails the Fox moves back to his feet. After fight Ash the Mongoose is driven further into the mat by Tails the Fox with a diving elbow smash. Tails the Fox gets back to his feet. Tails the Fox goes off the turnbuckle with a flying somersault splash. Now Miles Prower standing. Miles Prower hits Ash the Mongoose with an elbowdrop. Tails the Fox gets up. Ash the Mongoose gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Tails the Fox. Miles Prower chants start. Now Miles Prower standing. Tails the Fox tosses Ash the Mongoose to ringside. Ash the Mongoose was elimintated by Tails the Fox. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- That will do it for Ash the Mongoose. He's been eliminated!

[Fang the Sniper with a Russian legsweep on Miles Prower. Fang the Sniper sucks chants start in the crowd. Fang the Sniper stands up. Miles Prower moves back to his feet. Fang the Sniper connects with a low blow. Tails the Fox goes down. Now Tails the Fox standing. Fang the Sniper catches Miles Prower's leg, but Tails the Fox reverses it with an enzuigiri to Fang the Sniper's head. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Miles Prower executes a enzuigiri.

[ Miles Prower is up again. Miles Prower hits Fang the Sniper with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Miles Prower stands up. Fang the Sniper is back on his feet. Fang the Sniper brings Miles Prower down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Mexican armdrag takedown!

[Tails the Fox moves back to his feet. Tails the Fox gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Fang the Sniper. Tails the Fox off the top rope with a somersault legdrop onto Fang the Sniper's chest. Now Miles Prower standing. Miles Prower trys for a top-rope DDT but is not strong enough to lift Aaron the the Fox kicks Aaron the Enchida in the stomach and executes the sitdown face slam. Miles Prower stands up. Aaron the Enchida gets up. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- The WWF is the only place for entertainment like this! After fight

[Tails the Fox springboard DDT's Aaron the Enchida onto the mat! Miles Prower gets back to his feet. Tails the Fox hits Aaron the Enchida with an earringer. Miles Prower whips Aaron the Enchida's feet from under him with a side kick. Tails the Fox chants start. Tails the Fox moves back to his feet. Miles Prower jumps and elbow smashes the lying Aaron the Enchida. Tails the Fox climbs to his feet. Miles Prower throws Aaron the Enchida to the floor. Aaron the Enchida was elimintated by Miles Prower. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- That will do it for Aaron the Enchida. He's been eliminated! After fight

[Fang the Sniper clotheslines Miles Prower. Fang the Sniper sucks chants start in the crowd. Fang the Sniper hits the Samoan drop on Miles Prower. Fang the Sniper climbs to the top turnbuckle and jumps off with an Air Sabu on Miles Prower. Fang the Sniper moves back to his feet. Fang the Sniper executes a corkscrew legdrop on Tails the Fox. Fang the Sniper sucks chants start in the crowd. Fang the Sniper is up again. Tails the Fox stands up. Fang the Sniper throws Tails the Fox to the floor. Tails the Fox was elimintated by Fang the Sniper. ]

**Chris Thorndyke**- Tails the Fox is out of here! We've got ourselves a winner!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of the battle royal, Fang the Sniper!


	7. Rematch Week 6

**Aaron the Enchida vs. Ash the Mongoose vs. Tails the Fox vs. Charmy Bee (Non-Title Match) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match. Coming to the ring first, weighing in at 87 pounds, from Pachamac Tribe, Aaron the Enchida! (crowd cheers *****)

[Aaron the Enchida comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The second in this four way match, weighing in at 85 pounds, from The Forest, Ash the Mongoose! (crowd boos *********)

[Ash the Mongoose walks to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - introducing third, weighing in at 20 pounds, from Westside island, Tails the Fox! (crowd cheers *******)

[Tails the Fox walks to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - And finally, weighing in at 30 pounds, from Angel Island, Charmy Bee! (crowd cheers ******)

[Charmy Bee walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Aaron the Enchida places Miles Prower on the turnbuckle and executes a front-layout suplerplex. Ash the Mongoose checks out the ring. Princess Elise checks Tails the Fox's boots and knee pads. Charmy Bee walks around the ring. (ring, ring, ring) Tails the Fox clotheslines Charmy Bee. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Charmy Bee takes a weak move.

[Charmy Bee whips Miles Prower's feet from under him with a side kick. Miles Prower gets up. Miles Prower slaps both sides of Charmy Bee's head out of desperation. Tails the Fox gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Charmy Bee. Charmy Bee slaps both sides of Miles Prower's head out of desperation. A flying bodypress by Tails the Fox takes Charmy Bee to the mat with authority. Miles Prower hits Charmy Bee with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Tails the Fox climbs to his feet. Charmy Bee trys for a splash but Miles Prower avoids it. Charmy Bee sends Miles Prower to ringside. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Miles Prower picks up Charmy Bee and delivers a tilt-a-whirl suplex. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - If Miles Prower keeps using moves like that tilt-a-whirl suplex he could win the match!

[ Miles Prower gets up. Miles Prower and Charmy Bee move back into the ring. Aaron the Enchida stands up. Ash the Mongoose gets knocked on the ground and Aaron the Enchida flips onto him. Aaron the Enchida moves back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida fist drops Ash the Mongoose on the mat. Aaron the Enchida is up again. Aaron the Enchida stomps Ash the Mongoose. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Aaron the Enchida executes a stomp.

[Ash the Mongoose moves back to his feet. Ash the Mongoose brings Aaron the Enchida down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. Ash the Mongoose goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Aaron the Enchida. Aaron the Enchida gets knocked on the ground and Ash the Mongoose flips onto him. Aaron the Enchida gets up. Aaron the Enchida hits a tiger driver on Ash the Mongoose. Aaron the Enchida chants start. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Nice tiger driver by Aaron the Enchida.

[Aaron the Enchida executes a corkscrew legdrop on Ash the Mongoose. Aaron the Enchida gets up. Ash the Mongoose is up again. Ash the Mongoose pins Aaron the Enchida against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Aaron the Enchida catches Ash the Mongoose leg, but Ash the Mongoose reverses it with an enzuigiri to Aaron the Enchida's head. Ash the Mongoose puts Aaron the Enchida in an arm grapevine submission. Aaron the Enchida gets up. Charmy Bee gets up. Charmy Bee gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Ash the Mongoose. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Charmy Bee executes a jumping neck snap.

[Ash the Mongoose rakes his fingers across Charmy Bee's back. Ash the Mongoose discus punches Charmy Bee. Charmy Bee is back on his feet. Charmy Bee tries to even the match with a flying shoulder block. Charmy Bee moves back to his feet. Charmy Bee hits Ash the Mongoose with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Now Charmy Bee standing. Ash the Mongoose stands up. Ash the Mongoose delivers a stiff inverted powerbomb send Charmy Bee hard to the mat. Ash the Mongoose sucks chants start in the crowd. Charmy Bee gets hit with the shooting star press from Ash the Mongoose. The ref starts the count. ...1 ...2 Aaron the Enchida attacks Ash the Mongoose stopping the count. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ash the Mongoose was so close!

[Charmy Bee is back on his feet. Ash the Mongoose hits Charmy Bee with an earringer. Ash the Mongoose superkicks Charmy Bee. Charmy Bee gets hit with the shooting star press from Ash the Mongoose. The ref starts the count. ...1 ...2 Charmy Bee kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - You just can't win this early in a match. Especially with an opponent like Charmy Bee.

[Now Charmy Bee standing. Ash the Mongoose double underhook faceslams Charmy Bee hard to the Charmy Bee. Ash the Mongoose grabs Charmy Bee and applies an arm wrench. Miles Prower leaps up, swings around Ash the Mongoose and DDT's him onto the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - My God! What a match!

[Tails the Fox uses the rope as a springboard and moonsaults onto Ash the Mongoose. Tails the Fox is up again. Miles Prower hits Ash the Mongoose with an elbowdrop. Tails the Fox is up again. Miles Prower covers Ash the Mongoose. Princess Elise counts. ...1 Ash the Mongoose escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Tails the Fox should have known he wouldn't win the match with that.

[Ash the Mongoose moves back to his feet. Miles Prower hits a flying karate chop right to Ash the Mongoose's neck. Ash the Mongoose with an illegal chokehold on Tails the Fox. Tails the Fox is up again. Miles Prower attempts to kick Ash the Mongoose, but Ash the Mongoose catches his leg. Miles Prower flips around and kicks Ash the Mongoose. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ash the Mongoose takes a enzuigiri.

[Tails the Fox is back on his feet. Ash the Mongoose gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Miles Prower. Miles Prower climbs to his feet. Ash the Mongoose is up again. Ash the Mongoose goes for a slingshot bodyblock but Tails the Fox dodges the attack. Ash the Mongoose jumps from the top rope and hits Miles Prower with a flying armdrag. Ash the Mongoose sucks chants start in the crowd. Ash the Mongoose moves back to his feet. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ash the Mongoose is doing quite well at this point in the match.

[Ash the Mongoose executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Miles Prower. Ash the Mongoose is back on his feet. Miles Prower climbs to his feet. Out of desperation, Miles Prower dives from the second turnbuckle, shoulder blocking Ash the Mongoose. Miles Prower climbs to his feet. Ash the Mongoose goes to the top and executes a flying hip attack on Tails the Fox. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Miles Prower takes a flying hip attack.

[Ash the Mongoose climbs to his feet. Miles Prower is back on his feet. Miles Prower elbows Ash the Mongoose in the stomach, trying to even the match. Ash the Mongoose gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Tails the Fox executes a elbowsmash.

[ Miles Prower goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Ash the Mongoose. Now Miles Prower standing. Miles Prower hits Ash the Mongoose with an elbowdrop. Tails the Fox climbs to his feet. Tails the Fox hits Ash the Mongoose with an elbowdrop. Tails the Fox is back on his feet. Miles Prower jumps and elbow smashes the lying Ash the Mongoose. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Miles Prower with a diving elbow smash.

[Tails the Fox is up again. Ash the Mongoose gets up. Ash the Mongoose hits a power slam on Tails the Fox. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - If Ash the Mongoose keeps using moves like that power slam he could win the match!

[Ash the Mongoose climbs to his feet. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The World Wrestling Federation is the number on wrestling program on television.

[Aaron the Enchida goes off the turnbuckle with a flying sommersault splash. Aaron the Enchida moves back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Tails the Fox. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Aaron the Enchida executes a flying knee drop.

[Aaron the Enchida is back on his feet. Flying somersault drop kick by Miles Prower puts him back in the match. Miles Prower goes for a pin. Princess Elise counts. ...1 ...2 Ash the Mongoose attacks Miles Prower stopping the count. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - You just can't win this early in a match. Especially with an opponent like Aaron the Enchida.

[Aaron the Enchida is up again. Aaron the Enchida executes a huge gutbuster on Tails the Fox. Aaron the Enchida jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Tails the Fox. Aaron the Enchida gets up. Aaron the Enchida kicks Tails the Fox in the groin. Aaron the Enchida neck snaps Tails the Fox. Aaron the Enchida dazed by the turnbuckle, Tails the Fox leaps off, diving over Aaron the Enchida's head,pulling off a neckbreaker Tails the Fox and Aaron the Enchida go to the floor Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Miles Prower chokes Aaron the Enchida with a microphone cable. (..2) Miles Prower hits Aaron the Enchida with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Miles Prower gets up. Aaron the Enchida moves back to his feet. (...3) Aaron the Enchida holds his mouth after recieving an elbow smash to the face. (...4) Miles Prower gets hit with a back heel kick. (...5) Aaron the Enchida takes Tails the Fox into the ring. Aaron the Enchida goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Miles Prower. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Aaron the Enchida executes a flying sitdown splash.

[Aaron the Enchida stands up. Tails the Fox is back on his feet. Tails the Fox executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Aaron the Enchida. Aaron the Enchida gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Tails the Fox. Tails the Fox stands up. Tails the Fox hits Aaron the Enchida with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Miles Prower with a elbowdrop.

[Tails the Fox is up again. Tails the Fox flies from the turnbuckle with an elbowdrop. Miles Prower goes for a pin. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 ...2 Aaron the Enchida escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - You just can't win this early in a match. Especially with an opponent like Aaron the Enchida.

[Now Aaron the Enchida standing. Tails the Fox hits a jumping elbow hrust on Aaron the Enchida. Aaron the Enchida gets back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida uses a running lariat to take Miles Prower down. Aaron the Enchida hits Tails the Fox with the back of his elbow. Aaron the Enchida applies the clawhold on Tails the Fox. Aaron the Enchida kicks Miles Prower in the back of the leg. Aaron the Enchida hits Miles Prower with an elbowdrop. Now Miles Prower standing. Aaron the Enchida bounces Tails the Fox off the ropes and faceslams him onto the mat. Now Aaron the Enchida standing. Tails the Fox gets back to his feet. Tails the Fox goes for a standing moonsault but Aaron the Enchida dodges the attack. Miles Prower drags Aaron the Enchida to the floor. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Tails the Fox chokes Aaron the Enchida with a microphone cable. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Aaron the Enchida could use some help about now.

[Charmy Bee with a frankensteiner on Aaron the Enchida. Charmy Bee moves back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida gets up. (..2) Charmy Bee trys for a tilt-a-whirl suplex but is not strong enough to lift Ash the fight into the aisle. (...3) Aaron the Enchida get whipped into the corner and Ash the Mongoose follows himin with an avalanche. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - If Ash the Mongoose keeps using moves like that avalanche he could win the match!

[Ash the Mongoose and Aaron the Enchida move back to ringside. (...4) (...5) They fight into the aisle. Ash the Mongoose and Aaron the Enchida move back to ringside. Ash the Mongoose takes Aaron the Enchida into the ring. Ash the Mongoose neck snaps Aaron the Enchida. Aaron the Enchida jabs Ash the Mongoose. Aaron the Enchida gets taken down with an armdrag takedown. Aaron the Enchida climbs to his feet. Aaron the Enchida pins Ash the Mongoose against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Ash the Mongoose throws Aaron the Enchida off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. Ash the Mongoose executes a corkscrew legdrop on Aaron the Enchida. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ash the Mongoose with a corkscrew legdrop.

[Ash the Mongoose is up again. Aaron the Enchida gets up. Ash the Mongoose spins aroround Miles Prower's back and DDT's him into the mat. Ash the Mongoose climbs to his feet. Miles Prower gets up. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - My God! What a match!

[Ash the Mongoose flips Tails the Fox to the mat. Miles Prower is up again. Ash the Mongoose hits Tails the Fox with an inverted atomic drop. Ash the Mongoose jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Miles Prower. Ash the Mongoose sucks chants start in the crowd. Ash the Mongoose is back on his feet. They lockup. Miles Prower sends Aaron the Enchida to the corner of the ring. Tails the Fox executes a split legged moonsault on to Aaron the Enchida. Tails the Fox chants start. Tails the Fox is back on his feet. Aaron the Enchida is up again. Aaron the Enchida recieves a 5 Star Frog Splash from Tails the Fox off of the top rope. Handspring hurricanrana by Miles Prower has Aaron the Enchida pinned. Princess Elise counts. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - We've got ourselves a winner!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, Tails the Fox!

**Silver the Hedgehog vs. Scourge the Hedgehog (Intercontinental) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match for the Intercontinental title. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 79 pounds, from Crisis City, The future he holds the Intercontinental title belt, Silver the Hedgehog! (crowd cheers **************)

[Silver the Hedgehog comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and his opponent, weighing in at 88 pounds, from Anti-Mobius accompanied by Fiona Fox, Scourge the Hedgehog! (crowd boos **************)

[Scourge the Hedgehog walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Silver the Hedgehog executes a pumphandle suplex on Scourge the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog checks out the ring. (ding, ding, ding) Silver the Hedgehog grabs Scourge the Hedgehog by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Silver the Hedgehog hits Scourge the Hedgehog with an earringer. Flying sommersault drop kick by Silver the Hedgehog puts him back in the match. Silver the Hedgehog stands up. Silver the Hedgehog hits Scourge the Hedgehog with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Silver the Hedgehog executes a elbowdrop.

[Silver the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Scourge the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog kicks Scourge the Hedgehog on the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Silver the Hedgehog executes a stomp.

[Now Scourge the Hedgehog standing. Scourge the Hedgehog executes an airplane spin on Silver the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog sucks chants start in the crowd. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Scourge the Hedgehog with a airplane spin.

[Scourge the Hedgehog sends Silver the Hedgehog to ringside. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Scourge the Hedgehog chokes Silver the Hedgehog with a microphone cable. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The World Wrestling Federation is the number on wrestling program on television.

[(..2) Silver the Hedgehog gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Scourge the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Scourge the Hedgehog with a diving elbow smash.

[Scourge the Hedgehog gets up. (...3) Scourge the Hedgehog fist drops Silver the Hedgehog on the floor. Scourge the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. (...4) Scourge the Hedgehog goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Silver the Hedgehog. Now Scourge the Hedgehog standing. (...5) They fight into the aisle. Scourge the Hedgehog and Silver the Hedgehog move back to ringside. Scourge the Hedgehog and Silver the Hedgehog move back into the ring. Silver the Hedgehog gets taken down with an armdrag takedown. Silver the Hedgehog gets up. Silver the Hedgehog executes a neck-breaker on Scourge the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog puts Scourge the Hedgehog in an arm grapevine submission. Scourge the Hedgehog is up again. Scourge the Hedgehog kicks Silver the Hedgehog in the groin. Silver the Hedgehog knifehand chops Scourge the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog gets hit with a back heel kick. Scourge the Hedgehog puts Silver the Hedgehog in an arm grapevine submission. Silver the Hedgehog is up again. Silver the Hedgehog goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Scourge the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog is up again. Scourge the Hedgehog with an illegal chokehold on Silver the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Silver the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog gets up. Silver the Hedgehog stands up. Silver the Hedgehog picks up Scourge the Hedgehog and delivers a bone crunching shoulderbreaker. Scourge the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog kicks Silver the Hedgehog in the head. Silver the Hedgehog hits Scourge the Hedgehog with the back of his elbow. Silver the Hedgehog gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. Silver the Hedgehog tackles Scourge the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Scourge the Hedgehog takes a football tackle.

[Scourge the Hedgehog gets hit with the shooting star press from Silver the Hedgehog. Princess Elise counts. ...1 ...2 Scourge the Hedgehog escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Not even close!

[Silver the Hedgehog gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Scourge the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog pokes Silver the Hedgehog in the eyes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Scourge the Hedgehog executes a eye poke.

[Silver the Hedgehog executes an over the shoulder stomachbreaker on Scourge the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Nice over the shoulder stomachbreaker by Silver the Hedgehog.

[Scourge the Hedgehog is up again. Silver the Hedgehog sends Scourge the Hedgehog to ringside. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Silver the Hedgehog throws a chair at Scourge the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The WWF is the only place for entertainment like this!

[Scourge the Hedgehog executes a neck scissors on Silver the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog is back on his feet. They head back into the ring. Silver the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog hits a flying karate chop right to Scourge the Hedgehog's neck. Silver the Hedgehog jabs Scourge the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog jabs Silver the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog hits a kneeling headbutt to Silver the Hedgehog's groin. Silver the Hedgehog is up again. Silver the Hedgehog pulls Scourge the Hedgehog's hair. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Silver the Hedgehog with a hair pull.

[Scourge the Hedgehog grabs Silver the Hedgehog by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Scourge the Hedgehog executes a armbreaker.

[Scourge the Hedgehog bounces Silver the Hedgehog off the ropes and faceslams him onto the mat. Silver the Hedgehog is up again. Silver the Hedgehog picks up Scourge the Hedgehog and hits him with the Death Valley Driver. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That Death Valley Driver was very good.

[Silver the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Silver the Hedgehog applies an arm wrench to Scourge the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog executes a corkscrew legdrop on Scourge the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog leg lariats Scourge the Hedgehog, sending him to the mat. Silver the Hedgehog chants start. Scourge the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Japanese armdrag take down from Silver the Hedgehog send Scourge the Hedgehog to the mat. Silver the Hedgehog Choke Slams Scourge the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog looks to be out cold! Scourge the Hedgehog gets hit with the shooting star press from Silver the Hedgehog. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - We've got ourselves a winner!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, and still Intercontinental champion, Silver the Hedgehog!

**Chaotix vs. Mighty and Ray vs. Free Riders (Tag Team) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match three way tag match for the Tag Team titles. On there way to the ring at this time, Chaotix!

[Chaotix come to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - the second team in this contest is Mighty and Ray.

[Mighty and Ray walk to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and their final opponents, Free Riders.

[Free Riders walk to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this match. Princess Elise checks Espio the Chameleon's boots and knee pads. Mighty the Armadillo drops Storm the Albatross with a Gorilla Press Slam on the mat. Storm the Albatross drops Espio the Chameleon with a Gorilla Press Slam on the mat. (ring, ring, ring) Espio the Chameleon clotheslines Storm the Albatross. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Espio the Chameleon with a weak move.

[Espio the Chameleon executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Storm the Albatross. Ray the Flying squirrel tagged in by Mighty the Armadillo. Ray the Flying squirrel clotheslines Storm the Albatross. Storm the Albatross makes the tag to Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk punches Ray the Flying squirrel repeatedly. Jet the Hawk holds his head after recieving an earringer from Ray the Flying squirrel. Espio the Chameleon makes the tag to Vector The Crocodile. Espio the Chameleon grabs Jet the Hawk by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. A double axehandle smash by Charmy Bee puts Jet the Hawk to the mat. Charmy Bee hits a flying karate chop right to Jet the Hawk's neck. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk is being double teamed!

[Jet the Hawk goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Ray the Flying squirrel. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk executes a flying double foot stomp.

[Jet the Hawk makes the tag to Storm the Albatross. Ray the Flying squirrel hits Vector The Crocodile with an elbowdrop. Ray the Flying squirrel is back on his feet. Ray the Flying squirrel covers Vector The Crocodile. The ref starts the count. ...1 Vector The Crocodile escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - You just can't win this early in a match. Especially with an opponent like Vector The Crocodile.

[Vector The Crocodile is up again. Ray the Flying squirrel goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Vector The Crocodile. Ray the Flying squirrel climbs to his feet. Ray the Flying squirrel brings in Mighty the Armadillo for Mighty and Ray. Ray the Flying squirrel hits the frankensteiner from off the top rope. Ray the Flying squirrel places Storm the Albatross on the top turnbuckle and executes the German suplex, that has to hurt! ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Come on ref! Do something! Storm the Albatross is being double teamed!

[They lockup. Mighty the Armadillo sends Storm the Albatross to the corner of the ring. Storm the Albatross chops Mighty the Armadillo. Storm the Albatross applies the clawhold on Mighty the Armadillo. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Storm the Albatross executes a clawhold.

[Mighty the Armadillo grabs Storm the Albatross's head and hites him in the face. Mighty the Armadillo makes the tag to Ray the Flying squirrel. Mighty the Armadillo bites Storm the Albatross's arm out of desparation. Storm the Albatross gets hit with a dragon scerw from Mighty the Armadillo. Ray the Flying squirrel runs towards the ropes, springboards off, and splashes Storm the Albatross. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Come on ref! Do something! Storm the Albatross is being double teamed!

[Storm the Albatross holds his mouth after recieving an elbow smash to the face. Out of desperation, Ray the Flying squirrel dives from the second turnbuckle, shoulder blocking Storm the Albatross. Ray the Flying squirrel hits Storm the Albatross with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Ray the Flying squirrel is up again. Ray the Flying squirrel brings in Mighty the Armadillo for Mighty and Ray. Vector The Crocodile clotheslines Storm the Albatross. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Vector The Crocodile with a weak move.

[Vector The Crocodile gets sidewalk slammed by Storm the Albatross. Vector The Crocodile moves back to his feet. Vector The Crocodile is bounced off the ropes and hit with the rocker dropper. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - If Storm the Albatross keeps using moves like that rocker dropper he could win the match!

[Now Vector The Crocodile standing. Storm the Albatross vertical suplexes Vector The Crocodile to the mat. Storm the Albatross gets back to his feet. Vector The Crocodile gets back to his feet. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - My God! What a match!

[Storm the Albatross pump handle slams Vector The Crocodile to the mat. Storm the Albatross gives Vector The Crocodile a crotch chop. Vector The Crocodile shoves Princess Elise. ring, ring, ring! Princess Elise calls for the bell. Vector The Crocodile was disqualified. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winners of this match, Mighty and Ray!


	8. The Tourament week 7

**8 Man Standard Tournament**

**1st Round Tournament Matches**

**Aaron the Enchida Vs. Ash the Mongoose**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 85 pounds, from The Forest, Ash the Mongoose! (crowd boos ***********)

[Ash the Mongoose comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and his opponent, weighing in at 87 pounds, from Pachamac Tribe, Aaron the Enchida! (crowd cheers ******)

[Aaron the Enchida walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Ash the Mongoose drops Aaron the Enchida with a Gorilla Press Slam on the mat. Aaron the Enchida drops Ash the Mongoose with a Gorilla Press Slam on the mat. (the bell rings) Aaron the Enchida gets tiger suplexed by Ash the Mongoose. Ash the Mongoose climbs to his feet. Aaron the Enchida gets back to his feet. A flying shoulder block send Ash the Mongoose to the mat. Aaron the Enchida is back on his feet. Aaron the Enchida jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Ash the Mongoose. Aaron the Enchida executes a corkscrew legdrop on Ash the Mongoose. Aaron the Enchida moves back to his feet. Ash the Mongoose gets knocked on the ground and Aaron the Enchida flips onto him. Now Aaron the Enchida standing. Aaron the Enchida stomps Ash the Mongoose's head. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Aaron the Enchida with a stomp.

[Aaron the Enchida goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Ash the Mongoose. Aaron the Enchida is up again. Ash the Mongoose gets back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida gets drilled with an inverted back breaker. Ash the Mongoose sucks chants start in the crowd. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - If Ash the Mongoose keeps using moves like that inverted backbreaker he could win the match!

[Ash the Mongoose puts Aaron the Enchida in an arm grapevine submission. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - arm grapevine!

[Aaron the Enchida gets up. Aaron the Enchida jabs Ash the Mongoose. Aaron the Enchida gives Ash the Mongoose a reverse neckbreaker. Ash the Mongoose kicks Aaron the Enchida in the head. Now Aaron the Enchida standing. Aaron the Enchida is hit with a backward kick. Aaron the Enchida picks up Ash the Mongoose and executes the cradle DDT. Aaron the Enchida is back on his feet. Aaron the Enchida puts Ash the Mongoose in the hangman submission. Princess Elise asks Ash the Mongoose if he quits. ... Ash the Mongoose is fighting the hold. ... Aaron the Enchida tightens the hold. ... Ash the Mongoose is fighting the hold. ... (AHHHH!) Aaron the Enchida breaks the hold. Aaron the Enchida goes off the turnbuckle with a flying sommersault splash. Aaron the Enchida chants start. Aaron the Enchida gets back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida hits the handspring moonsault on Ash the Mongoose. Aaron the Enchida is up again. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is quality sports entertainment!

[Aaron the Enchida puts Ash the Mongoose in an arm grapevine submission. Ash the Mongoose gets up. Flying Tomahawk by Aaron the Enchida sends Ash the Mongoose down to the mat. Aaron the Enchida chants start. Ash the Mongoose gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Aaron the Enchida. Aaron the Enchida gets up. Aaron the Enchida hits Ash the Mongoose with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Aaron the Enchida chants start. Aaron the Enchida is back on his feet. Aaron the Enchida uses a legsweep faceslam to bring Ash the Mongoose down. Running sommersault senton executed by Aaron the Enchida pins Ash the Mongoose to the mat. Princess Elise counts. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - We've got ourselves a winner!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, Aaron the Enchida!

**Big the Cat Vs. Bark the Polar Bear**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 190 pounds, from The forest, Big the Cat! (crowd cheers ************)

[Big the Cat comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and his opponent, weighing in at 156 pounds, from Angel Island, Bark the Polar Bear! (crowd boos )

[Bark the Polar Bear walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Big the Cat tests out the ropes. Bark the Polar Bear walks around the ring. (ding, ding, ding) Bark the Polar Bear clotheslines Big the Cat. Bark the Polar Bear with a powerful choke lift on Big the Cat. Big the Cat is up again. Bark the Polar Bear punches Big the Cat repeatedly. They lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Big the Cat to the corner of the ring. Bark the Polar Bear tombstones Big the Cat onto the mat. Big the Cat is out cold! Bark the Polar Bear covers Big the Cat. Referee Princess Elise makes the count. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - We've got ourselves a winner!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, Bark the Polar Bear!

**Bean the Dynamite Vs. Mighty the Armadillo**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 50 pounds, from Angel Island, Bean the Dynamite! (crowd boos *****)

[Bean the Dynamite comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and his opponent, weighing in at 98 pounds, from Isolated Island, Mighty the Armadillo! (crowd cheers ****)

[Mighty the Armadillo walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Bean the Dynamite drops Mighty the Armadillo with a Gorilla Press Slam on the mat. Mighty the Armadillo drops Bean the Dynamite with a Gorilla Press Slam on the mat. (the bell rings) Bean the Dynamite hits Mighty the Armadillo with a rolling elbow smash to the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Mighty the Armadillo takes a rolling elbow smash.

[Bean the Dynamite jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Mighty the Armadillo. Bean the Dynamite grabs Mighty the Armadillo and applies an arm wrench. Mighty the Armadillo moves back to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo hits the Samoan drop on Bean the Dynamite. Mighty the Armadillo measures Bean the Dynamite up and drops a closed fist. Bean the Dynamite stands up. Bean the Dynamite goes to the top and executes a flying hip attack on Mighty the Armadillo. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Mighty the Armadillo takes a flying hip attack.

[Bean the Dynamite gets back to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo is up again. Mighty the Armadillo rakes his fingers across Bean the Dynamite's back. Bean the Dynamite jumps from the top and nails Mighty the Armadillo with a flying axhandle smash. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bean the Dynamite with a flying axhandle.

[Bean the Dynamite hits Mighty the Armadillo with an elbowdrop. Now Bean the Dynamite standing. Mighty the Armadillo gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Bean the Dynamite. Bean the Dynamite is back on his feet. Bean the Dynamite puts Mighty the Armadillo in an arm grapevine submission. Mighty the Armadillo gets knocked on the ground and Bean the Dynamite flips onto him. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - flip!

[Now Bean the Dynamite standing. Mighty the Armadillo gets hit with the shooting star press from Bean the Dynamite. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 Mighty the Armadillo kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bean the Dynamite should have known he wouldn't win the match with that.

[Mighty the Armadillo is back on his feet. Bean the Dynamite bounces Mighty the Armadillo off the ropes and faceslams him onto the mat. Bean the Dynamite climbs to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo is back on his feet. Mighty the Armadillo throws Bean the Dynamite off the ropes, rolls on the ground, comes back up and delivers a clothesline. Bean the Dynamite climbs to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo and Bean the Dynamite go to the floor Princess Elise starts the count (.1) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is quality sports entertainment!

[Mighty the Armadillo with a gut-wrench suplex on Bean the Dynamite. Mighty the Armadillo climbs to his feet. They head back into the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - It was a smart move to the ring. Bean the Dynamite no longer has to watch out for weapons.

[Mighty the Armadillo executes a corkscrew legdrop on Bean the Dynamite. Mighty the Armadillo is up again. Mighty the Armadillo connects with a somersault slam on Bean the Dynamite. Now Mighty the Armadillo standing. Bean the Dynamite is up again. Mighty the Armadillo uses a running lariat to take Bean the Dynamite down. Mighty the Armadillo hits Bean the Dynamite with an elbowdrop. Bean the Dynamite is back on his feet. Mighty the Armadillo uses a legsweep faceslam to bring Bean the Dynamite down. Flying sunset flip by Mighty the Armadillo has Bean the Dynamite pinned. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - We've got ourselves a winner!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, Mighty the Armadillo!

**Storm the Albatross Vs. Duck "Bill" Platypus**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 56 pounds, from Downunda, Duck "Bill" Platypus! (crowd cheers ************)

[Duck "Bill" Platypus comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and his opponent, weighing in at 99 pounds, from Rooftop Run, Storm the Albatross! (crowd boos ******)

[Storm the Albatross walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Duck "Bill" Platypus checks his boots. Storm the Albatross places Duck "Bill" Platypus on the turnbuckle and executes a front-layout suplerplex. (the bell rings) Duck "Bill" Platypus kicks Storm the Albatross in the groin. Duck "Bill" Platypus uses a snap mare takeover on Storm the Albatross. Storm the Albatross is up again. Storm the Albatross pokes Duck "Bill" Platypus in the eyes. Storm the Albatross gets hit with a flying forearm right to the face. Storm the Albatross gets hit with the shooting star press from Duck "Bill" Platypus. The ref starts the count. ...1 Storm the Albatross kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - He should have just stayed on the attack.

[Storm the Albatross gets up. Duck "Bill" Platypus throws Storm the Albatross off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. Now Storm the Albatross standing. Storm the Albatross spins aroround Duck "Bill" Platypus's back and DDT's him into the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - If Storm the Albatross keeps using moves like that backspin DDT he could win the match!

[Storm the Albatross is up again. Duck "Bill" Platypus is locked in the elbow submission by Storm the Albatross. Princess Elise asks Duck "Bill" Platypus if he quits. ... ... Duck "Bill" Platypus trys to escape. ... (AHHHH!) Duck "Bill" Platypus escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Storm the Albatross is doing quite well at this point in the match.

[Storm the Albatross does a handspring and hits Duck "Bill" Platypus with a bodyblock, what a move! Storm the Albatross climbs to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus is back on his feet. Storm the Albatross connects with a somersault slam on Duck "Bill" Platypus. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Nice somersault slam by Storm the Albatross.

[Now Storm the Albatross standing. Storm the Albatross executes a flying headbutt on Duck "Bill" Platypus. Storm the Albatross gets back to his feet. Storm the Albatross hits a frog splash on Duck "Bill" Platypus. Storm the Albatross gets up. Storm the Albatross chokes Duck "Bill" Platypus with his boot. Storm the Albatross climbs to the top and moonsaults on to Duck "Bill" Platypus. Now Storm the Albatross standing. Storm the Albatross Choke Slams Duck "Bill" Platypus. Duck "Bill" Platypus looks to be out cold! Duck "Bill" Platypus gets hit with the shooting star press from Storm the Albatross. Referee Princess Elise makes the count. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Storm the Albatross has won the match!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, Storm the Albatross!

**2nd Round Tournament Matches**

**Aaron the Enchida Vs. Bark the Polar Bear**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 87 pounds, from Pachamac Tribe, Aaron the Enchida! (crowd cheers ****)

[Aaron the Enchida comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and his opponent, weighing in at 156 pounds, from Angel Island, Bark the Polar Bear! (crowd boos )

[Bark the Polar Bear walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Aaron the Enchida checks his boots. Bark the Polar Bear tests out the ropes. (ding, ding, ding) Bark the Polar Bear is hit with a backward kick. Bark the Polar Bear climbs to his feet. Bark the Polar Bear clotheslines Aaron the Enchida. They lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Aaron the Enchida to the corner of the ring. Bark the Polar Bear clotheslines Aaron the Enchida. Bark the Polar Bear clotheslines Aaron the Enchida. Bark the Polar Bear punches Aaron the Enchida repeatedly. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bark the Polar Bear with a weak move.

[They lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Aaron the Enchida to the corner of the ring. Aaron the Enchida trys for a cobra clutch suplex but is not strong enough to lift Bark the Polar the Enchida with the hammerlock on Bark the Polar Bear. The referee is checking the situation. ... ... (AHHHH!) ... Aaron the Enchida tightens the hold. Aaron the Enchida breaks the hold. Aaron the Enchida drags Bark the Polar Bear to the floor. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) (..2) Aaron the Enchida hits a kneeling headbutt to Bark the Polar Bear's groin. Bark the Polar Bear is up again. (...3) They lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Aaron the Enchida to the corner of ringside. (...4) Aaron the Enchida gouges Bark the Polar Bear's eyes out. (...5) They head back into the ring. Bark the Polar Bear clotheslines Aaron the Enchida. Bark the Polar Bear clotheslines Aaron the Enchida. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bark the Polar Bear executes a weak move.

[Aaron the Enchida trys for a fireman's carry but is unable to lift Bark the Polar the Enchida trys for a monkey flip but is unable to lift Bark the Polar the Polar Bear catches Aaron the Enchida leg, but Aaron the Enchida reverses it with an enzuigiri to Bark the Polar Bear's head. Bark the Polar Bear is back on his feet. Aaron the Enchida trys for a tiger suplex but is unable to lift Bark the Polar the Enchida punches Bark the Polar Bear in the gut. Bark the Polar Bear with a powerful choke lift on Aaron the Enchida. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bark the Polar Bear's momma would be proud!

[Bark the Polar Bear sets Aaron the Enchida up DDTs him into the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Nice power move by Bark the Polar Bear.

[Bark the Polar Bear sets Aaron the Enchida up DDTs him into the mat. Bark the Polar Bear sets Aaron the Enchida up DDTs him into the mat. Bark the Polar Bear sucks chants start in the crowd. They lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Aaron the Enchida to the corner of the ring. Aaron the Enchida trys for a airplane spin but is unable to lift Bark the Polar the Enchida grabs Bark the Polar Bear's arm and strkes his chest. Aaron the Enchida uses a legsweep faceslam to bring Bark the Polar Bear down. makes the cover with a reverse cradle. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - We've got ourselves a winner!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, Aaron the Enchida!

**Mighty the Armadillo Vs. Storm the Albatross**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 98 pounds, from Isolated Island, Mighty the Armadillo! (crowd cheers ***)

[Mighty the Armadillo comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and his opponent, weighing in at 99 pounds, from Rooftop Run, Storm the Albatross! (crowd boos *********)

[Storm the Albatross walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Mighty the Armadillo checks his boots. Mighty the Armadillo gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Storm the Albatross. (ring, ring, ring) Mighty the Armadillo short-arm clotheslines Storm the Albatross to the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Storm the Albatross takes a short-arm clothesline.

[Storm the Albatross gets knocked on the ground and Mighty the Armadillo flips onto him. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Mighty the Armadillo with a flip.

[Storm the Albatross applies the clawhold on Mighty the Armadillo. Storm the Albatross gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Mighty the Armadillo. Mighty the Armadillo kicks Storm the Albatross in the head. Mighty the Armadillo goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Storm the Albatross. Mighty the Armadillo is back on his feet. Storm the Albatross grabs Mighty the Armadillo's head and DDT's him on the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Nice DDT by Storm the Albatross.

[Storm the Albatross locks Mighty the Armadillo in the grapevine submission. Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... (AHHHH!) ... (AHHHH!) ... Mighty the Armadillo escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - What an outstanding match!

[Storm the Albatross hits the handspring moonsault on Mighty the Armadillo. Mighty the Armadillo gets hit with the shooting star press from Storm the Albatross. Referee Princess Elise makes the count. ...1 ...2 Mighty the Armadillo escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - OHHHHHHH So close!

[Mighty the Armadillo stands up. Storm the Albatross and Mighty the Armadillo go to the floor Princess Elise starts the count (.1) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - I wish every match could be like this!

[Storm the Albatross tackles and begins punching Mighty the Armadillo. Storm the Albatross grabs Mighty the Armadillo by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Storm the Albatross takes Mighty the Armadillo into the ring. Storm the Albatross hits a running sommersault legdrop on Mighty the Armadillo. Mighty the Armadillo climbs to his feet. Storm the Albatross with a Russian legsweep on Mighty the Armadillo. Storm the Albatross with the Flying Elbowdrop on Mighty the Armadillo! Mighty the Armadillo gets hit with the shooting star press from Storm the Albatross. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Storm the Albatross has won the match!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, Storm the Albatross!

**Final Tournament Match**

**Aaron the Enchida Vs. Storm the Albatross**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 87 pounds, from Pachamac Tribe, Aaron the Enchida! (crowd cheers ********)

[Aaron the Enchida comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and his opponent, weighing in at 99 pounds, from Rooftop Run, Storm the Albatross! (crowd boos ********)

[Storm the Albatross walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Aaron the Enchida executes a pumphandle suplex on Storm the Albatross. Storm the Albatross drops Aaron the Enchida with a Gorilla Press Slam on the mat. (ring, ring, ring) Aaron the Enchida does a cartwheel and kicks Storm the Albatross in the face. Aaron the Enchida fist drops Storm the Albatross on the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Aaron the Enchida with a fist drop.

[Aaron the Enchida gets back to his feet. Storm the Albatross is up again. Storm the Albatross hits a koppo kick on Aaron the Enchida. Aaron the Enchida is up again. Aaron the Enchida delivers a kick to the head of Storm the Albatross. Aaron the Enchida applies an arm wrench to Storm the Albatross. Storm the Albatross is back on his feet. Storm the Albatross hits a power slam on Aaron the Enchida. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - If Storm the Albatross keeps using moves like that power slam he could win the match!

[Now Storm the Albatross standing. Aaron the Enchida gets hit with the shooting star press from Storm the Albatross. Princess Elise counts. ...1 ...2 Aaron the Enchida escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - We almost had a winner.

[Aaron the Enchida moves back to his feet. Storm the Albatross executes a jawbreakeron Aaron the Enchida. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Aaron the Enchida takes a jawbreaker.

[Storm the Albatross is up again. Aaron the Enchida moves back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida slaps Storm the Albatross. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Aaron the Enchida executes a slap.

[Storm the Albatross with an illegal chokehold on Aaron the Enchida. Aaron the Enchida gets hit with the shooting star press from Storm the Albatross. Princess Elise counts. ...1 Aaron the Enchida escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Storm the Albatross should have known better than to try for a shooting star press at this point in the match.

[Aaron the Enchida is back on his feet. Storm the Albatross gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Storm the Albatross gets hit with a dragon scerw from Aaron the Enchida. Aaron the Enchida executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Storm the Albatross. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Storm the Albatross takes a flying knee drop.

[Aaron the Enchida stands up. Storm the Albatross climbs to his feet. Aaron the Enchida pins Storm the Albatross against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Aaron the Enchida executes a jawbreakeron Storm the Albatross. Now Aaron the Enchida standing. Storm the Albatross gets up. Storm the Albatross picks Aaron the Enchida up and side suplexes him to the mat. Storm the Albatross is up again. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is quality sports entertainment!

[Storm the Albatross kicks Aaron the Enchida in the groin. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Storm the Albatross with a kick to the groin.

[Storm the Albatross with an Aztecan suplex on Aaron the Enchida sends him to the mat. Storm the Albatross climbs to his feet. Storm the Albatross puts Aaron the Enchida in an arm grapevine submission. Aaron the Enchida with a powerful choke lift on Storm the Albatross. Storm the Albatross gets hit with the shooting star press from Aaron the Enchida. Referee Princess Elise makes the count. ...1 ...2 Storm the Albatross kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - OHHHHHHH So close!

[Flying kick by Aaron the Enchida takes Storm the Albatross down. Aaron the Enchida knees Storm the Albatross and rolls back to his feet. Storm the Albatross gets hit with the shooting star press from Aaron the Enchida. The ref starts the count. ...1 Storm the Albatross kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Aaron the Enchida should have known better than to try for a shooting star press at this point in the match.

[Storm the Albatross stands up. Storm the Albatross with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Aaron the Enchida. Storm the Albatross is up again. Aaron the Enchida is up again. Aaron the Enchida hits him with a back fist. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - back fist!

[Storm the Albatross bites Aaron the Enchida's arm out of desparation. Aaron the Enchida chops Storm the Albatross. Storm the Albatross hits a jumping elbow hrust on Aaron the Enchida. Aaron the Enchida moves back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida with a huge fisherman buster on Storm the Albatross. Aaron the Enchida climbs to his feet. Aaron the Enchida executes a corkscrew legdrop on Storm the Albatross. Now Aaron the Enchida standing. Storm the Albatross gets hit with the shooting star press from Aaron the Enchida. Princess Elise counts. ...1 Storm the Albatross kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - He should have just stayed on the attack.

[Storm the Albatross climbs to his feet. Storm the Albatross get nailed with a double axhandle chop from Aaron the Enchida. Storm the Albatross stands up. Storm the Albatross grabs Aaron the Enchida's arm and strkes his chest. Aaron the Enchida with a headbutt on Storm the Albatross. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Aaron the Enchida with a headbutt.

[Aaron the Enchida grabs Storm the Albatross by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Aaron the Enchida executes a armbreaker.

[Aaron the Enchida gets tiger suplexed by Storm the Albatross. Aaron the Enchida climbs to his feet. Storm the Albatross get whipped into the corner and Aaron the Enchida follows himin with an avalanche. Aaron the Enchida picks up Storm the Albatross and hits him with a Back Suplex. Aaron the Enchida moves back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida and Storm the Albatross go to the floor Princess Elise starts the count (.1) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is quality sports entertainment!

[Storm the Albatross gets knocked on the ground and Aaron the Enchida flips onto him. Aaron the Enchida is up again. Aaron the Enchida with a falling splash on Storm the Albatross. Aaron the Enchida moves back to his feet. They head back into the ring. Aaron the Enchida fist drops Storm the Albatross on the mat. Aaron the Enchida moves back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida climbs to the second turnbuckle and moonsaults onto Storm the Albatross. Aaron the Enchida climbs to his feet. Aaron the Enchida with the Flying Elbowdrop on Storm the Albatross! Aaron the Enchida catches Storm the Albatross in a backslide and goes for the pin. Referee Princess Elise makes the count. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - We've got ourselves a winner!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, Aaron the Enchida!

**Aaron the Enchida won the tournament!**


	9. Over The Fight

**Aaron the Enchida vs. Espio the Chameleon (Time) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match for the Time title. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 87 pounds, from Pachamac Tribe, Aaron the Enchida! (crowd cheers *****)

[Aaron the Enchida comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and his opponent, weighing in at 76 pounds, from Isolated island he holds the Time title belt, Espio the Chameleon! (crowd cheers **********)

[Espio the Chameleon walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Aaron the Enchida drops Espio the Chameleon with a Gorilla Press Slam on the mat. Espio the Chameleon tests out the ropes. (ding, ding, ding) Espio the Chameleon gets hit with a dragon scerw from Aaron the Enchida. Aaron the Enchida goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Espio the Chameleon. Now Aaron the Enchida standing. Espio the Chameleon moves back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida forearm smashes Espio the Chameleon. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - forearm smash!

[Espio the Chameleon superkicks Aaron the Enchida. Aaron the Enchida hits Espio the Chameleon with a heart punch. Aaron the Enchida applies an arm wrench to Espio the Chameleon. Espio the Chameleon climbs to his feet. Espio the Chameleon dropkicks Aaron the Enchida. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - dropkick!

[Espio the Chameleon moves back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida gets locked into the headscissors submission by Espio the Chameleon. Princess Elise asks Aaron the Enchida if he quits. ... (AHHHH!) ... ... Espio the Chameleon tightens the hold. ... Espio the Chameleon breaks the hold. Aaron the Enchida gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Espio the Chameleon. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Aaron the Enchida takes a diving elbow smash.

[Aaron the Enchida hits him with a back fist. Espio the Chameleon connects with a flying knee. Aaron the Enchida goes down. Aaron the Enchida is up again. Espio the Chameleon mule kicks Aaron the Enchida. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Espio the Chameleon executes a mule kick.

[Aaron the Enchida climbs to his feet. Aaron the Enchida puts Espio the Chameleon in the double underhook position and gives him a doubl underhook backbreaker. Aaron the Enchida fist drops Espio the Chameleon on the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Aaron the Enchida executes a fist drop.

[Aaron the Enchida gets up. Espio the Chameleon executes the jumping sidekick on Aaron the Enchida. Aaron the Enchida is up again. Aaron the Enchida tackles Espio the Chameleon. Espio the Chameleon climbs to his feet. Espio the Chameleon punches Aaron the Enchida in the gut. Espio the Chameleon grabs Aaron the Enchida by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Espio the Chameleon kicks Aaron the Enchida in the stomach. Aaron the Enchida gets up. Espio the Chameleon kicks Aaron the Enchida in the groin. Espio the Chameleon pins Aaron the Enchida against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Espio the Chameleon executes a forearm choke.

[Espio the Chameleon hits a spinning leg lariat on Aaron the Enchida sending him to the mat. Now Aaron the Enchida standing. Espio the Chameleon executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Aaron the Enchida. Espio the Chameleon knees Aaron the Enchida and rolls back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida is back on his feet. Aaron the Enchida locks Espio the Chameleon in a full nelson and slams him to the mat. Aaron the Enchida chants start. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Espio the Chameleon takes a full nelson slam.

[Espio the Chameleon gets hit with the shooting star press from Aaron the Enchida. Princess Elise counts. ...1 ...2 Espio the Chameleon kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - We almost had a winner.

[Espio the Chameleon moves back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida rakes his fingers across Espio the Chameleon's back. Espio the Chameleon does a cartwheel and kicks Aaron the Enchida in the face. Aaron the Enchida gets up. Aaron the Enchida kicks Espio the Chameleon in the groin. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Aaron the Enchida executes a kick to the groin.

[Espio the Chameleon hits Aaron the Enchida with the back of his elbow. Aaron the Enchida is hit with a backward kick. Espio the Chameleon executes a corkscrew legdrop on Aaron the Enchida. Espio the Chameleon moves back to his feet. Now Aaron the Enchida standing. Espio the Chameleon kicks Aaron the Enchida in the gut, takes a few steps back, and scissor kicks him to the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Nice scissor kick by Espio the Chameleon.

[Espio the Chameleon fist drops Aaron the Enchida on the mat. Espio the Chameleon climbs to his feet. Aaron the Enchida stands up. Espio the Chameleon get nailed with a double axhandle chop from Aaron the Enchida. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Aaron the Enchida executes a double axhandle chop.

[Now Espio the Chameleon standing. Aaron the Enchida gets hit with a back heel kick. Aaron the Enchida gets back to his feet. Espio the Chameleon is hit with a backward kick. Aaron the Enchida executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Espio the Chameleon. Aaron the Enchida is up again. Now Espio the Chameleon standing. Aaron the Enchida executes the brain buster on Espio the Chameleon. Aaron the Enchida stands up. Aaron the Enchida and Espio the Chameleon go to the floor Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Aaron the Enchida swings a Steel chair and hits Espio the Chameleon. Espio the Chameleon is bleeding as a result. (..2) Espio the Chameleon gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Aaron the Enchida. Aaron the Enchida moves back to his feet. Espio the Chameleon is back on his feet. (...3) Aaron the Enchida hits Espio the Chameleon with a Baba chop. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Baba Chop!

[(...4) Espio the Chameleon spinning mule kicks Aaron the Enchida. Now Aaron the Enchida standing. (...5) Espio the Chameleon takes Aaron the Enchida into the ring. Espio the Chameleon jabs Aaron the Enchida. Aaron the Enchida gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Espio the Chameleon. Aaron the Enchida hits a flying karate chop right to Espio the Chameleon's neck. Espio the Chameleon gets hit with a fisherman suplex by Aaron the Enchida. Aaron the Enchida moves back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida locks him in the arm hammerlock submission. Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... ... ... Espio the Chameleon trys to escape. ... Aaron the Enchida tightens the hold. Espio the Chameleon escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - What an outstanding match!

[Aaron the Enchida slingshot elbow drops Espio the Chameleon. Espio the Chameleon climbs to his feet. Aaron the Enchida double underhook faceslams Espio the Chameleon hard to the Espio the Chameleon. Aaron the Enchida hits Espio the Chameleon with an elbowdrop. Espio the Chameleon is back on his feet. Aaron the Enchida bites Espio the Chameleon's arm out of desparation. Aaron the Enchida uses a legsweep faceslam to bring Espio the Chameleon down. Aaron the Enchida catches Espio the Chameleon in the crucifx and goes for the pin. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - We've got ourselves a winner!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, and new Time champion, Aaron the Enchida!

**Chaotix vs. Mighty and Ray (Tag Team)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match tag match for the Tag Team titles. On there way to the ring at this time, Chaotix!

[Chaotix come to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and their opponents, the team of Mighty and Ray.

[Mighty and Ray walk to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this match. Espio the Chameleon walks around the ring. Princess Elise checks Ray the Flying squirrel's boots and knee pads. (the bell rings) Espio the Chameleon executes a corkscrew legdrop on Ray the Flying squirrel. Espio the Chameleon covers Ray the Flying squirrel. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 ...2 Ray the Flying squirrel kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - He should have just stayed on the attack.

[Ray the Flying squirrel is back on his feet. Ray the Flying squirrel tags in Mighty the Armadillo. Mighty the Armadillo goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Espio the Chameleon. Mighty the Armadillo gets up. Espio the Chameleon stands up. Espio the Chameleon uppercuts Mighty the Armadillo. Mighty the Armadillo strikes Espio the Chameleon in the chest. Espio the Chameleon tags Charmy Bee. Charmy Bee climbs to his feet. Charmy Bee hits a jumping elbow hrust on Mighty the Armadillo. Charmy Bee makes the tag to Vector The Crocodile. Mighty the Armadillo executes the guillotine choke on Vector The Crocodile. Mighty the Armadillo gets up. Mighty the Armadillo measures Vector The Crocodile up and drops a closed fist. Mighty the Armadillo gets up. Mighty the Armadillo makes the tag to Ray the Flying squirrel. They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Ray the Flying squirrel to the corner of the ring. Charmy Bee tagged in by Vector The Crocodile. Ray the Flying squirrel hits a jumping elbow hrust on Charmy Bee. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Charmy Bee takes a jumping elbow thrust.

[Ray the Flying squirrel hits Charmy Bee with an elbowdrop. Ray the Flying squirrel climbs to his feet. Charmy Bee stands up. Charmy Bee kicks Ray the Flying squirrel's head out of desperation because Ray the Flying squirrel blocked Charmy Bee's first kick. Charmy Bee is back on his feet. Mighty the Armadillo tagged in by Ray the Flying squirrel. Mighty the Armadillo holds his head after recieving an earringer from Charmy Bee. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - earringer!

[Charmy Bee goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Mighty the Armadillo. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Charmy Bee with a flying double foot stomp.

[Charmy Bee is back on his feet. Mighty the Armadillo tags Ray the Flying squirrel. Ray the Flying squirrel piledrives Charmy Bee. Mighty the Armadillo sets Charmy Bee up DDTs him into the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Come on ref! Do something! Charmy Bee is being double teamed!

[Charmy Bee hits Mighty the Armadillo with an elbowdrop. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Mighty the Armadillo takes a elbowdrop.

[Charmy Bee moves back to his feet. Now Mighty the Armadillo standing. Mighty the Armadillo with a Russian legsweep on Charmy Bee. Mighty the Armadillo chants start. Mighty the Armadillo climbs to his feet. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The World Wrestling Federation is the number on wrestling program on television.

[Ray the Flying squirrel makes the tag to Mighty the Armadillo. Mighty the Armadillo applies an arm wrench to Charmy Bee. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is just awefull! Charmy Bee is being double teamed!

[Charmy Bee clotheslines Mighty the Armadillo. Charmy Bee gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Mighty the Armadillo. Charmy Bee gets up. Mighty the Armadillo gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Mighty the Armadillo nails Charmy Bee with a belly-to-back suplex. Mighty the Armadillo brings in Ray the Flying squirrel for Mighty and Ray. Charmy Bee punches Ray the Flying squirrel repeatedly. Ray the Flying squirrel tags Mighty the Armadillo. Charmy Bee executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Mighty the Armadillo. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Charmy Bee with a ropeflip hiptoss.

[Mighty the Armadillo makes the tag to Ray the Flying squirrel. Ray the Flying squirrel gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Ray the Flying squirrel tags Mighty the Armadillo. Mighty the Armadillo is back on his feet. Charmy Bee with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Mighty the Armadillo. Charmy Bee climbs to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo gets back to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo hits Charmy Bee with the back of his elbow. Mighty the Armadillo short clothslines Charmy Bee. Charmy Bee gets hit with the shooting star press from Mighty the Armadillo. The ref starts the count. ...1 ...2 Charmy Bee kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Mighty the Armadillo should have known better than to try for a shooting star press at this point in the match.

[Now Charmy Bee standing. Charmy Bee gets elbowed to his midsection by Charmy Bee. Mighty the Armadillo tags in Ray the Flying squirrel. Ray the Flying squirrel jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Charmy Bee. Mighty the Armadillo throws Charmy Bee off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is just awefull! Charmy Bee is being double teamed!

[Mighty the Armadillo neck snaps Charmy Bee. Charmy Bee trys for a top-rope powerbomb but is not strong enough to lift Mighty the the Armadillo goes up to the top and comes down on Charmy Bee with an asai leg lariat. Now Mighty the Armadillo standing. Charmy Bee is locked in the half Boston by Mighty the Armadillo. Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... ... ... Charmy Bee escapes. Espio the Chameleon tagged in by Charmy Bee. They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Ray the Flying squirrel to the corner of the ring. Charmy Bee sets Ray the Flying squirrel up DDTs him into the mat. Charmy Bee suplexes Ray the Flying squirrel. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ray the Flying squirrel is being double teamed!

[Ray the Flying squirrel jumps and elbow smashes the lying Charmy Bee. Ray the Flying squirrel is up again. Espio the Chameleon brings in Vector The Crocodile for Chaotix. Ray the Flying squirrel goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Vector The Crocodile. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Vector The Crocodile takes a flying double foot stomp.

[Ray the Flying squirrel is up again. Ray the Flying squirrel hits Vector The Crocodile with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Ray the Flying squirrel moves back to his feet. Vector The Crocodile moves back to his feet. Vector The Crocodile brings in Espio the Chameleon for Chaotix. They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Ray the Flying squirrel to the corner of the ring. Charmy Bee punches Ray the Flying squirrel repeatedly. Espio the Chameleon uses a closed fist on Ray the Flying squirrel. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ray the Flying squirrel is being double teamed!

[Ray the Flying squirrel executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Espio the Chameleon. Espio the Chameleon is up again. Espio the Chameleon legsweeps Ray the Flying squirrel. Ray the Flying squirrel stands up. A flying shoulder block send Espio the Chameleon to the mat. Ray the Flying squirrel hits Espio the Chameleon with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Ray the Flying squirrel gets up. Ray the Flying squirrel tags Mighty the Armadillo. Mighty the Armadillo puts Espio the Chameleon in an arm grapevine submission. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Espio the Chameleon takes a arm grapevine.

[Ray the Flying squirrel tagged in by Mighty the Armadillo. Espio the Chameleon with a headscissors takeover on Ray the Flying squirrel. Espio the Chameleon is back on his feet. Espio the Chameleon executes a leg hammerlock on Ray the Flying squirrel. The referee is checking the situation. ... Ray the Flying squirrel trys to escape. ... (AHHHH!) ... (AHHHH!) ... Espio the Chameleon breaks the hold. Espio the Chameleon and Ray the Flying squirrel go to the floor Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Ray the Flying squirrel gets up. (..2) Espio the Chameleon gets elbowed to his midsection by Espio the Chameleon. (...3) Espio the Chameleon hits Ray the Flying squirrel with a heart punch. Ray the Flying squirrel is back on his feet. (...4) Ray the Flying squirrel hits a flying karate chop right to Espio the Chameleon's neck. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ray the Flying squirrel with a flying karate chop.

[(...5) They fight into the aisle. Espio the Chameleon and Ray the Flying squirrel move back to ringside. They head back into the ring. Espio the Chameleon hiptosses Ray the Flying squirrel. Ray the Flying squirrel tags Mighty the Armadillo. Espio the Chameleon hits a koppo kick on Mighty the Armadillo. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Espio the Chameleon executes a koppo kick.

[Espio the Chameleon tags Charmy Bee. Mighty the Armadillo puts Charmy Bee in the achilles tendon hold. Mighty the Armadillo climbs to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo tags in Ray the Flying squirrel. Charmy Bee punches Ray the Flying squirrel repeatedly. Charmy Bee makes the tag to Vector The Crocodile. Vector The Crocodile is nailed with a dropkick from the top rope by Ray the Flying squirrel. Now Ray the Flying squirrel standing. Ray the Flying squirrel hits the handspring moonsault on Vector The Crocodile. Ray the Flying squirrel chants start. Ray the Flying squirrel is back on his feet. Ray the Flying squirrel sends Vector The Crocodile to ringside. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Ray the Flying squirrel chokes Vector The Crocodile with a microphone cable. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is how wrestling should be!

[(..2) Vector The Crocodile is driven further into the floor by Ray the Flying squirrel with a diving elbow smash. Ray the Flying squirrel gets back to his feet. Vector The Crocodile gets up. (...3) They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Ray the Flying squirrel to the corner of ringside. (...4) Vector The Crocodile holds his mouth after recieving an elbow smash to the face. (...5) They head back into the ring. Vector The Crocodile gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Ray the Flying squirrel tags in Mighty the Armadillo. Mighty the Armadillo hits him with a back fist. Mighty the Armadillo unleashes the Canadian backbreaker on Vector The Crocodile. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Come on ref! Do something! Vector The Crocodile is being double teamed!

[Vector The Crocodile punches Mighty the Armadillo repeatedly. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Vector The Crocodile with a weak move.

[Mighty the Armadillo trys for a hiptoss but is unable to lift Vector The the Armadillo brings in Ray the Flying squirrel for Mighty and Ray. Ray the Flying squirrel attempts to kick Vector The Crocodile, but Vector The Crocodile catches his leg. Ray the Flying squirrel flips around and kicks Vector The Crocodile. Ray the Flying squirrel stands up. Ray the Flying squirrel hits Vector The Crocodile with an elbowdrop. Ray the Flying squirrel moves back to his feet. Ray the Flying squirrel goes for a pin. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 Vector The Crocodile kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Not even close!

[Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Ray the Flying squirrel. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - What an outstanding match!

[Vector The Crocodile suplexes Ray the Flying squirrel. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That power move was very good. Vector The Crocodile is doing quite well at this point in the match.

[Vector The Crocodile sets Ray the Flying squirrel up DDTs him into the mat. Vector The Crocodile chants start. Ray the Flying squirrel gets back to his feet. Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Ray the Flying squirrel. Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Ray the Flying squirrel. Ray the Flying squirrel gets up. Vector The Crocodile clotheslines Ray the Flying squirrel. Vector The Crocodile tombstones Ray the Flying squirrel onto the mat. Ray the Flying squirrel is out cold! Vector The Crocodile goes for a pin. The ref starts the count. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winners of this match, and new Tag Team champions, Chaotix!

**10 Man Battle Royal (Over The Top Battle Royal) (Non-Title Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - The following is a 10 man Over The Top Battle Royal battle royal.

All 10 men are at the ring. (ding, ding, ding) Ray the Flying squirrel hits Mephiles the Dark with an elbowdrop. Ray the Flying squirrel is back on his feet. Ray the Flying squirrel jumps and elbow smashes the lying Mephiles the Dark. Ray the Flying squirrel gets back to his feet. Ray the Flying squirrel flies from the turnbuckle with an elbowdrop. Ray the Flying squirrel stands up. Mephiles the Dark gets up. Ray the Flying squirrel gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. Ray the Flying squirrel climbs to his feet. Mephiles the Dark uses a lariat on Ray the Flying squirrel. Flying somersault drop kick by Ray the Flying squirrel puts him back in the match. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Mephiles the Dark takes a flying somersault dropkick.

[Ray the Flying squirrel stands up. Ray the Flying squirrel hits Mephiles the Dark with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Ray the Flying squirrel gets up. Mephiles the Dark moves back to his feet. Ray the Flying squirrel whips Mephiles the Dark's feet from under him with a side kick. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - flying side kick!

[Ray the Flying squirrel hits Mephiles the Dark with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Ray the Flying squirrel stands up. After getadvantage m-wnum = 10 Mephiles the Dark picks up Ray the Flying squirrel and executes the cradle DDT. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That cradle DDT was very good.

[Mephiles the Dark puts Ray the Flying squirrel in the double underhook position and gives him a doubl underhook backbreaker. Mephiles the Dark sucks chants start in the crowd. Mighty the Armadillo hits the flying legdrop across Jet the Hawk's neck. Mighty the Armadillo chants start. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Nice flying legdrop by Mighty the Armadillo.

[Mighty the Armadillo climbs to his feet. Jet the Hawk gets back to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo hits a jumping elbow hrust on Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk gets knocked on the ground and Mighty the Armadillo flips onto him. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - flip!

[Now Mighty the Armadillo standing. Jet the Hawk gets up. Jet the Hawk hits a flying karate chop right to Mighty the Armadillo's neck. Mighty the Armadillo hits Jet the Hawk with a Baba chop. Jet the Hawk gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Mighty the Armadillo. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - jumping neck snap!

[Mighty the Armadillo does a cartwheel and kicks Jet the Hawk in the face. Mighty the Armadillo executes a corkscrew legdrop on Jet the Hawk. Now Mighty the Armadillo standing. Jet the Hawk moves back to his feet. Jet the Hawk dropkicks Mighty the Armadillo to the knee. Jet the Hawk is up again. Jet the Hawk hits Mighty the Armadillo with an elbowdrop. Now Jet the Hawk standing. Jet the Hawk jumps and elbow smashes the lying Mighty the Armadillo. Jet the Hawk is back on his feet. Mighty the Armadillo moves back to his feet. Jet the Hawk gets taken down with an armdrag takedown. Mighty the Armadillo executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Jet the Hawk. Mighty the Armadillo climbs to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo hits Jet the Hawk with an earringer. Mighty the Armadillo bites Jet the Hawk's arm out of desparation. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Mighty the Armadillo with a arm bite.

[Jet the Hawk attempts to kick Mighty the Armadillo, but Mighty the Armadillo catches his leg. Jet the Hawk flips around and kicks Mighty the Armadillo. Now Jet the Hawk standing. Jet the Hawk flies from the turnbuckle with an elbowdrop. Jet the Hawk moves back to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo moves back to his feet. Ash the Mongoose puts Bark the Polar Bear in an arm grapevine submission. Ash the Mongoose measures Bark the Polar Bear up and drops a closed fist. Ash the Mongoose climbs to his feet. Bark the Polar Bear gets up. Bark the Polar Bear punches Ash the Mongoose repeatedly. Ash the Mongoose pins Bark the Polar Bear against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Ash the Mongoose brings Bark the Polar Bear down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. Now Bark the Polar Bear standing. Bark the Polar Bear with a powerful choke lift on Ash the Mongoose. Bark the Polar Bear clotheslines Ash the Mongoose. Bark the Polar Bear clotheslines Ash the Mongoose. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bark the Polar Bear with a weak move.

[Ash the Mongoose shoulder tackles Bark the Polar Bear. Ash the Mongoose is back on his feet. Now Bark the Polar Bear standing. Ash the Mongoose with an illegal chokehold on Bark the Polar Bear. Bark the Polar Bear climbs to his feet. They lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Ash the Mongoose to the corner of the ring. Ash the Mongoose comes from behind and bulldogs Bark the Polar Bear. Ash the Mongoose stands up. Bark the Polar Bear is up again. Duck "Bill" Platypus stands up. Ash the Mongoose catches Duck "Bill" Platypus leg, but Duck "Bill" Platypus reverses it with an enzuigiri to Ash the Mongoose's head. Ash the Mongoose stands up. Duck "Bill" Platypus tackles Ash the Mongoose. Now Ash the Mongoose standing. Ash the Mongoose hits a koppo kick on Duck "Bill" Platypus. Ash the Mongoose goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Duck "Bill" Platypus. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Duck "Bill" Platypus takes a flying sitdown splash.

[Ash the Mongoose is up again. Ash the Mongoose executes a corkscrew legdrop on Duck "Bill" Platypus. Ash the Mongoose climbs to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets knocked on the ground and Ash the Mongoose flips onto him. Ash the Mongoose moves back to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus stands up. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Ash the Mongoose. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ash the Mongoose with a fireman's carry.

[Duck "Bill" Platypus gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Ash the Mongoose. Ash the Mongoose moves back to his feet. Ash the Mongoose rolls onto Duck "Bill" Platypus connecting with a knee. Duck "Bill" Platypus stands up. Duck "Bill" Platypus trys for a choke lift but is not strong enough to lift Ash the "Bill" Platypus trys for a belly-to-belly superplex but is not strong enough to lift Ash the Mongoose.]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is how wrestling should be!

[Ash the Mongoose gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. Duck "Bill" Platypus grabs Ash the Mongoose and applies an arm wrench. Flying Tomahawk by Duck "Bill" Platypus sends Ash the Mongoose down to the mat. Now Ash the Mongoose standing. A flying shoulder block send Jet the Hawk to the mat. Bean the Dynamite puts Jet the Hawk in an arm grapevine submission. Bean the Dynamite kicks Jet the Hawk on the mat. Jet the Hawk on the turnbuckleBean the Dynamite rising from the mat,Jet the Hawk leaps from the top rope with a bodypress. Jet the Hawk gets back to his feet. Jet the Hawk get nailed with a double axhandle chop from Bean the Dynamite. Now Jet the Hawk standing. Bean the Dynamite gives Jet the Hawk a reverse neckbreaker. Bean the Dynamite is up again. Jet the Hawk is up again. Bean the Dynamite on the top rope, and Jet the Hawk catches him in a reverse headlock, then drops down into a DDT. Jet the Hawk stands up. Charmy Bee's senton splash from the top rope nails Bean the Dynamite in the chest. Charmy Bee chants start. Charmy Bee climbs to his feet. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Charmy Bee's momma would be proud!

[Mephiles the Dark hits a tiger driver on Duck "Bill" Platypus. Mephiles the Dark is up again. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Duck "Bill" Platypus could use some help about now.

[Ash the Mongoose picks up Jet the Hawk and front slams him on the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is how wrestling should be!

[Ash the Mongoose hits Jet the Hawk with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Ash the Mongoose gets back to his feet. Jet the Hawk stands up. Ash the Mongoose holds his mouth after recieving an elbow smash to the face. Ash the Mongoose bounces Jet the Hawk off the ropes and clotheslines him. Now Jet the Hawk standing. Flying somersault drop kick by Jet the Hawk puts him back in the match. Jet the Hawk climbs to his feet. Ash the Mongoose moves back to his feet. Jet the Hawk hits a jumping elbow hrust on Ash the Mongoose. Ash the Mongoose is driven further into the mat by Jet the Hawk with a diving elbow smash. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - diving elbow smash!

[Jet the Hawk stands up. Jet the Hawk hits Ash the Mongoose with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Jet the Hawk stands up. Ash the Mongoose is back on his feet. Ash the Mongoose executes a gut-wrench powerbomb on Jet the Hawk. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Good gut-wrench powerbomb by Ash the Mongoose.

[Ash the Mongoose hits a frog splash on Jet the Hawk. Ash the Mongoose moves back to his feet. Now Lightling Lynx standing. Lightling Lynx chops Charmy Bee. Lightling Lynx does a cartwheel and kicks Charmy Bee in the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Lightling Lynx executes a cartwheel kick.

[Flying side kick by Charmy Bee takes Lightling Lynx off his feet. Charmy Bee gets back to his feet. Lightling Lynx stands up. Lightling Lynx low blows Charmy Bee. Lightling Lynx measures Charmy Bee up and drops a closed fist. Lightling Lynx is up again. Now Charmy Bee standing. Lightling Lynx rakes his fingers across Charmy Bee's back. Charmy Bee gets hit with a back heel kick. Lightling Lynx gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Charmy Bee comes at him and drills him with the splash. Charmy Bee chants start. Lightling Lynx is knocked to the ground by Charmy Bee's handspring moonsault. Charmy Bee goes off the top nailing Lightling Lynx with a flying elbow drop to the gut. Charmy Bee chants start. Charmy Bee moves back to his feet. Lightling Lynx gets up. Charmy Bee goes for a splash but Lightling Lynx dodges the attack. Flying somersault drop kick by Charmy Bee puts him back in the match. Charmy Bee is up again. Lightling Lynx goes to the top and executes a flying hip attack on Charmy Bee. Lightling Lynx is up again. Charmy Bee is up again. Lightling Lynx hits a kneeling headbutt to Charmy Bee's groin. Now Charmy Bee standing. Charmy Bee elbows Lightling Lynx in the stomach, trying to even the match. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Charmy Bee with a elbow to midsection.

[A flying bodypress by Charmy Bee takes Lightling Lynx to the mat with authority. Lightling Lynx moves back to his feet. A flying shoulder block send Lightling Lynx to the mat. Charmy Bee climbs to his feet. Charmy Bee hits Lightling Lynx with an elbowdrop. Charmy Bee is back on his feet. Lightling Lynx moves back to his feet. Lightling Lynx goes for a spine buster but Charmy Bee dodges the attack. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The World Wrestling Federation is the number on wrestling program on television.

[Lightling Lynx gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Charmy Bee. Charmy Bee gets tiger suplexed by Lightling Lynx. Charmy Bee hits a flying karate chop right to Lightling Lynx's neck. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Charmy Bee with a flying karate chop.

[Charmy Bee gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Lightling Lynx. Lightling Lynx hits him with a back fist. Lightling Lynx legsweeps Charmy Bee. Lightling Lynx executes a corkscrew legdrop on Charmy Bee. Lightling Lynx stands up. Charmy Bee gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Lightling Lynx. Lightling Lynx stands up. Lightling Lynx jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Charmy Bee. Lightling Lynx gets back to his feet. Charmy Bee gets back to his feet. Charmy Bee springboards off of the rope and splashes onto Lightling Lynx. After fight Lightling Lynx gets elbowed to his midsection by Lightling Lynx. Charmy Bee hits a ropeflip moonsault on Lightling Lynx. Charmy Bee chants start. Charmy Bee moves back to his feet. Lightling Lynx gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Charmy Bee. Charmy Bee gets up. Lightling Lynx moves back to his feet. Charmy Bee trys for a tiger suplex but is unable to lift Lightling Bee throws Lightling Lynx over the ropes. Lightling Lynx was elimintated by Charmy Bee. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Lightling Lynx is out of here!

[Satalitte scissors by Charmy Bee throw Mephiles the Dark across the the ring. Now Mephiles the Dark standing. Charmy Bee hits a jumping elbow hrust on Mephiles the Dark. Mephiles the Dark is driven further into the mat by Charmy Bee with a diving elbow smash. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Charmy Bee with a diving elbow smash.

[Charmy Bee is up again. Mephiles the Dark climbs to his feet. Mephiles the Dark chops Charmy Bee. Flying side kick by Mephiles the Dark takes Charmy Bee off his feet. Mephiles the Dark gets back to his feet. Mephiles the Dark stomps Charmy Bee's head. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Mephiles the Dark executes a stomp.

[Now Charmy Bee standing. Mephiles the Dark hits a kneeling headbutt to Charmy Bee's groin. Charmy Bee gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Mephiles the Dark. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Mephiles the Dark executes a diving elbow smash.

[Charmy Bee stands up. Mephiles the Dark hiptosses Charmy Bee. Mephiles the Dark applies an arm wrench to Charmy Bee. Mephiles the Dark short clothslines Charmy Bee. Charmy Bee gets up. Mephiles the Dark rakes the face of Charmy Bee in attempt to make a come back. Mighty the Armadillo jumps from the top rope and hits Mephiles the Dark with a flying armdrag. Mighty the Armadillo chants start. Mighty the Armadillo is back on his feet. Now Mephiles the Dark standing. Mighty the Armadillo with an Aztecan suplex on Mephiles the Dark sends him to the mat. Mighty the Armadillo goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Mephiles the Dark. Mephiles the Dark is up again. Mighty the Armadillo executes the jumping sidekick on Mephiles the Dark. Mighty the Armadillo jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Mephiles the Dark. Now Mighty the Armadillo standing. Mephiles the Dark gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Mighty the Armadillo. Mighty the Armadillo rolls onto Mephiles the Dark connecting with a knee. Mighty the Armadillo hits Mephiles the Dark with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Mephiles the Dark takes a elbowdrop.

[Mighty the Armadillo climbs to his feet. Mephiles the Dark gets up. Bark the Polar Bear suplexes Bean the Dynamite. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Good power move by Bark the Polar Bear.

[Now Bean the Dynamite standing. After fight Bark the Polar Bear with a powerful choke lift on Bean the Dynamite. Bark the Polar Bear clotheslines Bean the Dynamite. Bark the Polar Bear sucks chants start in the crowd. Bark the Polar Bear with a powerful choke lift on Bean the Dynamite. Bark the Polar Bear clotheslines Bean the Dynamite. Bark the Polar Bear sucks chants start in the crowd. Bark the Polar Bear throws Bean the Dynamite to the floor. Bean the Dynamite was elimintated by Bark the Polar Bear. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bean the Dynamite is out of here!

[Mephiles the Dark hits a dragon suplex on Mighty the Armadillo. Mephiles the Dark is back on his feet. Mighty the Armadillo climbs to his feet. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - My God! What a match!

[Mighty the Armadillo is speared by Mephiles the Dark. Mephiles the Dark climbs to his feet. Now Duck "Bill" Platypus standing. Duck "Bill" Platypus with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Mephiles the Dark. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Mephiles the Dark takes a flying spinning leg lariat.

[Duck "Bill" Platypus puts Mephiles the Dark in an arm grapevine submission. Mephiles the Dark is up again. Mephiles the Dark monkey flips Duck "Bill" Platypus onto the mat. Now Duck "Bill" Platypus standing. Duck "Bill" Platypus bounces Mephiles the Dark off the ropes and clotheslines him. Mephiles the Dark gets up. Duck "Bill" Platypus executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Mephiles the Dark. Mephiles the Dark moves back to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus short lariats Mephiles the Dark. Mephiles the Dark gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Duck "Bill" Platypus. Duck "Bill" Platypus executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Mephiles the Dark. Mephiles the Dark hits the fallaway slam on Duck "Bill" Platypus. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - If Mephiles the Dark keeps using moves like that fallaway slam he could win the match!

[Mephiles the Dark climbs to his feet. Now Duck "Bill" Platypus standing. Mephiles the Dark executes the flying head scissors on Duck "Bill" Platypus. Mephiles the Dark climbs to his feet. After fight Jet the Hawk executes a flying headbutt on Ray the Flying squirrel. Ray the Flying squirrel climbs to his feet. Ray the Flying squirrel gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Ray the Flying squirrel gets up off the ground and Jet the Hawk hits him with a flying dropkick. Jet the Hawk with a somersault splash on Ray the Flying squirrel. Now Jet the Hawk standing. Jet the Hawk throws Ray the Flying squirrel over the ropes. Ray the Flying squirrel was elimintated by Jet the Hawk. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That will do it for Ray the Flying squirrel. He's been eliminated! After fight

[Charmy Bee hits the flying legdrop across Duck "Bill" Platypus's neck. Charmy Bee chants start. Charmy Bee hits Duck "Bill" Platypus with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Charmy Bee gets back to his feet. Charmy Bee hits Duck "Bill" Platypus with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Charmy Bee is back on his feet. Charmy Bee with a jumping DDT on Duck "Bill" Platypus. Charmy Bee chants start. Duck "Bill" Platypus is up again. Charmy Bee throws Duck "Bill" Platypus over the ropes. Duck "Bill" Platypus was elimintated by Charmy Bee. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Duck "Bill" Platypus is out of here!

[Ash the Mongoose trys for a fisherman suplex but is not strong enough to lift Bark the Polar Bear.]

**Chris Thorndyke** - My God! What a match! After fight

[Mephiles the Dark goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Mighty the Armadillo. Mephiles the Dark executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Mighty the Armadillo. Mephiles the Dark moves back to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo stands up. Mephiles the Dark slaps Mighty the Armadillo. Mephiles the Dark gives Mighty the Armadillo the cobra clutch suplex onto the mat. Mephiles the Dark gets up. Mighty the Armadillo stands up. Mephiles the Dark throws Mighty the Armadillo to the floor. Mighty the Armadillo was elimintated by Mephiles the Dark. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Mighty the Armadillo has been eliminated!

[Mephiles the Dark leaps up, swings around Charmy Bee and DDT's him onto the mat. Mephiles the Dark jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Charmy Bee. Mephiles the Dark is up again. Charmy Bee is back on his feet. Mephiles the Dark executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Charmy Bee. Mephiles the Dark puts Charmy Bee in an arm grapevine submission. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Charmy Bee takes a arm grapevine.

[Now Charmy Bee standing. Flying lariat by Mephiles the Dark takes Charmy Bee down. After fight Jet the Hawk hits Charmy Bee with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Jet the Hawk climbs to his feet. Charmy Bee gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Jet the Hawk. Now Jet the Hawk standing. Jet the Hawk leg drops the throat of Charmy Bee. Jet the Hawk's senton splash from the top rope nails Charmy Bee in the chest. Jet the Hawk throws Charmy Bee to the floor. Charmy Bee was elimintated by Jet the Hawk. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Charmy Bee is out of here! After fight

[Jet the Hawk gets hit with a running powerslam by Mephiles the Dark Mephiles the Dark climbs to his feet. Mephiles the Dark hits Jet the Hawk with an elbowdrop. Mephiles the Dark gets up. Mephiles the Dark hits Jet the Hawk with a flying senton. Mephiles the Dark stands up. Jet the Hawk gets knocked on the ground and Mephiles the Dark flips onto him. Jet the Hawk gets back to his feet. Mephiles the Dark throws Jet the Hawk to the floor. Jet the Hawk was elimintated by Mephiles the Dark. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk is out of here!

[Bark the Polar Bear with a powerful choke lift on Mephiles the Dark. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Nice chokelift by Bark the Polar Bear.

[Mephiles the Dark gets back to his feet. Bark the Polar Bear clotheslines Mephiles the Dark. Bark the Polar Bear punches Mephiles the Dark repeatedly. They lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Mephiles the Dark to the corner of the ring. Mephiles the Dark pokes Bark the Polar Bear in the eyes. Bark the Polar Bear punches Mephiles the Dark repeatedly. Bark the Polar Bear punches Mephiles the Dark repeatedly. They lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Mephiles the Dark to the corner of the ring. Bark the Polar Bear punches Mephiles the Dark repeatedly. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bark the Polar Bear with a weak move.

[Mephiles the Dark flips Ash the Mongoose to the mat. Mephiles the Dark sucks chants start in the crowd. Mephiles the Dark with a somersault splash on Ash the Mongoose. After fight Bark the Polar Bear with a powerful choke lift on Ash the Mongoose. Bark the Polar Bear punches Ash the Mongoose repeatedly. Bark the Polar Bear sucks chants start in the crowd. Bark the Polar Bear punches Ash the Mongoose repeatedly. They lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Ash the Mongoose to the corner of the ring. Bark the Polar Bear throws Ash the Mongoose to the floor. Ash the Mongoose was elimintated by Bark the Polar Bear. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That will do it for Ash the Mongoose. He's been eliminated!

[Mephiles the Dark nails Bark the Polar Bear with a double underhook suplex. Bark the Polar Bear is up again. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - My God! What a match!

[Bark the Polar Bear gets drilled with an inverted back breaker. Mephiles the Dark sucks chants start in the crowd. Mephiles the Dark hits the handspring moonsault on Bark the Polar Bear. Mephiles the Dark sucks chants start in the crowd. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That handspring moonsault was very good.

[Mephiles the Dark gets up. After fight Mephiles the Dark knees Bark the Polar Bear and rolls back to his feet. Mephiles the Dark sucks chants start in the crowd. Mephiles the Dark knee drops Bark the Polar Bear. Mephiles the Dark climbs to his feet. Bark the Polar Bear is back on his feet. Mephiles the Dark hits Bark the Polar Bear with an atomic drop. Mephiles the Dark head butts Bark the Polar Bear. Mephiles the Dark climbs to his feet. Mephiles the Dark throws Bark the Polar Bear over the ropes. Bark the Polar Bear was elimintated by Mephiles the Dark. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That will do it for Bark the Polar Bear. He's been eliminated! Mephiles the Dark has won the match!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of the battle royal, Mephiles the Dark!

**Silver the Hedgehog vs. Scourge the Hedgehog (Intercontinental) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match for the Intercontinental title. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 79 pounds, from Crisis City, The future he holds the Intercontinental title belt, Silver the Hedgehog! (crowd cheers ******)

[Silver the Hedgehog comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and his opponent, weighing in at 88 pounds, from Anti-Mobius accompanied by Fiona Fox, Scourge the Hedgehog! (crowd boos ************)

[Scourge the Hedgehog walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Scourge the Hedgehog gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Silver the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog places Silver the Hedgehog on the turnbuckle and executes a front-layout suplerplex. (the bell rings) Silver the Hedgehog uses a closed fist on Scourge the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog executes a headlock takedown. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Scourge the Hedgehog with a headlock takedown.

[Scourge the Hedgehog executes a corkscrew legdrop on Silver the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Scourge the Hedgehog with a corkscrew legdrop.

[Scourge the Hedgehog stomps Silver the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Scourge the Hedgehog with a stomp.

[Silver the Hedgehog gets hit with a flying forearm right to the face. Silver the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog pins Scourge the Hedgehog against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - forearm choke!

[Scourge the Hedgehog nails Silver the Hedgehog with a belly-to-back suplex. Scourge the Hedgehog grabs Silver the Hedgehog and applies an arm wrench. Silver the Hedgehog executes a back breaker on Scourge the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog chants start. Scourge the Hedgehog gets hit with the shooting star press from Silver the Hedgehog. Referee Princess Elise makes the count. ...1 ...2 Scourge the Hedgehog kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - OHHHHHHH So close!

[Silver the Hedgehog drives a forearm into the head of Scourge the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog grabs Silver the Hedgehog's leg and takes him down. Silver the Hedgehog stands up. Scourge the Hedgehog gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Silver the Hedgehog comes over and smashes Scourge the Hedgehog's head into it. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Silver the Hedgehog with a headsmash into turnbuckle.

[Scourge the Hedgehog grabs Silver the Hedgehog's head and hites him in the face. Scourge the Hedgehog get nailed with a double axhandle chop from Silver the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog fist drops Scourge the Hedgehog on the mat. Silver the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog slaps Scourge the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Silver the Hedgehog executes a slap.

[Silver the Hedgehog nails Scourge the Hedgehog with a huge slingshot sommersault splash. Silver the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog gets hit with the shooting star press from Silver the Hedgehog. Referee Princess Elise makes the count. ...1 ...2 Scourge the Hedgehog kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Silver the Hedgehog was so close!

[Scourge the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Silver the Hedgehog grabs Scourge the Hedgehog's arm, takes him down, and puts him in the armbar. The referee is checking the situation. ... ... Scourge the Hedgehog trys to escape. Scourge the Hedgehog escapes. Silver the Hedgehog comes from behind and bulldogs Scourge the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog gets up. Silver the Hedgehog gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Scourge the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog fist drops Silver the Hedgehog on the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Silver the Hedgehog takes a fist drop.

[Scourge the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog neck snaps Scourge the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Scourge the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Silver the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog hits a flying karate chop right to Scourge the Hedgehog's neck. Scourge the Hedgehog picks Silver the Hedgehog up and side slams him to the mat. Scourge the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog is up again. Scourge the Hedgehog pins Silver the Hedgehog against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Silver the Hedgehog takes a slap to the face from Scourge the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog double underhook faceslams Scourge the Hedgehog hard to the Scourge the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog gets up. Silver the Hedgehog gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Scourge the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog with an illegal chokehold on Silver the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Scourge the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog gets knocked on the ground and Scourge the Hedgehog flips onto him. Scourge the Hedgehog stands up. Silver the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Silver the Hedgehog kicks Scourge the Hedgehog in the stomach and executes the sitdown face slam. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Good sitdown faceslam by Silver the Hedgehog.

[Silver the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog sends Scourge the Hedgehog to ringside. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) (..2) Silver the Hedgehog hits Scourge the Hedgehog with the back of his elbow. (...3) Silver the Hedgehog executes the jumping sidekick on Scourge the Hedgehog. (...4) Silver the Hedgehog jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Scourge the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog stands up. (...5) They head back into the ring. Scourge the Hedgehog chops Silver the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog rakes the face of Silver the Hedgehog in attempt to make a come back. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Scourge the Hedgehog with a face rake.

[Scourge the Hedgehog gets hit with a flying forearm right to the face. Scourge the Hedgehog gets hit with the shooting star press from Silver the Hedgehog. Princess Elise counts. ...1 Scourge the Hedgehog escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Silver the Hedgehog should have known he wouldn't win the match with that.

[Scourge the Hedgehog bounces Silver the Hedgehog off the ropes and clotheslines him. Scourge the Hedgehog puts Silver the Hedgehog in an arm grapevine submission. Silver the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Flying sommersault drop kick by Silver the Hedgehog puts him back in the match. Silver the Hedgehog executes a gut-wrench powerbomb on Scourge the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Nice gut-wrench powerbomb by Silver the Hedgehog. The WWF is the only place for entertainment like this!

[Scourge the Hedgehog with a headbutt on Silver the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog hits Silver the Hedgehog with an earringer. Scourge the Hedgehog gives Silver the Hedgehog a reverse neckbreaker. Scourge the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Silver the Hedgehog. Now Scourge the Hedgehog standing. Silver the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog hits Scourge the Hedgehog with a single arm DDT. Now Silver the Hedgehog standing. Scourge the Hedgehog gets up. Silver the Hedgehog with execites a bearhug on Scourge the Hedgehog. The referee is checking the situation. ... (AHHHH!) ... (AHHHH!) ... ... Scourge the Hedgehog escapes. Scourge the Hedgehog gets hit with a dragon scerw from Silver the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog stands up. Scourge the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog legsweeps Scourge the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog hits a dragon suplex on Scourge the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog stands up. Silver the Hedgehog hits Scourge the Hedgehog with an elbowdrop. Silver the Hedgehog stands up. Silver the Hedgehog Choke Slams Scourge the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog looks to be out cold! Scourge the Hedgehog gets hit with the shooting star press from Silver the Hedgehog. Referee Princess Elise makes the count. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Silver the Hedgehog has won the match!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, and still Intercontinental champion, Silver the Hedgehog!

**Ash the Mongoose vs. Shadow the Hedgehog (Mobius) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match for the Mobius title. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 88 pounds, from The Ark he holds the Mobius title belt, Shadow the Hedgehog! (crowd cheers )

[Shadow the Hedgehog comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and his opponent, weighing in at 85 pounds, from The Forest, Ash the Mongoose! (crowd boos *****)

[Ash the Mongoose walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Ash the Mongoose gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Shadow the Hedgehog. Ash the Mongoose checks out the ring. (the bell rings) Shadow the Hedgehog brings Ash the Mongoose down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. Ash the Mongoose gets up. Ash the Mongoose gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Shadow the Hedgehog. Ash the Mongoose slaps Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow the Hedgehog hits Ash the Mongoose with the back of his elbow. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Shadow the Hedgehog executes a back elbow.

[Shadow the Hedgehog grabs Ash the Mongoose's leg and takes him down. Ash the Mongoose moves back to his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog runs and tackles Ash the Mongoose. Shadow the Hedgehog punches him in the head. Ash the Mongoose gets back to his feet. Ash the Mongoose trys for a inverted backbreaker but Shadow the Hedgehog avoids it. Ash the Mongoose sends Shadow the Hedgehog to ringside. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Shadow the Hedgehog will have to watch out for weapons at ringside.

[Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Ash the Mongoose cuts Shadow the Hedgehog with a blade. Shadow the Hedgehog is bleeding as a result. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - My God! What a match! ringside is covered with blood from these fighters.

[Ash the Mongoose piledrives Shadow the Hedgehog into the floor. Shadow the Hedgehog is up again. (..2) Shadow the Hedgehog gets bounced off of the ropes and hit with a backdrop diver by Ash the Mongoose. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That backdrop driver was very good.

[Ash the Mongoose gets up. Ash the Mongoose and Shadow the Hedgehog move back into the ring. Ash the Mongoose executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Shadow the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - flying knee drop!

[Ash the Mongoose is back on his feet. Ash the Mongoose kicks Shadow the Hedgehog on the mat. Shadow the Hedgehog gets up. Shadow the Hedgehog short clothslines Ash the Mongoose. Now Ash the Mongoose standing. Shadow the Hedgehog grabs Ash the Mongoose by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Shadow the Hedgehog kicks Ash the Mongoose in the groin. Running neckbreaker drop executed by Shadow the Hedgehog takes Ash the Mongoose down hard. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Nice running neckbreaker drop by Shadow the Hedgehog.

[Shadow the Hedgehog gets hit with a back heel kick. Shadow the Hedgehog gets up. Ash the Mongoose hits him with a back fist. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ash the Mongoose executes a back fist.

[Ash the Mongoose executes a huge gutbuster on Shadow the Hedgehog. Ash the Mongoose applies an arm wrench to Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow the Hedgehog stands up. Shadow the Hedgehog drives a forearm into the head of Ash the Mongoose. Ash the Mongoose takes a slap to the face from Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow the Hedgehog stands up. Shadow the Hedgehog hits Ash the Mongoose with a Baba chop. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ash the Mongoose takes a Baba Chop.

[Ash the Mongoose hits Shadow the Hedgehog with the crotch slam. Ash the Mongoose sucks chants start in the crowd. Now Shadow the Hedgehog standing. Ash the Mongoose puts Shadow the Hedgehog in the hangman submission. Referee Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... Ash the Mongoose tightens the hold. ... Shadow the Hedgehog trys to escape. ... Ash the Mongoose breaks the hold. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The WWF is the only place for entertainment like this!

[Shadow the Hedgehog spinebuster bombs Ash the Mongoose onto the mat. Ash the Mongoose gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Shadow the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ash the Mongoose takes a diving elbow smash.

[Shadow the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog gets tiger suplexed by Ash the Mongoose. Ash the Mongoose gets back to his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog stands up. Shadow the Hedgehog neck snaps Ash the Mongoose. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Shadow the Hedgehog executes a neck snap.

[Shadow the Hedgehog is hit with a backward kick. Ash the Mongoose hits Shadow the Hedgehog with a rolling elbow smash to the face. Ash the Mongoose jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Shadow the Hedgehog. Ash the Mongoose stands up. Shadow the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Flying sommersault drop kick by Ash the Mongoose puts him back in the match. Shadow the Hedgehog gets hit with the shooting star press from Ash the Mongoose. Princess Elise counts. ...1 Shadow the Hedgehog kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - You just can't win this early in a match. Especially with an opponent like Shadow the Hedgehog.

[Shadow the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog is hooked in a full nelson. Shadow the Hedgehog gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Ash the Mongoose. Shadow the Hedgehog gets taken down with an armdrag takedown. Shadow the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog piledrives Ash the Mongoose head first into the mat. Shadow the Hedgehog applies an arm wrench to Ash the Mongoose. Shadow the Hedgehog jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Ash the Mongoose. Shadow the Hedgehog chants start. Shadow the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog slingshot elbow drops Ash the Mongoose. Ash the Mongoose gets up. Shadow the Hedgehog bites Ash the Mongoose's arm out of desparation. Shadow the Hedgehog uses a legsweep faceslam to bring Ash the Mongoose down. Handspring hurricanrana by Shadow the Hedgehog has Ash the Mongoose pinned. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Shadow the Hedgehog has won the match!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, and still Mobius champion, Shadow the Hedgehog!

**Knuckles the Enchida vs. Tails the Fox (SWF) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match for the SWF title. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 20 pounds, from Westside island, Tails the Fox! (crowd cheers *********)

[Tails the Fox comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and his opponent, weighing in at 88 pounds, from Angel Island he holds the SWF title belt, Knuckles the Enchida! (crowd cheers *******)

[Knuckles the Enchida walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Miles Prower walks around the ring. Knuckles the Enchida places Tails the Fox on the turnbuckle and executes a front-layout suplerplex. (ding, ding, ding) Tails the Fox hits a flying karate chop right to Knuckles the Enchida's neck. Knuckles the Enchida goes to the top and executes a flying hip attack on Tails the Fox. Knuckles the Enchida is up again. Now Tails the Fox standing. Knuckles the Enchida gets elbowed to his midsection by Knuckles the Enchida. Knuckles the Enchida executes a huge gutbuster on Miles Prower. Miles Prower gets up. Knuckles the Enchida holds his head after recieving an earringer from Miles Prower. Knuckles the Enchida gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Flying somersault drop kick by Tails the Fox puts him back in the match. Tails the Fox is up again. Tails the Fox hits Knuckles the Enchida with an elbowdrop. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Tails the Fox with a elbowdrop.

[Tails the Fox gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Knuckles the Enchida. Knuckles the Enchida places Tails the Fox over by the turnbuckle. Knuckles the Enchida jumps off with a flying sommersault neckbreaker. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - If Knuckles the Enchida keeps using moves like that flying sommersault neckbreaker he could win the match!

[Knuckles the Enchida is back on his feet. Tails the Fox gets hit with the shooting star press from Knuckles the Enchida. The ref starts the count. ...1 ...2 Tails the Fox kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - OHHHHHHH So close!

[Tails the Fox moves back to his feet. Knuckles the Enchida gouges Tails the Fox's eyes out. Knuckles the Enchida rakes his fingers across Miles Prower's back. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Miles Prower takes a back rake.

[Knuckles the Enchida executes a headlock takedown. Miles Prower moves back to his feet. Tails the Fox executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Knuckles the Enchida. Knuckles the Enchida is driven further into the mat by Tails the Fox with a diving elbow smash. Tails the Fox stands up. Knuckles the Enchida gets up. Flying side kick by Knuckles the Enchida takes Miles Prower off his feet. Miles Prower is up again. Miles Prower hits the frankensteiner from off the top rope. Miles Prower and Knuckles the Enchida go to the floor Princess Elise starts the count (.1) (..2) Miles Prower hits Knuckles the Enchida with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Miles Prower gets back to his feet. Knuckles the Enchida gets up. (...3) Knuckles the Enchida grabs Miles Prower by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. (...4) Knuckles the Enchida with an illegal chokehold on Miles Prower. (...5) They fight into the aisle. Knuckles the Enchida and Miles Prower move back to ringside. Knuckles the Enchida and Tails the Fox move back into the ring. Knuckles the Enchida measures Miles Prower up and drops a closed fist. Knuckles the Enchida gets back to his feet. Miles Prower gets up. Miles Prower kicks Knuckles the Enchida in the stomach and executes the sitdown face slam. Tails the Fox jumps and elbow smashes the lying Knuckles the Enchida. Tails the Fox stands up. Miles Prower hits Knuckles the Enchida with an elbowdrop. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Tails the Fox executes a elbowdrop.

[Tails the Fox climbs to his feet. Knuckles the Enchida connects with a flying knee. Miles Prower goes down. Knuckles the Enchida hits Miles Prower with an elbowdrop. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Knuckles the Enchida with a elbowdrop.

[Knuckles the Enchida stands up. Miles Prower stands up. Miles Prower elbow smashes Knuckles the Enchida in the nose. Knuckles the Enchida hits a jumping elbow hrust on Miles Prower. Now Miles Prower standing. Satalitte scissors by Tails the Fox throw Knuckles the Enchida across the the ring. Miles Prower climbs to his feet. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The World Wrestling Federation is the number on wrestling program on television.

[Knuckles the Enchida gets back to his feet. Miles Prower get nailed with a double axhandle chop from Knuckles the Enchida. Tails the Fox stands up. Tails the Fox attempts to kick Knuckles the Enchida, but Knuckles the Enchida catches his leg. Miles Prower flips around and kicks Knuckles the Enchida. Miles Prower climbs to his feet. Miles Prower covers Knuckles the Enchida hooking the leg. Referee Princess Elise makes the count. ...1 Knuckles the Enchida kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - You just can't win this early in a match. Especially with an opponent like Knuckles the Enchida.

[Knuckles the Enchida gets back to his feet. Knuckles the Enchida hits him with a back fist. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Knuckles the Enchida with a back fist.

[Tails the Fox on the turnbuckleKnuckles the Enchida rising from the mat,Tails the Fox leaps from the top rope with a bodypress. Tails the Fox climbs to his feet. Tails the Fox hits Knuckles the Enchida with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Knuckles the Enchida is back on his feet. Miles Prower hits a jumping elbow hrust on Knuckles the Enchida. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Miles Prower executes a jumping elbow thrust.

[Tails the Fox goes for a pin. Princess Elise counts. ...1 ...2 Knuckles the Enchida escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Miles Prower should have known he wouldn't win the match with that.

[Knuckles the Enchida climbs to his feet. Tails the Fox gets hit with a dragon scerw from Knuckles the Enchida. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Knuckles the Enchida executes a dragon screw.

[Knuckles the Enchida climbs to his feet. Miles Prower is back on his feet. Knuckles the Enchida gets up off the ground and Miles Prower hits him with a flying dropkick. Tails the Fox stands up. Miles Prower drags Knuckles the Enchida to the floor. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Knuckles the Enchida, lying on the floor, is hammered by an elbow drop out of the corner. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - flying elbow drop !

[Tails the Fox stands up. (..2) Tails the Fox throws a chair at Knuckles the Enchida. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The floor is covered with blood from that injury.

[Tails the Fox hits Knuckles the Enchida with a flying senton. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Knuckles the Enchida takes a flying senton.

[Tails the Fox is back on his feet. Tails the Fox and Knuckles the Enchida move back into the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - It was a smart move to the ring. Knuckles the Enchida no longer has to watch out for weapons.

[ Miles Prower hits Knuckles the Enchida with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Miles Prower chants start. Miles Prower is back on his feet. Knuckles the Enchida gets kneed in the stomach by Miles Prower when Miles Prower jumped off the top rope. Now Miles Prower standing. Knuckles the Enchida is up again. Miles Prower jumps from the top rope, chopping Knuckles the Enchida on the top of his head. Tails the Fox goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Knuckles the Enchida. Knuckles the Enchida recieves a 5 Star Frog Splash from Tails the Fox off of the top rope. Miles Prower goes for a pin. Referee Princess Elise makes the count. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - We've got ourselves a winner!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, and new SWF champion, Tails the Fox!


	10. The Debut week 8

**Charmy Bee vs. Azure Wolfson (Non-Title Match) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 30 pounds, from Angel Island, Charmy Bee! (crowd cheers *******)

[Charmy Bee comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and his opponent, weighing in at 80 pounds, from Terran City, Azure Wolfson! (crowd cheers ********)

[Azure Wolfson walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Princess Elise checks Charmy Bee's boots and knee pads. Azure Wolfson checks his boots. (the bell rings) Charmy Bee executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Azure Wolfson. Azure Wolfson gets back to his feet. Azure Wolfson does a cartwheel and kicks Charmy Bee in the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Charmy Bee takes a cartwheel kick.

[Charmy Bee climbs to his feet. A side kick by Charmy Bee turns the match around by knocking Azure Wolfson to the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Azure Wolfson takes a flying side kick.

[Charmy Bee gets up. Azure Wolfson gets back to his feet. Flying somersault drop kick by Charmy Bee puts him back in the match. Azure Wolfson hits the Samoan drop on Charmy Bee. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Good Samoan drop by Azure Wolfson.

[Charmy Bee is up again. Charmy Bee off the top rope with a somersault legdrop onto Azure Wolfson's chest. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Good somersault legdrop by Charmy Bee.

[Charmy Bee drags Azure Wolfson to the floor. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) (..2) Azure Wolfson is driven further into the floor by Charmy Bee with a diving elbow smash. Azure Wolfson moves back to his feet. (...3) Azure Wolfson throws Charmy Bee off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Azure Wolfson executes a diving shoulder block.

[(...4) Azure Wolfson gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. (...5) Charmy Bee and Azure Wolfson move back into the ring. Charmy Bee hits Azure Wolfson with an earringer. Charmy Bee hits a flying karate chop right to Azure Wolfson's neck. Charmy Bee tries to even the match with a flying shoulder block. Azure Wolfson gets back to his feet. Azure Wolfson catches Charmy Bee's leg, but Charmy Bee reverses it with an enzuigiri to Azure Wolfson's head. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Azure Wolfson takes a enzuigiri.

[Charmy Bee climbs to his feet. Charmy Bee hits Azure Wolfson with an elbowdrop. Charmy Bee hits Azure Wolfson with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Azure Wolfson is driven further into the mat by Charmy Bee with a diving elbow smash. Charmy Bee is up again. Azure Wolfson hits a ropeflip moonsault on Charmy Bee. Azure Wolfson is up again. Azure Wolfson and Charmy Bee go to the floor Princess Elise starts the count (.1) (..2) Azure Wolfson gets elbowed to his midsection by Azure Wolfson. (...3) Azure Wolfson gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Azure Wolfson kicks Charmy Bee in the stomach. Azure Wolfson leg drops the throat of Charmy Bee. Now Charmy Bee standing. Azure Wolfson and Charmy Bee move back into the ring. Flying sommersault drop kick by Azure Wolfson puts him back in the match. Azure Wolfson moves back to his feet. Charmy Bee is up again. Azure Wolfson pins Charmy Bee against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Azure Wolfson uses a legsweep faceslam to bring Charmy Bee down. Azure Wolfson pins Charmy Bee with a rolling cradle. Princess Elise counts. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - We've got ourselves a winner!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, Azure Wolfson!

**Duck "Bill" Platypus vs. Jet the Hawk vs. Scourge the Hedgehog (Non-Title Match) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match. Coming to the ring first, weighing in at 56 pounds, from Downunda, Duck "Bill" Platypus! (crowd cheers ******)

[Duck "Bill" Platypus comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The second in this three way match, weighing in at 79 pounds, from Rooftop Run, Jet the Hawk! (crowd boos **********)

[Jet the Hawk walks to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - And third, weighing in at 88 pounds, from Anti-Mobius accompanied by Fiona Fox, Scourge the Hedgehog! (crowd boos ************)

[Scourge the Hedgehog walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Duck "Bill" Platypus drops Jet the Hawk with a Gorilla Press Slam on the mat. Jet the Hawk walks around the ring. Scourge the Hedgehog executes a pumphandle suplex on Duck "Bill" Platypus. (ring, ring, ring) Duck "Bill" Platypus trys for a tiger suplex but is unable to lift Scourge the the Hedgehog bounces Duck "Bill" Platypus off the ropes and faceslams him onto the mat. Scourge the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets hit with the shooting star press from Scourge the Hedgehog. Princess Elise counts. ...1 Jet the Hawk kicks Scourge the Hedgehog off of Duck "Bill" Platypus. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Not even close!

[Scourge the Hedgehog gets taken down with an armdrag takedown. Scourge the Hedgehog gets hit with the shooting star press from Duck "Bill" Platypus. Referee Princess Elise makes the count. ...1 Scourge the Hedgehog escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Duck "Bill" Platypus should have known he wouldn't win the match with that.

[Now Scourge the Hedgehog standing. Scourge the Hedgehog slaps the face of Duck "Bill" Platypus. Scourge the Hedgehog stands up. Duck "Bill" Platypus delivers a short-arm clothesline to Scourge the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog stands up. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets hit with a dragon scerw from Scourge the Hedgehog. Duck "Bill" Platypus moves back to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus trys for a backdrop but Scourge the Hedgehog avoids it. Duck "Bill" Platypus hits a koppo kick on Scourge the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - koppo kick!

[Scourge the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog grabs Duck "Bill" Platypus's leg and takes him down. Duck "Bill" Platypus is back on his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus trys for a fireman's carry but is unable to lift Scourge the "Bill" Platypus trys for a belly-to-back suplex but is unable to lift Scourge the "Bill" Platypus low blows Scourge the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus tackles Scourge the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - football tackle!

[Scourge the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog executes a headlock takedown. Scourge the Hedgehog knees Duck "Bill" Platypus and rolls back to his feet. Flying kick by Duck "Bill" Platypus takes Scourge the Hedgehog down. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - flying kick!

[Scourge the Hedgehog gets hit with the shooting star press from Duck "Bill" Platypus. Princess Elise counts. ...1 ...2 Scourge the Hedgehog escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Not even close!

[Scourge the Hedgehog is up again. Duck "Bill" Platypus trys for a hiptoss but is unable to lift Scourge the "Bill" Platypus short clothslines Scourge the Hedgehog. Jet the Hawk executes a split legged moonsault on to Scourge the Hedgehog. Jet the Hawk gets up. An elbow submission by Jet the Hawk brings Scourge the Hedgehog down to the mat. The referee is checking the situation. ... Scourge the Hedgehog is fighting the hold. ... (AHHHH!) ... Jet the Hawk tightens the hold. Duck "Bill" Platypus attacks Jet the Hawk breaking the hold. Jet the Hawk hits Scourge the Hedgehog with an elbowdrop. Scourge the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Jet the Hawk hits a jumping elbow hrust on Scourge the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk moves back to his feet. Jet the Hawk goes for a pin. Princess Elise counts. ...1 Scourge the Hedgehog kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - He should have just stayed on the attack.

[Scourge the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog legsweeps Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk gets back to his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Jet the Hawk whips Scourge the Hedgehog's feet from under him with a side kick. Jet the Hawk stands up. Jet the Hawk flies from the turnbuckle with an elbowdrop. Now Jet the Hawk standing. Jet the Hawk covers Scourge the Hedgehog hooking the leg. Princess Elise counts. ...1 Duck "Bill" Platypus kicks Jet the Hawk off of Scourge the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - He should have just stayed on the attack.

[Scourge the Hedgehog with a gut-wrench suplex on Jet the Hawk. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That gut-wrench suplex was very good.

[Scourge the Hedgehog drags Jet the Hawk to the floor. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Duck "Bill" Platypus trys for a side belly-to-belly suplex but is not strong enough to lift Scourge the Hedgehog.(..2) (...3) Duck "Bill" Platypus connects with a flying knee. Scourge the Hedgehog goes down. Scourge the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. (...4) Scourge the Hedgehog throws Duck "Bill" Platypus off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Scourge the Hedgehog executes a diving shoulder block.

[(...5) They fight into the aisle. Scourge the Hedgehog and Duck "Bill" Platypus move back to ringside. They fight into the aisle. Scourge the Hedgehog and Duck "Bill" Platypus move back to ringside. They head back into the ring. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Scourge the Hedgehog. Duck "Bill" Platypus applies the clawhold on Scourge the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog discus punches Duck "Bill" Platypus. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets back to his feet. Jet the Hawk gets up. Jet the Hawk kicks Duck "Bill" Platypus's head out of desperation because Duck "Bill" Platypus blocked Jet the Hawk's first kick. Jet the Hawk is back on his feet. Jet the Hawk hits Duck "Bill" Platypus with an elbowdrop. Jet the Hawk gets up. Duck "Bill" Platypus drives a forearm into the head of Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk elbow smashes Duck "Bill" Platypus in the nose. Jet the Hawk elbows Duck "Bill" Platypus in the stomach, trying to even the match. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk executes a elbow to midsection.

[Jet the Hawk goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Duck "Bill" Platypus. Jet the Hawk hits Duck "Bill" Platypus with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Duck "Bill" Platypus takes a elbow drop.

[Jet the Hawk is up again. Jet the Hawk jumps and elbow smashes the lying Duck "Bill" Platypus. Jet the Hawk is up again. Jet the Hawk goes for a pin. Princess Elise counts. ...1 Duck "Bill" Platypus kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk should have known better than to try for a pin at this point in the match.

[Duck "Bill" Platypus moves back to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus goes for a Death Valley Driver but Jet the Hawk dodges the attack. Duck "Bill" Platypus puts Jet the Hawk in the double reverse chinlock. Princess Elise asks Jet the Hawk if he quits. ... ... Duck "Bill" Platypus tightens the hold. ... Duck "Bill" Platypus tightens the hold. ... Jet the Hawk trys to escape. Duck "Bill" Platypus breaks the hold. Jet the Hawk gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. Jet the Hawk on the turnbuckleDuck "Bill" Platypus rising from the mat,Jet the Hawk leaps from the top rope with a bodypress. Jet the Hawk is back on his feet. Jet the Hawk covers Duck "Bill" Platypus hooking the leg. Princess Elise counts. ...1 Duck "Bill" Platypus escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk should have known better than to try for a pin at this point in the match.

[Jet the Hawk tries to even the match with a flying shoulder block. Jet the Hawk gets back to his feet. Jet the Hawk gets hit with a flying forearm right to the face. Jet the Hawk executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Duck "Bill" Platypus. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Duck "Bill" Platypus takes a ropeflip hiptoss.

[Now Duck "Bill" Platypus standing. Duck "Bill" Platypus hits a power slam on Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk moves back to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus drags Jet the Hawk to the floor. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Duck "Bill" Platypus can't get a pin at ringside.

[Princess Elise starts the count (.1) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is how wrestling should be!

[Duck "Bill" Platypus leg lariats Jet the Hawk, sending him to the floor. Jet the Hawk gets up. (..2) (...3) Duck "Bill" Platypus executes a huge gutbuster on Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk is back on his feet. (...4) Jet the Hawk hits Duck "Bill" Platypus with an earringer. (...5) Duck "Bill" Platypus takes Jet the Hawk into the ring. Jet the Hawk gets elbowed to his midsection by Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk hits a flying karate chop right to Duck "Bill" Platypus's neck. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Duck "Bill" Platypus takes a flying karate chop.

[Duck "Bill" Platypus jabs Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Duck "Bill" Platypus. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Duck "Bill" Platypus takes a jumping neck snap.

[Duck "Bill" Platypus hits a jumping elbow hrust on Jet the Hawk. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Duck "Bill" Platypus executes a jumping elbow thrust.

[Duck "Bill" Platypus hits Jet the Hawk with an elbowdrop. Duck "Bill" Platypus is up again. Duck "Bill" Platypus stomps Jet the Hawk. Duck "Bill" Platypus neck snaps Jet the Hawk. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk takes a neck snap.

[Scourge the Hedgehog picks Jet the Hawk up in a fireman's carry and flapjacks him. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Good fireman's carry into flapjack by Scourge the Hedgehog.

[They lockup. Fiona Fox sends Jet the Hawk to the corner of the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Scourge the Hedgehog's momma would be proud!

[Scourge the Hedgehog jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk is back on his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog gives Jet the Hawk the cobra clutch suplex onto the mat. Scourge the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Jet the Hawk is up again. Scourge the Hedgehog drags Jet the Hawk to the floor. They fight into the aisle. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Scourge the Hedgehog grabs Jet the Hawk by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Jet the Hawk gets hit with a back heel kick. (..2) Scourge the Hedgehog applies an arm wrench to Jet the Hawk. Scourge the Hedgehog slingshot elbow drops Jet the Hawk. (...3) Jet the Hawk gets knocked on the ground and Scourge the Hedgehog flips onto him. Scourge the Hedgehog puts Jet the Hawk in an arm grapevine submission. Jet the Hawk is back on his feet. (...4) Flying lariat by Scourge the Hedgehog takes Jet the Hawk down. Scourge the Hedgehog sucks chants start in the crowd. Scourge the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Jet the Hawk. Scourge the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. (...5) Scourge the Hedgehog hits Jet the Hawk with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Scourge the Hedgehog sucks chants start in the crowd. Scourge the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Now Jet the Hawk standing. Scourge the Hedgehog hits Jet the Hawk with the crotch slam. (...6) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - They'll be counted out if they don't return to the ring.

[Scourge the Hedgehog measures Jet the Hawk up and drops a closed fist. Scourge the Hedgehog gets up. Scourge the Hedgehog stomps Jet the Hawk. (...7) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Scourge the Hedgehog can't win the match out there.

[Scourge the Hedgehog goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Jet the Hawk. Scourge the Hedgehog sucks chants start in the crowd. Jet the Hawk gets back to his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog hits a running forearm smash on Jet the Hawk's face. (...8) Scourge the Hedgehog knee drops Jet the Hawk. Scourge the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Jet the Hawk gets back to his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog executes the front-layout suplex on Jet the Hawk. Scourge the Hedgehog is up again. Scourge the Hedgehog goes to the ring. (...9)(...10). ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Scourge the Hedgehog has won the match!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, Scourge the Hedgehog!

**Commercial Break**

[COMMERCIAL: Wheaties, Breakfast of champions. Get your Mick Foley Wheaties box today. Look for it in your Grocery Cereal Aisle. Want to see a Pro-Wrestling event live? Don't even think about American Express. Visa, it's where you want to be! Use G-Fed 3.0 - Drink Budweiser! The choice of The Zeus Developement team. Remember, Don't Drink and Drive! ]

**Silver the Hedgehog vs. Aaron the Enchida (Non-Title Match) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 87 pounds, from Pachamac Tribe he holds the Time title belt, Aaron the Enchida! (crowd cheers ********)

[Aaron the Enchida comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and his opponent, weighing in at 79 pounds, from Crisis City, The future he holds the Intercontinental title belt, Silver the Hedgehog! (crowd cheers ***********)

[Silver the Hedgehog walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Aaron the Enchida checks his boots. Silver the Hedgehog places Aaron the Enchida on the turnbuckle and executes a front-layout suplerplex. (ring, ring, ring) A flying shoulder block send Silver the Hedgehog to the mat. Now Aaron the Enchida standing. Aaron the Enchida fist drops Silver the Hedgehog on the mat. Now Aaron the Enchida standing. Silver the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Aaron the Enchida short-arm clotheslines Silver the Hedgehog to the mat. Silver the Hedgehog is up again. Silver the Hedgehog gives Aaron the Enchida a reverse neckbreaker. Silver the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog knees Aaron the Enchida and rolls back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida climbs to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog grabs Aaron the Enchida by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Aaron the Enchida lifts Silver the Hedgehog into the air. Holds him and drops him to the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That vertical suplex was very good.

[Aaron the Enchida is back on his feet. Aaron the Enchida applies a nerve hold on Silver the Hedgehog. Princess Elise asks Silver the Hedgehog if he quits. ... Silver the Hedgehog is fighting the hold. ... (AHHHH!) Aaron the Enchida breaks the hold. Aaron the Enchida and Silver the Hedgehog go to the floor ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Aaron the Enchida can't get a pin at ringside.

[Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Aaron the Enchida trys for a flying senton but Silver the Hedgehog avoids it. (..2) Aaron the Enchida executes a flying headbutt on Silver the Hedgehog. Aaron the Enchida gets up. Aaron the Enchida and Silver the Hedgehog move back into the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - If Aaron the Enchida can get a pinfall in the ring his momma would be prowd! My God! What a match!

[Silver the Hedgehog gets up. Silver the Hedgehog does a cartwheel and kicks Aaron the Enchida in the face. Silver the Hedgehog kicks Aaron the Enchida on the mat. Silver the Hedgehog hits Aaron the Enchida with the back of his elbow. Aaron the Enchida with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Silver the Hedgehog. Aaron the Enchida moves back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida gets hit with a back heel kick. Aaron the Enchida is up again. Silver the Hedgehog uses a snap mare takeover on Aaron the Enchida. Aaron the Enchida is up again. Aaron the Enchida places Silver the Hedgehog over by the turnbuckle. Aaron the Enchida jumps off with a flying sommersault neckbreaker. Aaron the Enchida chants start. Aaron the Enchida sends Silver the Hedgehog to ringside. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Silver the Hedgehog is much safer at ringside. Aaron the Enchida can't get a pin there.

[Princess Elise starts the count (.1) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is how wrestling should be!

[(..2) Silver the Hedgehog gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Aaron the Enchida. Aaron the Enchida climbs to his feet. (...3) Aaron the Enchida hits Silver the Hedgehog with a Baba chop. (...4) Silver the Hedgehog comes from behind and bulldogs Aaron the Enchida. Silver the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. (...5) They fight into the aisle. Aaron the Enchida and Silver the Hedgehog move back to ringside. Aaron the Enchida takes Silver the Hedgehog into the ring. Aaron the Enchida monkey flips Silver the Hedgehog onto the mat. Now Aaron the Enchida standing. Now Silver the Hedgehog standing. Silver the Hedgehog gets taken down with an armdrag takedown. Silver the Hedgehog gets hit with the shooting star press from Aaron the Enchida. Referee Princess Elise makes the count. ...1 ...2 Silver the Hedgehog escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Not even close!

[Silver the Hedgehog is up again. Aaron the Enchida hits a ropeflip moonsault on Silver the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Nice ropeflip moonsault by Aaron the Enchida.

[Aaron the Enchida climbs to his feet. Aaron the Enchida sends Silver the Hedgehog to ringside. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Aaron the Enchida executes a corkscrew legdrop on Silver the Hedgehog. Aaron the Enchida is up again. Silver the Hedgehog is up again. Aaron the Enchida nails Silver the Hedgehog with a huge slingshot sommersault splash. Now Aaron the Enchida standing. Silver the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog takes Aaron the Enchida into the ring. Silver the Hedgehog connects with a low blow. Aaron the Enchida goes down. Silver the Hedgehog goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Aaron the Enchida. Silver the Hedgehog Choke Slams Aaron the Enchida. Aaron the Enchida looks to be out cold! Aaron the Enchida gets hit with the shooting star press from Silver the Hedgehog. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - We've got ourselves a winner!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, Silver the Hedgehog!

**Tails the Fox vs. Shadow the Hedgehog (Non-Title Match) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 20 pounds, from Westside island he holds the SWF title belt, Tails the Fox! (crowd cheers *******)

[Tails the Fox comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and his opponent, weighing in at 88 pounds, from The Ark he holds the Mobius title belt, Shadow the Hedgehog! (crowd cheers )

[Shadow the Hedgehog walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Miles Prower walks around the ring. Shadow the Hedgehog checks his boots. (the bell rings) Shadow the Hedgehog gets elbowed to his midsection by Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow the Hedgehog tackles Miles Prower. Miles Prower is up again. Tails the Fox kicks Shadow the Hedgehog's head out of desperation because Shadow the Hedgehog blocked Miles Prower's first kick. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Shadow the Hedgehog takes a enzuigiri.

[Tails the Fox hits Shadow the Hedgehog with an elbowdrop. Shadow the Hedgehog is driven further into the mat by Miles Prower with a diving elbow smash. Miles Prower stands up. Tails the Fox hits Shadow the Hedgehog with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Miles Prower moves back to his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog hits Tails the Fox with a slingshot bodyblock. Shadow the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Tails the Fox moves back to his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog holds his head after recieving an earringer from Tails the Fox. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - earringer!

[ Miles Prower tries to even the match with a flying shoulder block. Miles Prower hits a flying karate chop right to Shadow the Hedgehog's neck. Shadow the Hedgehog throws Tails the Fox off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - diving shoulder block!

[Tails the Fox is back on his feet. Tails the Fox executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Shadow the Hedgehog. Miles Prower hits Shadow the Hedgehog with an elbowdrop. Miles Prower is up again. Now Shadow the Hedgehog standing. Shadow the Hedgehog kicks Miles Prower in the gut, takes a few steps back, and scissor kicks him to the mat. Shadow the Hedgehog discus punches Miles Prower. Shadow the Hedgehog hits Tails the Fox with an elbowdrop. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Miles Prower takes a elbowdrop.

[Shadow the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog stomps Tails the Fox's head. Shadow the Hedgehog jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Miles Prower. Shadow the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Miles Prower climbs to his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog goes for a pumphandle slam but Miles Prower dodges the attack. Shadow the Hedgehog and Miles Prower go to the floor Princess Elise starts the count (.1) (..2) Shadow the Hedgehog hits a jumping elbow hrust on Tails the Fox. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - jumping elbow thrust!

[Now Tails the Fox standing. (...3) Miles Prower gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. (...4) Tails the Fox hits a jumping elbow hrust on Shadow the Hedgehog. (...5) They head back into the ring. Tails the Fox flies from the turnbuckle with an elbowdrop. Tails the Fox stands up. Miles Prower jumps and elbow smashes the lying Shadow the Hedgehog. Tails the Fox gets up. Shadow the Hedgehog stands up. Miles Prower gets hit with a dragon scerw from Shadow the Hedgehog. Now Shadow the Hedgehog standing. Shadow the Hedgehog hits Tails the Fox with an inverted atomic drop. Shadow the Hedgehog chants start. Tails the Fox moves back to his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog executes a leg hammerlock on Miles Prower. Princess Elise asks Miles Prower if he quits. ... (AHHHH!) ... Miles Prower is fighting the hold. Miles Prower escapes. Shadow the Hedgehog executes a belly-to-belly suplex on Tails the Fox. Tails the Fox stands up. Shadow the Hedgehog hits Miles Prower with a rolling elbow smash to the face. Shadow the Hedgehog chants start. Miles Prower is back on his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog places Miles Prower on the turnbuckle and executes the double underhook superplex. Shadow the Hedgehog knees Tails the Fox and rolls back to his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog chants start. Shadow the Hedgehog Choke Slams Tails the Fox. Miles Prower looks to be out cold! Shadow the Hedgehog catches Tails the Fox in the crucifx and goes for the pin. The ref starts the count. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Shadow the Hedgehog has won the match!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, Shadow the Hedgehog!


	11. COUNT OUTS week 9

**Ash the Mongoose vs. Azure Wolfson vs. Charmy Bee vs. Fang the Sniper (Non-Title Match) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match. Coming to the ring first, weighing in at 85 pounds, from The Forest, Ash the Mongoose! (crowd boos *****)

[Ash the Mongoose comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The second in this four way match, weighing in at 80 pounds, from Terran City, Azure Wolfson! (crowd cheers *****)

[Azure Wolfson walks to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - introducing third, weighing in at 30 pounds, from Angel Island, Charmy Bee! (crowd cheers ************)

[Charmy Bee walks to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - And finally, weighing in at 87 pounds, from Special stage, Fang the Sniper! (crowd boos ****)

[Fang the Sniper walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Ash the Mongoose drops Azure Wolfson with a Gorilla Press Slam on the mat. Ash the Mongoose gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Azure Wolfson. Charmy Bee walks around the ring. Fang the Sniper drops Azure Wolfson with a Gorilla Press Slam on the mat. (ding, ding, ding) Ash the Mongoose puts Azure Wolfson in the achilles tendon hold. Ash the Mongoose gets up. Ash the Mongoose goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Azure Wolfson. Ash the Mongoose is back on his feet. Azure Wolfson gets back to his feet. Azure Wolfson gouges Ash the Mongoose's eyes out. Azure Wolfson pokes Ash the Mongoose in the eyes. Ash the Mongoose jabs Azure Wolfson. Ash the Mongoose hits Azure Wolfson with a heart punch. Azure Wolfson gets back to his feet. Ash the Mongoose with an Aztecan suplex on Azure Wolfson sends him to the mat. Ash the Mongoose is back on his feet. Azure Wolfson goes for a running lariat but Ash the Mongoose dodges the attack. Azure Wolfson executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Ash the Mongoose. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - ropeflip hiptoss!

[Ash the Mongoose is back on his feet. Ash the Mongoose hits a flying karate chop right to Azure Wolfson's neck. Azure Wolfson with a headbutt on Ash the Mongoose. Ash the Mongoose uses a closed fist on Azure Wolfson. Azure Wolfson punches Ash the Mongoose in the gut. Ash the Mongoose slaps Azure Wolfson. Azure Wolfson with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Ash the Mongoose. Ash the Mongoose is up again. Azure Wolfson jabs Ash the Mongoose. Azure Wolfson executes a headlock takedown. Azure Wolfson covers Ash the Mongoose. The ref starts the count. ...1 ...2 Fang the Sniper attacks Azure Wolfson stopping the count. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - You just can't win this early in a match. Especially with an opponent like Ash the Mongoose.

[Ash the Mongoose hits a frog splash on Charmy Bee. Ash the Mongoose locks Charmy Bee in the odd octopus hold. Referee Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... Charmy Bee is fighting the hold. ... Ash the Mongoose tightens the hold. ... Ash the Mongoose tightens the hold. ... Fang the Sniper attacks Ash the Mongoose breaking the hold. Charmy Bee moves back to his feet. Charmy Bee hits Ash the Mongoose with an earringer. Ash the Mongoose catches Charmy Bee's leg, but Charmy Bee reverses it with an enzuigiri to Ash the Mongoose's head. Charmy Bee gets up. A flying shoulder block send Charmy Bee to the mat. Ash the Mongoose is up again. Ash the Mongoose executes a corkscrew legdrop on Charmy Bee. Ash the Mongoose is back on his feet. Charmy Bee gets hit with the shooting star press from Ash the Mongoose. Referee Princess Elise makes the count. ...1 Charmy Bee escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Not even close!

[Ash the Mongoose pins Charmy Bee against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Charmy Bee takes a forearm choke.

[Charmy Bee places Ash the Mongoose on the turnbuckle and executes the top-rope DVD! Ash the Mongoose is down. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Nice top-rope Death Valley Driver by Charmy Bee.

[Charmy Bee applies an elbow submission hold onto Ash the Mongoose. Princess Elise asks Ash the Mongoose if he quits. ... (AHHHH!) ... Ash the Mongoose is fighting the hold. Fang the Sniper attacks Charmy Bee breaking the hold. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Charmy Bee is doing quite well at this point in the match.

[Charmy Bee connects with a somersault slam on Azure Wolfson. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Nice somersault slam by Charmy Bee.

[Charmy Bee gets up. Charmy Bee applies an elbow submission hold onto Azure Wolfson. Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... ... Azure Wolfson escapes. Charmy Bee and Azure Wolfson go to the floor Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Now Azure Wolfson standing. (..2) Ash the Mongoose gets knocked on the ground and Azure Wolfson flips onto him. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ash the Mongoose takes a flip.

[(...3) Azure Wolfson catches Ash the Mongoose leg, but Ash the Mongoose reverses it with an enzuigiri to Azure Wolfson's head. Azure Wolfson climbs to his feet. (...4) Azure Wolfson uses a snap mare takeover on Ash the Mongoose. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ash the Mongoose takes a snap mare.

[(...5) They fight into the aisle. Ash the Mongoose and Azure Wolfson move back to ringside. Ash the Mongoose takes Azure Wolfson into the ring. Ash the Mongoose knifehand chops Azure Wolfson. Azure Wolfson gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Ash the Mongoose. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ash the Mongoose with a fireman's carry.

[Azure Wolfson is up again. Ash the Mongoose with a high crossbody on Azure Wolfson. Now Ash the Mongoose standing. Azure Wolfson moves back to his feet. Azure Wolfson with a powerful choke lift on Ash the Mongoose. Azure Wolfson puts Ash the Mongoose in the cobra clutch. Referee Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... ... Azure Wolfson breaks the hold. Azure Wolfson and Ash the Mongoose go to the floor ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - My God! Ash the Mongoose could be killed! They've moved to ringside, there's weapons there!

[Princess Elise starts the count (.1) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - I wish every match could be like this!

[Ash the Mongoose is back on his feet. (..2) Fang the Sniper gets knocked on the ground and Ash the Mongoose flips onto him. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fang the Sniper takes a flip.

[Ash the Mongoose gets up. Fang the Sniper climbs to his feet. (...3) Fang the Sniper discus punches Ash the Mongoose. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fang the Sniper executes a discus punch.

[Ash the Mongoose is back on his feet. (...4) Ash the Mongoose with a headbutt on Fang the Sniper. (...5) They fight into the aisle. Fang the Sniper and Ash the Mongoose move back to ringside. They head back into the ring. Fang the Sniper hits Ash the Mongoose with the back of his elbow. Ash the Mongoose tackles Fang the Sniper and pummels his head. Fang the Sniper gets up. Fang the Sniper trys for a spine buster but is not strong enough to lift Ash the the Sniper puts Ash the Mongoose in the double reverse chinlock. Princess Elise asks Ash the Mongoose if he quits. ... ... Fang the Sniper breaks the hold. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - What an outstanding match!

[Fang the Sniper short-arm clotheslines Ash the Mongoose to the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ash the Mongoose takes a short-arm clothesline.

[Ash the Mongoose gets knocked on the ground and Fang the Sniper flips onto him. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fang the Sniper executes a flip.

[Fang the Sniper gets back to his feet. Ash the Mongoose is up again. Fang the Sniper with an illegal chokehold on Ash the Mongoose. Ash the Mongoose gets hit with the shooting star press from Fang the Sniper. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 Ash the Mongoose kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - He should have just stayed on the attack.

[Fang the Sniper rakes the face of Ash the Mongoose in attempt to make a come back. Ash the Mongoose trys for a power bomb but Fang the Sniper avoids it. Ash the Mongoose gets sidewalk slammed by Azure Wolfson. Azure Wolfson goes for a pin. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 ...2 Fang the Sniper attacks Azure Wolfson stopping the count. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Azure Wolfson was so close!

[Ash the Mongoose is up again. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Azure Wolfson is doing quite well at this point in the match.

[Azure Wolfson executes the front-layout suplex on Ash the Mongoose. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - If Azure Wolfson keeps using moves like that front-layout suplex he could win the match!

[Azure Wolfson is back on his feet. Fang the Sniper trys for a tiger driver but is not strong enough to lift Azure Wolfson.]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is how wrestling should be!

[Fang the Sniper executes a jawbreakeron Azure Wolfson. Azure Wolfson moves back to his feet. Azure Wolfson short-arm clotheslines Fang the Sniper to the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Azure Wolfson with a short-arm clothesline.

[Fang the Sniper trys for a belly-to-back suplex but is unable to lift Azure the Sniper uses a snap mare takeover on Azure Wolfson. Azure Wolfson stands up. Azure Wolfson executes a huge gutbuster on Fang the Sniper. Fang the Sniper climbs to his feet. Flying sommersault drop kick by Fang the Sniper puts him back in the match. Fang the Sniper is back on his feet. Azure Wolfson gets hit with the shooting star press from Fang the Sniper. The ref starts the count. ...1 Ash the Mongoose attacks Fang the Sniper stopping the count. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Not even close!

[Azure Wolfson gets up. Flying side kick by Azure Wolfson takes Fang the Sniper off his feet. Azure Wolfson climbs to his feet. Azure Wolfson covers Fang the Sniper hooking the leg. Princess Elise counts. ...1 ...2 Fang the Sniper escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Azure Wolfson should have known he wouldn't win the match with that.

[Fang the Sniper stands up. Ash the Mongoose hits a power slam on Fang the Sniper. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Good power slam by Ash the Mongoose.

[Now Ash the Mongoose standing. Ash the Mongoose sends Fang the Sniper to ringside. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is quality sports entertainment!

[Ash the Mongoose dives head first into Fang the Sniper. Ash the Mongoose and Fang the Sniper move back into the ring. Ash the Mongoose hits the handspring moonsault on Fang the Sniper. Now Ash the Mongoose standing. Fang the Sniper gets hit with the shooting star press from Ash the Mongoose. The ref starts the count. ...1 ...2 Charmy Bee attacks Ash the Mongoose stopping the count. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ash the Mongoose was so close!

[Ash the Mongoose jumps from the top and nails Fang the Sniper with a flying axhandle smash. Fang the Sniper is back on his feet. Flying side kick by Fang the Sniper takes Ash the Mongoose off his feet. Fang the Sniper climbs to his feet. Ash the Mongoose stands up. Ash the Mongoose throws Fang the Sniper off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. Ash the Mongoose gets taken down with an armdrag takedown. Ash the Mongoose moves back to his feet. Ash the Mongoose pokes Fang the Sniper in the eyes. Ash the Mongoose executes a huge gutbuster on Fang the Sniper. Now Fang the Sniper standing. Charmy Bee climbs the turnbuckle and nails Azure Wolfson with a flying bulldog. Charmy Bee chants start. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - If Charmy Bee keeps using moves like that flying bulldog he could win the match!

[Azure Wolfson can't breathe after a sitdown splash by Charmy Bee hits him in the chest. Now Charmy Bee standing. Charmy Bee gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Azure Wolfson. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Charmy Bee executes a jumping neck snap.

[Charmy Bee goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Azure Wolfson. Charmy Bee stands up. Charmy Bee hits Azure Wolfson with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Charmy Bee is up again. Azure Wolfson is back on his feet. A flying shoulder block send Charmy Bee to the mat. Azure Wolfson is back on his feet. Charmy Bee is up again. Out of desperation, Charmy Bee dives from the second turnbuckle, shoulder blocking Azure Wolfson. Azure Wolfson is back on his feet. Ash the Mongoose picks up Azure Wolfson and executes the cradle DDT. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - If Ash the Mongoose keeps using moves like that cradle DDT he could win the match!

[Ash the Mongoose puts Azure Wolfson in an arm grapevine submission. Now Azure Wolfson standing. Azure Wolfson neck snaps Ash the Mongoose. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ash the Mongoose takes a neck snap.

[Ash the Mongoose gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Azure Wolfson comes over and smashes Ash the Mongoose's head into it. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ash the Mongoose takes a headsmash into turnbuckle.

[Ash the Mongoose uses a snap mare takeover on Azure Wolfson. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Azure Wolfson takes a snap mare.

[Ash the Mongoose rolls onto Azure Wolfson connecting with a knee. Azure Wolfson gets back to his feet. Azure Wolfson grabs Fang the Sniper's head and arm and delivers a head and arm suplex. Azure Wolfson climbs to his feet. Fang the Sniper moves back to his feet. Azure Wolfson drags Fang the Sniper to the floor. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Azure Wolfson cuts Fang the Sniper with a blade. Fang the Sniper is bleeding as a result. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is quality sports entertainment!

[(..2) Azure Wolfson uses a lariat on Fang the Sniper. (...3) Azure Wolfson rakes the face of Fang the Sniper in attempt to make a come back. (...4) Fang the Sniper rakes his fingers across Azure Wolfson's back. (...5) Azure Wolfson takes Fang the Sniper into the ring. Fang the Sniper gets taken down with an armdrag takedown. Fang the Sniper gets up. Azure Wolfson with an illegal chokehold on Fang the Sniper. Azure Wolfson covers Fang the Sniper. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 ...2 Fang the Sniper escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Not even close!

[Fang the Sniper is back on his feet. Azure Wolfson bites Fang the Sniper's arm out of desparation. Fang the Sniper trys for a full nelson faceslam but Azure Wolfson avoids it. Fang the Sniper punches Azure Wolfson in the head. Fang the Sniper chops Azure Wolfson. Azure Wolfson does a cartwheel and kicks Fang the Sniper in the face. Fang the Sniper is up again. Fang the Sniper bites Azure Wolfson's arm out of desparation. Azure Wolfson tackles Fang the Sniper. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Azure Wolfson executes a football tackle.

[Azure Wolfson goes for a pin. The ref starts the count. ...1 Fang the Sniper kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - He should have just stayed on the attack.

[Fang the Sniper climbs to his feet. Azure Wolfson nails Fang the Sniper with a belly-to-back suplex. Now Azure Wolfson standing. Fang the Sniper gets up. Fang the Sniper trys for a Samoan drop but is not strong enough to lift Azure Wolfson gets knock to the ground while Fang the Sniper locks him in the chinlock deathlock submission. Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... Azure Wolfson trys to escape. ... Fang the Sniper tightens the hold. ... Ash the Mongoose attacks Fang the Sniper breaking the hold. Fang the Sniper trys for a shoulderbreaker but is not strong enough to lift Ash the the Sniper and Ash the Mongoose go to the floor Princess Elise starts the count (.1) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ash the Mongoose could use some help about now. ringside is covered with blood from these fighters.

[Fang the Sniper executes a reverse DDT on Ash the Mongoose. Fang the Sniper and Ash the Mongoose move back into the ring. Fang the Sniper chokes Ash the Mongoose with his boot. Fang the Sniper trys for a side belly-to-belly suplex but is unable to lift Ash the the Mongoose gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. Fang the Sniper sends Ash the Mongoose to ringside. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Fang the Sniper climbs to the top turnbuckle and jumps off with an Air Sabu on Ash the Mongoose. Fang the Sniper slingshot elbow drops Ash the Mongoose. (..2) Fang the Sniper rolls onto Ash the Mongoose connecting with a knee. Ash the Mongoose is up again. Fang the Sniper throws Ash the Mongoose off the ropes, rolls on the ground, comes back up and delivers a clothesline. (...3) Fang the Sniper falls head first into Ash the Mongoose. Fang the Sniper executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Ash the Mongoose. (...4) Fang the Sniper executes a corkscrew legdrop on Ash the Mongoose. Fang the Sniper hits the flying legdrop across Ash the Mongoose's neck. (...5) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - They better get back to the ring!

[Fang the Sniper fist drops Ash the Mongoose on the floor. Fang the Sniper gets up. Ash the Mongoose gets up. Fang the Sniper jumps from the top and nails Ash the Mongoose with a flying axhandle smash. (...6) Crotch chop from Fang the Sniper. Ash the Mongoose gets up. Fang the Sniper short lariats Ash the Mongoose. (...7) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - They'll be counted out if they don't return to the ring.

[Fang the Sniper hits Ash the Mongoose with an elbowdrop. Fang the Sniper is back on his feet. Fang the Sniper leg drops the throat of Ash the Mongoose. (...8) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fang the Sniper'll be counted out.

[Fang the Sniper climbs to the top rope and nails Ash the Mongoose with a reverse flying elbow drop. Fang the Sniper jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Ash the Mongoose. Fang the Sniper stands up. Fang the Sniper goes to the ring. (...9)(...10). ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - We've got ourselves a winner!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, Fang the Sniper!

**Aaron the Enchida vs. Bark the Polar Bear vs. Lightling Lynx (Time) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match for the Time title. Coming to the ring first, weighing in at 87 pounds, from Pachamac Tribe he holds the Time title belt, Aaron the Enchida! (crowd cheers ********)

[Aaron the Enchida comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The second in this three way match, weighing in at 156 pounds, from Angel Island, Bark the Polar Bear! (crowd boos )

[Bark the Polar Bear walks to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - And third, weighing in at 35 pounds, from Anti-Mobius, Lightling Lynx! (crowd boos ******)

[Lightling Lynx walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Aaron the Enchida places Bark the Polar Bear on the turnbuckle and executes a front-layout suplerplex. Bark the Polar Bear tests out the ropes. Lightling Lynx executes a pumphandle suplex on Aaron the Enchida. (the bell rings) Bark the Polar Bear punches Lightling Lynx repeatedly. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bark the Polar Bear with a weak move.

[Bark the Polar Bear gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. They lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Lightling Lynx to the corner of the ring. Lightling Lynx gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Bark the Polar Bear. They lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Lightling Lynx to the corner of the ring. Bark the Polar Bear gets hit with a back heel kick. Bark the Polar Bear goes for a chokelift but Lightling Lynx dodges the attack. Bark the Polar Bear with executes a bearhug on Lightling Lynx. Referee Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... ... ... Bark the Polar Bear tightens the hold. ... Aaron the Enchida attacks Bark the Polar Bear breaking the hold. Bark the Polar Bear punches Lightling Lynx repeatedly. Lightling Lynx gives Bark the Polar Bear a reverse neckbreaker. Lightling Lynx climbs to his feet. Lightling Lynx executes a corkscrew legdrop on Bark the Polar Bear. Lightling Lynx stands up. Bark the Polar Bear is back on his feet. Bark the Polar Bear punches Lightling Lynx repeatedly. Bark the Polar Bear clotheslines Lightling Lynx. Lightling Lynx slaps Bark the Polar Bear. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bark the Polar Bear takes a slap.

[Lightling Lynx applies the clawhold on Bark the Polar Bear. Lightling Lynx jumps from the top and nails Bark the Polar Bear with a flying axhandle smash. Lightling Lynx fist drops Bark the Polar Bear on the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bark the Polar Bear takes a fist drop.

[Lightling Lynx gets up. Bark the Polar Bear gets back to his feet. Lightling Lynx low blows Bark the Polar Bear. Bark the Polar Bear stands up. Bark the Polar Bear with a powerful choke lift on Lightling Lynx. Lightling Lynx gets back to his feet. Bark the Polar Bear with a powerful choke lift on Lightling Lynx. Bark the Polar Bear drags Lightling Lynx to the floor. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Aaron the Enchida executes the flying head scissors on Bark the Polar Bear. Aaron the Enchida moves back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida and Bark the Polar Bear move back into the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - It was a smart move to the ring. Bark the Polar Bear no longer has to watch out for weapons.

[Bark the Polar Bear gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Aaron the Enchida. Aaron the Enchida stands up. Bark the Polar Bear climbs to his feet. They lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Aaron the Enchida to the corner of the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - weak move!

[Bark the Polar Bear gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Aaron the Enchida. Bark the Polar Bear clotheslines Aaron the Enchida. They lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Aaron the Enchida to the corner of the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - weak move!

[Bark the Polar Bear clotheslines Aaron the Enchida. Aaron the Enchida does a handspring and hits Bark the Polar Bear with a bodyblock, what a move! Aaron the Enchida chants start. Aaron the Enchida gets back to his feet. Lightling Lynx stands up. Lightling Lynx connects with a flying knee. Aaron the Enchida goes down. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Lightling Lynx with a knee.

[Aaron the Enchida stands up. Aaron the Enchida connects with a low blow. Lightling Lynx goes down. Lightling Lynx is up again. Aaron the Enchida executes a spinning back suplex on Lightling Lynx. Lightling Lynx climbs to his feet. Aaron the Enchida kicks Bark the Polar Bear on the mat. Aaron the Enchida hits a frog splash on Bark the Polar Bear. Aaron the Enchida chants start. Aaron the Enchida is up again. Aaron the Enchida Choke Slams Bark the Polar Bear. Bark the Polar Bear looks to be out cold! Bark the Polar Bear gets hit with the shooting star press from Aaron the Enchida. Referee Princess Elise makes the count. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - We've got ourselves a winner!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, and still Time champion, Aaron the Enchida!

**Commercial Break**

[COMMERCIAL: Can't sleep because of a cold? Try Members Mark Ibuprofen Nite-Time. It's doctor recommended! Drink Budweiser! The choice of The Zeus Developement team. Remember, Don't Drink and Drive! Want to see a Pro-Wrestling event live? Don't even think about American Express. Visa, it's where you want to be! Use G-Fed 3.0 - ]

**Fiona Fox vs. Cream the Rabbit vs. Amy Rose (Womens) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match for the Womens title. Coming to the ring first, weighing in at 34 pounds, from Anti-Mobius, Fiona Fox! (crowd boos *******)

[Fiona Fox comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The second in this three way match, weighing in at 23 pounds, from Green Hill, Cream the Rabbit! (crowd cheers **************)

[Cream the Rabbit walks to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - And third, weighing in at 45 pounds, from Westside Island he holds the Womens title belt, Amy Rose! (crowd cheers **********)

[Amy Rose walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Princess Elise checks Fiona Fox's boots and knee pads. Cream the Rabbit walks around the ring. Amy Rose tests out the ropes. (the bell rings) Fiona Fox bites Cream the Rabbit's arm out of desparation. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Cream the Rabbit takes a arm bite.

[Fiona Fox slaps Cream the Rabbit. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fiona Fox with a slap.

[Cream the Rabbit grabs Fiona Fox's head and hites him in the face. Fiona Fox pokes Cream the Rabbit in the eyes. Cream the Rabbit hits Fiona Fox with an earringer. Fiona Fox grabs Cream the Rabbit's head and hites him in the face. Cream the Rabbit trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Fiona Fox.]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The WWF is the only place for entertainment like this!

[Cream the Rabbit pulls Fiona Fox's hair. Cream the Rabbit gouges Fiona Fox's eyes out. Fiona Fox gouges Cream the Rabbit's eyes out. Cream the Rabbit pokes Fiona Fox in the eyes. Cream the Rabbit slaps Fiona Fox. Fiona Fox piledrives Cream the Rabbit. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The World Wrestling Federation is the number on wrestling program on television.

[Fiona Fox sets Cream the Rabbit up DDTs him into the mat. Fiona Fox sucks chants start in the crowd. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That power move was very good.

[Fiona Fox sends Cream the Rabbit to ringside. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Fiona Fox sets Cream the Rabbit up DDTs him into the floor. Fiona Fox sucks chants start in the crowd. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That power move was very good.

[Cream the Rabbit stands up. (..2) Fiona Fox cuts Cream the Rabbit with a blade. Cream the Rabbit is bleeding as a result. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is quality sports entertainment!

[Amy Rose piledrives Cream the Rabbit. (...3) Amy Rose chokes Cream the Rabbit with a microphone cable. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - My God! What a match!

[Fiona Fox piledrives Amy Rose. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Nice power move by Fiona Fox.

[Amy Rose moves back to his feet. (...4) (...5) They fight into the aisle. Fiona Fox and Amy Rose move back to ringside. Fiona Fox and Amy Rose move back into the ring. Fiona Fox rakes the face of Amy Rose in attempt to make a come back. Amy Rose hits Fiona Fox with an earringer. Fiona Fox hits Amy Rose with an earringer. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fiona Fox with a earringer.

[Fiona Fox pulls Amy Rose's hair. Amy Rose gouges Fiona Fox's eyes out. Fiona Fox slaps Amy Rose. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fiona Fox with a slap.

[Fiona Fox grabs Amy Rose's head and hites him in the face. Cream the Rabbit climbs to his feet. Cream the Rabbit rakes the face of Amy Rose in attempt to make a come back. Amy Rose suplexes Cream the Rabbit. Amy Rose piledrives Cream the Rabbit. Amy Rose chants start. Cream the Rabbit climbs to his feet. Amy Rose drags Cream the Rabbit to the floor. They fight into the aisle. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Amy Rose piledrives Cream the Rabbit. Amy Rose chants start. Amy Rose sets Cream the Rabbit up DDTs him into the floor. Cream the Rabbit gets up. (..2) Amy Rose suplexes Cream the Rabbit. Amy Rose suplexes Cream the Rabbit. Amy Rose chants start. (...3) Amy Rose sets Cream the Rabbit up DDTs him into the floor. Amy Rose chants start. Amy Rose punches Cream the Rabbit repeatedly. (...4) Amy Rose slaps Cream the Rabbit. Amy Rose rakes the face of Cream the Rabbit in attempt to make a come back. Amy Rose chants start. (...5) Amy Rose suplexes Cream the Rabbit. Now Cream the Rabbit standing. Amy Rose pokes Cream the Rabbit in the eyes. (...6) Amy Rose pulls Cream the Rabbit's hair. Amy Rose sets Cream the Rabbit up DDTs him into the floor. Cream the Rabbit climbs to his feet. (...7) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - They'll be counted out if they don't return to the ring.

[Amy Rose bites Cream the Rabbit's arm out of desparation. Amy Rose sets Cream the Rabbit up DDTs him into the floor. (...8) Amy Rose piledrives Cream the Rabbit. Amy Rose clotheslines Cream the Rabbit. Amy Rose chants start. Amy Rose goes to the ring. (...9)(...10). ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Amy Rose has won the match!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, Amy Rose!


	12. The mixed tag team match week 10

**Azure Wolfson vs. Antoine D Coolette (Non-Title Match) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 80 pounds, from Terran City, Azure Wolfson! (crowd cheers **********)

[Azure Wolfson comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and his opponent, weighing in at 30 pounds, from The Forest, Antoine D Coolette! (crowd cheers ***********)

[Antoine D Coolette walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Azure Wolfson checks out the ring. Antoine D Coolette checks out the ring. (ring, ring, ring) Azure Wolfson jumps from the top rope and hits Antoine D Coolette with a flying armdrag. Azure Wolfson chants start. Azure Wolfson is up again. Antoine D Coolette gets sidewalk slammed by Azure Wolfson. Azure Wolfson measures Antoine D Coolette up and drops a closed fist. Azure Wolfson goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Antoine D Coolette. Azure Wolfson is back on his feet. Antoine D Coolette gets up. Azure Wolfson picks Antoine D Coolette up and side slams him to the mat. Azure Wolfson makes the cover with a roling reverse cradle. Referee Princess Elise makes the count. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - We've got ourselves a winner!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, Azure Wolfson!

**Commercial Break**

[COMMERCIAL: Drink Budweiser! The choice of The Zeus Developement team. Remember, Don't Drink and Drive! Wheaties, Breakfast of champions. Get your Mick Foley Wheaties box today. Look for it in your Grocery Cereal Aisle. Use G-Fed 3.0 - Want to see a Pro-Wrestling event live? Don't even think about American Express. Visa, it's where you want to be! ]

**Scourge and Fiona vs. Silver and Amy (Non-Title Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match tag match. On there way to the ring at this time, Scourge and Fiona!

[Scourge and Fiona come to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and their opponents, the team of Silver and Amy.

[Silver and Amy walk to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this match. Princess Elise checks Fiona Fox's boots and knee pads. Princess Elise checks Amy Rose's boots and knee pads. (the bell rings) They lockup. Fiona Fox sends Amy Rose to the corner of the ring. Fiona Fox makes the tag to Scourge the Hedgehog. Fiona Fox bites Amy Rose's arm out of desparation. Fiona Fox gouges Amy Rose's eyes out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Come on ref! Do something! Amy Rose is being double teamed!

[Amy Rose slaps Fiona Fox. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Amy Rose executes a slap.

[Scourge the Hedgehog makes the tag to Fiona Fox. Fiona Fox hits Amy Rose with an earringer. Amy Rose pokes Fiona Fox in the eyes. Fiona Fox brings in Scourge the Hedgehog for Scourge and Fiona. Fiona Fox piledrives Amy Rose. Fiona Fox pulls Amy Rose's hair. Scourge the Hedgehog sets Amy Rose up DDTs him into the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Come on ref! Do something! Amy Rose is being double teamed!

[Amy Rose punches Scourge the Hedgehog repeatedly. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - weak move!

[Amy Rose gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Scourge the Hedgehog comes over and smashes Amy Rose's head into it. Amy Rose tags in Silver the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog is hooked in a full nelson. Silver the Hedgehog tags Amy Rose. Amy Rose grabs Scourge the Hedgehog's head and hites him in the face. Amy Rose brings in Silver the Hedgehog for Silver and Amy. Silver the Hedgehog hits a koppo kick on Scourge the Hedgehog. Amy Rose suplexes Scourge the Hedgehog. Amy Rose bites Scourge the Hedgehog's arm out of desparation. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Come on ref! Do something! Scourge the Hedgehog is being double teamed!

[Amy Rose gouges Scourge the Hedgehog's eyes out. Amy Rose pulls Scourge the Hedgehog's hair. Fiona Fox tagged in by Scourge the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog bounces Fiona Fox off the ropes and clotheslines him. Fiona Fox tags in Scourge the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog grabs Silver the Hedgehog by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Scourge the Hedgehog with a armbreaker.

[Scourge the Hedgehog gets hit with a dragon scerw from Silver the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog gets hit with the shooting star press from Silver the Hedgehog. The ref starts the count. ...1 Scourge the Hedgehog escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Not even close!

[Scourge the Hedgehog gets up. Scourge the Hedgehog tags Fiona Fox. Fiona Fox stands up. Fiona Fox trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Silver the Hedgehog.]

**Chris Thorndyke** - My God! What a match!

[Silver the Hedgehog executs the slingshot facebuster, slamming Fiona Fox's face to the mat. Silver the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog brings in Amy Rose for Silver and Amy. They lockup. Fiona Fox sends Amy Rose to the corner of the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - weak move!

[Scourge the Hedgehog tagged in by Fiona Fox. Fiona Fox sets Amy Rose up DDTs him into the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is just awefull! Amy Rose is being double teamed!

[Amy Rose rakes the face of Fiona Fox in attempt to make a come back. Scourge the Hedgehog tags Fiona Fox. Fiona Fox pokes Amy Rose in the eyes. Fiona Fox brings in Scourge the Hedgehog for Scourge and Fiona. Amy Rose hits Scourge the Hedgehog with an earringer. Amy Rose gets up off the ground and Scourge the Hedgehog hits him with a flying dropkick. Amy Rose gets hit with the shooting star press from Scourge the Hedgehog. Referee Princess Elise makes the count. ...1 ...2 Amy Rose kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Scourge the Hedgehog almost won the match!

[Fiona Fox rakes the face of Amy Rose in attempt to make a come back. Scourge the Hedgehog tags in Fiona Fox. Amy Rose pulls Fiona Fox's hair. Scourge the Hedgehog tagged in by Fiona Fox. Amy Rose gouges Scourge the Hedgehog's eyes out. Scourge the Hedgehog tags Fiona Fox. Fiona Fox grabs Amy Rose's head and hites him in the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fiona Fox executes a face bite.

[Amy Rose tags Silver the Hedgehog. Fiona Fox slaps Silver the Hedgehog. Fiona Fox pulls Silver the Hedgehog's hair. Flying sommersault drop kick by Silver the Hedgehog puts him back in the match. Silver the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Silver the Hedgehog brings in Amy Rose for Silver and Amy. Amy Rose clotheslines Fiona Fox. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Come on ref! Do something! Fiona Fox is being double teamed!

[Amy Rose clotheslines Fiona Fox. Fiona Fox tags in Scourge the Hedgehog. Amy Rose rakes the face of Scourge the Hedgehog in attempt to make a come back. Amy Rose trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Scourge the Rose drags Scourge the Hedgehog to the floor. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Amy Rose trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Scourge the Hedgehog.(..2) (...3) Amy Rose slaps Scourge the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Scourge the Hedgehog takes a slap.

[(...4) Scourge the Hedgehog grabs Amy Rose's arm and strkes his chest. (...5) Amy Rose takes Scourge the Hedgehog into the ring. Amy Rose grabs Scourge the Hedgehog's head and hites him in the face. Amy Rose pokes Scourge the Hedgehog in the eyes. Amy Rose tags in Silver the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog hits Scourge the Hedgehog with a Baba chop. Amy Rose sets Scourge the Hedgehog up DDTs him into the mat. Silver the Hedgehog puts Scourge the Hedgehog on the top rope and executes a superplex. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is just awefull! Scourge the Hedgehog is being double teamed!

[Scourge the Hedgehog executes the jumping sidekick on Silver the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Scourge the Hedgehog with a jumping sidekick.

[Silver the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Silver the Hedgehog brings in Amy Rose for Silver and Amy. A flying shoulder block send Scourge the Hedgehog to the mat. Silver the Hedgehog punches Scourge the Hedgehog in the gut. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is just awefull! Scourge the Hedgehog is being double teamed!

[Scourge the Hedgehog pokes Silver the Hedgehog in the eyes. Scourge the Hedgehog short lariats Silver the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog grabs Silver the Hedgehog and applies an arm wrench. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - arm wrench!

[Silver the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog executes a spinning back suplex on Silver the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog makes the tag to Fiona Fox. Amy Rose hits Fiona Fox with an earringer. Fiona Fox pokes Amy Rose in the eyes. Fiona Fox tags in Scourge the Hedgehog. Amy Rose bites Scourge the Hedgehog's arm out of desparation. Fiona Fox tagged in by Scourge the Hedgehog. Amy Rose gouges Fiona Fox's eyes out. Amy Rose hits Fiona Fox with an earringer. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fiona Fox takes a earringer.

[Amy Rose tags Silver the Hedgehog. Amy Rose slaps Fiona Fox. Amy Rose pokes Fiona Fox in the eyes. Amy Rose pulls Fiona Fox's hair. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Come on ref! Do something! Fiona Fox is being double teamed!

[Fiona Fox bites Amy Rose's arm out of desparation. Scourge the Hedgehog tagged in by Fiona Fox. Scourge the Hedgehog uses a snap mare takeover on Silver the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog tags in Amy Rose. Amy Rose rakes the face of Scourge the Hedgehog in attempt to make a come back. Amy Rose grabs Scourge the Hedgehog's head and hites him in the face. Amy Rose bites Scourge the Hedgehog's arm out of desparation. Amy Rose pulls Scourge the Hedgehog's hair. Scourge the Hedgehog tags in Fiona Fox. Fiona Fox grabs Amy Rose's head and hites him in the face. Fiona Fox tags in Scourge the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog hits Amy Rose with a single arm DDT. Scourge the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Amy Rose gets hit with the shooting star press from Scourge the Hedgehog. Princess Elise counts. ...1 ...2 Amy Rose escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - We almost had a winner.

[Now Amy Rose standing. Amy Rose trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Scourge the Rose puts Scourge the Hedgehog in a reverse chin lock. Referee Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... ... (AHHHH!) ... Scourge the Hedgehog trys to escape. ... Scourge the Hedgehog is fighting the hold. Scourge the Hedgehog escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - I wish every match could be like this!

[Scourge the Hedgehog tags Fiona Fox. Amy Rose hits Fiona Fox with an earringer. Fiona Fox brings in Scourge the Hedgehog for Scourge and Fiona. Scourge the Hedgehog double underhook faceslams Amy Rose hard to the Amy Rose. Fiona Fox suplexes Amy Rose. Fiona Fox piledrives Amy Rose. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Amy Rose is being double teamed!

[Amy Rose rakes the face of Fiona Fox in attempt to make a come back. Scourge the Hedgehog tags Fiona Fox. Fiona Fox hits Amy Rose with an earringer. Amy Rose pokes Fiona Fox in the eyes. Fiona Fox tags Scourge the Hedgehog. Amy Rose slaps Scourge the Hedgehog. Amy Rose tags in Silver the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog trys for a flying lariat but Scourge the Hedgehog avoids it. Scourge the Hedgehog bounces Silver the Hedgehog off the ropes and hits him with a jumping clothesline. Scourge the Hedgehog sucks chants start in the crowd. Scourge the Hedgehog and Silver the Hedgehog go to the floor Princess Elise starts the count (.1) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is how wrestling should be!

[(..2) Silver the Hedgehog gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Scourge the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. (...3) Silver the Hedgehog with a headbutt on Scourge the Hedgehog. (...4) Scourge the Hedgehog gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. (...5) They fight into the aisle. Scourge the Hedgehog and Silver the Hedgehog move back to ringside. They head back into the ring. Scourge the Hedgehog gouges Silver the Hedgehog's eyes out. Silver the Hedgehog tackles Scourge the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog gets knocked on the ground and Silver the Hedgehog flips onto him. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - flip!

[Silver the Hedgehog gets up. Scourge the Hedgehog tags in Fiona Fox. Silver the Hedgehog grabs Fiona Fox by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Scourge the Hedgehog tagged in by Fiona Fox. Scourge the Hedgehog piledrives Silver the Hedgehog. Fiona Fox slaps Silver the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is just awefull! Silver the Hedgehog is being double teamed!

[Fiona Fox trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Silver the Fox trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Silver the the Hedgehog tags in Amy Rose. Amy Rose sets Scourge the Hedgehog up DDTs him into the mat. Amy Rose sets Scourge the Hedgehog up DDTs him into the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Scourge the Hedgehog is being double teamed!

[Scourge the Hedgehog punches Amy Rose repeatedly. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Amy Rose takes a weak move.

[Amy Rose tags Silver the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog hits a koppo kick on Silver the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog tags Amy Rose. Amy Rose piledrives Scourge the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Scourge the Hedgehog is being double teamed!

[Scourge the Hedgehog puts Amy Rose on the top rope and executes a superplex. Amy Rose stands up. Amy Rose gouges Scourge the Hedgehog's eyes out. Amy Rose get nailed with a double axhandle chop from Scourge the Hedgehog. Amy Rose gets hit with the shooting star press from Scourge the Hedgehog. The ref starts the count. ...1 Amy Rose kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Not even close!

[Amy Rose gets back to his feet. Amy Rose tags in Silver the Hedgehog. Amy Rose piledrives Scourge the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is just awefull! Scourge the Hedgehog is being double teamed!

[Scourge the Hedgehog delivers a kick to the head of Amy Rose. Amy Rose is back on his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog makes the tag to Fiona Fox. Silver the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog delivers a short-arm clothesline to Fiona Fox. Fiona Fox gets hit with the shooting star press from Silver the Hedgehog. Princess Elise counts. ...1 Fiona Fox escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Silver the Hedgehog should have known he wouldn't win the match with that.

[Fiona Fox gets back to his feet. Fiona Fox rakes the face of Silver the Hedgehog in attempt to make a come back. Fiona Fox gouges Silver the Hedgehog's eyes out. Fiona Fox pokes Silver the Hedgehog in the eyes. Fiona Fox slaps Silver the Hedgehog. Fiona Fox bites Silver the Hedgehog's arm out of desparation. Fiona Fox grabs Silver the Hedgehog's head and hites him in the face. Silver the Hedgehog makes the tag to Amy Rose. Fiona Fox gouges Amy Rose's eyes out. Amy Rose tags in Silver the Hedgehog. Fiona Fox pulls Silver the Hedgehog's hair. Silver the Hedgehog side slams Fiona Fox. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That side slam was very good.

[Silver the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Fiona Fox tags Scourge the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Silver the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog gets elbowed to his midsection by Scourge the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog makes the tag to Amy Rose. Scourge the Hedgehog hits Amy Rose with a heart punch. Scourge the Hedgehog tags Fiona Fox. Fiona Fox climbs to his feet. They lockup. Fiona Fox sends Amy Rose to the corner of the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fiona Fox executes a weak move.

[Silver the Hedgehog tagged in by Amy Rose. Silver the Hedgehog nails Fiona Fox with a belly-to-back suplex. Silver the Hedgehog gets up. Fiona Fox rakes the face of Silver the Hedgehog in attempt to make a come back. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Silver the Hedgehog takes a face rake.

[Silver the Hedgehog tags in Amy Rose. Fiona Fox hits Amy Rose with an earringer. Amy Rose bites Fiona Fox's arm out of desparation. Scourge the Hedgehog tagged in by Fiona Fox. Amy Rose grabs Scourge the Hedgehog's head and hites him in the face. Scourge the Hedgehog tags in Fiona Fox. Amy Rose grabs Fiona Fox's head and hites him in the face. Scourge the Hedgehog tagged in by Fiona Fox. Amy Rose bites Scourge the Hedgehog's arm out of desparation. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Amy Rose with a arm bite.

[Scourge the Hedgehog brings in Fiona Fox for Scourge and Fiona. Scourge the Hedgehog delivers a stiff inverted powerbomb send Amy Rose hard to the mat. Fiona Fox suplexes Amy Rose. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Amy Rose is being double teamed!

[Fiona Fox piledrives Amy Rose. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Nice power move by Fiona Fox.

[Fiona Fox and Amy Rose go to the floor Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Fiona Fox chokes Amy Rose with a microphone cable. Fiona Fox sets Amy Rose up DDTs him into the floor. Fiona Fox hits Amy Rose with an earringer. Amy Rose takes Fiona Fox into the ring. Amy Rose slaps Fiona Fox. Amy Rose hits Fiona Fox with an earringer. Amy Rose chants start. Amy Rose powerbombs Fiona Fox into the mat. Amy Rose goes for a pin. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winners of this match, Silver and Amy!


	13. diva triple threat week 11

**Cream the Rabbit vs. Tikal the Enchida vs. Fiona Fox (Non-Title Match) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match. Coming to the ring first, weighing in at 23 pounds, from Green Hill, Cream the Rabbit! (crowd cheers *****)

[Cream the Rabbit comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The second in this three way match, weighing in at 23 pounds, from The Master Emerald, Tikal the Enchida! (crowd cheers ********)

[Tikal the Enchida walks to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - And third, weighing in at 34 pounds, from Anti-Mobius, Fiona Fox! (crowd boos *******)

[Fiona Fox walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Cream the Rabbit walks around the ring. Tikal the Enchida tests out the ropes. Fiona Fox tests out the ropes. (ring, ring, ring) Tikal the Enchida gouges Cream the Rabbit's eyes out. Tikal the Enchida slaps Cream the Rabbit. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - slap!

[Cream the Rabbit bites Tikal the Enchida's arm out of desparation. Tikal the Enchida pulls Cream the Rabbit's hair. Cream the Rabbit hits Tikal the Enchida with an earringer. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - earringer!

[Tikal the Enchida rakes the face of Cream the Rabbit in attempt to make a come back. Tikal the Enchida grabs Cream the Rabbit's head and hites him in the face. Tikal the Enchida pokes Cream the Rabbit in the eyes. Cream the Rabbit trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Tikal the the Rabbit sends Tikal the Enchida to ringside. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Tikal the Enchida is much safer at ringside. Cream the Rabbit can't get a pin there.

[Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Fiona Fox piledrives Tikal the Enchida. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Nice power move by Fiona Fox.

[(..2) Cream the Rabbit trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Fiona Fox.(...3) Cream the Rabbit trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Fiona Fox.(...4) Tikal the Enchida gets back to his feet. (...5) Tikal the Enchida and Fiona Fox move back into the ring. Tikal the Enchida bites Fiona Fox's arm out of desparation. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Tikal the Enchida executes a arm bite.

[Fiona Fox slaps Tikal the Enchida. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fiona Fox with a slap.

[Fiona Fox grabs Tikal the Enchida's head and hites him in the face. Tikal the Enchida rakes the face of Fiona Fox in attempt to make a come back. Fiona Fox hits Tikal the Enchida with an earringer. Fiona Fox pulls Tikal the Enchida's hair. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fiona Fox executes a hair pull.

[Tikal the Enchida grabs Fiona Fox's head and hites him in the face. Tikal the Enchida pulls Fiona Fox's hair. Tikal the Enchida bites Fiona Fox's arm out of desparation. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - arm bite!

[Tikal the Enchida hits Fiona Fox with an earringer. Fiona Fox suplexes Tikal the Enchida. Tikal the Enchida gets back to his feet. Fiona Fox and Tikal the Enchida go to the floor ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Tikal the Enchida is much safer at ringside. Fiona Fox can't get a pin there.

[Princess Elise starts the count (.1) (..2) Fiona Fox gouges Tikal the Enchida's eyes out. (...3) Fiona Fox grabs Tikal the Enchida's head and hites him in the face. (...4) Tikal the Enchida pokes Fiona Fox in the eyes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Tikal the Enchida executes a eye poke.

[(...5) They fight into the aisle. Fiona Fox and Tikal the Enchida move back to ringside. Fiona Fox takes Tikal the Enchida into the ring. Fiona Fox hits Tikal the Enchida with an earringer. Tikal the Enchida gouges Fiona Fox's eyes out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Tikal the Enchida executes a eye gouge.

[Tikal the Enchida slaps Fiona Fox. Fiona Fox rakes the face of Tikal the Enchida in attempt to make a come back. Tikal the Enchida trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Fiona the Enchida bites Fiona Fox's arm out of desparation. Fiona Fox bites Tikal the Enchida's arm out of desparation. Fiona Fox pokes Tikal the Enchida in the eyes. Tikal the Enchida hits Fiona Fox with an earringer. Tikal the Enchida gouges Fiona Fox's eyes out. Tikal the Enchida rakes the face of Fiona Fox in attempt to make a come back. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Tikal the Enchida executes a face rake.

[Cream the Rabbit trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Fiona the Rabbit pulls Fiona Fox's hair. Cream the Rabbit gouges Fiona Fox's eyes out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - eye gouge!

[Cream the Rabbit gouges Fiona Fox's eyes out. Cream the Rabbit grabs Fiona Fox's head and hites him in the face. Tikal the Enchida trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Fiona the Rabbit trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Fiona the Rabbit applies a boston crab to Fiona Fox. The referee is checking the situation. ... (AHHHH!) ... ... Fiona Fox is fighting the hold. Cream the Rabbit breaks the hold. Cream the Rabbit pokes Fiona Fox in the eyes. Cream the Rabbit pulls Fiona Fox's hair. Fiona Fox slaps Cream the Rabbit. Fiona Fox rakes the face of Cream the Rabbit in attempt to make a come back. Fiona Fox pokes Cream the Rabbit in the eyes. Cream the Rabbit rakes the face of Fiona Fox in attempt to make a come back. Cream the Rabbit hits Fiona Fox with an earringer. Cream the Rabbit bites Fiona Fox's arm out of desparation. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fiona Fox takes a arm bite.

[Fiona Fox suplexes Cream the Rabbit. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Good power move by Fiona Fox.

[Fiona Fox clotheslines Cream the Rabbit. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fiona Fox with a weak move.

[Fiona Fox pulls Cream the Rabbit's hair. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fiona Fox with a hair pull.

[Cream the Rabbit slaps Fiona Fox. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Cream the Rabbit executes a slap.

[Cream the Rabbit slaps Fiona Fox. Cream the Rabbit pokes Fiona Fox in the eyes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - eye poke!

[Cream the Rabbit grabs Fiona Fox's head and hites him in the face. Cream the Rabbit pulls Fiona Fox's hair. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Cream the Rabbit with a hair pull.

[Tikal the Enchida trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Fiona the Enchida pokes Fiona Fox in the eyes. Tikal the Enchida slaps Fiona Fox. Fiona Fox slaps Tikal the Enchida. Tikal the Enchida grabs Fiona Fox's head and hites him in the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - face bite!

[Fiona Fox grabs Tikal the Enchida's head and hites him in the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fiona Fox with a face bite.

[Tikal the Enchida pulls Fiona Fox's hair. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Tikal the Enchida executes a hair pull.

[Fiona Fox sets Tikal the Enchida up DDTs him into the mat. Fiona Fox sucks chants start in the crowd. Cream the Rabbit trys for a power move but Fiona Fox avoids it. Tikal the Enchida gets back to his feet. Tikal the Enchida pokes Fiona Fox in the eyes. Tikal the Enchida grabs Fiona Fox's head and hites him in the face. Tikal the Enchida bites Fiona Fox's arm out of desparation. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Tikal the Enchida with a arm bite.

[Fiona Fox suplexes Tikal the Enchida. Fiona Fox suplexes Tikal the Enchida. Fiona Fox drags Tikal the Enchida to the floor. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Fiona Fox bites Tikal the Enchida's arm out of desparation. Fiona Fox piledrives Tikal the Enchida. Fiona Fox sucks chants start in the crowd. (..2) Fiona Fox suplexes Tikal the Enchida. Fiona Fox sets Tikal the Enchida up DDTs him into the floor. Fiona Fox sucks chants start in the crowd. (...3) Fiona Fox punches Tikal the Enchida repeatedly. Fiona Fox sets Tikal the Enchida up DDTs him into the floor. (...4) Fiona Fox punches Tikal the Enchida repeatedly. Fiona Fox sucks chants start in the crowd. Fiona Fox gouges Tikal the Enchida's eyes out. (...5) Fiona Fox hits Tikal the Enchida with an earringer. Fiona Fox piledrives Tikal the Enchida. (...6) Fiona Fox piledrives Tikal the Enchida. Fiona Fox clotheslines Tikal the Enchida. (...7) Fiona Fox suplexes Tikal the Enchida. Fiona Fox piledrives Tikal the Enchida. Now Tikal the Enchida standing. (...8) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - They better get back to the ring!

[Fiona Fox sets Tikal the Enchida up DDTs him into the floor. Fiona Fox sucks chants start in the crowd. Fiona Fox suplexes Tikal the Enchida. Fiona Fox goes to the ring. (...9)(...10). ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fiona Fox has won the match!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, Fiona Fox!

**20 Man Battle Royal (Over The Top Battle Royal) (Non-Title Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - The following is a 20 man Over The Top Battle Royal battle royal.

[All 20 men are at the ring. (the bell rings) Mighty the Armadillo puts Aaron the Enchida in the achilles tendon hold. Now Aaron the Enchida standing. Aaron the Enchida double underhook faceslams Mighty the Armadillo hard to the Mighty the Armadillo. Aaron the Enchida executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Mighty the Armadillo. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Aaron the Enchida with a flying knee drop.

[Aaron the Enchida moves back to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo stands up. After getadvantage m-wnum = 20 Mighty the Armadillo gives Aaron the Enchida the cobra clutch suplex onto the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That cobra clutch suplex was very good.

[Charmy Bee is back on his feet. Charmy Bee hits Mephiles the Dark with an earringer. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - earringer!

[Mephiles the Dark shoulder tackles Charmy Bee. Mephiles the Dark knees Charmy Bee and rolls back to his feet. Charmy Bee moves back to his feet. Mephiles the Dark short lariats Charmy Bee. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - short lariat!

[Charmy Bee is up again. Charmy Bee trys for a tiger suplex but is not strong enough to lift Mephiles the Dark.]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is quality sports entertainment!

[Flying somersault drop kick by Charmy Bee puts him back in the match. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - flying somersault dropkick!

[Charmy Bee is back on his feet. Mephiles the Dark stands up. Mephiles the Dark with an Aztecan suplex on Charmy Bee sends him to the mat. Mephiles the Dark climbs to his feet. Mephiles the Dark goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Charmy Bee. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Mephiles the Dark with a flying sitdown splash.

[Mephiles the Dark is back on his feet. Charmy Bee stands up. Charmy Bee off the top rope with a somersault legdrop onto Mephiles the Dark's chest. Charmy Bee gets back to his feet. Now Mephiles the Dark standing. Charmy Bee kicks Mephiles the Dark's head out of desperation because Mephiles the Dark blocked Charmy Bee's first kick. Charmy Bee stands up. Mephiles the Dark gets back to his feet. Mephiles the Dark pulls Charmy Bee's hair. Mephiles the Dark runs and tackles Charmy Bee. Mephiles the Dark punches him in the head. Charmy Bee stands up. Charmy Bee elbows Mephiles the Dark in the stomach, trying to even the match. Flying somersault drop kick by Charmy Bee puts him back in the match. Charmy Bee is back on his feet. Charmy Bee elbow smashes Mephiles the Dark in the nose. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - elbow smash!

[Mephiles the Dark chops Charmy Bee. Lightling Lynx goes for a reverse flying elbow drop. but Azure Wolfson dodges the attack. Lightling Lynx hits Azure Wolfson with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Azure Wolfson is back on his feet. Lightling Lynx gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Azure Wolfson executes a corkscrew armdrag.

[Now Lightling Lynx standing. Lightling Lynx hits a jumping elbow hrust on Azure Wolfson. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - jumping elbow thrust!

[Lightling Lynx puts Azure Wolfson in an arm grapevine submission. Lightling Lynx goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Azure Wolfson. Lightling Lynx moves back to his feet. Now Azure Wolfson standing. Lightling Lynx is t-bone suplexed by Azure Wolfson. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - If Azure Wolfson keeps using moves like that t-bone suplex he could win the match!

[Azure Wolfson applies an arm wrench to Lightling Lynx. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Azure Wolfson executes a arm wrench.

[Azure Wolfson fist drops Lightling Lynx on the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Lightling Lynx takes a fist drop.

[Azure Wolfson executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Lightling Lynx. Azure Wolfson stands up. Lightling Lynx stands up. After fight Ray the Flying squirrel hits Antoine D Coolette with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Ray the Flying squirrel gets back to his feet. Antoine D Coolette gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Ray the Flying squirrel. Ray the Flying squirrel leaps from the top turnbuckle with a senton splash, landing back first on Antoine D Coolette's chest. Antoine D Coolette gets back to his feet. Ray the Flying squirrel pulls out a sitdown faceslam from his back pocket, taking Antoine D Coolette face first into the mat. Antoine D Coolette moves back to his feet. Ray the Flying squirrel throws Antoine D Coolette to the floor. Antoine D Coolette was elimintated by Ray the Flying squirrel. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Antoine D Coolette has been eliminated!

[Vector The Crocodile suplexes Lightling Lynx. Vector The Crocodile chants start. Vector The Crocodile clotheslines Lightling Lynx. They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Lightling Lynx to the corner of the ring. Vector The Crocodile punches Lightling Lynx repeatedly. Lightling Lynx hits Vector The Crocodile with a rolling elbow smash to the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Lightling Lynx executes a rolling elbow smash.

[Vector The Crocodile is back on his feet. They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Lightling Lynx to the corner of the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Vector The Crocodile with a weak move.

[Lightling Lynx kicks Vector The Crocodile in the gut, takes a few steps back, and scissor kicks him to the mat. Vector The Crocodile is back on his feet. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Vector The Crocodile could use some help about now.

[Lightling Lynx trys for a flyind dropkick but Vector The Crocodile avoids it. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - I wish every match could be like this!

[Azure Wolfson executes an airplane spin on Mighty the Armadillo. Azure Wolfson stands up. Azure Wolfson rolls onto Mighty the Armadillo connecting with a knee. Azure Wolfson puts Mighty the Armadillo in an arm grapevine submission. Mighty the Armadillo gets back to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo hits Aaron the Enchida with a running powerbomb on to the mat. Lightling Lynx trys for a shoulderbreaker but is not strong enough to lift Mephiles the Lynx goes for a flying bulldog but Mephiles the Dark dodges the attack. Lightling Lynx brings Mephiles the Dark down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. Mephiles the Dark is up again. Lightling Lynx is hooked in a full nelson. Flying kick by Lightling Lynx takes Mephiles the Dark down. Mephiles the Dark climbs to his feet. Lightling Lynx grabs Mephiles the Dark by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Mephiles the Dark gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Lightling Lynx slaps the face of Mephiles the Dark. Now Lightling Lynx standing. Lightling Lynx hits him with a back fist. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - back fist!

[Lightling Lynx goes to the top and executes a flying hip attack on Mephiles the Dark. Lightling Lynx moves back to his feet. Lightling Lynx rakes the face of Mephiles the Dark in attempt to make a come back. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Lightling Lynx executes a face rake.

[Eilas Acorn hits Azure Wolfson with an atomic drop. Azure Wolfson gets back to his feet. Azure Wolfson bites Nack the Weasel's arm out of desparation. Nack the Weasel grabs Azure Wolfson's head and hites him in the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Azure Wolfson takes a face bite.

[Nack the Weasel superkicks Azure Wolfson. Azure Wolfson gets back to his feet. Azure Wolfson grabs Nack the Weasel's leg and takes him down. Azure Wolfson executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Nack the Weasel. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Nack the Weasel takes a flying knee drop.

[Azure Wolfson is up again. Azure Wolfson executes a corkscrew legdrop on Nack the Weasel. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Azure Wolfson with a corkscrew legdrop.

[Azure Wolfson is up again. Azure Wolfson puts Nack the Weasel in an arm grapevine submission. Nack the Weasel stands up. Nack the Weasel trys for a over the shoulder stomachbreaker but is not strong enough to lift Azure the Weasel short-arm clotheslines Azure Wolfson to the mat. Azure Wolfson gets knocked on the ground and Nack the Weasel flips onto him. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - flip!

[Nack the Weasel is back on his feet. Azure Wolfson is up again. Azure Wolfson gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Nack the Weasel. Azure Wolfson is hit with a backward kick. Nack the Weasel rolls onto Azure Wolfson connecting with a knee. Nack the Weasel hits Azure Wolfson with an elbowdrop. Now Nack the Weasel standing. Azure Wolfson is back on his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus goes off the turnbuckle with a flying sommersault splash. Duck "Bill" Platypus climbs to his feet. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Duck "Bill" Platypus's momma would be proud!

[Duck "Bill" Platypus falls head first into Bean the Dynamite. Duck "Bill" Platypus is up again. Duck "Bill" Platypus hits Bean the Dynamite with the belly-to-belly suplex. Duck "Bill" Platypus climbs to his feet. Ash the Mongoose stands up. Ash the Mongoose bites Jet the Hawk's arm out of desparation. Ash the Mongoose executes a huge gutbuster on Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk gets back to his feet. Jet the Hawk hits a jumping elbow hrust on Ash the Mongoose. Now Ash the Mongoose standing. Ash the Mongoose catches Jet the Hawk's leg, but Jet the Hawk reverses it with an enzuigiri to Ash the Mongoose's head. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk executes a enzuigiri.

[Ash the Mongoose is back on his feet. Ash the Mongoose hits Jet the Hawk with a rolling elbow smash to the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk takes a rolling elbow smash.

[Ash the Mongoose applies the clawhold on Jet the Hawk. Ash the Mongoose gets up off the ground and Jet the Hawk hits him with a flying dropkick. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Nice flyind dropkick by Jet the Hawk.

[Ash the Mongoose gets back to his feet. Jet the Hawk bounces Ash the Mongoose off the ropes and hits him with a jumping clothesline. Jet the Hawk uses a standing moonsault on Ash the Mongoose. Jet the Hawk sucks chants start in the crowd. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Nice standing moonsault by Jet the Hawk.

[Now Jet the Hawk standing. Ash the Mongoose is back on his feet. Ash the Mongoose gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ash the Mongoose takes a elbowsmash.

[Ash the Mongoose executes a jawbreakeron Jet the Hawk. Ash the Mongoose gets back to his feet. Jet the Hawk gets up. Jet the Hawk hits Ash the Mongoose with an earringer. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk executes a earringer.

[Jet the Hawk gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Ash the Mongoose. A side kick by Jet the Hawk turns the match around by knocking Ash the Mongoose to the mat. Ash the Mongoose is up again. Duck "Bill" Platypus hits a running sommersault legdrop on Mighty the Armadillo. Duck "Bill" Platypus chants start. Duck "Bill" Platypus hits an electrifying flying sommersault headbutt on Mighty the Armadillo. Duck "Bill" Platypus chants start. Duck "Bill" Platypus stands up. Mighty the Armadillo climbs to his feet. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is how wrestling should be! After fight Duck "Bill" Platypus trys for a tiger suplex but is unable to lift Mighty the Armadillo.

[Japanese armdrag take down from Duck "Bill" Platypus send Mighty the Armadillo to the mat. Mighty the Armadillo moves back to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus trys for a side belly-to-belly suplex but is unable to lift Mighty the "Bill" Platypus grabs Mighty the Armadillo's head and hites him in the face. Duck "Bill" Platypus throws Mighty the Armadillo over the ropes. Mighty the Armadillo was elimintated by Duck "Bill" Platypus. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Mighty the Armadillo has been eliminated!

[Jet the Hawk leaps from the top turnbuckle with a senton splash, landing back first on Espio the Chameleon's chest. Now Jet the Hawk standing. Jet the Hawk hits Espio the Chameleon with an elbowdrop. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk executes a elbowdrop.

[Now Jet the Hawk standing. Espio the Chameleon is back on his feet. Flying somersault drop kick by Jet the Hawk puts him back in the match. Jet the Hawk gets up. Espio the Chameleon gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk is back on his feet. Espio the Chameleon stands up. Jet the Hawk is hit with a backward kick. Jet the Hawk gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Espio the Chameleon. Espio the Chameleon moves back to his feet. Jet the Hawk gets hit with a back heel kick. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Espio the Chameleon executes a back heel kick.

[Jet the Hawk climbs to his feet. Out of desperation, Jet the Hawk dives from the second turnbuckle, shoulder blocking Espio the Chameleon. Jet the Hawk gets up. Espio the Chameleon goes for a headscissors takeover but Jet the Hawk dodges the attack. Espio the Chameleon mule kicks Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Espio the Chameleon. Espio the Chameleon gets up. Jet the Hawk is up again. Jet the Hawk hits a flying karate chop right to Espio the Chameleon's neck. Espio the Chameleon hits a koppo kick on Jet the Hawk. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk takes a koppo kick.

[Jet the Hawk goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Espio the Chameleon. Jet the Hawk stands up. Jet the Hawk flies from the turnbuckle with an elbowdrop. Jet the Hawk hits Espio the Chameleon with an elbowdrop. Jet the Hawk gets up. Espio the Chameleon gets back to his feet. Espio the Chameleon dropkicks Jet the Hawk. Espio the Chameleon is back on his feet. Espio the Chameleon rolls onto Jet the Hawk connecting with a knee. Espio the Chameleon executes a corkscrew legdrop on Jet the Hawk. Espio the Chameleon gets back to his feet. Jet the Hawk is back on his feet. Jet the Hawk elbow smashes Espio the Chameleon in the nose. Jet the Hawk executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Espio the Chameleon. Jet the Hawk hits Espio the Chameleon with an elbowdrop. Jet the Hawk gets back to his feet. Espio the Chameleon is up again. Espio the Chameleon does a cartwheel and kicks Jet the Hawk in the face. Jet the Hawk stands up. Espio the Chameleon kicks Jet the Hawk in the groin. Jet the Hawk jumps off of the top turnbuckle with a twisting moonsault, hitting Espio the Chameleon square in the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That twisting moonsault was very good.

[Espio the Chameleon gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk gets back to his feet. Jet the Hawk hits Espio the Chameleon with an elbowdrop. Jet the Hawk moves back to his feet. Espio the Chameleon is back on his feet. Espio the Chameleon executes the jumping sidekick on Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk moves back to his feet. Espio the Chameleon spinning mule kicks Jet the Hawk. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Espio the Chameleon with a spinning mule kick.

[Espio the Chameleon measures Jet the Hawk up and drops a closed fist. Espio the Chameleon is up again. Espio the Chameleon knees Jet the Hawk and rolls back to his feet. Espio the Chameleon fist drops Jet the Hawk on the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk takes a fist drop.

[Now Jet the Hawk standing. Jet the Hawk knocks Espio the Chameleon out with a tilt-a-whirl powerslam. Jet the Hawk sucks chants start in the crowd. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That tilt-a-whirl powerslam was very good.

[Jet the Hawk jumps and elbow smashes the lying Espio the Chameleon. Jet the Hawk stands up. Jet the Hawk is hit with a backward kick. Jet the Hawk gets back to his feet. Jet the Hawk on the turnbuckleEspio the Chameleon rising from the mat,Jet the Hawk leaps from the top rope with a bodypress. Jet the Hawk climbs to his feet. Jet the Hawk hits Espio the Chameleon with an elbowdrop. Jet the Hawk climbs to his feet. Espio the Chameleon executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Jet the Hawk. Espio the Chameleon executes a corkscrew legdrop on Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk on the turnbuckleEspio the Chameleon rising from the mat,Jet the Hawk leaps from the top rope with a bodypress. Espio the Chameleon gets up. Espio the Chameleon leg lariats Jet the Hawk, sending him to the mat. Jet the Hawk climbs to his feet. Espio the Chameleon kicks Jet the Hawk in the back of the leg. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk takes a kick.

[Jet the Hawk climbs to his feet. Espio the Chameleon hits a spinning leg lariat on Jet the Hawk sending him to the mat. Jet the Hawk moves back to his feet. Espio the Chameleon gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Espio the Chameleon kicks Jet the Hawk in the groin. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk takes a kick to the groin.

[Jet the Hawk hits a jumping elbow hrust on Espio the Chameleon. Espio the Chameleon climbs to his feet. Espio the Chameleon hiptosses Jet the Hawk. After fight Lightling Lynx stomps Bean the Dynamite. Bean the Dynamite stands up. Lightling Lynx executes a belly-to-belly suplex on Bean the Dynamite. Bean the Dynamite climbs to his feet. Lightling Lynx picks Bean the Dynamite up and side suplexes him to the mat. Bean the Dynamite is back on his feet. Lightling Lynx short lariats Bean the Dynamite. Lightling Lynx throws Bean the Dynamite over the ropes. Bean the Dynamite was elimintated by Lightling Lynx. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That will do it for Bean the Dynamite. He's been eliminated!

[Eilas Acorn places Nack the Weasel on the turnbuckle and executes the double underhook superplex. Eilas Acorn is back on his feet. Eilas Acorn hits the flying legdrop across Nack the Weasel's neck. Eilas Acorn is back on his feet. Eilas Acorn goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Nack the Weasel. Eilas Acorn stands up. Eilas Acorn puts Nack the Weasel in an arm grapevine submission. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Eilas Acorn executes a arm grapevine.

[Nack the Weasel gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Eilas Acorn. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Eilas Acorn with a diving elbow smash.

[Eilas Acorn gets back to his feet. Nack the Weasel gets back to his feet. Sonic the hedgehog connects with a somersault slam on Charmy Bee. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Good somersault slam by Sonic the hedgehog.

[Sonic the hedgehog gets up. Sonic the hedgehog applies an arm wrench to Charmy Bee. Sonic the hedgehog executes a corkscrew legdrop on Charmy Bee. Charmy Bee slaps both sides of Sonic the hedgehog's head out of desperation. Charmy Bee is hit with a backward kick. Now Charmy Bee standing. Flying lariat by Charmy Bee takes Sonic the hedgehog down. Charmy Bee stands up. Sonic the hedgehog is back on his feet. Sonic the hedgehog gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Charmy Bee attempts to kick Sonic the hedgehog, but Sonic the hedgehog catches his leg. Charmy Bee flips around and kicks Sonic the hedgehog. Charmy Bee is back on his feet. Charmy Bee whips Sonic the hedgehog's feet from under him with a side kick. Sonic the hedgehog goes for a double underhook suplex but Charmy Bee dodges the attack. Sonic the hedgehog with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Charmy Bee. Sonic the hedgehog climbs to his feet. Charmy Bee is back on his feet. Charmy Bee gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Sonic the hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Charmy Bee with a jumping neck snap.

[A flying shoulder block send Charmy Bee to the mat. Sonic the hedgehog climbs to his feet. Now Charmy Bee standing. Charmy Bee executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Sonic the hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Charmy Bee with a ropeflip hiptoss.

[Sonic the hedgehog delivers a kick to the head of Charmy Bee. Charmy Bee climbs to his feet. Sonic the hedgehog short clothslines Charmy Bee. Charmy Bee gets back to his feet. Ray the Flying squirrel dropkicks Nack the Weasel. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Nack the Weasel takes a dropkick.

[Ray the Flying squirrel stands up. Jet the Hawk jumps off of the turnbuckle nailing Storm the Albatross with an Asia Moonsault. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That asia moonsault was very good.

[Jet the Hawk is up again. Jet the Hawk hits Storm the Albatross with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Jet the Hawk moves back to his feet. Jet the Hawk jumps and elbow smashes the lying Storm the Albatross. Now Storm the Albatross standing. Jet the Hawk hits a flying karate chop right to Storm the Albatross's neck. Storm the Albatross catches Jet the Hawk's leg, but Jet the Hawk reverses it with an enzuigiri to Storm the Albatross's head. Jet the Hawk climbs to his feet. Storm the Albatross is up again. Jet the Hawk gets tiger suplexed by Storm the Albatross. Storm the Albatross is up again. Storm the Albatross applies an arm wrench to Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk gets up. Jet the Hawk goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Storm the Albatross. Jet the Hawk stands up. Storm the Albatross stands up. Jet the Hawk gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Storm the Albatross. Storm the Albatross holds his mouth after recieving an elbow smash to the face. Jet the Hawk slaps both sides of Storm the Albatross's head out of desperation. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - earringer!

[Jet the Hawk whips Storm the Albatross's feet from under him with a side kick. Now Jet the Hawk standing. Storm the Albatross moves back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida gets up. Aaron the Enchida neck snaps Azure Wolfson. Aaron the Enchida with a high crossbody on Azure Wolfson. Aaron the Enchida gets up. Azure Wolfson moves back to his feet. Azure Wolfson jumps from the top and nails Aaron the Enchida with a flying axhandle smash. Aaron the Enchida climbs to his feet. Aaron the Enchida legsweeps Azure Wolfson. Azure Wolfson moves back to his feet. Azure Wolfson jabs Aaron the Enchida. Azure Wolfson gets hit with a back heel kick. Now Azure Wolfson standing. Aaron the Enchida hits a koppo kick on Azure Wolfson. Azure Wolfson gets knocked on the ground and Aaron the Enchida flips onto him. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Aaron the Enchida with a flip.

[Azure Wolfson moves back to his feet. Flying sommersault drop kick by Aaron the Enchida puts him back in the match. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Azure Wolfson takes a flying sommersault dropkick.

[Aaron the Enchida is back on his feet. Azure Wolfson is back on his feet. Azure Wolfson pump handle slams Aaron the Enchida to the mat. After fight Azure Wolfson goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Aaron the Enchida. Azure Wolfson gets up. Aaron the Enchida is up again. Flying side kick by Azure Wolfson takes Aaron the Enchida off his feet. Azure Wolfson chants start. Azure Wolfson gets back to his feet. Azure Wolfson climbs to the top and moonsaults on to Aaron the Enchida. Azure Wolfson hits Aaron the Enchida with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Azure Wolfson chants start. Now Azure Wolfson standing. Azure Wolfson tosses Aaron the Enchida to ringside. Aaron the Enchida was elimintated by Azure Wolfson. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Aaron the Enchida is out of here! After fight

[Knuckles the Enchida sets Nack the Weasel up DDTs him into the mat. Knuckles the Enchida chants start. Knuckles the Enchida goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Nack the Weasel. Now Knuckles the Enchida standing. Knuckles the Enchida climbs to the second turnbuckle and moonsaults onto Nack the Weasel. Knuckles the Enchida stands up. Knuckles the Enchida hits Nack the Weasel with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Knuckles the Enchida throws Nack the Weasel over the ropes. Nack the Weasel was elimintated by Knuckles the Enchida. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Nack the Weasel has been eliminated!

[Mephiles the Dark goes for a sitdown faceslam but Duck "Bill" Platypus dodges the attack. Mephiles the Dark comes from behind and bulldogs Duck "Bill" Platypus. Mephiles the Dark stands up. Duck "Bill" Platypus climbs to his feet. Mephiles the Dark gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. Mephiles the Dark gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Duck "Bill" Platypus. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Duck "Bill" Platypus with a diving elbow smash.

[Now Duck "Bill" Platypus standing. Mephiles the Dark is up again. Mephiles the Dark kicks Duck "Bill" Platypus in the stomach. Duck "Bill" Platypus delivers a low blow to Mephiles the Dark. Duck "Bill" Platypus executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Mephiles the Dark. Duck "Bill" Platypus is back on his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Mephiles the Dark. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets up. Now Mephiles the Dark standing. Duck "Bill" Platypus pins Mephiles the Dark against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Duck "Bill" Platypus executes a forearm choke.

[Duck "Bill" Platypus hits Mephiles the Dark with a heart punch. Duck "Bill" Platypus pokes Mephiles the Dark in the eyes. Mephiles the Dark with a headscissors takeover on Duck "Bill" Platypus. Mephiles the Dark stands up. Mephiles the Dark slingshot elbow drops Duck "Bill" Platypus. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Mephiles the Dark's momma would be proud!

[Mephiles the Dark hits Duck "Bill" Platypus with a flying senton. Mephiles the Dark sucks chants start in the crowd. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Mephiles the Dark with a flying senton.

[Mephiles the Dark gets up. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is quality sports entertainment!

[Mephiles the Dark knee drops Duck "Bill" Platypus. Now Duck "Bill" Platypus standing. Mephiles the Dark climbs the turnbuckle and nails Duck "Bill" Platypus with a flying bulldog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Nice flying bulldog by Mephiles the Dark.

[Eilas Acorn trys for a headscissors takeover but Storm the Albatross avoids it. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Eilas Acorn's momma would be proud!

[Eilas Acorn goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Storm the Albatross. Eilas Acorn stomps Storm the Albatross's head. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - stomp!

[Eilas Acorn applies an arm wrench to Storm the Albatross. Eilas Acorn fist drops Storm the Albatross on the mat. Storm the Albatross gets knocked on the ground and Eilas Acorn flips onto him. Eilas Acorn is up again. Eilas Acorn executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Storm the Albatross. Eilas Acorn is back on his feet. Storm the Albatross places Eilas Acorn on the turnbuckle and executes the belly-to-back superplex. Now Storm the Albatross standing. Storm the Albatross executes a neck scissors on Ray the Flying squirrel. Storm the Albatross stands up. Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Storm the Albatross. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The World Wrestling Federation is the number on wrestling program on television.

[Vector The Crocodile punches Storm the Albatross repeatedly. Storm the Albatross hits Vector The Crocodile with an earringer. Vector The Crocodile gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Storm the Albatross comes over and smashes Vector The Crocodile's head into it. Storm the Albatross pulls Vector The Crocodile's hair. Storm the Albatross executes a jawbreakeron Vector The Crocodile. Storm the Albatross jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Vector The Crocodile. Storm the Albatross gets up. Vector The Crocodile is up again. Duck "Bill" Platypus is back on his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus kicks Sonic the hedgehog in the groin. Duck "Bill" Platypus tackles Sonic the hedgehog. Duck "Bill" Platypus climbs to his feet. Sonic the hedgehog gets knocked on the ground and Duck "Bill" Platypus flips onto him. Now Duck "Bill" Platypus standing. Duck "Bill" Platypus connects with a flying knee. Sonic the hedgehog goes down. After fight Duck "Bill" Platypus gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Sonic the hedgehog comes over and smashes Duck "Bill" Platypus's head into it. Sonic the hedgehog chants start. Sonic the hedgehog spins aroround Duck "Bill" Platypus's back and DDT's him into the mat. Sonic the hedgehog gets back to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Sonic the hedgehog. Sonic the hedgehog stands up. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets back to his feet. Sonic the hedgehog pulls Duck "Bill" Platypus's hair. Sonic the hedgehog throws Duck "Bill" Platypus to the floor. Duck "Bill" Platypus was elimintated by Sonic the hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Duck "Bill" Platypus is out of here!

[Lightling Lynx hits an electrifying flying sommersault headbutt on Ray the Flying squirrel. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Nice flying sommersault headbutt by Lightling Lynx.

[Lightling Lynx climbs to his feet. Ray the Flying squirrel is back on his feet. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - I wish every match could be like this!

[Lightling Lynx hiptosses Ray the Flying squirrel. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Lightling Lynx with a hiptoss.

[Lightling Lynx executes a corkscrew legdrop on Ray the Flying squirrel. Lightling Lynx climbs to his feet. Now Ray the Flying squirrel standing. Lightling Lynx gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Lightling Lynx gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Ray the Flying squirrel executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Lightling Lynx. Ray the Flying squirrel hits Lightling Lynx with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Ray the Flying squirrel gets up. Ray the Flying squirrel hits Lightling Lynx with an elbowdrop. Lightling Lynx moves back to his feet. Ray the Flying squirrel hits a flying karate chop right to Lightling Lynx's neck. Knuckles the Enchida is nailed with a dropkick from the top rope by Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk is back on his feet. Jet the Hawk hits Knuckles the Enchida with an elbowdrop. Knuckles the Enchida is back on his feet. Knuckles the Enchida takes Jet the Hawk off his feet with a short-arm clothesline Jet the Hawk executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Knuckles the Enchida. Knuckles the Enchida gets up. A flying shoulder block send Knuckles the Enchida to the mat. Jet the Hawk hits Knuckles the Enchida with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Jet the Hawk gets back to his feet. Knuckles the Enchida gets back to his feet. Flying Tomahawk by Knuckles the Enchida sends Jet the Hawk down to the mat. Jet the Hawk gets back to his feet. Knuckles the Enchida slaps Jet the Hawk. Flying somersault drop kick by Jet the Hawk puts him back in the match. Jet the Hawk moves back to his feet. Jet the Hawk hits Knuckles the Enchida with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Knuckles the Enchida is up again. Knuckles the Enchida bends over as Jet the Hawk elbows him in the midsection. Knuckles the Enchida places Jet the Hawk over by the turnbuckle. Knuckles the Enchida jumps off with a flying sommersault neckbreaker. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Nice flying sommersault neckbreaker by Knuckles the Enchida.

[Knuckles the Enchida moves back to his feet. Knuckles the Enchida tackles Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk is back on his feet. A flying bodypress by Jet the Hawk takes Knuckles the Enchida to the mat with authority. Jet the Hawk stands up. Knuckles the Enchida is back on his feet. Jet the Hawk executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Knuckles the Enchida. Knuckles the Enchida is driven further into the mat by Jet the Hawk with a diving elbow smash. Knuckles the Enchida gets elbowed to his midsection by Knuckles the Enchida. Knuckles the Enchida kicks Jet the Hawk in the groin. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Knuckles the Enchida executes a kick to the groin.

[Knuckles the Enchida uses a closed fist on Jet the Hawk. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Knuckles the Enchida with a punch.

[Jet the Hawk whips Knuckles the Enchida's feet from under him with a side kick. Jet the Hawk is up again. Jet the Hawk flies from the turnbuckle with an elbowdrop. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Knuckles the Enchida takes a elbow drop.

[Jet the Hawk moves back to his feet. Knuckles the Enchida gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Espio the Chameleon knee drops Eilas Acorn. Espio the Chameleon chants start. Now Espio the Chameleon standing. Espio the Chameleon leg drops Eilas Acorn. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is quality sports entertainment!

[Monkey Khan kicks Espio the Chameleon in the gut, takes a few steps back, and scissor kicks him to the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The World Wrestling Federation is the number on wrestling program on television. After fight

[Monkey Khan knee drops Espio the Chameleon. Monkey Khan stands up. Monkey Khan hits a koppo kick on Espio the Chameleon. Monkey Khan executes a corkscrew legdrop on Espio the Chameleon. Now Monkey Khan standing. Monkey Khan leg drops Espio the Chameleon. Monkey Khan throws Espio the Chameleon to the floor. Espio the Chameleon was elimintated by Monkey Khan. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Espio the Chameleon is out of here!

[Ray the Flying squirrel with a jumping DDT on Knuckles the Enchida. Ray the Flying squirrel gets back to his feet. Knuckles the Enchida gets back to his feet. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Knuckles the Enchida could use some help about now.

[Ray the Flying squirrel trys for a top-rope powerbomb but is not strong enough to lift Knuckles the the Albatross picks up Knuckles the Enchida and hits him with the Death Valley Driver. Storm the Albatross delivers a kick to the head of Knuckles the Enchida. Knuckles the Enchida gets up. Knuckles the Enchida grabs Storm the Albatross's leg and takes him down. Storm the Albatross hits a jumping elbow hrust on Knuckles the Enchida. Knuckles the Enchida gets knocked on the ground and Storm the Albatross flips onto him. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Knuckles the Enchida takes a flip.

[Storm the Albatross is up again. Storm the Albatross gets taken down with an armdrag takedown. Knuckles the Enchida executes a corkscrew legdrop on Storm the Albatross. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Knuckles the Enchida executes a corkscrew legdrop.

[Knuckles the Enchida climbs to his feet. Storm the Albatross climbs to his feet. Storm the Albatross bounces Knuckles the Enchida off the ropes and faceslams him onto the mat. Knuckles the Enchida moves back to his feet. After fight Ray the Flying squirrel with an Air Sabu, and he hits it! Now Ray the Flying squirrel standing. Eilas Acorn gets up. A flying tomahawk by Ray the Flying squirrel sends Eilas Acorn down to the mat. Ray the Flying squirrel chants start. A somersault neckbreaker from Ray the Flying squirrel nearly hospitalizes Eilas Acorn. Eilas Acorn gets up. A springboard dropkick by Ray the Flying squirrel sends Eilas Acorn to the mat. Ray the Flying squirrel climbs to his feet. Ray the Flying squirrel tosses Eilas Acorn to ringside. Eilas Acorn was elimintated by Ray the Flying squirrel. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That will do it for Eilas Acorn. He's been eliminated!

[Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Charmy Bee. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Good chokelift by Vector The Crocodile.

[Charmy Bee is back on his feet. Vector The Crocodile punches Charmy Bee repeatedly. Vector The Crocodile punches Charmy Bee repeatedly. Charmy Bee hits a flying karate chop right to Vector The Crocodile's neck. Vector The Crocodile clotheslines Charmy Bee. Vector The Crocodile punches Charmy Bee repeatedly. Vector The Crocodile punches Charmy Bee repeatedly. Vector The Crocodile punches Charmy Bee repeatedly. Charmy Bee dropkicks Vector The Crocodile to the face. Charmy Bee climbs to his feet. Vector The Crocodile gets back to his feet. Vector The Crocodile bends over as Charmy Bee elbows him in the midsection. A flying shoulder block send Vector The Crocodile to the mat. Charmy Bee is back on his feet. Vector The Crocodile stands up. Vector The Crocodile clotheslines Charmy Bee. They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Charmy Bee to the corner of the ring. Vector The Crocodile punches Charmy Bee repeatedly. Charmy Bee on the turnbuckleVector The Crocodile rising from the mat,Charmy Bee leaps from the top rope with a bodypress. Vector The Crocodile is up again. Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Charmy Bee. Charmy Bee gets back to his feet. Azure Wolfson executes an over the shoulder stomachbreaker on Knuckles the Enchida. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - If Azure Wolfson keeps using moves like that over the shoulder stomachbreaker he could win the match! After fight

[Azure Wolfson hits an electrifying flying sommersault headbutt on Knuckles the Enchida. Now Azure Wolfson standing. Azure Wolfson with a falling splash on Knuckles the Enchida. Azure Wolfson chants start. Now Azure Wolfson standing. Azure Wolfson with an exploder suplex on Knuckles the Enchida. Azure Wolfson gets up. Azure Wolfson applies an arm wrench to Knuckles the Enchida. Knuckles the Enchida climbs to his feet. Azure Wolfson throws Knuckles the Enchida over the ropes. Knuckles the Enchida was elimintated by Azure Wolfson. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Knuckles the Enchida is out of here!

[Monkey Khan gets hit with a fisherman suplex by Mephiles the Dark. Now Mephiles the Dark standing. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is quality sports entertainment!

[Mephiles the Dark forearm smashes Monkey Khan. Mephiles the Dark bounces Monkey Khan off the ropes and faceslams him onto the mat. Mephiles the Dark moves back to his feet. Monkey Khan is back on his feet. Monkey Khan superkicks Mephiles the Dark. Mephiles the Dark gets back to his feet. Mephiles the Dark is hit with a backward kick. Mephiles the Dark moves back to his feet. Mephiles the Dark rakes his fingers across Monkey Khan's back. Monkey Khan uppercuts Mephiles the Dark. Monkey Khan spinning mule kicks Mephiles the Dark. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Monkey Khan executes a spinning mule kick.

[Mephiles the Dark climbs to his feet. Monkey Khan mule kicks Mephiles the Dark. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - mule kick!

[Monkey Khan executes the jumping sidekick on Mephiles the Dark. Mephiles the Dark gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Monkey Khan. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Monkey Khan executes a diving elbow smash.

[Monkey Khan climbs to his feet. Monkey Khan punches Mephiles the Dark in the gut. Monkey Khan executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Mephiles the Dark. Mephiles the Dark stands up. Mephiles the Dark grabs Monkey Khan's head and arm and delivers a head and arm suplex. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Good head and arm suplex by Mephiles the Dark.

[Now Mephiles the Dark standing. Mephiles the Dark stomps Monkey Khan's head. Mephiles the Dark executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Monkey Khan. Mephiles the Dark is up again. Monkey Khan gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Mephiles the Dark. Mephiles the Dark is up again. Monkey Khan climbs to his feet. Mephiles the Dark legsweeps Monkey Khan. Monkey Khan is back on his feet. Mephiles the Dark monkey flips Monkey Khan onto the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Monkey Khan takes a monkey flip.

[Mephiles the Dark stands up. Monkey Khan climbs to his feet. Azure Wolfson places Jet the Hawk on the turnbuckle and executes the belly-to-back superplex. Now Azure Wolfson standing. Azure Wolfson chokes Jet the Hawk. After fight Azure Wolfson hits a frog splash on Jet the Hawk. Azure Wolfson is up again. Jet the Hawk stands up. Jet the Hawk catches Azure Wolfson leg, but Azure Wolfson reverses it with an enzuigiri to Jet the Hawk's head. Azure Wolfson piledrives Jet the Hawk into the mat. Now Jet the Hawk standing. Azure Wolfson executes the front-layout suplex on Jet the Hawk. Azure Wolfson throws Jet the Hawk to the floor. Jet the Hawk was elimintated by Azure Wolfson. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk is out of here!

[Mephiles the Dark executs the slingshot facebuster, slamming Azure Wolfson's face to the mat. Azure Wolfson is back on his feet. Mephiles the Dark picks up Azure Wolfson and hits him with the Death Valley Driver. Now Mephiles the Dark standing. Sonic the hedgehog executes a gut-wrench powerbomb on Vector The Crocodile. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The World Wrestling Federation is the number on wrestling program on television. After fight

[Sonic the hedgehog climbs to the top rope and nails Vector The Crocodile with a reverse flying elbow drop. Vector The Crocodile is back on his feet. Sonic the hedgehog delivers a low blow to Vector The Crocodile. Sonic the hedgehog jumps off of the turnbuckle nailing Vector The Crocodile with an Asai Moonsault. Sonic the hedgehog climbs to the top turnbuckle and jumps off with an Air Sabu on Vector The Crocodile. Sonic the hedgehog moves back to his feet. Sonic the hedgehog tosses Vector The Crocodile to ringside. Vector The Crocodile was elimintated by Sonic the hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Vector The Crocodile has been eliminated! After fight

[Ray the Flying squirrel climbs the turnbuckle and nails Charmy Bee with a flying bulldog. Ray the Flying squirrel gets up. Charmy Bee is driven further into the mat by Ray the Flying squirrel with a diving elbow smash. Ray the Flying squirrel is back on his feet. Charmy Bee is holding his neck after he recieves a flying legdrop to the throat by Ray the Flying squirrel. Ray the Flying squirrel chants start. Now Ray the Flying squirrel standing. Now Charmy Bee standing. Out of desperation, Ray the Flying squirrel dives from the second turnbuckle, shoulder blocking Charmy Bee. Charmy Bee gets up. Ray the Flying squirrel throws Charmy Bee to the floor. Charmy Bee was elimintated by Ray the Flying squirrel. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That will do it for Charmy Bee. He's been eliminated!

[Ash the Mongoose executes the flying head scissors on Storm the Albatross. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ash the Mongoose's momma would be proud!

[Mephiles the Dark trys for a bridging back suplex but Monkey Khan avoids it. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Mephiles the Dark's momma would be proud!

[Storm the Albatross gets up. Storm the Albatross with an illegal chokehold on Ash the Mongoose. Ash the Mongoose hits a jumping elbow hrust on Storm the Albatross. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ash the Mongoose with a jumping elbow thrust.

[Storm the Albatross gets up. Ash the Mongoose takes a slap to the face from Storm the Albatross. Storm the Albatross climbs to his feet. Storm the Albatross gets elbowed to his midsection by Storm the Albatross. Storm the Albatross executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Ash the Mongoose. Ash the Mongoose gets back to his feet. Ash the Mongoose executes a headlock takedown. Ash the Mongoose hits Storm the Albatross with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ash the Mongoose executes a elbowdrop.

[Ash the Mongoose climbs to his feet. Storm the Albatross gets up. Storm the Albatross hiptosses Ash the Mongoose. Ash the Mongoose moves back to his feet. Ash the Mongoose catches Storm the Albatross leg, but Storm the Albatross reverses it with an enzuigiri to Ash the Mongoose's head. Ash the Mongoose gets up. Ash the Mongoose gives Storm the Albatross the cobra clutch suplex onto the mat. Ash the Mongoose climbs to his feet. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The World Wrestling Federation is the number on wrestling program on television.

[Lightling Lynx trys for a running sommersault legdrop but Mephiles the Dark avoids it. Lightling Lynx goes for a flying armdrag but Mephiles the Dark dodges the attack. Lightling Lynx applies the clawhold on Mephiles the Dark. Lightling Lynx punches Mephiles the Dark in the gut. Lightling Lynx pulls Mephiles the Dark's hair. Lightling Lynx trys for a Aztecan suplex but is unable to lift Mephiles the the Dark executes a headlock takedown. Mephiles the Dark hiptosses Lightling Lynx. Lightling Lynx moves back to his feet. Mephiles the Dark gets elbowed to his midsection by Mephiles the Dark. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Lightling Lynx with a elbow to midsection.

[Lightling Lynx bites Mephiles the Dark's arm out of desparation. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Lightling Lynx executes a arm bite. After fight

[Sonic the hedgehog hits a running sommersault legdrop on Storm the Albatross. Sonic the hedgehog chants start. Sonic the hedgehog jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Storm the Albatross. Sonic the hedgehog moves back to his feet. Sonic the hedgehog kicks Storm the Albatross on the mat. Sonic the hedgehog hits the flying legdrop across Storm the Albatross's neck. Sonic the hedgehog throws Storm the Albatross over the ropes. Storm the Albatross was elimintated by Sonic the hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Storm the Albatross is out of here!

[Sonic the hedgehog with an exploder suplex on Ash the Mongoose. Sonic the hedgehog is back on his feet. After fight Sonic the hedgehog fist drops Ash the Mongoose on the mat. Sonic the hedgehog chants start. Sonic the hedgehog gets up. Sonic the hedgehog picks up Ash the Mongoose and drops him neck first on the ropes. Sonic the hedgehog rolls onto Ash the Mongoose connecting with a knee. Sonic the hedgehog climbs to the second turnbuckle and moonsaults onto Ash the Mongoose. Sonic the hedgehog is up again. Sonic the hedgehog throws Ash the Mongoose to the floor. Ash the Mongoose was elimintated by Sonic the hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ash the Mongoose has been eliminated! After fight

[Azure Wolfson piledrives Sonic the hedgehog. Azure Wolfson dives head first into Sonic the hedgehog. Azure Wolfson moves back to his feet. Azure Wolfson fist drops Sonic the hedgehog on the mat. Azure Wolfson leg drops the throat of Sonic the hedgehog. Sonic the hedgehog gets up. Azure Wolfson throws Sonic the hedgehog over the ropes. Sonic the hedgehog was elimintated by Azure Wolfson. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Sonic the hedgehog is out of here! After fight

[Azure Wolfson hits Monkey Khan with a Baba chop. Azure Wolfson bounces Monkey Khan off the ropes and hits him with a backdrop. Monkey Khan climbs to his feet. Azure Wolfson puts Monkey Khan on the turnbuckle and executes a belly-to-belly superplex. Azure Wolfson is up again. Azure Wolfson kicks Monkey Khan on the mat. Azure Wolfson tosses Monkey Khan to ringside. Monkey Khan was elimintated by Azure Wolfson. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Monkey Khan is out of here!

[Mephiles the Dark hits a tiger driver on Lightling Lynx. Mephiles the Dark sucks chants start in the crowd. Lightling Lynx gets back to his feet. After fight Mephiles the Dark rakes the face of Lightling Lynx in attempt to make a come back. Mephiles the Dark slaps Lightling Lynx. Mephiles the Dark executes the brain buster on Lightling Lynx. Mephiles the Dark is back on his feet. Mephiles the Dark measures Lightling Lynx up and drops a closed fist. Mephiles the Dark sucks chants start in the crowd. Mephiles the Dark moves back to his feet. Mephiles the Dark throws Lightling Lynx over the ropes. Lightling Lynx was elimintated by Mephiles the Dark. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That will do it for Lightling Lynx. He's been eliminated!

[Ray the Flying squirrel gets snap suplexed by Mephiles the Dark. Mephiles the Dark is up again. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - I wish every match could be like this! After fight

[Running neckbreaker drop executed by Azure Wolfson takes Mephiles the Dark down hard. Azure Wolfson chants start. Mephiles the Dark gets up. Azure Wolfson with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Mephiles the Dark. Azure Wolfson stands up. Now Mephiles the Dark standing. Azure Wolfson gives Mephiles the Dark a reverse neckbreaker. Azure Wolfson moves back to his feet. Mephiles the Dark is up again. Azure Wolfson with a high crossbody on Mephiles the Dark. Azure Wolfson climbs to his feet. Azure Wolfson throws Mephiles the Dark to the floor. Mephiles the Dark was elimintated by Azure Wolfson. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Mephiles the Dark has been eliminated! After fight Ray the Flying squirrel trys for a power move but is unable to lift Azure Wolfson.

[Ray the Flying squirrel stands up. Azure Wolfson bends over as Ray the Flying squirrel elbows him in the midsection. Ray the Flying squirrel chants start. Ray the Flying squirrel hits a ropeflip moonsault on Azure Wolfson. Ray the Flying squirrel is back on his feet. Azure Wolfson climbs to his feet. Flying lariat by Ray the Flying squirrel takes Azure Wolfson down. Ray the Flying squirrel is back on his feet. Ray the Flying squirrel throws Azure Wolfson to the floor. Azure Wolfson was elimintated by Ray the Flying squirrel. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Azure Wolfson has been eliminated! We've got ourselves a winner!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of the battle royal, Ray the Flying squirrel!


	14. No Death Out

**Manic the Hedgehog vs. Fang the Sniper (Chaos Emerald) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match for the Chaos Emerald title. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 88 pounds, from The alleyways he holds the Chaos Emerald title belt, Manic the Hedgehog! (crowd cheers ***********)

[Manic the Hedgehog comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and his opponent, weighing in at 87 pounds, from Special stage, Fang the Sniper! (crowd boos *******)

[Fang the Sniper walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Manic the Hedgehog drops Fang the Sniper with a Gorilla Press Slam on the mat. Fang the Sniper places Manic the Hedgehog on the turnbuckle and executes a front-layout suplerplex. (the bell rings) Manic the Hedgehog short clothslines Fang the Sniper. Fang the Sniper double underhook faceslams Manic the Hedgehog hard to the Manic the Hedgehog. Fang the Sniper goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Manic the Hedgehog. Fang the Sniper gets back to his feet. Fang the Sniper knees Manic the Hedgehog and rolls back to his feet. Manic the Hedgehog gets up. Manic the Hedgehog executes the German suplex on Fang the Sniper. Manic the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Fang the Sniper climbs to his feet. Manic the Hedgehog and Fang the Sniper go to the floor ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fang the Sniper is much safer at ringside. Manic the Hedgehog can't get a pin there.

[Princess Elise starts the count (.1) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is how wrestling should be!

[(..2) Manic the Hedgehog hits Fang the Sniper with a heart punch. Fang the Sniper moves back to his feet. (...3) Manic the Hedgehog goes to the top and executes a flying hip attack on Fang the Sniper. Manic the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. (...4) Manic the Hedgehog knees Fang the Sniper and rolls back to his feet. Fang the Sniper climbs to his feet. Fang the Sniper trys for a bridging back suplex but is not strong enough to lift Manic the Hedgehog.(...5) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fang the Sniper can't win the match out there. I wish every match could be like this!

[Manic the Hedgehog nails Fang the Sniper with a double underhook suplex. They head back into the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fang the Sniper could use some help about now.

[Manic the Hedgehog takes Fang the Sniper down with a full nelson faceslam. Manic the Hedgehog gets up. Manic the Hedgehog with a falling splash on Fang the Sniper. Manic the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Manic the Hedgehog knee drops Fang the Sniper. Fang the Sniper is up again. Manic the Hedgehog grabs Fang the Sniper's head and arm and delivers a head and arm suplex. Manic the Hedgehog stands up. Fang the Sniper stands up. Manic the Hedgehog slaps Fang the Sniper. Manic the Hedgehog chants start. Manic the Hedgehog Choke Slams Fang the Sniper. Fang the Sniper looks to be out cold! makes the cover with a reverse cradle. Referee Princess Elise makes the count. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - We've got ourselves a winner!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, and still Chaos Emerald champion, Manic the Hedgehog!

**Aaron the Enchida vs. Espio the Chameleon (Time) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match for the Time title. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 87 pounds, from Pachamac Tribe he holds the Time title belt, Aaron the Enchida! (crowd cheers ***)

[Aaron the Enchida comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and his opponent, weighing in at 76 pounds, from Isolated island, Espio the Chameleon! (crowd cheers ******)

[Espio the Chameleon walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Aaron the Enchida executes a pumphandle suplex on Espio the Chameleon. Espio the Chameleon tests out the ropes. (ring, ring, ring) Espio the Chameleon gets tiger suplexed by Aaron the Enchida. Aaron the Enchida moves back to his feet. Espio the Chameleon uses a closed fist on Aaron the Enchida. Aaron the Enchida is hit with a backward kick. Aaron the Enchida gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Espio the Chameleon. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Aaron the Enchida takes a diving elbow smash.

[Aaron the Enchida executes a flying sommersault bodyblock on Espio the Chameleon from off the top rope. Aaron the Enchida chants start. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - flying sommersault bodyblock!

[Aaron the Enchida gets up. Espio the Chameleon gets knocked on the ground and Aaron the Enchida flips onto him. Now Aaron the Enchida standing. Espio the Chameleon is up again. Espio the Chameleon hits a spinning leg lariat on Aaron the Enchida sending him to the mat. Aaron the Enchida is back on his feet. Espio the Chameleon gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Aaron the Enchida. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Aaron the Enchida with a boot choke.

[Aaron the Enchida uses a lariat on Espio the Chameleon. Espio the Chameleon is back on his feet. Espio the Chameleon kicks Aaron the Enchida in the stomach. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Espio the Chameleon with a kick.

[Aaron the Enchida moves back to his feet. Espio the Chameleon gets hit with a back heel kick. Espio the Chameleon moves back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida throws Espio the Chameleon off the ropes, rolls on the ground, comes back up and delivers a clothesline. Espio the Chameleon hits a koppo kick on Aaron the Enchida. Espio the Chameleon executes a corkscrew legdrop on Aaron the Enchida. Aaron the Enchida kicks Espio the Chameleon in the groin. Espio the Chameleon pins Aaron the Enchida against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Aaron the Enchida trys for a fisherman buster but Espio the Chameleon avoids it. Aaron the Enchida picks up Espio the Chameleon and drops him neck first on the ropes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Nice hotshot by Aaron the Enchida. This is how wrestling should be!

[Aaron the Enchida jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Espio the Chameleon. Espio the Chameleon moves back to his feet. Espio the Chameleon hits Aaron the Enchida with a heart punch. Aaron the Enchida climbs to his feet. Aaron the Enchida knifehand chops Espio the Chameleon. Aaron the Enchida hits Espio the Chameleon with a Baba chop. Aaron the Enchida hits him with a back fist. Aaron the Enchida uses a snap mare takeover on Espio the Chameleon. Aaron the Enchida goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Espio the Chameleon. Aaron the Enchida executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Espio the Chameleon. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Aaron the Enchida executes a flying knee drop.

[Now Aaron the Enchida standing. Espio the Chameleon climbs to his feet. Espio the Chameleon dropkicks Aaron the Enchida. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - dropkick!

[Espio the Chameleon moves back to his feet. Espio the Chameleon sends Aaron the Enchida to ringside. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Espio the Chameleon swings a Steel chair and hits Aaron the Enchida. Aaron the Enchida is bleeding as a result. Aaron the Enchida climbs to his feet. (..2) Aaron the Enchida delivers a kick to the head of Espio the Chameleon. (...3) Espio the Chameleon gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Aaron the Enchida. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - diving elbow smash!

[Aaron the Enchida is back on his feet. (...4) Espio the Chameleon does a cartwheel and kicks Aaron the Enchida in the face. Aaron the Enchida is up again. (...5) Espio the Chameleon takes Aaron the Enchida into the ring. Espio the Chameleon hits him with a back fist. Espio the Chameleon jabs Aaron the Enchida. Aaron the Enchida nails Espio the Chameleon with a belly-to-back suplex. Aaron the Enchida is up again. Espio the Chameleon is up again. Espio the Chameleon leg lariats Aaron the Enchida, sending him to the mat. Espio the Chameleon chants start. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Aaron the Enchida takes a leg lariat.

[Aaron the Enchida stands up. Espio the Chameleon and Aaron the Enchida go to the floor Princess Elise starts the count (.1) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - My God! What a match!

[(..2) Espio the Chameleon grabs Aaron the Enchida by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. (...3) Espio the Chameleon spinning mule kicks Aaron the Enchida. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - spinning mule kick!

[Aaron the Enchida gets up. (...4) Aaron the Enchida hits Espio the Chameleon with a heart punch. Espio the Chameleon stands up. (...5) They head back into the ring. Espio the Chameleon kicks Aaron the Enchida in the groin. Espio the Chameleon kicks Aaron the Enchida in the gut, takes a few steps back, and scissor kicks him to the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Nice scissor kick by Espio the Chameleon. Espio the Chameleon's momma would be proud!

[Espio the Chameleon rolls onto Aaron the Enchida connecting with a knee. Espio the Chameleon measures Aaron the Enchida up and drops a closed fist. Espio the Chameleon is back on his feet. Aaron the Enchida moves back to his feet. Espio the Chameleon gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Aaron the Enchida executes a corkscrew armdrag.

[Aaron the Enchida stomps Espio the Chameleon. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - stomp!

[Espio the Chameleon gets hit with the shooting star press from Aaron the Enchida. Referee Princess Elise makes the count. ...1 Espio the Chameleon kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - You just can't win this early in a match. Especially with an opponent like Espio the Chameleon.

[Now Espio the Chameleon standing. Aaron the Enchida bounces Espio the Chameleon off the ropes and faceslams him onto the mat. Aaron the Enchida is up again. Aaron the Enchida measures Espio the Chameleon up and drops a closed fist. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Espio the Chameleon takes a fist drop.

[Aaron the Enchida climbs to his feet. Espio the Chameleon gets up. Espio the Chameleon with a headscissors takeover on Aaron the Enchida. Espio the Chameleon locks him in the arm hammerlock submission. Princess Elise asks Aaron the Enchida if he quits. ... ... Espio the Chameleon tightens the hold. ... Espio the Chameleon breaks the hold. Espio the Chameleon drags Aaron the Enchida to the floor. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Blood is all over ringside.

[Espio the Chameleon leg drops the throat of Aaron the Enchida. Espio the Chameleon chants start. Aaron the Enchida gets back to his feet. Espio the Chameleon hits Aaron the Enchida with the back of his elbow. Espio the Chameleon takes Aaron the Enchida into the ring. Espio the Chameleon uppercuts Aaron the Enchida. Espio the Chameleon kicks Aaron the Enchida in the head. Espio the Chameleon uses a legsweep faceslam to bring Aaron the Enchida down. Espio the Chameleon goes for a pin. Referee Princess Elise makes the count. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - We've got ourselves a winner!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, and new Time champion, Espio the Chameleon!

**8 Man Standard Tournament**

**1st Round Tournament Matches**

**Azure Wolfson Vs. Antoine D Coolette**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 80 pounds, from Terran City, Azure Wolfson! (crowd cheers *************)

[Azure Wolfson comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and his opponent, weighing in at 30 pounds, from The Forest, Antoine D Coolette! (crowd cheers ***********)

[Antoine D Coolette walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Azure Wolfson checks his boots. Azure Wolfson gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Antoine D Coolette. (the bell rings) Azure Wolfson connects with a somersault slam on Antoine D Coolette. Azure Wolfson chants start. Azure Wolfson gets back to his feet. Azure Wolfson leg drops the throat of Antoine D Coolette. Azure Wolfson with a somersault splash on Antoine D Coolette. Azure Wolfson moves back to his feet. Azure Wolfson executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Antoine D Coolette. Now Azure Wolfson standing. Azure Wolfson side slams Antoine D Coolette. Azure Wolfson covers Antoine D Coolette hooking the leg. Referee Princess Elise makes the count. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Azure Wolfson has won the match!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, Azure Wolfson!

**Ash the Mongoose Vs. Jet the Hawk**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 85 pounds, from The Forest, Ash the Mongoose! (crowd boos *********)

[Ash the Mongoose comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and his opponent, weighing in at 79 pounds, from Rooftop Run, Jet the Hawk! (crowd boos *******)

[Jet the Hawk walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Ash the Mongoose executes a pumphandle suplex on Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk walks around the ring. (the bell rings) Ash the Mongoose discus punches Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk stands up. Ash the Mongoose takes Jet the Hawk down with a knee. Jet the Hawk stands up. Jet the Hawk goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Ash the Mongoose. Jet the Hawk stands up. Ash the Mongoose gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk gets up. Ash the Mongoose gets back to his feet. Ash the Mongoose executes a headlock takedown. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ash the Mongoose with a headlock takedown.

[Ash the Mongoose stomps Jet the Hawk's head. A flying bodypress by Jet the Hawk takes Ash the Mongoose to the mat with authority. Jet the Hawk gets back to his feet. Jet the Hawk hits a jumping elbow hrust on Ash the Mongoose. Ash the Mongoose is up again. Ash the Mongoose picks up Jet the Hawk and hits him with the Death Valley Driver. Ash the Mongoose sucks chants start in the crowd. Now Ash the Mongoose standing. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - My God! What a match!

[Jet the Hawk gets hit with a back heel kick. Jet the Hawk gets knocked on the ground and Ash the Mongoose flips onto him. Jet the Hawk stands up. Jet the Hawk gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Ash the Mongoose. Jet the Hawk hits Ash the Mongoose with an earringer. Ash the Mongoose hits him with a back fist. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ash the Mongoose with a back fist.

[Ash the Mongoose uses a snap mare takeover on Jet the Hawk. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ash the Mongoose executes a snap mare.

[Jet the Hawk gets back to his feet. Jet the Hawk executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Ash the Mongoose. Ash the Mongoose climbs to his feet. Ash the Mongoose superkicks Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk moves back to his feet. Jet the Hawk goes for a springboard bulldog but Ash the Mongoose dodges the attack. Ash the Mongoose is locked in an elbow submission by Jet the Hawk. Princess Elise asks Ash the Mongoose if he quits. ... ... ... ... Jet the Hawk breaks the hold. Jet the Hawk sends Ash the Mongoose to ringside. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The WWF is the only place for entertainment like this!

[Jet the Hawk uses a standing moonsault on Ash the Mongoose. Jet the Hawk stands up. Jet the Hawk takes Ash the Mongoose into the ring. Jet the Hawk with a somersault splash on Ash the Mongoose. Jet the Hawk sucks chants start in the crowd. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Good somersault splash by Jet the Hawk.

[Now Jet the Hawk standing. Jet the Hawk and Ash the Mongoose go to the floor Princess Elise starts the count (.1) (..2) Jet the Hawk hits Ash the Mongoose with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Jet the Hawk is back on his feet. Ash the Mongoose climbs to his feet. (...3) Jet the Hawk kicks Ash the Mongoose's head out of desperation because Ash the Mongoose blocked Jet the Hawk's first kick. (...4) Jet the Hawk hits Ash the Mongoose with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Ash the Mongoose is up again. (...5) Jet the Hawk and Ash the Mongoose move back into the ring. Ash the Mongoose gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Ash the Mongoose goes for a back suplex but Jet the Hawk dodges the attack. Ash the Mongoose drags Jet the Hawk to the floor. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) (..2) Ash the Mongoose executes the jumping sidekick on Jet the Hawk. (...3) Ash the Mongoose rolls onto Jet the Hawk connecting with a knee. (...4) Ash the Mongoose jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Jet the Hawk. Ash the Mongoose gets back to his feet. Jet the Hawk stands up. (...5) Ash the Mongoose and Jet the Hawk move back into the ring. Ash the Mongoose throws Jet the Hawk off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. Ash the Mongoose executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Jet the Hawk. Now Ash the Mongoose standing. Ash the Mongoose fist drops Jet the Hawk on the mat. Ash the Mongoose gets back to his feet. Jet the Hawk trys for a flyind dropkick but Ash the Mongoose avoids it. Jet the Hawk hits a flying karate chop right to Ash the Mongoose's neck. Jet the Hawk tries to even the match with a flying shoulder block. Jet the Hawk is back on his feet. Ash the Mongoose gets back to his feet. Jet the Hawk gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Flying somersault drop kick by Jet the Hawk puts him back in the match. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - flying somersault dropkick!

[Jet the Hawk is up again. Jet the Hawk flies from the turnbuckle with an elbowdrop. Jet the Hawk is back on his feet. Ash the Mongoose gets back to his feet. Flying side kick by Jet the Hawk takes Ash the Mongoose off his feet. Jet the Hawk climbs to his feet. Now Ash the Mongoose standing. Ash the Mongoose bends over as Jet the Hawk elbows him in the midsection. Jet the Hawk get whipped into the corner and Ash the Mongoose follows himin with an avalanche. Ash the Mongoose grabs Jet the Hawk's leg and takes him down, then locks his leg. The referee is checking the situation. ... Jet the Hawk trys to escape. ... Jet the Hawk is fighting the hold. Ash the Mongoose breaks the hold. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is quality sports entertainment!

[Ash the Mongoose takes Jet the Hawk down with a full nelson faceslam. Ash the Mongoose sucks chants start in the crowd. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk takes a full nelson faceslam.

[Jet the Hawk climbs to his feet. Ash the Mongoose sends Jet the Hawk to ringside. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - ringside is covered with blood from these fighters.

[Ash the Mongoose hits Jet the Hawk with a double underhook piledrive right into the floor. Jet the Hawk gets up. (..2) Jet the Hawk gets taken down with an armdrag takedown. Ash the Mongoose hits Jet the Hawk with a flying senton. Ash the Mongoose gets back to his feet. Ash the Mongoose and Jet the Hawk move back into the ring. Jet the Hawk gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Ash the Mongoose. Ash the Mongoose sucks chants start in the crowd. Ash the Mongoose is back on his feet. Ash the Mongoose with an exploder suplex on Jet the Hawk. Ash the Mongoose stands up. Ash the Mongoose Choke Slams Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk looks to be out cold! Jet the Hawk gets hit with the shooting star press from Ash the Mongoose. The ref starts the count. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - We've got ourselves a winner!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, Ash the Mongoose!

**Vector The Crocodile Vs. Lightling Lynx**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 140 pounds, from Downunda, Vector The Crocodile! (crowd cheers *********)

[Vector The Crocodile comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and his opponent, weighing in at 35 pounds, from Anti-Mobius, Lightling Lynx! (crowd boos ***)

[Lightling Lynx walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Princess Elise checks Vector The Crocodile's boots and knee pads. Lightling Lynx executes a pumphandle suplex on Vector The Crocodile. (the bell rings) Vector The Crocodile clotheslines Lightling Lynx. Vector The Crocodile punches Lightling Lynx repeatedly. Lightling Lynx jabs Vector The Crocodile. Vector The Crocodile punches Lightling Lynx repeatedly. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Vector The Crocodile with a weak move.

[Vector The Crocodile clotheslines Lightling Lynx. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Vector The Crocodile executes a weak move.

[Lightling Lynx trys for a cobra clutch suplex but is not strong enough to lift Vector The Lynx executes the front facelock on Vector The Crocodile. The referee is checking the situation. ... ... Vector The Crocodile is fighting the hold. ... Vector The Crocodile escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Lightling Lynx is doing quite well at this point in the match.

[Lightling Lynx trys for a cradle suplex but is not strong enough to lift Vector The Lynx grabs Vector The Crocodile's leg and takes him down. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Lightling Lynx executes a single leg takedown.

[Lightling Lynx hits Vector The Crocodile with a Baba chop. They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Lightling Lynx to the corner of the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Lightling Lynx takes a weak move.

[Lightling Lynx hits Vector The Crocodile with a rolling elbow smash to the face. Lightling Lynx puts Vector The Crocodile in an arm grapevine submission. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Lightling Lynx with a arm grapevine.

[Vector The Crocodile gets back to his feet. Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Lightling Lynx. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Good chokelift by Vector The Crocodile.

[Vector The Crocodile with executes a bearhug on Lightling Lynx. Referee Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... Vector The Crocodile tightens the hold. ... (AHHHH!) ... Lightling Lynx trys to escape. ... Vector The Crocodile breaks the hold. They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Lightling Lynx to the corner of the ring. Lightling Lynx grabs Vector The Crocodile by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Vector The Crocodile takes a armbreaker.

[Vector The Crocodile punches Lightling Lynx repeatedly. Lightling Lynx delivers a kick to the head of Vector The Crocodile. Lightling Lynx goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Vector The Crocodile. Vector The Crocodile is back on his feet. Lightling Lynx punches Vector The Crocodile in the gut. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - fist to midsection!

[Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Lightling Lynx. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The WWF is the only place for entertainment like this!

[Vector The Crocodile clotheslines Lightling Lynx. Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Lightling Lynx. Vector The Crocodile punches Lightling Lynx repeatedly. Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Lightling Lynx. Vector The Crocodile choke slams Lightling Lynx. Lightling Lynx looks to be out cold! Vector The Crocodile covers Lightling Lynx. Referee Princess Elise makes the count. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - We've got ourselves a winner!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, Vector The Crocodile!

**Eilas Acorn Vs. Charmy Bee**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 30 pounds, from Angel Island, Charmy Bee! (crowd cheers ********)

[Charmy Bee comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and his opponent, weighing in at 80 pounds, from House of Acorn, Eilas Acorn! (crowd cheers *****)

[Eilas Acorn walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Charmy Bee walks around the ring. Charmy Bee gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Eilas Acorn. (ding, ding, ding) A side kick by Charmy Bee turns the match around by knocking Eilas Acorn to the mat. Eilas Acorn is up again. Charmy Bee jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Eilas Acorn. Charmy Bee is up again. Charmy Bee covers Eilas Acorn. The ref starts the count. ...1 Eilas Acorn kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Charmy Bee should have known better than to try for a pin at this point in the match.

[Eilas Acorn uses a cradle suplex on Charmy Bee. Eilas Acorn stands up. Eilas Acorn fist drops Charmy Bee on the mat. Eilas Acorn is back on his feet. Charmy Bee is up again. Charmy Bee hits a jumping elbow hrust on Eilas Acorn. Charmy Bee hits Eilas Acorn with an elbowdrop. Charmy Bee is up again. Eilas Acorn gets up. Charmy Bee gets hit with a back heel kick. Charmy Bee is up again. Eilas Acorn gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Eilas Acorn trys for a snap suplex but Charmy Bee avoids it. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Eilas Acorn is doing quite well at this point in the match.

[Flying sommersault drop kick by Eilas Acorn puts him back in the match. Charmy Bee stands up. Charmy Bee gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Eilas Acorn. Eilas Acorn puts Charmy Bee on the top rope and executes a superplex. Eilas Acorn gets back to his feet. Eilas Acorn grabs Charmy Bee's leg and takes him down. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - single leg takedown!

[Charmy Bee stands up. Charmy Bee climbs to the top turnbuckle and executes a somersault legdrop on Eilas Acorn. Now Charmy Bee standing. Eilas Acorn is up again. Charmy Bee drags Eilas Acorn to the floor. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The World Wrestling Federation is the number on wrestling program on television.

[(..2) Eilas Acorn holds his mouth after recieving an elbow smash to the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - elbow smash!

[(...3) Charmy Bee executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Eilas Acorn. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Eilas Acorn takes a ropeflip hiptoss.

[(...4) Charmy Bee flies from the turnbuckle with an elbowdrop. Charmy Bee gets up. Eilas Acorn is up again. Eilas Acorn executes a reverse DDT on Charmy Bee. Eilas Acorn chants start. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Nice reverse DDT by Eilas Acorn.

[Eilas Acorn and Charmy Bee move back into the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Eilas Acorn is doing quite well at this point in the match.

[Eilas Acorn with a falling splash on Charmy Bee. Eilas Acorn chants start. Eilas Acorn gets back to his feet. Eilas Acorn drags Charmy Bee to the floor. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Eilas Acorn runs in and leg drops Charmy Bee. Eilas Acorn chants start. Eilas Acorn climbs to the top and moonsaults on to Charmy Bee. Eilas Acorn gets up. Eilas Acorn takes Charmy Bee into the ring. Eilas Acorn piledrives Charmy Bee into the mat. Eilas Acorn hits an electrifying flying sommersault headbutt on Charmy Bee. Eilas Acorn chants start. Eilas Acorn Choke Slams Charmy Bee. Charmy Bee looks to be out cold! Charmy Bee gets hit with the shooting star press from Eilas Acorn. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Eilas Acorn has won the match!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, Eilas Acorn!

**2nd Round Tournament Matches**

**Azure Wolfson Vs. Ash the Mongoose**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 80 pounds, from Terran City, Azure Wolfson! (crowd cheers ************)

[Azure Wolfson comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and his opponent, weighing in at 85 pounds, from The Forest, Ash the Mongoose! (crowd boos ***********)

[Ash the Mongoose walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Azure Wolfson executes a pumphandle suplex on Ash the Mongoose. Ash the Mongoose checks his boots. (the bell rings) A flying shoulder block send Ash the Mongoose to the mat. Azure Wolfson is up again. Ash the Mongoose is back on his feet. Ash the Mongoose chops Azure Wolfson. Azure Wolfson gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Ash the Mongoose. Azure Wolfson bounces Ash the Mongoose off the ropes and clotheslines him. Azure Wolfson puts Ash the Mongoose in an arm grapevine submission. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ash the Mongoose takes a arm grapevine.

[Ash the Mongoose gets knocked on the ground and Azure Wolfson flips onto him. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - flip!

[Ash the Mongoose stands up. Ash the Mongoose nails Azure Wolfson with an inverted DDT. Ash the Mongoose is back on his feet. Ash the Mongoose sends Azure Wolfson to ringside. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ash the Mongoose can't get a pin at ringside.

[Princess Elise starts the count (.1) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - I wish every match could be like this!

[Ash the Mongoose goes for a flying sommersault headbutt but Azure Wolfson dodges the attack. (..2) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ash the Mongoose's momma would be proud!

[Ash the Mongoose trys for a flying headbutt but Azure Wolfson avoids it. (...3) Ash the Mongoose throws a chair at Azure Wolfson. (...4) Ash the Mongoose goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Azure Wolfson. Azure Wolfson moves back to his feet. (...5) They fight into the aisle. Ash the Mongoose and Azure Wolfson move back to ringside. They fight into the aisle. Ash the Mongoose and Azure Wolfson move back to ringside. Ash the Mongoose takes Azure Wolfson into the ring. Azure Wolfson gets hit with a flying forearm right to the face. Azure Wolfson gets hit with the shooting star press from Ash the Mongoose. Referee Princess Elise makes the count. ...1 ...2 Azure Wolfson kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Not even close!

[Now Azure Wolfson standing. Azure Wolfson with a high crossbody on Ash the Mongoose. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Azure Wolfson with a high cross body.

[Now Azure Wolfson standing. Ash the Mongoose stands up. Ash the Mongoose low blows Azure Wolfson. Azure Wolfson gets hit with the shooting star press from Ash the Mongoose. Princess Elise counts. ...1 ...2 Azure Wolfson kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Not even close!

[Azure Wolfson gets back to his feet. Ash the Mongoose brings Azure Wolfson down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. Azure Wolfson stands up. Flying kick by Ash the Mongoose takes Azure Wolfson down. Azure Wolfson is back on his feet. Ash the Mongoose gives Azure Wolfson a reverse neckbreaker. Ash the Mongoose stands up. Ash the Mongoose puts Azure Wolfson in an arm grapevine submission. Now Azure Wolfson standing. Azure Wolfson uses a cradle suplex on Ash the Mongoose. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - If Azure Wolfson keeps using moves like that cradle suplex he could win the match!

[Azure Wolfson gets up. Azure Wolfson puts Ash the Mongoose in the double reverse chinlock. The referee is checking the situation. ... Ash the Mongoose trys to escape. ... Ash the Mongoose escapes. Azure Wolfson executes a corkscrew legdrop on Ash the Mongoose. Ash the Mongoose is up again. Ash the Mongoose hits Azure Wolfson with an earringer. Ash the Mongoose executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Azure Wolfson. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Azure Wolfson takes a ropeflip hiptoss.

[Azure Wolfson climbs to his feet. Azure Wolfson gives Ash the Mongoose a reverse neckbreaker. Azure Wolfson goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Ash the Mongoose. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ash the Mongoose takes a flying sitdown splash.

[Azure Wolfson moves back to his feet. Azure Wolfson covers Ash the Mongoose. Princess Elise counts. ...1 ...2 Ash the Mongoose kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - He should have just stayed on the attack.

[Ash the Mongoose gets up. Ash the Mongoose delivers a spine buster to Azure Wolfson. Ash the Mongoose executes a leg hammerlock on Azure Wolfson. The referee is checking the situation. ... Azure Wolfson trys to escape. ... Azure Wolfson escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The WWF is the only place for entertainment like this!

[Ash the Mongoose climbs to the top and moonsaults on to Azure Wolfson. Ash the Mongoose gets up. Azure Wolfson is back on his feet. Ash the Mongoose legsweeps Azure Wolfson. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ash the Mongoose executes a legsweep.

[Azure Wolfson is up again. Ash the Mongoose get nailed with a double axhandle chop from Azure Wolfson. Azure Wolfson jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Ash the Mongoose. Azure Wolfson climbs to his feet. Azure Wolfson kicks Ash the Mongoose on the mat. Ash the Mongoose gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Azure Wolfson comes over and smashes Ash the Mongoose's head into it. Azure Wolfson slaps Ash the Mongoose in the face. Azure Wolfson climbs to his feet. Flying kick by Azure Wolfson takes Ash the Mongoose down. Ash the Mongoose gets up. Ash the Mongoose kicks Azure Wolfson in the gut, takes a few steps back, and scissor kicks him to the mat. Ash the Mongoose puts a knee to Azure Wolfson's back and pulls hims arms back. The referee is checking the situation. ... ... Ash the Mongoose breaks the hold. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ash the Mongoose is doing quite well at this point in the match.

[Ash the Mongoose with a falling splash on Azure Wolfson. Ash the Mongoose sucks chants start in the crowd. Ash the Mongoose is up again. Ash the Mongoose knee drops Azure Wolfson. Ash the Mongoose moves back to his feet. Azure Wolfson piledrives Ash the Mongoose. Azure Wolfson climbs to the top of the turnbuckle and executes the diving headbutt on Ash the Mongoose. Azure Wolfson chants start. Ash the Mongoose is up again. Azure Wolfson side slams Ash the Mongoose. Azure Wolfson pins Ash the Mongoose with a rolling cradle. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Azure Wolfson has won the match!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, Azure Wolfson!

**Vector The Crocodile Vs. Eilas Acorn**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 80 pounds, from House of Acorn, Eilas Acorn! (crowd cheers ***)

[Eilas Acorn comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and his opponent, weighing in at 140 pounds, from Downunda, Vector The Crocodile! (crowd cheers ************)

[Vector The Crocodile walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Eilas Acorn places Vector The Crocodile on the turnbuckle and executes a front-layout suplerplex. Vector The Crocodile tests out the ropes. (ding, ding, ding) Eilas Acorn punches Vector The Crocodile in the gut. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - fist to midsection!

[Eilas Acorn with a high crossbody on Vector The Crocodile. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Eilas Acorn with a high cross body.

[Eilas Acorn kicks Vector The Crocodile on the mat. Vector The Crocodile climbs to his feet. Eilas Acorn executes a jawbreakeron Vector The Crocodile. Eilas Acorn is back on his feet. Eilas Acorn executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Vector The Crocodile. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Eilas Acorn executes a flying knee drop.

[Now Eilas Acorn standing. Vector The Crocodile moves back to his feet. Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Eilas Acorn. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Good chokelift by Vector The Crocodile.

[Eilas Acorn gets up. Vector The Crocodile clotheslines Eilas Acorn. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Vector The Crocodile with a weak move.

[Vector The Crocodile punches Eilas Acorn repeatedly. Vector The Crocodile is hit with a backward kick. Vector The Crocodile gets back to his feet. They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Eilas Acorn to the corner of the ring. They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Eilas Acorn to the corner of the ring. Eilas Acorn trys for a dragon suplex but is not strong enough to lift Vector The Acorn trys for a double underhook backbreaker but is not strong enough to lift Vector The deathlock applied by Eilas Acorn. Referee Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... ... (AHHHH!) ... ... Vector The Crocodile trys to escape. Vector The Crocodile escapes. Eilas Acorn trys for a belly-to-back suplex but is unable to lift Vector The The Crocodile clotheslines Eilas Acorn. Eilas Acorn rakes his fingers across Vector The Crocodile's back. Eilas Acorn brings Vector The Crocodile down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. Vector The Crocodile gets hit with the shooting star press from Eilas Acorn. Princess Elise counts. ...1 ...2 Vector The Crocodile escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Eilas Acorn should have known he wouldn't win the match with that.

[Vector The Crocodile punches Eilas Acorn repeatedly. Eilas Acorn gouges Vector The Crocodile's eyes out. Eilas Acorn superkicks Vector The Crocodile. Eilas Acorn puts Vector The Crocodile in an arm grapevine submission. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Eilas Acorn with a arm grapevine.

[Vector The Crocodile stands up. Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Eilas Acorn. Vector The Crocodile chants start. Eilas Acorn gets up. Vector The Crocodile with executes a bearhug on Eilas Acorn. Princess Elise asks Eilas Acorn if he quits. ... ... Eilas Acorn is fighting the hold. ... Vector The Crocodile breaks the hold. Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Eilas Acorn. Eilas Acorn moves back to his feet. Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Eilas Acorn. Eilas Acorn is back on his feet. Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Eilas Acorn. Vector The Crocodile punches Eilas Acorn repeatedly. Vector The Crocodile tombstones Eilas Acorn onto the mat. Eilas Acorn is out cold! Vector The Crocodile goes for a pin. The ref starts the count. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Vector The Crocodile has won the match!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, Vector The Crocodile!

**Final Tournament Match**

**Azure Wolfson Vs. Vector The Crocodile**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 80 pounds, from Terran City, Azure Wolfson! (crowd cheers ********)

[Azure Wolfson comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and his opponent, weighing in at 140 pounds, from Downunda, Vector The Crocodile! (crowd cheers ********)

[Vector The Crocodile walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Azure Wolfson places Vector The Crocodile on the turnbuckle and executes a front-layout suplerplex. Vector The Crocodile walks around the ring. (the bell rings) Azure Wolfson hits him with a back fist. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - back fist!

[They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Azure Wolfson to the corner of the ring. Vector The Crocodile gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Azure Wolfson with a elbowsmash.

[Vector The Crocodile gets taken down with an armdrag takedown. They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Azure Wolfson to the corner of the ring. Vector The Crocodile gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Azure Wolfson. Vector The Crocodile gets back to his feet. Azure Wolfson with an Aztecan suplex on Vector The Crocodile sends him to the mat. Azure Wolfson moves back to his feet. Azure Wolfson measures Vector The Crocodile up and drops a closed fist. Azure Wolfson stands up. Vector The Crocodile climbs to his feet. Vector The Crocodile trys for a chokelift but Azure Wolfson avoids it. They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Azure Wolfson to the corner of the ring. Vector The Crocodile punches Azure Wolfson repeatedly. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Azure Wolfson takes a weak move.

[Vector The Crocodile punches Azure Wolfson repeatedly. Azure Wolfson double underhook faceslams Vector The Crocodile hard to the Vector The Crocodile. Vector The Crocodile climbs to his feet. Azure Wolfson pins Vector The Crocodile against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Vector The Crocodile punches Azure Wolfson repeatedly. Azure Wolfson kicks Vector The Crocodile in the groin. Azure Wolfson hiptosses Vector The Crocodile. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - hiptoss!

[Vector The Crocodile is back on his feet. Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Azure Wolfson. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That chokelift was very good.

[Vector The Crocodile punches Azure Wolfson repeatedly. They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Azure Wolfson to the corner of the ring. Vector The Crocodile clotheslines Azure Wolfson. Vector The Crocodile is hooked in a full nelson. Vector The Crocodile clotheslines Azure Wolfson. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - weak move!

[Azure Wolfson uses a snap mare takeover on Vector The Crocodile. Vector The Crocodile gets back to his feet. Vector The Crocodile punches Azure Wolfson repeatedly. Vector The Crocodile clotheslines Azure Wolfson. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Azure Wolfson takes a weak move.

[Vector The Crocodile clotheslines Azure Wolfson. Azure Wolfson hits Vector The Crocodile with the spinebuster slam. Azure Wolfson is up again. Azure Wolfson hits a frog splash on Vector The Crocodile. Azure Wolfson chants start. Azure Wolfson moves back to his feet. Azure Wolfson rolls onto Vector The Crocodile connecting with a knee. Azure Wolfson grabs Vector The Crocodile and applies an arm wrench. Vector The Crocodile gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Azure Wolfson. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Azure Wolfson executes a diving elbow smash.

[Azure Wolfson gets back to his feet. Vector The Crocodile is back on his feet. Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Azure Wolfson. Azure Wolfson moves back to his feet. Vector The Crocodile drags Azure Wolfson to the floor. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - My God! Azure Wolfson could be killed! They've moved to ringside, there's weapons there!

[Princess Elise starts the count (.1) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The World Wrestling Federation is the number on wrestling program on television.

[Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Azure Wolfson. (..2) Vector The Crocodile swings a Steel chair and hits Azure Wolfson. Azure Wolfson is bleeding as a result. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - I wish every match could be like this!

[Vector The Crocodile clotheslines Azure Wolfson. Vector The Crocodile chants start. They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Azure Wolfson to the corner of ringside. They head back into the ring. Azure Wolfson runs and tackles Vector The Crocodile. Azure Wolfson punches him in the head. Azure Wolfson chants start. Azure Wolfson hits the handspring moonsault on Vector The Crocodile. Now Azure Wolfson standing. Azure Wolfson uses a legsweep faceslam to bring Vector The Crocodile down. Azure Wolfson goes for a pin. Princess Elise counts. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Azure Wolfson has won the match!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, Azure Wolfson!

**Azure Wolfson won the tournament!**

**Azure Wolfson vs. Shadow the Hedgehog (Mobius) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match for the Mobius title. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 80 pounds, from Terran City, Azure Wolfson! (crowd cheers *************)

[Azure Wolfson comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and his opponent, weighing in at 88 pounds, from The Ark he holds the Mobius title belt, Shadow the Hedgehog! (crowd cheers )

[Shadow the Hedgehog walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Shadow the Hedgehog gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Azure Wolfson. Shadow the Hedgehog places Azure Wolfson on the turnbuckle and executes a front-layout suplerplex. (ding, ding, ding) Azure Wolfson gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow the Hedgehog puts Azure Wolfson on the top rope and executes a superplex. Shadow the Hedgehog gets up. Azure Wolfson stands up. Azure Wolfson delivers a kick to the head of Shadow the Hedgehog. Azure Wolfson hits Shadow the Hedgehog with an elbowdrop. Azure Wolfson executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Shadow the Hedgehog. Azure Wolfson moves back to his feet. Azure Wolfson executes a jawbreakeron Shadow the Hedgehog. Azure Wolfson is back on his feet. Azure Wolfson hits Shadow the Hedgehog with an elbowdrop. Azure Wolfson stands up. Shadow the Hedgehog gets knocked on the ground and Azure Wolfson flips onto him. Azure Wolfson stands up. Azure Wolfson covers Shadow the Hedgehog. Princess Elise counts. ...1 ...2 Shadow the Hedgehog escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - He should have just stayed on the attack.

[Shadow the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. Shadow the Hedgehog trys for a slingshot facebuster but Azure Wolfson avoids it. Shadow the Hedgehog sends Azure Wolfson to ringside. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Azure Wolfson places Shadow the Hedgehog on the turnbuckle and executes the double underhook superplex. Azure Wolfson gets up. (..2) Azure Wolfson throws a chair at Shadow the Hedgehog. (...3) Azure Wolfson goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Shadow the Hedgehog. Azure Wolfson is up again. Shadow the Hedgehog is up again. (...4) Shadow the Hedgehog executes the jumping sidekick on Azure Wolfson. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Shadow the Hedgehog executes a jumping sidekick.

[Azure Wolfson gets up. (...5) Shadow the Hedgehog takes Azure Wolfson into the ring. Shadow the Hedgehog jumps from the top and nails Azure Wolfson with a flying axhandle smash. Azure Wolfson stands up. Shadow the Hedgehog double underhook faceslams Azure Wolfson hard to the Azure Wolfson. Shadow the Hedgehog jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Azure Wolfson. Shadow the Hedgehog gets up. Azure Wolfson is back on his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog hits a dragon suplex on Azure Wolfson. Shadow the Hedgehog stands up. Azure Wolfson gets up. Shadow the Hedgehog executes the front facelock on Azure Wolfson. Princess Elise asks Azure Wolfson if he quits. ... Azure Wolfson is fighting the hold. ... ... Azure Wolfson escapes. Shadow the Hedgehog grabs Azure Wolfson by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Shadow the Hedgehog does a cartwheel and kicks Azure Wolfson in the face. Azure Wolfson gets hit with the shooting star press from Shadow the Hedgehog. Referee Princess Elise makes the count. ...1 Azure Wolfson escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - You just can't win this early in a match. Especially with an opponent like Azure Wolfson.

[Now Azure Wolfson standing. Shadow the Hedgehog neck snaps Azure Wolfson. Shadow the Hedgehog hits Azure Wolfson with a heart punch. Azure Wolfson gets back to his feet. Azure Wolfson gets hit with a fisherman suplex by Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow the Hedgehog chants start. Shadow the Hedgehog is up again. Azure Wolfson gets hit with the shooting star press from Shadow the Hedgehog. Princess Elise counts. ...1 ...2 Azure Wolfson kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - OHHHHHHH So close!

[Azure Wolfson stands up. Shadow the Hedgehog drags Azure Wolfson to the floor. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The WWF is the only place for entertainment like this!

[(..2) Shadow the Hedgehog hits a jumping elbow hrust on Azure Wolfson. Now Azure Wolfson standing. (...3) Azure Wolfson tackles Shadow the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Azure Wolfson executes a football tackle.

[(...4) Azure Wolfson puts Shadow the Hedgehog in an arm grapevine submission. Shadow the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. (...5) Shadow the Hedgehog and Azure Wolfson move back into the ring. Shadow the Hedgehog grabs Azure Wolfson's head and hites him in the face. Shadow the Hedgehog hiptosses Azure Wolfson. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Shadow the Hedgehog executes a hiptoss.

[A flying shoulder block send Azure Wolfson to the mat. Now Shadow the Hedgehog standing. Now Azure Wolfson standing. Shadow the Hedgehog executes the brain buster on Azure Wolfson. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The WWF is the only place for entertainment like this!

[Azure Wolfson stands up. Azure Wolfson jabs Shadow the Hedgehog. Azure Wolfson nails Shadow the Hedgehog with a belly-to-back suplex. Azure Wolfson climbs to his feet. Azure Wolfson executes a corkscrew legdrop on Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow the Hedgehog stands up. Shadow the Hedgehog puts Azure Wolfson on the turnbuckle and executes a belly-to-belly superplex. Shadow the Hedgehog chants start. Shadow the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog goes off the turnbuckle with a flying sommersault splash. Shadow the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Azure Wolfson moves back to his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog takes Azure Wolfson down with a full nelson faceslam. Azure Wolfson moves back to his feet. Azure Wolfson gets hit with a back heel kick. Shadow the Hedgehog uses a legsweep faceslam to bring Azure Wolfson down. Azure Wolfson gets hit with the shooting star press from Shadow the Hedgehog. Princess Elise counts. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - We've got ourselves a winner!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, and still Mobius champion, Shadow the Hedgehog!


	15. 9 men week 12

**Aaron the Enchida vs. Espio the Chameleon (Time) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match for the Time title. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 87 pounds, from Pachamac Tribe he holds the Time title belt, Aaron the Enchida! (crowd cheers *****)  
[Aaron the Enchida comes to the ring. ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - and his opponent, weighing in at 76 pounds, from Isolated island, Espio the Chameleon! (crowd cheers *********)  
[Espio the Chameleon walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Aaron the Enchida places Espio the Chameleon on the turnbuckle and executes a front-layout suplerplex. Espio the Chameleon tests out the ropes. (ring, ring, ring) Aaron the Enchida with an illegal chokehold on Espio the Chameleon. Espio the Chameleon hits Aaron the Enchida with a heart punch. Now Aaron the Enchida standing. Espio the Chameleon hits him with a back fist. Espio the Chameleon punches Aaron the Enchida in the head. Espio the Chameleon executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Aaron the Enchida. Espio the Chameleon rolls onto Aaron the Enchida connecting with a knee. Espio the Chameleon fist drops Aaron the Enchida on the mat. ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - Espio the Chameleon executes a fist drop.  
[Espio the Chameleon executes a corkscrew legdrop on Aaron the Enchida. Espio the Chameleon moves back to his feet. Espio the Chameleon spinning mule kicks Aaron the Enchida. Aaron the Enchida gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Espio the Chameleon. Espio the Chameleon is back on his feet. Espio the Chameleon goes for a pin. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 Aaron the Enchida kicks out. ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - He should have just stayed on the attack.  
[Aaron the Enchida gets up. Espio the Chameleon kicks Aaron the Enchida in the stomach. Espio the Chameleon rolls onto Aaron the Enchida connecting with a knee. Aaron the Enchida is up again. Aaron the Enchida throws Espio the Chameleon off the ropes, rolls on the ground, comes back up and delivers a clothesline. Espio the Chameleon gets hit with the shooting star press from Aaron the Enchida. Referee Princess Elise makes the count. ...1 ...2 Espio the Chameleon escapes. ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - That was almost the end of the match right there!  
[Aaron the Enchida executes the sleeperhold on Espio the Chameleon. Princess Elise asks Espio the Chameleon if he quits. ... ... Aaron the Enchida tightens the hold. Aaron the Enchida breaks the hold. Aaron the Enchida nails Espio the Chameleon with a belly-to-back suplex. Aaron the Enchida climbs to his feet. Aaron the Enchida jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Espio the Chameleon. Aaron the Enchida moves back to his feet. Espio the Chameleon punches Aaron the Enchida in the gut. ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - Espio the Chameleon executes a fist to midsection.  
[Espio the Chameleon gets taken down with an armdrag takedown. Espio the Chameleon is up again. Espio the Chameleon with a headscissors takeover on Aaron the Enchida. ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - Espio the Chameleon executes a headscissors takeover.  
[Espio the Chameleon is back on his feet. ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - This is how wrestling should be!  
[Espio the Chameleon measures Aaron the Enchida up and drops a closed fist. ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - Espio the Chameleon with a fist drop.  
[Espio the Chameleon is up again. Aaron the Enchida hits Espio the Chameleon with the back of his elbow. ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - back elbow!  
[Espio the Chameleon executes the jumping sidekick on Aaron the Enchida. Now Aaron the Enchida standing. Flying side kick by Aaron the Enchida takes Espio the Chameleon off his feet. ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - Aaron the Enchida with a flying side kick.  
[Aaron the Enchida gets up. Espio the Chameleon gets hit with the shooting star press from Aaron the Enchida. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 ...2 Espio the Chameleon kicks out. ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - Aaron the Enchida should have known he wouldn't win the match with that.  
[Espio the Chameleon gets back to his feet. Espio the Chameleon mule kicks Aaron the Enchida. ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - Espio the Chameleon executes a mule kick.  
[Espio the Chameleon executes a corkscrew legdrop on Aaron the Enchida. Espio the Chameleon climbs to his feet. Aaron the Enchida stands up. Aaron the Enchida with a gut-wrench suplex on Espio the Chameleon. Aaron the Enchida chants start. Aaron the Enchida gets up. Espio the Chameleon is back on his feet. Espio the Chameleon hits a spinning leg lariat on Aaron the Enchida sending him to the mat. Aaron the Enchida gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Espio the Chameleon. Espio the Chameleon measures Aaron the Enchida up and drops a closed fist. Espio the Chameleon moves back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida moves back to his feet. Espio the Chameleon grabs Aaron the Enchida by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - armbreaker!  
[Espio the Chameleon hiptosses Aaron the Enchida. Aaron the Enchida picks up Espio the Chameleon and hits him with the Death Valley Driver. Aaron the Enchida chants start. Aaron the Enchida is up again. Espio the Chameleon gets hit with the shooting star press from Aaron the Enchida. The ref starts the count. ...1 ...2 Espio the Chameleon kicks out. ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - We almost had a winner.  
[Espio the Chameleon is back on his feet. Aaron the Enchida and Espio the Chameleon go to the floor ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - Weapons are everywhere all over ringside.  
[Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Espio the Chameleon kicks Aaron the Enchida in the gut, takes a few steps back, and scissor kicks him to the floor. ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - Nice scissor kick by Espio the Chameleon.  
[(..2) Aaron the Enchida executes a neck scissors on Espio the Chameleon. ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - Nice neck scissors by Aaron the Enchida.  
[Aaron the Enchida stands up. (...3) Aaron the Enchida cuts Espio the Chameleon with a blade. Espio the Chameleon is bleeding as a result. Espio the Chameleon gets back to his feet. (...4) Espio the Chameleon hits a koppo kick on Aaron the Enchida. Aaron the Enchida moves back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida hits Espio the Chameleon with the crotch slam. Aaron the Enchida with a somersault splash on Espio the Chameleon. Aaron the Enchida chants start. Aaron the Enchida gets back to his feet. Espio the Chameleon gets up. Aaron the Enchida and Espio the Chameleon move back into the ring. Aaron the Enchida with a high crossbody on Espio the Chameleon. Aaron the Enchida climbs to his feet. Espio the Chameleon gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Aaron the Enchida. Aaron the Enchida is back on his feet. Espio the Chameleon is back on his feet. Aaron the Enchida uses a legsweep faceslam to bring Espio the Chameleon down. Flying sunset flip by Aaron the Enchida has Espio the Chameleon pinned. The ref starts the count. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - Aaron the Enchida has won the match!  
**Chris Thorndyke**- The winner of this match, and still Time champion, Aaron the Enchida!

**9 Man Battle Royal (Over The Top Battle Royal) (Chaos Emerald)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - The following is a 9 man Over The Top Battle Royal battle royal.

[All 9 men are at the ring. (ding, ding, ding) Eilas Acorn puts Ash the Mongoose in the achilles tendon hold. ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - achilles tendon hold!  
[Eilas Acorn stands up. Ash the Mongoose moves back to his feet. Ash the Mongoose goes to the top and executes a flying hip attack on Eilas Acorn. Ash the Mongoose moves back to his feet. Eilas Acorn gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Ash the Mongoose. ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - Ash the Mongoose with a diving elbow smash.  
[Now Ash the Mongoose standing. Now Eilas Acorn standing. Eilas Acorn short lariats Ash the Mongoose. Eilas Acorn rolls onto Ash the Mongoose connecting with a knee. Ash the Mongoose is back on his feet. After getadvantage m-wnum = 9 Ash the Mongoose picks up Eilas Acorn and hits him with a Back Suplex. Ash the Mongoose gets up. Eilas Acorn gets up. Ash the Mongoose knifehand chops Eilas Acorn. ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - knifehand chop!  
[Eilas Acorn with an illegal chokehold on Ash the Mongoose. Ash the Mongoose moves back to his feet. Ash the Mongoose executes a huge gutbuster on Eilas Acorn. Eilas Acorn gets knocked on the ground and Ash the Mongoose flips onto him. ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - Ash the Mongoose with a flip.  
[Ash the Mongoose stands up. Eilas Acorn gets up. Ash the Mongoose superkicks Eilas Acorn. Ash the Mongoose executes a corkscrew legdrop on Eilas Acorn. ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - Ash the Mongoose with a corkscrew legdrop.  
[Ash the Mongoose moves back to his feet. Eilas Acorn picks up Ash the Mongoose and delivers a bone crunching shoulderbreaker. Ash the Mongoose gets up. Ash the Mongoose get nailed with a double axhandle chop from Eilas Acorn. ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - double axhandle chop!  
[Eilas Acorn short clothslines Ash the Mongoose. ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - Eilas Acorn executes a short clothesline.  
[Ash the Mongoose is up again. Eilas Acorn gets hit with a flying forearm right to the face. Eilas Acorn neck snaps Ash the Mongoose. Eilas Acorn with an Aztecan suplex on Ash the Mongoose sends him to the mat. Eilas Acorn gets back to his feet. Ash the Mongoose moves back to his feet. Ash the Mongoose hits a dragon suplex on Eilas Acorn. Now Ash the Mongoose standing. Bean the Dynamite moves back to his feet. Bean the Dynamite goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Eilas Acorn. Bean the Dynamite moves back to his feet. Eilas Acorn gets hit with a back heel kick. ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - back heel kick!  
[Bean the Dynamite applies an arm wrench to Eilas Acorn. ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - arm wrench!  
[Eilas Acorn moves back to his feet. Eilas Acorn hits Bean the Dynamite with a running powerbomb on to the mat. ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - Nice running powerbomb by Eilas Acorn.  
[Eilas Acorn drives a forearm into Bean the Dynamite. ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - Eilas Acorn executes a forearm smash.  
[Eilas Acorn gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - Bean the Dynamite executes a corkscrew armdrag.  
[Eilas Acorn gets up. Bean the Dynamite hits him with a back fist. Flying side kick by Eilas Acorn takes Bean the Dynamite off his feet. ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - flying side kick!  
[Now Eilas Acorn standing. Eilas Acorn hits a jumping elbow hrust on Bean the Dynamite. Bean the Dynamite moves back to his feet. Bean the Dynamite trys for a airplane spin but is not strong enough to lift Eilas Acorn.]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - This is quality sports entertainment!  
[Bean the Dynamite trys for a atomic drop but is not strong enough to lift Eilas Acorn gets taken down with an armdrag takedown. Bean the Dynamite gets hit with a back heel kick. Eilas Acorn grabs Bean the Dynamite and applies an arm wrench. Bean the Dynamite is hooked in a full nelson. Bean the Dynamite connects with a flying knee. Eilas Acorn goes down. Eilas Acorn slaps the face of Bean the Dynamite. Eilas Acorn gets up. Fang the Sniper uses a snap mare takeover on Bean the Dynamite. Bean the Dynamite climbs to his feet. Bean the Dynamite neck snaps Fang the Sniper. Fang the Sniper jumps from the top and nails Bean the Dynamite with a flying axhandle smash. Fang the Sniper puts Bean the Dynamite in an arm grapevine submission. Bean the Dynamite gets up. Bean the Dynamite low blows Fang the Sniper. Fang the Sniper gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Bean the Dynamite. Fang the Sniper moves back to his feet. Fang the Sniper picks up Bean the Dynamite and executes the cradle DDT. Fang the Sniper jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Bean the Dynamite. Fang the Sniper moves back to his feet. Fang the Sniper executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Bean the Dynamite. Fang the Sniper is back on his feet. Bean the Dynamite is back on his feet. Flying Tomahawk by Bean the Dynamite sends Fang the Sniper down to the mat. Fang the Sniper climbs to his feet. Fang the Sniper knifehand chops Bean the Dynamite. Crotch chop from Ash the Mongoose. Monkey Khan gets back to his feet. Ash the Mongoose hits the Samoan drop on Monkey Khan. Ash the Mongoose applies an arm wrench to Monkey Khan. Monkey Khan is up again. Monkey Khan hits Ash the Mongoose with a heart punch. Ash the Mongoose is up again. Monkey Khan gets elbowed to his midsection by Monkey Khan. Monkey Khan connects with a flying knee. Ash the Mongoose goes down. Ash the Mongoose gets up. Ash the Mongoose gouges Monkey Khan's eyes out. Ash the Mongoose jumps from the top and nails Monkey Khan with a flying axhandle smash. Ash the Mongoose executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Monkey Khan. Ash the Mongoose climbs to his feet. Monkey Khan gets back to his feet. After fight Ash the Mongoose rolls onto Antoine D Coolette connecting with a knee. Ash the Mongoose measures Antoine D Coolette up and drops a closed fist. Ash the Mongoose moves back to his feet. Ash the Mongoose executes a piledriver on Antoine D Coolette. Ash the Mongoose hits a frog splash on Antoine D Coolette. Ash the Mongoose throws Antoine D Coolette over the ropes. Antoine D Coolette was elimintated by Ash the Mongoose. ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - That will do it for Antoine D Coolette. He's been eliminated!  
[Bark the Polar Bear suplexes Ash the Mongoose. ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - Good power move by Bark the Polar Bear.  
[They lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Ash the Mongoose to the corner of the ring. They lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Ash the Mongoose to the corner of the ring. Bark the Polar Bear punches Ash the Mongoose repeatedly. Flying kick by Ash the Mongoose takes Bark the Polar Bear down. Bark the Polar Bear gets up. Ash the Mongoose low blows Bark the Polar Bear. Bark the Polar Bear gets back to his feet. Bark the Polar Bear clotheslines Ash the Mongoose. Ash the Mongoose trys for a hiptoss but is unable to lift Bark the Polar lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Ash the Mongoose to the corner of the ring. Vector The Crocodile climbs to his feet. Vector The Crocodile clotheslines Bark the Polar Bear. They lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Vector The Crocodile to the corner of the ring. They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Bark the Polar Bear to the corner of the ring. ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - Bark the Polar Bear takes a weak move.  
[Vector The Crocodile clotheslines Bark the Polar Bear. They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Bark the Polar Bear to the corner of the ring. Bark the Polar Bear with a powerful choke lift on Vector The Crocodile. ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - Nice chokelift by Bark the Polar Bear. The World Wrestling Federation is the number on wrestling program on television.  
[Bark the Polar Bear piledrives Vector The Crocodile. ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - The World Wrestling Federation is the number on wrestling program on television.  
[Manic the Hedgehog is up again. Manic the Hedgehog executes a jawbreakeron Ash the Mongoose. Manic the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Manic the Hedgehog executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Ash the Mongoose. ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - Ash the Mongoose takes a flying knee drop.  
[Manic the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Ash the Mongoose gets up. Ash the Mongoose with a headbutt on Manic the Hedgehog. Ash the Mongoose puts Manic the Hedgehog on the top rope and executes a superplex. Ash the Mongoose gets back to his feet. Manic the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Manic the Hedgehog gouges Ash the Mongoose's eyes out. Manic the Hedgehog slaps the face of Ash the Mongoose. Ash the Mongoose goes for a over the shoulder stomachbreaker but Manic the Hedgehog dodges the attack. ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - My God! What a match!  
[Ash the Mongoose shoulder tackles Manic the Hedgehog. Ash the Mongoose climbs to his feet. Ash the Mongoose hits Manic the Hedgehog with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Ash the Mongoose climbs to his feet. Ash the Mongoose puts Manic the Hedgehog in an arm grapevine submission. Ash the Mongoose jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Manic the Hedgehog. Manic the Hedgehog gets up. Monkey Khan with a headscissors takeover on Ash the Mongoose. ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - Monkey Khan with a headscissors takeover.  
[Monkey Khan stands up. Monkey Khan rolls onto Ash the Mongoose connecting with a knee. Now Ash the Mongoose standing. Ash the Mongoose monkey flips Monkey Khan onto the mat. ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - Monkey Khan takes a monkey flip.  
[Ash the Mongoose is back on his feet. Monkey Khan stands up. Monkey Khan uppercuts Ash the Mongoose. Monkey Khan executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Ash the Mongoose. Ash the Mongoose moves back to his feet. Monkey Khan gets snap suplexed by Ash the Mongoose. Ash the Mongoose sucks chants start in the crowd. Ash the Mongoose gets up. Ash the Mongoose climbs the turnbuckle and nails Monkey Khan with a flying bulldog. Monkey Khan climbs to his feet. Bark the Polar Bear piledrives Vector The Crocodile. ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - If Bark the Polar Bear keeps using moves like that power move he could win the match!  
[Bark the Polar Bear is speared by Fang the Sniper. ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - Good spear by Fang the Sniper.  
[Fang the Sniper gets up. Fang the Sniper climbs to the top rope and nails Bark the Polar Bear with a reverse flying elbow drop. Bark the Polar Bear moves back to his feet. Fang the Sniper trys for a backdrop but Bark the Polar Bear avoids it. Fang the Sniper trys for a brain buster but is not strong enough to lift Bark the Polar the Sniper bounces Bark the Polar Bear off the ropes and clotheslines him. Bark the Polar Bear gets back to his feet. They lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Fang the Sniper to the corner of the ring. ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - Bark the Polar Bear with a weak move.  
[Fang the Sniper strikes Bark the Polar Bear in the chest. Fang the Sniper hits a jumping elbow hrust on Bark the Polar Bear. Now Bark the Polar Bear standing. Fang the Sniper neck snaps Bark the Polar Bear. Fang the Sniper executes a headlock takedown. Bark the Polar Bear gets back to his feet. Fang the Sniper takes Bean the Dynamite down with a full nelson faceslam. Bean the Dynamite gets up. Manic the Hedgehog goes for a fisherman buster but Bark the Polar Bear dodges the attack. Manic the Hedgehog short lariats Bark the Polar Bear. Bark the Polar Bear punches Manic the Hedgehog repeatedly. Manic the Hedgehog grabs Bark the Polar Bear by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Manic the Hedgehog pins Bark the Polar Bear against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - Bark the Polar Bear takes a forearm choke.  
[Manic the Hedgehog applies the clawhold on Bark the Polar Bear. Eilas Acorn with a jumping DDT on Monkey Khan. Eilas Acorn gets back to his feet. After fight Fang the Sniper executes a corkscrew legdrop on Monkey Khan. Fang the Sniper stands up. Fang the Sniper hits the handspring moonsault on Monkey Khan. Fang the Sniper stands up. Monkey Khan gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Fang the Sniper. Fang the Sniper is back on his feet. Fang the Sniper fist drops Monkey Khan on the mat. Fang the Sniper sucks chants start in the crowd. Fang the Sniper tosses Monkey Khan to ringside. Monkey Khan was elimintated by Fang the Sniper. ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - Monkey Khan has been eliminated! After fight  
[Fang the Sniper climbs to the top turnbuckle and jumps off with an Air Sabu on Vector The Crocodile. Fang the Sniper is up again. Fang the Sniper grabs Vector The Crocodile and applies an arm wrench. Vector The Crocodile gets up. Fang the Sniper dropkicks Vector The Crocodile to the face. Fang the Sniper is up again. Fang the Sniper goes off the top nailing Vector The Crocodile with a flying elbow drop to the gut. Fang the Sniper sucks chants start in the crowd. Fang the Sniper gets up. Fang the Sniper throws Vector The Crocodile over the ropes. Vector The Crocodile was elimintated by Fang the Sniper. ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - Vector The Crocodile is out of here! After fight  
[Bark the Polar Bear punches Bean the Dynamite repeatedly. Bark the Polar Bear clotheslines Bean the Dynamite. Bark the Polar Bear clotheslines Bean the Dynamite. Bark the Polar Bear sucks chants start in the crowd. Bark the Polar Bear with a powerful choke lift on Bean the Dynamite. Bean the Dynamite is back on his feet. Bark the Polar Bear tosses Bean the Dynamite to ringside. Bean the Dynamite was elimintated by Bark the Polar Bear. ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - Bean the Dynamite is out of here!  
[Ash the Mongoose places Manic the Hedgehog over by the turnbuckle. Ash the Mongoose jumps off with a flying sommersault neckbreaker. Ash the Mongoose stands up. Manic the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Ash the Mongoose takes Manic the Hedgehog down with a knee. ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - Manic the Hedgehog takes a knee.  
[Manic the Hedgehog stands up. Manic the Hedgehog hits a koppo kick on Ash the Mongoose. Manic the Hedgehog goes to the top and executes a flying hip attack on Ash the Mongoose. Ash the Mongoose gets up. Flying side kick by Ash the Mongoose takes Manic the Hedgehog off his feet. ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - Ash the Mongoose with a flying side kick.  
[Ash the Mongoose climbs to his feet. Ash the Mongoose is hooked in a full nelson. Ash the Mongoose pokes Manic the Hedgehog in the eyes. ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - Ash the Mongoose executes a eye poke.  
[Manic the Hedgehog hits Ash the Mongoose with a Baba chop. ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - Baba Chop!  
[Manic the Hedgehog short clothslines Ash the Mongoose. ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - short clothesline!  
[Ash the Mongoose gets knocked on the ground and Manic the Hedgehog flips onto him. Ash the Mongoose is up again. Manic the Hedgehog trys for a snap suplex but Fang the Sniper avoids it. ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - My God! What a match!  
[Manic the Hedgehog executes an over the shoulder stomachbreaker on Fang the Sniper. Manic the Hedgehog chants start. Manic the Hedgehog climbs to the top of the turnbuckle and executes the diving headbutt on Fang the Sniper. Manic the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Fang the Sniper climbs to his feet. ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - What an outstanding match!  
[Manic the Hedgehog leg lariats Fang the Sniper, sending him to the mat. ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - Manic the Hedgehog executes a leg lariat.  
[Now Fang the Sniper standing. After fight Flying kick by Manic the Hedgehog takes Fang the Sniper down. Manic the Hedgehog gives Fang the Sniper a crotch chop. Manic the Hedgehog with a somersault splash on Fang the Sniper. Manic the Hedgehog chants start. Manic the Hedgehog stands up. Fang the Sniper gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Manic the Hedgehog. Manic the Hedgehog throws Fang the Sniper over the ropes. Fang the Sniper was elimintated by Manic the Hedgehog. ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - That will do it for Fang the Sniper. He's been eliminated!  
[Manic the Hedgehog executes a spinning back suplex on Eilas Acorn. Manic the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. After fight Manic the Hedgehog puts Eilas Acorn in an arm grapevine submission. Manic the Hedgehog chants start. Manic the Hedgehog jumps off of the turnbuckle nailing Eilas Acorn with an Asai Moonsault. Manic the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Manic the Hedgehog goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Eilas Acorn. Manic the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Manic the Hedgehog knee drops Eilas Acorn. Manic the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Manic the Hedgehog throws Eilas Acorn over the ropes. Eilas Acorn was elimintated by Manic the Hedgehog. ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - That will do it for Eilas Acorn. He's been eliminated!  
[Manic the Hedgehog trys for a side slam but Ash the Mongoose avoids it. Ash the Mongoose gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Manic the Hedgehog comes over and smashes Ash the Mongoose's head into it. Manic the Hedgehog executes a huge gutbuster on Ash the Mongoose. Ash the Mongoose is back on his feet. Ash the Mongoose kicks Manic the Hedgehog in the stomach. Ash the Mongoose stomps Manic the Hedgehog. ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - Ash the Mongoose executes a stomp.  
[Manic the Hedgehog stands up. Flying Tomahawk by Manic the Hedgehog sends Ash the Mongoose down to the mat. Manic the Hedgehog executes a corkscrew legdrop on Ash the Mongoose. Manic the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Manic the Hedgehog stomps Ash the Mongoose's head. Manic the Hedgehog knees Ash the Mongoose and rolls back to his feet. Manic the Hedgehog jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Ash the Mongoose. Manic the Hedgehog stands up. Manic the Hedgehog hits Ash the Mongoose with an elbowdrop. Manic the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Ash the Mongoose moves back to his feet. Manic the Hedgehog hits Ash the Mongoose with a rolling elbow smash to the face. ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - Ash the Mongoose takes a rolling elbow smash.  
[Manic the Hedgehog grabs Ash the Mongoose and applies an arm wrench. ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - arm wrench!  
[Ash the Mongoose moves back to his feet. Flying side kick by Manic the Hedgehog takes Ash the Mongoose off his feet. Manic the Hedgehog gets up. Now Ash the Mongoose standing. Manic the Hedgehog is t-bone suplexed by Ash the Mongoose. Ash the Mongoose stands up. Ash the Mongoose leaps up, swings around Bark the Polar Bear and DDT's him onto the mat. ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - Ash the Mongoose is doing quite well at this point in the match.  
[Ash the Mongoose slingshot elbow drops Manic the Hedgehog. ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - Ash the Mongoose with a slingshot elbow drop.  
[Ash the Mongoose goes for a leg drop but Manic the Hedgehog dodges the attack. Manic the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Ash the Mongoose slaps Manic the Hedgehog in the face. Ash the Mongoose stands up. Manic the Hedgehog brings Ash the Mongoose down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. Manic the Hedgehog measures Ash the Mongoose up and drops a closed fist. Manic the Hedgehog goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Ash the Mongoose. Manic the Hedgehog stands up. After fight Bark the Polar Bear clotheslines Ash the Mongoose. Bark the Polar Bear clotheslines Ash the Mongoose. Bark the Polar Bear sucks chants start in the crowd. Bark the Polar Bear punches Ash the Mongoose repeatedly. Bark the Polar Bear punches Ash the Mongoose repeatedly. Bark the Polar Bear tosses Ash the Mongoose to ringside. Ash the Mongoose was elimintated by Bark the Polar Bear. ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - That will do it for Ash the Mongoose. He's been eliminated! After fight  
[Manic the Hedgehog picks up Bark the Polar Bear and hits him with the Death Valley Driver. Manic the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Manic the Hedgehog executes a corkscrew legdrop on Bark the Polar Bear. Manic the Hedgehog chants start. Manic the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Manic the Hedgehog picks up Bark the Polar Bear and drops him neck first on the ropes. Manic the Hedgehog hits an electrifying flying sommersault headbutt on Bark the Polar Bear. Manic the Hedgehog stands up. Manic the Hedgehog tosses Bark the Polar Bear to ringside. Bark the Polar Bear was elimintated by Manic the Hedgehog. ]  
**Chris Thorndyke** - Bark the Polar Bear is out of here! Manic the Hedgehog has won the match!  
**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of the battle royal, and still Chaos Emerald champion, Manic the Hedgehog!


	16. A diva's debut week 13

**Ruby Cross vs. Amy Rose (Womens) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match for the Womens title. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 45 pounds, he holds the Womens title belt, Ruby Cross! (crowd cheers *****)

[Ruby Cross comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and his opponent, weighing in at 45 pounds, from Westside Island, Amy Rose! (crowd cheers *************)

[Amy Rose walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Ruby Cross tests out the ropes. Amy Rose walks around the ring. (ding, ding, ding) Ruby Cross rakes the face of Amy Rose in attempt to make a come back. Amy Rose pokes Ruby Cross in the eyes. Amy Rose gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Ruby Cross. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ruby Cross with a boot choke.

[Ruby Cross pokes Amy Rose in the eyes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ruby Cross with a eye poke.

[Amy Rose pulls Ruby Cross's hair. Amy Rose rakes the face of Ruby Cross in attempt to make a come back. Ruby Cross executes the brain buster on Amy Rose. Now Ruby Cross standing. Amy Rose is back on his feet. Ruby Cross applies an octopus strangle hold to Amy Rose, the ref doesn't know it, but he's choking Amy Rose. Princess Elise asks Amy Rose if he quits. ... ... ... Amy Rose is fighting the hold. Amy Rose escapes. Ruby Cross sends Amy Rose to ringside. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Ruby Cross chokes Amy Rose with a microphone cable. (..2) Ruby Cross pulls Amy Rose's hair. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Amy Rose takes a hair pull.

[(...3) A forearm choke by Ruby Cross nearly gets him disqualified. (...4) Ruby Cross bites Amy Rose's arm out of desparation. (...5) They head back into the ring. Ruby Cross grabs Amy Rose's head and hites him in the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ruby Cross with a face bite.

[Ruby Cross executes the brain buster on Amy Rose. Now Ruby Cross standing. Ruby Cross and Amy Rose go to the floor Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Ruby Cross cuts Amy Rose with a blade. Amy Rose is bleeding as a result. (..2) Ruby Cross puts Amy Rose in an arm grapevine submission. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ruby Cross with a arm grapevine.

[Amy Rose is up again. (...3) Amy Rose grabs Ruby Cross's head and hites him in the face. (...4) Ruby Cross slaps Amy Rose. (...5) They fight into the aisle. Amy Rose and Ruby Cross move back to ringside. They head back into the ring. Amy Rose slaps Ruby Cross. Ruby Cross hits Amy Rose with an earringer. Amy Rose slaps Ruby Cross. Ruby Cross rakes the face of Amy Rose in attempt to make a come back. Amy Rose bites Ruby Cross's arm out of desparation. Amy Rose sets Ruby Cross up DDTs him into the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That power move was very good.

[Amy Rose goes for a figure four. Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... ... ... ... (AHHHH!) Amy Rose breaks the hold. Amy Rose drags Ruby Cross to the floor. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Ruby Cross stands up. (..2) Ruby Cross gouges Amy Rose's eyes out. (...3) Amy Rose hits Ruby Cross with an earringer. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ruby Cross takes a earringer.

[(...4) Ruby Cross slaps Amy Rose. (...5) Amy Rose takes Ruby Cross into the ring. Amy Rose pokes Ruby Cross in the eyes. Amy Rose gouges Ruby Cross's eyes out. Amy Rose pulls Ruby Cross's hair. Ruby Cross executes a neck scissors on Amy Rose. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Good neck scissors by Ruby Cross.

[Ruby Cross gets back to his feet. Ruby Cross drags Amy Rose to the floor. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Amy Rose gets up. (..2) Amy Rose grabs Ruby Cross's head and hites him in the face. (...3) Amy Rose rakes the face of Ruby Cross in attempt to make a come back. Ruby Cross executes a neck scissors on Amy Rose. Ruby Cross grabs Amy Rose's arm, drops down, and has him in an arm grapevine. Amy Rose climbs to his feet. Ruby Cross and Amy Rose move back into the ring. Ruby Cross pokes Amy Rose in the eyes. Ruby Cross executes the brain buster on Amy Rose. Ruby Cross climbs to his feet. Amy Rose moves back to his feet. Ruby Cross grabs Amy Rose's leg and takes him down, then locks his leg. Princess Elise asks Amy Rose if he quits. ... Amy Rose is fighting the hold. ... (AHHHH!) ... (AHHHH!) ... ... ... ... Amy Rose is fighting the hold. ... ... ... Amy Rose is fighting the hold. Amy Rose taps out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ruby Cross has won the match!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, and still Womens champion, Ruby Cross!

**10 Man Battle Royal (Over The Top Battle Royal) (Non-Title Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - The following is a 10 man Over The Top Battle Royal battle royal.

[All 10 men are at the ring. (the bell rings) Knuckles the Enchida executes the guillotine choke on Duck "Bill" Platypus. Knuckles the Enchida gets up. Knuckles the Enchida goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Duck "Bill" Platypus. Now Knuckles the Enchida standing. Now Duck "Bill" Platypus standing. Knuckles the Enchida rakes his fingers across Duck "Bill" Platypus's back. Duck "Bill" Platypus delivers a low blow to Knuckles the Enchida. Knuckles the Enchida gets back to his feet. Flying kick by Knuckles the Enchida takes Duck "Bill" Platypus down. Knuckles the Enchida executes a corkscrew legdrop on Duck "Bill" Platypus. Knuckles the Enchida is up again. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets knocked on the ground and Knuckles the Enchida flips onto him. Duck "Bill" Platypus moves back to his feet. After getadvantage m-wnum = 10 Duck "Bill" Platypus hits Knuckles the Enchida with a single arm DDT. Duck "Bill" Platypus chants start. Knuckles the Enchida is up again. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is how wrestling should be!

[Duck "Bill" Platypus trys for a hiptoss but is unable to lift Knuckles the "Bill" Platypus hits Knuckles the Enchida with a heart punch. Knuckles the Enchida climbs to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus tackles Knuckles the Enchida. Now Knuckles the Enchida standing. Duck "Bill" Platypus uses a snap mare takeover on Knuckles the Enchida. Knuckles the Enchida pins Duck "Bill" Platypus against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Knuckles the Enchida superkicks Duck "Bill" Platypus. Duck "Bill" Platypus drives a forearm into Knuckles the Enchida. Knuckles the Enchida drives a forearm into Duck "Bill" Platypus. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Knuckles the Enchida executes a forearm smash.

[A flying shoulder block send Duck "Bill" Platypus to the mat. Now Knuckles the Enchida standing. Knuckles the Enchida kicks Duck "Bill" Platypus on the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - stomp!

[Duck "Bill" Platypus gets back to his feet. Eilas Acorn hits the flying legdrop across Aaron the Enchida's neck. Eilas Acorn chants start. Eilas Acorn stomps Aaron the Enchida's head. Aaron the Enchida gets back to his feet. Eilas Acorn grabs Aaron the Enchida by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Aaron the Enchida legsweeps Eilas Acorn. Aaron the Enchida hits Eilas Acorn with the back of his elbow. Eilas Acorn hits a koppo kick on Aaron the Enchida. Aaron the Enchida climbs to his feet. Aaron the Enchida trys for a jumping DDT but Eilas Acorn avoids it. Aaron the Enchida hits Eilas Acorn with a headbutt to the mid-section. Aaron the Enchida hits a flying karate chop right to Eilas Acorn's neck. Eilas Acorn grabs Aaron the Enchida's leg and takes him down. Aaron the Enchida moves back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida hits Eilas Acorn with a rolling elbow smash to the face. Aaron the Enchida measures Eilas Acorn up and drops a closed fist. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Aaron the Enchida executes a fist drop.

[Aaron the Enchida gets up. Knuckles the Enchida chokes Azure Wolfson with his boot. Knuckles the Enchida chants start. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That choke was very good.

[]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Knuckles the Enchida's momma would be proud!

[Eilas Acorn hits Charmy Bee with the spinebuster slam. Eilas Acorn is up again. Charmy Bee gets back to his feet. Eilas Acorn hits Charmy Bee with an earringer. Eilas Acorn punches Charmy Bee in the gut. Eilas Acorn bends over as Charmy Bee elbows him in the midsection. Charmy Bee gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Eilas Acorn executes a elbowsmash.

[Charmy Bee gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Eilas Acorn. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Charmy Bee executes a jumping neck snap.

[Charmy Bee hits a jumping elbow hrust on Eilas Acorn. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Charmy Bee executes a jumping elbow thrust.

[Charmy Bee hits Eilas Acorn with an elbowdrop. Eilas Acorn gets back to his feet. Eilas Acorn executes the German suplex on Charmy Bee. Eilas Acorn chants start. Eilas Acorn gets back to his feet. Eilas Acorn executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Charmy Bee. Eilas Acorn grabs Charmy Bee and applies an arm wrench. Eilas Acorn fist drops Charmy Bee on the mat. Eilas Acorn moves back to his feet. Charmy Bee moves back to his feet. Antoine D Coolette gets up. After fight Antoine D Coolette measures Lightling Lynx up and drops a closed fist. Antoine D Coolette gets back to his feet. Antoine D Coolette goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Lightling Lynx. Antoine D Coolette trys for a piledriver but is unable to lift Lightling D Coolette hits an electrifying flying sommersault headbutt on Lightling Lynx. Antoine D Coolette is up again. Now Lightling Lynx standing. Antoine D Coolette throws Lightling Lynx over the ropes. Lightling Lynx was elimintated by Antoine D Coolette. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Lightling Lynx is out of here!

[Fang the Sniper trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Eilas the Sniper is up again. Fang the Sniper hits a kneeling headbutt to Eilas Acorn's groin. Eilas Acorn moves back to his feet. Eilas Acorn kicks Fang the Sniper in the back of the leg. Fang the Sniper is back on his feet. Fang the Sniper executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Eilas Acorn. Eilas Acorn is back on his feet. Eilas Acorn delivers a low blow to Fang the Sniper. Fang the Sniper gets back to his feet. Fang the Sniper uses a running lariat to take Eilas Acorn down. Fang the Sniper gives Azure Wolfson a crotch chop. Fang the Sniper fist drops Azure Wolfson on the mat. Azure Wolfson moves back to his feet. Fang the Sniper takes Azure Wolfson off his feet with a short-arm clothesline Azure Wolfson gets up. Azure Wolfson comes from behind and bulldogs Fang the Sniper. Azure Wolfson gets back to his feet. Azure Wolfson grabs Fang the Sniper and applies an arm wrench. Fang the Sniper gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Azure Wolfson. Azure Wolfson is back on his feet. Azure Wolfson kicks Fang the Sniper on the mat. Now Fang the Sniper standing. Bean the Dynamite gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Fang the Sniper. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - jumping neck snap!

[Bean the Dynamite punches Fang the Sniper in the gut. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - fist to midsection!

[Fang the Sniper bounces Bean the Dynamite off the ropes and faceslams him onto the mat. Fang the Sniper stands up. Bean the Dynamite is up again. Bean the Dynamite hits Fang the Sniper with a Baba chop. Bean the Dynamite discus punches Fang the Sniper. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bean the Dynamite with a discus punch.

[Fang the Sniper is up again. Fang the Sniper executes the brain buster on Bean the Dynamite. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - If Fang the Sniper keeps using moves like that brain buster he could win the match!

[Fang the Sniper moves back to his feet. Fang the Sniper executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Bean the Dynamite. Fang the Sniper gets back to his feet. Fang the Sniper grabs Bean the Dynamite by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Fang the Sniper hiptosses Bean the Dynamite. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fang the Sniper executes a hiptoss.

[Bean the Dynamite gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Fang the Sniper. Bean the Dynamite climbs to his feet. Fang the Sniper executes the jumping sidekick on Bean the Dynamite. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fang the Sniper with a jumping sidekick.

[Fang the Sniper executes a corkscrew legdrop on Bean the Dynamite. Fang the Sniper gets up. Charmy Bee trys for a top-rope Death Valley Driver but Azure Wolfson avoids it. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - I wish every match could be like this!

[Flying somersault drop kick by Charmy Bee puts him back in the match. Charmy Bee gets back to his feet. Charmy Bee hits Azure Wolfson with an elbowdrop. Charmy Bee stands up. Azure Wolfson is back on his feet. Charmy Bee executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Azure Wolfson. Now Azure Wolfson standing. Azure Wolfson monkey flips Charmy Bee onto the mat. Azure Wolfson climbs to his feet. Charmy Bee stands up. Charmy Bee slaps both sides of Azure Wolfson's head out of desperation. Charmy Bee tries to even the match with a flying shoulder block. Charmy Bee moves back to his feet. Charmy Bee hits Azure Wolfson with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Charmy Bee with a elbowdrop.

[Now Charmy Bee standing. Azure Wolfson stands up. Knuckles the Enchida executes the German suplex on Charmy Bee. Knuckles the Enchida chants start. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Good German suplex by Knuckles the Enchida.

[Knuckles the Enchida stands up. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - My God! What a match!

[Bean the Dynamite kicks Fang the Sniper in the stomach and executes the sitdown face slam. Fang the Sniper gets back to his feet. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fang the Sniper could use some help about now. After fight

[Running neckbreaker drop executed by Antoine D Coolette takes Aaron the Enchida down hard. Antoine D Coolette goes off the turnbuckle with a flying sommersault splash. Antoine D Coolette is up again. Antoine D Coolette executes a corkscrew legdrop on Aaron the Enchida. Antoine D Coolette stands up. Aaron the Enchida climbs to his feet. Antoine D Coolette hits Aaron the Enchida with a Baba chop. Antoine D Coolette chants start. Antoine D Coolette throws Aaron the Enchida over the ropes. Aaron the Enchida was elimintated by Antoine D Coolette. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Aaron the Enchida has been eliminated!

[Azure Wolfson hits a running forearm smash on Knuckles the Enchida's face. Knuckles the Enchida is up again. After fight Antoine D Coolette grabs Knuckles the Enchida's head and DDT's him on the mat. Antoine D Coolette gets back to his feet. Antoine D Coolette puts Knuckles the Enchida in an arm grapevine submission. Antoine D Coolette hits the handspring moonsault on Knuckles the Enchida. Now Antoine D Coolette standing. Antoine D Coolette hits Knuckles the Enchida with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Knuckles the Enchida gets up. Antoine D Coolette throws Knuckles the Enchida over the ropes. Knuckles the Enchida was elimintated by Antoine D Coolette. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Knuckles the Enchida is out of here! After fight

[Eilas Acorn executes the guillotine choke on Charmy Bee. Eilas Acorn chants start. Now Charmy Bee standing. Charmy Bee gets up off the ground and Eilas Acorn hits him with a flying dropkick. Now Eilas Acorn standing. Eilas Acorn jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Charmy Bee. Eilas Acorn goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Charmy Bee. Eilas Acorn chants start. Eilas Acorn is back on his feet. Eilas Acorn throws Charmy Bee to the floor. Charmy Bee was elimintated by Eilas Acorn. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Charmy Bee is out of here!

[Fang the Sniper with a jumping DDT on Duck "Bill" Platypus. Fang the Sniper climbs to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus moves back to his feet. Fang the Sniper brings Duck "Bill" Platypus down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fang the Sniper executes a Mexican armdrag takedown.

[Duck "Bill" Platypus gets knocked on the ground and Fang the Sniper flips onto him. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets hit with a back heel kick. Duck "Bill" Platypus stands up. Fang the Sniper is hit with a backward kick. Now Fang the Sniper standing. Fang the Sniper hits Duck "Bill" Platypus with a heart punch. Fang the Sniper rolls onto Duck "Bill" Platypus connecting with a knee. Fang the Sniper jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Duck "Bill" Platypus. Duck "Bill" Platypus is back on his feet. Spinning neck-breaker from Duck "Bill" Platypus takes Fang the Sniper down. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That spinning neck-breaker was very good.

[Duck "Bill" Platypus jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Fang the Sniper. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets up. Duck "Bill" Platypus kicks Fang the Sniper on the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fang the Sniper takes a stomp.

[Duck "Bill" Platypus executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Fang the Sniper. Duck "Bill" Platypus goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Fang the Sniper. Duck "Bill" Platypus moves back to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus trys for a belly-to-back suplex but is unable to lift Fang the the Sniper picks up Duck "Bill" Platypus and executes the cradle DDT. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Good cradle DDT by Fang the Sniper.

[Fang the Sniper climbs to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus climbs to his feet. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fang the Sniper's momma would be proud!

[Bean the Dynamite trys for a shoulderbreaker but is not strong enough to lift Duck "Bill" the Dynamite trys for a dragon screw but is unable to lift Duck "Bill" "Bill" Platypus pins Bean the Dynamite against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Bean the Dynamite goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Duck "Bill" Platypus. Bean the Dynamite measures Duck "Bill" Platypus up and drops a closed fist. Now Bean the Dynamite standing. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets back to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus is hit with a backward kick. Bean the Dynamite grabs Duck "Bill" Platypus and applies an arm wrench. Duck "Bill" Platypus takes a slap to the face from Bean the Dynamite. Now Bean the Dynamite standing. Bean the Dynamite hits Duck "Bill" Platypus with the back of his elbow. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Duck "Bill" Platypus takes a back elbow.

[Duck "Bill" Platypus piledrives Bean the Dynamite into the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is how wrestling should be!

[Duck "Bill" Platypus gives Bean the Dynamite a reverse neckbreaker. Now Duck "Bill" Platypus standing. Bean the Dynamite climbs to his feet. Bean the Dynamite executes a jawbreakeron Duck "Bill" Platypus. Bean the Dynamite moves back to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus moves back to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus short clothslines Bean the Dynamite. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bean the Dynamite takes a short clothesline.

[Bean the Dynamite climbs to his feet. Bean the Dynamite delivers a kick to the head of Duck "Bill" Platypus. Duck "Bill" Platypus hits Bean the Dynamite with a headbutt to the mid-section. Duck "Bill" Platypus with an illegal chokehold on Bean the Dynamite. Duck "Bill" Platypus fist drops Bean the Dynamite on the mat. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets up. Duck "Bill" Platypus knees Bean the Dynamite and rolls back to his feet. Bean the Dynamite gets back to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus double underhook faceslams Bean the Dynamite hard to the Bean the Dynamite. Bean the Dynamite nails Duck "Bill" Platypus with a huge slingshot sommersault splash. Bean the Dynamite sucks chants start in the crowd. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Nice slingshot sommersault splash by Bean the Dynamite.

[Bean the Dynamite stands up. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - My God! What a match!

[Bean the Dynamite hits the Scorpion Death Drop on Azure Wolfson! Bean the Dynamite knees Azure Wolfson and rolls back to his feet. Now Azure Wolfson standing. Flying sommersault drop kick by Azure Wolfson puts him back in the match. Azure Wolfson is up again. Bean the Dynamite is up again. Azure Wolfson gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. Azure Wolfson gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Bean the Dynamite. Bean the Dynamite is up again. Bean the Dynamite executes a corkscrew legdrop on Azure Wolfson. Bean the Dynamite is back on his feet. After fight Bean the Dynamite rakes the face of Antoine D Coolette in attempt to make a come back. Bean the Dynamite with a Russian legsweep on Antoine D Coolette. Bean the Dynamite sucks chants start in the crowd. Bean the Dynamite climbs to his feet. Bean the Dynamite goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Antoine D Coolette. Bean the Dynamite gets up. Antoine D Coolette stands up. Bean the Dynamite trys for a side belly-to-belly suplex but is unable to lift Antoine D the Dynamite throws Antoine D Coolette over the ropes. Antoine D Coolette was elimintated by Bean the Dynamite. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Antoine D Coolette is out of here!

[Bean the Dynamite trys for a cradle suplex but is not strong enough to lift Eilas Acorn.]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The World Wrestling Federation is the number on wrestling program on television.

[Eilas Acorn trys for a backspin DDT but Bean the Dynamite avoids it. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is how wrestling should be!

[Eilas Acorn monkey flips Bean the Dynamite onto the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Eilas Acorn with a monkey flip.

[Eilas Acorn stands up. Eilas Acorn executes a corkscrew legdrop on Bean the Dynamite. Eilas Acorn knees Bean the Dynamite and rolls back to his feet. Bean the Dynamite gets back to his feet. Eilas Acorn is bounced off the ropes and hit with the rocker dropper. Bean the Dynamite takes Eilas Acorn down with an Arabian Facebuster. Bean the Dynamite is up again. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - My God! What a match! After fight

[Bean the Dynamite jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Eilas Acorn. Bean the Dynamite is back on his feet. Bean the Dynamite leg drops the throat of Eilas Acorn. Bean the Dynamite sucks chants start in the crowd. Bean the Dynamite hits Eilas Acorn with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Bean the Dynamite gives Eilas Acorn a reverse neckbreaker. Bean the Dynamite gets up. Bean the Dynamite tosses Eilas Acorn to ringside. Eilas Acorn was elimintated by Bean the Dynamite. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Eilas Acorn is out of here!

[Fang the Sniper trys for a pumphandle slam but is not strong enough to lift Azure the Sniper trys for a double underhook suplex but is not strong enough to lift Azure fight Fang the Sniper puts Duck "Bill" Platypus in an arm grapevine submission. Fang the Sniper goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Duck "Bill" Platypus. Fang the Sniper climbs to his feet. Fang the Sniper dives head first into Duck "Bill" Platypus. Fang the Sniper gets back to his feet. Fang the Sniper puts Duck "Bill" Platypus in an arm grapevine submission. Fang the Sniper sucks chants start in the crowd. Fang the Sniper throws Duck "Bill" Platypus to the floor. Duck "Bill" Platypus was elimintated by Fang the Sniper. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Duck "Bill" Platypus is out of here!

[Azure Wolfson goes for a rocker dropper but Fang the Sniper dodges the attack. Bean the Dynamite trys for a brain buster but is not strong enough to lift Azure Wolfson.]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The World Wrestling Federation is the number on wrestling program on television.

[Bean the Dynamite strikes Azure Wolfson in the chest. Flying kick by Azure Wolfson takes Bean the Dynamite down. Now Bean the Dynamite standing. Bean the Dynamite tackles Azure Wolfson to the mat. Bean the Dynamite stands up. Now Azure Wolfson standing. Bean the Dynamite gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. Bean the Dynamite is up again. A flying shoulder block send Azure Wolfson to the mat. Now Bean the Dynamite standing. Now Azure Wolfson standing. Bean the Dynamite pokes Azure Wolfson in the eyes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - eye poke!

[Bean the Dynamite get whipped into the corner and Azure Wolfson follows himin with an avalanche. Azure Wolfson chants start. After fight Fang the Sniper catches Bean the Dynamite leg, but Bean the Dynamite reverses it with an enzuigiri to Fang the Sniper's head. Bean the Dynamite jabs Fang the Sniper. Bean the Dynamite kicks Fang the Sniper in the stomach. Bean the Dynamite sucks chants start in the crowd. Bean the Dynamite executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Fang the Sniper. Now Bean the Dynamite standing. Bean the Dynamite tosses Fang the Sniper to ringside. Fang the Sniper was elimintated by Bean the Dynamite. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That will do it for Fang the Sniper. He's been eliminated! After fight

[Bean the Dynamite takes a slap to the face from Azure Wolfson. Azure Wolfson stands up. Azure Wolfson applies the clawhold on Bean the Dynamite. Azure Wolfson executes a flying sommersault bodyblock on Bean the Dynamite from off the top rope. Azure Wolfson chants start. Azure Wolfson gets up. Azure Wolfson puts Bean the Dynamite in an arm grapevine submission. Azure Wolfson tosses Bean the Dynamite to ringside. Bean the Dynamite was elimintated by Azure Wolfson. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That will do it for Bean the Dynamite. He's been eliminated! We've got ourselves a winner!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of the battle royal, Azure Wolfson!


	17. Super Survivor

**Team Mephiles vs. Team Sonic (Non-Title Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match tag match. On there way to the ring at this time, Team Mephiles!

[Team Mephiles come to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and their opponents, the team of Team Sonic.

[Team Sonic walk to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this match. Bean the Dynamite gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Sonic the hedgehog. Bean the Dynamite executes a pumphandle suplex on Sonic the hedgehog. (ding, ding, ding) Sonic the hedgehog executes the guillotine choke on Bean the Dynamite. Sonic the hedgehog is back on his feet. Bean the Dynamite gets hit with the shooting star press from Sonic the hedgehog. The ref starts the count. ...1 ...2 Bean the Dynamite kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Sonic the hedgehog should have known he wouldn't win the match with that.

[Bean the Dynamite climbs to his feet. Sonic the hedgehog brings in Aaron the Enchida for Team Sonic. Aaron the Enchida is back on his feet. Aaron the Enchida uses a snap mare takeover on Bean the Dynamite. Aaron the Enchida tags Espio the Chameleon. Bean the Dynamite executes the guillotine choke on Espio the Chameleon. Bean the Dynamite is back on his feet. Espio the Chameleon is up again. Espio the Chameleon legsweeps Bean the Dynamite. Bean the Dynamite gets back to his feet. Bean the Dynamite grabs Espio the Chameleon's arm and strkes his chest. Bean the Dynamite is hit with a backward kick. Bean the Dynamite moves back to his feet. Espio the Chameleon spinning mule kicks Bean the Dynamite. Espio the Chameleon makes the tag to Manic the Hedgehog. Manic the Hedgehog puts Bean the Dynamite in the achilles tendon hold. Azure Wolfson rolls onto Bean the Dynamite connecting with a knee. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bean the Dynamite is being double teamed!

[Bean the Dynamite trys for a power move but Azure Wolfson avoids it. Bean the Dynamite climbs to his feet. Bean the Dynamite apllies the camel clutch on Azure Wolfson. The referee is checking the situation. ... (AHHHH!) ... (AHHHH!) ... (AHHHH!) ... Bean the Dynamite breaks the hold. Bean the Dynamite trys for a dragon suplex but is not strong enough to lift Azure the Dynamite puts Azure Wolfson in the hangman submission. Referee Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... Bean the Dynamite tightens the hold. ... Bean the Dynamite tightens the hold. ... Azure Wolfson is fighting the hold. ... (AHHHH!) Azure Wolfson escapes. Bean the Dynamite drags Azure Wolfson to the floor. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) (..2) Bean the Dynamite shoulder tackles Azure Wolfson. Bean the Dynamite is up again. Azure Wolfson is up again. (...3) Azure Wolfson with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Bean the Dynamite. Azure Wolfson gets up. Bean the Dynamite is back on his feet. (...4) Bean the Dynamite discus punches Azure Wolfson. Azure Wolfson climbs to his feet. (...5) They head back into the ring. Azure Wolfson puts Bean the Dynamite on the top rope and executes a superplex. Azure Wolfson is up again. Aaron the Enchida tagged in by Manic the Hedgehog. Espio the Chameleon leg drops the throat of Bean the Dynamite. Manic the Hedgehog executes the guillotine choke on Bean the Dynamite. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bean the Dynamite is being double teamed!

[Bean the Dynamite puts Manic the Hedgehog in the achilles tendon hold. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bean the Dynamite with a achilles tendon hold.

[Bean the Dynamite is up again. Aaron the Enchida tags Sonic the hedgehog. Sonic the hedgehog with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Bean the Dynamite. Azure Wolfson hits him with a back fist. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is just awefull! Bean the Dynamite is being double teamed!

[Bean the Dynamite gets hit with a flying forearm right to the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - flying forearm!

[Sonic the hedgehog tags in Aaron the Enchida. Aaron the Enchida executes a corkscrew legdrop on Bean the Dynamite. Aaron the Enchida goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Bean the Dynamite. Espio the Chameleon knees Bean the Dynamite and rolls back to his feet. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is just awefull! Bean the Dynamite is being double teamed!

[Bean the Dynamite trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Espio the the Dynamite gets up. Bean the Dynamite drags Espio the Chameleon to the floor. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Bean the Dynamite with a headscissors takeover on Espio the Chameleon. Now Espio the Chameleon standing. (..2) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - What an outstanding match!

[Bean the Dynamite climbs to the top turnbuckle and executes a somersault legdrop on Espio the Chameleon. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Nice somersault legdrop by Bean the Dynamite.

[Bean the Dynamite moves back to his feet. Espio the Chameleon is up again. Bean the Dynamite takes Espio the Chameleon into the ring. Bean the Dynamite trys for a choke lift but is not strong enough to lift Espio the the Dynamite locks him in the arm hammerlock submission. Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... Bean the Dynamite tightens the hold. ... (AHHHH!) ... Espio the Chameleon escapes. Aaron the Enchida tags in Azure Wolfson. Silver the Hedgehog suplexes Bean the Dynamite. Manic the Hedgehog suplexes Bean the Dynamite. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is just awefull! Bean the Dynamite is being double teamed!

[Bean the Dynamite goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Manic the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - flying sitdown splash!

[Bean the Dynamite stands up. Bean the Dynamite hits Manic the Hedgehog with an elbowdrop. Bean the Dynamite is up again. Azure Wolfson tags in Manic the Hedgehog. Manic the Hedgehog stands up. Manic the Hedgehog uses a closed fist on Bean the Dynamite. Flying sommersault drop kick by Manic the Hedgehog puts him back in the match. Bean the Dynamite stands up. Manic the Hedgehog gets hit with a back heel kick. Manic the Hedgehog gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Bean the Dynamite. Manic the Hedgehog gets hit with the shooting star press from Bean the Dynamite. Princess Elise counts. ...1 ...2 Manic the Hedgehog kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bean the Dynamite should have known better than to try for a shooting star press at this point in the match.

[Aaron the Enchida tagged in by Manic the Hedgehog. Bean the Dynamite grabs Aaron the Enchida's leg and takes him down. Aaron the Enchida is up again. Bean the Dynamite get nailed with a double axhandle chop from Aaron the Enchida. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bean the Dynamite takes a double axhandle chop.

[Aaron the Enchida tags Espio the Chameleon. Bean the Dynamite trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Espio the the Dynamite drags Espio the Chameleon to the floor. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bean the Dynamite can't get a pin at ringside.

[Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Espio the Chameleon dropkicks Bean the Dynamite. (..2) Espio the Chameleon swings a Steel chair and hits Bean the Dynamite. Bean the Dynamite is bleeding as a result. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Espio the Chameleon is doing quite well at this point in the match.

[Espio the Chameleon knee drops Bean the Dynamite. Espio the Chameleon moves back to his feet. Espio the Chameleon and Bean the Dynamite move back into the ring. Espio the Chameleon knee drops Bean the Dynamite. Now Espio the Chameleon standing. Bean the Dynamite brings in Lightling Lynx for Team Mephiles. Espio the Chameleon executes a corkscrew legdrop on Lightling Lynx. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - corkscrew legdrop!

[Espio the Chameleon moves back to his feet. Espio the Chameleon tags Aaron the Enchida. Lightling Lynx clotheslines Aaron the Enchida. Lightling Lynx tags in Antoine D Coolette. Aaron the Enchida puts Antoine D Coolette in an arm grapevine submission. Antoine D Coolette moves back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida strikes Antoine D Coolette in the chest. Antoine D Coolette was elimintated by Aaron the Enchida. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Antoine D Coolette has been eliminated!

[Aaron the Enchida with a somersault splash on Bean the Dynamite. Aaron the Enchida chants start. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That somersault splash was very good.

[Aaron the Enchida gets back to his feet. Bean the Dynamite is locked in the elbow submission by Aaron the Enchida. Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... Aaron the Enchida tightens the hold. ... Bean the Dynamite is fighting the hold. Bean the Dynamite escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The World Wrestling Federation is the number on wrestling program on television.

[Aaron the Enchida hits the flying legdrop across Bean the Dynamite's neck. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Nice flying legdrop by Aaron the Enchida.

[Aaron the Enchida drags Bean the Dynamite to the floor. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bean the Dynamite will have to watch out for weapons at ringside.

[Princess Elise starts the count (.1) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Blood is all over ringside.

[(..2) Aaron the Enchida rolls onto Bean the Dynamite connecting with a knee. Bean the Dynamite climbs to his feet. (...3) Bean the Dynamite slaps Aaron the Enchida. (...4) Bean the Dynamite chops Aaron the Enchida. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Aaron the Enchida takes a chop.

[(...5) Aaron the Enchida takes Bean the Dynamite into the ring. Aaron the Enchida uses a closed fist on Bean the Dynamite. Aaron the Enchida brings in Azure Wolfson for Team Sonic. They lockup. Eilas Acorn sends Bean the Dynamite to the corner of the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is just awefull! Bean the Dynamite is being double teamed!

[Bean the Dynamite executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Eilas Acorn. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - flying knee drop!

[Bean the Dynamite gets up. Bean the Dynamite jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Eilas Acorn. Bean the Dynamite is back on his feet. Bean the Dynamite hits Eilas Acorn with a rolling elbow smash to the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bean the Dynamite with a rolling elbow smash.

[Eilas Acorn is up again. Japanese armdrag take down from Bean the Dynamite send Eilas Acorn to the mat. Bean the Dynamite and Eilas Acorn go to the floor Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Bean the Dynamite trys for a tiger driver but is not strong enough to lift Eilas the Dynamite takes Eilas Acorn into the ring. Bean the Dynamite climbs the turnbuckle and nails Eilas Acorn with a flying bulldog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Nice flying bulldog by Bean the Dynamite.

[Bean the Dynamite moves back to his feet. Eilas Acorn is locked in the half Boston by Bean the Dynamite. Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... Bean the Dynamite tightens the hold. ... Eilas Acorn is fighting the hold. Bean the Dynamite breaks the hold. Bean the Dynamite climbs to the top rope and nails Eilas Acorn with a reverse flying elbow drop. Eilas Acorn gets back to his feet. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The World Wrestling Federation is the number on wrestling program on television.

[Aaron the Enchida tagged in by Azure Wolfson. Eilas Acorn spins aroround Bean the Dynamite's back and DDT's him into the mat. Eilas Acorn double underhook faceslams Bean the Dynamite hard to the Bean the Dynamite. Sonic the hedgehog gouges Bean the Dynamite's eyes out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bean the Dynamite is being double teamed!

[Bean the Dynamite trys for a dragon screw but is unable to lift Sonic the the Enchida tags Silver the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog suplexes Bean the Dynamite. Aaron the Enchida legsweeps Bean the Dynamite. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Come on ref! Do something! Bean the Dynamite is being double teamed!

[Aaron the Enchida hiptosses Bean the Dynamite. Bean the Dynamite gets hit with the shooting star press from Aaron the Enchida. Referee Princess Elise makes the count. ...1 ...2 Bean the Dynamite kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Aaron the Enchida should have known better than to try for a shooting star press at this point in the match.

[Flying sommersault drop kick by Aaron the Enchida puts him back in the match. Bean the Dynamite gets hit with the shooting star press from Aaron the Enchida. Princess Elise counts. ...1 Bean the Dynamite escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Aaron the Enchida should have known he wouldn't win the match with that.

[Bean the Dynamite is back on his feet. Bean the Dynamite tackles Aaron the Enchida. Aaron the Enchida gets hit with the shooting star press from Bean the Dynamite. The ref starts the count. ...1 ...2 Aaron the Enchida kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - You just can't win this early in a match. Especially with an opponent like Aaron the Enchida.

[Now Aaron the Enchida standing. Bean the Dynamite low blows Aaron the Enchida. Aaron the Enchida gets hit with the shooting star press from Bean the Dynamite. Princess Elise counts. ...1 Aaron the Enchida escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bean the Dynamite should have known he wouldn't win the match with that.

[Bean the Dynamite trys for a monkey flip but is unable to lift Aaron the the Dynamite brings in Nack the Weasel for Team Mephiles. Silver the Hedgehog executes the guillotine choke on Nack the Weasel. Silver the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Nack the Weasel is up again. Silver the Hedgehog gets elbowed to his midsection by Silver the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - elbow to midsection!

[Silver the Hedgehog does a cartwheel and kicks Nack the Weasel in the face. Nack the Weasel moves back to his feet. Nack the Weasel rakes the face of Silver the Hedgehog in attempt to make a come back. Bean the Dynamite tagged in by Nack the Weasel. Lightling Lynx slaps Silver the Hedgehog in the face. Bean the Dynamite executes a neck-breaker on Silver the Hedgehog. Jet the Hawk suplexes Silver the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Silver the Hedgehog is being double teamed!

[Jet the Hawk goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Silver the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk executes a flying double foot stomp.

[Jet the Hawk moves back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida tagged in by Silver the Hedgehog. Bean the Dynamite catches Azure Wolfson leg, but Azure Wolfson reverses it with an enzuigiri to Bean the Dynamite's head. Azure Wolfson executes a belly-to-belly suplex on Bean the Dynamite. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is just awefull! Bean the Dynamite is being double teamed!

[Azure Wolfson punches Bean the Dynamite in the gut. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - fist to midsection!

[Bean the Dynamite double underhook faceslams Azure Wolfson hard to the Azure Wolfson. Bean the Dynamite brings in Mephiles the Dark for Team Mephiles. Mephiles the Dark climbs to his feet. Mephiles the Dark pokes Aaron the Enchida in the eyes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Aaron the Enchida takes a eye poke.

[Mephiles the Dark tags Lightling Lynx. Flying side kick by Lightling Lynx takes Aaron the Enchida off his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog tagged in by Lightling Lynx. Scourge the Hedgehog gets up. Aaron the Enchida gets knocked on the ground and Scourge the Hedgehog flips onto him. Scourge the Hedgehog is up again. Aaron the Enchida climbs to his feet. Aaron the Enchida with a high crossbody on Scourge the Hedgehog. Aaron the Enchida gets up. Scourge the Hedgehog gets knocked on the ground and Aaron the Enchida flips onto him. Scourge the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida brings in Espio the Chameleon for Team Sonic. Espio the Chameleon hits him with a back fist. Scourge the Hedgehog tags in Mephiles the Dark. Espio the Chameleon pins Mephiles the Dark against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Espio the Chameleon uses a closed fist on Mephiles the Dark. Espio the Chameleon does a cartwheel and kicks Mephiles the Dark in the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Mephiles the Dark takes a cartwheel kick.

[Mephiles the Dark is up again. Mephiles the Dark tags Nack the Weasel. Bean the Dynamite short clothslines Espio the Chameleon. Espio the Chameleon gets hit with a running powerslam by Lightling Lynx Espio the Chameleon is hooked in a full nelson. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is just awefull! Espio the Chameleon is being double teamed!

[Mephiles the Dark hits Espio the Chameleon with a rolling elbow smash to the face. Espio the Chameleon gets hit with a flying forearm right to the face. Espio the Chameleon gets up. Nack the Weasel brings in Mephiles the Dark for Team Mephiles. Scourge the Hedgehog piledrives Espio the Chameleon. Lightling Lynx takes Espio the Chameleon down with an Arabian Facebuster. Lightling Lynx throws Espio the Chameleon off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Come on ref! Do something! Espio the Chameleon is being double teamed!

[Espio the Chameleon gets hit with a flying forearm right to the face. Mephiles the Dark makes the tag to Nack the Weasel. Nack the Weasel executes a corkscrew legdrop on Espio the Chameleon. Now Nack the Weasel standing. Now Espio the Chameleon standing. Mephiles the Dark tagged in by Nack the Weasel. Espio the Chameleon kicks Mephiles the Dark in the gut, takes a few steps back, and scissor kicks him to the mat. Espio the Chameleon brings in Silver the Hedgehog for Team Sonic. Mephiles the Dark puts Silver the Hedgehog in the achilles tendon hold. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - achilles tendon hold!

[Mephiles the Dark climbs to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog tags Aaron the Enchida. Aaron the Enchida pokes Mephiles the Dark in the eyes. Mephiles the Dark tags in Bean the Dynamite. Bean the Dynamite uses a snap mare takeover on Aaron the Enchida. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - snap mare!

[Aaron the Enchida nails Bean the Dynamite with a belly-to-back suplex. Aaron the Enchida gets up. Aaron the Enchida fist drops Bean the Dynamite on the mat. Aaron the Enchida gets back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Bean the Dynamite. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Aaron the Enchida executes a flying knee drop.

[Aaron the Enchida gets back to his feet. Bean the Dynamite is up again. Aaron the Enchida hits a running forearm smash on Bean the Dynamite's face. Bean the Dynamite makes the tag to Scourge the Hedgehog. Aaron the Enchida superkicks Scourge the Hedgehog. Aaron the Enchida grabs Scourge the Hedgehog and applies an arm wrench. Scourge the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog rakes the face of Aaron the Enchida in attempt to make a come back. Scourge the Hedgehog connects with a flying knee. Aaron the Enchida goes down. Aaron the Enchida gets hit with the shooting star press from Scourge the Hedgehog. Referee Princess Elise makes the count. ...1 ...2 Aaron the Enchida kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - He should have just stayed on the attack.

[Aaron the Enchida is back on his feet. Aaron the Enchida hits Scourge the Hedgehog with an earringer. Aaron the Enchida tags in Eilas Acorn. Silver the Hedgehog piledrives Scourge the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is just awefull! Scourge the Hedgehog is being double teamed!

[Scourge the Hedgehog hits Silver the Hedgehog with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Now Scourge the Hedgehog standing. Silver the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog hits Scourge the Hedgehog with an earringer. Scourge the Hedgehog tags Mephiles the Dark. Lightling Lynx hits a flying karate chop right to Eilas Acorn's neck. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Eilas Acorn is being double teamed!

[Lightling Lynx kicks Eilas Acorn in the groin. Eilas Acorn grabs Lightling Lynx's head and arm and delivers a head and arm suplex. Eilas Acorn is back on his feet. Eilas Acorn hooks Lightling Lynx in the abdominal stretch. Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... (AHHHH!) ... Lightling Lynx is fighting the hold. Eilas Acorn breaks the hold. Nack the Weasel tagged in by Mephiles the Dark. Nack the Weasel catches Eilas Acorn leg, but Eilas Acorn reverses it with an enzuigiri to Nack the Weasel's head. Nack the Weasel gets hit with the shooting star press from Eilas Acorn. Princess Elise counts. ...1 Nack the Weasel escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - He should have just stayed on the attack.

[Nack the Weasel is back on his feet. Nack the Weasel bounces Eilas Acorn off the ropes and clotheslines him. Eilas Acorn tags Silver the Hedgehog. Nack the Weasel gets taken down with an armdrag takedown. Silver the Hedgehog tags in Azure Wolfson. Nack the Weasel punches Azure Wolfson repeatedly. Azure Wolfson tags Sonic the hedgehog. Manic the Hedgehog picks Nack the Weasel up in a fireman's carry and flapjacks him. Espio the Chameleon leg lariats Nack the Weasel, sending him to the mat. Silver the Hedgehog executes an airplane spin on Nack the Weasel. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Come on ref! Do something! Nack the Weasel is being double teamed!

[Nack the Weasel gets hit with a dragon scerw from Silver the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Sonic the hedgehog tags Azure Wolfson. Azure Wolfson chokes Nack the Weasel with his boot. Nack the Weasel is back on his feet. Nack the Weasel trys for a pumphandle slam but Azure Wolfson avoids it. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - My God! What a match!

[Azure Wolfson makes the tag to Sonic the hedgehog. Aaron the Enchida executes a neck scissors on Nack the Weasel. Silver the Hedgehog grabs Nack the Weasel's head and hites him in the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Nack the Weasel is being double teamed!

[Nack the Weasel short lariats Silver the Hedgehog. Nack the Weasel tags in Scourge the Hedgehog. Sonic the hedgehog gets hit with a dragon scerw from Nack the Weasel. Flying lariat by Jet the Hawk takes Sonic the hedgehog down. Bean the Dynamite hits Sonic the hedgehog with a running powerbomb on to the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is just awefull! Sonic the hedgehog is being double teamed!

[Sonic the hedgehog hits Bean the Dynamite with a double underhook piledrive right into the mat. Sonic the hedgehog chants start. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Good double underhook piledriver by Sonic the hedgehog.

[Bean the Dynamite moves back to his feet. Sonic the hedgehog executes the sleeperhold on Bean the Dynamite. Referee Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... Bean the Dynamite trys to escape. ... Sonic the hedgehog tightens the hold. ... Sonic the hedgehog tightens the hold. Bean the Dynamite escapes. Bean the Dynamite trys for a gut-wrench powerbomb but is not strong enough to lift Sonic the the Dynamite sends Sonic the hedgehog to ringside. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Sonic the hedgehog is much safer at ringside. Bean the Dynamite can't get a pin there.

[Princess Elise starts the count (.1) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Sonic the hedgehog could use some help about now. The floor is covered with blood from that injury.

[Sonic the hedgehog gets sidewalk slammed by Bean the Dynamite. Bean the Dynamite sucks chants start in the crowd. Sonic the hedgehog moves back to his feet. Bean the Dynamite takes Sonic the hedgehog into the ring. Sonic the hedgehog makes the tag to Espio the Chameleon. Azure Wolfson with a headscissors takeover on Scourge the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Scourge the Hedgehog is being double teamed!

[Scourge the Hedgehog strikes Azure Wolfson in the chest. Scourge the Hedgehog gets elbowed to his midsection by Scourge the Hedgehog. Eilas Acorn tagged in by Espio the Chameleon. Scourge the Hedgehog is hooked in a full nelson. Scourge the Hedgehog grabs Eilas Acorn's leg and takes him down. Eilas Acorn climbs to his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog executs the slingshot facebuster, slamming Eilas Acorn's face to the mat. Now Scourge the Hedgehog standing. Eilas Acorn gets up. Eilas Acorn grabs Scourge the Hedgehog by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Eilas Acorn tags Aaron the Enchida. Aaron the Enchida knifehand chops Scourge the Hedgehog. Aaron the Enchida tags in Azure Wolfson. Azure Wolfson punches Scourge the Hedgehog in the head. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - punch!

[Azure Wolfson get nailed with a double axhandle chop from Scourge the Hedgehog. A flying shoulder block send Azure Wolfson to the mat. Scourge the Hedgehog stands up. Azure Wolfson gets hit with the shooting star press from Scourge the Hedgehog. The ref starts the count. ...1 ...2 Azure Wolfson kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - He should have just stayed on the attack.

[Azure Wolfson climbs to his feet. Azure Wolfson goes for a reverse DDT but Scourge the Hedgehog dodges the attack. Indian deathlock applied by Azure Wolfson. Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... ... Scourge the Hedgehog escapes. Azure Wolfson and Scourge the Hedgehog go to the floor Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Azure Wolfson throws a chair at Scourge the Hedgehog. (..2) Scourge the Hedgehog gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Azure Wolfson comes over and smashes Scourge the Hedgehog's head into it. (...3) Scourge the Hedgehog bounces Azure Wolfson off the ropes and faceslams him onto the floor. Now Scourge the Hedgehog standing. (...4) Scourge the Hedgehog kicks Azure Wolfson on the floor. Azure Wolfson moves back to his feet. (...5) They head back into the ring. A flying shoulder block send Scourge the Hedgehog to the mat. Espio the Chameleon tagged in by Azure Wolfson. Espio the Chameleon leg drops Scourge the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Scourge the Hedgehog takes a leg drop.

[Scourge the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The WWF is the only place for entertainment like this!

[Scourge the Hedgehog nails Espio the Chameleon with an inverted DDT. Now Scourge the Hedgehog standing. Espio the Chameleon is back on his feet. Espio the Chameleon kicks Scourge the Hedgehog in the stomach. Scourge the Hedgehog gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Espio the Chameleon. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Scourge the Hedgehog takes a diving elbow smash.

[Espio the Chameleon stands up. Scourge the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Flying kick by Scourge the Hedgehog takes Espio the Chameleon down. Scourge the Hedgehog tags in Lightling Lynx. Nack the Weasel climbs to the top turnbuckle and jumps off with an Air Sabu on Espio the Chameleon. Mephiles the Dark hits Espio the Chameleon with a flying senton. Jet the Hawk hits Espio the Chameleon with an elbowdrop. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Come on ref! Do something! Espio the Chameleon is being double teamed!

[They lockup. Espio the Chameleon sends Jet the Hawk to the corner of the ring. Lightling Lynx tags Nack the Weasel. Nack the Weasel connects with a flying knee. Espio the Chameleon goes down. Espio the Chameleon tags Azure Wolfson. Azure Wolfson with an Aztecan suplex on Nack the Weasel sends him to the mat. Now Azure Wolfson standing. Nack the Weasel stands up. Jet the Hawk tagged in by Nack the Weasel. Azure Wolfson hits Jet the Hawk with a heart punch. Azure Wolfson fist drops Jet the Hawk on the mat. Azure Wolfson is up again. Jet the Hawk brings in Lightling Lynx for Team Mephiles. Mephiles the Dark executes the German suplex on Azure Wolfson. Jet the Hawk jumps from the top rope and hits Azure Wolfson with a flying armdrag. Scourge the Hedgehog nails the bridging back suplex on Azure Wolfson. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Azure Wolfson is being double teamed!

[Azure Wolfson slaps Scourge the Hedgehog in the face. Azure Wolfson gets elbowed to his midsection by Azure Wolfson. Azure Wolfson gets tiger suplexed by Scourge the Hedgehog. Now Scourge the Hedgehog standing. Azure Wolfson brings in Sonic the hedgehog for Team Sonic. They lockup. Lightling Lynx sends Sonic the hedgehog to the corner of the ring. Sonic the hedgehog executes a jawbreakeron Lightling Lynx. Now Sonic the hedgehog standing. Lightling Lynx gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Lightling Lynx takes a corkscrew armdrag.

[Sonic the hedgehog tags in Manic the Hedgehog. Lightling Lynx trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Manic the Lynx drags Manic the Hedgehog to the floor. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Lightling Lynx goes for a back breaker but Manic the Hedgehog dodges the attack. (..2) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is quality sports entertainment!

[Lightling Lynx goes for a reverse DDT but Manic the Hedgehog dodges the attack. (...3) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is quality sports entertainment! ringside is covered with blood from these fighters.

[Lightling Lynx trys for a double underhook suplex but is not strong enough to lift Manic the head back into the ring. Lightling Lynx trys for a inverted backbreaker but is not strong enough to lift Manic the Lynx locks the figure-four Leglock on Manic the Hedgehog. Princess Elise asks Manic the Hedgehog if he quits. ... Manic the Hedgehog trys to escape. ... Lightling Lynx breaks the hold. Lightling Lynx tags Bean the Dynamite. Lightling Lynx uses a lariat on Manic the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog executes a neck scissors on Manic the Hedgehog. Manic the Hedgehog gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Bean the Dynamite. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is just awefull! Manic the Hedgehog is being double teamed!

[Manic the Hedgehog kicks Bean the Dynamite in the groin. Manic the Hedgehog takes a slap to the face from Bean the Dynamite. Bean the Dynamite stands up. Bean the Dynamite throws Manic the Hedgehog off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - diving shoulder block!

[Manic the Hedgehog gets knocked on the ground and Bean the Dynamite flips onto him. Bean the Dynamite tags Jet the Hawk. Manic the Hedgehog grabs Jet the Hawk's head and hites him in the face. Manic the Hedgehog hits a kneeling headbutt to Jet the Hawk's groin. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk takes a kneeling headbutt.

[Jet the Hawk gets hit with the shooting star press from Manic the Hedgehog. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 Jet the Hawk escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Manic the Hedgehog should have known he wouldn't win the match with that.

[Jet the Hawk goes to the top and executes a flying hip attack on Manic the Hedgehog. Jet the Hawk sucks chants start in the crowd. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - flying hip attack!

[Manic the Hedgehog brings in Aaron the Enchida for Team Sonic. Aaron the Enchida gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk with a elbowsmash.

[Jet the Hawk gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Aaron the Enchida. Flying somersault drop kick by Jet the Hawk puts him back in the match. Now Jet the Hawk standing. Jet the Hawk tags in Bean the Dynamite. Bean the Dynamite with a somersault splash on Aaron the Enchida. Bean the Dynamite is back on his feet. Bean the Dynamite drags Aaron the Enchida to the floor. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Bean the Dynamite cuts Aaron the Enchida with a blade. Aaron the Enchida is bleeding as a result. Bean the Dynamite climbs to the second turnbuckle and moonsaults onto Aaron the Enchida. Bean the Dynamite is up again. Bean the Dynamite and Aaron the Enchida move back into the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - It was a smart move to the ring. Aaron the Enchida no longer has to watch out for weapons. My God! What a match!

[Bean the Dynamite gets elbowed to his midsection by Bean the Dynamite. Bean the Dynamite neck snaps Aaron the Enchida. Manic the Hedgehog tagged in by Aaron the Enchida. Silver the Hedgehog piledrives Bean the Dynamite. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is just awefull! Bean the Dynamite is being double teamed!

[Silver the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog nails Bean the Dynamite with a belly-to-back suplex. Silver the Hedgehog gets up. Bean the Dynamite is back on his feet. Bean the Dynamite kicks Silver the Hedgehog in the groin. Bean the Dynamite gives Silver the Hedgehog a reverse neckbreaker. Bean the Dynamite is up again. Bean the Dynamite makes the tag to Lightling Lynx. Manic the Hedgehog clotheslines Lightling Lynx. Lightling Lynx trys for a vertical suplex but is not strong enough to lift Manic the Lynx sends Manic the Hedgehog to ringside. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Lightling Lynx throws a chair at Manic the Hedgehog. Manic the Hedgehog hits Lightling Lynx with a double underhook piledrive right into the floor. Manic the Hedgehog chants start. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That double underhook piledriver was very good.

[Manic the Hedgehog and Lightling Lynx move back into the ring. Lightling Lynx trys for a hiptoss but is unable to lift Manic the the Hedgehog slaps Lightling Lynx. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Manic the Hedgehog with a slap.

[Manic the Hedgehog brings in Azure Wolfson for Team Sonic. Aaron the Enchida double underhook faceslams Lightling Lynx hard to the Lightling Lynx. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Come on ref! Do something! Lightling Lynx is being double teamed!

[Aaron the Enchida is hit with a backward kick. Eilas Acorn tagged in by Azure Wolfson. Eilas Acorn brings Lightling Lynx down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. Lightling Lynx gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Eilas Acorn. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Lightling Lynx is being double teamed!

[Lightling Lynx short clothslines Eilas Acorn. Now Eilas Acorn standing. Lightling Lynx with a headbutt on Eilas Acorn. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - headbutt!

[Lightling Lynx hits Eilas Acorn with an earringer. Manic the Hedgehog tagged in by Eilas Acorn. Lightling Lynx chops Manic the Hedgehog. Lightling Lynx goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Manic the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - flying double foot stomp!

[Lightling Lynx gets back to his feet. Now Manic the Hedgehog standing. Manic the Hedgehog makes the tag to Espio the Chameleon. Espio the Chameleon hits Lightling Lynx with a heart punch. Scourge the Hedgehog tagged in by Lightling Lynx. Espio the Chameleon hits a koppo kick on Scourge the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog brings in Lightling Lynx for Team Mephiles. Lightling Lynx trys for a belly-to-back suplex but is unable to lift Espio the Lynx trys for a Aztecan suplex but is unable to lift Espio the the Chameleon makes the tag to Silver the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog delivers a kick to the head of Lightling Lynx. Silver the Hedgehog hits Lightling Lynx with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Silver the Hedgehog is up again. Lightling Lynx tags Scourge the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog stands up. Scourge the Hedgehog trys for a full nelson faceslam but Silver the Hedgehog avoids it. Scourge the Hedgehog tags Jet the Hawk. Silver the Hedgehog pokes Jet the Hawk in the eyes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Silver the Hedgehog with a eye poke.

[Silver the Hedgehog tags in Eilas Acorn. Jet the Hawk gets hit with a flying forearm right to the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Come on ref! Do something! Jet the Hawk is being double teamed!

[Silver the Hedgehog superkicks Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk gets up. Jet the Hawk is hooked in a full nelson. Jet the Hawk brings in Scourge the Hedgehog for Team Mephiles. Eilas Acorn executes a belly-to-belly suplex on Scourge the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Scourge the Hedgehog takes a side belly-to-belly suplex.

[Eilas Acorn apllies the camel clutch on Scourge the Hedgehog. Princess Elise asks Scourge the Hedgehog if he quits. ... ... ... (AHHHH!) ... Eilas Acorn tightens the hold. Scourge the Hedgehog escapes. Scourge the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog jumps from the top and nails Eilas Acorn with a flying axhandle smash. Mephiles the Dark tagged in by Scourge the Hedgehog. Mephiles the Dark hits Eilas Acorn with an elbowdrop. Mephiles the Dark is up again. Bean the Dynamite tagged in by Mephiles the Dark. They lockup. Eilas Acorn sends Bean the Dynamite to the corner of the ring. Bean the Dynamite gets tiger suplexed by Eilas Acorn. Eilas Acorn climbs to his feet. Bean the Dynamite is back on his feet. Bean the Dynamite leg lariats Eilas Acorn, sending him to the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bean the Dynamite executes a leg lariat. My God! What a match!

[Bean the Dynamite hits an electrifying flying sommersault headbutt on Eilas Acorn. Bean the Dynamite is back on his feet. Bean the Dynamite drags Eilas Acorn to the floor. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Blood is all over ringside.

[Bean the Dynamite measures Eilas Acorn up and drops a closed fist. Bean the Dynamite sucks chants start in the crowd. Now Eilas Acorn standing. Bean the Dynamite jabs Eilas Acorn. Bean the Dynamite takes Eilas Acorn into the ring. Bean the Dynamite applies the clawhold on Eilas Acorn. Bean the Dynamite trys for a vertical suplex but is unable to lift Eilas the Dynamite with the Flying Elbowdrop on Eilas Acorn! Bean the Dynamite makes the cover with a roling reverse cradle. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 ...2 ...3 Eilas Acorn was elimintated by Bean the Dynamite. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That will do it for Eilas Acorn. He's been eliminated!

[Bean the Dynamite hits Aaron the Enchida with a flying senton. Bean the Dynamite brings in Scourge the Hedgehog for Team Mephiles. Aaron the Enchida gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Nack the Weasel. Bean the Dynamite slingshot elbow drops Aaron the Enchida. Scourge the Hedgehog knees Aaron the Enchida and rolls back to his feet. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is just awefull! Aaron the Enchida is being double teamed!

[Aaron the Enchida punches Scourge the Hedgehog repeatedly. Scourge the Hedgehog gets hit with a back heel kick. Aaron the Enchida makes the tag to Sonic the hedgehog. Azure Wolfson piledrives Scourge the Hedgehog. Aaron the Enchida climbs to the top turnbuckle and jumps off with an Air Sabu on Scourge the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Scourge the Hedgehog is being double teamed!

[Scourge the Hedgehog punches Aaron the Enchida repeatedly. Aaron the Enchida goes to the top and executes a flying hip attack on Scourge the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Scourge the Hedgehog takes a flying hip attack.

[Aaron the Enchida gets up. Aaron the Enchida measures Scourge the Hedgehog up and drops a closed fist. Now Aaron the Enchida standing. Aaron the Enchida puts Scourge the Hedgehog in an arm grapevine submission. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Aaron the Enchida executes a arm grapevine.

[Sonic the hedgehog tags Aaron the Enchida. Sonic the hedgehog climbs to the second turnbuckle and moonsaults onto Scourge the Hedgehog. Espio the Chameleon measures Scourge the Hedgehog up and drops a closed fist. Manic the Hedgehog stomps Scourge the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Come on ref! Do something! Scourge the Hedgehog is being double teamed!

[Manic the Hedgehog puts Scourge the Hedgehog in an arm grapevine submission. Scourge the Hedgehog gets hit with the shooting star press from Manic the Hedgehog. Princess Elise counts. ...1 Scourge the Hedgehog kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Manic the Hedgehog should have known he wouldn't win the match with that.

[Scourge the Hedgehog stands up. Scourge the Hedgehog tags in Jet the Hawk. Aaron the Enchida goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Jet the Hawk. Aaron the Enchida tags in Azure Wolfson. Azure Wolfson gets elbowed to his midsection by Azure Wolfson. Azure Wolfson holds his mouth after recieving an elbow smash to the face. Jet the Hawk makes the tag to Bean the Dynamite. Azure Wolfson is t-bone suplexed by Mephiles the Dark. Bean the Dynamite spinebuster bombs Azure Wolfson onto the mat. Nack the Weasel hits Azure Wolfson with a rolling elbow smash to the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is just awefull! Azure Wolfson is being double teamed!

[Nack the Weasel trys for a monkey flip but is unable to lift Azure Wolfson makes the tag to Espio the Chameleon. Bean the Dynamite trys for a belly-to-back suplex but is unable to lift Espio the the Chameleon gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Bean the Dynamite comes over and smashes Espio the Chameleon's head into it. Espio the Chameleon kicks Bean the Dynamite in the groin. Bean the Dynamite trys for a gutbuster but is unable to lift Espio the the Chameleon makes the tag to Sonic the hedgehog. Bean the Dynamite gets elbowed to his midsection by Bean the Dynamite. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Sonic the hedgehog executes a elbow to midsection.

[Bean the Dynamite tags in Jet the Hawk. Sonic the hedgehog short clothslines Jet the Hawk. Sonic the hedgehog measures Jet the Hawk up and drops a closed fist. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - fist drop!

[Sonic the hedgehog puts Jet the Hawk in an arm grapevine submission. Jet the Hawk brings in Scourge the Hedgehog for Team Mephiles. Nack the Weasel nails the bridging back suplex on Sonic the hedgehog. Jet the Hawk piledrives Sonic the hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is just awefull! Sonic the hedgehog is being double teamed!

[Now Jet the Hawk standing. Sonic the hedgehog holds his head after recieving an earringer from Jet the Hawk. Bean the Dynamite tagged in by Scourge the Hedgehog. Sonic the hedgehog catches Nack the Weasel leg, but Nack the Weasel reverses it with an enzuigiri to Sonic the hedgehog's head. Nack the Weasel bites Sonic the hedgehog's arm out of desparation. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Come on ref! Do something! Sonic the hedgehog is being double teamed!

[Nack the Weasel trys for a fireman's carry but is unable to lift Sonic the the hedgehog brings in Espio the Chameleon for Team Sonic. Bean the Dynamite bounces Espio the Chameleon off the ropes and clotheslines him. Espio the Chameleon with a headscissors takeover on Bean the Dynamite. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - My God! What a match! Bean the Dynamite trys for a side belly-to-belly suplex but is unable to lift Espio the Chameleon.

[Bean the Dynamite kicks Espio the Chameleon in the stomach and executes the sitdown face slam. Now Bean the Dynamite standing. Bean the Dynamite knees Espio the Chameleon and rolls back to his feet. Bean the Dynamite knee drops Espio the Chameleon. Bean the Dynamite moves back to his feet. Espio the Chameleon gets up. Bean the Dynamite with the Flying Elbowdrop on Espio the Chameleon! Bean the Dynamite rolls him up with a backflip cradle. Princess Elise counts. ...1 ...2 ...3 Espio the Chameleon was elimintated by Bean the Dynamite. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Espio the Chameleon has been eliminated!

[Bean the Dynamite with a jumping DDT on Aaron the Enchida. Bean the Dynamite moves back to his feet. Bean the Dynamite kicks Aaron the Enchida on the mat. Aaron the Enchida stands up. Bean the Dynamite rakes the face of Aaron the Enchida in attempt to make a come back. Bean the Dynamite kicks Aaron the Enchida in the gut, takes a few steps back, and scissor kicks him to the mat. Bean the Dynamite grabs Aaron the Enchida's arm, takes him down, and puts him in the armbar. Princess Elise asks Aaron the Enchida if he quits. ... ... ... Aaron the Enchida is fighting the hold. ... Aaron the Enchida trys to escape. ... ... (AHHHH!) ... ... Bean the Dynamite tightens the hold. ... ... (AHHHH!) Aaron the Enchida taps out. Aaron the Enchida was elimintated by Bean the Dynamite. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Aaron the Enchida has been eliminated!

[Bean the Dynamite jumps from the top rope and hits Azure Wolfson with a flying armdrag. Bean the Dynamite climbs to his feet. Azure Wolfson is back on his feet. Azure Wolfson get whipped into the corner and Bean the Dynamite follows himin with an avalanche. Bean the Dynamite and Azure Wolfson go to the floor They fight into the aisle. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Bean the Dynamite hits the Scorpion Death Drop on Azure Wolfson! Bean the Dynamite falls head first into Azure Wolfson. Bean the Dynamite is back on his feet. Azure Wolfson moves back to his feet. (..2) Bean the Dynamite hits Azure Wolfson with the back of his elbow. Azure Wolfson gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Bean the Dynamite. (...3) Bean the Dynamite trys for a running powerslam but is unable to lift Azure the Dynamite hits Azure Wolfson with a heart punch. (...4) Bean the Dynamite applies an arm wrench to Azure Wolfson. Bean the Dynamite executes a corkscrew legdrop on Azure Wolfson. Bean the Dynamite is back on his feet. (...5) Bean the Dynamite with a falling splash on Azure Wolfson. Bean the Dynamite is up again. Azure Wolfson moves back to his feet. Bean the Dynamite takes Azure Wolfson down with a knee. (...6) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - They'll be counted out if they don't return to the ring.

[Bean the Dynamite hits the handspring moonsault on Azure Wolfson. Bean the Dynamite is up again. Azure Wolfson moves back to his feet. Bean the Dynamite trys for a bridging back suplex but is unable to lift Azure Wolfson.(...7) Bean the Dynamite grabs Azure Wolfson's head and hites him in the face. Bean the Dynamite throws Azure Wolfson off the ropes and hits him with a cross-body block. (...8) Bean the Dynamite puts Azure Wolfson in an arm grapevine submission. Azure Wolfson gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Bean the Dynamite. Bean the Dynamite sucks chants start in the crowd. Bean the Dynamite is up again. Bean the Dynamite goes to the ring. (...9)(...10). Azure Wolfson was elimintated by Bean the Dynamite. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Azure Wolfson is out of here!

[Bean the Dynamite does a handspring and hits Manic the Hedgehog with a bodyblock, what a move! Manic the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Bean the Dynamite comes from behind and bulldogs Manic the Hedgehog. Bean the Dynamite is back on his feet. Bean the Dynamite sends Manic the Hedgehog to ringside. They fight into the aisle. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Bean the Dynamite executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Manic the Hedgehog. Manic the Hedgehog gets up. Bean the Dynamite tackles Manic the Hedgehog and pummels his head. Manic the Hedgehog gets up. (..2) Bean the Dynamite trys for a cradle DDT but is unable to lift Manic the the Dynamite hits a koppo kick on Manic the Hedgehog. (...3) Bean the Dynamite jumps off of the turnbuckle nailing Manic the Hedgehog with an Asai Moonsault. Bean the Dynamite gets up. Manic the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Bean the Dynamite hits Manic the Hedgehog with an earringer. (...4) Bean the Dynamite trys for a front slam but is unable to lift Manic the the Dynamite drives a forearm into the head of Manic the Hedgehog. (...5) Bean the Dynamite executes a headlock takedown. Bean the Dynamite gives Manic the Hedgehog a crotch chop. Manic the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. (...6) Bean the Dynamite punches Manic the Hedgehog in the head. Manic the Hedgehog is bounced off the ropes and hit with the rocker dropper. (...7) Bean the Dynamite hits Manic the Hedgehog with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Bean the Dynamite sucks chants start in the crowd. Bean the Dynamite is back on his feet. Manic the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Bean the Dynamite trys for a side slam but is unable to lift Manic the Hedgehog.(...8) Bean the Dynamite kicks Manic the Hedgehog in the stomach. Bean the Dynamite stomps Manic the Hedgehog. Bean the Dynamite sucks chants start in the crowd. Bean the Dynamite goes to the ring. (...9)Manic the Hedgehog moves toward (...10). Manic the Hedgehog was elimintated by Bean the Dynamite. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Manic the Hedgehog is out of here!

[Bean the Dynamite executes the jumping sidekick on Silver the Hedgehog. Bean the Dynamite sucks chants start in the crowd. Silver the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog is hit with a backward kick. Bean the Dynamite executes a flying headbutt on Silver the Hedgehog. Bean the Dynamite stands up. Bean the Dynamite puts Silver the Hedgehog in an arm grapevine submission. Bean the Dynamite locks Silver the Hedgehog in that boston crab. Referee Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... (AHHHH!) ... Silver the Hedgehog trys to escape. ... ... Bean the Dynamite tightens the hold. ... ... ... Silver the Hedgehog is fighting the hold. ... ... Silver the Hedgehog trys to escape. ... Silver the Hedgehog trys to escape. Silver the Hedgehog taps out. Silver the Hedgehog was elimintated by Bean the Dynamite. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That will do it for Silver the Hedgehog. He's been eliminated! Bean the Dynamite trys for a front-layout suplex but is unable to lift Sonic the the Dynamite trys for a gut-wrench suplex but is unable to lift Sonic the hedgehog.

[Bean the Dynamite sends Sonic the hedgehog to ringside. They fight into the aisle. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Bean the Dynamite punches Sonic the hedgehog in the gut. Bean the Dynamite hits a ropeflip moonsault on Sonic the hedgehog. Bean the Dynamite sucks chants start in the crowd. (..2) Bean the Dynamite chokes Sonic the hedgehog with his boot. Bean the Dynamite goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Sonic the hedgehog. (...3) Sonic the hedgehog gets knocked on the ground and Bean the Dynamite flips onto him. Bean the Dynamite sucks chants start in the crowd. Bean the Dynamite is back on his feet. Bean the Dynamite hits the flying legdrop across Sonic the hedgehog's neck. Bean the Dynamite is up again. Sonic the hedgehog is back on his feet. (...4) Bean the Dynamite trys for a cradle suplex but is unable to lift Sonic the the Dynamite uses a running lariat to take Sonic the hedgehog down. (...5) Bean the Dynamite fist drops Sonic the hedgehog on the floor. Sonic the hedgehog gets back to his feet. Sonic the hedgehog gets up off the ground and Bean the Dynamite hits him with a flying dropkick. Bean the Dynamite sucks chants start in the crowd. Bean the Dynamite is up again. (...6) Bean the Dynamite grabs Sonic the hedgehog and applies an arm wrench. Bean the Dynamite goes off the turnbuckle with a flying sommersault splash. (...7) Bean the Dynamite executes a corkscrew legdrop on Sonic the hedgehog. Now Bean the Dynamite standing. Bean the Dynamite knees Sonic the hedgehog and rolls back to his feet. (...8) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - They better get back to the ring!

[Bean the Dynamite jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Sonic the hedgehog. Bean the Dynamite gets up. Sonic the hedgehog stands up. Bean the Dynamite trys for a power bomb but is unable to lift Sonic the the Dynamite goes to the ring. (...9)(...10). Sonic the hedgehog was elimintated by Bean the Dynamite. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That will do it for Sonic the hedgehog. He's been eliminated! Bean the Dynamite has won the match!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winners of this match, Team Mephiles!

**Azure Wolfson vs. Antoine D Coolette (Non-Title Match) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 80 pounds, from Terran City, Azure Wolfson! (crowd cheers ***********)

[Azure Wolfson comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and his opponent, weighing in at 30 pounds, from The Forest, Antoine D Coolette! (crowd cheers ********)

[Antoine D Coolette walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Azure Wolfson places Antoine D Coolette on the turnbuckle and executes a front-layout suplerplex. Antoine D Coolette executes a pumphandle suplex on Azure Wolfson. (ring, ring, ring) Azure Wolfson tackles Antoine D Coolette to the mat. Azure Wolfson chants start. Now Azure Wolfson standing. Azure Wolfson puts Antoine D Coolette in an arm grapevine submission. Azure Wolfson goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Antoine D Coolette. Azure Wolfson executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Antoine D Coolette. Azure Wolfson chants start. Antoine D Coolette is back on his feet. Azure Wolfson Choke Slams Antoine D Coolette. Antoine D Coolette looks to be out cold! Azure Wolfson rolls him up with a backflip cradle. Referee Princess Elise makes the count. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Azure Wolfson has won the match!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, Azure Wolfson!

**Team Mephiles vs. Team Sonic (Non-Title Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is an Over The Top Battle Royal tag match. On there way to the ring at this time, Team Mephiles!

[Team Mephiles come to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and their opponents, the team of Team Sonic.

[Team Sonic walk to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this match. Jet the Hawk gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Eilas Acorn. Jet the Hawk walks around the ring. (ding, ding, ding) Eilas Acorn gives Jet the Hawk a reverse neckbreaker. Eilas Acorn climbs to his feet. Jet the Hawk moves back to his feet. Jet the Hawk on the turnbuckleEilas Acorn rising from the mat,Jet the Hawk leaps from the top rope with a bodypress. Jet the Hawk stands up. Jet the Hawk executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Eilas Acorn. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk executes a ropeflip hiptoss.

[Eilas Acorn climbs to his feet. Eilas Acorn with a Russian legsweep on Jet the Hawk. Eilas Acorn gets back to his feet. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Eilas Acorn is doing quite well at this point in the match.

[Eilas Acorn with a falling splash on Jet the Hawk. Eilas Acorn gets back to his feet. Jet the Hawk is up again. Eilas Acorn pokes Jet the Hawk in the eyes. Out of desperation, Jet the Hawk dives from the second turnbuckle, shoulder blocking Eilas Acorn. Jet the Hawk gets up. Jet the Hawk jumps and elbow smashes the lying Eilas Acorn. Jet the Hawk is back on his feet. Eilas Acorn kicks Jet the Hawk in the gut, takes a few steps back, and scissor kicks him to the mat. Eilas Acorn chants start. Eilas Acorn climbs to the top of the turnbuckle and executes the diving headbutt on Jet the Hawk. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That diving headbutt was very good.

[Eilas Acorn climbs to his feet. Jet the Hawk gets up. Flying Tomahawk by Eilas Acorn sends Jet the Hawk down to the mat. Eilas Acorn leg drops the throat of Jet the Hawk. Eilas Acorn executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Jet the Hawk. Eilas Acorn gets back to his feet. Eilas Acorn chokes Jet the Hawk. Eilas Acorn chants start. Eilas Acorn throws Jet the Hawk over the ropes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winners of this match, Team Sonic!


	18. a huge win week 14

**Aaron the Enchida vs. Shadow the Hedgehog (Non-Title Match) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 87 pounds, from Pachamac Tribe he holds the Time title belt, Aaron the Enchida! (crowd cheers ****)

[Aaron the Enchida comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and his opponent, weighing in at 88 pounds, from The Ark he holds the Mobius title belt, Shadow the Hedgehog! (crowd cheers )

[Shadow the Hedgehog walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Shadow the Hedgehog gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Aaron the Enchida. Shadow the Hedgehog checks his boots. (the bell rings) Aaron the Enchida bounces Shadow the Hedgehog off the ropes and faceslams him onto the mat. Aaron the Enchida is back on his feet. Now Shadow the Hedgehog standing. Flying sommersault drop kick by Shadow the Hedgehog puts him back in the match. Shadow the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog applies an arm wrench to Aaron the Enchida. Shadow the Hedgehog fist drops Aaron the Enchida on the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - fist drop!

[Shadow the Hedgehog is up again. Shadow the Hedgehog tackles Aaron the Enchida. Aaron the Enchida gets back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida grabs Shadow the Hedgehog's head and arm and delivers a head and arm suplex. Aaron the Enchida moves back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida puts Shadow the Hedgehog in the hangman submission. Referee Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... ... Shadow the Hedgehog is fighting the hold. ... Shadow the Hedgehog trys to escape. Aaron the Enchida breaks the hold. Shadow the Hedgehog gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Aaron the Enchida. Shadow the Hedgehog is up again. Shadow the Hedgehog uses a lariat on Aaron the Enchida. Aaron the Enchida climbs to his feet. Aaron the Enchida takes Shadow the Hedgehog down with a knee. Aaron the Enchida executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Shadow the Hedgehog. Now Aaron the Enchida standing. Aaron the Enchida puts Shadow the Hedgehog in an arm grapevine submission. Shadow the Hedgehog gets hit with the shooting star press from Aaron the Enchida. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 Shadow the Hedgehog escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Not even close!

[Shadow the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Flying kick by Shadow the Hedgehog takes Aaron the Enchida down. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Shadow the Hedgehog executes a flying kick.

[Shadow the Hedgehog gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Aaron the Enchida. Aaron the Enchida pulls Shadow the Hedgehog's hair. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - hair pull!

[Aaron the Enchida hiptosses Shadow the Hedgehog. Aaron the Enchida powerbombs Shadow the Hedgehog. Aaron the Enchida drags Shadow the Hedgehog to the floor. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Aaron the Enchida swings a Steel chair and hits Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow the Hedgehog is bleeding as a result. Shadow the Hedgehog is up again. (..2) Shadow the Hedgehog kicks Aaron the Enchida in the stomach. Aaron the Enchida climbs to his feet. (...3) Shadow the Hedgehog gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Aaron the Enchida comes over and smashes Shadow the Hedgehog's head into it. (...4) Shadow the Hedgehog executes a jawbreakeron Aaron the Enchida. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Aaron the Enchida takes a jawbreaker.

[Shadow the Hedgehog is back on his feet. (...5) They head back into the ring. Aaron the Enchida gives Shadow the Hedgehog a reverse neckbreaker. Aaron the Enchida climbs to his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog gets up. Shadow the Hedgehog grabs Aaron the Enchida by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Shadow the Hedgehog hits him with a back fist. Aaron the Enchida lifts Shadow the Hedgehog into the air and delivers a spine buster. Aaron the Enchida chants start. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - spine buster!

[Shadow the Hedgehog stands up. Aaron the Enchida puts Shadow the Hedgehog in the hangman submission. Referee Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... Shadow the Hedgehog is fighting the hold. ... Aaron the Enchida tightens the hold. Shadow the Hedgehog escapes. Aaron the Enchida hits Shadow the Hedgehog with a rolling elbow smash to the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Aaron the Enchida with a rolling elbow smash.

[Shadow the Hedgehog tackles Aaron the Enchida to the mat. Aaron the Enchida gets hit with the shooting star press from Shadow the Hedgehog. Princess Elise counts. ...1 ...2 Aaron the Enchida escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Shadow the Hedgehog should have known better than to try for a shooting star press at this point in the match.

[Aaron the Enchida moves back to his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog pokes Aaron the Enchida in the eyes. Aaron the Enchida is hooked in a full nelson. Shadow the Hedgehog tackles Aaron the Enchida and pummels his head. Shadow the Hedgehog executes a corkscrew legdrop on Aaron the Enchida. Now Shadow the Hedgehog standing. Aaron the Enchida is up again. Shadow the Hedgehog dropkicks Aaron the Enchida to the knee. Shadow the Hedgehog chants start. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Shadow the Hedgehog with a dropkick.

[Shadow the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog and Aaron the Enchida go to the floor Princess Elise starts the count (.1) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The floor is covered with blood from that injury.

[(..2) Shadow the Hedgehog kicks Aaron the Enchida on the floor. (...3) Shadow the Hedgehog executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Aaron the Enchida. Shadow the Hedgehog gets up. (...4) Shadow the Hedgehog chops Aaron the Enchida. (...5) They fight into the aisle. Shadow the Hedgehog and Aaron the Enchida move back to ringside. They fight into the aisle. Shadow the Hedgehog and Aaron the Enchida move back to ringside. They head back into the ring. Aaron the Enchida gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Shadow the Hedgehog jumps from the top and nails Aaron the Enchida with a flying axhandle smash. Aaron the Enchida is up again. Shadow the Hedgehog hits Aaron the Enchida with the Asai moonsault bodyblock. Shadow the Hedgehog chants start. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Shadow the Hedgehog's momma would be proud!

[Shadow the Hedgehog puts Aaron the Enchida in an arm grapevine submission. Aaron the Enchida gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Flying sommersault drop kick by Aaron the Enchida puts him back in the match. Shadow the Hedgehog uses a closed fist on Aaron the Enchida. Shadow the Hedgehog trys for a full nelson slam but Aaron the Enchida avoids it. Aaron the Enchida with a headscissors takeover on Shadow the Hedgehog. Aaron the Enchida is up again. Aaron the Enchida drags Shadow the Hedgehog to the floor. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) (..2) Shadow the Hedgehog punches Aaron the Enchida in the gut. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Shadow the Hedgehog executes a fist to midsection.

[(...3) Shadow the Hedgehog rakes the face of Aaron the Enchida in attempt to make a come back. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Aaron the Enchida takes a face rake.

[(...4) Shadow the Hedgehog is hit with a backward kick. Shadow the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. (...5) They fight into the aisle. Shadow the Hedgehog and Aaron the Enchida move back to ringside. They head back into the ring. Shadow the Hedgehog goes to the top and executes a flying hip attack on Aaron the Enchida. Shadow the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida gets hit with the shooting star press from Shadow the Hedgehog. The ref starts the count. ...1 Aaron the Enchida escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - You just can't win this early in a match. Especially with an opponent like Aaron the Enchida.

[Now Aaron the Enchida standing. Aaron the Enchida jumps from the top rope and hits Shadow the Hedgehog with a flying armdrag. Now Shadow the Hedgehog standing. Aaron the Enchida drags Shadow the Hedgehog to the floor. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Aaron the Enchida is doing quite well at this point in the match.

[(..2) Aaron the Enchida hits a koppo kick on Shadow the Hedgehog. (...3) Aaron the Enchida jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Shadow the Hedgehog. Aaron the Enchida climbs to his feet. (...4) Aaron the Enchida stomps Shadow the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Aaron the Enchida with a stomp.

[Shadow the Hedgehog is up again. (...5) Shadow the Hedgehog takes Aaron the Enchida into the ring. Aaron the Enchida gets tiger suplexed by Shadow the Hedgehog. Aaron the Enchida moves back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Shadow the Hedgehog. Aaron the Enchida gets back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Shadow the Hedgehog. Aaron the Enchida gets back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida trys for a single arm DDT but Shadow the Hedgehog avoids it. Aaron the Enchida puts Shadow the Hedgehog in the double reverse chinlock. Referee Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... ... (AHHHH!) ... ... Shadow the Hedgehog escapes. Aaron the Enchida rakes the face of Shadow the Hedgehog in attempt to make a come back. Aaron the Enchida gets hit with a back heel kick. Aaron the Enchida gets hit with the shooting star press from Shadow the Hedgehog. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 ...2 Aaron the Enchida escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - He should have just stayed on the attack.

[Aaron the Enchida is back on his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog bites Aaron the Enchida's arm out of desparation. Shadow the Hedgehog delivers a short-arm clothesline to Aaron the Enchida. Shadow the Hedgehog goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Aaron the Enchida. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - flying sitdown splash!

[Shadow the Hedgehog knees Aaron the Enchida and rolls back to his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Aaron the Enchida. Now Shadow the Hedgehog standing. Shadow the Hedgehog grabs his hand and flips him to the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - What an outstanding match!

[Aaron the Enchida gets knocked on the ground and Shadow the Hedgehog flips onto him. Shadow the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida gets hit with the shooting star press from Shadow the Hedgehog. The ref starts the count. ...1 Aaron the Enchida kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Shadow the Hedgehog should have known he wouldn't win the match with that.

[Aaron the Enchida is back on his feet. Aaron the Enchida rakes his fingers across Shadow the Hedgehog's back. Aaron the Enchida punches Shadow the Hedgehog in the head. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Aaron the Enchida with a punch.

[Shadow the Hedgehog does a cartwheel and kicks Aaron the Enchida in the face. Aaron the Enchida gets back to his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog is hooked in a full nelson. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - full nelson!

[Aaron the Enchida with an Aztecan suplex on Shadow the Hedgehog sends him to the mat. Aaron the Enchida gets up. Aaron the Enchida gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Shadow the Hedgehog with a corkscrew armdrag.

[Aaron the Enchida gets back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida executes an airplane spin on Shadow the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Shadow the Hedgehog takes a airplane spin.

[Aaron the Enchida gets up. Aaron the Enchida sends Shadow the Hedgehog to ringside. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Aaron the Enchida throws a chair at Shadow the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - I wish every match could be like this!

[Aaron the Enchida goes off the turnbuckle with a flying sommersault splash. Aaron the Enchida gets back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida with a falling splash on Shadow the Hedgehog. Aaron the Enchida moves back to his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Aaron the Enchida and Shadow the Hedgehog move back into the ring. Aaron the Enchida executes a huge gutbuster on Shadow the Hedgehog. Aaron the Enchida hits Shadow the Hedgehog with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Aaron the Enchida Choke Slams Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow the Hedgehog looks to be out cold! Shadow the Hedgehog gets hit with the shooting star press from Aaron the Enchida. Princess Elise counts. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - We've got ourselves a winner!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, Aaron the Enchida!

**26 Man Battle Royal (Over The Top Battle Royal) (Non-Title Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - The following is a 26 man Over The Top Battle Royal battle royal.

[All 26 men are at the ring. (the bell rings) Azure Wolfson clotheslines Aaron the Enchida. Aaron the Enchida executes a headlock takedown. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Aaron the Enchida with a headlock takedown.

[Azure Wolfson is back on his feet. Azure Wolfson rakes his fingers across Aaron the Enchida's back. A flying shoulder block send Aaron the Enchida to the mat. Azure Wolfson gets back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida stands up. After getadvantage m-wnum = 26 Aaron the Enchida with an exploder suplex on Azure Wolfson. Aaron the Enchida gets back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida head butts Azure Wolfson. Aaron the Enchida gets back to his feet. Azure Wolfson is back on his feet. Knuckles the Enchida moves back to his feet. Ash the Mongoose gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Knuckles the Enchida. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ash the Mongoose takes a diving elbow smash.

[Now Knuckles the Enchida standing. Ash the Mongoose stands up. Flying sommersault drop kick by Knuckles the Enchida puts him back in the match. Knuckles the Enchida is back on his feet. Now Ash the Mongoose standing. Ash the Mongoose nails Knuckles the Enchida with a belly-to-back suplex. Ash the Mongoose gets up. Ash the Mongoose stomps Knuckles the Enchida. Ash the Mongoose executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Knuckles the Enchida. Ash the Mongoose moves back to his feet. Knuckles the Enchida gets up. Ash the Mongoose kicks Knuckles the Enchida in the groin. Knuckles the Enchida hits the Scorpion Death Drop on Ash the Mongoose! Charmy Bee gets back to his feet. Charmy Bee hits Mighty the Armadillo with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - elbowdrop!

[Mighty the Armadillo goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Charmy Bee. Mighty the Armadillo gets up. Mighty the Armadillo gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Flying somersault drop kick by Charmy Bee puts him back in the match. Charmy Bee stands up. Charmy Bee jumps and elbow smashes the lying Mighty the Armadillo. Mighty the Armadillo stands up. Mighty the Armadillo lifts Charmy Bee and delivers a back breaker. Mighty the Armadillo chants start. Charmy Bee moves back to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo throws Charmy Bee off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Charmy Bee takes a diving shoulder block.

[Mighty the Armadillo goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Charmy Bee. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - flying sitdown splash!

[Mighty the Armadillo moves back to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo stomps Charmy Bee. Charmy Bee moves back to his feet. Charmy Bee jumps from the second turnbuckle, kicking Mighty the Armadillo in the head, taking him down. Mighty the Armadillo gets up. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is quality sports entertainment!

[Charmy Bee trys for a tilt-a-whirl powerslam but is not strong enough to lift Mighty the Bee nails Mighty the Armadillo with a springboard dropkick. Charmy Bee hits Mighty the Armadillo with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Now Charmy Bee standing. Mighty the Armadillo gets up. Charmy Bee kicks Mighty the Armadillo's head out of desperation because Mighty the Armadillo blocked Charmy Bee's first kick. Charmy Bee moves back to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo slaps Charmy Bee. A flying bodypress by Charmy Bee takes Mighty the Armadillo to the mat with authority. Charmy Bee gets back to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo climbs to his feet. Antoine D Coolette climbs to his feet. After fight Antoine D Coolette executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Scourge the Hedgehog. Antoine D Coolette is back on his feet. Antoine D Coolette with a somersault splash on Scourge the Hedgehog. Antoine D Coolette chants start. Antoine D Coolette climbs to his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Antoine D Coolette trys for a spine buster but is unable to lift Scourge the D Coolette hits Scourge the Hedgehog with an earringer. Antoine D Coolette throws Scourge the Hedgehog to the floor. Scourge the Hedgehog was elimintated by Antoine D Coolette. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Scourge the Hedgehog is out of here!

[Azure Wolfson hits Ray the Flying squirrel with a flying senton. Azure Wolfson grabs Ray the Flying squirrel and applies an arm wrench. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ray the Flying squirrel takes a arm wrench.

[Ray the Flying squirrel climbs to his feet. Azure Wolfson holds his mouth after recieving an elbow smash to the face. Ray the Flying squirrel goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Azure Wolfson. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ray the Flying squirrel with a flying double foot stomp.

[Ray the Flying squirrel hits Azure Wolfson with an elbowdrop. Ray the Flying squirrel climbs to his feet. Ray the Flying squirrel hits Azure Wolfson with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - elbow drop!

[Ray the Flying squirrel moves back to his feet. Azure Wolfson stands up. Azure Wolfson with a huge fisherman buster on Ray the Flying squirrel. Azure Wolfson gets up. Ash the Mongoose gets up. Ash the Mongoose knees Sonic the hedgehog and rolls back to his feet. Ash the Mongoose grabs Sonic the hedgehog and applies an arm wrench. Ash the Mongoose jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Sonic the hedgehog. Ash the Mongoose climbs to his feet. Sonic the hedgehog with a huge fisherman buster on Ash the Mongoose. Sonic the hedgehog chants start. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That fisherman buster was very good.

[]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is how wrestling should be!

[Sonic the hedgehog hits the flying legdrop across Ash the Mongoose's neck. Sonic the hedgehog climbs to his feet. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Sonic the hedgehog's momma would be proud!

[Jet the Hawk hits Silver the Hedgehog with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Jet the Hawk is back on his feet. Jet the Hawk hits Silver the Hedgehog with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Jet the Hawk moves back to his feet. A side kick by Jet the Hawk turns the match around by knocking Silver the Hedgehog to the mat. Now Jet the Hawk standing. Jet the Hawk jumps and elbow smashes the lying Silver the Hedgehog. Now Jet the Hawk standing. Jet the Hawk hits Silver the Hedgehog with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Jet the Hawk moves back to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog grabs Jet the Hawk's head and DDT's him on the mat. Silver the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Ray the Flying squirrel gets up. Sonic the hedgehog bends over as Ray the Flying squirrel elbows him in the midsection. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Sonic the hedgehog takes a elbow to midsection.

[Sonic the hedgehog with a high crossbody on Ray the Flying squirrel. Sonic the hedgehog is back on his feet. Ray the Flying squirrel is back on his feet. Flying side kick by Ray the Flying squirrel takes Sonic the hedgehog off his feet. Ray the Flying squirrel jumps and elbow smashes the lying Sonic the hedgehog. Ray the Flying squirrel hits Sonic the hedgehog with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Sonic the hedgehog climbs to his feet. Sonic the hedgehog puts Ray the Flying squirrel in the double underhook position and gives him a doubl underhook backbreaker. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Nice double underhook backbreaker by Sonic the hedgehog.

[Bean the Dynamite kicks Aaron the Enchida in the stomach. Aaron the Enchida gets back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Bean the Dynamite. Aaron the Enchida drives a forearm into Bean the Dynamite. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bean the Dynamite takes a forearm smash.

[Aaron the Enchida gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Aaron the Enchida hits a running forearm smash on Bean the Dynamite's face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bean the Dynamite takes a running forearm smash. This is quality sports entertainment!

[Aaron the Enchida grabs Bean the Dynamite and applies an arm wrench. Flying kick by Bean the Dynamite takes Aaron the Enchida down. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bean the Dynamite executes a flying kick.

[Bean the Dynamite goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Aaron the Enchida. Bean the Dynamite climbs to his feet. Bean the Dynamite jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Aaron the Enchida. Aaron the Enchida picks up Bean the Dynamite and executes the cradle DDT. Aaron the Enchida chants start. Aaron the Enchida is up again. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - My God! What a match!

[Aaron the Enchida trys for a reverse flying elbow drop. but Bean the Dynamite avoids it. Lightling Lynx stands up. Lightling Lynx low blows Sonic the hedgehog. Sonic the hedgehog gets up. Sonic the hedgehog neck snaps Lightling Lynx. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Sonic the hedgehog with a neck snap.

[Lightling Lynx trys for a belly-to-back suplex but is unable to lift Sonic the the hedgehog hits a koppo kick on Lightling Lynx. Sonic the hedgehog takes Lightling Lynx off his feet with a short-arm clothesline Lightling Lynx climbs to his feet. Lightling Lynx kicks Sonic the hedgehog in the gut, takes a few steps back, and scissor kicks him to the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That scissor kick was very good.

[Lightling Lynx jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Sonic the hedgehog. Lightling Lynx moves back to his feet. Sonic the hedgehog stands up. Lightling Lynx gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Sonic the hedgehog executes a elbowsmash.

[Lightling Lynx grabs Sonic the hedgehog's arm and strkes his chest. Vector The Crocodile moves back to his feet. Vector The Crocodile punches Monkey Khan repeatedly. Vector The Crocodile punches Monkey Khan repeatedly. They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Monkey Khan to the corner of the ring. Vector The Crocodile punches Monkey Khan repeatedly. Monkey Khan superkicks Vector The Crocodile. Vector The Crocodile gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Monkey Khan. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - diving elbow smash!

[Monkey Khan is up again. Vector The Crocodile stands up. Monkey Khan kicks Vector The Crocodile in the back of the leg. Vector The Crocodile is back on his feet. Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Monkey Khan. Now Monkey Khan standing. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - My God! What a match!

[Vector The Crocodile clotheslines Monkey Khan. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Vector The Crocodile with a weak move.

[Vector The Crocodile clotheslines Monkey Khan. They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Monkey Khan to the corner of the ring. Monkey Khan punches Vector The Crocodile in the head. Monkey Khan does a cartwheel and kicks Vector The Crocodile in the face. Vector The Crocodile is up again. They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Monkey Khan to the corner of the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Vector The Crocodile with a weak move.

[Monkey Khan takes Vector The Crocodile down with a knee. Monkey Khan fist drops Vector The Crocodile on the mat. Monkey Khan climbs to his feet. Vector The Crocodile trys for a chokelift but Monkey Khan avoids it. They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Monkey Khan to the corner of the ring. Monkey Khan hits a spinning leg lariat on Vector The Crocodile sending him to the mat. Monkey Khan knees Vector The Crocodile and rolls back to his feet. Now Vector The Crocodile standing. They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Monkey Khan to the corner of the ring. Monkey Khan pins Vector The Crocodile against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Monkey Khan. Jet the Hawk gets up. Jet the Hawk executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Silver the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog hits Jet the Hawk with a Baba chop. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Silver the Hedgehog with a Baba Chop.

[Silver the Hedgehog catches Jet the Hawk's leg, but Jet the Hawk reverses it with an enzuigiri to Silver the Hedgehog's head. Jet the Hawk is up again. Now Silver the Hedgehog standing. Silver the Hedgehog connects with a flying knee. Jet the Hawk goes down. Silver the Hedgehog stomps Jet the Hawk's head. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Silver the Hedgehog with a stomp.

[Now Jet the Hawk standing. Silver the Hedgehog holds his mouth after recieving an elbow smash to the face. Flying somersault drop kick by Jet the Hawk puts him back in the match. Jet the Hawk is back on his feet. Jet the Hawk hits Silver the Hedgehog with an elbowdrop. Silver the Hedgehog gets up. Silver the Hedgehog nails Jet the Hawk with a double underhook suplex. Silver the Hedgehog chants start. Silver the Hedgehog puts Jet the Hawk in an arm grapevine submission. Jet the Hawk gets back to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog applies the clawhold on Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk tries to even the match with a flying shoulder block. Jet the Hawk is back on his feet. Flying Tomahawk by Silver the Hedgehog sends Jet the Hawk down to the mat. Silver the Hedgehog fist drops Jet the Hawk on the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Silver the Hedgehog executes a fist drop.

[Silver the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Jet the Hawk stands up. After fight Antoine D Coolette rolls onto Duck "Bill" Platypus connecting with a knee. Antoine D Coolette goes off the top nailing Duck "Bill" Platypus with a flying elbow drop to the gut. Antoine D Coolette gets up. Antoine D Coolette trys for a power slam but is unable to lift Duck "Bill" D Coolette executes the jumping sidekick on Duck "Bill" Platypus. Antoine D Coolette chants start. Antoine D Coolette tosses Duck "Bill" Platypus to ringside. Duck "Bill" Platypus was elimintated by Antoine D Coolette. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Duck "Bill" Platypus is out of here! After fight

[Big the Cat clotheslines Ray the Flying squirrel. Big the Cat trys for a chokelift but is unable to lift Ray the Flying the Cat trys for a chokelift but is unable to lift Ray the Flying lockup. Big the Cat sends Ray the Flying squirrel to the corner of the ring. Big the Cat tosses Ray the Flying squirrel to ringside. Ray the Flying squirrel was elimintated by Big the Cat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That will do it for Ray the Flying squirrel. He's been eliminated!

[Bean the Dynamite goes for a power move but Bark the Polar Bear dodges the attack. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The WWF is the only place for entertainment like this! After fight

[Jet the Hawk climbs to the top rope and nails Ash the Mongoose with a reverse flying elbow drop. Jet the Hawk with an Air Sabu, and he hits it! Jet the Hawk moves back to his feet. Ash the Mongoose gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk is back on his feet. Jet the Hawk hits Ash the Mongoose with a flying senton. Jet the Hawk stands up. Jet the Hawk tosses Ash the Mongoose to ringside. Ash the Mongoose was elimintated by Jet the Hawk. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ash the Mongoose has been eliminated!

[Monkey Khan suplexes Bean the Dynamite. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - My God! What a match!

[Vector The Crocodile suplexes Manic the Hedgehog. Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Manic the Hedgehog. Vector The Crocodile punches Manic the Hedgehog repeatedly. They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Manic the Hedgehog to the corner of the ring. Vector The Crocodile punches Manic the Hedgehog repeatedly. Vector The Crocodile is hooked in a full nelson. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - full nelson!

[Manic the Hedgehog tackles Vector The Crocodile. Manic the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Manic the Hedgehog fist drops Vector The Crocodile on the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Manic the Hedgehog executes a fist drop.

[Manic the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Charmy Bee goes off the turnbuckle with a flying somersault splash. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That flying somersault splash was very good.

[Charmy Bee hits Nack the Weasel with an elbowdrop. Charmy Bee is back on his feet. Charmy Bee flies from the turnbuckle with an elbowdrop. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Nack the Weasel takes a elbow drop.

[Charmy Bee is back on his feet. Nack the Weasel gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Charmy Bee. Charmy Bee gets back to his feet. Lightling Lynx trys for a exploder suplex but is not strong enough to lift Azure Fang the Sniper standing. Fang the Sniper jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Bean the Dynamite. Fang the Sniper climbs to his feet. Fang the Sniper goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Bean the Dynamite. Bean the Dynamite is up again. Bean the Dynamite jumps from the top and nails Fang the Sniper with a flying axhandle smash. Fang the Sniper is up again. Fang the Sniper pulls Bean the Dynamite's hair. Fang the Sniper discus punches Bean the Dynamite. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fang the Sniper with a discus punch.

[Bean the Dynamite gets up. Bean the Dynamite trys for a double underhook suplex but is not strong enough to lift Fang the fight Big the Cat trys for a power move but is unable to lift Mephiles the the Cat punches Mephiles the Dark repeatedly. Big the Cat chants start. They lockup. Big the Cat sends Mephiles the Dark to the corner of the ring. Big the Cat trys for a chokelift but is unable to lift Mephiles the the Cat tosses Mephiles the Dark to ringside. Mephiles the Dark was elimintated by Big the Cat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Mephiles the Dark is out of here! After fight Azure Wolfson trys for a front-layout suplex but is unable to lift Big the Cat.

[Azure Wolfson short clothslines Big the Cat. Azure Wolfson knee drops Big the Cat. Azure Wolfson chants start. Azure Wolfson climbs to his feet. Big the Cat gets up. Azure Wolfson tackles Big the Cat. Azure Wolfson throws Big the Cat to the floor. Big the Cat was elimintated by Azure Wolfson. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Big the Cat is out of here! After fight

[Knuckles the Enchida hits Antoine D Coolette with the crotch slam. Knuckles the Enchida chants start. Knuckles the Enchida dives head first into Antoine D Coolette. Knuckles the Enchida moves back to his feet. Now Antoine D Coolette standing. Knuckles the Enchida tackles Antoine D Coolette. Antoine D Coolette moves back to his feet. Knuckles the Enchida pulls Antoine D Coolette's hair. Knuckles the Enchida tosses Antoine D Coolette to ringside. Antoine D Coolette was elimintated by Knuckles the Enchida. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Antoine D Coolette has been eliminated!

[Storm the Albatross piledrives Bark the Polar Bear. Bark the Polar Bear gets knocked on the ground and Storm the Albatross flips onto him. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - flip!

[Storm the Albatross gets up. Bark the Polar Bear punches Storm the Albatross repeatedly. Bark the Polar Bear punches Storm the Albatross repeatedly. Storm the Albatross runs and tackles Bark the Polar Bear. Storm the Albatross punches him in the head. Storm the Albatross executes a corkscrew legdrop on Bark the Polar Bear. Bark the Polar Bear gets back to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo nails Sonic the hedgehog with an inverted DDT. Mighty the Armadillo gets back to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo knees Sonic the hedgehog and rolls back to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Sonic the hedgehog. Mighty the Armadillo gets back to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo puts Sonic the hedgehog in an arm grapevine submission. Mighty the Armadillo executes a corkscrew legdrop on Sonic the hedgehog. Mighty the Armadillo climbs to his feet. Sonic the hedgehog moves back to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo gives Nack the Weasel the cobra clutch suplex onto the mat. Nack the Weasel stands up. Mighty the Armadillo executes a gut-wrench powerbomb on Nack the Weasel. Manic the Hedgehog spins aroround Bark the Polar Bear's back and DDT's him into the mat. Manic the Hedgehog gets up. Manic the Hedgehog hits Bark the Polar Bear with an elbowdrop. Manic the Hedgehog is up again. Bark the Polar Bear clotheslines Manic the Hedgehog. A flying shoulder block send Bark the Polar Bear to the mat. Manic the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Bark the Polar Bear climbs to his feet. Bark the Polar Bear punches Manic the Hedgehog repeatedly. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - weak move!

[They lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Manic the Hedgehog to the corner of the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - weak move!

[Manic the Hedgehog comes from behind and bulldogs Bark the Polar Bear. Now Manic the Hedgehog standing. Fang the Sniper with a falling splash on Eilas Acorn. Fang the Sniper sucks chants start in the crowd. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That falling splash was very good.

[]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is how wrestling should be!

[Fang the Sniper executes a corkscrew legdrop on Eilas Acorn. Fang the Sniper stands up. Now Eilas Acorn standing. Eilas Acorn executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Fang the Sniper. Fang the Sniper short lariats Eilas Acorn. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Eilas Acorn takes a short lariat.

[Eilas Acorn is up again. Eilas Acorn executes a jawbreakeron Fang the Sniper. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Eilas Acorn with a jawbreaker.

[Eilas Acorn moves back to his feet. Fang the Sniper is back on his feet. Fang the Sniper trys for a superplex but is unable to lift Eilas the Sniper executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Eilas Acorn. Eilas Acorn moves back to his feet. Fang the Sniper hits Eilas Acorn with a Baba chop. Eilas Acorn is hooked in a full nelson. Fang the Sniper pins Eilas Acorn against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fang the Sniper with a forearm choke.

[Eilas Acorn unleashes the Canadian backbreaker on Fang the Sniper. Eilas Acorn chants start. Now Eilas Acorn standing. Eilas Acorn trys for a Arabian Facebuster but Mighty the Armadillo avoids it. Silver the Hedgehog goes off the turnbuckle with a flying sommersault splash. Now Silver the Hedgehog standing. Silver the Hedgehog goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Espio the Chameleon. Silver the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Espio the Chameleon gets up. Espio the Chameleon kicks Silver the Hedgehog in the groin. Espio the Chameleon gets tiger suplexed by Silver the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Espio the Chameleon uppercuts Silver the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog with a headbutt on Espio the Chameleon. After fight Vector The Crocodile sets Nack the Weasel up DDTs him into the mat. They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Nack the Weasel to the corner of the ring. Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Nack the Weasel. Vector The Crocodile punches Nack the Weasel repeatedly. Vector The Crocodile throws Nack the Weasel over the ropes. Nack the Weasel was elimintated by Vector The Crocodile. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Nack the Weasel has been eliminated!

[Azure Wolfson gets bounced off of the ropes and hit with a backdrop diver by Manic the Hedgehog. Manic the Hedgehog gets up. Now Azure Wolfson standing. Sonic the hedgehog gives Manic the Hedgehog the cobra clutch suplex onto the mat. Sonic the hedgehog chants start. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - If Sonic the hedgehog keeps using moves like that cobra clutch suplex he could win the match!

[Monkey Khan leg lariats Knuckles the Enchida, sending him to the mat. Monkey Khan knee drops Knuckles the Enchida. Monkey Khan leg drops Knuckles the Enchida. Monkey Khan executes a corkscrew legdrop on Knuckles the Enchida. Monkey Khan stands up. Monkey Khan gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Knuckles the Enchida. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Knuckles the Enchida with a boot choke.

[Monkey Khan gets tiger suplexed by Knuckles the Enchida. Monkey Khan climbs to his feet. Knuckles the Enchida neck snaps Monkey Khan. Knuckles the Enchida with an illegal chokehold on Monkey Khan. Knuckles the Enchida hits Monkey Khan with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Knuckles the Enchida executes a elbowdrop.

[Knuckles the Enchida is back on his feet. Monkey Khan dropkicks Knuckles the Enchida. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Knuckles the Enchida takes a dropkick.

[Monkey Khan is up again. After fight Azure Wolfson kicks Bean the Dynamite in the groin. Azure Wolfson nails Bean the Dynamite with a double underhook suplex. Now Bean the Dynamite standing. Azure Wolfson executes a huge gutbuster on Bean the Dynamite. Azure Wolfson chants start. Mexican hiptoss executed by Azure Wolfson. Azure Wolfson throws Bean the Dynamite over the ropes. Bean the Dynamite was elimintated by Azure Wolfson. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That will do it for Bean the Dynamite. He's been eliminated! After fight

[Azure Wolfson hiptosses Bark the Polar Bear. Azure Wolfson with a somersault splash on Bark the Polar Bear. Azure Wolfson jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Bark the Polar Bear. Azure Wolfson gets up. Azure Wolfson hits an electrifying flying sommersault headbutt on Bark the Polar Bear. Azure Wolfson climbs to his feet. Azure Wolfson throws Bark the Polar Bear to the floor. Bark the Polar Bear was elimintated by Azure Wolfson. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bark the Polar Bear is out of here! After fight

[Azure Wolfson bounces Monkey Khan off the ropes and hits him with a jumping clothesline. Azure Wolfson chants start. Azure Wolfson hits the handspring moonsault on Monkey Khan. Azure Wolfson moves back to his feet. Azure Wolfson hits the flying legdrop across Monkey Khan's neck. Azure Wolfson stands up. Azure Wolfson goes off the turnbuckle with a flying sommersault splash. Azure Wolfson gets back to his feet. Azure Wolfson tosses Monkey Khan to ringside. Monkey Khan was elimintated by Azure Wolfson. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That will do it for Monkey Khan. He's been eliminated! After fight

[Azure Wolfson grabs his hand and flips him to the mat. Azure Wolfson runs in and leg drops Knuckles the Enchida. Azure Wolfson puts Knuckles the Enchida in an arm grapevine submission. Azure Wolfson climbs to the second turnbuckle and moonsaults onto Knuckles the Enchida. Azure Wolfson is up again. Azure Wolfson throws Knuckles the Enchida to the floor. Knuckles the Enchida was elimintated by Azure Wolfson. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Knuckles the Enchida has been eliminated!

[Storm the Albatross climbs to the top turnbuckle and executes a somersault legdrop on Lightling Lynx. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Good somersault legdrop by Storm the Albatross.

[Storm the Albatross gets back to his feet. Lightling Lynx is up again. Lightling Lynx gets hit with a flying forearm right to the face. Lightling Lynx gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Storm the Albatross. Storm the Albatross moves back to his feet. Storm the Albatross puts Lightling Lynx in an arm grapevine submission. Lightling Lynx is back on his feet. Lightling Lynx trys for a snap suplex but is not strong enough to lift Storm the the Sniper gets back to his feet. Fang the Sniper hits Manic the Hedgehog with an elbowdrop. Manic the Hedgehog gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Fang the Sniper. Fang the Sniper is up again. Manic the Hedgehog is up again. Manic the Hedgehog gouges Fang the Sniper's eyes out. Fang the Sniper punches Manic the Hedgehog in the head. Manic the Hedgehog monkey flips Fang the Sniper onto the mat. Manic the Hedgehog is up again. Now Fang the Sniper standing. Fang the Sniper short clothslines Manic the Hedgehog. Manic the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Fang the Sniper gouges Manic the Hedgehog's eyes out. Fang the Sniper chops Manic the Hedgehog. Manic the Hedgehog gets hit with a back heel kick. Fang the Sniper measures Manic the Hedgehog up and drops a closed fist. Manic the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Manic the Hedgehog picks Fang the Sniper up and side slams him to the mat. Manic the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Manic the Hedgehog runs in and leg drops Fang the Sniper. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Manic the Hedgehog with a leg drop. My God! What a match! After fight

[Manic the Hedgehog chokes Fang the Sniper with his boot. Manic the Hedgehog chants start. Manic the Hedgehog executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Fang the Sniper. Manic the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Manic the Hedgehog climbs to the top and moonsaults on to Fang the Sniper. Manic the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Manic the Hedgehog hits Fang the Sniper with a flying senton. Manic the Hedgehog throws Fang the Sniper over the ropes. Fang the Sniper was elimintated by Manic the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fang the Sniper has been eliminated!

[Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Silver the Hedgehog. Vector The Crocodile suplexes Silver the Hedgehog. Vector The Crocodile chants start. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Good power move by Vector The Crocodile.

[Vector The Crocodile clotheslines Silver the Hedgehog. Vector The Crocodile punches Silver the Hedgehog repeatedly. Vector The Crocodile gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Silver the Hedgehog. Vector The Crocodile is back on his feet. Vector The Crocodile punches Silver the Hedgehog repeatedly. They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Silver the Hedgehog to the corner of the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - weak move!

[Silver the Hedgehog hits him with a back fist. They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Silver the Hedgehog to the corner of the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Vector The Crocodile executes a weak move.

[Silver the Hedgehog hits a kneeling headbutt to Vector The Crocodile's groin. Vector The Crocodile gets back to his feet. Vector The Crocodile punches Silver the Hedgehog repeatedly. Vector The Crocodile clotheslines Silver the Hedgehog. They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Silver the Hedgehog to the corner of the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Vector The Crocodile with a weak move.

[They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Silver the Hedgehog to the corner of the ring. Vector The Crocodile is speared by Silver the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog chants start. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - If Silver the Hedgehog keeps using moves like that spear he could win the match!

[Silver the Hedgehog is up again. Vector The Crocodile gets up. Silver the Hedgehog short lariats Vector The Crocodile. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - short lariat!

[Now Vector The Crocodile standing. They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Silver the Hedgehog to the corner of the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - weak move!

[Silver the Hedgehog pokes Vector The Crocodile in the eyes. Silver the Hedgehog delivers a kick to the head of Vector The Crocodile. Silver the Hedgehog applies an arm wrench to Vector The Crocodile. Silver the Hedgehog executes a corkscrew legdrop on Vector The Crocodile. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Silver the Hedgehog executes a corkscrew legdrop.

[Now Silver the Hedgehog standing. Vector The Crocodile gets knocked on the ground and Silver the Hedgehog flips onto him. Silver the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Silver the Hedgehog jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Vector The Crocodile. Silver the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Vector The Crocodile moves back to his feet. Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Silver the Hedgehog. Manic the Hedgehog trys for a power bomb but Aaron the Enchida avoids it. Manic the Hedgehog uses a lariat on Aaron the Enchida. Now Aaron the Enchida standing. Aaron the Enchida legsweeps Manic the Hedgehog. Aaron the Enchida executes a corkscrew legdrop on Manic the Hedgehog. Aaron the Enchida does a cartwheel and kicks Manic the Hedgehog in the face. Manic the Hedgehog hits Aaron the Enchida with an earringer. Manic the Hedgehog superkicks Aaron the Enchida. Aaron the Enchida gets back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida spinebuster bombs Manic the Hedgehog onto the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - What an outstanding match! After fight

[Eilas Acorn rakes the face of Azure Wolfson in attempt to make a come back. Eilas Acorn chants start. Eilas Acorn delivers a kick to the head of Azure Wolfson. Eilas Acorn goes off the turnbuckle with a flying sommersault splash. Eilas Acorn fist drops Azure Wolfson on the mat. Eilas Acorn is up again. Azure Wolfson is back on his feet. Eilas Acorn throws Azure Wolfson over the ropes. Azure Wolfson was elimintated by Eilas Acorn. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Azure Wolfson has been eliminated!

[Silver the Hedgehog sets Eilas Acorn up DDTs him into the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Good power move by Silver the Hedgehog.

[Silver the Hedgehog executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Eilas Acorn. Silver the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Eilas Acorn gets up. Silver the Hedgehog is hooked in a full nelson. Silver the Hedgehog bites Eilas Acorn's arm out of desparation. Flying kick by Silver the Hedgehog takes Eilas Acorn down. Eilas Acorn gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Silver the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog gets up. Eilas Acorn stands up. Vector The Crocodile trys for a chokelift but Jet the Hawk avoids it. They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Jet the Hawk to the corner of the ring. Vector The Crocodile clotheslines Jet the Hawk. Vector The Crocodile clotheslines Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk hits a flying karate chop right to Vector The Crocodile's neck. Jet the Hawk slaps both sides of Vector The Crocodile's head out of desperation. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Vector The Crocodile takes a earringer.

[Jet the Hawk jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Vector The Crocodile. Jet the Hawk climbs to his feet. Vector The Crocodile stands up. Vector The Crocodile clotheslines Jet the Hawk. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Vector The Crocodile with a weak move.

[Jet the Hawk hits a jumping elbow hrust on Vector The Crocodile. Vector The Crocodile moves back to his feet. Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Jet the Hawk. Vector The Crocodile chants start. Vector The Crocodile clotheslines Jet the Hawk. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Vector The Crocodile with a weak move.

[Vector The Crocodile gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Jet the Hawk to the corner of the ring. Jet the Hawk gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Vector The Crocodile. Jet the Hawk goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Vector The Crocodile. Jet the Hawk flies from the turnbuckle with an elbowdrop. Now Jet the Hawk standing. Vector The Crocodile stands up. Vector The Crocodile bends over as Jet the Hawk elbows him in the midsection. Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Jet the Hawk. Vector The Crocodile chants start. After fight They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Jet the Hawk to the corner of the ring. Vector The Crocodile clotheslines Jet the Hawk. Vector The Crocodile clotheslines Jet the Hawk. Vector The Crocodile chants start. Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Jet the Hawk. Vector The Crocodile throws Jet the Hawk to the floor. Jet the Hawk was elimintated by Vector The Crocodile. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk is out of here!

[Espio the Chameleon with a headscissors takeover on Mighty the Armadillo. Espio the Chameleon chants start. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Espio the Chameleon is doing quite well at this point in the match.

[Espio the Chameleon rolls onto Mighty the Armadillo connecting with a knee. Mighty the Armadillo is up again. Mighty the Armadillo rakes his fingers across Espio the Chameleon's back. A flying shoulder block send Espio the Chameleon to the mat. Now Mighty the Armadillo standing. Espio the Chameleon moves back to his feet. Espio the Chameleon grabs Mighty the Armadillo by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Espio the Chameleon hits a koppo kick on Mighty the Armadillo. Mighty the Armadillo moves back to his feet. Storm the Albatross hits Vector The Crocodile with a running powerbomb on to the mat. Storm the Albatross sucks chants start in the crowd. Vector The Crocodile climbs to his feet. Storm the Albatross delivers a low blow to Vector The Crocodile. Storm the Albatross goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Vector The Crocodile. Storm the Albatross climbs to his feet. Storm the Albatross slaps Vector The Crocodile. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Storm the Albatross executes a slap.

[Storm the Albatross discus punches Vector The Crocodile. Now Vector The Crocodile standing. Storm the Albatross with an illegal chokehold on Vector The Crocodile. Storm the Albatross jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Vector The Crocodile. Now Storm the Albatross standing. Vector The Crocodile stands up. Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Storm the Albatross. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - If Vector The Crocodile keeps using moves like that chokelift he could win the match!

[Storm the Albatross moves back to his feet. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The World Wrestling Federation is the number on wrestling program on television.

[Charmy Bee off the top rope with a somersault legdrop onto Lightling Lynx's chest. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Lightling Lynx could use some help about now.

[Charmy Bee hits Lightling Lynx with a flying senton. Charmy Bee chants start. Now Charmy Bee standing. After fight Lightling Lynx gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Charmy Bee. Charmy Bee is up again. A 450 somersault headbutt by Charmy Bee takes its toll on Lightling Lynx. Charmy Bee hits Lightling Lynx with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Charmy Bee stands up. Lightling Lynx moves back to his feet. Charmy Bee executes the twisting moonsault on to Lightling Lynx. Charmy Bee gets back to his feet. Lightling Lynx moves back to his feet. Charmy Bee tosses Lightling Lynx to ringside. Lightling Lynx was elimintated by Charmy Bee. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Lightling Lynx is out of here!

[Aaron the Enchida executes a neck scissors on Sonic the hedgehog. After fight Aaron the Enchida measures Sonic the hedgehog up and drops a closed fist. Aaron the Enchida moves back to his feet. Sonic the hedgehog gets knocked on the ground and Aaron the Enchida flips onto him. Aaron the Enchida stands up. Aaron the Enchida climbs to the top turnbuckle and jumps off with an Air Sabu on Sonic the hedgehog. Aaron the Enchida is back on his feet. Aaron the Enchida knees Sonic the hedgehog and rolls back to his feet. Sonic the hedgehog gets up. Aaron the Enchida throws Sonic the hedgehog to the floor. Sonic the hedgehog was elimintated by Aaron the Enchida. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That will do it for Sonic the hedgehog. He's been eliminated!

[Mighty the Armadillo piledrives Charmy Bee into the mat. Mighty the Armadillo applies an arm wrench to Charmy Bee. Charmy Bee gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Mighty the Armadillo. Mighty the Armadillo moves back to his feet. Charmy Bee moves back to his feet. Charmy Bee hits a jumping elbow hrust on Mighty the Armadillo. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Charmy Bee with a jumping elbow thrust.

[Mighty the Armadillo moves back to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo short lariats Charmy Bee. Mighty the Armadillo fist drops Charmy Bee on the mat. Mighty the Armadillo climbs to his feet. Espio the Chameleon leg lariats Silver the Hedgehog, sending him to the mat. After fight Silver the Hedgehog gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Espio the Chameleon. Espio the Chameleon fist drops Silver the Hedgehog on the mat. Espio the Chameleon chants start. Silver the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Espio the Chameleon dropkicks Vector The Crocodile to the knee. Espio the Chameleon moves back to his feet. Vector The Crocodile is back on his feet. Espio the Chameleon kicks Vector The Crocodile in the gut, takes a few steps back, and scissor kicks him to the mat. Vector The Crocodile gets back to his feet. Espio the Chameleon throws Vector The Crocodile to the floor. Vector The Crocodile was elimintated by Espio the Chameleon. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Vector The Crocodile has been eliminated!

[Japanese armdrag take down from Silver the Hedgehog send Charmy Bee to the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - I wish every match could be like this!

[Espio the Chameleon leg lariats Mighty the Armadillo, sending him to the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - I wish every match could be like this!

[Now Manic the Hedgehog standing. Flying side kick by Manic the Hedgehog takes Espio the Chameleon off his feet. Now Manic the Hedgehog standing. Manic the Hedgehog jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Espio the Chameleon. Manic the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Manic the Hedgehog with an illegal chokehold on Espio the Chameleon. Espio the Chameleon gets up. After fight Espio the Chameleon kicks Manic the Hedgehog in the gut, takes a few steps back, and scissor kicks him to the mat. Espio the Chameleon runs in and leg drops Manic the Hedgehog. Manic the Hedgehog is up again. Espio the Chameleon dropkicks Manic the Hedgehog to the knee. Espio the Chameleon chants start. Espio the Chameleon stands up. Espio the Chameleon knee drops Manic the Hedgehog. Espio the Chameleon moves back to his feet. Espio the Chameleon throws Manic the Hedgehog to the floor. Manic the Hedgehog was elimintated by Espio the Chameleon. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Manic the Hedgehog is out of here! After fight

[Mighty the Armadillo picks up Aaron the Enchida and delivers a bone crunching shoulderbreaker. Mighty the Armadillo goes off the turnbuckle with a flying sommersault splash. Aaron the Enchida gets back to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo goes up to the top and comes down on Aaron the Enchida with an asai leg lariat. Mighty the Armadillo gets back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida gets knocked on the ground and Mighty the Armadillo flips onto him. Mighty the Armadillo stands up. Aaron the Enchida moves back to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo throws Aaron the Enchida to the floor. Aaron the Enchida was elimintated by Mighty the Armadillo. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That will do it for Aaron the Enchida. He's been eliminated! After fight

[Mighty the Armadillo hits a dragon suplex on Storm the Albatross. Mighty the Armadillo knee drops Storm the Albatross. Mighty the Armadillo is up again. Mighty the Armadillo slingshot elbow drops Storm the Albatross. Mighty the Armadillo climbs to the second turnbuckle and moonsaults onto Storm the Albatross. Mighty the Armadillo is back on his feet. Mighty the Armadillo throws Storm the Albatross over the ropes. Storm the Albatross was elimintated by Mighty the Armadillo. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Storm the Albatross is out of here! After fight

[Charmy Bee punches Mighty the Armadillo repeatedly. Charmy Bee hits Mighty the Armadillo with an earringer. Charmy Bee chants start. Out of desperation, Charmy Bee dives from the second turnbuckle, shoulder blocking Mighty the Armadillo. Charmy Bee chants start. Charmy Bee moves back to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo is back on his feet. Charmy Bee executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Mighty the Armadillo. Charmy Bee tosses Mighty the Armadillo to ringside. Mighty the Armadillo was elimintated by Charmy Bee. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Mighty the Armadillo has been eliminated! After fight

[Charmy Bee goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Silver the Hedgehog. Charmy Bee gets back to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Charmy Bee trys for a top-rope German suplex but is unable to lift Silver the side kick by Charmy Bee takes Eilas Acorn off his feet. Now Charmy Bee standing. Charmy Bee hits Eilas Acorn with an elbowdrop. Charmy Bee is back on his feet. Charmy Bee throws Eilas Acorn over the ropes. Eilas Acorn was elimintated by Charmy Bee. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Eilas Acorn has been eliminated!

[Espio the Chameleon with a headscissors takeover on Silver the Hedgehog. Espio the Chameleon stands up. Espio the Chameleon executes a corkscrew legdrop on Silver the Hedgehog. Espio the Chameleon moves back to his feet. Now Silver the Hedgehog standing. Silver the Hedgehog executes a huge gutbuster on Espio the Chameleon. Espio the Chameleon stands up. Silver the Hedgehog gouges Espio the Chameleon's eyes out. Espio the Chameleon gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Silver the Hedgehog with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Espio the Chameleon. Silver the Hedgehog stands up. Espio the Chameleon stands up. Espio the Chameleon is hooked in a full nelson. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - full nelson!

[Silver the Hedgehog goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Espio the Chameleon. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Silver the Hedgehog executes a flying double foot stomp.

[Now Silver the Hedgehog standing. Silver the Hedgehog hits Espio the Chameleon with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Silver the Hedgehog rolls onto Espio the Chameleon connecting with a knee. Silver the Hedgehog knees Espio the Chameleon and rolls back to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog stomps Espio the Chameleon. Espio the Chameleon gets knocked on the ground and Silver the Hedgehog flips onto him. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - flip!

[Silver the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Espio the Chameleon climbs to his feet. Espio the Chameleon kicks Silver the Hedgehog in the gut, takes a few steps back, and scissor kicks him to the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Espio the Chameleon is doing quite well at this point in the match. After fight

[Espio the Chameleon kicks Charmy Bee in the stomach. Charmy Bee gets back to his feet. Espio the Chameleon leg lariats Charmy Bee, sending him to the mat. Espio the Chameleon chants start. Espio the Chameleon does a cartwheel and kicks Charmy Bee in the face. Espio the Chameleon leg drops the throat of Charmy Bee. Espio the Chameleon tosses Charmy Bee to ringside. Charmy Bee was elimintated by Espio the Chameleon. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Charmy Bee has been eliminated!

[Espio the Chameleon knee drops Silver the Hedgehog. Espio the Chameleon is up again. Silver the Hedgehog gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Espio the Chameleon. Now Espio the Chameleon standing. Espio the Chameleon measures Silver the Hedgehog up and drops a closed fist. Espio the Chameleon knees Silver the Hedgehog and rolls back to his feet. Espio the Chameleon spinning mule kicks Silver the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Espio the Chameleon with a spinning mule kick.

[Silver the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Espio the Chameleon with a headscissors takeover on Silver the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Espio the Chameleon is doing quite well at this point in the match.

[Espio the Chameleon executes a corkscrew legdrop on Silver the Hedgehog. Espio the Chameleon climbs to his feet. Now Silver the Hedgehog standing. Silver the Hedgehog rakes his fingers across Espio the Chameleon's back. Silver the Hedgehog hiptosses Espio the Chameleon. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Espio the Chameleon takes a hiptoss.

[Espio the Chameleon takes Silver the Hedgehog down with a knee. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Espio the Chameleon executes a knee.

[Silver the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog gives Espio the Chameleon a reverse neckbreaker. Espio the Chameleon stands up. Espio the Chameleon gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Silver the Hedgehog. Espio the Chameleon dropkicks Silver the Hedgehog. Espio the Chameleon knees Silver the Hedgehog and rolls back to his feet. Espio the Chameleon executes a corkscrew legdrop on Silver the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Silver the Hedgehog takes a corkscrew legdrop.

[Espio the Chameleon gets up. Silver the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog monkey flips Espio the Chameleon onto the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Espio the Chameleon takes a monkey flip.

[Silver the Hedgehog stands up. Espio the Chameleon climbs to his feet. Espio the Chameleon hiptosses Silver the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - hiptoss!

[Silver the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog executes a headlock takedown. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Silver the Hedgehog with a headlock takedown.

[Espio the Chameleon gets up. Espio the Chameleon punches Silver the Hedgehog in the gut. Espio the Chameleon punches Silver the Hedgehog in the head. Espio the Chameleon legsweeps Silver the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog uses a cradle suplex on Espio the Chameleon. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Nice cradle suplex by Silver the Hedgehog.

[Silver the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Espio the Chameleon could use some help about now.

[Silver the Hedgehog executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Espio the Chameleon. Silver the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Espio the Chameleon gets up. Silver the Hedgehog tackles Espio the Chameleon. Silver the Hedgehog applies an arm wrench to Espio the Chameleon. Silver the Hedgehog gets hit with a back heel kick. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Silver the Hedgehog takes a back heel kick.

[Silver the Hedgehog stands up. Silver the Hedgehog executes the jumping sidekick on Espio the Chameleon. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Silver the Hedgehog executes a jumping sidekick.

[Espio the Chameleon gets back to his feet. Flying side kick by Silver the Hedgehog takes Espio the Chameleon off his feet. Silver the Hedgehog is up again. Silver the Hedgehog goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Espio the Chameleon. Now Silver the Hedgehog standing. Espio the Chameleon moves back to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog hits Espio the Chameleon with a heart punch. Espio the Chameleon dropkicks Silver the Hedgehog to the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - dropkick!

[Espio the Chameleon gets back to his feet. Espio the Chameleon measures Silver the Hedgehog up and drops a closed fist. Espio the Chameleon stands up. Silver the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog nails Espio the Chameleon with a belly-to-back suplex. Silver the Hedgehog puts Espio the Chameleon in an arm grapevine submission. Espio the Chameleon moves back to his feet. Espio the Chameleon mule kicks Silver the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog executes a jawbreakeron Espio the Chameleon. Now Espio the Chameleon standing. Espio the Chameleon hits Silver the Hedgehog with a heart punch. Espio the Chameleon hits him with a back fist. Silver the Hedgehog lifts Espio the Chameleon and delivers a back breaker. Silver the Hedgehog chants start. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is how wrestling should be!

[Silver the Hedgehog slaps Espio the Chameleon. Silver the Hedgehog rakes the face of Espio the Chameleon in attempt to make a come back. Espio the Chameleon executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Silver the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Espio the Chameleon with a ropeflip hiptoss.

[Espio the Chameleon gets hit with a dragon scerw from Silver the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Espio the Chameleon gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Silver the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Silver the Hedgehog executes a diving elbow smash.

[Silver the Hedgehog is up again. Espio the Chameleon moves back to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog brings Espio the Chameleon down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. Espio the Chameleon gets up. Espio the Chameleon leg lariats Silver the Hedgehog, sending him to the mat. Silver the Hedgehog gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Espio the Chameleon. Espio the Chameleon climbs to his feet. Espio the Chameleon measures Silver the Hedgehog up and drops a closed fist. Espio the Chameleon rolls onto Silver the Hedgehog connecting with a knee. Espio the Chameleon executes a corkscrew legdrop on Silver the Hedgehog. Espio the Chameleon stands up. Silver the Hedgehog gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Espio the Chameleon. Espio the Chameleon moves back to his feet. Now Silver the Hedgehog standing. Espio the Chameleon jabs Silver the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog lifts Espio the Chameleon up and drops him on the mat. Silver the Hedgehog chants start. After fight Espio the Chameleon gets up off the ground and Silver the Hedgehog hits him with a flying dropkick. Silver the Hedgehog stands up. Espio the Chameleon is up again. Flying sommersault drop kick by Silver the Hedgehog puts him back in the match. Silver the Hedgehog is up again. Espio the Chameleon hits the mat. Silver the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog hits Espio the Chameleon with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Silver the Hedgehog chants start. Silver the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog tosses Espio the Chameleon to ringside. Espio the Chameleon was elimintated by Silver the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That will do it for Espio the Chameleon. He's been eliminated! We've got ourselves a winner!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of the battle royal, Silver the Hedgehog!


	19. Azure in a contender's match week 15

**Big the Cat vs. Azure Wolfson (Non-Title Match) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 80 pounds, from Terran City, Azure Wolfson! (crowd cheers **************)

[Azure Wolfson comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and his opponent, weighing in at 190 pounds, from The forest, Big the Cat! (crowd cheers *****)

[Big the Cat walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Azure Wolfson places Big the Cat on the turnbuckle and executes a front-layout suplerplex. Princess Elise checks Big the Cat's boots and knee pads. (the bell rings) Azure Wolfson trys for a atomic drop but is unable to lift Big the Wolfson trys for a belly-to-back superplex but is unable to lift Big the Wolfson grabs Big the Cat's head and hites him in the face. Azure Wolfson hits him with a back fist. Azure Wolfson with the Flying Elbowdrop on Big the Cat! Azure Wolfson hits a screwdriver on Big the Cat. Big the Cat is pinned. Referee Princess Elise makes the count. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Azure Wolfson has won the match!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, Azure Wolfson!

**Espio the Chameleon vs. Duck "Bill" Platypus vs. Knuckles the Enchida vs. Storm the Albatross (Non-Title Match) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match. Coming to the ring first, weighing in at 76 pounds, from Isolated island, Espio the Chameleon! (crowd cheers *********)

[Espio the Chameleon comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The second in this four way match, weighing in at 56 pounds, from Downunda, Duck "Bill" Platypus! (crowd cheers ******)

[Duck "Bill" Platypus walks to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - introducing third, weighing in at 88 pounds, from Angel Island, Knuckles the Enchida! (crowd cheers ***)

[Knuckles the Enchida walks to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - And finally, weighing in at 99 pounds, from Rooftop Run, Storm the Albatross! (crowd boos ********)

[Storm the Albatross walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Espio the Chameleon tests out the ropes. Duck "Bill" Platypus executes a pumphandle suplex on Espio the Chameleon. Knuckles the Enchida places Storm the Albatross on the turnbuckle and executes a front-layout suplerplex. Storm the Albatross drops Knuckles the Enchida with a Gorilla Press Slam on the mat. (ding, ding, ding) Duck "Bill" Platypus puts Espio the Chameleon in the achilles tendon hold. Espio the Chameleon gets up. Espio the Chameleon kicks Duck "Bill" Platypus in the groin. Espio the Chameleon hiptosses Duck "Bill" Platypus. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets up. Espio the Chameleon gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Duck "Bill" Platypus. Espio the Chameleon gets hit with the shooting star press from Duck "Bill" Platypus. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 Espio the Chameleon escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - He should have just stayed on the attack.

[Espio the Chameleon is back on his feet. Espio the Chameleon hits Duck "Bill" Platypus with the back of his elbow. Espio the Chameleon gets hit with a flying forearm right to the face. Duck "Bill" Platypus fist drops Espio the Chameleon on the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - fist drop!

[Espio the Chameleon with a headscissors takeover on Duck "Bill" Platypus. Espio the Chameleon hooks Duck "Bill" Platypus in an armlock leglock submission. Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... Espio the Chameleon tightens the hold. ... ... Espio the Chameleon breaks the hold. Espio the Chameleon executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Duck "Bill" Platypus. Espio the Chameleon measures Duck "Bill" Platypus up and drops a closed fist. Now Espio the Chameleon standing. Espio the Chameleon knees Duck "Bill" Platypus and rolls back to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus is back on his feet. Now Storm the Albatross standing. Storm the Albatross throws Duck "Bill" Platypus off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. Storm the Albatross puts Duck "Bill" Platypus in an arm grapevine submission. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Storm the Albatross with a arm grapevine.

[Duck "Bill" Platypus gives Storm the Albatross a reverse neckbreaker. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets back to his feet. Storm the Albatross stands up. Storm the Albatross with an illegal chokehold on Duck "Bill" Platypus. Storm the Albatross hits Duck "Bill" Platypus with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Storm the Albatross. Now Storm the Albatross standing. Storm the Albatross stomps Duck "Bill" Platypus's head. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets hit with the shooting star press from Storm the Albatross. Referee Princess Elise makes the count. ...1 ...2 Duck "Bill" Platypus escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - You just can't win this early in a match. Especially with an opponent like Duck "Bill" Platypus.

[Duck "Bill" Platypus gets up. Storm the Albatross forearm smashes Duck "Bill" Platypus. Duck "Bill" Platypus is hit with a backward kick. Storm the Albatross delivers a low blow to Duck "Bill" Platypus. Duck "Bill" Platypus stands up. Duck "Bill" Platypus bounces Storm the Albatross off the ropes and hits him with a jumping clothesline. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Good jumping clothesline by Duck "Bill" Platypus.

[Storm the Albatross is up again. Duck "Bill" Platypus sends Storm the Albatross to ringside. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Duck "Bill" Platypus trys for a running powerbomb but is not strong enough to lift Storm the Albatross.(..2) Duck "Bill" Platypus swings a Steel chair and hits Storm the Albatross. Storm the Albatross is bleeding as a result. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is quality sports entertainment!

[Duck "Bill" Platypus trys for a double underhook superplex but is not strong enough to lift Storm the fight into the aisle. (...3) Espio the Chameleon is speared by Duck "Bill" Platypus. Duck "Bill" Platypus moves back to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus and Espio the Chameleon move back to ringside. (...4) Duck "Bill" Platypus hits the handspring moonsault on Knuckles the Enchida. Duck "Bill" Platypus chants start. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets back to his feet. (...5) (...6) Duck "Bill" Platypus and Knuckles the Enchida move back into the ring. Duck "Bill" Platypus grabs Knuckles the Enchida and applies an arm wrench. Duck "Bill" Platypus catches Knuckles the Enchida leg, but Knuckles the Enchida reverses it with an enzuigiri to Duck "Bill" Platypus's head. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - enzuigiri!

[Now Duck "Bill" Platypus standing. Duck "Bill" Platypus grabs Knuckles the Enchida's leg and takes him down. Knuckles the Enchida climbs to his feet. Knuckles the Enchida pulls Duck "Bill" Platypus's hair. Knuckles the Enchida gives Duck "Bill" Platypus a reverse neckbreaker. Now Duck "Bill" Platypus standing. Duck "Bill" Platypus executes a neck scissors on Knuckles the Enchida. Duck "Bill" Platypus climbs to his feet. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is quality sports entertainment!

[Knuckles the Enchida gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Duck "Bill" Platypus. Now Duck "Bill" Platypus standing. Knuckles the Enchida is up again. Duck "Bill" Platypus trys for a belly-to-back suplex but is unable to lift Knuckles the the Enchida gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Duck "Bill" Platypus executes a elbowsmash.

[Duck "Bill" Platypus hits Knuckles the Enchida with a heart punch. Now Knuckles the Enchida standing. Knuckles the Enchida bounces Duck "Bill" Platypus off the ropes and faceslams him onto the mat. Knuckles the Enchida is up again. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets knocked on the ground and Knuckles the Enchida flips onto him. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Knuckles the Enchida with a flip.

[Knuckles the Enchida moves back to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus moves back to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus pins Knuckles the Enchida against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Duck "Bill" Platypus with an illegal chokehold on Knuckles the Enchida. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Knuckles the Enchida takes a choke hold.

[Flying lariat by Knuckles the Enchida takes Duck "Bill" Platypus down. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Duck "Bill" Platypus takes a flying lariat.

[Knuckles the Enchida is back on his feet. Knuckles the Enchida sends Duck "Bill" Platypus to ringside. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) (..2) Knuckles the Enchida rolls onto Duck "Bill" Platypus connecting with a knee. (...3) Knuckles the Enchida catches Duck "Bill" Platypus leg, but Duck "Bill" Platypus reverses it with an enzuigiri to Knuckles the Enchida's head. (...4) Duck "Bill" Platypus executes a corkscrew legdrop on Knuckles the Enchida. Duck "Bill" Platypus moves back to his feet. Knuckles the Enchida is back on his feet. (...5) Knuckles the Enchida takes Duck "Bill" Platypus into the ring. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets tiger suplexed by Knuckles the Enchida. Knuckles the Enchida executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Duck "Bill" Platypus. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Duck "Bill" Platypus takes a flying knee drop.

[Knuckles the Enchida gets up. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets up. Duck "Bill" Platypus trys for a airplane spin but is not strong enough to lift Knuckles the "Bill" Platypus with execites a bearhug on Knuckles the Enchida. Referee Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... Knuckles the Enchida trys to escape. ... Knuckles the Enchida escapes. Duck "Bill" Platypus drags Knuckles the Enchida to the floor. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) (..2) Duck "Bill" Platypus delivers a kick to the head of Knuckles the Enchida. (...3) Knuckles the Enchida gets knocked on the ground and Duck "Bill" Platypus flips onto him. (...4) Knuckles the Enchida executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Duck "Bill" Platypus. (...5) They head back into the ring. Knuckles the Enchida executes a corkscrew legdrop on Duck "Bill" Platypus. Knuckles the Enchida gets up. Duck "Bill" Platypus is back on his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus does a cartwheel and kicks Knuckles the Enchida in the face. Duck "Bill" Platypus goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Knuckles the Enchida. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Duck "Bill" Platypus executes a flying sitdown splash.

[Duck "Bill" Platypus puts Knuckles the Enchida in an arm grapevine submission. Knuckles the Enchida stands up. Knuckles the Enchida with an exploder suplex on Duck "Bill" Platypus. Knuckles the Enchida climbs to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets hit with the shooting star press from Knuckles the Enchida. Referee Princess Elise makes the count. ...1 ...2 Espio the Chameleon attacks Knuckles the Enchida stopping the count. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That was almost the end of the match right there!

[Knuckles the Enchida sends Duck "Bill" Platypus to ringside. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Knuckles the Enchida cuts Duck "Bill" Platypus with a blade. Duck "Bill" Platypus is bleeding as a result. Espio the Chameleon is up again. (..2) Espio the Chameleon hits a spinning leg lariat on Duck "Bill" Platypus sending him to the floor. (...3) Duck "Bill" Platypus gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Espio the Chameleon. Espio the Chameleon gets back to his feet. (...4) Espio the Chameleon executes a corkscrew legdrop on Duck "Bill" Platypus. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - corkscrew legdrop!

[Duck "Bill" Platypus gets up. Spinning neck-breaker from Duck "Bill" Platypus takes Espio the Chameleon down. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That spinning neck-breaker was very good.

[(...5) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Duck "Bill" Platypus can't win the match out there.

[Duck "Bill" Platypus cuts Espio the Chameleon with a blade. Espio the Chameleon is bleeding as a result. Duck "Bill" Platypus climbs to the top rope and nails Espio the Chameleon with a reverse flying elbow drop. (...6) Duck "Bill" Platypus executs the slingshot facebuster, slamming Knuckles the Enchida's face to the floor. Duck "Bill" Platypus is back on his feet. (...7) Duck "Bill" Platypus takes Knuckles the Enchida into the ring. Duck "Bill" Platypus rolls onto Knuckles the Enchida connecting with a knee. Now Knuckles the Enchida standing. Knuckles the Enchida gouges Duck "Bill" Platypus's eyes out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - eye gouge!

[Duck "Bill" Platypus short lariats Knuckles the Enchida. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - short lariat!

[Knuckles the Enchida gets hit with the shooting star press from Duck "Bill" Platypus. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 Storm the Albatross attacks Duck "Bill" Platypus stopping the count. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Duck "Bill" Platypus should have known better than to try for a shooting star press at this point in the match.

[Knuckles the Enchida gets back to his feet. Knuckles the Enchida jabs Duck "Bill" Platypus. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - jab!

[Knuckles the Enchida hits Duck "Bill" Platypus with a rolling elbow smash to the face. Knuckles the Enchida stomps Duck "Bill" Platypus's head. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - stomp!

[Duck "Bill" Platypus gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Knuckles the Enchida. Knuckles the Enchida is back on his feet. Knuckles the Enchida goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Duck "Bill" Platypus. Knuckles the Enchida climbs to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets back to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus is hooked in a full nelson. Duck "Bill" Platypus kicks Knuckles the Enchida in the gut, takes a few steps back, and scissor kicks him to the mat. Duck "Bill" Platypus puts Knuckles the Enchida in the double reverse chinlock. The referee is checking the situation. ... (AHHHH!) ... ... (AHHHH!) ... Knuckles the Enchida escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is quality sports entertainment!

[Storm the Albatross executes an airplane spin on Duck "Bill" Platypus. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Storm the Albatross with a airplane spin.

[Storm the Albatross stands up. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets hit with the shooting star press from Storm the Albatross. The ref starts the count. ...1 ...2 Duck "Bill" Platypus escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Storm the Albatross was so close!

[Duck "Bill" Platypus gets up. Storm the Albatross with the hammerlock on Duck "Bill" Platypus. Princess Elise asks Duck "Bill" Platypus if he quits. ... Duck "Bill" Platypus trys to escape. ... Duck "Bill" Platypus is fighting the hold. ... (AHHHH!) ... (AHHHH!) Espio the Chameleon attacks Storm the Albatross breaking the hold. Storm the Albatross goes up to the top and comes down on Duck "Bill" Platypus with an asai leg lariat. Storm the Albatross stands up. Duck "Bill" Platypus moves back to his feet. Storm the Albatross hits Duck "Bill" Platypus with the double arm DDT into the mat. Storm the Albatross moves back to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus is up again. Knuckles the Enchida sends Espio the Chameleon to ringside. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Knuckles the Enchida sets Espio the Chameleon up DDTs him into the floor. Knuckles the Enchida hiptosses Espio the Chameleon. Espio the Chameleon is up again. (..2) Knuckles the Enchida climbs the turnbuckle and nails Espio the Chameleon with a flying bulldog. Now Knuckles the Enchida standing. Knuckles the Enchida leg drops the throat of Espio the Chameleon. Knuckles the Enchida chants start. (...3) Knuckles the Enchida hits Espio the Chameleon with an elbowdrop. Knuckles the Enchida chants start. Knuckles the Enchida gets up. Espio the Chameleon stands up. Knuckles the Enchida runs and tackles Espio the Chameleon. Knuckles the Enchida punches him in the head. Now Espio the Chameleon standing. (...4) Espio the Chameleon gets drilled with an inverted back breaker. Knuckles the Enchida executes a flying headbutt on Espio the Chameleon. Knuckles the Enchida chants start. Knuckles the Enchida moves back to his feet. (...5) Knuckles the Enchida jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Espio the Chameleon. Knuckles the Enchida chants start. Knuckles the Enchida climbs to his feet. Espio the Chameleon gets up. Knuckles the Enchida hits Espio the Chameleon with a running powerbomb on to the floor. (...6) Knuckles the Enchida puts Espio the Chameleon in an arm grapevine submission. Espio the Chameleon gets taken down with an armdrag takedown. Now Espio the Chameleon standing. (...7) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - They better get back to the ring!

[Knuckles the Enchida shoulder tackles Espio the Chameleon. Knuckles the Enchida with a somersault splash on Espio the Chameleon. Knuckles the Enchida stands up. (...8) Knuckles the Enchida piledrives Espio the Chameleon into the floor. Knuckles the Enchida applies an arm wrench to Espio the Chameleon. Espio the Chameleon is up again. Knuckles the Enchida goes to the ring. (...9)(...10). ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Knuckles the Enchida has won the match!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, Knuckles the Enchida!


	20. In Station Square week 16

**Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog vs. Bean the Dynamite (Non-Title Match) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 50 pounds, from Angel Island, Bean the Dynamite! (crowd boos **)

[Bean the Dynamite comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and his opponent, weighing in at 87 pounds, from Station Square, Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog! (crowd cheers **************)

[Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Bean the Dynamite executes a pumphandle suplex on Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog. Bean the Dynamite gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog. (ring, ring, ring) Flying Tomahawk by Bean the Dynamite sends Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog down to the mat. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Bean the Dynamite. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog gets knocked on the ground and Bean the Dynamite flips onto him. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog kicks Bean the Dynamite in the head. Now Bean the Dynamite standing. Bean the Dynamite gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog comes over and smashes Bean the Dynamite's head into it. Bean the Dynamite goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog. Bean the Dynamite gets up. Bean the Dynamite goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog. Bean the Dynamite climbs to his feet. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog goes up to the top and comes down on Bean the Dynamite with an asai leg lariat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That Asai leg lariat was very good.

[Now Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog standing. Bean the Dynamite stands up. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - I wish every match could be like this!

[Bean the Dynamite trys for a exploder suplex but is not strong enough to lift Alexander "Arrow" the Dynamite locks Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog in the odd octopus hold. Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog is fighting the hold. ... ... ... Bean the Dynamite breaks the hold. Bean the Dynamite and Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog go to the floor Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Bean the Dynamite bounces Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog off the ropes and hits him with a jumping clothesline. Now Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog standing. Bean the Dynamite takes Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog into the ring. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog lifts Bean the Dynamite into the air. Holds him and drops him to the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Nice vertical suplex by Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog.

[Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Bean the Dynamite is up again. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog uses a snap mare takeover on Bean the Dynamite. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Bean the Dynamite. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Bean the Dynamite trys for a fireman's carry but is unable to lift Alexander "Arrow" "Arrow" Hedgehog gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Bean the Dynamite comes over and smashes Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog's head into it. Bean the Dynamite punches Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog in the gut. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog punches Bean the Dynamite in the head. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog pins Bean the Dynamite against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bean the Dynamite takes a forearm choke.

[Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog executes a headlock takedown. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog grabs Bean the Dynamite and applies an arm wrench. Bean the Dynamite gets hit with the shooting star press from Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog. Princess Elise counts. ...1 Bean the Dynamite escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - You just can't win this early in a match. Especially with an opponent like Bean the Dynamite.

[Bean the Dynamite is up again. Bean the Dynamite trys for a snap suplex but is not strong enough to lift Alexander "Arrow" the Dynamite neck snaps Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog brings Bean the Dynamite down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. Now Bean the Dynamite standing. A flying shoulder block send Bean the Dynamite to the mat. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog gets up. Bean the Dynamite moves back to his feet. Bean the Dynamite kicks Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog in the head. Bean the Dynamite fist drops Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog on the mat. Bean the Dynamite gets back to his feet. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog stands up. Bean the Dynamite gouges Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog's eyes out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - eye gouge!

[Bean the Dynamite trys for a cradle suplex but is not strong enough to lift Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog.]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bean the Dynamite is doing quite well at this point in the match.

[Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog hits Bean the Dynamite with the double arm DDT into the mat. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Bean the Dynamite. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog climbs to the top rope and nails Bean the Dynamite with a reverse flying elbow drop. Bean the Dynamite is back on his feet. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog with a high crossbody on Bean the Dynamite. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog chants start. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog with a somersault splash on Bean the Dynamite. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog uses a legsweep faceslam to bring Bean the Dynamite down. Flying sunset flip by Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog has Bean the Dynamite pinned. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - We've got ourselves a winner!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog!

**10 Man Battle Royal (Standard Match) (Non-Title Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - The following is a 10 man Standard Match battle royal.

[All 10 men are at the ring. (the bell rings) Lightling Lynx puts Eilas Acorn in the achilles tendon hold. Lightling Lynx grabs Eilas Acorn and applies an arm wrench. Eilas Acorn gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Lightling Lynx. Now Lightling Lynx standing. Eilas Acorn gets up. After getadvantage m-wnum = 10 Eilas Acorn with a huge fisherman buster on Lightling Lynx. Eilas Acorn gets up. Eilas Acorn and Lightling Lynx go to the floor Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Knuckles the Enchida is back on his feet. (..2) Knuckles the Enchida fist drops Aaron the Enchida on the floor. Knuckles the Enchida gets back to his feet. (...3) Knuckles the Enchida kicks Aaron the Enchida on the floor. (...4) Knuckles the Enchida applies an arm wrench to Aaron the Enchida. (...5) They head back into the ring. Knuckles the Enchida rolls onto Aaron the Enchida connecting with a knee. Aaron the Enchida trys for a crotch slam but Knuckles the Enchida avoids it. Aaron the Enchida sends Knuckles the Enchida to ringside. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - What an outstanding match!

[Ash the Mongoose is back on his feet. After fight Ash the Mongoose hits Antoine D Coolette with a flying senton. Ash the Mongoose gets up. Antoine D Coolette is back on his feet. Ash the Mongoose gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Antoine D Coolette. Ash the Mongoose sucks chants start in the crowd. Ash the Mongoose and Antoine D Coolette move back into the ring. Ash the Mongoose picks up Antoine D Coolette and front slams him on the mat. Ash the Mongoose sucks chants start in the crowd. Ash the Mongoose hits the handspring moonsault on Antoine D Coolette. Ash the Mongoose is up again. Kneelock submission applied by Ash the Mongoose. Princess Elise asks Antoine D Coolette if he quits. ... (AHHHH!) ... Antoine D Coolette is fighting the hold. ... ... Ash the Mongoose tightens the hold. ... Ash the Mongoose tightens the hold. ... Antoine D Coolette trys to escape. ... Antoine D Coolette is fighting the hold. ... (AHHHH!) ... ... (AHHHH!) Antoine D Coolette taps out. Antoine D Coolette was elimintated by Ash the Mongoose. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Antoine D Coolette is out of here!

[Azure Wolfson sets Ash the Mongoose up DDTs him into the mat. Ash the Mongoose gets knocked on the ground and Azure Wolfson flips onto him. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Azure Wolfson executes a flip.

[Azure Wolfson is up again. Now Ash the Mongoose standing. Ash the Mongoose executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Azure Wolfson. Ash the Mongoose goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Azure Wolfson. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ash the Mongoose executes a flying sitdown splash.

[Ash the Mongoose stands up. Ash the Mongoose puts Azure Wolfson in an arm grapevine submission. Now Azure Wolfson standing. Azure Wolfson jabs Ash the Mongoose. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Azure Wolfson with a jab.

[Ash the Mongoose jumps from the top and nails Azure Wolfson with a flying axhandle smash. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - flying axhandle!

[Azure Wolfson stands up. Ash the Mongoose throws Azure Wolfson off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. Azure Wolfson gets knocked on the ground and Ash the Mongoose flips onto him. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Azure Wolfson takes a flip.

[Azure Wolfson gets hit with the shooting star press from Ash the Mongoose. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 ...2 Azure Wolfson escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ash the Mongoose should have known he wouldn't win the match with that.

[Azure Wolfson is back on his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus hits Jet the Hawk with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Duck "Bill" Platypus stands up. Duck "Bill" Platypus jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Jet the Hawk. Duck "Bill" Platypus is up again. Jet the Hawk climbs to his feet. Flying somersault drop kick by Jet the Hawk puts him back in the match. Now Jet the Hawk standing. Duck "Bill" Platypus is driven further into the mat by Jet the Hawk with a diving elbow smash. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - diving elbow smash!

[Jet the Hawk gets back to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus with an Aztecan suplex on Jet the Hawk sends him to the mat. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets back to his feet. Now Jet the Hawk standing. Jet the Hawk hits a jumping elbow hrust on Duck "Bill" Platypus. Jet the Hawk hits Duck "Bill" Platypus with an elbowdrop. Jet the Hawk gets back to his feet. Jet the Hawk hits Duck "Bill" Platypus with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Jet the Hawk moves back to his feet. Jet the Hawk hits Duck "Bill" Platypus with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk executes a elbowdrop.

[Duck "Bill" Platypus climbs to the top turnbuckle and executes a somersault legdrop on Jet the Hawk. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Nice somersault legdrop by Duck "Bill" Platypus.

[Duck "Bill" Platypus stands up. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - My God! What a match!

[Lightling Lynx climbs to his feet. Azure Wolfson gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Azure Wolfson gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Lightling Lynx with a corkscrew armdrag.

[Lightling Lynx hits Azure Wolfson with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Lightling Lynx stands up. Lightling Lynx kicks Azure Wolfson in the stomach. Azure Wolfson moves back to his feet. Lightling Lynx trys for a superplex but is unable to lift Azure Wolfson delivers a stiff inverted powerbomb send Lightling Lynx hard to the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - If Azure Wolfson keeps using moves like that inveted power bomb he could win the match!

[Lightling Lynx moves back to his feet. Azure Wolfson nails the bridging back suplex on Lightling Lynx. Azure Wolfson gets back to his feet. Lightling Lynx is locked in the elbow submission by Azure Wolfson. Referee Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... ... ... Lightling Lynx is fighting the hold. ... Lightling Lynx escapes. Azure Wolfson sends Lightling Lynx to ringside. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Azure Wolfson is doing quite well at this point in the match. After fight

[Ash the Mongoose with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Lightling Lynx. Ash the Mongoose with a falling splash on Lightling Lynx. Ash the Mongoose and Lightling Lynx move back into the ring. Ash the Mongoose climbs to the top and moonsaults on to Lightling Lynx. Ash the Mongoose sucks chants start in the crowd. Ash the Mongoose gets up. Ash the Mongoose executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Lightling Lynx. Now Ash the Mongoose standing. Ash the Mongoose Choke Slams Lightling Lynx. Lightling Lynx looks to be out cold! Lightling Lynx gets hit with the shooting star press from Ash the Mongoose. Princess Elise counts. ...1 ...2 ...3 Lightling Lynx was elimintated by Ash the Mongoose. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Lightling Lynx has been eliminated!

[Azure Wolfson goes off the turnbuckle with a flying sommersault splash. Azure Wolfson climbs to his feet. Azure Wolfson sends Fang the Sniper to ringside. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - If Fang the Sniper or Azure Wolfson could get a weapon it would change the course of this match.

[(..2) (...3) Azure Wolfson stomps Fang the Sniper. Fang the Sniper is back on his feet. (...4) Fang the Sniper legsweeps Azure Wolfson. (...5) They head back into the ring. Fang the Sniper fist drops Azure Wolfson on the mat. Fang the Sniper is up again. Azure Wolfson gets up. Fang the Sniper forearm smashes Azure Wolfson. Azure Wolfson executs the slingshot facebuster, slamming Fang the Sniper's face to the mat. Fang the Sniper is locked in the elbow submission by Azure Wolfson. Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... ... Fang the Sniper trys to escape. ... ... Fang the Sniper is fighting the hold. Fang the Sniper escapes. Azure Wolfson sends Fang the Sniper to ringside. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Azure Wolfson hits the handspring moonsault on Fang the Sniper. Azure Wolfson chants start. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Good handspring moonsault by Azure Wolfson.

[(..2) After fight Azure Wolfson executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Fang the Sniper. Fang the Sniper is back on his feet. Azure Wolfson chops Fang the Sniper. They head back into the ring. Fang the Sniper gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Azure Wolfson drives a forearm into Fang the Sniper. Azure Wolfson chants start. Fang the Sniper hits the mat. Azure Wolfson catches Fang the Sniper in the crucifx and goes for the pin. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 ...2 ...3 Fang the Sniper was elimintated by Azure Wolfson. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That will do it for Fang the Sniper. He's been eliminated!

[Knuckles the Enchida executs the slingshot facebuster, slamming Duck "Bill" Platypus's face to the mat. Kneelock submission applied by Knuckles the Enchida. Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... Duck "Bill" Platypus is fighting the hold. ... Knuckles the Enchida tightens the hold. ... (AHHHH!) Duck "Bill" Platypus escapes. Knuckles the Enchida and Duck "Bill" Platypus go to the floor (...3) Mexican hiptoss executed by Ash the Mongoose. (...4) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ash the Mongoose is doing quite well at this point in the match.

[(...5) They fight into the aisle. Ash the Mongoose and Azure Wolfson move back to ringside. They fight into the aisle. Ash the Mongoose and Azure Wolfson move back to ringside. They fight into the aisle. Ash the Mongoose and Azure Wolfson move back to ringside. Ash the Mongoose and Azure Wolfson move back into the ring. Ash the Mongoose measures Azure Wolfson up and drops a closed fist. Now Ash the Mongoose standing. Ash the Mongoose stomps Azure Wolfson's head. Azure Wolfson gets up. Azure Wolfson brings Ash the Mongoose down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. Ash the Mongoose is up again. Ash the Mongoose pulls Azure Wolfson's hair. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ash the Mongoose executes a hair pull.

[Azure Wolfson comes from behind and bulldogs Ash the Mongoose. Azure Wolfson gets up. Ash the Mongoose gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Azure Wolfson. Azure Wolfson stands up. Now Ash the Mongoose standing. Ash the Mongoose places Azure Wolfson on the turnbuckle and executes the belly-to-back superplex. Ash the Mongoose moves back to his feet. Ash the Mongoose climbs to the top rope and nails Azure Wolfson with a reverse flying elbow drop. Ash the Mongoose drags Azure Wolfson to the floor. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ash the Mongoose can get a weapn at ringside.

[Princess Elise starts the count (.1) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is quality sports entertainment!

[Ash the Mongoose gives Azure Wolfson a crotch chop. Ash the Mongoose and Azure Wolfson move back into the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - They're taking the fight back to the ring, Azure Wolfson has to be careful to avoid being pinned by Ash the Mongoose.

[Ash the Mongoose climbs to the top of the turnbuckle and executes the diving headbutt on Azure Wolfson. Ash the Mongoose sucks chants start in the crowd. Ash the Mongoose is back on his feet. Now Azure Wolfson standing. Ash the Mongoose sends Azure Wolfson to ringside. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Azure Wolfson could use some help about now.

[Knuckles the Enchida picks Aaron the Enchida up in a fireman's carry and flapjacks him. Knuckles the Enchida chants start. Knuckles the Enchida gets back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida is up again. (..2) (...3) Knuckles the Enchida uses a closed fist on Aaron the Enchida. (...4) Flying kick by Aaron the Enchida takes Knuckles the Enchida down. (...5) Aaron the Enchida takes Knuckles the Enchida into the ring. Knuckles the Enchida gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. Now Knuckles the Enchida standing. Aaron the Enchida neck snaps Knuckles the Enchida. Aaron the Enchida double underhook faceslams Knuckles the Enchida hard to the Knuckles the Enchida. Knuckles the Enchida gets up. Knuckles the Enchida powerbombs Aaron the Enchida. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Good power bomb by Knuckles the Enchida.

[Knuckles the Enchida executes the front facelock on Aaron the Enchida. Referee Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... Aaron the Enchida trys to escape. ... Knuckles the Enchida tightens the hold. ... (AHHHH!) ... Aaron the Enchida trys to escape. Aaron the Enchida escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - My God! What a match!

[Ash the Mongoose goes off the turnbuckle with a flying sommersault splash. Ash the Mongoose sucks chants start in the crowd. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - If Ash the Mongoose keeps using moves like that flying sommersault splash he could win the match!

[Ash the Mongoose is up again. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The World Wrestling Federation is the number on wrestling program on television.

[Ash the Mongoose comes from behind and bulldogs Jet the Hawk. Ash the Mongoose is up again. Ash the Mongoose hits Jet the Hawk with an elbowdrop. Ash the Mongoose knees Jet the Hawk and rolls back to his feet. A flying bodypress by Jet the Hawk takes Ash the Mongoose to the mat with authority. Jet the Hawk is back on his feet. Ash the Mongoose moves back to his feet. Ash the Mongoose pins Jet the Hawk against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - forearm choke!

[Flying sommersault drop kick by Ash the Mongoose puts him back in the match. Now Jet the Hawk standing. After fight Knuckles the Enchida gets drilled with an inverted back breaker. Knuckles the Enchida moves back to his feet. Knuckles the Enchida gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Azure Wolfson comes over and smashes Knuckles the Enchida's head into it. Azure Wolfson chants start. Azure Wolfson drags Knuckles the Enchida to the floor. They fight into the aisle. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Azure Wolfson discus punches Knuckles the Enchida. Azure Wolfson hits Knuckles the Enchida with a flying senton. Knuckles the Enchida climbs to his feet. (..2) Azure Wolfson executes the front-layout suplex on Knuckles the Enchida. Azure Wolfson is back on his feet. Azure Wolfson climbs to the top turnbuckle and jumps off with an Air Sabu on Knuckles the Enchida. Azure Wolfson moves back to his feet. (...3) Azure Wolfson executes a corkscrew legdrop on Knuckles the Enchida. Azure Wolfson chants start. Azure Wolfson puts Knuckles the Enchida in an arm grapevine submission. (...4) Azure Wolfson jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Knuckles the Enchida. Azure Wolfson stands up. Azure Wolfson goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Knuckles the Enchida. Azure Wolfson chants start. Azure Wolfson is back on his feet. (...5) Azure Wolfson knees Knuckles the Enchida and rolls back to his feet. Azure Wolfson piledrives Knuckles the Enchida into the floor. (...6) Azure Wolfson hits Knuckles the Enchida with an elbowdrop. Azure Wolfson stands up. Azure Wolfson with a somersault splash on Knuckles the Enchida. Azure Wolfson moves back to his feet. (...7) Azure Wolfson applies an arm wrench to Knuckles the Enchida. Knuckles the Enchida gets up. Azure Wolfson gouges Knuckles the Enchida's eyes out. (...8) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Azure Wolfson'll be counted out.

[Azure Wolfson hits Knuckles the Enchida with a Baba chop. Azure Wolfson pins Knuckles the Enchida against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Azure Wolfson goes to the ring. (...9)(...10). Knuckles the Enchida was elimintated by Azure Wolfson. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Knuckles the Enchida has been eliminated! After fight

[Azure Wolfson hits Ash the Mongoose with the Asai moonsault bodyblock. Azure Wolfson leg drops Ash the Mongoose. Azure Wolfson sends Ash the Mongoose to ringside. They fight into the aisle. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Azure Wolfson with a falling splash on Ash the Mongoose. Azure Wolfson is back on his feet. Azure Wolfson measures Ash the Mongoose up and drops a closed fist. Azure Wolfson is up again. Ash the Mongoose gets up. (..2) Ash the Mongoose is bounced off the ropes and hit with the rocker dropper. Azure Wolfson executes a corkscrew legdrop on Ash the Mongoose. Azure Wolfson is back on his feet. Ash the Mongoose is back on his feet. (...3) Azure Wolfson tackles and begins punching Ash the Mongoose. Ash the Mongoose climbs to his feet. Azure Wolfson climbs to the top and hits Ash the Mongoose with a flying clothesline. Azure Wolfson stands up. Ash the Mongoose moves back to his feet. (...4) Ash the Mongoose gets hit with a back heel kick. Azure Wolfson goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Ash the Mongoose. Now Azure Wolfson standing. (...5) Azure Wolfson climbs to the second turnbuckle and moonsaults onto Ash the Mongoose. Azure Wolfson gives Ash the Mongoose a crotch chop. (...6) Azure Wolfson stomps Ash the Mongoose's head. Azure Wolfson hits the flying legdrop across Ash the Mongoose's neck. Azure Wolfson chants start. (...7) Azure Wolfson rolls onto Ash the Mongoose connecting with a knee. Ash the Mongoose gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Azure Wolfson. Ash the Mongoose is back on his feet. (...8) Azure Wolfson kicks Ash the Mongoose in the back of the leg. Azure Wolfson hits a frog splash on Ash the Mongoose. Azure Wolfson goes to the ring. (...9)(...10). Ash the Mongoose was elimintated by Azure Wolfson. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That will do it for Ash the Mongoose. He's been eliminated!

[Duck "Bill" Platypus trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Aaron the hiptoss executed by Duck "Bill" Platypus. Duck "Bill" Platypus and Eilas Acorn go to the floor Princess Elise starts the count (.1) (..2) Eilas Acorn gets knocked on the ground and Duck "Bill" Platypus flips onto him. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Eilas Acorn takes a flip.

[Duck "Bill" Platypus moves back to his feet. Eilas Acorn stands up. (...3) Eilas Acorn gouges Duck "Bill" Platypus's eyes out. (...4) Eilas Acorn hits him with a back fist. (...5) Eilas Acorn takes Duck "Bill" Platypus into the ring. Eilas Acorn grabs Duck "Bill" Platypus's arm and strkes his chest. Duck "Bill" Platypus pulls Eilas Acorn's hair. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - hair pull!

[Eilas Acorn grabs Duck "Bill" Platypus's leg and takes him down. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets back to his feet. Eilas Acorn uses a lariat on Duck "Bill" Platypus. Duck "Bill" Platypus is up again. Duck "Bill" Platypus places Eilas Acorn over by the turnbuckle. Duck "Bill" Platypus jumps off with a flying sommersault neckbreaker. Duck "Bill" Platypus is back on his feet. Jet the Hawk goes off the turnbuckle with a flying somersault splash. Jet the Hawk and Aaron the Enchida go to the floor Princess Elise starts the count (.1) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is quality sports entertainment! After fight

[Jet the Hawk flies from the turnbuckle with an elbowdrop. Jet the Hawk climbs to his feet. A flying headbut by Aaron the Enchida misses it's mark, sending Aaron the Enchida to the floor with pain. Jet the Hawk is back on his feet. Jet the Hawk and Aaron the Enchida move back into the ring. Aaron the Enchida hits Jet the Hawk with a something. Princess Elise sees , ring, ring! Princess Elise calls for the bell. Aaron the Enchida was disqualified. Aaron the Enchida was elimintated by Jet the Hawk. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Aaron the Enchida is out of here! After fight

[Azure Wolfson executes an over the shoulder stomachbreaker on Duck "Bill" Platypus. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets knocked on the ground and Azure Wolfson flips onto him. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets back to his feet. Azure Wolfson with a gut-wrench suplex on Duck "Bill" Platypus. Azure Wolfson climbs to his feet. Azure Wolfson climbs to the top rope and nails Duck "Bill" Platypus with a reverse flying elbow drop. Now Duck "Bill" Platypus standing. Azure Wolfson puts Duck "Bill" Platypus in the double armbar submission. Referee Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... ... (AHHHH!) ... Duck "Bill" Platypus is fighting the hold. ... Azure Wolfson tightens the hold. ... ... ... Duck "Bill" Platypus is fighting the hold. ... (AHHHH!) ... ... Duck "Bill" Platypus taps out. Duck "Bill" Platypus was elimintated by Azure Wolfson. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Duck "Bill" Platypus is out of here! After fight

[Azure Wolfson hits Jet the Hawk with an earringer. Jet the Hawk gets hit with a flying forearm right to the face. Jet the Hawk moves back to his feet. Azure Wolfson and Jet the Hawk go to the floor They fight into the aisle. (..2) Azure Wolfson picks Jet the Hawk up in a fireman's carry and flapjacks him. Azure Wolfson hits an electrifying flying sommersault headbutt on Jet the Hawk. Azure Wolfson chants start. Azure Wolfson gets back to his feet. Now Jet the Hawk standing. (...3) Jet the Hawk get nailed with a double axhandle chop from Azure Wolfson. Azure Wolfson slingshot elbow drops Jet the Hawk. (...4) Azure Wolfson knee drops Jet the Hawk. Azure Wolfson chants start. Azure Wolfson gets back to his feet. Azure Wolfson places Jet the Hawk on the turnbuckle and executes the belly-to-back superplex. Azure Wolfson climbs to his feet. (...5) Jet the Hawk gets up off the ground and Azure Wolfson hits him with a flying dropkick. Azure Wolfson chants start. Azure Wolfson chokes Jet the Hawk. (...6) Azure Wolfson executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Jet the Hawk. Azure Wolfson gets back to his feet. Azure Wolfson climbs to the top of the turnbuckle and executes the diving headbutt on Jet the Hawk. Now Azure Wolfson standing. (...7) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Azure Wolfson'll be counted out.

[Azure Wolfson applies an arm wrench to Jet the Hawk. Azure Wolfson measures Jet the Hawk up and drops a closed fist. Azure Wolfson is back on his feet. Jet the Hawk is up again. (...8) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - They better get back to the ring!

[Azure Wolfson gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Jet the Hawk. Azure Wolfson kicks Jet the Hawk in the stomach and executes the sitdown face slam. Now Azure Wolfson standing. Azure Wolfson goes to the ring. (...9)Jet the Hawk moves toward (...10). Jet the Hawk was elimintated by Azure Wolfson. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk is out of here! After fight

[Eilas Acorn piledrives Azure Wolfson. Eilas Acorn knee drops Azure Wolfson. Eilas Acorn chants start. They lockup. Azure Wolfson sends Eilas Acorn to the corner of the ring. Azure Wolfson body slams Eilas Acorn. Azure Wolfson Choke Slams Eilas Acorn. Eilas Acorn looks to be out cold! Azure Wolfson covers Eilas Acorn hooking the leg. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 ...2 ...3 Eilas Acorn was elimintated by Azure Wolfson. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That will do it for Eilas Acorn. He's been eliminated! Azure Wolfson has won the match!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of the battle royal, Azure Wolfson!


	21. Cash in the Bank

**Aaron the Enchida vs. Eilas Acorn (Non-Title Match) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 80 pounds, from House of Acorn, Eilas Acorn! (crowd cheers **)

[Eilas Acorn comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and his opponent, weighing in at 87 pounds, from Pachamac Tribe he holds the Time title belt, Aaron the Enchida! (crowd cheers *******)

[Aaron the Enchida walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Aaron the Enchida gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Eilas Acorn. Aaron the Enchida checks out the ring. (ding, ding, ding) Flying kick by Eilas Acorn takes Aaron the Enchida down. Aaron the Enchida is back on his feet. Aaron the Enchida hits Eilas Acorn with a heart punch. Eilas Acorn gets back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida does a cartwheel and kicks Eilas Acorn in the face. Aaron the Enchida executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Eilas Acorn. Aaron the Enchida gets up. Aaron the Enchida is speared by Eilas Acorn. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Nice spear by Eilas Acorn.

[Eilas Acorn gets up. Eilas Acorn slingshot elbow drops Aaron the Enchida. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - slingshot elbow drop!

[Aaron the Enchida hits Eilas Acorn with the back of his elbow. Eilas Acorn hits a kneeling headbutt to Aaron the Enchida's groin. Eilas Acorn gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Aaron the Enchida comes over and smashes Eilas Acorn's head into it. Eilas Acorn gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - elbowsmash!

[Eilas Acorn powerbombs Aaron the Enchida. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Good power bomb by Eilas Acorn.

[Eilas Acorn locks Aaron the Enchida in the odd octopus hold. Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... Aaron the Enchida trys to escape. ... Aaron the Enchida is fighting the hold. ... (AHHHH!) Aaron the Enchida escapes. Eilas Acorn runs in and leg drops Aaron the Enchida. Eilas Acorn grabs Aaron the Enchida and applies an arm wrench. Eilas Acorn goes off the top nailing Aaron the Enchida with a flying elbow drop to the gut. Eilas Acorn moves back to his feet. Eilas Acorn dives head first into Aaron the Enchida. Eilas Acorn is back on his feet. Aaron the Enchida climbs to his feet. Eilas Acorn Choke Slams Aaron the Enchida. Aaron the Enchida looks to be out cold! Eilas Acorn pins him with a backward bridge. The ref starts the count. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Eilas Acorn has won the match!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, Eilas Acorn!

**Lightling Lynx vs. Shadow the Hedgehog (Mobius) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match for the Mobius title. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 35 pounds, from Anti-Mobius, Lightling Lynx! (crowd boos ********)

[Lightling Lynx comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and his opponent, weighing in at 88 pounds, from The Ark he holds the Mobius title belt, Shadow the Hedgehog! (crowd cheers )

[Shadow the Hedgehog walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Lightling Lynx executes a pumphandle suplex on Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow the Hedgehog executes a pumphandle suplex on Lightling Lynx. (the bell rings) Shadow the Hedgehog get nailed with a double axhandle chop from Lightling Lynx. Lightling Lynx rolls onto Shadow the Hedgehog connecting with a knee. Lightling Lynx gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Lightling Lynx takes a corkscrew armdrag.

[Shadow the Hedgehog grabs Lightling Lynx and applies an arm wrench. Lightling Lynx brings Shadow the Hedgehog down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Lightling Lynx executes a Mexican armdrag takedown.

[Lightling Lynx hits Shadow the Hedgehog with an elbowdrop. Now Lightling Lynx standing. Shadow the Hedgehog stands up. Shadow the Hedgehog superkicks Lightling Lynx. Shadow the Hedgehog fist drops Lightling Lynx on the mat. Shadow the Hedgehog is up again. Lightling Lynx stands up. Lightling Lynx trys for a exploder suplex but Shadow the Hedgehog avoids it. Shadow the Hedgehog is hooked in a full nelson. Lightling Lynx grabs Shadow the Hedgehog by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Lightling Lynx rakes his fingers across Shadow the Hedgehog's back. Lightling Lynx gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Shadow the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Shadow the Hedgehog with a boot choke.

[Lightling Lynx with an illegal chokehold on Shadow the Hedgehog. Lightling Lynx puts Shadow the Hedgehog in an arm grapevine submission. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Lightling Lynx executes a arm grapevine.

[Shadow the Hedgehog is up again. Lightling Lynx short lariats Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow the Hedgehog gets hit with the shooting star press from Lightling Lynx. Referee Princess Elise makes the count. ...1 ...2 Shadow the Hedgehog escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - You just can't win this early in a match. Especially with an opponent like Shadow the Hedgehog.

[Shadow the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Lightling Lynx executes a flying sommersault bodyblock on Shadow the Hedgehog from off the top rope. Shadow the Hedgehog gets up. Lightling Lynx and Shadow the Hedgehog go to the floor Princess Elise starts the count (.1) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The WWF is the only place for entertainment like this!

[Lightling Lynx leaps up, swings around Shadow the Hedgehog and DDT's him onto the floor. They fight into the aisle. (..2) (...3) Lightling Lynx hits Shadow the Hedgehog with an earringer. (...4) Lightling Lynx goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Shadow the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - flying double foot stomp!

[Lightling Lynx gets up. (...5) Shadow the Hedgehog and Lightling Lynx move back to ringside. They fight into the aisle. Shadow the Hedgehog and Lightling Lynx move back to ringside. They fight into the aisle. Shadow the Hedgehog and Lightling Lynx move back to ringside. Shadow the Hedgehog takes Lightling Lynx into the ring. Shadow the Hedgehog delivers a kick to the head of Lightling Lynx. Shadow the Hedgehog executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Lightling Lynx. Shadow the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Lightling Lynx moves back to his feet. Lightling Lynx hits a flying karate chop right to Shadow the Hedgehog's neck. Shadow the Hedgehog gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Lightling Lynx. Lightling Lynx punches Shadow the Hedgehog in the head. Lightling Lynx hits him with a back fist. Shadow the Hedgehog get whipped into the corner and Lightling Lynx follows himin with an avalanche. Lightling Lynx drags Shadow the Hedgehog to the floor. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) (..2) Shadow the Hedgehog gets elbowed to his midsection by Shadow the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Shadow the Hedgehog takes a elbow to midsection.

[(...3) Shadow the Hedgehog pulls Lightling Lynx's hair. (...4) Lightling Lynx trys for a hiptoss but is unable to lift Shadow the Hedgehog.(...5) Lightling Lynx and Shadow the Hedgehog move back into the ring. Lightling Lynx connects with a flying knee. Shadow the Hedgehog goes down. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Lightling Lynx with a knee.

[Lightling Lynx jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow the Hedgehog gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Lightling Lynx. Lightling Lynx gets back to his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog legsweeps Lightling Lynx. Lightling Lynx stands up. Lightling Lynx pulls Shadow the Hedgehog's hair. Lightling Lynx executes a headlock takedown. Shadow the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog picks up Lightling Lynx and front slams him on the mat. Lightling Lynx moves back to his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog strikes Lightling Lynx in the chest. Shadow the Hedgehog short clothslines Lightling Lynx. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Shadow the Hedgehog executes a short clothesline.

[Shadow the Hedgehog puts Lightling Lynx in an arm grapevine submission. Lightling Lynx gets up. Lightling Lynx hits a running forearm smash on Shadow the Hedgehog's face. Lightling Lynx slingshot elbow drops Shadow the Hedgehog. Lightling Lynx and Shadow the Hedgehog go to the floor Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Shadow the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. (..2) Shadow the Hedgehog short-arm clotheslines Lightling Lynx to the floor. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Lightling Lynx takes a short-arm clothesline.

[Lightling Lynx gets up. (...3) Shadow the Hedgehog executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Lightling Lynx. Now Lightling Lynx standing. (...4) Lightling Lynx hits a kneeling headbutt to Shadow the Hedgehog's groin. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Shadow the Hedgehog takes a kneeling headbutt.

[Shadow the Hedgehog gets up. (...5) Shadow the Hedgehog takes Lightling Lynx into the ring. Shadow the Hedgehog nails Lightling Lynx with a belly-to-back suplex. Shadow the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Lightling Lynx gets back to his feet. Lightling Lynx trys for a power bomb but Shadow the Hedgehog avoids it. Lightling Lynx sends Shadow the Hedgehog to ringside. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - I wish every match could be like this!

[Lightling Lynx hits Shadow the Hedgehog with the Asai moonsault bodyblock. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Nice Asai moonsault bodyblock by Lightling Lynx.

[Lightling Lynx gets back to his feet. They fight into the aisle. (..2) Lightling Lynx trys for a piledriver but is unable to lift Shadow the the Hedgehog stands up. Lightling Lynx trys for a body slam but is unable to lift Shadow the the Hedgehog and Lightling Lynx move back to ringside. They head back into the ring. Shadow the Hedgehog executes a gut-wrench powerbomb on Lightling Lynx. Shadow the Hedgehog gives Lightling Lynx a crotch chop. Lightling Lynx stands up. Shadow the Hedgehog uses a legsweep faceslam to bring Lightling Lynx down. Shadow the Hedgehog pins Lightling Lynx with a rolling cradle. The ref starts the count. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - We've got ourselves a winner!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, and still Mobius champion, Shadow the Hedgehog!

**Fang the Sniper vs. Jet the Hawk vs. Manic the Hedgehog (Chaos Emerald) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match for the Chaos Emerald title. Coming to the ring first, weighing in at 87 pounds, from Special stage, Fang the Sniper! (crowd boos ******)

[Fang the Sniper comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The second in this three way match, weighing in at 79 pounds, from Rooftop Run, Jet the Hawk! (crowd boos ************)

[Jet the Hawk walks to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - And third, weighing in at 88 pounds, from The alleyways he holds the Chaos Emerald title belt, Manic the Hedgehog! (crowd cheers **************)

[Manic the Hedgehog walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Fang the Sniper checks out the ring. Jet the Hawk walks around the ring. Manic the Hedgehog places Fang the Sniper on the turnbuckle and executes a front-layout suplerplex. (the bell rings) Manic the Hedgehog puts Jet the Hawk on the top rope and executes a superplex. Manic the Hedgehog gets up. Now Jet the Hawk standing. Out of desperation, Jet the Hawk dives from the second turnbuckle, shoulder blocking Manic the Hedgehog. Manic the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Jet the Hawk gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Manic the Hedgehog. Jet the Hawk executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Manic the Hedgehog. Jet the Hawk hits Manic the Hedgehog with an elbowdrop. Jet the Hawk moves back to his feet. Manic the Hedgehog grabs Jet the Hawk by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk takes a armbreaker.

[Jet the Hawk hits a flying karate chop right to Manic the Hedgehog's neck. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk executes a flying karate chop.

[Flying side kick by Jet the Hawk takes Manic the Hedgehog off his feet. Manic the Hedgehog gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Manic the Hedgehog picks up Jet the Hawk and hits him with the Death Valley Driver. Manic the Hedgehog chants start. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - If Manic the Hedgehog keeps using moves like that Death Valley Driver he could win the match!

[Manic the Hedgehog is up again. Jet the Hawk is back on his feet. Jet the Hawk gets hit with a flying forearm right to the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk takes a flying forearm.

[Manic the Hedgehog holds his head after recieving an earringer from Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk gets taken down with an armdrag takedown. Jet the Hawk gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Jet the Hawk hits a jumping elbow hrust on Manic the Hedgehog. Flying kick by Manic the Hedgehog takes Jet the Hawk down. Jet the Hawk gets hit with the shooting star press from Manic the Hedgehog. Princess Elise counts. ...1 Fang the Sniper kicks Manic the Hedgehog off of Jet the Hawk. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Manic the Hedgehog should have known he wouldn't win the match with that.

[Jet the Hawk is up again. Manic the Hedgehog bounces Jet the Hawk off the ropes and clotheslines him. Jet the Hawk gets back to his feet. Jet the Hawk executes the twisting moonsault on to Manic the Hedgehog. Now Jet the Hawk standing. Jet the Hawk covers Manic the Hedgehog hooking the leg. Referee Princess Elise makes the count. ...1 ...2 Fang the Sniper kicks Jet the Hawk off of Manic the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - We almost had a winner.

[Jet the Hawk gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Manic the Hedgehog. Jet the Hawk elbows Manic the Hedgehog in the stomach, trying to even the match. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Manic the Hedgehog takes a elbow to midsection.

[Manic the Hedgehog comes from behind and bulldogs Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk moves back to his feet. Jet the Hawk elbow smashes Manic the Hedgehog in the nose. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - elbow smash!

[Manic the Hedgehog pokes Jet the Hawk in the eyes. Manic the Hedgehog short clothslines Jet the Hawk. Flying somersault drop kick by Jet the Hawk puts him back in the match. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk with a flying somersault dropkick.

[Jet the Hawk hits Manic the Hedgehog with an elbowdrop. Jet the Hawk moves back to his feet. Jet the Hawk covers Manic the Hedgehog hooking the leg. Princess Elise counts. ...1 ...2 Manic the Hedgehog kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Not even close!

[Manic the Hedgehog stands up. A flying bodypress by Jet the Hawk takes Manic the Hedgehog to the mat with authority. Jet the Hawk climbs to his feet. Manic the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Fang the Sniper trys for a running powerslam but is not strong enough to lift Jet the the Sniper rakes the face of Jet the Hawk in attempt to make a come back. Jet the Hawk goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Fang the Sniper. Jet the Hawk gets back to his feet. Fang the Sniper is driven further into the mat by Jet the Hawk with a diving elbow smash. Jet the Hawk is up again. Fang the Sniper gets up. Jet the Hawk kicks Fang the Sniper's head out of desperation because Fang the Sniper blocked Jet the Hawk's first kick. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fang the Sniper takes a enzuigiri.

[Jet the Hawk climbs to his feet. Fang the Sniper is driven further into the mat by Jet the Hawk with a diving elbow smash. Jet the Hawk hits Fang the Sniper with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk executes a elbowdrop.

[Jet the Hawk gets back to his feet. Fang the Sniper gets up. Fang the Sniper trys for a choke lift but is not strong enough to lift Jet the the Sniper drags Jet the Hawk to the floor. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Weapons are everywhere all over ringside.

[Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Fang the Sniper swings a Steel chair and hits Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk is bleeding as a result. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - I wish every match could be like this!

[Manic the Hedgehog hits a dragon suplex on Fang the Sniper. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Good dragon suplex by Manic the Hedgehog.

[(..2) Manic the Hedgehog throws a chair at Fang the Sniper. Jet the Hawk goes off the turnbuckle with a flying somersault splash. Jet the Hawk and Fang the Sniper move back into the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - It was a smart move to the ring. Fang the Sniper no longer has to watch out for weapons.

[Jet the Hawk flies from the turnbuckle with an elbowdrop. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fang the Sniper takes a elbow drop.

[Fang the Sniper strikes Jet the Hawk in the chest. Fang the Sniper kicks Jet the Hawk in the groin. Fang the Sniper hits a koppo kick on Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Fang the Sniper. Fang the Sniper is up again. Fang the Sniper stomps Jet the Hawk's head. A spinning leg lariat by Jet the Hawk smashes Fang the Sniper in the face, knocking him down. Jet the Hawk moves back to his feet. Jet the Hawk sends Fang the Sniper to ringside. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Jet the Hawk chokes Fang the Sniper with a microphone cable. Jet the Hawk leaps from the top rope, spinning 450 degrees, and nails Fang the Sniper with a headbutt. Now Jet the Hawk standing. Fang the Sniper is back on his feet. Jet the Hawk nails Fang the Sniper with a springboard dropkick. Jet the Hawk is up again. They head back into the ring. Manic the Hedgehog hits Fang the Sniper with an elbowdrop. Manic the Hedgehog climbs to the top turnbuckle and executes a somersault legdrop on Fang the Sniper. Manic the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Manic the Hedgehog puts Fang the Sniper in the double armbar submission. Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... Fang the Sniper trys to escape. ... (AHHHH!) ... ... Fang the Sniper trys to escape. ... Fang the Sniper is fighting the hold. ... Fang the Sniper trys to escape. ... (AHHHH!) ... Fang the Sniper trys to escape. ... ... Fang the Sniper taps out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - We've got ourselves a winner!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, and still Chaos Emerald champion, Manic the Hedgehog!

**Eilas Acorn vs. Charmy Bee vs. Knuckles the Enchida vs. Scourge the Hedgehog (Non-Title Match) gimmick (Ladder Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Ladder Match. Coming to the ring first, weighing in at 80 pounds, from House of Acorn, Eilas Acorn! (crowd cheers ******)

[Eilas Acorn comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The second in this four way match, weighing in at 30 pounds, from Angel Island, Charmy Bee! (crowd cheers *****)

[Charmy Bee walks to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - introducing third, weighing in at 88 pounds, from Angel Island, Knuckles the Enchida! (crowd cheers *******)

[Knuckles the Enchida walks to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - And finally, weighing in at 88 pounds, from Anti-Mobius accompanied by Fiona Fox, Scourge the Hedgehog! (crowd boos ************)

[Scourge the Hedgehog walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Eilas Acorn executes a pumphandle suplex on Knuckles the Enchida. Princess Elise checks Charmy Bee's boots and knee pads. Scourge the Hedgehog gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Knuckles the Enchida. Knuckles the Enchida gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Scourge the Hedgehog. (ring, ring, ring) They lockup. Charmy Bee sends Eilas Acorn to the corner of the ring. Charmy Bee is hooked in a full nelson. A flying bodypress by Charmy Bee takes Eilas Acorn to the mat with authority. Charmy Bee gets up. Now Eilas Acorn standing. Eilas Acorn hits a koppo kick on Charmy Bee. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - koppo kick!

[Charmy Bee gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Eilas Acorn. A side kick by Charmy Bee turns the match around by knocking Eilas Acorn to the mat. Charmy Bee climbs to his feet. Eilas Acorn gets up. Eilas Acorn places Charmy Bee over by the turnbuckle. Eilas Acorn jumps off with a flying sommersault neckbreaker. Eilas Acorn gets back to his feet. Eilas Acorn and Charmy Bee leave the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - My God! Charmy Bee could be killed! They've moved to ringside where the ladder is, there's weapons there!

[Eilas Acorn with a somersault splash on Charmy Bee. Eilas Acorn is up again. Eilas Acorn and Charmy Bee move into the ring taking the ladder. Charmy Bee gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Eilas Acorn. Now Charmy Bee standing. Eilas Acorn gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Charmy Bee get nailed with a double axhandle chop from Eilas Acorn. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - double axhandle chop!

[Charmy Bee is up again. Eilas Acorn chops Charmy Bee. Charmy Bee connects with a somersault slam on Eilas Acorn. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Good somersault slam by Charmy Bee.

[Charmy Bee starts to climb the ladder. Eilas Acorn knocks Charmy Bee off the ladder. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Eilas Acorn could use some help about now.

[Eilas Acorn is driven further into the the ladder by Charmy Bee with a diving elbow smash. Charmy Bee stands up. Eilas Acorn climbs to his feet. Eilas Acorn rakes his fingers across Charmy Bee's back. Eilas Acorn holds his mouth after recieving an elbow smash to the face. Eilas Acorn legsweeps Charmy Bee. Now Charmy Bee standing. Eilas Acorn uses a snap mare takeover on Charmy Bee. Charmy Bee is up again. Eilas Acorn hits him with a back fist. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Charmy Bee takes a back fist.

[Charmy Bee gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Eilas Acorn. Eilas Acorn throws Charmy Bee off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. Charmy Bee is up again. Knuckles the Enchida moves back to his feet. Knuckles the Enchida hits Eilas Acorn with a heart punch. Knuckles the Enchida executes a corkscrew legdrop on Eilas Acorn. Knuckles the Enchida is back on his feet. Eilas Acorn is back on his feet. Knuckles the Enchida executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Eilas Acorn. Eilas Acorn bounces Knuckles the Enchida off the ropes and hits him with a backdrop. Knuckles the Enchida gets back to his feet. Eilas Acorn goes up the ladder. Eilas Acorn and Knuckles the Enchida move back to ringside. Eilas Acorn chokes Knuckles the Enchida with a microphone cable. Eilas Acorn with an Aztecan suplex on Knuckles the Enchida sends him to the floor. Eilas Acorn stands up. Eilas Acorn uses a lariat on Knuckles the Enchida. Knuckles the Enchida is back on his feet. Eilas Acorn is hooked in a full nelson. Knuckles the Enchida takes a slap to the face from Eilas Acorn. Eilas Acorn moves back to his feet. Flying side kick by Knuckles the Enchida takes Eilas Acorn off his feet. Now Knuckles the Enchida standing. Eilas Acorn gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Knuckles the Enchida. Knuckles the Enchida is back on his feet. Eilas Acorn gets up. Eilas Acorn lifts Knuckles the Enchida up and drops him on the floor. Eilas Acorn chants start. Eilas Acorn goes into the ring with the ladder. Knuckles the Enchida follows. Eilas Acorn swings a Steel chair and hits Knuckles the Enchida. Knuckles the Enchida is bleeding as a result. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Blood is all over the ring with the ladder.

[Eilas Acorn climbs to the top rope and nails Knuckles the Enchida with a reverse flying elbow drop. Eilas Acorn chants start. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Eilas Acorn with a reverse flying elbow drop..

[Eilas Acorn starts to climb the ladder. Knuckles the Enchida knocks Eilas Acorn off the ladder. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The the ladder is covered with blood from that injury.

[Eilas Acorn stomps Knuckles the Enchida's head. Knuckles the Enchida gets up. Eilas Acorn gets taken down with an armdrag takedown. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Knuckles the Enchida executes a backspin armdrag.

[Knuckles the Enchida hits Eilas Acorn with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Knuckles the Enchida moves back to his feet. Eilas Acorn stands up. Eilas Acorn executes the jumping sidekick on Knuckles the Enchida. Knuckles the Enchida stands up. Flying side kick by Eilas Acorn takes Knuckles the Enchida off his feet. Eilas Acorn executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Knuckles the Enchida. Eilas Acorn moves back to his feet. Knuckles the Enchida climbs to his feet. Knuckles the Enchida monkey flips Eilas Acorn onto the the ladder. Knuckles the Enchida stands up. Eilas Acorn gets up. Eilas Acorn gets hit with a dragon scerw from Knuckles the Enchida. Now Knuckles the Enchida standing. Knuckles the Enchida chops Eilas Acorn. Knuckles the Enchida punches Eilas Acorn in the gut. Knuckles the Enchida places Charmy Bee on the turnbuckle and executes the double underhook superplex. Knuckles the Enchida stands up. Charmy Bee climbs to his feet. Knuckles the Enchida starts to climb the ladder. Knuckles the Enchida and Charmy Bee move back to ringside. Knuckles the Enchida climbs to the top of the turnbuckle and executes the diving headbutt on Scourge the Hedgehog. Knuckles the Enchida and Scourge the Hedgehog move into the ring taking the ladder. Knuckles the Enchida chokes Scourge the Hedgehog with a microphone cable. Knuckles the Enchida puts Scourge the Hedgehog in an arm grapevine submission. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Knuckles the Enchida with a arm grapevine.

[Knuckles the Enchida goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Scourge the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Knuckles the Enchida executes a flying sitdown splash.

[Knuckles the Enchida climbs to his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog gets up. Knuckles the Enchida executes the jumping sidekick on Scourge the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Scourge the Hedgehog takes a jumping sidekick.

[Scourge the Hedgehog gouges Knuckles the Enchida's eyes out. Knuckles the Enchida kicks Scourge the Hedgehog in the head. Knuckles the Enchida knees Scourge the Hedgehog and rolls back to his feet. Eilas Acorn hits a running sommersault legdrop on Knuckles the Enchida. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Nice running sommersault legdrop by Eilas Acorn.

[Eilas Acorn moves to the first step of the ladder. Eilas Acorn continues climbing the ladder. Knuckles the Enchida kicks Eilas Acorn off the ladder. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - My God! What a match!

[Eilas Acorn jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Knuckles the Enchida. Eilas Acorn is up again. Knuckles the Enchida gets knocked on the ground and Eilas Acorn flips onto him. Eilas Acorn gets back to his feet. Eilas Acorn puts Knuckles the Enchida in an arm grapevine submission. Knuckles the Enchida is back on his feet. Knuckles the Enchida bites Eilas Acorn's arm out of desparation. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Knuckles the Enchida executes a arm bite.

[Eilas Acorn hits Knuckles the Enchida with a Baba chop. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Eilas Acorn executes a Baba Chop.

[Knuckles the Enchida short-arm clotheslines Eilas Acorn to the the ladder. Knuckles the Enchida kicks Eilas Acorn on the the ladder. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Knuckles the Enchida with a stomp.

[Knuckles the Enchida fist drops Eilas Acorn on the the ladder. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Knuckles the Enchida executes a fist drop.

[Eilas Acorn gets knocked on the ground and Knuckles the Enchida flips onto him. Knuckles the Enchida moves back to his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog hits Knuckles the Enchida with a slingshot bodyblock. Now Scourge the Hedgehog standing. Scourge the Hedgehog moves to the first step of the ladder. Knuckles the Enchida dropkicks the ladder sending Scourge the Hedgehog to the mat. Scourge the Hedgehog cuts Knuckles the Enchida with a blade. Knuckles the Enchida is bleeding as a result. Scourge the Hedgehog executes a piledriver on Knuckles the Enchida. Scourge the Hedgehog goes up the ladder. Knuckles the Enchida tips over the ladder knocking Knuckles the Enchida off. Scourge the Hedgehog grabs Knuckles the Enchida and applies an arm wrench. Now Knuckles the Enchida standing. Scourge the Hedgehog jumps from the top and nails Knuckles the Enchida with a flying axhandle smash. Charmy Bee tries to even the match with a flying shoulder block. Charmy Bee chants start. Charmy Bee hits a flying karate chop right to Eilas Acorn's neck. Charmy Bee moves to the first step of the ladder. Charmy Bee takes another step! Charmy Bee climbs to the fourth step. Charmy Bee moves all the way to the top of the ladder. Charmy Bee grabs the belt! ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - We've got ourselves a winner!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, Charmy Bee!

**Tails the Fox vs. Mephiles the Dark (SWF) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match for the SWF title. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 87 pounds, from Crisis City, Mephiles the Dark! (crowd boos )

[Mephiles the Dark comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and his opponent, weighing in at 20 pounds, from Westside island he holds the SWF title belt, Tails the Fox! (crowd cheers ******)

[Tails the Fox walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Mephiles the Dark drops Miles Prower with a Gorilla Press Slam on the mat. Tails the Fox walks around the ring. (ring, ring, ring) Mephiles the Dark hits Tails the Fox with a heart punch. Tails the Fox moves back to his feet. Miles Prower gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Mephiles the Dark. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Mephiles the Dark takes a jumping neck snap.

[Flying sommersault drop kick by Mephiles the Dark puts him back in the match. Tails the Fox gets up. Tails the Fox goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Mephiles the Dark. Miles Prower gets up. Miles Prower kicks Mephiles the Dark's head out of desperation because Mephiles the Dark blocked Miles Prower's first kick. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Tails the Fox executes a enzuigiri.

[ Miles Prower hits Mephiles the Dark with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Tails the Fox is up again. Now Mephiles the Dark standing. Mephiles the Dark delivers a low blow to Miles Prower. Mephiles the Dark grabs Tails the Fox and applies an arm wrench. Tails the Fox gets back to his feet. Tails the Fox bounces Mephiles the Dark off the ropes and hits him with a jumping clothesline. Miles Prower chants start. Miles Prower applies an elbow submission hold onto Mephiles the Dark. The referee is checking the situation. ... Miles Prower tightens the hold. ... (AHHHH!) Miles Prower breaks the hold. Miles Prower and Mephiles the Dark go to the floor Princess Elise starts the count (.1) (..2) Mephiles the Dark is driven further into the floor by Tails the Fox with a diving elbow smash. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - diving elbow smash!

[ Miles Prower is up again. Now Mephiles the Dark standing. (...3) Mephiles the Dark applies the clawhold on Miles Prower. (...4) Mephiles the Dark legsweeps Tails the Fox. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - legsweep!

[Tails the Fox gets up. (...5) Miles Prower takes Mephiles the Dark into the ring. Miles Prower tries to even the match with a flying shoulder block. Miles Prower gets back to his feet. Miles Prower hits Mephiles the Dark with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Miles Prower gets back to his feet. Mephiles the Dark runs and tackles Miles Prower. Mephiles the Dark punches him in the head. Tails the Fox moves back to his feet. Tails the Fox trys for a tiger suplex but is not strong enough to lift Mephiles the the Dark picks up Tails the Fox and executes the cradle DDT. Mephiles the Dark sucks chants start in the crowd. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Good cradle DDT by Mephiles the Dark.

[ Miles Prower stands up. Mephiles the Dark puts Tails the Fox on the top rope and executes a superplex. Mephiles the Dark stands up. Miles Prower gets knocked on the ground and Mephiles the Dark flips onto him. Tails the Fox gets up. Miles Prower executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Mephiles the Dark. Miles Prower covers Mephiles the Dark. Princess Elise counts. ...1 ...2 Mephiles the Dark kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Miles Prower should have known he wouldn't win the match with that.

[Mephiles the Dark gets back to his feet. Mephiles the Dark brings Miles Prower down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. Miles Prower gets back to his feet. Miles Prower gets tiger suplexed by Mephiles the Dark. Mephiles the Dark climbs to his feet. Mephiles the Dark rolls onto Tails the Fox connecting with a knee. Tails the Fox climbs to his feet. Tails the Fox comes running with flying head scissors, whipping Mephiles the Dark across the mat. Now Miles Prower standing. Miles Prower sends Mephiles the Dark to ringside. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Tails the Fox throws a chair at Mephiles the Dark. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The floor is covered with blood from that injury.

[(..2) Mephiles the Dark is driven further into the floor by Tails the Fox with a diving elbow smash. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - diving elbow smash!

[ Miles Prower stands up. (...3) Miles Prower hits Mephiles the Dark with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Miles Prower executes a elbow drop.

[Tails the Fox stands up. Mephiles the Dark gets up. (...4) Mephiles the Dark short-arm clotheslines Miles Prower to the floor. (...5) They fight into the aisle. Mephiles the Dark and Miles Prower move back to ringside. Mephiles the Dark takes Tails the Fox into the ring. Mephiles the Dark forearm smashes Tails the Fox. Tails the Fox gets taken down with an armdrag takedown. Tails the Fox climbs to his feet. Mephiles the Dark executes a spinning back suplex on Miles Prower. Mephiles the Dark sucks chants start in the crowd. Mephiles the Dark climbs to the top of the turnbuckle and executes the diving headbutt on Miles Prower. Mephiles the Dark is up again. Mephiles the Dark sends Miles Prower to ringside. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Mephiles the Dark powerbombs Tails the Fox. Mephiles the Dark hits the handspring moonsault on Tails the Fox. Now Mephiles the Dark standing. They head back into the ring. Tails the Fox trys for a power move but is unable to lift Mephiles the the Fox stands up. Mephiles the Dark is pounded to the ground by an off the top rope double axehandle smash. Tails the Fox chants start. Mephiles the Dark recieves a 5 Star Frog Splash from Tails the Fox off of the top rope. Miles Prower goes for a pin. Referee Princess Elise makes the count. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Tails the Fox has won the match!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, and still SWF champion, Tails the Fox!

**Silver the Hedgehog vs. Bean the Dynamite (Intercontinental) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match for the Intercontinental title. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 50 pounds, from Angel Island, Bean the Dynamite! (crowd boos *****)

[Bean the Dynamite comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and his opponent, weighing in at 79 pounds, from Crisis City, The future he holds the Intercontinental title belt, Silver the Hedgehog! (crowd cheers *********)

[Silver the Hedgehog walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Bean the Dynamite checks his boots. Silver the Hedgehog drops Bean the Dynamite with a Gorilla Press Slam on the mat. (the bell rings) Bean the Dynamite trys for a dragon screw but is unable to lift Silver the the Dynamite legsweeps Silver the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bean the Dynamite executes a legsweep.

[Silver the Hedgehog gets hit with the shooting star press from Bean the Dynamite. Princess Elise counts. ...1 ...2 Silver the Hedgehog kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - He should have just stayed on the attack.

[Silver the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog knifehand chops Bean the Dynamite. Silver the Hedgehog gets elbowed to his midsection by Silver the Hedgehog. Bean the Dynamite goes to the top and executes a flying hip attack on Silver the Hedgehog. Bean the Dynamite moves back to his feet. Bean the Dynamite fist drops Silver the Hedgehog on the mat. Bean the Dynamite stands up. Silver the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Bean the Dynamite. Bean the Dynamite is hit with a backward kick. Bean the Dynamite gets back to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog executes the jumping sidekick on Bean the Dynamite. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Silver the Hedgehog executes a jumping sidekick.

[Bean the Dynamite is back on his feet. Bean the Dynamite trys for a fisherman buster but is not strong enough to lift Silver the the Dynamite drags Silver the Hedgehog to the floor. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The floor is covered with blood from that injury.

[Silver the Hedgehog grabs Bean the Dynamite's head and DDT's him on the floor. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - If Silver the Hedgehog keeps using moves like that DDT he could win the match!

[(..2) Bean the Dynamite is back on his feet. (...3) Bean the Dynamite goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Silver the Hedgehog. (...4) Flying sommersault drop kick by Silver the Hedgehog puts him back in the match. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - flying sommersault dropkick!

[Silver the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Bean the Dynamite is back on his feet. (...5) They head back into the ring. Bean the Dynamite uses a lariat on Silver the Hedgehog. Bean the Dynamite is hooked in a full nelson. Silver the Hedgehog executes a jawbreakeron Bean the Dynamite. Bean the Dynamite climbs to his feet. Bean the Dynamite superkicks Silver the Hedgehog. Bean the Dynamite stomps Silver the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog gets knocked on the ground and Bean the Dynamite flips onto him. Bean the Dynamite gets up. Silver the Hedgehog with a headscissors takeover on Bean the Dynamite. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bean the Dynamite takes a headscissors takeover.

[Silver the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog executes a leg hammerlock on Bean the Dynamite. Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... ... ... Silver the Hedgehog tightens the hold. ... Silver the Hedgehog breaks the hold. Silver the Hedgehog jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Bean the Dynamite. Silver the Hedgehog is up again. Bean the Dynamite gets up. Silver the Hedgehog is hooked in a full nelson. Silver the Hedgehog grabs Bean the Dynamite's arm and strkes his chest. Silver the Hedgehog pokes Bean the Dynamite in the eyes. Bean the Dynamite trys for a Mexican hiptoss but is not strong enough to lift Silver the the Dynamite drags Silver the Hedgehog to the floor. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Blood is all over ringside.

[Silver the Hedgehog takes Bean the Dynamite down with an Arabian Facebuster. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Good Arabian Facebuster by Silver the Hedgehog.

[Bean the Dynamite is back on his feet. (..2) Bean the Dynamite connects with a somersault slam on Silver the Hedgehog. (...3) (...4) Bean the Dynamite does a cartwheel and kicks Silver the Hedgehog in the face. (...5) Silver the Hedgehog takes Bean the Dynamite into the ring. Bean the Dynamite gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - elbowsmash!

[Bean the Dynamite get nailed with a double axhandle chop from Silver the Hedgehog. Bean the Dynamite gets elbowed to his midsection by Bean the Dynamite. Flying sommersault drop kick by Bean the Dynamite puts him back in the match. Bean the Dynamite moves back to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog puts Bean the Dynamite on the top rope and executes a superplex. Silver the Hedgehog puts Bean the Dynamite in an arm grapevine submission. Bean the Dynamite is up again. Bean the Dynamite trys for a inveted power bomb but is not strong enough to lift Silver the Hedgehog.]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bean the Dynamite's momma would be proud!

[Silver the Hedgehog hits Bean the Dynamite with the crotch slam. Silver the Hedgehog chants start. Bean the Dynamite jabs Silver the Hedgehog. Bean the Dynamite strikes Silver the Hedgehog in the chest. Bean the Dynamite hits a flying karate chop right to Silver the Hedgehog's neck. Silver the Hedgehog is hit with a backward kick. Silver the Hedgehog gets up. Silver the Hedgehog hits a tiger driver on Bean the Dynamite. Now Silver the Hedgehog standing. Silver the Hedgehog hits the flying legdrop across Bean the Dynamite's neck. Silver the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog hits Bean the Dynamite with an elbowdrop. Silver the Hedgehog stands up. Silver the Hedgehog knee drops Bean the Dynamite. Silver the Hedgehog chants start. Silver the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog Choke Slams Bean the Dynamite. Bean the Dynamite looks to be out cold! Silver the Hedgehog pins Bean the Dynamite with a rolling cradle. Princess Elise counts. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Silver the Hedgehog has won the match!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, and still Intercontinental champion, Silver the Hedgehog!

**Azure Wolfson vs. Mighty the Armadillo (Non-Title Match) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 98 pounds, from Isolated Island, Mighty the Armadillo! (crowd cheers *****)

[Mighty the Armadillo comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and his opponent, weighing in at 80 pounds, from Terran City, Azure Wolfson! (crowd cheers ************)

[Azure Wolfson walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Mighty the Armadillo executes a pumphandle suplex on Azure Wolfson. Azure Wolfson executes a pumphandle suplex on Mighty the Armadillo. (the bell rings) Mighty the Armadillo puts Azure Wolfson on the top rope and executes a superplex. Mighty the Armadillo gets back to his feet. Azure Wolfson gets hit with the shooting star press from Mighty the Armadillo. The ref starts the count. ...1 ...2 Azure Wolfson kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Mighty the Armadillo should have known better than to try for a shooting star press at this point in the match.

[Azure Wolfson stands up. Azure Wolfson executes a headlock takedown. Mighty the Armadillo stands up. Mighty the Armadillo bites Azure Wolfson's arm out of desparation. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Azure Wolfson takes a arm bite.

[Azure Wolfson hits Mighty the Armadillo with a heart punch. Mighty the Armadillo superkicks Azure Wolfson. Mighty the Armadillo goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Azure Wolfson. Mighty the Armadillo climbs to his feet. Azure Wolfson is back on his feet. Azure Wolfson reverse DDT's Mighty the Armadillo's head into the mat. Azure Wolfson chants start. Mighty the Armadillo climbs to his feet. Azure Wolfson executes a snap mare on Mighty the Armadillo and locks him into the sleeper. Princess Elise asks Mighty the Armadillo if he quits. ... Azure Wolfson tightens the hold. ... Azure Wolfson tightens the hold. ... ... Azure Wolfson tightens the hold. Mighty the Armadillo escapes. Azure Wolfson grabs Mighty the Armadillo by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Azure Wolfson goes to the top and executes a flying hip attack on Mighty the Armadillo. Azure Wolfson is up again. Azure Wolfson goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Mighty the Armadillo. Azure Wolfson moves back to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo stands up. Mighty the Armadillo trys for a spine buster but Azure Wolfson avoids it. Mighty the Armadillo short clothslines Azure Wolfson. Azure Wolfson pins Mighty the Armadillo against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Azure Wolfson with a forearm choke.

[Mighty the Armadillo gets taken down with an armdrag takedown. Azure Wolfson executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Mighty the Armadillo. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - flying knee drop!

[Azure Wolfson gets back to his feet. Azure Wolfson puts Mighty the Armadillo in an arm grapevine submission. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - arm grapevine!

[Mighty the Armadillo stands up. Azure Wolfson is t-bone suplexed by Mighty the Armadillo. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That t-bone suplex was very good.

[Mighty the Armadillo climbs to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo sends Azure Wolfson to ringside. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Mighty the Armadillo chokes Azure Wolfson with a microphone cable. (..2) Azure Wolfson gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Mighty the Armadillo. Mighty the Armadillo moves back to his feet. (...3) Mighty the Armadillo puts Azure Wolfson in an arm grapevine submission. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - arm grapevine!

[(...4) Mighty the Armadillo grabs Azure Wolfson and applies an arm wrench. (...5) They head back into the ring. Azure Wolfson gets knocked on the ground and Mighty the Armadillo flips onto him. Mighty the Armadillo gets back to his feet. Azure Wolfson moves back to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo with a gut-wrench suplex on Azure Wolfson. Mighty the Armadillo moves back to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo chokes Azure Wolfson. Mighty the Armadillo jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Azure Wolfson. Mighty the Armadillo stands up. Mighty the Armadillo knee drops Azure Wolfson. Mighty the Armadillo gets back to his feet. Azure Wolfson sets Mighty the Armadillo up DDTs him into the mat. Mighty the Armadillo gets up. Azure Wolfson executes a neck-breaker on Mighty the Armadillo. Azure Wolfson chants start. Azure Wolfson picks Mighty the Armadillo up and side slams him to the mat. Azure Wolfson covers Mighty the Armadillo. The ref starts the count. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - We've got ourselves a winner!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, Azure Wolfson!

**Chaotix vs. Free Riders (Tag Team)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match tag match for the Tag Team titles. On there way to the ring at this time, Chaotix!

[Chaotix come to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and their opponents, the team of Free Riders.

[Free Riders walk to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this match. Storm the Albatross checks his boots. Espio the Chameleon tests out the ropes. (ding, ding, ding) Storm the Albatross puts Espio the Chameleon in the achilles tendon hold. Storm the Albatross hits Espio the Chameleon with an elbowdrop. Now Storm the Albatross standing. Espio the Chameleon tags in Charmy Bee. Vector The Crocodile punches Storm the Albatross repeatedly. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Come on ref! Do something! Storm the Albatross is being double teamed!

[Vector The Crocodile moves back to his feet. Vector The Crocodile clotheslines Storm the Albatross. Charmy Bee makes the tag to Espio the Chameleon. Espio the Chameleon gets knocked on the ground and Storm the Albatross flips onto him. Now Storm the Albatross standing. Storm the Albatross brings in Jet the Hawk for Free Riders. Jet the Hawk climbs to the top turnbuckle while Espio the Chameleon is down, and Jet the Hawk jumps off with a 450 splash! Storm the Albatross jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Espio the Chameleon. Jet the Hawk hits Espio the Chameleon with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Come on ref! Do something! Espio the Chameleon is being double teamed!

[Jet the Hawk hits Espio the Chameleon with an elbowdrop. Jet the Hawk moves back to his feet. Espio the Chameleon tags Vector The Crocodile. Espio the Chameleon punches Jet the Hawk repeatedly. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Come on ref! Do something! Jet the Hawk is being double teamed!

[Espio the Chameleon dropkicks Jet the Hawk to the knee. Now Espio the Chameleon standing. Jet the Hawk is up again. Jet the Hawk makes the tag to Storm the Albatross. Flying somersault drop kick by Jet the Hawk puts him back in the match. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Vector The Crocodile is being double teamed!

[Vector The Crocodile clotheslines Jet the Hawk. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk takes a weak move.

[Vector The Crocodile tags Charmy Bee. Storm the Albatross throws Charmy Bee off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. Charmy Bee gets up. Storm the Albatross hits a jumping elbow hrust on Charmy Bee. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - jumping elbow thrust!

[Storm the Albatross stomps Charmy Bee's head. Charmy Bee gets back to his feet. Storm the Albatross tags in Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk elbows Charmy Bee in the stomach, trying to even the match. Jet the Hawk tags Storm the Albatross. Storm the Albatross nails Charmy Bee with a huge slingshot sommersault splash. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is quality sports entertainment!

[Charmy Bee tags Vector The Crocodile. Vector The Crocodile gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Storm the Albatross tags in Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk kicks Vector The Crocodile's head out of desperation because Vector The Crocodile blocked Jet the Hawk's first kick. Now Jet the Hawk standing. Storm the Albatross tagged in by Jet the Hawk. Storm the Albatross goes off the turnbuckle with a flying sommersault splash. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Come on ref! Do something! Vector The Crocodile is being double teamed!

[Storm the Albatross executes a corkscrew legdrop on Vector The Crocodile. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - corkscrew legdrop!

[Storm the Albatross climbs to his feet. Storm the Albatross tags in Jet the Hawk. Storm the Albatross puts Vector The Crocodile in an arm grapevine submission. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is just awefull! Vector The Crocodile is being double teamed!

[Vector The Crocodile clotheslines Storm the Albatross. Vector The Crocodile makes the tag to Espio the Chameleon. Satalitte scissors by Jet the Hawk throw Espio the Chameleon across the the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - flying head scissors!

[Jet the Hawk moves back to his feet. Espio the Chameleon tags Vector The Crocodile. Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Jet the Hawk. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is just awefull! Jet the Hawk is being double teamed!

[Out of desperation, Jet the Hawk dives from the second turnbuckle, shoulder blocking Vector The Crocodile. Vector The Crocodile clotheslines Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk brings in Storm the Albatross for Free Riders. Storm the Albatross puts Vector The Crocodile on the top rope and executes a superplex. Storm the Albatross pokes Vector The Crocodile in the eyes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Vector The Crocodile is being double teamed!

[Vector The Crocodile is hit with a backward kick. Charmy Bee tagged in by Vector The Crocodile. Storm the Albatross fist drops Charmy Bee on the mat. Storm the Albatross gets up. Jet the Hawk tagged in by Storm the Albatross. Charmy Bee is driven further into the mat by Jet the Hawk with a diving elbow smash. Now Jet the Hawk standing. Jet the Hawk hits Charmy Bee with an elbowdrop. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Charmy Bee takes a elbowdrop.

[Charmy Bee tags Vector The Crocodile. Vector The Crocodile punches Jet the Hawk repeatedly. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk takes a weak move.

[Jet the Hawk tags Storm the Albatross. Storm the Albatross short clothslines Vector The Crocodile. Jet the Hawk executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Vector The Crocodile. Storm the Albatross with a huge fisherman buster on Vector The Crocodile. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is just awefull! Vector The Crocodile is being double teamed!

[Vector The Crocodile gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. Storm the Albatross applies an arm wrench to Vector The Crocodile. Storm the Albatross tags Jet the Hawk. Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Jet the Hawk. Vector The Crocodile chants start. Vector The Crocodile sends Jet the Hawk to ringside. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Vector The Crocodile piledrives Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk climbs to his feet. Vector The Crocodile and Jet the Hawk move back into the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - It was a smart move to the ring. Jet the Hawk no longer has to watch out for weapons. Jet the Hawk could use some help about now.

[Charmy Bee tagged in by Vector The Crocodile. Jet the Hawk hits Charmy Bee with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Charmy Bee brings in Espio the Chameleon for Chaotix. Jet the Hawk jumps and elbow smashes the lying Espio the Chameleon. Jet the Hawk moves back to his feet. Jet the Hawk tags Storm the Albatross. Storm the Albatross chokes Espio the Chameleon. Storm the Albatross goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Espio the Chameleon. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is just awefull! Espio the Chameleon is being double teamed!

[Espio the Chameleon sets Storm the Albatross up DDTs him into the mat. Now Storm the Albatross standing. Espio the Chameleon with a headscissors takeover on Storm the Albatross. Espio the Chameleon stands up. Storm the Albatross makes the tag to Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk hits a ropeflip moonsault on Espio the Chameleon. Storm the Albatross suplexes Espio the Chameleon. A flying bodypress by Jet the Hawk takes Espio the Chameleon to the mat with authority. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is just awefull! Espio the Chameleon is being double teamed!

[Espio the Chameleon uses a closed fist on Jet the Hawk. Charmy Bee tagged in by Espio the Chameleon. Charmy Bee climbs to his feet. Flying somersault drop kick by Charmy Bee puts him back in the match. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Charmy Bee with a flying somersault dropkick.

[Charmy Bee moves back to his feet. Jet the Hawk tags in Storm the Albatross. Storm the Albatross is back on his feet. Storm the Albatross neck snaps Charmy Bee. Storm the Albatross tags Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk hits a jumping elbow hrust on Charmy Bee. Jet the Hawk hits a flying karate chop right to Charmy Bee's neck. Charmy Bee climbs to the top rope, jumps on Jet the Hawk and tornado DDT's him onto the mat. Charmy Bee and Jet the Hawk go to the floor Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Charmy Bee goes off the top nailing Jet the Hawk with a flying elbow drop to the gut. Charmy Bee is back on his feet. (..2) Jet the Hawk is up again. (...3) Charmy Bee holds his mouth after recieving an elbow smash to the face. (...4) Flying side kick by Jet the Hawk takes Charmy Bee off his feet. Jet the Hawk gets back to his feet. Now Charmy Bee standing. Charmy Bee kicks Jet the Hawk's head out of desperation because Jet the Hawk blocked Charmy Bee's first kick. Charmy Bee moves back to his feet. Charmy Bee hits Jet the Hawk with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Charmy Bee stands up. They head back into the ring. A flying sitdown splash by Charmy Bee squeezes the air out of Jet the Hawk. Charmy Bee gets back to his feet. Charmy Bee hits Jet the Hawk with an elbowdrop. Charmy Bee is back on his feet. Jet the Hawk recieves a 5 Star Frog Splash from Charmy Bee off of the top rope. Charmy Bee goes for a pin. Referee Princess Elise makes the count. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winners of this match, and still Tag Team champions, Chaotix!

**Bark the Polar Bear vs. Vector The Crocodile (Non-Title Match) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 156 pounds, from Angel Island, Bark the Polar Bear! (crowd boos )

[Bark the Polar Bear comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and his opponent, weighing in at 140 pounds, from Downunda, Vector The Crocodile! (crowd cheers *************)

[Vector The Crocodile walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Bark the Polar Bear walks around the ring. Vector The Crocodile walks around the ring. (the bell rings) They lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Vector The Crocodile to the corner of the ring. Vector The Crocodile clotheslines Bark the Polar Bear. They lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Vector The Crocodile to the corner of the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Vector The Crocodile takes a weak move.

[Bark the Polar Bear punches Vector The Crocodile repeatedly. Bark the Polar Bear punches Vector The Crocodile repeatedly. They lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Vector The Crocodile to the corner of the ring. Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Bark the Polar Bear. Vector The Crocodile chants start. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bark the Polar Bear could use some help about now.

[They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Bark the Polar Bear to the corner of the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Vector The Crocodile with a weak move.

[They lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Vector The Crocodile to the corner of the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bark the Polar Bear executes a weak move.

[They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Bark the Polar Bear to the corner of the ring. They lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Vector The Crocodile to the corner of the ring. Vector The Crocodile punches Bark the Polar Bear repeatedly. Bark the Polar Bear clotheslines Vector The Crocodile. Vector The Crocodile clotheslines Bark the Polar Bear. Vector The Crocodile punches Bark the Polar Bear repeatedly. Bark the Polar Bear with a powerful choke lift on Vector The Crocodile. Bark the Polar Bear sucks chants start in the crowd. Bark the Polar Bear sends Vector The Crocodile to ringside. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The floor is covered with blood from that injury.

[(..2) Bark the Polar Bear punches Vector The Crocodile repeatedly. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bark the Polar Bear with a weak move.

[(...3) Bark the Polar Bear punches Vector The Crocodile repeatedly. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bark the Polar Bear with a weak move.

[(...4) Bark the Polar Bear clotheslines Vector The Crocodile. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - weak move!

[(...5) They head back into the ring. They lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Vector The Crocodile to the corner of the ring. Bark the Polar Bear punches Vector The Crocodile repeatedly. Bark the Polar Bear with a powerful choke lift on Vector The Crocodile. Bark the Polar Bear with executes a bearhug on Vector The Crocodile. The referee is checking the situation. ... Bark the Polar Bear tightens the hold. ... Bark the Polar Bear tightens the hold. Bark the Polar Bear breaks the hold. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - What an outstanding match!

[Bark the Polar Bear clotheslines Vector The Crocodile. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Vector The Crocodile takes a weak move.

[Vector The Crocodile clotheslines Bark the Polar Bear. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - weak move!

[Bark the Polar Bear clotheslines Vector The Crocodile. They lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Vector The Crocodile to the corner of the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Vector The Crocodile takes a weak move.

[They lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Vector The Crocodile to the corner of the ring. They lockup. Bark the Polar Bear sends Vector The Crocodile to the corner of the ring. Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Bark the Polar Bear. Vector The Crocodile covers Bark the Polar Bear hooking the leg. Referee Princess Elise makes the count. ...1 ...2 Bark the Polar Bear kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - We almost had a winner.

[Bark the Polar Bear gets back to his feet. Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Bark the Polar Bear. Vector The Crocodile chants start. Bark the Polar Bear gets up. Vector The Crocodile punches Bark the Polar Bear repeatedly. Vector The Crocodile clotheslines Bark the Polar Bear. They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Bark the Polar Bear to the corner of the ring. Vector The Crocodile choke slams Bark the Polar Bear. Bark the Polar Bear looks to be out cold! Vector The Crocodile covers Bark the Polar Bear hooking the leg. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Vector The Crocodile has won the match!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, Vector The Crocodile!

**Azure Wolfson vs. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog vs. Espio the Chameleon vs. Ray the Flying squirrel (Non-Title Match) gimmick (Ladder Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Ladder Match. Coming to the ring first, weighing in at 80 pounds, from Terran City, Azure Wolfson! (crowd cheers **********)

[Azure Wolfson comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The second in this four way match, weighing in at 87 pounds, from Station Square, Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog! (crowd cheers *******)

[Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog walks to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - introducing third, weighing in at 76 pounds, from Isolated island, Espio the Chameleon! (crowd cheers **************)

[Espio the Chameleon walks to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - And finally, weighing in at 46 pounds, from Floating Island, Ray the Flying squirrel! (crowd cheers ***********)

[Ray the Flying squirrel walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Ray the Flying squirrel gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Azure Wolfson. Azure Wolfson gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog. Espio the Chameleon tests out the ropes. Ray the Flying squirrel walks around the ring. (ring, ring, ring) Ray the Flying squirrel clotheslines Azure Wolfson. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Azure Wolfson takes a weak move.

[Ray the Flying squirrel gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Azure Wolfson. Azure Wolfson does a cartwheel and kicks Ray the Flying squirrel in the face. A side kick by Ray the Flying squirrel turns the match around by knocking Azure Wolfson to the mat. Ray the Flying squirrel stands up. Azure Wolfson gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Ray the Flying squirrel. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ray the Flying squirrel with a diving elbow smash.

[Ray the Flying squirrel is up again. Azure Wolfson powerbombs Ray the Flying squirrel. Azure Wolfson and Ray the Flying squirrel go to the floor toward the ladder. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - My God! Ray the Flying squirrel could be killed! They've moved to ringside where the ladder is, there's weapons there!

[Espio the Chameleon leg lariats Azure Wolfson, sending him to the floor. Now Azure Wolfson standing. Espio the Chameleon goes into the ring with the ladder. Azure Wolfson follows. Espio the Chameleon uppercuts Azure Wolfson. Azure Wolfson with a high crossbody on Espio the Chameleon. Azure Wolfson is back on his feet. Espio the Chameleon gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Azure Wolfson. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Azure Wolfson with a diving elbow smash.

[Espio the Chameleon climbs to his feet. Azure Wolfson throws Espio the Chameleon off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. Espio the Chameleon stands up. Espio the Chameleon hits a spinning leg lariat on Azure Wolfson sending him to the the ladder. Espio the Chameleon hits a koppo kick on Azure Wolfson. Azure Wolfson gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Espio the Chameleon. Espio the Chameleon rolls onto Azure Wolfson connecting with a knee. Azure Wolfson climbs to his feet. Azure Wolfson hits a running sommersault legdrop on Espio the Chameleon. Espio the Chameleon is back on his feet. Azure Wolfson moves to the first step of the ladder. Azure Wolfson continues climbing the ladder. Azure Wolfson climbs to the fourth step. Espio the Chameleon knocks Azure Wolfson off the top of the ladder. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - My God! What a match!

[Azure Wolfson jumps from the top and nails Espio the Chameleon with a flying axhandle smash. Espio the Chameleon grabs Azure Wolfson by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Espio the Chameleon executes a armbreaker.

[Flying side kick by Azure Wolfson takes Espio the Chameleon off his feet. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Espio the Chameleon takes a flying side kick.

[Azure Wolfson gets back to his feet. Azure Wolfson jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Espio the Chameleon. Azure Wolfson climbs to his feet. Azure Wolfson stomps Espio the Chameleon's head. Espio the Chameleon is back on his feet. Espio the Chameleon kicks Azure Wolfson in the gut, takes a few steps back, and scissor kicks him to the the ladder. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - If Espio the Chameleon keeps using moves like that scissor kick he could win the match!

[Azure Wolfson gets back to his feet. Espio the Chameleon moves to the first step of the ladder. Azure Wolfson dropkicks the ladder sending Espio the Chameleon to the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is how wrestling should be! the ring with the ladder is covered with blood from these fighters.

[Azure Wolfson is hit with a backward kick. Azure Wolfson stands up. Espio the Chameleon get nailed with a double axhandle chop from Azure Wolfson. Espio the Chameleon gets knocked on the ground and Azure Wolfson flips onto him. Azure Wolfson gets back to his feet. Espio the Chameleon gets up. Espio the Chameleon is hit with a backward kick. Espio the Chameleon executes the jumping sidekick on Azure Wolfson. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Azure Wolfson takes a jumping sidekick.

[Espio the Chameleon measures Azure Wolfson up and drops a closed fist. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - fist drop!

[Now Espio the Chameleon standing. Espio the Chameleon executes a corkscrew legdrop on Azure Wolfson. Espio the Chameleon stands up. Azure Wolfson gets back to his feet. Azure Wolfson uses a belly-to-belly suplex. Espio the Chameleon is down. Azure Wolfson moves to the first step of the ladder. Espio the Chameleon dropkicks the ladder sending Azure Wolfson to the mat. Azure Wolfson cuts Espio the Chameleon with a blade. Espio the Chameleon is bleeding as a result. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The WWF is the only place for entertainment like this!

[Azure Wolfson climbs to the top turnbuckle and jumps off with an Air Sabu on Espio the Chameleon. Azure Wolfson climbs to his feet. Azure Wolfson goes up the ladder. Azure Wolfson and Espio the Chameleon move back to ringside. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - I wish every match could be like this!

[Azure Wolfson grabs Espio the Chameleon and applies an arm wrench. Espio the Chameleon moves back to his feet. Espio the Chameleon jabs Azure Wolfson. Espio the Chameleon hits Azure Wolfson with a heart punch. Espio the Chameleon fist drops Azure Wolfson on the floor. Espio the Chameleon climbs to his feet. Now Azure Wolfson standing. Azure Wolfson goes off the top nailing Ray the Flying squirrel with a flying elbow drop to the gut. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Azure Wolfson with a flying elbow drop (regular).

[Azure Wolfson is back on his feet. Azure Wolfson takes the ladder back into the ring. Espio the Chameleon knee drops Ray the Flying squirrel. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Espio the Chameleon with a knee drop.

[Espio the Chameleon moves back to his feet. Ray the Flying squirrel climbs to his feet. Espio the Chameleon goes up the ladder. Espio the Chameleon continues climbing the ladder. Espio the Chameleon moves closer to the top. Espio the Chameleon makes it to the top step. Espio the Chameleon falls off the ladder. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The WWF is the only place for entertainment like this!

[Espio the Chameleon kicks Ray the Flying squirrel in the gut, takes a few steps back, and scissor kicks him to the the ladder. Espio the Chameleon moves to the first step of the ladder. Espio the Chameleon takes another step! Ray the Flying squirrel slams Ray the Flying squirrel down from the ladder. Now Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog standing. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog grabs Espio the Chameleon's head and hites him in the face. Espio the Chameleon gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. Espio the Chameleon stands up. Espio the Chameleon mule kicks Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Espio the Chameleon with a mule kick.

[Espio the Chameleon knees Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog and rolls back to his feet. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog gets up. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog short lariats Espio the Chameleon. Espio the Chameleon hits him with a back fist. Espio the Chameleon get nailed with a double axhandle chop from Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog. Espio the Chameleon stands up. Espio the Chameleon goes for a dropkick but Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog dodges the attack. Espio the Chameleon moves to the first step of the ladder. Espio the Chameleon takes another step! Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog kicks Espio the Chameleon off the ladder. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The WWF is the only place for entertainment like this!

[Espio the Chameleon superkicks Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog grabs Espio the Chameleon by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - armbreaker!

[Espio the Chameleon kicks Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog in the groin. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Espio the Chameleon executes a kick to the groin.

[Espio the Chameleon hiptosses Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Espio the Chameleon. Now Espio the Chameleon standing. Azure Wolfson hits Ray the Flying squirrel with an elbowdrop. Azure Wolfson gets back to his feet. Ray the Flying squirrel moves back to his feet. Ray the Flying squirrel gets hit with a flying forearm right to the face. Azure Wolfson hits Ray the Flying squirrel with a flying senton. Azure Wolfson moves back to his feet. Azure Wolfson measures Ray the Flying squirrel up and drops a closed fist. Azure Wolfson moves back to his feet. Azure Wolfson moves to the first step of the ladder. Azure Wolfson continues climbing the ladder. Azure Wolfson moves up another step. Azure Wolfson moves all the way to the top of the ladder. Azure Wolfson grabs the title! ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Azure Wolfson has won the match!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, Azure Wolfson!


	22. Cashing in week 17

**Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Storm the Albatross (Mobius) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match for the Mobius title. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 99 pounds, from Rooftop Run, Storm the Albatross! (crowd boos *****)

[Storm the Albatross comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and his opponent, weighing in at 88 pounds, from The Ark he holds the Mobius title belt, Shadow the Hedgehog! (crowd cheers )

[Shadow the Hedgehog walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Storm the Albatross checks out the ring. Storm the Albatross gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Shadow the Hedgehog. (ring, ring, ring) Storm the Albatross short lariats Shadow the Hedgehog. Storm the Albatross stomps Shadow the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Storm the Albatross with a stomp.

[Shadow the Hedgehog gets hit with the shooting star press from Storm the Albatross. Referee Princess Elise makes the count. ...1 ...2 Shadow the Hedgehog escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Not even close!

[Storm the Albatross drives a forearm into Shadow the Hedgehog. Storm the Albatross knifehand chops Shadow the Hedgehog. Storm the Albatross goes to the top and executes a flying hip attack on Shadow the Hedgehog. Storm the Albatross gets up. Shadow the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog hits a power slam on Storm the Albatross. Shadow the Hedgehog drags Storm the Albatross to the floor. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - I wish every match could be like this!

[(..2) Shadow the Hedgehog jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Storm the Albatross. Shadow the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Storm the Albatross gets up. (...3) Storm the Albatross discus punches Shadow the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - discus punch!

[(...4) Shadow the Hedgehog gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Storm the Albatross. (...5) Storm the Albatross and Shadow the Hedgehog move back into the ring. Storm the Albatross legsweeps Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow the Hedgehog stands up. Shadow the Hedgehog with an illegal chokehold on Storm the Albatross. Storm the Albatross tackles Shadow the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - football tackle!

[Shadow the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog monkey flips Storm the Albatross onto the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Shadow the Hedgehog with a monkey flip.

[Shadow the Hedgehog executes a corkscrew legdrop on Storm the Albatross. Shadow the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Storm the Albatross. Now Shadow the Hedgehog standing. Storm the Albatross is up again. Shadow the Hedgehog flips Storm the Albatross to the mat. Shadow the Hedgehog puts Storm the Albatross in the hangman submission. The referee is checking the situation. ... ... Shadow the Hedgehog breaks the hold. Shadow the Hedgehog sends Storm the Albatross to ringside. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) (..2) Shadow the Hedgehog hits Storm the Albatross with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Shadow the Hedgehog with a elbowdrop.

[Now Shadow the Hedgehog standing. Storm the Albatross gets back to his feet. (...3) Storm the Albatross jabs Shadow the Hedgehog. (...4) Shadow the Hedgehog hits a flying karate chop right to Storm the Albatross's neck. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - flying karate chop!

[(...5) They fight into the aisle. Shadow the Hedgehog and Storm the Albatross move back to ringside. Shadow the Hedgehog takes Storm the Albatross into the ring. Shadow the Hedgehog legsweeps Storm the Albatross. Shadow the Hedgehog executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Storm the Albatross. Shadow the Hedgehog stands up. Storm the Albatross is back on his feet. Storm the Albatross gives Shadow the Hedgehog a reverse neckbreaker. Storm the Albatross jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Shadow the Hedgehog. Now Storm the Albatross standing. Storm the Albatross hits Shadow the Hedgehog with an elbowdrop. Storm the Albatross fist drops Shadow the Hedgehog on the mat. Storm the Albatross gets up. Shadow the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Storm the Albatross comes from behind and bulldogs Shadow the Hedgehog. Storm the Albatross is back on his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog gets hit with a fisherman suplex by Storm the Albatross. Storm the Albatross climbs to his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog is locked in the half Boston by Storm the Albatross. Referee Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... Shadow the Hedgehog trys to escape. ... Shadow the Hedgehog trys to escape. Shadow the Hedgehog escapes. Storm the Albatross sends Shadow the Hedgehog to ringside. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) (..2) Storm the Albatross puts Shadow the Hedgehog in an arm grapevine submission. (...3) Shadow the Hedgehog gets knocked on the ground and Storm the Albatross flips onto him. Storm the Albatross is back on his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog stands up. (...4) Shadow the Hedgehog shoulder tackles Storm the Albatross. (...5) They head back into the ring. Shadow the Hedgehog puts Storm the Albatross in an arm grapevine submission. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Storm the Albatross takes a arm grapevine.

[Storm the Albatross is up again. Flying kick by Storm the Albatross takes Shadow the Hedgehog down. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Storm the Albatross with a flying kick.

[Shadow the Hedgehog goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Storm the Albatross. Shadow the Hedgehog stands up. Storm the Albatross gets hit with the shooting star press from Shadow the Hedgehog. Princess Elise counts. ...1 ...2 Storm the Albatross kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Shadow the Hedgehog should have known better than to try for a shooting star press at this point in the match.

[Storm the Albatross bounces Shadow the Hedgehog off the ropes and clotheslines him. Shadow the Hedgehog gets up. Shadow the Hedgehog jabs Storm the Albatross. A flying shoulder block send Storm the Albatross to the mat. Shadow the Hedgehog gets up. Storm the Albatross gets hit with the shooting star press from Shadow the Hedgehog. Princess Elise counts. ...1 ...2 Storm the Albatross escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Not even close!

[Storm the Albatross gets back to his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog goes for a double arm DDT but Storm the Albatross dodges the attack. Shadow the Hedgehog executes a leg hammerlock on Storm the Albatross. Referee Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... (AHHHH!) ... Shadow the Hedgehog tightens the hold. Storm the Albatross escapes. Shadow the Hedgehog pokes Storm the Albatross in the eyes. Shadow the Hedgehog is hooked in a full nelson. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Storm the Albatross with a full nelson.

[Shadow the Hedgehog hits a koppo kick on Storm the Albatross. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - koppo kick!

[Storm the Albatross gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Storm the Albatross is up again. Shadow the Hedgehog gets tiger suplexed by Storm the Albatross. Storm the Albatross climbs to his feet. Now Shadow the Hedgehog standing. Storm the Albatross hits a flying karate chop right to Shadow the Hedgehog's neck. Shadow the Hedgehog executes the jumping sidekick on Storm the Albatross. Shadow the Hedgehog stomps Storm the Albatross's head. Shadow the Hedgehog rolls onto Storm the Albatross connecting with a knee. Storm the Albatross climbs to his feet. Storm the Albatross piledrives Shadow the Hedgehog head first into the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is quality sports entertainment!

[Storm the Albatross trys for a slingshot elbow drop but Shadow the Hedgehog avoids it. Storm the Albatross sends Shadow the Hedgehog to ringside. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Storm the Albatross cuts Shadow the Hedgehog with a blade. Shadow the Hedgehog is bleeding as a result. (..2) Storm the Albatross rolls onto Shadow the Hedgehog connecting with a knee. (...3) Storm the Albatross executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow the Hedgehog gets up. (...4) Storm the Albatross brings Shadow the Hedgehog down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. (...5) Storm the Albatross and Shadow the Hedgehog move back into the ring. Storm the Albatross applies an arm wrench to Shadow the Hedgehog. Storm the Albatross goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Shadow the Hedgehog. Storm the Albatross is back on his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Storm the Albatross nails the bridging back suplex on Shadow the Hedgehog. Storm the Albatross moves back to his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Storm the Albatross gets hit with a dragon scerw from Shadow the Hedgehog. Storm the Albatross gets knocked on the ground and Shadow the Hedgehog flips onto him. Shadow the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Storm the Albatross moves back to his feet. Storm the Albatross gets taken down with an armdrag takedown. Shadow the Hedgehog is hit with a backward kick. Shadow the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog short clothslines Storm the Albatross. Shadow the Hedgehog grabs Storm the Albatross and applies an arm wrench. Shadow the Hedgehog fist drops Storm the Albatross on the mat. Now Shadow the Hedgehog standing. Storm the Albatross is back on his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog with a high crossbody on Storm the Albatross. Now Storm the Albatross standing. Storm the Albatross goes for a brain buster but Shadow the Hedgehog dodges the attack. Storm the Albatross and Shadow the Hedgehog go to the floor Princess Elise starts the count (.1) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - ringside is covered with blood from these fighters.

[(..2) A flying shoulder block send Shadow the Hedgehog to the floor. Storm the Albatross gets back to his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog is up again. (...3) Storm the Albatross gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. (...4) Storm the Albatross gets knocked on the ground and Shadow the Hedgehog flips onto him. Shadow the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. (...5) Shadow the Hedgehog and Storm the Albatross move back into the ring. Storm the Albatross gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Shadow the Hedgehog. Now Shadow the Hedgehog standing. Shadow the Hedgehog gets hit with a flying forearm right to the face. Storm the Albatross executes a corkscrew legdrop on Shadow the Hedgehog. Storm the Albatross moves back to his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog double underhook faceslams Storm the Albatross hard to the Storm the Albatross. Storm the Albatross is up again. Storm the Albatross goes for a over the shoulder stomachbreaker but Shadow the Hedgehog dodges the attack. Storm the Albatross puts Shadow the Hedgehog in the double reverse chinlock. Referee Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... Storm the Albatross tightens the hold. ... (AHHHH!) ... ... Shadow the Hedgehog trys to escape. Shadow the Hedgehog escapes. Shadow the Hedgehog nails Storm the Albatross with an inverted DDT. Shadow the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Storm the Albatross stands up. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The World Wrestling Federation is the number on wrestling program on television.

[Shadow the Hedgehog trys for a pumphandle slam but Storm the Albatross avoids it. Shadow the Hedgehog hooks Storm the Albatross in the abdominal stretch. Referee Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... ... Storm the Albatross trys to escape. Storm the Albatross escapes. Shadow the Hedgehog neck snaps Storm the Albatross. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Shadow the Hedgehog with a neck snap.

[Shadow the Hedgehog executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Storm the Albatross. Storm the Albatross gets up. Shadow the Hedgehog hits Storm the Albatross with a headbutt to the mid-section. Storm the Albatross grabs Shadow the Hedgehog's head and hites him in the face. Shadow the Hedgehog grabs Storm the Albatross's leg and takes him down. Storm the Albatross bounces Shadow the Hedgehog off the ropes and faceslams him onto the mat. Storm the Albatross gets back to his feet. Storm the Albatross applies the clawhold on Shadow the Hedgehog. Storm the Albatross gets tiger suplexed by Shadow the Hedgehog. Storm the Albatross climbs to his feet. Storm the Albatross leg lariats Shadow the Hedgehog, sending him to the mat. Storm the Albatross and Shadow the Hedgehog go to the floor Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Storm the Albatross swings a Steel chair and hits Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow the Hedgehog is bleeding as a result. Storm the Albatross chokes Shadow the Hedgehog with his boot. They fight into the aisle. (..2) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Storm the Albatross's momma would be proud!

[Shadow the Hedgehog is up again. (...3) Shadow the Hedgehog executes a jawbreakeron Storm the Albatross. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - jawbreaker!

[Shadow the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Storm the Albatross hits Shadow the Hedgehog with an inverted atomic drop. Storm the Albatross sucks chants start in the crowd. Shadow the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Storm the Albatross strikes Shadow the Hedgehog in the chest. Shadow the Hedgehog and Storm the Albatross move back to ringside. Shadow the Hedgehog and Storm the Albatross move back into the ring. Shadow the Hedgehog gives Storm the Albatross a reverse neckbreaker. Shadow the Hedgehog stands up. Shadow the Hedgehog with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Storm the Albatross. Shadow the Hedgehog chants start. Shadow the Hedgehog is up again. Storm the Albatross moves back to his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog with the Flying Elbowdrop on Storm the Albatross! Running sommersault senton executed by Shadow the Hedgehog pins Storm the Albatross to the mat. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Shadow the Hedgehog has won the match!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, and still Mobius champion, Shadow the Hedgehog!

**Charmy Bee vs. Shadow the Hedgehog (Mobius) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match for the Mobius title. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 30 pounds, from Angel Island, Charmy Bee! (crowd cheers *****)

[Charmy Bee comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and his opponent, weighing in at 88 pounds, from The Ark he holds the Mobius title belt, Shadow the Hedgehog! (crowd cheers )

[Shadow the Hedgehog walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Charmy Bee tests out the ropes. Shadow the Hedgehog executes a pumphandle suplex on Charmy Bee. (the bell rings) Charmy Bee elbows Shadow the Hedgehog in the stomach, trying to even the match. Shadow the Hedgehog gouges Charmy Bee's eyes out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - eye gouge!

[Shadow the Hedgehog holds his head after recieving an earringer from Charmy Bee. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Shadow the Hedgehog takes a earringer.

[Flying side kick by Charmy Bee takes Shadow the Hedgehog off his feet. Charmy Bee gets back to his feet. Charmy Bee flies from the turnbuckle with an elbowdrop. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Charmy Bee executes a elbow drop.

[Charmy Bee moves back to his feet. Now Shadow the Hedgehog standing. Shadow the Hedgehog chops Charmy Bee. Shadow the Hedgehog low blows Charmy Bee. Now Charmy Bee standing. Charmy Bee goes for a top-rope powerbomb but Shadow the Hedgehog dodges the attack. Charmy Bee applies an elbow submission hold onto Shadow the Hedgehog. Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... ... ... Shadow the Hedgehog escapes. Charmy Bee goes for a frankensteiner but Shadow the Hedgehog dodges the attack. Charmy Bee hits a flying karate chop right to Shadow the Hedgehog's neck. Charmy Bee gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow the Hedgehog kicks Charmy Bee in the stomach. Charmy Bee stands up. Flying somersault drop kick by Charmy Bee puts him back in the match. Charmy Bee gets up. Shadow the Hedgehog runs and tackles Charmy Bee. Shadow the Hedgehog punches him in the head. Charmy Bee moves back to his feet. Charmy Bee hits a jumping elbow hrust on Shadow the Hedgehog. Charmy Bee hits Shadow the Hedgehog with an elbowdrop. Charmy Bee moves back to his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog takes Charmy Bee down with an Arabian Facebuster. Shadow the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Charmy Bee gets locked into the headscissors submission by Shadow the Hedgehog. Referee Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... Charmy Bee is fighting the hold. ... (AHHHH!) ... Charmy Bee is fighting the hold. ... Shadow the Hedgehog tightens the hold. Shadow the Hedgehog breaks the hold. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Shadow the Hedgehog's momma would be proud!

[Shadow the Hedgehog rolls onto Charmy Bee connecting with a knee. Charmy Bee goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Shadow the Hedgehog. Charmy Bee jumps and elbow smashes the lying Shadow the Hedgehog. Charmy Bee climbs to his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog is up again. Shadow the Hedgehog rakes his fingers across Charmy Bee's back. Shadow the Hedgehog applies the clawhold on Charmy Bee. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Shadow the Hedgehog executes a clawhold.

[Shadow the Hedgehog kicks Charmy Bee in the groin. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Shadow the Hedgehog executes a kick to the groin.

[Shadow the Hedgehog connects with a somersault slam on Charmy Bee. Shadow the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog with the hammerlock on Charmy Bee. Princess Elise asks Charmy Bee if he quits. ... ... ... ... Charmy Bee is fighting the hold. Shadow the Hedgehog breaks the hold. Shadow the Hedgehog and Charmy Bee go to the floor Princess Elise starts the count (.1) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Charmy Bee could use some help about now.

[Shadow the Hedgehog head butts Charmy Bee. Shadow the Hedgehog chants start. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Good falling head butt by Shadow the Hedgehog.

[Shadow the Hedgehog is up again. (..2) (...3) Shadow the Hedgehog catches Charmy Bee's leg, but Charmy Bee reverses it with an enzuigiri to Shadow the Hedgehog's head. Charmy Bee is back on his feet. (...4) Shadow the Hedgehog is driven further into the floor by Charmy Bee with a diving elbow smash. Charmy Bee climbs to his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog gets up. Shadow the Hedgehog nails Charmy Bee with a belly-to-back suplex. Shadow the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Charmy Bee moves back to his feet. Charmy Bee gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Shadow the Hedgehog. Charmy Bee moves back to his feet. Charmy Bee takes Shadow the Hedgehog into the ring. Charmy Bee trys for a lucha-libre hiptoss but is unable to lift Shadow the Bee jumps off of the top turnbuckle with a twisting moonsault, hitting Shadow the Hedgehog square in the face. Charmy Bee gets up. Charmy Bee leaps from the top rope! YES! And he pulls off a 5 Star Frog Splash! Charmy Bee covers Shadow the Hedgehog hooking the leg. Princess Elise counts. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Charmy Bee has won the match!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, and new Mobius champion, Charmy Bee!

**Harry Opsio vs. Mephiles the Dark (Non-Title Match) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 87 pounds, from Crisis City, Mephiles the Dark! (crowd boos )

[Mephiles the Dark comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and his opponent, weighing in at 87 pounds, from Station Square, Harry Opsio! (crowd cheers ************)

[Harry Opsio walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Harry Opsio gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Mephiles the Dark. Mephiles the Dark gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Harry Opsio. (ring, ring, ring) Mephiles the Dark tackles Harry Opsio to the mat. Mephiles the Dark is back on his feet. Harry Opsio stands up. Harry Opsio kicks Mephiles the Dark in the back of the leg. Mephiles the Dark executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Harry Opsio. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - ropeflip hiptoss!

[Harry Opsio moves back to his feet. Mephiles the Dark discus punches Harry Opsio. Mephiles the Dark executes a corkscrew legdrop on Harry Opsio. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - corkscrew legdrop!

[Harry Opsio gets hit with the shooting star press from Mephiles the Dark. Princess Elise counts. ...1 ...2 Harry Opsio kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - He should have just stayed on the attack.

[Harry Opsio is back on his feet. Mephiles the Dark pulls Harry Opsio's hair. Mephiles the Dark pokes Harry Opsio in the eyes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - eye poke!

[Harry Opsio does a handspring and hits Mephiles the Dark with a bodyblock, what a move! Harry Opsio gets back to his feet. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - I wish every match could be like this!

[Harry Opsio puts Mephiles the Dark in an arm grapevine submission. Mephiles the Dark gets up. Mephiles the Dark gets tiger suplexed by Harry Opsio. Harry Opsio moves back to his feet. Harry Opsio applies an arm wrench to Mephiles the Dark. Harry Opsio takes a slap to the face from Mephiles the Dark. Mephiles the Dark gets up. Flying Tomahawk by Harry Opsio sends Mephiles the Dark down to the mat. Mephiles the Dark gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Harry Opsio. Harry Opsio stands up. Mephiles the Dark is back on his feet. Flying sommersault drop kick by Harry Opsio puts him back in the match. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Harry Opsio with a flying sommersault dropkick.

[Mephiles the Dark moves back to his feet. Harry Opsio with a headscissors takeover on Mephiles the Dark. Harry Opsio wraps his legs around Mephiles the Dark's neck and puts him in the figure-four sleeper. Princess Elise asks Mephiles the Dark if he quits. ... Harry Opsio tightens the hold. ... Harry Opsio tightens the hold. ... Mephiles the Dark is fighting the hold. Harry Opsio breaks the hold. Harry Opsio jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Mephiles the Dark. Now Harry Opsio standing. Harry Opsio rolls onto Mephiles the Dark connecting with a knee. Harry Opsio stomps Mephiles the Dark. Mephiles the Dark catches Harry Opsio leg, but Harry Opsio reverses it with an enzuigiri to Mephiles the Dark's head. Harry Opsio executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Mephiles the Dark. Harry Opsio goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Mephiles the Dark. Harry Opsio climbs to his feet. Mephiles the Dark climbs to his feet. Harry Opsio grabs Mephiles the Dark's arm and strkes his chest. Mephiles the Dark nails Harry Opsio with an inverted DDT. Mephiles the Dark hooks Harry Opsio in the abdominal stretch. Referee Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... Harry Opsio trys to escape. ... Mephiles the Dark breaks the hold. Now Harry Opsio standing. Harry Opsio hits Mephiles the Dark with an earringer. Harry Opsio uses a closed fist on Mephiles the Dark. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Mephiles the Dark takes a punch.

[Harry Opsio bounces Mephiles the Dark off the ropes and clotheslines him. Harry Opsio fist drops Mephiles the Dark on the mat. Harry Opsio climbs to his feet. Mephiles the Dark gets knocked on the ground and Harry Opsio flips onto him. Harry Opsio executes a corkscrew legdrop on Mephiles the Dark. Harry Opsio climbs to his feet. Harry Opsio hits Mephiles the Dark with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - elbowdrop!

[Harry Opsio gets up. Mephiles the Dark is up again. Mephiles the Dark executes the front-layout suplex on Harry Opsio. Mephiles the Dark gets back to his feet. Harry Opsio moves back to his feet. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The WWF is the only place for entertainment like this!

[Mephiles the Dark executes a huge gutbuster on Harry Opsio. Mephiles the Dark grabs Harry Opsio and applies an arm wrench. Mephiles the Dark goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Harry Opsio. Mephiles the Dark stands up. Mephiles the Dark hits Harry Opsio with an elbowdrop. Mephiles the Dark stands up. Harry Opsio gets knocked on the ground and Mephiles the Dark flips onto him. Mephiles the Dark gets back to his feet. Harry Opsio gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Mephiles the Dark. Mephiles the Dark moves back to his feet. Now Harry Opsio standing. Mephiles the Dark climbs to the top and hits Harry Opsio with a flying clothesline. Mephiles the Dark knees Harry Opsio and rolls back to his feet. Mephiles the Dark puts Harry Opsio in an arm grapevine submission. Mephiles the Dark grabs Harry Opsio's head and hites him in the face. Mephiles the Dark short clothslines Harry Opsio. Harry Opsio throws Mephiles the Dark off the ropes and hits him with a cross-body block. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Harry Opsio's momma would be proud!

[Harry Opsio knee drops Mephiles the Dark. Now Harry Opsio standing. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Harry Opsio's momma would be proud!

[Harry Opsio executes a corkscrew legdrop on Mephiles the Dark. Harry Opsio is up again. Mephiles the Dark comes from behind and bulldogs Harry Opsio. Mephiles the Dark gets back to his feet. Mephiles the Dark kicks Harry Opsio on the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - stomp!

[Mephiles the Dark measures Harry Opsio up and drops a closed fist. Mephiles the Dark gets back to his feet. Harry Opsio moves back to his feet. Mephiles the Dark knifehand chops Harry Opsio. Mephiles the Dark get nailed with a double axhandle chop from Harry Opsio. Harry Opsio hits Mephiles the Dark with an elbowdrop. Harry Opsio is back on his feet. Mephiles the Dark is up again. Mephiles the Dark hits Harry Opsio with the back of his elbow. Mephiles the Dark hits Harry Opsio with the double arm DDT into the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - If Mephiles the Dark keeps using moves like that double arm DDT he could win the match!

[Mephiles the Dark moves back to his feet. Mephiles the Dark sends Harry Opsio to ringside. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) (..2) Mephiles the Dark bounces Harry Opsio off the ropes and faceslams him onto the floor. Mephiles the Dark gets up. (...3) Harry Opsio tackles Mephiles the Dark. Mephiles the Dark stands up. (...4) Harry Opsio gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Mephiles the Dark comes over and smashes Harry Opsio's head into it. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Harry Opsio takes a headsmash into turnbuckle.

[(...5) Mephiles the Dark and Harry Opsio move back into the ring. Mephiles the Dark short lariats Harry Opsio. Harry Opsio jumps from the top and nails Mephiles the Dark with a flying axhandle smash. Harry Opsio jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Mephiles the Dark. Harry Opsio gets back to his feet. Harry Opsio does a cartwheel and kicks Mephiles the Dark in the face. Harry Opsio executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Mephiles the Dark. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Mephiles the Dark takes a flying knee drop.

[Now Mephiles the Dark standing. Harry Opsio hits a running sommersault legdrop on Mephiles the Dark. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - My God! What a match!

[Harry Opsio slaps Mephiles the Dark. Mephiles the Dark superkicks Harry Opsio. Harry Opsio moves back to his feet. Mephiles the Dark kicks Harry Opsio in the groin. Harry Opsio hits Mephiles the Dark with a heart punch. Mephiles the Dark stands up. Harry Opsio is hooked in a full nelson. Mephiles the Dark gets taken down with an armdrag takedown. Mephiles the Dark gets knocked on the ground and Harry Opsio flips onto him. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - flip!

[Harry Opsio gets up. Mephiles the Dark climbs to his feet. Mephiles the Dark rakes the face of Harry Opsio in attempt to make a come back. Harry Opsio hits Mephiles the Dark with the crotch slam. Harry Opsio goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Mephiles the Dark. Harry Opsio gets up. Harry Opsio slingshot elbow drops Mephiles the Dark. Mephiles the Dark stands up. Harry Opsio nails Mephiles the Dark with a belly-to-back suplex. Harry Opsio places Mephiles the Dark on the turnbuckle and executes the belly-to-back superplex. Now Harry Opsio standing. Mephiles the Dark climbs to his feet. Harry Opsio uses a legsweep faceslam to bring Mephiles the Dark down. Mephiles the Dark gets hit with a flying crossbody press from ATT. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - We've got ourselves a winner!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, Harry Opsio!


	23. A new feud week 18

**Corey Jones vs. Fang the Sniper (Non-Title Match) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 87 pounds, from Special stage, Fang the Sniper! (crowd boos **********)

[Fang the Sniper comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and his opponent, weighing in at 80 pounds, from Station Square, Corey Jones! (crowd cheers ***********)

[Corey Jones walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Fang the Sniper checks his boots. Corey Jones walks around the ring. (the bell rings) Fang the Sniper uses a snap mare takeover on Corey Jones. Corey Jones gets knocked on the ground and Fang the Sniper flips onto him. Fang the Sniper gets up. Corey Jones gets up. Fang the Sniper gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Corey Jones. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Corey Jones with a boot choke.

[Fang the Sniper gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Corey Jones. Fang the Sniper grabs Corey Jones by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. A forearm choke by Corey Jones nearly gets him disqualified. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Corey Jones with a forearm choke.

[Fang the Sniper does a cartwheel and kicks Corey Jones in the face. Corey Jones trys for a brain buster but Fang the Sniper avoids it. Corey Jones apllies the camel clutch on Fang the Sniper. Princess Elise asks Fang the Sniper if he quits. ... Fang the Sniper trys to escape. ... Fang the Sniper escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - My God! What a match!

[Corey Jones executes a neck scissors on Fang the Sniper. Corey Jones chants start. Corey Jones gets back to his feet. Corey Jones covers Fang the Sniper. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 ...2 Fang the Sniper kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That was almost the end of the match right there!

[Fang the Sniper climbs to his feet. Corey Jones executes a neck scissors on Fang the Sniper. Corey Jones gets up. Fang the Sniper's arm is just being TWISTED by an arm grapevine by Corey Jones. Fang the Sniper is up again. Fang the Sniper goes to the top and executes a flying hip attack on Corey Jones. Fang the Sniper is back on his feet. Corey Jones stands up. Fang the Sniper executes the jumping sidekick on Corey Jones. Fang the Sniper jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Corey Jones. Fang the Sniper is back on his feet. Fang the Sniper puts Corey Jones in an arm grapevine submission. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - arm grapevine!

[Now Corey Jones standing. Fang the Sniper neck snaps Corey Jones. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fang the Sniper with a neck snap.

[Fang the Sniper dropkicks Corey Jones to the face. Fang the Sniper sucks chants start in the crowd. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fang the Sniper with a dropkick.

[Fang the Sniper moves back to his feet. Fang the Sniper puts a knee to Corey Jones's back and pulls hims arms back. Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... (AHHHH!) ... Corey Jones trys to escape. ... Corey Jones is fighting the hold. Corey Jones escapes. Fang the Sniper kicks Corey Jones on the mat. Corey Jones stands up. Fang the Sniper gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Corey Jones. Corey Jones pins Fang the Sniper against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Fang the Sniper knifehand chops Corey Jones. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fang the Sniper with a knifehand chop.

[Fang the Sniper executes a headlock takedown. Fang the Sniper pins Corey Jones against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Corey Jones takes a forearm choke.

[Fang the Sniper gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Corey Jones. Fang the Sniper trys for a belly-to-belly suplex but is not strong enough to lift Corey Jones.]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fang the Sniper's momma would be proud!

[Fang the Sniper brings Corey Jones down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fang the Sniper with a Mexican armdrag takedown.

[A forearm choke by Corey Jones nearly gets him disqualified. Fang the Sniper gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Corey Jones. Corey Jones pins Fang the Sniper against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Fang the Sniper climbs to the top and hits Corey Jones with a flying clothesline. Fang the Sniper gets back to his feet. Fang the Sniper executes a snap mare on Corey Jones and locks him into the sleeper. Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... (AHHHH!) ... ... Corey Jones trys to escape. Fang the Sniper breaks the hold. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - I wish every match could be like this!

[Corey Jones is up again. Corey Jones pins Fang the Sniper against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Fang the Sniper gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Corey Jones. Fang the Sniper jumps from the top and nails Corey Jones with a flying axhandle smash. Corey Jones gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Fang the Sniper. Corey Jones climbs to his feet. Fang the Sniper gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Corey Jones. Fang the Sniper hits Corey Jones with the Asai moonsault bodyblock. Fang the Sniper is up again. Corey Jones gets hit with the shooting star press from Fang the Sniper. Referee Princess Elise makes the count. ...1 ...2 Corey Jones kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fang the Sniper almost won the match!

[Now Corey Jones standing. Fang the Sniper sends Corey Jones to ringside. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Fang the Sniper swings a Steel chair and hits Corey Jones. Corey Jones is bleeding as a result. (..2) Fang the Sniper applies the clawhold on Corey Jones. (...3) A forearm choke by Corey Jones nearly gets him disqualified. (...4) Fang the Sniper throws Corey Jones off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. Corey Jones stands up. (...5) They head back into the ring. Fang the Sniper gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Corey Jones. Corey Jones pins Fang the Sniper against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Fang the Sniper gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Corey Jones. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Corey Jones executes a boot choke.

[Corey Jones pins Fang the Sniper against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Corey Jones executes the brain buster on Fang the Sniper. Corey Jones chants start. Corey Jones is back on his feet. Corey Jones drags Fang the Sniper to the floor. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fang the Sniper is much safer at ringside. Corey Jones can't get a pin there.

[Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Corey Jones chokes Fang the Sniper with a microphone cable. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - What an outstanding match! Blood is all over ringside.

[Corey Jones sends Fang the Sniper into Princess Elise he goes down. Corey Jones chokes Fang the Sniper. Corey Jones chants start. Corey Jones grabs Fang the Sniper and applies an arm wrench. Ash the Mongoose comes to ringside. They lockup. Ash the Mongoose sends Corey Jones to the corner of ringside. Ash the Mongoose sucks chants start in the crowd. Ash the Mongoose picks Corey Jones up in a fireman's carry and flapjacks him. Ash the Mongoose is up again. Ordered is restored. Princess Elise gets up. They head back into the ring. Corey Jones and Fang the Sniper are rolling on the ground, then Corey Jones grabs Fang the Sniper's neck in a guillotine choke. Corey Jones chants start. Corey Jones is back on his feet. Fang the Sniper stands up. Corey Jones executes a neck scissors on Fang the Sniper. Corey Jones climbs to the top of the turnbuckle and executes the diving headbutt on Fang the Sniper. Corey Jones covers Fang the Sniper hooking the leg. The ref starts the count. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - We've got ourselves a winner!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, Corey Jones!

**Ash the Mongoose vs. Sonic the hedgehog vs. Lightling Lynx vs. Mephiles the Dark (Non-Title Match) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match. Coming to the ring first, weighing in at 85 pounds, from The Forest, Ash the Mongoose! (crowd boos *******)

[Ash the Mongoose comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The second in this four way match, weighing in at 80 pounds, from Christmas island, Sonic the hedgehog! (crowd cheers *************)

[Sonic the hedgehog walks to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - introducing third, weighing in at 35 pounds, from Anti-Mobius, Lightling Lynx! (crowd boos *******)

[Lightling Lynx walks to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - And finally, weighing in at 87 pounds, from Crisis City, Mephiles the Dark! (crowd boos )

[Mephiles the Dark walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Ash the Mongoose drops Sonic the hedgehog with a Gorilla Press Slam on the mat. Sonic the hedgehog drops Ash the Mongoose with a Gorilla Press Slam on the mat. Lightling Lynx drops Ash the Mongoose with a Gorilla Press Slam on the mat. Mephiles the Dark places Lightling Lynx on the turnbuckle and executes a front-layout suplerplex. (the bell rings) Lightling Lynx clotheslines Ash the Mongoose. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Lightling Lynx with a weak move.

[Ash the Mongoose kicks Lightling Lynx in the groin. Ash the Mongoose jabs Lightling Lynx. Ash the Mongoose tackles Lightling Lynx. Lightling Lynx gets hit with the shooting star press from Ash the Mongoose. The ref starts the count. ...1 Mephiles the Dark attacks Ash the Mongoose stopping the count. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Not even close!

[Lightling Lynx stands up. Lightling Lynx goes for a flying sommersault bodyblock but Ash the Mongoose dodges the attack. Lightling Lynx kicks Ash the Mongoose in the groin. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Lightling Lynx executes a kick to the groin.

[Flying side kick by Ash the Mongoose takes Lightling Lynx off his feet. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Lightling Lynx takes a flying side kick.

[Ash the Mongoose is up again. Lightling Lynx gets hit with the shooting star press from Ash the Mongoose. Princess Elise counts. ...1 ...2 Lightling Lynx kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ash the Mongoose should have known better than to try for a shooting star press at this point in the match.

[Ash the Mongoose gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Lightling Lynx. Ash the Mongoose comes from behind and bulldogs Lightling Lynx. Ash the Mongoose is up again. Mephiles the Dark stands up. Sonic the hedgehog gets knocked on the ground and Mephiles the Dark flips onto him. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - flip!

[Mephiles the Dark gets up. Sonic the hedgehog gets hit with the shooting star press from Mephiles the Dark. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 Sonic the hedgehog kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Not even close!

[Now Sonic the hedgehog standing. Mephiles the Dark gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Sonic the hedgehog. Mephiles the Dark climbs to his feet. Sonic the hedgehog forearm smashes Mephiles the Dark. Mephiles the Dark pulls Sonic the hedgehog's hair. Mephiles the Dark rakes his fingers across Sonic the hedgehog's back. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - back rake!

[Sonic the hedgehog takes Mephiles the Dark off his feet with a short-arm clothesline Now Mephiles the Dark standing. Sonic the hedgehog get nailed with a double axhandle chop from Mephiles the Dark. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - double axhandle chop!

[Japanese armdrag take down from Sonic the hedgehog send Mephiles the Dark to the mat. Sonic the hedgehog chants start. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Sonic the hedgehog with a Japanese armdrag takedown.

[Mephiles the Dark climbs to his feet. Sonic the hedgehog discus punches Mephiles the Dark. Sonic the hedgehog applies an arm wrench to Mephiles the Dark. Sonic the hedgehog tackles Mephiles the Dark to the mat. Sonic the hedgehog gets up. Sonic the hedgehog knifehand chops Mephiles the Dark. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - knifehand chop!

[Flying Tomahawk by Sonic the hedgehog sends Mephiles the Dark down to the mat. Mephiles the Dark is back on his feet. Mephiles the Dark gets hit with a running powerslam by Sonic the hedgehog Sonic the hedgehog chants start. Sonic the hedgehog stands up. Sonic the hedgehog executes the sleeperhold on Mephiles the Dark. The referee is checking the situation. ... ... Mephiles the Dark is fighting the hold. ... Mephiles the Dark is fighting the hold. Sonic the hedgehog breaks the hold. Mephiles the Dark gets knocked on the ground and Sonic the hedgehog flips onto him. Sonic the hedgehog gets back to his feet. Mephiles the Dark gets hit with the shooting star press from Sonic the hedgehog. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 Mephiles the Dark escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Not even close!

[Mephiles the Dark is up again. Sonic the hedgehog gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Mephiles the Dark. Sonic the hedgehog double underhook faceslams Mephiles the Dark hard to the Mephiles the Dark. Mephiles the Dark gets hit with the shooting star press from Sonic the hedgehog. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 Ash the Mongoose attacks Sonic the hedgehog stopping the count. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - He should have just stayed on the attack.

[Now Mephiles the Dark standing. Mephiles the Dark executes a jawbreakeron Sonic the hedgehog. Sonic the hedgehog is up again. Mephiles the Dark is hooked in a full nelson. Mephiles the Dark grabs Sonic the hedgehog's head and arm and delivers a head and arm suplex. Mephiles the Dark sucks chants start in the crowd. Mephiles the Dark is back on his feet. Sonic the hedgehog stands up. Mephiles the Dark executes the front facelock on Sonic the hedgehog. Princess Elise asks Sonic the hedgehog if he quits. ... ... Sonic the hedgehog is fighting the hold. ... Sonic the hedgehog is fighting the hold. ... Mephiles the Dark breaks the hold. Mephiles the Dark trys for a jumping clothesline but Sonic the hedgehog avoids it. Mephiles the Dark locks him in the arm hammerlock submission. Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... Mephiles the Dark tightens the hold. ... Mephiles the Dark tightens the hold. ... ... Sonic the hedgehog trys to escape. Ash the Mongoose attacks Mephiles the Dark breaking the hold. Mephiles the Dark sends Sonic the hedgehog to ringside. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Mephiles the Dark can get a weapn at ringside.

[Princess Elise starts the count (.1) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Sonic the hedgehog could use some help about now. The floor is covered with blood from that injury.

[Mephiles the Dark nails Sonic the hedgehog with a double underhook suplex. Mephiles the Dark sucks chants start in the crowd. (..2) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - My God! What a match!

[(...3) Mephiles the Dark puts Sonic the hedgehog in an arm grapevine submission. Sonic the hedgehog gets back to his feet. (...4) Sonic the hedgehog brings Mephiles the Dark down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. Mephiles the Dark moves back to his feet. (...5) Mephiles the Dark and Sonic the hedgehog move back into the ring. Mephiles the Dark nails Sonic the hedgehog with a belly-to-back suplex. Mephiles the Dark moves back to his feet. Sonic the hedgehog gets up. Mephiles the Dark gets taken down with an armdrag takedown. Mephiles the Dark gets back to his feet. Mephiles the Dark knifehand chops Sonic the hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - knifehand chop!

[Mephiles the Dark jumps from the top and nails Sonic the hedgehog with a flying axhandle smash. Mephiles the Dark grabs Sonic the hedgehog and applies an arm wrench. Mephiles the Dark executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Sonic the hedgehog. Mephiles the Dark climbs to his feet. Lightling Lynx trys for a inveted power bomb but is not strong enough to lift Mephiles the Lynx hits Mephiles the Dark with an earringer. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Mephiles the Dark takes a earringer.

[Mephiles the Dark bounces Lightling Lynx off the ropes and clotheslines him. Lightling Lynx gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Mephiles the Dark. Now Mephiles the Dark standing. Lightling Lynx stands up. Flying side kick by Lightling Lynx takes Mephiles the Dark off his feet. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Lightling Lynx executes a flying side kick.

[Lightling Lynx goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Mephiles the Dark. Mephiles the Dark stands up. Mephiles the Dark hits Lightling Lynx with an earringer. Lightling Lynx gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Mephiles the Dark. Mephiles the Dark rolls onto Lightling Lynx connecting with a knee. Lightling Lynx is up again. Lightling Lynx trys for a body slam but is not strong enough to lift Mephiles the Lynx brings Mephiles the Dark down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. Mephiles the Dark gets knocked on the ground and Lightling Lynx flips onto him. Lightling Lynx stands up. Lightling Lynx hits Mephiles the Dark with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Mephiles the Dark gets hit with the shooting star press from Lightling Lynx. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 Mephiles the Dark kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - He should have just stayed on the attack.

[Mephiles the Dark gets up. Lightling Lynx trys for a hiptoss but is unable to lift Mephiles the Lynx rakes his fingers across Mephiles the Dark's back. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Lightling Lynx executes a back rake.

[Mephiles the Dark tackles Lightling Lynx. Mephiles the Dark executes a corkscrew legdrop on Lightling Lynx. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Mephiles the Dark executes a corkscrew legdrop.

[Mephiles the Dark is back on his feet. Mephiles the Dark fist drops Lightling Lynx on the mat. Mephiles the Dark gets back to his feet. Now Lightling Lynx standing. Lightling Lynx gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Lightling Lynx takes a corkscrew armdrag.

[Mephiles the Dark lifts Lightling Lynx into the air and delivers a spine buster. Mephiles the Dark grabs Lightling Lynx's leg and takes him down, then locks his leg. Princess Elise asks Lightling Lynx if he quits. ... (AHHHH!) ... Lightling Lynx trys to escape. ... Lightling Lynx is fighting the hold. Ash the Mongoose attacks Mephiles the Dark breaking the hold. Mephiles the Dark jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Lightling Lynx. Lightling Lynx is back on his feet. Mephiles the Dark jabs Lightling Lynx. Mephiles the Dark catches Lightling Lynx leg, but Lightling Lynx reverses it with an enzuigiri to Mephiles the Dark's head. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Mephiles the Dark takes a enzuigiri.

[Mephiles the Dark stands up. Mephiles the Dark delivers a short-arm clothesline to Lightling Lynx. Lightling Lynx trys for a double underhook backbreaker but is not strong enough to lift Mephiles the Lynx puts Mephiles the Dark in the double armbar submission. Princess Elise asks Mephiles the Dark if he quits. ... (AHHHH!) ... Mephiles the Dark is fighting the hold. ... ... Mephiles the Dark escapes. Lightling Lynx and Mephiles the Dark go to the floor Princess Elise starts the count (.1) (..2) Lightling Lynx pokes Mephiles the Dark in the eyes. (...3) Lightling Lynx hits Mephiles the Dark with a rolling elbow smash to the face. Mephiles the Dark moves back to his feet. (...4) Mephiles the Dark puts Lightling Lynx on the top rope and executes a superplex. (...5) They fight into the aisle. Lightling Lynx and Mephiles the Dark move back to ringside. Lightling Lynx takes Mephiles the Dark into the ring. Lightling Lynx uses a lariat on Mephiles the Dark. Mephiles the Dark gets hit with the shooting star press from Lightling Lynx. The ref starts the count. ...1 Sonic the hedgehog attacks Lightling Lynx stopping the count. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - You just can't win this early in a match. Especially with an opponent like Mephiles the Dark.

[Mephiles the Dark is up again. Lightling Lynx hits Mephiles the Dark with a Baba chop. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Baba Chop!

[Flying lariat by Sonic the hedgehog takes Lightling Lynx down. Sonic the hedgehog gets up. Sonic the hedgehog hits the flying legdrop across Lightling Lynx's neck. Sonic the hedgehog climbs to his feet. Sonic the hedgehog sends Lightling Lynx to ringside. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - My God! Lightling Lynx could be killed! They've moved to ringside, there's weapons there!

[Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Sonic the hedgehog hits a tiger driver on Mephiles the Dark. Sonic the hedgehog chants start. Sonic the hedgehog stands up. Now Mephiles the Dark standing. They head back into the ring. Sonic the hedgehog pokes Mephiles the Dark in the eyes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Mephiles the Dark takes a eye poke.

[Sonic the hedgehog kicks Mephiles the Dark in the groin. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Sonic the hedgehog executes a kick to the groin.

[Sonic the hedgehog hits a flying karate chop right to Mephiles the Dark's neck. Sonic the hedgehog tackles Mephiles the Dark. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Sonic the hedgehog with a football tackle.

[Now Mephiles the Dark standing. Mephiles the Dark does a cartwheel and kicks Sonic the hedgehog in the face. Sonic the hedgehog is back on his feet. Sonic the hedgehog bites Mephiles the Dark's arm out of desparation. Sonic the hedgehog hiptosses Mephiles the Dark. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Sonic the hedgehog with a hiptoss.

[Mephiles the Dark climbs to his feet. Ash the Mongoose executs the slingshot facebuster, slamming Sonic the hedgehog's face to the mat. Ash the Mongoose sends Sonic the hedgehog into Princess Elise he goes down. Sonic the hedgehog gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Ash the Mongoose. Ash the Mongoose sucks chants start in the crowd. Ash the Mongoose unleashes the Canadian backbreaker on Sonic the hedgehog. Ash the Mongoose is back on his feet. Corey Jones runs to the ring. Ash the Mongoose gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Corey Jones. Corey Jones holds Ash the Mongoose in the corner, choking him with his forearm. Corey Jones chants start. Ordered is restored. Princess Elise gets up. Sonic the hedgehog drags Ash the Mongoose to the floor. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Sonic the hedgehog suplexes Ash the Mongoose. Sonic the hedgehog chants start. Sonic the hedgehog fist drops Ash the Mongoose on the floor. Sonic the hedgehog gets up. (..2) Sonic the hedgehog puts Ash the Mongoose in an arm grapevine submission. Sonic the hedgehog with a somersault splash on Ash the Mongoose. Sonic the hedgehog gets up. (...3) Sonic the hedgehog chokes Ash the Mongoose. Sonic the hedgehog executes a corkscrew legdrop on Ash the Mongoose. Sonic the hedgehog moves back to his feet. (...4) Sonic the hedgehog executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Ash the Mongoose. Sonic the hedgehog chants start. Ash the Mongoose gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Sonic the hedgehog. (...5) Sonic the hedgehog goes off the top nailing Ash the Mongoose with a flying elbow drop to the gut. Sonic the hedgehog moves back to his feet. Sonic the hedgehog knees Ash the Mongoose and rolls back to his feet. (...6) Sonic the hedgehog goes off the turnbuckle with a flying sommersault splash. Sonic the hedgehog chants start. Sonic the hedgehog gets back to his feet. Sonic the hedgehog stomps Ash the Mongoose's head. (...7) Sonic the hedgehog leg drops Ash the Mongoose. Now Ash the Mongoose standing. Sonic the hedgehog hits the Samoan drop on Ash the Mongoose. (...8) Sonic the hedgehog uses a snap mare takeover on Ash the Mongoose. Sonic the hedgehog hits Ash the Mongoose with an elbowdrop. Ash the Mongoose is back on his feet. Sonic the hedgehog goes to the ring. (...9)Ash the Mongoose moves toward (...10). ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - We've got ourselves a winner!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, Sonic the hedgehog!


	24. A lnjury week 19

**SWF: Miles Prower**

**Mobius: Charmy Bee**

**Intercontinental: Silver Hedgehog**

**Time: Aaron Enchida**

**Tag Team: Chaotix**

**Women's: Ruby Cross**

**Chaos Emerald: Manic Hedgehog**

* * *

**Chris Thorndyke- Welcome to SWF! I'm Chris Thorndyke and tonight, Shadow the Hedgehog gets his rematch against Charmy Bee for the Mobius championship! I can't wait for that! Well good luck to Charmy Bee against Shadow. Well tonight's match gets on our way.**

* * *

**(Invisible man hits.)**

**Announcer- Introducing first, from Isolated Island, weighing in at 76 pounds, Espio the Chameleon!**

**Chris Thorndyke- Well Espio the Chameleon is getting ready for this #1 contender's match for the time championship and I think this guy is going to rock!**

**(Everyone cheers as Espio comes into the ring.)**

**(Symphony no.9 hits.)**

**Announcer- And his opponent, from The House of Acorn, weighing in at 80 pounds, Elias Acorn!**

**Chris Thorndyke- Well if Elias Acorn wants to get to the Time championship, he will have to get past Espio the Chameleon.**

**(DING DING DING!)**

**Espio and Elias lockup, and Elias forces Espio into the corner. Elias charges at Espio, but Espio moves out of the way and collides with the turnbuckle, Espio trys for an advantage by pinning Elias.**

**1**

**2**

**Kickout.**

**Elias locks Espio in a knee lock. Espio trys to escape. Espio rolls over and gets out of the Knee lock. Elias stomps on Espio's leg.**

**Chris Thorndyke-Good strategy by Elias, he is working on the leg of Espio.**

**Elias keeps on stomping on Espio's leg. The ref tells him to stop, but Elias shoves the ref. The ref called for the bell. Elias was disqualified. But Elias keeps on stomping on Espio's leg. He stops for a moment and grabs a chair. When inside the ring, he slams the chair on Espio's leg. He does over and over again until he grabs a table, and, once again, slams it on Espio's leg. Then he grabs a ladder and smashes on Espio's leg. Then again, and 10 more times. Then he grabs the steel steps.**

**Chris Thorndyke- Oh-my-god.**

**Elias slams the steel steps on Espio's leg. Then he puts the steps on the leg of Espio. He climbs to the top turnbuckle.**

**Chris Thorndyke- I think he's going to the royal leg!**

**Elias jumps from the top rope, and performs the Royal Leg on Espio. Espio screams in pain as the steel steps crush his leg.**

**(Eye of the tiger hits.)**

**Chris Thorndyke- It's the time champion! Aaron the Echidna! But he's not alone!**

**Along with Aaron, Sonic, Silver, Vector, and Charmy run to the ring as Elias runs from them. The 5 animals help Espio up, but Espio collapses.**

**Chris Thorndyke- I think Espio's leg is broken.**

**Officials run to the ring and escort Espio out of ring.**

* * *

**(Say it to my face hits.)**

**Announcer- The following contest is a 8 man tag team match. Indroducing first, from station square, weighing in at 87 pounds, he is mr. money in the bank, Azure Wolfson!**

**(Everyone cheers as Azure steps inside the ring.)**

**(Welcome to the jungle hits.)**

**Announcer- And his partner, from station square as well, weighing in at 86 pounds, Corey Jones!**

**(Everyone cheers as Corey comes out.)**

**(Cult of personality hits.)**

**Announcer- And their partner, from Crisis City, weighing in at 83 pounds, the Intercontinental champion, Silver the Hedgehog!**

**(Somebody call my mama hits.)**

**Announcer- And their partner, from Green Hill Zone, weighing in at 87 pounds, Harry "Funk" Ospio!**

**(Sexy boy hits.)**

**Announcer- And their opponents, accompanied by Fiona Fox, the team of Scourge the Hedgehog, Ash the Mongoose, Nack the Weasel, and Fang the Sniper!**

**(DING DING DING!)**

**Before the match starts, Blaze and Tikal come to ringside, which distracts Scourge. Silver grabs Scourge and puts him in a Butterfly DDT postion. Silver springboards off the ropes, and plants the Telko DDT on Scourge. Silver covers Scourge while Azure, Corey and Harry keep Nack, Ash, and Fang out of the ring.**

**1**

**2**

**3**

**Announcer- The winners of this this match: Silver, Azure, Corey, and Harry!**

* * *

**(J-drop pop hits.)**

**Announcer- Introducing first, from Angel Island, weighing in at 30 pounds, the Mobius champion, Charmy Bee!**

**(Everyone cheers as Charmy Bee comes to the ring.)**

**(Unstoppable hits)**

**Announcer- And his opponent, from the Ark, weighing in at 87 pounds, Shadow the Hedgehog!**

**(Everyone is happy when Shadow comes.)**

**(DING DING DING)**

**Shadow and Charmy Lockup, Shadow forces Charmy into the corner. Shadow begins working on Charmy in the corner. Charmy fights back. Shadow runs up to Charmy but Charmy moves out of the way and pins Shadow.**

**1**

**2**

**Kickout.**

**Charmy Bee goes to the top turnbuckle.**

**Chris Thorndyke- I think Charmy is going for the Bee Splash!**

**Charmy jumps from the top rope but misses. Shadow puts Charmy in the powerbomb position. Shadow hits the Chaos Control Powerbomb. **

**Chris Thorndyke- Ooh, Charmy might be out!**

**Shadow pins Charmy.**

**1**

**2**

**2.9**

**Kickout.**

**Shadow reaches for Charmy. Shadow goes for a Irish Whip but Charmy reverses and hits the Bee cutter. Charmy goes to the top rope and hits the Bee splash. Charmy goes for a pin.**

**1**

**2**

**3**

**(DING DING DING!)**

**Announcer- Here is your winner and still the Mobius champion: CHARMY BEE!**


	25. Diva vs superstar week 20

**Aaron the Enchida vs. Eilas Acorn (Non-Title Match) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 87 pounds, from Pachamac Tribe he holds the Time title belt, Aaron the Enchida! (crowd cheers ******)

[Aaron the Enchida comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and his opponent, weighing in at 80 pounds, from House of Acorn, Eilas Acorn! (crowd cheers **)

[Eilas Acorn walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Eilas Acorn gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Aaron the Enchida. Aaron the Enchida gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Eilas Acorn. (ding, ding, ding) Aaron the Enchida discus punches Eilas Acorn. Aaron the Enchida goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Eilas Acorn. Eilas Acorn gets back to his feet. Mexican hiptoss executed by Eilas Acorn. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The WWF is the only place for entertainment like this!

[Eilas Acorn hits Aaron the Enchida with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - elbowdrop!

[Aaron the Enchida gets up. Aaron the Enchida hits Eilas Acorn with a heart punch. Aaron the Enchida hits Eilas Acorn with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Now Aaron the Enchida standing. Eilas Acorn gets up. Eilas Acorn delivers a spine buster to Aaron the Enchida. Eilas Acorn chants start. Eilas Acorn sends Aaron the Enchida to ringside. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Aaron the Enchida is much safer at ringside. Eilas Acorn can't get a pin there.

[Princess Elise starts the count (.1) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - What an outstanding match!

[(..2) Eilas Acorn hits a jumping elbow hrust on Aaron the Enchida. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Eilas Acorn with a jumping elbow thrust.

[Aaron the Enchida is up again. (...3) Eilas Acorn gives Aaron the Enchida a reverse neckbreaker. Eilas Acorn gets back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida climbs to his feet. (...4) Aaron the Enchida tackles Eilas Acorn and pummels his head. (...5) They head back into the ring. Aaron the Enchida stomps Eilas Acorn's head. Aaron the Enchida jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Eilas Acorn. Aaron the Enchida executes a corkscrew legdrop on Eilas Acorn. Aaron the Enchida stands up. Aaron the Enchida applies an arm wrench to Eilas Acorn. Eilas Acorn gets hit with the shooting star press from Aaron the Enchida. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 ...2 Eilas Acorn escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - You just can't win this early in a match. Especially with an opponent like Eilas Acorn.

[Eilas Acorn gets back to his feet. Eilas Acorn gets up off the ground and Aaron the Enchida hits him with a flying dropkick. Aaron the Enchida chants start. Aaron the Enchida gets up. Eilas Acorn gets hit with the shooting star press from Aaron the Enchida. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 ...2 Eilas Acorn escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - We almost had a winner.

[Eilas Acorn is locked into the painful bow-and-arrow submission. Princess Elise asks Eilas Acorn if he quits. ... Aaron the Enchida tightens the hold. ... Aaron the Enchida breaks the hold. Aaron the Enchida drags Eilas Acorn to the floor. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) (..2) Aaron the Enchida pokes Eilas Acorn in the eyes. (...3) Eilas Acorn throws Aaron the Enchida off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. (...4) Aaron the Enchida rakes his fingers across Eilas Acorn's back. (...5) Eilas Acorn and Aaron the Enchida move back into the ring. Flying sommersault drop kick by Eilas Acorn puts him back in the match. Eilas Acorn moves back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida gets knocked on the ground and Eilas Acorn flips onto him. Eilas Acorn gets back to his feet. Eilas Acorn puts Aaron the Enchida in an arm grapevine submission. Aaron the Enchida moves back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida lifts Eilas Acorn up and drops him on his knee. Aaron the Enchida locks Eilas Acorn in the kneebar. Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... (AHHHH!) ... Aaron the Enchida tightens the hold. Aaron the Enchida breaks the hold. Aaron the Enchida and Eilas Acorn go to the floor ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - If Eilas Acorn or Aaron the Enchida could get a weapon it would change the course of this match.

[Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Aaron the Enchida goes for a asai moonsault but Eilas Acorn dodges the attack. Now Eilas Acorn standing. (..2) Aaron the Enchida cuts Eilas Acorn with a blade. Eilas Acorn is bleeding as a result. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The floor is covered with blood from that injury.

[(...3) Aaron the Enchida gouges Eilas Acorn's eyes out. (...4) Eilas Acorn executes the jumping sidekick on Aaron the Enchida. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Eilas Acorn with a jumping sidekick.

[Now Aaron the Enchida standing. (...5) Eilas Acorn takes Aaron the Enchida into the ring. Eilas Acorn hits a koppo kick on Aaron the Enchida. Eilas Acorn measures Aaron the Enchida up and drops a closed fist. Eilas Acorn gets back to his feet. Eilas Acorn throws Aaron the Enchida off the ropes and hits him with a cross-body block. Aaron the Enchida gets up. Aaron the Enchida grabs Eilas Acorn's arm and strkes his chest. Eilas Acorn discus punches Aaron the Enchida. Aaron the Enchida gets back to his feet. Eilas Acorn uses a snap mare takeover on Aaron the Enchida. Now Aaron the Enchida standing. Aaron the Enchida hits a flying karate chop right to Eilas Acorn's neck. Aaron the Enchida applies the clawhold on Eilas Acorn. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Aaron the Enchida with a clawhold.

[Eilas Acorn hits the Samoan drop on Aaron the Enchida. Eilas Acorn chants start. Eilas Acorn drags Aaron the Enchida to the floor. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Blood is all over ringside.

[Eilas Acorn executes a flying headbutt on Aaron the Enchida. Eilas Acorn stands up. Eilas Acorn climbs to the top of the turnbuckle and executes the diving headbutt on Aaron the Enchida. Eilas Acorn chants start. Eilas Acorn gets up. They head back into the ring. Eilas Acorn jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Aaron the Enchida. Now Eilas Acorn standing. Eilas Acorn slingshot elbow drops Aaron the Enchida. Eilas Acorn with the Flying Elbowdrop on Aaron the Enchida! Aaron the Enchida gets hit with the shooting star press from Eilas Acorn. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Eilas Acorn has won the match!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, Eilas Acorn!

**Free Riders vs. Chaotix (Non-Title Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match tag match. On there way to the ring at this time, Free Riders!

[Free Riders come to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and their opponents, the team of Chaotix.

[Chaotix walk to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this match. Jet the Hawk tests out the ropes. Charmy Bee walks around the ring. (ring, ring, ring) Jet the Hawk punches Charmy Bee repeatedly. Jet the Hawk goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Charmy Bee. Jet the Hawk brings in Storm the Albatross for Free Riders. They lockup. Charmy Bee sends Storm the Albatross to the corner of the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - weak move!

[Charmy Bee tags in Espio the Chameleon. Espio the Chameleon gets knocked on the ground and Storm the Albatross flips onto him. Storm the Albatross jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Espio the Chameleon. Storm the Albatross stands up. Storm the Albatross brings in Jet the Hawk for Free Riders. Jet the Hawk goes off the turnbuckle with a flying somersault splash. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Espio the Chameleon is being double teamed!

[Jet the Hawk hits Espio the Chameleon with an elbowdrop. Jet the Hawk climbs to his feet. Jet the Hawk hits Espio the Chameleon with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Jet the Hawk moves back to his feet. Jet the Hawk tags in Storm the Albatross. Espio the Chameleon sets Storm the Albatross up DDTs him into the mat. Now Storm the Albatross standing. Espio the Chameleon grabs Storm the Albatross's arm, takes him down, and puts him in the armbar. Princess Elise asks Storm the Albatross if he quits. ... ... ... ... (AHHHH!) Storm the Albatross escapes. Storm the Albatross pump handle slams Espio the Chameleon to the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - What an outstanding match!

[Espio the Chameleon tags in Charmy Bee. Storm the Albatross executes a huge gutbuster on Charmy Bee. Charmy Bee tags in Vector The Crocodile. Espio the Chameleon legsweeps Storm the Albatross. Vector The Crocodile sets Storm the Albatross up DDTs him into the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Come on ref! Do something! Storm the Albatross is being double teamed!

[Vector The Crocodile clotheslines Storm the Albatross. Storm the Albatross tags Jet the Hawk. Vector The Crocodile gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Jet the Hawk hits a flying karate chop right to Vector The Crocodile's neck. Vector The Crocodile makes the tag to Espio the Chameleon. Jet the Hawk jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Espio the Chameleon. Jet the Hawk gets back to his feet. Espio the Chameleon climbs to his feet. Espio the Chameleon with a headscissors takeover on Jet the Hawk. Espio the Chameleon gets back to his feet. Jet the Hawk gets back to his feet. Espio the Chameleon and Jet the Hawk go to the floor Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Jet the Hawk hits a ropeflip moonsault on Espio the Chameleon. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That ropeflip moonsault was very good.

[Jet the Hawk moves back to his feet. Jet the Hawk takes Espio the Chameleon into the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - They're taking the fight back to the ring, Espio the Chameleon has to be careful to avoid being pinned by Jet the Hawk.

[Jet the Hawk uses the rope as a springboard and moonsaults onto Espio the Chameleon. Jet the Hawk gets up. Espio the Chameleon is locked in an elbow submission by Jet the Hawk. The referee is checking the situation. ... Espio the Chameleon trys to escape. ... Espio the Chameleon escapes. Charmy Bee tagged in by Espio the Chameleon. Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Come on ref! Do something! Jet the Hawk is being double teamed!

[Jet the Hawk executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Charmy Bee. Jet the Hawk covers Charmy Bee hooking the leg. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 Charmy Bee kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - He should have just stayed on the attack.

[Jet the Hawk makes the tag to Storm the Albatross. Charmy Bee catches Jet the Hawk's leg, but Jet the Hawk reverses it with an enzuigiri to Charmy Bee's head. Charmy Bee gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Jet the Hawk comes at him and drills him with the splash. Jet the Hawk with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Charmy Bee. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Come on ref! Do something! Charmy Bee is being double teamed!

[Jet the Hawk whips Charmy Bee's feet from under him with a side kick. Jet the Hawk is up again. Charmy Bee is up again. Flying side kick by Charmy Bee takes Jet the Hawk off his feet. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk takes a flying side kick.

[Jet the Hawk gets up. Jet the Hawk hits Charmy Bee with an earringer. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - earringer!

[Jet the Hawk tagged in by Storm the Albatross. Jet the Hawk gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Charmy Bee. Charmy Bee tags in Espio the Chameleon. Now Espio the Chameleon standing. Espio the Chameleon leg lariats Jet the Hawk, sending him to the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Espio the Chameleon executes a leg lariat.

[Espio the Chameleon covers Jet the Hawk. The ref starts the count. ...1 ...2 Jet the Hawk kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Espio the Chameleon almost won the match!

[Jet the Hawk gets up. Espio the Chameleon executes a leg hammerlock on Jet the Hawk. The referee is checking the situation. ... Jet the Hawk trys to escape. ... Jet the Hawk is fighting the hold. Espio the Chameleon breaks the hold. Espio the Chameleon brings in Charmy Bee for Chaotix. Jet the Hawk hits a jumping elbow hrust on Charmy Bee. Jet the Hawk brings in Storm the Albatross for Free Riders. Storm the Albatross with a falling splash on Charmy Bee. Jet the Hawk jumps and elbow smashes the lying Charmy Bee. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Charmy Bee is being double teamed!

[Charmy Bee clotheslines Jet the Hawk. Storm the Albatross makes the tag to Jet the Hawk. Flying somersault drop kick by Jet the Hawk puts him back in the match. Jet the Hawk moves back to his feet. Charmy Bee is driven further into the mat by Jet the Hawk with a diving elbow smash. Jet the Hawk brings in Storm the Albatross for Free Riders. Storm the Albatross with a somersault splash on Charmy Bee. Now Charmy Bee standing. Storm the Albatross gets up off the ground and Charmy Bee hits him with a flying dropkick. Charmy Bee chants start. Charmy Bee brings in Vector The Crocodile for Chaotix. Charmy Bee hits Storm the Albatross with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Storm the Albatross is being double teamed!

[Storm the Albatross punches Charmy Bee repeatedly. Jet the Hawk tagged in by Storm the Albatross. They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Jet the Hawk to the corner of the ring. Vector The Crocodile clotheslines Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk brings in Storm the Albatross for Free Riders. Storm the Albatross hits a flying karate chop right to Vector The Crocodile's neck. Vector The Crocodile punches Storm the Albatross repeatedly. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - weak move!

[Vector The Crocodile makes the tag to Charmy Bee. Storm the Albatross rakes his fingers across Charmy Bee's back. Charmy Bee tags Vector The Crocodile. Storm the Albatross runs and tackles Vector The Crocodile. Storm the Albatross punches him in the head. Vector The Crocodile moves back to his feet. Storm the Albatross places Vector The Crocodile over by the turnbuckle. Storm the Albatross jumps off with a flying sommersault neckbreaker. Vector The Crocodile makes the tag to Charmy Bee. Storm the Albatross gouges Charmy Bee's eyes out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Storm the Albatross with a eye gouge.

[Charmy Bee jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Storm the Albatross. Charmy Bee climbs to his feet. Storm the Albatross gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Charmy Bee. Charmy Bee is back on his feet. Charmy Bee hits Storm the Albatross with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Charmy Bee gets up. Charmy Bee hits a flying karate chop right to Storm the Albatross's neck. Charmy Bee tags Espio the Chameleon. Espio the Chameleon dropkicks Storm the Albatross to the face. Espio the Chameleon gets back to his feet. Espio the Chameleon executes a leg hammerlock on Storm the Albatross. Referee Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... Storm the Albatross trys to escape. ... (AHHHH!) ... Storm the Albatross escapes. Espio the Chameleon tags in Charmy Bee. Storm the Albatross clotheslines Charmy Bee. Charmy Bee tags Vector The Crocodile. Storm the Albatross goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Vector The Crocodile. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Storm the Albatross executes a flying sitdown splash.

[Storm the Albatross is up again. Storm the Albatross makes the tag to Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk flies from the turnbuckle with an elbowdrop. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Come on ref! Do something! Vector The Crocodile is being double teamed!

[Vector The Crocodile suplexes Jet the Hawk. Vector The Crocodile chants start. Jet the Hawk gets up. Charmy Bee tagged in by Vector The Crocodile. Charmy Bee comes running with flying head scissors, whipping Jet the Hawk across the mat. Espio the Chameleon kicks Jet the Hawk in the gut, takes a few steps back, and scissor kicks him to the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk is being double teamed!

[Espio the Chameleon gets elbowed to his midsection by Espio the Chameleon. Jet the Hawk makes the tag to Storm the Albatross. Storm the Albatross hits Charmy Bee with a Baba chop. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Storm the Albatross executes a Baba Chop.

[Flying somersault drop kick by Charmy Bee puts him back in the match. Charmy Bee moves back to his feet. Storm the Albatross moves back to his feet. Jet the Hawk tagged in by Storm the Albatross. Charmy Bee holds his mouth after recieving an elbow smash to the face. Charmy Bee makes the tag to Espio the Chameleon. Jet the Hawk tries to even the match with a flying shoulder block. Jet the Hawk hits Espio the Chameleon with an elbowdrop. Now Espio the Chameleon standing. Espio the Chameleon makes the tag to Vector The Crocodile. Jet the Hawk executes a flying somersault bodyblock on Vector The Crocodile from off the top rope. Jet the Hawk sucks chants start in the crowd. Jet the Hawk climbs to his feet. Vector The Crocodile brings in Espio the Chameleon for Chaotix. Jet the Hawk tries to even the match with a flying shoulder block. Jet the Hawk moves back to his feet. Espio the Chameleon is up again. Espio the Chameleon hits Jet the Hawk with a heart punch. Espio the Chameleon covers Jet the Hawk. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 Jet the Hawk kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Not even close!

[Jet the Hawk climbs to his feet. Jet the Hawk makes the tag to Storm the Albatross. Jet the Hawk kicks Espio the Chameleon's head out of desperation because Espio the Chameleon blocked Jet the Hawk's first kick. A double axehandle smash by Jet the Hawk puts Espio the Chameleon to the mat. Jet the Hawk kicks Espio the Chameleon in the stomach and executes the sitdown face slam. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Come on ref! Do something! Espio the Chameleon is being double teamed!

[Espio the Chameleon kicks Jet the Hawk in the stomach. Jet the Hawk slaps both sides of Espio the Chameleon's head out of desperation. Espio the Chameleon hits him with a back fist. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Espio the Chameleon executes a back fist.

[Espio the Chameleon tags Vector The Crocodile. Vector The Crocodile moves back to his feet. Storm the Albatross hits Vector The Crocodile with a double underhook piledrive right into the mat. Storm the Albatross sucks chants start in the crowd. Vector The Crocodile climbs to his feet. Storm the Albatross locks Vector The Crocodile in the grapevine submission. Referee Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... Storm the Albatross tightens the hold. ... (AHHHH!) ... ... Vector The Crocodile trys to escape. Vector The Crocodile escapes. Vector The Crocodile tags in Espio the Chameleon. Charmy Bee hits a ropeflip moonsault on Storm the Albatross. Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Storm the Albatross. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is just awefull! Storm the Albatross is being double teamed!

[Storm the Albatross kicks Vector The Crocodile in the groin. Storm the Albatross with a high crossbody on Vector The Crocodile. Espio the Chameleon brings in Vector The Crocodile for Chaotix. Storm the Albatross grabs Vector The Crocodile and applies an arm wrench. Vector The Crocodile tags Espio the Chameleon. Storm the Albatross gets hit with a back heel kick. Vector The Crocodile punches Storm the Albatross repeatedly. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Storm the Albatross is being double teamed!

[Now Vector The Crocodile standing. Storm the Albatross uses a cradle suplex on Vector The Crocodile. Storm the Albatross gets up. Vector The Crocodile moves back to his feet. Storm the Albatross executes the sleeperhold on Vector The Crocodile. Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... ... (AHHHH!) ... (AHHHH!) Storm the Albatross breaks the hold. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Storm the Albatross is doing quite well at this point in the match.

[Espio the Chameleon tags Charmy Bee. Storm the Albatross tackles Charmy Bee. Storm the Albatross brings in Jet the Hawk for Free Riders. Jet the Hawk hits Charmy Bee with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Storm the Albatross kicks Charmy Bee on the mat. Jet the Hawk with a somersault splash on Charmy Bee. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Charmy Bee is being double teamed!

[Charmy Bee punches Jet the Hawk repeatedly. Jet the Hawk brings in Storm the Albatross for Free Riders. Storm the Albatross short lariats Charmy Bee. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Charmy Bee takes a short lariat.

[Jet the Hawk tagged in by Storm the Albatross. Storm the Albatross puts Charmy Bee in an arm grapevine submission. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is just awefull! Charmy Bee is being double teamed!

[Charmy Bee punches Storm the Albatross repeatedly. Charmy Bee makes the tag to Espio the Chameleon. Vector The Crocodile clotheslines Jet the Hawk. Espio the Chameleon kicks Jet the Hawk in the gut, takes a few steps back, and scissor kicks him to the mat. Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Jet the Hawk. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is just awefull! Jet the Hawk is being double teamed!

[Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Jet the Hawk. Vector The Crocodile suplexes Jet the Hawk. Vector The Crocodile chants start. Jet the Hawk gets back to his feet. Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk stands up. Vector The Crocodile clotheslines Jet the Hawk. Vector The Crocodile choke slams Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk looks to be out cold! Vector The Crocodile covers Jet the Hawk hooking the leg. Princess Elise counts. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winners of this match, Chaotix!

**Amy Rose vs. Fang the Sniper (Non-Title Match) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 45 pounds, from Westside Island he holds the Womens title belt, Amy Rose! (crowd cheers **************)

[Amy Rose comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and his opponent, weighing in at 87 pounds, from Special stage, Fang the Sniper! (crowd boos ***********)

[Fang the Sniper walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Amy Rose walks around the ring. Fang the Sniper checks his boots. (the bell rings) Amy Rose hits Fang the Sniper with an earringer. Amy Rose rakes the face of Fang the Sniper in attempt to make a come back. Fang the Sniper jumps from the top and nails Amy Rose with a flying axhandle smash. Amy Rose is back on his feet. Fang the Sniper pins Amy Rose against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Fang the Sniper executes a jawbreakeron Amy Rose. Fang the Sniper is back on his feet. Amy Rose pulls Fang the Sniper's hair. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Amy Rose with a hair pull.

[Fang the Sniper hits Amy Rose with a rolling elbow smash to the face. Now Amy Rose standing. Fang the Sniper goes to the top and executes a flying hip attack on Amy Rose. Amy Rose gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Fang the Sniper. Now Fang the Sniper standing. Amy Rose climbs to his feet. Amy Rose trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Fang the Rose trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Fang the Rose puts Fang the Sniper in a reverse chin lock. Referee Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... (AHHHH!) ... Fang the Sniper trys to escape. ... (AHHHH!) ... Fang the Sniper is fighting the hold. Amy Rose breaks the hold. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Amy Rose was so close!

[Amy Rose slaps Fang the Sniper. Amy Rose bites Fang the Sniper's arm out of desparation. Fang the Sniper legsweeps Amy Rose. Amy Rose climbs to his feet. Fang the Sniper neck snaps Amy Rose. Fang the Sniper connects with a low blow. Amy Rose goes down. Amy Rose gets up. Amy Rose gets drilled with an inverted back breaker. Amy Rose gets back to his feet. Fang the Sniper drags Amy Rose to the floor. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - My God! What a match! The floor is covered with blood from that injury.

[Fang the Sniper grabs Amy Rose's head and arm and delivers a head and arm suplex. Fang the Sniper sucks chants start in the crowd. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That head and arm suplex was very good.

[Fang the Sniper gets up. (..2) Fang the Sniper cuts Amy Rose with a blade. Amy Rose is bleeding as a result. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Blood is all over ringside.

[(...3) Fang the Sniper stomps Amy Rose's head. (...4) Amy Rose gets knocked on the ground and Fang the Sniper flips onto him. Fang the Sniper stands up. Amy Rose gets up. (...5) They fight into the aisle. Amy Rose and Fang the Sniper move back to ringside. Amy Rose and Fang the Sniper move back into the ring. Amy Rose gouges Fang the Sniper's eyes out. Amy Rose grabs Fang the Sniper's head and hites him in the face. Amy Rose pokes Fang the Sniper in the eyes. Amy Rose gouges Fang the Sniper's eyes out. Amy Rose trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Fang the Rose puts Fang the Sniper in a reverse chin lock. Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... (AHHHH!) ... Amy Rose breaks the hold. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Amy Rose's momma would be proud!

[Amy Rose trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Fang the Rose slaps Fang the Sniper. Amy Rose bites Fang the Sniper's arm out of desparation. Fang the Sniper executes a headlock takedown. Fang the Sniper puts Amy Rose in an arm grapevine submission. Amy Rose stands up. Amy Rose pokes Fang the Sniper in the eyes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - eye poke!

[Amy Rose grabs Fang the Sniper's head and hites him in the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Amy Rose with a face bite.

[Amy Rose trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Fang the Rose and Fang the Sniper go to the floor Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Amy Rose cuts Fang the Sniper with a blade. Fang the Sniper is bleeding as a result. Fang the Sniper locks Amy Rose in a full nelson and slams him to the floor. (..2) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The World Wrestling Federation is the number on wrestling program on television.

[Fang the Sniper hits Amy Rose with an inverted atomic drop. (...3) (...4) Amy Rose pulls Fang the Sniper's hair. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Amy Rose with a hair pull.

[Amy Rose gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Fang the Sniper. Fang the Sniper chokes Amy Rose with his boot. They head back into the ring. Amy Rose punches Fang the Sniper repeatedly. Amy Rose chants start. Amy Rose trys for a power move but is unable to lift Fang the Rose gorrilla presses Fang the Sniper. Amy Rose goes for a pin. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - We've got ourselves a winner!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, Amy Rose!


	26. A another debut week 21

**Blade the Hedgehog vs. Antoine D Coolette (Non-Title Match) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 30 pounds, from Station Square, Blade the Hedgehog! (crowd cheers *************)

[Blade the Hedgehog comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and his opponent, weighing in at 30 pounds, from The Forest, Antoine D Coolette! (crowd cheers ******)

[Antoine D Coolette walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Blade the Hedgehog drops Antoine D Coolette with a Gorilla Press Slam on the mat. Blade the Hedgehog gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Antoine D Coolette. (ding, ding, ding) Blade the Hedgehog takes Antoine D Coolette down with a full nelson faceslam. Blade the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Blade the Hedgehog rakes the face of Antoine D Coolette in attempt to make a come back. Blade the Hedgehog executes a headlock takedown. Now Antoine D Coolette standing. Blade the Hedgehog hits the Samoan drop on Antoine D Coolette. Blade the Hedgehog with the Flying Elbowdrop on Antoine D Coolette! Antoine D Coolette gets hit with the shooting star press from Blade the Hedgehog. Princess Elise counts. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - We've got ourselves a winner!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, Blade the Hedgehog!

**10 Man Battle Royal (Over The Top Battle Royal) (Time)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - The following is a 10 man Over The Top Battle Royal battle royal.

[All 10 men are at the ring. (ring, ring, ring) Jet the Hawk clotheslines Mighty the Armadillo. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk executes a weak move.

[A flying shoulder block send Jet the Hawk to the mat. Mighty the Armadillo gets back to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Jet the Hawk. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk takes a flying knee drop.

[Mighty the Armadillo is up again. Jet the Hawk gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Mighty the Armadillo. Mighty the Armadillo stands up. Mighty the Armadillo goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Jet the Hawk. Mighty the Armadillo moves back to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo bounces Jet the Hawk off the ropes and clotheslines him. Now Jet the Hawk standing. After getadvantage m-wnum = 10 A flying hip attack by Jet the Hawk takes Mighty the Armadillo down. Jet the Hawk sucks chants start in the crowd. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk executes a flying hip attack.

[Jet the Hawk is back on his feet. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk's momma would be proud!

[Jet the Hawk hits Mighty the Armadillo with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Jet the Hawk stands up. Mighty the Armadillo forearm smashes Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk slaps both sides of Mighty the Armadillo's head out of desperation. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk executes a earringer.

[Jet the Hawk hits a flying karate chop right to Mighty the Armadillo's neck. Mighty the Armadillo catches Jet the Hawk's leg, but Jet the Hawk reverses it with an enzuigiri to Mighty the Armadillo's head. Jet the Hawk is back on his feet. Mighty the Armadillo is driven further into the mat by Jet the Hawk with a diving elbow smash. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk executes a diving elbow smash.

[Mighty the Armadillo moves back to his feet. Jet the Hawk hits a jumping elbow hrust on Mighty the Armadillo. Now Mighty the Armadillo standing. Jet the Hawk gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Mighty the Armadillo. Jet the Hawk goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Mighty the Armadillo. Jet the Hawk gets back to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo gets up. Jet the Hawk elbows Mighty the Armadillo in the stomach, trying to even the match. Mighty the Armadillo climbs the turnbuckle and nails Jet the Hawk with a flying bulldog. Mighty the Armadillo stands up. Jet the Hawk gets back to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo punches Jet the Hawk in the gut. Jet the Hawk tries to even the match with a flying shoulder block. Jet the Hawk on the turnbuckleMighty the Armadillo rising from the mat,Jet the Hawk leaps from the top rope with a bodypress. Jet the Hawk is back on his feet. Mighty the Armadillo gets back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida gets up. Aaron the Enchida executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Bean the Dynamite. Bean the Dynamite trys for a dragon screw but is unable to lift Aaron the the Enchida executes the jumping sidekick on Bean the Dynamite. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bean the Dynamite takes a jumping sidekick.

[Bean the Dynamite moves back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida gets hit with a flying forearm right to the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bean the Dynamite with a flying forearm.

[Aaron the Enchida stands up. Aaron the Enchida grabs Bean the Dynamite's arm and strkes his chest. Aaron the Enchida kicks Bean the Dynamite in the back of the leg. Bean the Dynamite moves back to his feet. Bean the Dynamite throws Aaron the Enchida off the ropes, rolls on the ground, comes back up and delivers a clothesline. Bean the Dynamite rolls onto Aaron the Enchida connecting with a knee. Aaron the Enchida is back on his feet. Aaron the Enchida knifehand chops Bean the Dynamite. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Aaron the Enchida executes a knifehand chop.

[Bean the Dynamite jumps from the top and nails Aaron the Enchida with a flying axhandle smash. Aaron the Enchida gets up. Bean the Dynamite takes a slap to the face from Aaron the Enchida. Bean the Dynamite tackles Aaron the Enchida. Bean the Dynamite is back on his feet. Now Aaron the Enchida standing. Aaron the Enchida trys for a rocker dropper but Bean the Dynamite avoids it. Duck "Bill" Platypus kicks Mighty the Armadillo in the groin. Duck "Bill" Platypus tackles and begins punching Mighty the Armadillo. Duck "Bill" Platypus jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Mighty the Armadillo. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets up. Mighty the Armadillo climbs to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo with a jumping DDT on Duck "Bill" Platypus. Mighty the Armadillo chants start. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Good jumping DDT by Mighty the Armadillo.

[Mighty the Armadillo moves back to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus is up again. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The World Wrestling Federation is the number on wrestling program on television.

[Duck "Bill" Platypus gets elbowed to his midsection by Duck "Bill" Platypus. Duck "Bill" Platypus is hit with a backward kick. Mighty the Armadillo fist drops Duck "Bill" Platypus on the mat. Mighty the Armadillo climbs to his feet. Mephiles the Dark gets up. Harry Opsio gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Mephiles the Dark. Harry Opsio gets back to his feet. Harry Opsio short clothslines Mephiles the Dark. Now Mephiles the Dark standing. Harry Opsio executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Mephiles the Dark. Mephiles the Dark climbs to his feet. Mephiles the Dark legsweeps Harry Opsio. Harry Opsio climbs to his feet. Harry Opsio puts Mephiles the Dark on the top rope and executes a superplex. Mephiles the Dark gets back to his feet. Mephiles the Dark neck snaps Harry Opsio. Harry Opsio gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Mephiles the Dark with a elbowsmash.

[Mephiles the Dark throws Harry Opsio off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. Harry Opsio gets back to his feet. Mephiles the Dark gouges Harry Opsio's eyes out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Mephiles the Dark executes a eye gouge.

[Mephiles the Dark brings Harry Opsio down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. Harry Opsio gets up. Harry Opsio gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Mephiles the Dark. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Mephiles the Dark with a fireman's carry.

[Mephiles the Dark hits Harry Opsio with an elbowdrop. Mephiles the Dark gets back to his feet. Mephiles the Dark measures Harry Opsio up and drops a closed fist. Mephiles the Dark moves back to his feet. Mephiles the Dark knees Harry Opsio and rolls back to his feet. Mephiles the Dark executes a corkscrew legdrop on Harry Opsio. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Mephiles the Dark executes a corkscrew legdrop.

[Harry Opsio gets back to his feet. Mephiles the Dark get whipped into the corner and Harry Opsio follows himin with an avalanche. Harry Opsio picks up Mephiles the Dark and hits him with the Death Valley Driver. Harry Opsio gets back to his feet. Harry Opsio goes off the turnbuckle with a flying sommersault splash. Harry Opsio is up again. Mephiles the Dark is back on his feet. Mephiles the Dark is speared by Harry Opsio. Harry Opsio chants start. Harry Opsio is back on his feet. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog stands up. After fight Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog grabs Mephiles the Dark and applies an arm wrench. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog with a somersault splash on Mephiles the Dark. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog chants start. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog knee drops Mephiles the Dark. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog puts Mephiles the Dark in an arm grapevine submission. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog chants start. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog throws Mephiles the Dark over the ropes. Mephiles the Dark was elimintated by Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Mephiles the Dark is out of here!

[Eilas Acorn suplexes Mighty the Armadillo. Mighty the Armadillo stands up. Mighty the Armadillo jumps from the top and nails Jet the Hawk with a flying axhandle smash. Mighty the Armadillo knees Jet the Hawk and rolls back to his feet. Jet the Hawk stands up. Mighty the Armadillo gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk executes a elbowsmash.

[A side kick by Jet the Hawk turns the match around by knocking Mighty the Armadillo to the mat. Jet the Hawk flies from the turnbuckle with an elbowdrop. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk executes a elbow drop.

[Now Jet the Hawk standing. Mighty the Armadillo picks up Jet the Hawk and delivers a bone crunching shoulderbreaker. Mighty the Armadillo jumps off of the turnbuckle nailing Jet the Hawk with an Asai Moonsault. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Nice asai moonsault by Mighty the Armadillo.

[Now Lightling Lynx standing. Lightling Lynx short lariats Harry Opsio. Harry Opsio short-arm clotheslines Lightling Lynx to the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Lightling Lynx takes a short-arm clothesline.

[Lightling Lynx grabs Harry Opsio by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Harry Opsio neck snaps Lightling Lynx. Harry Opsio is hit with a backward kick. Lightling Lynx grabs Harry Opsio and applies an arm wrench. Harry Opsio is up again. Harry Opsio hits the fallaway slam on Lightling Lynx. Harry Opsio climbs to his feet. Harry Opsio hits Lightling Lynx with an elbowdrop. Now Harry Opsio standing. Harry Opsio goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Lightling Lynx. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Lightling Lynx takes a flying sitdown splash.

[Harry Opsio is up again. Harry Opsio stomps Lightling Lynx's head. Lightling Lynx gets up. Lightling Lynx climbs to the top turnbuckle and executes a somersault legdrop on Harry Opsio. Lightling Lynx gives Harry Opsio a crotch chop. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Lightling Lynx with a crotch chop.

[Lightling Lynx hits Harry Opsio with a flying senton. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is how wrestling should be!

[Duck "Bill" Platypus executes a reverse DDT on Aaron the Enchida. Aaron the Enchida is back on his feet. Flying Tomahawk by Duck "Bill" Platypus sends Aaron the Enchida down to the mat. Aaron the Enchida is up again. Aaron the Enchida monkey flips Duck "Bill" Platypus onto the mat. Aaron the Enchida is up again. Aaron the Enchida puts Duck "Bill" Platypus in an arm grapevine submission. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets up. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Aaron the Enchida. Aaron the Enchida hits Duck "Bill" Platypus with a heart punch. Aaron the Enchida jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Duck "Bill" Platypus. Now Aaron the Enchida standing. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets knocked on the ground and Aaron the Enchida flips onto him. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Aaron the Enchida with a flip.

[Aaron the Enchida stands up. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets up. Aaron the Enchida goes for a flying lariat but Eilas Acorn dodges the attack. Aaron the Enchida grabs Eilas Acorn's head and hites him in the face. Aaron the Enchida gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Eilas Acorn. Aaron the Enchida gets back to his feet. Eilas Acorn get nailed with a double axhandle chop from Aaron the Enchida. Eilas Acorn with a headscissors takeover on Aaron the Enchida. Eilas Acorn chants start. Eilas Acorn moves back to his feet. After fight Aaron the Enchida gets knocked on the ground and Eilas Acorn flips onto him. Eilas Acorn gets up. Aaron the Enchida stands up. Flying kick by Eilas Acorn takes Aaron the Enchida down. Aaron the Enchida is up again. Eilas Acorn grabs Aaron the Enchida's head and arm and delivers a head and arm suplex. Eilas Acorn chants start. Now Eilas Acorn standing. Aaron the Enchida is back on his feet. Eilas Acorn bounces Aaron the Enchida off the ropes and clotheslines him. Eilas Acorn throws Aaron the Enchida over the ropes. Aaron the Enchida was elimintated by Eilas Acorn. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Aaron the Enchida has been eliminated!

[Mighty the Armadillo piledrives Duck "Bill" Platypus head first into the mat. Mighty the Armadillo puts Duck "Bill" Platypus in an arm grapevine submission. Mighty the Armadillo jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Duck "Bill" Platypus. Mighty the Armadillo gets up. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets back to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus comes from behind and bulldogs Mighty the Armadillo. Duck "Bill" Platypus climbs to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo climbs to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo hits a koppo kick on Duck "Bill" Platypus. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Duck "Bill" Platypus takes a koppo kick.

[Flying Tomahawk by Mighty the Armadillo sends Duck "Bill" Platypus down to the mat. Mighty the Armadillo hits Duck "Bill" Platypus with an elbowdrop. Now Duck "Bill" Platypus standing. Bean the Dynamite kicks Mighty the Armadillo in the gut, takes a few steps back, and scissor kicks him to the mat. Bean the Dynamite sucks chants start in the crowd. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That scissor kick was very good.

[Mighty the Armadillo gets up. Bean the Dynamite trys for a running powerbomb but is not strong enough to lift Eilas Acorn.]

**Chris Thorndyke** - What an outstanding match!

[Bean the Dynamite goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Eilas Acorn. Eilas Acorn gets back to his feet. Bean the Dynamite gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Eilas Acorn. Eilas Acorn pulls Bean the Dynamite's hair. A flying shoulder block send Bean the Dynamite to the mat. Eilas Acorn gets back to his feet. Bean the Dynamite is up again. Eilas Acorn executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Bean the Dynamite. Bean the Dynamite is back on his feet. Eilas Acorn hits a kneeling headbutt to Bean the Dynamite's groin. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Eilas Acorn with a kneeling headbutt.

[Eilas Acorn executes the jumping sidekick on Bean the Dynamite. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Eilas Acorn executes a jumping sidekick.

[Eilas Acorn goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Bean the Dynamite. Eilas Acorn moves back to his feet. Eilas Acorn stomps Bean the Dynamite's head. Eilas Acorn hits Bean the Dynamite with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bean the Dynamite takes a elbowdrop.

[Eilas Acorn gets up. Jet the Hawk hits Harry Opsio with an elbowdrop. Jet the Hawk moves back to his feet. Harry Opsio pulls Jet the Hawk's hair. Harry Opsio jabs Jet the Hawk. Harry Opsio gouges Jet the Hawk's eyes out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - eye gouge!

[Jet the Hawk executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Harry Opsio. Jet the Hawk hits Harry Opsio with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Jet the Hawk is back on his feet. Harry Opsio stands up. Harry Opsio superkicks Jet the Hawk. Harry Opsio executes a corkscrew legdrop on Jet the Hawk. Harry Opsio stands up. Harry Opsio rolls onto Jet the Hawk connecting with a knee. Harry Opsio jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Jet the Hawk. Harry Opsio gets back to his feet. Jet the Hawk gets knocked on the ground and Harry Opsio flips onto him. Jet the Hawk moves back to his feet. Jet the Hawk kicks Harry Opsio in the stomach and executes the sitdown face slam. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk with a sitdown faceslam (X-factor).

[Bean the Dynamite gets snap suplexed by Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog climbs to the top turnbuckle and jumps off with an Air Sabu on Bean the Dynamite. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog is up again. Bean the Dynamite gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog stands up. Bean the Dynamite uses a snap mare takeover on Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - snap mare!

[Now Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog standing. Bean the Dynamite gets tiger suplexed by Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog stands up. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog hits Bean the Dynamite with an elbowdrop. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Now Bean the Dynamite standing. Bean the Dynamite trys for a cobra clutch suplex but is not strong enough to lift Alexander "Arrow" the Dynamite gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog. Bean the Dynamite grabs Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog hits Bean the Dynamite with a rolling elbow smash to the face. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Bean the Dynamite. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog tackles Bean the Dynamite and pummels his head. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog stomps Bean the Dynamite's head. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog rakes the face of Bean the Dynamite in attempt to make a come back. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bean the Dynamite takes a face rake.

[Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog nails Bean the Dynamite with a belly-to-back suplex. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Bean the Dynamite moves back to his feet. After fight Duck "Bill" Platypus bounces Mighty the Armadillo off the ropes and hits him with a jumping clothesline. Duck "Bill" Platypus chants start. Duck "Bill" Platypus climbs to the second turnbuckle and moonsaults onto Mighty the Armadillo. Duck "Bill" Platypus moves back to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo climbs to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus trys for a vertical suplex but is unable to lift Mighty the the Armadillo gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Duck "Bill" Platypus. Duck "Bill" Platypus throws Mighty the Armadillo to the floor. Mighty the Armadillo was elimintated by Duck "Bill" Platypus. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That will do it for Mighty the Armadillo. He's been eliminated!

[Eilas Acorn hits a frog splash on Harry Opsio. Eilas Acorn stands up. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog uses a cradle suplex on Eilas Acorn. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog gets up. Eilas Acorn gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. Eilas Acorn is back on his feet. Eilas Acorn takes Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog down with a knee. Eilas Acorn knees Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog and rolls back to his feet. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog stands up. Eilas Acorn double underhook faceslams Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog hard to the Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog is back on his feet. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog hits Eilas Acorn with an atomic drop. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Eilas Acorn. Eilas Acorn stands up. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog punches Eilas Acorn in the head. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog with a punch.

[Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog grabs Eilas Acorn's leg and takes him down. Eilas Acorn moves back to his feet. Eilas Acorn uses a belly-to-belly suplex. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog is down. Eilas Acorn chants start. Eilas Acorn hits Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog with a Baba chop. Eilas Acorn nails Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog with a belly-to-back suplex. Now Eilas Acorn standing. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Eilas Acorn. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog is back on his feet. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog kicks Eilas Acorn in the stomach. Eilas Acorn climbs to his feet. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog double underhook faceslams Eilas Acorn hard to the Eilas Acorn. Eilas Acorn climbs to his feet. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog punches Eilas Acorn in the gut. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog hits him with a back fist. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - back fist!

[Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog executes a headlock takedown. Eilas Acorn gets knocked on the ground and Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog flips onto him. Eilas Acorn is back on his feet. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog picks up Duck "Bill" Platypus and hits him with the Death Valley Driver. Now Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog standing. Bean the Dynamite executes a neck scissors on Lightling Lynx. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That neck scissors was very good.

[Bean the Dynamite gets up. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is quality sports entertainment!

[Bean the Dynamite kicks Lightling Lynx on the mat. Bean the Dynamite gets elbowed to his midsection by Bean the Dynamite. Bean the Dynamite hits a flying karate chop right to Lightling Lynx's neck. Lightling Lynx with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Bean the Dynamite. Lightling Lynx is back on his feet. Lightling Lynx fist drops Bean the Dynamite on the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - fist drop!

[Lightling Lynx gets up. Bean the Dynamite gets up. Bean the Dynamite hits a jumping elbow hrust on Lightling Lynx. Lightling Lynx with an illegal chokehold on Bean the Dynamite. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Lightling Lynx executes a choke hold.

[Lightling Lynx kicks Bean the Dynamite on the mat. Bean the Dynamite gets up. Spinning neck-breaker from Bean the Dynamite takes Eilas Acorn down. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - If Bean the Dynamite keeps using moves like that spinning neck-breaker he could win the match!

[Now Eilas Acorn standing. After fight Bean the Dynamite executes a flying sommersault bodyblock on Eilas Acorn from off the top rope. Bean the Dynamite sucks chants start in the crowd. Bean the Dynamite stands up. Eilas Acorn stands up. Bean the Dynamite climbs the turnbuckle and nails Eilas Acorn with a flying bulldog. Bean the Dynamite gets up. Bean the Dynamite head butts Eilas Acorn. Bean the Dynamite climbs to his feet. Bean the Dynamite hits Eilas Acorn with an elbowdrop. Bean the Dynamite stands up. Now Eilas Acorn standing. Bean the Dynamite throws Eilas Acorn to the floor. Eilas Acorn was elimintated by Bean the Dynamite. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Eilas Acorn is out of here! After fight

[Duck "Bill" Platypus sets Lightling Lynx up DDTs him into the mat. Duck "Bill" Platypus goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Lightling Lynx. Duck "Bill" Platypus moves back to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus measures Lightling Lynx up and drops a closed fist. Duck "Bill" Platypus climbs to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus goes off the turnbuckle with a flying sommersault splash. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets up. Duck "Bill" Platypus throws Lightling Lynx over the ropes. Lightling Lynx was elimintated by Duck "Bill" Platypus. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Lightling Lynx has been eliminated!

[Bean the Dynamite trys for a belly-to-belly superplex but is not strong enough to lift Harry the Dynamite trys for a monkey flip but is unable to lift Harry Opsio grabs Bean the Dynamite by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - armbreaker!

[Harry Opsio gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. Harry Opsio gets back to his feet. Harry Opsio short lariats Bean the Dynamite. Bean the Dynamite stands up. Harry Opsio is hooked in a full nelson. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bean the Dynamite with a full nelson.

[Harry Opsio goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Bean the Dynamite. Harry Opsio gets up. Bean the Dynamite moves back to his feet. After fight Duck "Bill" Platypus gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog comes over and smashes Duck "Bill" Platypus's head into it. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog applies the clawhold on Duck "Bill" Platypus. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog nails Duck "Bill" Platypus with a double underhook suplex. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Duck "Bill" Platypus. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus climbs to his feet. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog throws Duck "Bill" Platypus over the ropes. Duck "Bill" Platypus was elimintated by Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Duck "Bill" Platypus is out of here!

[Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog jumps from the top rope and hits Bean the Dynamite with a flying armdrag. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - My God! What a match!

[Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog hits the handspring moonsault on Bean the Dynamite. After fight Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog executes a corkscrew legdrop on Bean the Dynamite. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog is up again. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog rolls onto Bean the Dynamite connecting with a knee. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog with a falling splash on Bean the Dynamite. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog chokes Bean the Dynamite with his boot. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog throws Bean the Dynamite over the ropes. Bean the Dynamite was elimintated by Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That will do it for Bean the Dynamite. He's been eliminated!

[Harry Opsio hits a power slam on Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog. Harry Opsio is back on his feet. Harry Opsio applies an arm wrench to Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog. Harry Opsio kicks Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog in the stomach. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog gets up. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog get nailed with a double axhandle chop from Harry Opsio. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Harry Opsio comes over and smashes Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog's head into it. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog connects with a somersault slam on Harry Opsio. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That somersault slam was very good.

[Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog is back on his feet. Harry Opsio gets up. Harry Opsio legsweeps Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Harry Opsio punches Jet the Hawk in the gut. After fight Flying somersault drop kick by Jet the Hawk puts him back in the match. Jet the Hawk hits Harry Opsio with a flying senton. Jet the Hawk is back on his feet. OH! An Air Sabu by Jet the Hawk hits its mark on Harry Opsio. Jet the Hawk gets back to his feet. Harry Opsio is back on his feet. Jet the Hawk picks up Harry Opsio and delivers a tilt-a-whirl suplex. Jet the Hawk gets back to his feet. Harry Opsio moves back to his feet. Jet the Hawk throws Harry Opsio over the ropes. Harry Opsio was elimintated by Jet the Hawk. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That will do it for Harry Opsio. He's been eliminated!

[Jet the Hawk get whipped into the corner and Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog follows himin with an avalanche. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog chants start. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That avalanche was very good. After fight

[Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog leaps up, swings around Jet the Hawk and DDT's him onto the mat. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog executes a flying headbutt on Jet the Hawk. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog gets up. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog measures Jet the Hawk up and drops a closed fist. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog climbs to the top rope and nails Jet the Hawk with a reverse flying elbow drop. Jet the Hawk gets up. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog tosses Jet the Hawk to ringside. Jet the Hawk was elimintated by Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk has been eliminated! Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog has won the match!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of the battle royal, and new Time champion, Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog!

**5 Man Battle Royal (Over The Top Battle Royal) (Womens)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - The following is a 5 man Over The Top Battle Royal battle royal.

[All 5 men are at the ring. (the bell rings) Cream the Rabbit punches Fiona Fox repeatedly. Fiona Fox grabs Cream the Rabbit's head and hites him in the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Cream the Rabbit takes a face bite.

[Fiona Fox gouges Cream the Rabbit's eyes out. Cream the Rabbit rakes the face of Fiona Fox in attempt to make a come back. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Cream the Rabbit executes a face rake.

[Fiona Fox bites Cream the Rabbit's arm out of desparation. Fiona Fox slaps Cream the Rabbit. Fiona Fox pulls Cream the Rabbit's hair. After getadvantage m-wnum = 5 Cream the Rabbit trys for a power move but Fiona Fox avoids it. Cream the Rabbit pulls Fiona Fox's hair. Cream the Rabbit gouges Fiona Fox's eyes out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fiona Fox takes a eye gouge.

[Fiona Fox hits Cream the Rabbit with an earringer. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - earringer!

[Cream the Rabbit pokes Fiona Fox in the eyes. Cream the Rabbit grabs Fiona Fox's head and hites him in the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Cream the Rabbit with a face bite.

[Cream the Rabbit bites Fiona Fox's arm out of desparation. Cream the Rabbit slaps Fiona Fox. Fiona Fox piledrives Cream the Rabbit. Ruby Cross is back on his feet. Ruby Cross puts Amy Rose in an arm grapevine submission. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ruby Cross with a arm grapevine.

[Amy Rose climbs to his feet. Amy Rose pokes Ruby Cross in the eyes. Ruby Cross gouges Amy Rose's eyes out. Amy Rose gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Ruby Cross. Amy Rose gouges Ruby Cross's eyes out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - eye gouge!

[Amy Rose hits Ruby Cross with an earringer. Amy Rose pulls Ruby Cross's hair. Amy Rose slaps Ruby Cross. Amy Rose bites Ruby Cross's arm out of desparation. Amy Rose rakes the face of Ruby Cross in attempt to make a come back. Ruby Cross executes the brain buster on Amy Rose. Ruby Cross chants start. Ruby Cross is up again. Ruby Cross grabs Amy Rose's arm, drops down, and has him in an arm grapevine. Amy Rose gets up. Amy Rose grabs Ruby Cross's head and hites him in the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - face bite!

[Amy Rose pokes Ruby Cross in the eyes. Amy Rose pulls Ruby Cross's hair. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Amy Rose executes a hair pull.

[Amy Rose bites Ruby Cross's arm out of desparation. Cream the Rabbit is up again. Cream the Rabbit punches Tikal the Enchida repeatedly. Tikal the Enchida slaps Cream the Rabbit. Tikal the Enchida bites Cream the Rabbit's arm out of desparation. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Tikal the Enchida executes a arm bite.

[Tikal the Enchida gouges Cream the Rabbit's eyes out. Tikal the Enchida hits Cream the Rabbit with an earringer. Cream the Rabbit hits Tikal the Enchida with an earringer. Tikal the Enchida grabs Cream the Rabbit's head and hites him in the face. Cream the Rabbit trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Tikal the the Rabbit gouges Tikal the Enchida's eyes out. Tikal the Enchida rakes the face of Cream the Rabbit in attempt to make a come back. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - face rake!

[Cream the Rabbit slaps Tikal the Enchida. Tikal the Enchida pulls Cream the Rabbit's hair. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Cream the Rabbit takes a hair pull.

[Cream the Rabbit hits Tikal the Enchida with an earringer. Tikal the Enchida pokes Cream the Rabbit in the eyes. Tikal the Enchida pulls Cream the Rabbit's hair. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - hair pull!

[Tikal the Enchida pokes Cream the Rabbit in the eyes. Tikal the Enchida slaps Cream the Rabbit. Tikal the Enchida grabs Cream the Rabbit's head and hites him in the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Cream the Rabbit takes a face bite.

[Fiona Fox suplexes Amy Rose. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - If Fiona Fox keeps using moves like that power move he could win the match!

[Fiona Fox suplexes Cream the Rabbit. Fiona Fox sucks chants start in the crowd. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Good power move by Fiona Fox.

[Ruby Cross has the advantage, and he grabs Cream the Rabbit with an arm wrench. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Cream the Rabbit takes a arm wrench.

[Fiona Fox suplexes Tikal the Enchida. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - My God! What a match!

[Fiona Fox piledrives Tikal the Enchida. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That power move was very good.

[Fiona Fox clotheslines Tikal the Enchida. Fiona Fox rakes the face of Tikal the Enchida in attempt to make a come back. Fiona Fox pokes Tikal the Enchida in the eyes. Tikal the Enchida gouges Fiona Fox's eyes out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Tikal the Enchida executes a eye gouge.

[Tikal the Enchida bites Fiona Fox's arm out of desparation. Tikal the Enchida hits Fiona Fox with an earringer. Fiona Fox gouges Tikal the Enchida's eyes out. Fiona Fox piledrives Ruby Cross. Fiona Fox punches Ruby Cross repeatedly. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ruby Cross takes a weak move.

[Ruby Cross rakes the face of Fiona Fox in attempt to make a come back. Ruby Cross slaps Fiona Fox. Fiona Fox pulls Ruby Cross's hair. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fiona Fox executes a hair pull.

[Fiona Fox pokes Ruby Cross in the eyes. Ruby Cross trys for a neck scissors but Fiona Fox avoids it. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is quality sports entertainment!

[Ruby Cross goes for a neck scissors but Fiona Fox dodges the attack. Ruby Cross bites Fiona Fox's arm out of desparation. Ruby Cross grabs Fiona Fox's head and hites him in the face. Ruby Cross pulls Fiona Fox's hair. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ruby Cross with a hair pull.

[Ruby Cross holds Fiona Fox in the corner, choking him with his forearm. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - forearm choke!

[Tikal the Enchida trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Fiona the Enchida rakes the face of Fiona Fox in attempt to make a come back. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - face rake!

[Tikal the Enchida bites Fiona Fox's arm out of desparation. Fiona Fox slaps Tikal the Enchida. Fiona Fox hits Tikal the Enchida with an earringer. Tikal the Enchida pokes Fiona Fox in the eyes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Tikal the Enchida with a eye poke.

[Tikal the Enchida rakes the face of Fiona Fox in attempt to make a come back. Tikal the Enchida grabs Fiona Fox's head and hites him in the face. Tikal the Enchida pulls Fiona Fox's hair. Fiona Fox piledrives Tikal the Enchida. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Tikal the Enchida could use some help about now. After fight

[Fiona Fox clotheslines Tikal the Enchida. Fiona Fox bites Tikal the Enchida's arm out of desparation. Fiona Fox sucks chants start in the crowd. Fiona Fox clotheslines Amy Rose. Fiona Fox sucks chants start in the crowd. Fiona Fox sets Amy Rose up DDTs him into the mat. Amy Rose is back on his feet. Fiona Fox throws Amy Rose over the ropes. Amy Rose was elimintated by Fiona Fox. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Amy Rose has been eliminated!

[Cream the Rabbit trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Fiona the Rabbit pulls Fiona Fox's hair. Fiona Fox rakes the face of Cream the Rabbit in attempt to make a come back. Fiona Fox grabs Cream the Rabbit's head and hites him in the face. Fiona Fox rakes the face of Cream the Rabbit in attempt to make a come back. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Cream the Rabbit takes a face rake.

[Fiona Fox bites Cream the Rabbit's arm out of desparation. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fiona Fox executes a arm bite.

[Fiona Fox grabs Cream the Rabbit's head and hites him in the face. Fiona Fox pulls Cream the Rabbit's hair. Cream the Rabbit trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Fiona Fox.]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fiona Fox could use some help about now.

[Ruby Cross executes the brain buster on Cream the Rabbit. Ruby Cross is up again. Fiona Fox piledrives Ruby Cross. Ruby Cross is up again. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - I wish every match could be like this!

[Fiona Fox slaps Ruby Cross. Ruby Cross pokes Fiona Fox in the eyes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - eye poke!

[Fiona Fox gouges Ruby Cross's eyes out. Fiona Fox pokes Ruby Cross in the eyes. Fiona Fox hits Ruby Cross with an earringer. Ruby Cross executes a neck scissors on Fiona Fox. Ruby Cross is back on his feet. Ruby Cross chokes Fiona Fox with his boot. Ruby Cross grabs Fiona Fox's arm, drops down, and has him in an arm grapevine. Now Fiona Fox standing. Fiona Fox pulls Ruby Cross's hair. Fiona Fox hits Ruby Cross with an earringer. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - earringer!

[Fiona Fox slaps Ruby Cross. Ruby Cross hits Fiona Fox with an earringer. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ruby Cross with a earringer.

[Fiona Fox pokes Ruby Cross in the eyes. Fiona Fox sets Ruby Cross up DDTs him into the mat. Fiona Fox sucks chants start in the crowd. After fight Fiona Fox sets Ruby Cross up DDTs him into the mat. Fiona Fox piledrives Ruby Cross. Fiona Fox sucks chants start in the crowd. Fiona Fox clotheslines Ruby Cross. Fiona Fox gouges Ruby Cross's eyes out. Fiona Fox throws Ruby Cross to the floor. Ruby Cross was elimintated by Fiona Fox. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ruby Cross has been eliminated! After fight

[Cream the Rabbit punches Fiona Fox repeatedly. Cream the Rabbit trys for a power move but is unable to lift Fiona the Rabbit rakes the face of Fiona Fox in attempt to make a come back. Cream the Rabbit grabs Fiona Fox's head and hites him in the face. Cream the Rabbit tosses Fiona Fox to ringside. Fiona Fox was elimintated by Cream the Rabbit. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fiona Fox has been eliminated! After fight Tikal the Enchida trys for a power move but is unable to lift Cream the Rabbit.

[Tikal the Enchida hits Cream the Rabbit with an earringer. Tikal the Enchida chants start. Tikal the Enchida slaps Cream the Rabbit. Tikal the Enchida gouges Cream the Rabbit's eyes out. Tikal the Enchida tosses Cream the Rabbit to ringside. Cream the Rabbit was elimintated by Tikal the Enchida. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Cream the Rabbit has been eliminated! Tikal the Enchida has won the match!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of the battle royal, and new Womens champion, Tikal the Enchida!


	27. Summerbash

**Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog vs. Aaron the Enchida (Time) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match for the Time title. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 87 pounds, from Station Square he holds the Time title belt, Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog! (crowd cheers *******)

[Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and his opponent, weighing in at 87 pounds, from Pachamac Tribe he holds the Time title belt, Aaron the Enchida! (crowd cheers ****)

[Aaron the Enchida walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog executes a pumphandle suplex on Aaron the Enchida. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Aaron the Enchida. (ring, ring, ring) Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog discus punches Aaron the Enchida. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Aaron the Enchida. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog fist drops Aaron the Enchida on the mat. Now Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog standing. Aaron the Enchida is back on his feet. Aaron the Enchida executes the brain buster on Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog. Aaron the Enchida chants start. Aaron the Enchida stands up. Aaron the Enchida puts Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog in an arm grapevine submission. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - arm grapevine!

[Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog gets hit with the shooting star press from Aaron the Enchida. Referee Princess Elise makes the count. ...1 Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Aaron the Enchida should have known he wouldn't win the match with that.

[Aaron the Enchida grabs Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog's head and hites him in the face. Aaron the Enchida gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog. Aaron the Enchida gets up. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog legsweeps Aaron the Enchida. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog executes a legsweep.

[Aaron the Enchida gets knocked on the ground and Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog flips onto him. Aaron the Enchida is back on his feet. Aaron the Enchida puts Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog in the double underhook position and gives him a doubl underhook backbreaker. Aaron the Enchida and Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog go to the floor Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Aaron the Enchida climbs to the top rope and nails Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog with a reverse flying elbow drop. Aaron the Enchida takes Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog into the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - It was a smart move to the ring. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog no longer has to watch out for weapons.

[Aaron the Enchida goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog. Aaron the Enchida is up again. Aaron the Enchida executes a corkscrew legdrop on Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog. Now Aaron the Enchida standing. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog hits Aaron the Enchida with the back of his elbow. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog with a back elbow.

[Aaron the Enchida hits a koppo kick on Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog gets elbowed to his midsection by Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog. Aaron the Enchida hits Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog with an earringer. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog pump handle slams Aaron the Enchida to the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Good pumphandle slam by Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog.

[Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog hits a frog splash on Aaron the Enchida. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Kneelock submission applied by Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog. Referee Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog tightens the hold. ... ... Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog tightens the hold. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog breaks the hold. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog applies an arm wrench to Aaron the Enchida. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog executes a arm wrench.

[Aaron the Enchida gets hit with the shooting star press from Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog. Referee Princess Elise makes the count. ...1 ...2 Aaron the Enchida kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - You just can't win this early in a match. Especially with an opponent like Aaron the Enchida.

[Aaron the Enchida stands up. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog gets hit with a back heel kick. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Aaron the Enchida hits Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog with a heart punch. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog tackles Aaron the Enchida and pummels his head. Aaron the Enchida is up again. Aaron the Enchida jabs Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog. Aaron the Enchida neck snaps Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog. Aaron the Enchida with a headscissors takeover on Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog. Aaron the Enchida is up again. Aaron the Enchida trys for a moonsault but Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog avoids it. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog is up again. Kneelock submission applied by Aaron the Enchida. The referee is checking the situation. ... Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog is fighting the hold. ... ... Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog is fighting the hold. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - My God! What a match!

[Aaron the Enchida legsweeps Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog. Now Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog standing. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog jabs Aaron the Enchida. Aaron the Enchida bounces Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog off the ropes and clotheslines him. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog gets hit with the shooting star press from Aaron the Enchida. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 ...2 Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - He should have just stayed on the attack.

[Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog stands up. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog comes from behind and bulldogs Aaron the Enchida. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog gets up. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog hits Aaron the Enchida with an elbowdrop. Aaron the Enchida gets hit with the shooting star press from Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog. Princess Elise counts. ...1 Aaron the Enchida escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - He should have just stayed on the attack.

[Aaron the Enchida gets up. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog hits Aaron the Enchida with a Baba chop. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog executes a Baba Chop.

[Aaron the Enchida picks up Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog and front slams him on the mat. Aaron the Enchida chants start. Aaron the Enchida takes Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog down with a full nelson faceslam. Aaron the Enchida moves back to his feet. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Aaron the Enchida. Aaron the Enchida gets back to his feet. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog gets up. Aaron the Enchida hits Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog with the back of his elbow. Aaron the Enchida drives a forearm into the head of Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog. Aaron the Enchida Choke Slams Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog looks to be out cold! Aaron the Enchida catches Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog in the crucifx and goes for the pin. The ref starts the count. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - We've got ourselves a winner!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, and still Time champion, Aaron the Enchida!

**Charmy Bee vs. Corey Jones (Mobius) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match for the Mobius title. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 80 pounds, from Station Square, Corey Jones! (crowd cheers **************)

[Corey Jones comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and his opponent, weighing in at 30 pounds, from Angel Island he holds the Mobius title belt, Charmy Bee! (crowd cheers ************)

[Charmy Bee walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Corey Jones walks around the ring. Charmy Bee tests out the ropes. (the bell rings) Charmy Bee gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Corey Jones. A forearm choke by Corey Jones nearly gets him disqualified. A flying bodypress by Charmy Bee takes Corey Jones to the mat with authority. Now Charmy Bee standing. Charmy Bee gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Corey Jones. Charmy Bee executes a split legged moonsault on to Corey Jones. Charmy Bee is back on his feet. Charmy Bee goes for a ropeflip moonsault but Corey Jones dodges the attack. Charmy Bee elbow smashes Corey Jones in the nose. A forearm choke by Corey Jones nearly gets him disqualified. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - forearm choke!

[Charmy Bee executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Corey Jones. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Charmy Bee with a ropeflip hiptoss.

[Corey Jones holds Charmy Bee in the corner, choking him with his forearm. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Corey Jones executes a forearm choke.

[Corey Jones gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Charmy Bee gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Corey Jones. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Charmy Bee takes a boot choke.

[Corey Jones executes a neck scissors on Charmy Bee. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That neck scissors was very good.

[Corey Jones gets up. Corey Jones puts Charmy Bee in an arm grapevine submission. Corey Jones puts Charmy Bee in an arm grapevine submission. Now Charmy Bee standing. Charmy Bee elbows Corey Jones in the stomach, trying to even the match. Corey Jones holds his head after recieving an earringer from Charmy Bee. A forearm choke by Corey Jones nearly gets him disqualified. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Corey Jones executes a forearm choke.

[Flying lariat by Charmy Bee takes Corey Jones down. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - flying lariat!

[Now Charmy Bee standing. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - My God! What a match!

[Charmy Bee hits Corey Jones with an elbowdrop. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Corey Jones takes a elbowdrop.

[Corey Jones stands up. Charmy Bee gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Corey Jones. Charmy Bee gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Corey Jones. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - boot choke!

[Out of desperation, Charmy Bee dives from the second turnbuckle, shoulder blocking Corey Jones. Now Charmy Bee standing. Charmy Bee hits Corey Jones with an elbowdrop. Now Charmy Bee standing. Corey Jones gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Charmy Bee. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Corey Jones takes a diving elbow smash.

[Charmy Bee stands up. Now Corey Jones standing. Corey Jones pins Charmy Bee against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Corey Jones executes the brain buster on Charmy Bee. Corey Jones chants start. Corey Jones climbs to his feet. Corey Jones locks him in the arm hammerlock submission. The referee is checking the situation. ... Charmy Bee trys to escape. ... Charmy Bee trys to escape. ... Charmy Bee escapes. Corey Jones grabs Charmy Bee and applies an arm wrench. Charmy Bee climbs to his feet. Corey Jones and Charmy Bee go to the floor Princess Elise starts the count (.1) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - My God! What a match!

[Charmy Bee gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Corey Jones. Corey Jones executes a neck scissors on Charmy Bee. Corey Jones climbs to his feet. Corey Jones and Charmy Bee move back into the ring. Corey Jones grabs Charmy Bee's arm, drops down, and has him in an arm grapevine. Corey Jones chants start. Charmy Bee climbs to his feet. Corey Jones executes the brain buster on Charmy Bee. Corey Jones gets back to his feet. Corey Jones delivers a kick to the head of Charmy Bee. Corey Jones covers Charmy Bee. Princess Elise counts. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Corey Jones has won the match!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, and new Mobius champion, Corey Jones!

**Scourge the Hedgehog vs. Tails the Fox (SWF) gimmick (Hell in the Cell)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Hell in the Cell for the SWF title. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 88 pounds, from Anti-Mobius accompanied by Fiona Fox, Scourge the Hedgehog! (crowd boos *****)

[Scourge the Hedgehog comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and his opponent, weighing in at 20 pounds, from Westside island he holds the SWF title belt, Tails the Fox! (crowd cheers ******)

[Tails the Fox walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Scourge the Hedgehog checks out the ring. Princess Elise checks Miles Prower's boots and knee pads. (ding, ding, ding) Scourge the Hedgehog tackles Miles Prower. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - football tackle!

[Scourge the Hedgehog executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Miles Prower. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Miles Prower takes a flying knee drop.

[Now Scourge the Hedgehog standing. Miles Prower climbs to his feet. Tails the Fox hits a flying karate chop right to Scourge the Hedgehog's neck. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Tails the Fox executes a flying karate chop.

[ Miles Prower gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Scourge the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - jumping neck snap!

[Flying sommersault drop kick by Scourge the Hedgehog puts him back in the match. Scourge the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Tails the Fox stands up. Tails the Fox jumps from the top and nails Scourge the Hedgehog with a flying axhandle smash. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Tails the Fox with a flying axehandle.

[Tails the Fox applies an elbow submission hold onto Scourge the Hedgehog. The referee is checking the situation. ... (AHHHH!) ... Scourge the Hedgehog trys to escape. Scourge the Hedgehog escapes. Scourge the Hedgehog stands up. Scourge the Hedgehog does a cartwheel and kicks Miles Prower in the face. Scourge the Hedgehog stomps Tails the Fox's head. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Scourge the Hedgehog with a stomp.

[Scourge the Hedgehog executes a corkscrew legdrop on Miles Prower. Miles Prower is back on his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog hiptosses Tails the Fox. Scourge the Hedgehog rolls onto Tails the Fox connecting with a knee. Now Tails the Fox standing. Tails the Fox smashes Scourge the Hedgehog's face with a flying forearm from the top rope. Tails the Fox scoops Scourge the Hedgehog up and drops him on the tacks. Miles Prower jumps and elbow smashes the lying Scourge the Hedgehog. Now Tails the Fox standing. Scourge the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog low blows Tails the Fox. Scourge the Hedgehog jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Miles Prower. Scourge the Hedgehog grabs Tails the Fox and applies an arm wrench. Tails the Fox off the top rope with a somersault legdrop onto Scourge the Hedgehog's chest. Scourge the Hedgehog gets away from the tacks. Tails the Fox hits a huge flying legdrop onto the lying Scourge the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Tails the Fox executes a flying legdrop.

[ Miles Prower gets up. Tails the Fox and Scourge the Hedgehog move to ringside. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Tails the Fox can't get a pin at ringside.

[ Miles Prower hits Scourge the Hedgehog with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Tails the Fox gets up. Now Scourge the Hedgehog standing. Scourge the Hedgehog uses a lariat on Tails the Fox. Tails the Fox is back on his feet. Tails the Fox elbows Scourge the Hedgehog in the stomach, trying to even the match. A flying bodypress by Miles Prower takes Scourge the Hedgehog to the ringside mat with authority. Miles Prower climbs to his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. A side kick by Miles Prower turns the match around by knocking Scourge the Hedgehog to the ringside mat. Now Scourge the Hedgehog standing. Scourge the Hedgehog hits Tails the Fox with a heart punch. Scourge the Hedgehog measures Tails the Fox up and drops a closed fist. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - fist drop!

[Now Scourge the Hedgehog standing. Scourge the Hedgehog short lariats Miles Prower. Miles Prower uses a standing moonsault on Scourge the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That standing moonsault was very good.

[ Miles Prower takes Scourge the Hedgehog out of the cage. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Scourge the Hedgehog could use some help about now.

[Tails the Fox hits Scourge the Hedgehog with an elbowdrop. Tails the Fox gets back to his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog hits Miles Prower with a Baba chop. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Tails the Fox takes a Baba Chop.

[Tails the Fox executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Scourge the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Miles Prower. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Miles Prower executes a diving elbow smash.

[ Miles Prower climbs to his feet. Tails the Fox flies from the turnbuckle with an elbowdrop. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - elbow drop!

[ Miles Prower moves back to his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog gets up. Scourge the Hedgehog gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Tails the Fox hits a jumping elbow hrust on Scourge the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - jumping elbow thrust!

[Now Scourge the Hedgehog standing. Scourge the Hedgehog trys for a crotch slam but Tails the Fox avoids it. Scourge the Hedgehog chokes Tails the Fox with a camera cable. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The World Wrestling Federation is the number on wrestling program on television.

[Flying Tomahawk by Scourge the Hedgehog sends Miles Prower down to the concrete. Miles Prower gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Scourge the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Scourge the Hedgehog executes a diving elbow smash.

[Scourge the Hedgehog goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Miles Prower. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Miles Prower takes a flying sitdown splash.

[Now Scourge the Hedgehog standing. Tails the Fox gets knocked on the ground and Scourge the Hedgehog flips onto him. Now Scourge the Hedgehog standing. Tails the Fox gets back to his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog hits Miles Prower with a rolling elbow smash to the face. Miles Prower gets back to his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog grabs Tails the Fox's head and arm and delivers a head and arm suplex. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - If Scourge the Hedgehog keeps using moves like that head and arm suplex he could win the match!

[]

**Chris Thorndyke** - What an outstanding match!

[Scourge the Hedgehog slingshot elbow drops Miles Prower. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Scourge the Hedgehog executes a slingshot elbow drop.

[Scourge the Hedgehog climbs to the second turnbuckle and moonsaults onto Miles Prower. Scourge the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog drags Tails the Fox back inside the cage. Scourge the Hedgehog puts Miles Prower in an arm grapevine submission. Scourge the Hedgehog hits Miles Prower with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Scourge the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog puts Tails the Fox in an arm grapevine submission. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Tails the Fox takes a arm grapevine.

[Scourge the Hedgehog stomps Tails the Fox. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Scourge the Hedgehog executes a stomp.

[Scourge the Hedgehog rolls onto Miles Prower connecting with a knee. Scourge the Hedgehog executes a neck scissors on Tails the Fox. Scourge the Hedgehog chokes Tails the Fox with a camera cable. Fiona Fox punches Miles Prower repeatedly. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Scourge the Hedgehog's momma would be proud!

[Scourge the Hedgehog climbs to the top turnbuckle and jumps off with an Air Sabu on Tails the Fox. Scourge the Hedgehog sucks chants start in the crowd. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Scourge the Hedgehog with a Air Sabu.

[Scourge the Hedgehog gets up. Fiona Fox punches Tails the Fox repeatedly. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is quality sports entertainment!

[Flying somersault drop kick by Miles Prower puts him back in the match. Miles Prower gets back to his feet. Now Scourge the Hedgehog standing. Scourge the Hedgehog grabs his hand and flips him to the ringside mat. Scourge the Hedgehog goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Miles Prower. Scourge the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Tails the Fox takes Scourge the Hedgehog back into the ring. Miles Prower drops Scourge the Hedgehog on some tacks. They lockup. Miles Prower sends Scourge the Hedgehog to the corner of the tacks. Tails the Fox whips Scourge the Hedgehog into the corner and follows up with a huge splash. Tails the Fox leaps from the top rope! YES! And he pulls off a 5 Star Frog Splash! Tails the Fox goes for a pin. The ref starts the count. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - We've got ourselves a winner!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, and still SWF champion, Tails the Fox!

**Sonic the hedgehog vs. Mephiles the Dark (Non-Title Match) gimmick (Ladder Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Ladder Match. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 80 pounds, from Christmas island, Sonic the hedgehog! (crowd cheers ************)

[Sonic the hedgehog comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and his opponent, weighing in at 87 pounds, from Crisis City, Mephiles the Dark! (crowd boos )

[Mephiles the Dark walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Sonic the hedgehog executes a pumphandle suplex on Mephiles the Dark. Mephiles the Dark executes a pumphandle suplex on Sonic the hedgehog. (ring, ring, ring) Sonic the hedgehog legsweeps Mephiles the Dark. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Mephiles the Dark takes a legsweep.

[Mephiles the Dark with an Aztecan suplex on Sonic the hedgehog sends him to the mat. Mephiles the Dark applies an arm wrench to Sonic the hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Mephiles the Dark executes a arm wrench.

[Mephiles the Dark knees Sonic the hedgehog and rolls back to his feet. Mephiles the Dark tackles Sonic the hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - football tackle!

[Sonic the hedgehog gets up. Mephiles the Dark brings Sonic the hedgehog down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. Mephiles the Dark is t-bone suplexed by Sonic the hedgehog. Now Sonic the hedgehog standing. Sonic the hedgehog and Mephiles the Dark go to the floor toward the ladder. Sonic the hedgehog with an illegal chokehold on Mephiles the Dark. Mephiles the Dark kicks Sonic the hedgehog in the head. Sonic the hedgehog punches Mephiles the Dark in the gut. Mephiles the Dark hits Sonic the hedgehog with a heart punch. Sonic the hedgehog gets back to his feet. Mephiles the Dark with an illegal chokehold on Sonic the hedgehog. Sonic the hedgehog executes a neck-breaker on Mephiles the Dark. Sonic the hedgehog and Mephiles the Dark move into the ring taking the ladder. Sonic the hedgehog swings a chair and hits Mephiles the Dark. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - My God! What a match!

[Sonic the hedgehog hits the flying legdrop across Mephiles the Dark's neck. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Good flying legdrop by Sonic the hedgehog.

[Sonic the hedgehog starts to climb the ladder. Mephiles the Dark dropkicks the ladder sending Sonic the hedgehog to the mat. Mephiles the Dark is up again. Sonic the hedgehog is hooked in a full nelson. Sonic the hedgehog hits Mephiles the Dark with an earringer. Mephiles the Dark gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Sonic the hedgehog comes over and smashes Mephiles the Dark's head into it. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - headsmash into turnbuckle!

[Sonic the hedgehog pokes Mephiles the Dark in the eyes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Mephiles the Dark takes a eye poke.

[Sonic the hedgehog is hit with a backward kick. Sonic the hedgehog kicks Mephiles the Dark in the stomach. Mephiles the Dark moves back to his feet. Mephiles the Dark kicks Sonic the hedgehog in the groin. Mephiles the Dark gives Sonic the hedgehog a reverse neckbreaker. Mephiles the Dark climbs to his feet. Now Sonic the hedgehog standing. Sonic the hedgehog trys for a crotch slam but Mephiles the Dark avoids it. Sonic the hedgehog moves to the first step of the ladder. Sonic the hedgehog takes another step! Mephiles the Dark slams Mephiles the Dark down from the ladder. Sonic the hedgehog hits a kneeling headbutt to Mephiles the Dark's groin. Mephiles the Dark jumps from the top and nails Sonic the hedgehog with a flying axhandle smash. Mephiles the Dark executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Sonic the hedgehog. Mephiles the Dark gets up. Sonic the hedgehog climbs to his feet. Sonic the hedgehog executes the jumping sidekick on Mephiles the Dark. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - jumping sidekick!

[Mephiles the Dark is back on his feet. Mephiles the Dark is hit with a backward kick. Sonic the hedgehog executes a corkscrew legdrop on Mephiles the Dark. Mephiles the Dark stands up. Mephiles the Dark uses a snap mare takeover on Sonic the hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - snap mare!

[Mephiles the Dark executes a corkscrew legdrop on Sonic the hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Sonic the hedgehog takes a corkscrew legdrop.

[Mephiles the Dark moves back to his feet. Mephiles the Dark stomps Sonic the hedgehog. Sonic the hedgehog climbs to his feet. Sonic the hedgehog goes for a leg lariat but Mephiles the Dark dodges the attack. Sonic the hedgehog moves to the first step of the ladder. Sonic the hedgehog takes another step! Sonic the hedgehog moves up another step. Sonic the hedgehog moves all the way to the top of the ladder. Sonic the hedgehog falls off the ladder. Sonic the hedgehog executes a spinning back suplex on Mephiles the Dark. Sonic the hedgehog climbs to his feet. Now Mephiles the Dark standing. Sonic the hedgehog goes up the ladder. Sonic the hedgehog goes one step closer to the belt. Mephiles the Dark slams Mephiles the Dark down from the ladder. Sonic the hedgehog swings a Steel chair and hits Mephiles the Dark. Mephiles the Dark is bleeding as a result. Sonic the hedgehog drives a forearm into Mephiles the Dark. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - forearm smash!

[Sonic the hedgehog tackles Mephiles the Dark. Sonic the hedgehog gets back to his feet. Mephiles the Dark stands up. Flying kick by Sonic the hedgehog takes Mephiles the Dark down. Mephiles the Dark gets back to his feet. Sonic the hedgehog gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Mephiles the Dark. Sonic the hedgehog stands up. Sonic the hedgehog kicks Mephiles the Dark in the groin. Mephiles the Dark picks Sonic the hedgehog up and side suplexes him to the the ladder. Mephiles the Dark gets up. Mephiles the Dark goes up the ladder. Mephiles the Dark goes one step closer to the belt. Mephiles the Dark moves closer to the top. Mephiles the Dark climbs to the top step. Mephiles the Dark falls to the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is quality sports entertainment!

[Sonic the hedgehog climbs to his feet. Sonic the hedgehog goes to the top and executes a flying hip attack on Mephiles the Dark. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Sonic the hedgehog with a flying hip attack.

[Mephiles the Dark puts Sonic the hedgehog on the top rope and executes a superplex. Now Mephiles the Dark standing. Mephiles the Dark gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Sonic the hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - fireman's carry!

[Mephiles the Dark moves back to his feet. Mephiles the Dark with a headbutt on Sonic the hedgehog. A flying shoulder block send Sonic the hedgehog to the the ladder. Mephiles the Dark climbs to his feet. Sonic the hedgehog climbs to his feet. Sonic the hedgehog grabs Mephiles the Dark's head and arm and delivers a head and arm suplex. Sonic the hedgehog starts to climb the ladder. Sonic the hedgehog and Mephiles the Dark move back to ringside. Sonic the hedgehog bounces Mephiles the Dark off the ropes and hits him with a backdrop. Sonic the hedgehog with a somersault splash on Mephiles the Dark. Sonic the hedgehog chants start. Sonic the hedgehog gets up. Sonic the hedgehog grabs Mephiles the Dark's arm and strkes his chest. Mexican hiptoss executed by Sonic the hedgehog. Sonic the hedgehog and Mephiles the Dark move into the ring taking the ladder. Sonic the hedgehog goes up the ladder. Sonic the hedgehog continues climbing the ladder. Sonic the hedgehog moves closer to the top. Sonic the hedgehog makes it to the top step. Sonic the hedgehog grabs the title! ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - We've got ourselves a winner!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, Sonic the hedgehog!

**Manic the Hedgehog vs. Knuckles the Enchida (Chaos Emerald) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match for the Chaos Emerald title. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 88 pounds, from Angel Island, Knuckles the Enchida! (crowd cheers ***)

[Knuckles the Enchida comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and his opponent, weighing in at 88 pounds, from The alleyways he holds the Chaos Emerald title belt, Manic the Hedgehog! (crowd cheers ***********)

[Manic the Hedgehog walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Knuckles the Enchida places Manic the Hedgehog on the turnbuckle and executes a front-layout suplerplex. Knuckles the Enchida gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Manic the Hedgehog. (ring, ring, ring) Manic the Hedgehog is hooked in a full nelson. Knuckles the Enchida kicks Manic the Hedgehog in the stomach. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Knuckles the Enchida executes a kick.

[Manic the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Flying Tomahawk by Manic the Hedgehog sends Knuckles the Enchida down to the mat. Knuckles the Enchida gets hit with the shooting star press from Manic the Hedgehog. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 Knuckles the Enchida escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - He should have just stayed on the attack.

[Knuckles the Enchida moves back to his feet. Knuckles the Enchida gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Manic the Hedgehog. Knuckles the Enchida chops Manic the Hedgehog. Knuckles the Enchida slaps Manic the Hedgehog. Manic the Hedgehog comes from behind and bulldogs Knuckles the Enchida. Manic the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. A flying shoulder block send Knuckles the Enchida to the mat. Manic the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Manic the Hedgehog grabs Knuckles the Enchida and applies an arm wrench. Knuckles the Enchida gets knocked on the ground and Manic the Hedgehog flips onto him. Manic the Hedgehog stomps Knuckles the Enchida. Knuckles the Enchida gets hit with the shooting star press from Manic the Hedgehog. Referee Princess Elise makes the count. ...1 ...2 Knuckles the Enchida escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Manic the Hedgehog should have known better than to try for a shooting star press at this point in the match.

[Knuckles the Enchida climbs to his feet. Manic the Hedgehog pulls Knuckles the Enchida's hair. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Knuckles the Enchida takes a hair pull.

[Knuckles the Enchida gets elbowed to his midsection by Knuckles the Enchida. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Manic the Hedgehog executes a elbow to midsection.

[Manic the Hedgehog hits Knuckles the Enchida with a heart punch. Manic the Hedgehog gets up off the ground and Knuckles the Enchida hits him with a flying dropkick. Knuckles the Enchida climbs to his feet. Manic the Hedgehog gets up. Knuckles the Enchida hits a koppo kick on Manic the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Manic the Hedgehog takes a koppo kick.

[Manic the Hedgehog stands up. Manic the Hedgehog jabs Knuckles the Enchida. Knuckles the Enchida connects with a flying knee. Manic the Hedgehog goes down. Manic the Hedgehog gets hit with the shooting star press from Knuckles the Enchida. Referee Princess Elise makes the count. ...1 ...2 Manic the Hedgehog kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - He should have just stayed on the attack.

[Manic the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Manic the Hedgehog hits a jumping elbow hrust on Knuckles the Enchida. Knuckles the Enchida stands up. Knuckles the Enchida goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Manic the Hedgehog. Now Knuckles the Enchida standing. Manic the Hedgehog is up again. Knuckles the Enchida get nailed with a double axhandle chop from Manic the Hedgehog. Knuckles the Enchida is up again. Knuckles the Enchida executes the jumping sidekick on Manic the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Knuckles the Enchida executes a jumping sidekick.

[Manic the Hedgehog piledrives Knuckles the Enchida head first into the mat. Knuckles the Enchida gets hit with the shooting star press from Manic the Hedgehog. Referee Princess Elise makes the count. ...1 ...2 Knuckles the Enchida escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Manic the Hedgehog was so close!

[Knuckles the Enchida is up again. Knuckles the Enchida trys for a Japanese armdrag takedown but Manic the Hedgehog avoids it. Knuckles the Enchida sends Manic the Hedgehog to ringside. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) (..2) Knuckles the Enchida with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Manic the Hedgehog. Knuckles the Enchida is back on his feet. Manic the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. (...3) Knuckles the Enchida gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Manic the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Manic the Hedgehog executes a boot choke.

[(...4) Manic the Hedgehog gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Knuckles the Enchida. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - jumping neck snap!

[(...5) They fight into the aisle. Manic the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Enchida move back to ringside. Manic the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Enchida move back into the ring. Manic the Hedgehog hiptosses Knuckles the Enchida. Now Knuckles the Enchida standing. Knuckles the Enchida tackles Manic the Hedgehog. Manic the Hedgehog gets hit with the shooting star press from Knuckles the Enchida. Princess Elise counts. ...1 ...2 Manic the Hedgehog escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - He should have just stayed on the attack.

[Manic the Hedgehog is up again. Manic the Hedgehog gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. Manic the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Manic the Hedgehog hits a flying karate chop right to Knuckles the Enchida's neck. Flying sommersault drop kick by Knuckles the Enchida puts him back in the match. Knuckles the Enchida is up again. Knuckles the Enchida applies an arm wrench to Manic the Hedgehog. Manic the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Knuckles the Enchida hits Manic the Hedgehog with the spinebuster slam. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That spinebuster was very good.

[Manic the Hedgehog gets up. Manic the Hedgehog hits the Scorpion Death Drop on Knuckles the Enchida! Manic the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Manic the Hedgehog dives head first into Knuckles the Enchida. Manic the Hedgehog chants start. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Good falling head butt by Manic the Hedgehog.

[Manic the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The World Wrestling Federation is the number on wrestling program on television.

[Manic the Hedgehog knees Knuckles the Enchida and rolls back to his feet. Manic the Hedgehog jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Knuckles the Enchida. Manic the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Knuckles the Enchida shoulder tackles Manic the Hedgehog. Knuckles the Enchida stands up. Knuckles the Enchida hits Manic the Hedgehog with an elbowdrop. Knuckles the Enchida climbs to his feet. Knuckles the Enchida knees Manic the Hedgehog and rolls back to his feet. Manic the Hedgehog gets hit with the shooting star press from Knuckles the Enchida. The ref starts the count. ...1 Manic the Hedgehog escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - He should have just stayed on the attack.

[Manic the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Manic the Hedgehog gets elbowed to his midsection by Manic the Hedgehog. Knuckles the Enchida drives a forearm into Manic the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - forearm smash!

[Manic the Hedgehog picks Knuckles the Enchida up and side suplexes him to the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Good side suplex by Manic the Hedgehog.

[Manic the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Manic the Hedgehog sends Knuckles the Enchida to ringside. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Manic the Hedgehog cuts Knuckles the Enchida with a blade. Knuckles the Enchida is bleeding as a result. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The floor is covered with blood from that injury.

[(..2) Knuckles the Enchida neck snaps Manic the Hedgehog. (...3) Knuckles the Enchida executes a jawbreakeron Manic the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Knuckles the Enchida with a jawbreaker.

[Manic the Hedgehog takes Knuckles the Enchida down with a knee. Manic the Hedgehog does a cartwheel and kicks Knuckles the Enchida in the face. They head back into the ring. They lockup. Knuckles the Enchida sends Manic the Hedgehog to the corner of the ring. Knuckles the Enchida chants start. Manic the Hedgehog is hit with a backward kick. Knuckles the Enchida uses a legsweep faceslam to bring Manic the Hedgehog down. Manic the Hedgehog gets hit with the shooting star press from Knuckles the Enchida. The ref starts the count. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Knuckles the Enchida has won the match!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, and new Chaos Emerald champion, Knuckles the Enchida!


	28. 25 men week 22

**Scourge and Fiona vs. Silver and Tikal (Non-Title Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match tag match. On there way to the ring at this time, Scourge and Fiona!

[Scourge and Fiona come to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and their opponents, the team of Silver and Tikal.

[Silver and Tikal walk to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this match. Tikal the Enchida walks around the ring. Fiona Fox tests out the ropes. (ring, ring, ring) Tikal the Enchida gouges Fiona Fox's eyes out. Fiona Fox pokes Tikal the Enchida in the eyes. Tikal the Enchida tags Silver the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog rakes the face of Fiona Fox in attempt to make a come back. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Silver the Hedgehog with a face rake.

[Silver the Hedgehog tags in Tikal the Enchida. Tikal the Enchida rakes the face of Fiona Fox in attempt to make a come back. Fiona Fox suplexes Tikal the Enchida. Tikal the Enchida is back on his feet. Fiona Fox applies a boston crab to Tikal the Enchida. Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... Tikal the Enchida trys to escape. ... ... Fiona Fox tightens the hold. Fiona Fox breaks the hold. Tikal the Enchida tags Silver the Hedgehog. Fiona Fox grabs Silver the Hedgehog's head and hites him in the face. Fiona Fox gouges Silver the Hedgehog's eyes out. Fiona Fox bites Silver the Hedgehog's arm out of desparation. Fiona Fox tags in Scourge the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog short clothslines Silver the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog grabs Silver the Hedgehog's head and hites him in the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Scourge the Hedgehog executes a face bite.

[Silver the Hedgehog brings in Tikal the Enchida for Silver and Tikal. Tikal the Enchida pokes Scourge the Hedgehog in the eyes. Tikal the Enchida tags Silver the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog picks up Scourge the Hedgehog and hits him with a Back Suplex. Tikal the Enchida sets Scourge the Hedgehog up DDTs him into the mat. Tikal the Enchida piledrives Scourge the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Scourge the Hedgehog is being double teamed!

[Tikal the Enchida bites Scourge the Hedgehog's arm out of desparation. Tikal the Enchida tagged in by Silver the Hedgehog. Tikal the Enchida grabs Scourge the Hedgehog's head and hites him in the face. Tikal the Enchida pokes Scourge the Hedgehog in the eyes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Scourge the Hedgehog is being double teamed!

[Scourge the Hedgehog executes a huge gutbuster on Tikal the Enchida. Scourge the Hedgehog brings in Fiona Fox for Scourge and Fiona. They lockup. Fiona Fox sends Tikal the Enchida to the corner of the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Come on ref! Do something! Tikal the Enchida is being double teamed!

[Tikal the Enchida punches Fiona Fox repeatedly. Fiona Fox pulls Tikal the Enchida's hair. Tikal the Enchida brings in Silver the Hedgehog for Silver and Tikal. Fiona Fox bites Silver the Hedgehog's arm out of desparation. Silver the Hedgehog tags in Tikal the Enchida. Silver the Hedgehog bounces Fiona Fox off the ropes and faceslams him onto the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fiona Fox is being double teamed!

[Fiona Fox trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Silver the Fox puts Silver the Hedgehog in a reverse chin lock. Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... Silver the Hedgehog trys to escape. ... Silver the Hedgehog trys to escape. ... Fiona Fox breaks the hold. Fiona Fox drags Silver the Hedgehog to the floor. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) (..2) Fiona Fox hits Silver the Hedgehog with an earringer. (...3) Silver the Hedgehog short lariats Fiona Fox. Fiona Fox moves back to his feet. (...4) Fiona Fox pokes Silver the Hedgehog in the eyes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Silver the Hedgehog takes a eye poke.

[(...5) Fiona Fox takes Silver the Hedgehog into the ring. Fiona Fox slaps Silver the Hedgehog. Fiona Fox brings in Scourge the Hedgehog for Scourge and Fiona. Fiona Fox piledrives Tikal the Enchida. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is just awefull! Tikal the Enchida is being double teamed!

[Tikal the Enchida hits Fiona Fox with an earringer. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fiona Fox takes a earringer.

[Tikal the Enchida slaps Fiona Fox. Scourge the Hedgehog brings in Fiona Fox for Scourge and Fiona. Scourge the Hedgehog hits Tikal the Enchida with the double arm DDT into the mat. Scourge the Hedgehog hits a tiger driver on Tikal the Enchida. Fiona Fox grabs Tikal the Enchida's head and hites him in the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Come on ref! Do something! Tikal the Enchida is being double teamed!

[Tikal the Enchida rakes the face of Fiona Fox in attempt to make a come back. Tikal the Enchida gouges Fiona Fox's eyes out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - eye gouge!

[Scourge the Hedgehog tagged in by Fiona Fox. Tikal the Enchida gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Scourge the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog tagged in by Tikal the Enchida. Silver the Hedgehog goes to the top and executes a flying hip attack on Scourge the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog gets knocked on the ground and Silver the Hedgehog flips onto him. Silver the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog tags Fiona Fox. Silver the Hedgehog monkey flips Fiona Fox onto the mat. Silver the Hedgehog stands up. Fiona Fox gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Silver the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fiona Fox takes a diving elbow smash.

[Silver the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Silver the Hedgehog tags in Tikal the Enchida. Silver the Hedgehog measures Fiona Fox up and drops a closed fist. Silver the Hedgehog with a falling splash on Fiona Fox. They lockup. Tikal the Enchida sends Fiona Fox to the corner of the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Come on ref! Do something! Fiona Fox is being double teamed!

[Fiona Fox gets up. Fiona Fox gouges Tikal the Enchida's eyes out. Fiona Fox makes the tag to Scourge the Hedgehog. Tikal the Enchida pulls Scourge the Hedgehog's hair. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Tikal the Enchida executes a hair pull.

[Scourge the Hedgehog throws Tikal the Enchida off the ropes, rolls on the ground, comes back up and delivers a clothesline. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Good rolling clothesline by Scourge the Hedgehog.

[Tikal the Enchida gets hit with the shooting star press from Scourge the Hedgehog. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 ...2 Tikal the Enchida kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - OHHHHHHH So close!

[Tikal the Enchida is back on his feet. Tikal the Enchida trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Scourge the the Hedgehog makes the tag to Fiona Fox. Tikal the Enchida hits Fiona Fox with an earringer. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Tikal the Enchida with a earringer.

[Fiona Fox brings in Scourge the Hedgehog for Scourge and Fiona. Tikal the Enchida pokes Scourge the Hedgehog in the eyes. Scourge the Hedgehog leaps up, swings around Tikal the Enchida and DDT's him onto the mat. Tikal the Enchida pulls Scourge the Hedgehog's hair. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Scourge the Hedgehog takes a hair pull.

[Scourge the Hedgehog tackles Tikal the Enchida. Fiona Fox tagged in by Scourge the Hedgehog. Fiona Fox clotheslines Tikal the Enchida. Scourge the Hedgehog hits Tikal the Enchida with a flying senton. Fiona Fox clotheslines Tikal the Enchida. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is just awefull! Tikal the Enchida is being double teamed!

[Tikal the Enchida punches Fiona Fox repeatedly. Fiona Fox tags in Scourge the Hedgehog. Tikal the Enchida slaps Scourge the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog monkey flips Tikal the Enchida onto the mat. Tikal the Enchida is back on his feet. Tikal the Enchida bites Scourge the Hedgehog's arm out of desparation. Tikal the Enchida tags Silver the Hedgehog. Flying sommersault drop kick by Silver the Hedgehog puts him back in the match. Silver the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog makes the tag to Fiona Fox. Fiona Fox rakes the face of Silver the Hedgehog in attempt to make a come back. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fiona Fox with a face rake.

[Fiona Fox makes the tag to Scourge the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog grabs Silver the Hedgehog by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Silver the Hedgehog brings in Tikal the Enchida for Silver and Tikal. Scourge the Hedgehog with a high crossbody on Tikal the Enchida. Tikal the Enchida tags Silver the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Silver the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog hits Silver the Hedgehog with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Scourge the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog brings in Fiona Fox for Scourge and Fiona. Fiona Fox suplexes Silver the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Silver the Hedgehog is being double teamed!

[Silver the Hedgehog suplexes Fiona Fox. Silver the Hedgehog apllies the camel clutch on Fiona Fox. Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... ... ... Fiona Fox escapes. Silver the Hedgehog and Fiona Fox go to the floor Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Silver the Hedgehog chokes Fiona Fox with a microphone cable. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fiona Fox could use some help about now.

[(..2) Silver the Hedgehog applies an arm wrench to Fiona Fox. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Silver the Hedgehog executes a arm wrench.

[Fiona Fox moves back to his feet. (...3) Fiona Fox gouges Silver the Hedgehog's eyes out. (...4) Fiona Fox slaps Silver the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fiona Fox with a slap.

[(...5) Silver the Hedgehog takes Fiona Fox into the ring. Silver the Hedgehog takes Fiona Fox down with a knee. Silver the Hedgehog makes the tag to Tikal the Enchida. They lockup. Fiona Fox sends Tikal the Enchida to the corner of the ring. Fiona Fox pulls Tikal the Enchida's hair. Fiona Fox trys for a power move but Tikal the Enchida avoids it. Fiona Fox drags Tikal the Enchida to the floor. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Tikal the Enchida is much safer at ringside. Fiona Fox can't get a pin there.

[Princess Elise starts the count (.1) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is quality sports entertainment!

[(..2) Fiona Fox pokes Tikal the Enchida in the eyes. (...3) Fiona Fox grabs Tikal the Enchida's head and hites him in the face. (...4) Fiona Fox rakes the face of Tikal the Enchida in attempt to make a come back. (...5) Fiona Fox and Tikal the Enchida move back into the ring. Fiona Fox hits Tikal the Enchida with an earringer. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fiona Fox executes a earringer.

[Fiona Fox sets Tikal the Enchida up DDTs him into the mat. Fiona Fox sucks chants start in the crowd. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Nice power move by Fiona Fox.

[Fiona Fox drags Tikal the Enchida to the floor. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) (..2) Tikal the Enchida gouges Fiona Fox's eyes out. (...3) Fiona Fox bites Tikal the Enchida's arm out of desparation. (...4) Fiona Fox rakes the face of Tikal the Enchida in attempt to make a come back. (...5) They fight into the aisle. Tikal the Enchida and Fiona Fox move back to ringside. They head back into the ring. Tikal the Enchida grabs Fiona Fox's head and hites him in the face. Fiona Fox grabs Tikal the Enchida's head and hites him in the face. Fiona Fox brings in Scourge the Hedgehog for Scourge and Fiona. Scourge the Hedgehog jabs Tikal the Enchida. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Come on ref! Do something! Tikal the Enchida is being double teamed!

[Tikal the Enchida trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Scourge the the Enchida goes for a figure four. Princess Elise asks Scourge the Hedgehog if he quits. ... Scourge the Hedgehog is fighting the hold. ... ... Scourge the Hedgehog trys to escape. ... Scourge the Hedgehog escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - OHHHHHHH So close!

[Tikal the Enchida tags Silver the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog pokes Silver the Hedgehog in the eyes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Silver the Hedgehog takes a eye poke.

[Silver the Hedgehog tags Tikal the Enchida. Scourge the Hedgehog picks up Tikal the Enchida and hits him with the Death Valley Driver. Fiona Fox punches Tikal the Enchida repeatedly. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The WWF is the only place for entertainment like this!

[Silver the Hedgehog tagged in by Tikal the Enchida. Silver the Hedgehog gets hit with a dragon scerw from Scourge the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Silver the Hedgehog tags in Tikal the Enchida. Tikal the Enchida sets Scourge the Hedgehog up DDTs him into the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Scourge the Hedgehog is being double teamed!

[Tikal the Enchida gets up. Tikal the Enchida trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Scourge the the Enchida drags Scourge the Hedgehog to the floor. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Tikal the Enchida throws a chair at Scourge the Hedgehog. (..2) Tikal the Enchida rakes the face of Scourge the Hedgehog in attempt to make a come back. (...3) Tikal the Enchida hits Scourge the Hedgehog with an earringer. (...4) Scourge the Hedgehog hits Tikal the Enchida with the back of his elbow. (...5) Tikal the Enchida takes Scourge the Hedgehog into the ring. Tikal the Enchida gouges Scourge the Hedgehog's eyes out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Scourge the Hedgehog takes a eye gouge.

[Tikal the Enchida rakes the face of Scourge the Hedgehog in attempt to make a come back. Scourge the Hedgehog tags in Fiona Fox. Tikal the Enchida bites Fiona Fox's arm out of desparation. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - arm bite!

[Fiona Fox tags in Scourge the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog bites Tikal the Enchida's arm out of desparation. Scourge the Hedgehog hits Tikal the Enchida with a headbutt to the mid-section. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Tikal the Enchida is being double teamed!

[Scourge the Hedgehog neck snaps Tikal the Enchida. Tikal the Enchida brings in Silver the Hedgehog for Silver and Tikal. Silver the Hedgehog sets Scourge the Hedgehog up DDTs him into the mat. Tikal the Enchida grabs Scourge the Hedgehog's head and hites him in the face. Silver the Hedgehog clotheslines Scourge the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Scourge the Hedgehog is being double teamed!

[Silver the Hedgehog stands up. Flying kick by Silver the Hedgehog takes Scourge the Hedgehog down. Scourge the Hedgehog gets hit with the shooting star press from Silver the Hedgehog. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 Scourge the Hedgehog kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Silver the Hedgehog should have known better than to try for a shooting star press at this point in the match.

[Scourge the Hedgehog stands up. Fiona Fox tagged in by Scourge the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog pump handle slams Fiona Fox to the mat. Silver the Hedgehog sends Fiona Fox to ringside. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - My God! Fiona Fox could be killed! They've moved to ringside, there's weapons there!

[Princess Elise starts the count (.1) (..2) Fiona Fox pokes Silver the Hedgehog in the eyes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Silver the Hedgehog takes a eye poke.

[(...3) Silver the Hedgehog tackles Fiona Fox. (...4) Silver the Hedgehog rolls onto Fiona Fox connecting with a knee. (...5) They fight into the aisle. Silver the Hedgehog and Fiona Fox move back to ringside. Silver the Hedgehog and Fiona Fox move back into the ring. Silver the Hedgehog puts Fiona Fox in an arm grapevine submission. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Silver the Hedgehog with a arm grapevine.

[Silver the Hedgehog tags in Tikal the Enchida. Silver the Hedgehog picks up Fiona Fox and executes the cradle DDT. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fiona Fox is being double teamed!

[Fiona Fox trys for a power move but is not strong enough to lift Silver the Fox sends Silver the Hedgehog to ringside. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Fiona Fox swings a Steel chair and hits Silver the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog is bleeding as a result. (..2) Fiona Fox pulls Silver the Hedgehog's hair. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Silver the Hedgehog takes a hair pull.

[(...3) Fiona Fox slaps Silver the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fiona Fox with a slap.

[(...4) Fiona Fox bites Silver the Hedgehog's arm out of desparation. (...5) They head back into the ring. Fiona Fox hits Silver the Hedgehog with an earringer. Fiona Fox tags Scourge the Hedgehog. Fiona Fox gouges Tikal the Enchida's eyes out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Come on ref! Do something! Tikal the Enchida is being double teamed!

[Fiona Fox hits Tikal the Enchida with an earringer. Tikal the Enchida makes the tag to Silver the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog double underhook faceslams Silver the Hedgehog hard to the Silver the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Fiona Fox tagged in by Scourge the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog executes a neck-breaker on Silver the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Come on ref! Do something! Silver the Hedgehog is being double teamed!

[Scourge the Hedgehog hits the fallaway slam on Silver the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog bounces Silver the Hedgehog off the ropes and hits him with a backdrop. Silver the Hedgehog is up again. Scourge the Hedgehog and Silver the Hedgehog go to the floor Princess Elise starts the count (.1) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The floor is covered with blood from that injury.

[Scourge the Hedgehog hits Silver the Hedgehog with a running powerbomb on to the floor. Scourge the Hedgehog takes Silver the Hedgehog into the ring. Silver the Hedgehog brings in Tikal the Enchida for Silver and Tikal. Fiona Fox pulls Tikal the Enchida's hair. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fiona Fox executes a hair pull.

[Tikal the Enchida pulls Fiona Fox's hair. Tikal the Enchida pokes Fiona Fox in the eyes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Tikal the Enchida executes a eye poke.

[Fiona Fox grabs Tikal the Enchida's head and hites him in the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fiona Fox executes a face bite.

[Tikal the Enchida slaps Fiona Fox. Silver the Hedgehog tagged in by Tikal the Enchida. Silver the Hedgehog leg lariats Fiona Fox, sending him to the mat. Silver the Hedgehog and Fiona Fox go to the floor Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Silver the Hedgehog chokes Fiona Fox with a microphone cable. Silver the Hedgehog piledrives Fiona Fox into the floor. Silver the Hedgehog chants start. Fiona Fox is up again. They fight into the aisle. (..2) Fiona Fox gets bounced off of the ropes and hit with a backdrop diver by Silver the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog gets up. (...3) (...4) Fiona Fox slaps Silver the Hedgehog. (...5) Fiona Fox and Silver the Hedgehog move back to ringside. Fiona Fox takes Silver the Hedgehog into the ring. Fiona Fox gouges Silver the Hedgehog's eyes out. Fiona Fox pokes Silver the Hedgehog in the eyes. Silver the Hedgehog makes the tag to Tikal the Enchida. Fiona Fox bites Tikal the Enchida's arm out of desparation. Scourge the Hedgehog tagged in by Fiona Fox. Tikal the Enchida pokes Scourge the Hedgehog in the eyes. Tikal the Enchida makes the tag to Silver the Hedgehog. Flying lariat by Silver the Hedgehog takes Scourge the Hedgehog down. Silver the Hedgehog hits Scourge the Hedgehog with a slingshot bodyblock. Tikal the Enchida sets Scourge the Hedgehog up DDTs him into the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Scourge the Hedgehog is being double teamed!

[Tikal the Enchida bites Scourge the Hedgehog's arm out of desparation. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Tikal the Enchida executes a arm bite.

[Tikal the Enchida tagged in by Silver the Hedgehog. Tikal the Enchida gouges Scourge the Hedgehog's eyes out. Silver the Hedgehog tagged in by Tikal the Enchida. Scourge the Hedgehog spins aroround Silver the Hedgehog's back and DDT's him into the mat. Scourge the Hedgehog makes the tag to Fiona Fox. Fiona Fox punches Silver the Hedgehog repeatedly. Scourge the Hedgehog applies an arm wrench to Silver the Hedgehog. They lockup. Fiona Fox sends Silver the Hedgehog to the corner of the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is just awefull! Silver the Hedgehog is being double teamed!

[They lockup. Silver the Hedgehog sends Fiona Fox to the corner of the ring. Fiona Fox brings in Scourge the Hedgehog for Scourge and Fiona. Silver the Hedgehog executes a neck scissors on Scourge the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog stands up. Silver the Hedgehog locks Scourge the Hedgehog in the odd octopus hold. Princess Elise asks Scourge the Hedgehog if he quits. ... ... (AHHHH!) Silver the Hedgehog breaks the hold. Silver the Hedgehog and Scourge the Hedgehog go to the floor ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Scourge the Hedgehog is much safer at ringside. Silver the Hedgehog can't get a pin there.

[Princess Elise starts the count (.1) (..2) Silver the Hedgehog executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Scourge the Hedgehog. (...3) Silver the Hedgehog jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Scourge the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. (...4) Scourge the Hedgehog executes the jumping sidekick on Silver the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog stands up. (...5) They head back into the ring. Silver the Hedgehog neck snaps Scourge the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog makes the tag to Tikal the Enchida. Scourge the Hedgehog legsweeps Tikal the Enchida. Tikal the Enchida gets hit with the shooting star press from Scourge the Hedgehog. Referee Princess Elise makes the count. ...1 ...2 Tikal the Enchida kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Not even close!

[Tikal the Enchida gets back to his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog goes for a inveted power bomb but Tikal the Enchida dodges the attack. Scourge the Hedgehog drags Tikal the Enchida to the floor. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Weapons are everywhere all over ringside.

[Princess Elise starts the count (.1) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is how wrestling should be!

[Scourge the Hedgehog vertical suplexes Tikal the Enchida to the floor. Scourge the Hedgehog gets up. (..2) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Tikal the Enchida could use some help about now.

[Tikal the Enchida is up again. (...3) Tikal the Enchida hits Scourge the Hedgehog with an earringer. Tikal the Enchida gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. Scourge the Hedgehog hits a frog splash on Tikal the Enchida. Scourge the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Tikal the Enchida climbs to his feet. They head back into the ring. Tikal the Enchida slaps Scourge the Hedgehog. Tikal the Enchida chants start. Tikal the Enchida trys for a power move but is unable to lift Scourge the the Enchida gorrilla presses Scourge the Hedgehog. Tikal the Enchida goes for a pin. The ref starts the count. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winners of this match, Silver and Tikal!

**Knuckles the Enchida vs. Eilas Acorn (Non-Title Match) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 88 pounds, from Angel Island he holds the Chaos Emerald title belt, Knuckles the Enchida! (crowd cheers *******)

[Knuckles the Enchida comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and his opponent, weighing in at 80 pounds, from House of Acorn, Eilas Acorn! (crowd cheers ***)

[Eilas Acorn walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Knuckles the Enchida executes a pumphandle suplex on Eilas Acorn. Eilas Acorn places Knuckles the Enchida on the turnbuckle and executes a front-layout suplerplex. (the bell rings) Knuckles the Enchida with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Eilas Acorn. Knuckles the Enchida stands up. Eilas Acorn moves back to his feet. Eilas Acorn hits a jumping elbow hrust on Knuckles the Enchida. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Knuckles the Enchida takes a jumping elbow thrust.

[Knuckles the Enchida gets back to his feet. Eilas Acorn applies the clawhold on Knuckles the Enchida. Eilas Acorn grabs Knuckles the Enchida's leg and takes him down. Eilas Acorn goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Knuckles the Enchida. Eilas Acorn gets back to his feet. Eilas Acorn puts Knuckles the Enchida in an arm grapevine submission. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Eilas Acorn executes a arm grapevine.

[Knuckles the Enchida trys for a jumping DDT but Eilas Acorn avoids it. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is quality sports entertainment!

[Eilas Acorn uses a belly-to-belly suplex. Knuckles the Enchida is down. Knuckles the Enchida gets back to his feet. Eilas Acorn and Knuckles the Enchida go to the floor Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Eilas Acorn swings a Steel chair and hits Knuckles the Enchida. Knuckles the Enchida is bleeding as a result. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The WWF is the only place for entertainment like this!

[(..2) Knuckles the Enchida gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Eilas Acorn. (...3) Eilas Acorn throws Knuckles the Enchida off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. (...4) Eilas Acorn stomps Knuckles the Enchida's head. Knuckles the Enchida is up again. (...5) Eilas Acorn and Knuckles the Enchida move back into the ring. Eilas Acorn neck snaps Knuckles the Enchida. Eilas Acorn hits Knuckles the Enchida with the back of his elbow. Knuckles the Enchida double underhook faceslams Eilas Acorn hard to the Eilas Acorn. Eilas Acorn gets hit with the shooting star press from Knuckles the Enchida. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 ...2 Eilas Acorn kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Knuckles the Enchida should have known he wouldn't win the match with that.

[Eilas Acorn rakes the face of Knuckles the Enchida in attempt to make a come back. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Knuckles the Enchida takes a face rake.

[Knuckles the Enchida gets sidewalk slammed by Eilas Acorn. Knuckles the Enchida gets locked into the headscissors submission by Eilas Acorn. Referee Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... Knuckles the Enchida trys to escape. ... Knuckles the Enchida is fighting the hold. ... Knuckles the Enchida trys to escape. Eilas Acorn breaks the hold. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - My God! What a match!

[Now Knuckles the Enchida standing. Knuckles the Enchida hits a jumping elbow hrust on Eilas Acorn. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Knuckles the Enchida with a jumping elbow thrust.

[Eilas Acorn double underhook faceslams Knuckles the Enchida hard to the Knuckles the Enchida. Knuckles the Enchida slaps Eilas Acorn in the face. Knuckles the Enchida executes a jawbreakeron Eilas Acorn. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - jawbreaker!

[Eilas Acorn gets knocked on the ground and Knuckles the Enchida flips onto him. Knuckles the Enchida moves back to his feet. Eilas Acorn lifts Knuckles the Enchida into the air and delivers a spine buster. Knuckles the Enchida gets hit with the shooting star press from Eilas Acorn. Referee Princess Elise makes the count. ...1 ...2 Knuckles the Enchida escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Eilas Acorn almost won the match!

[Knuckles the Enchida gets up. Knuckles the Enchida gets taken down with an armdrag takedown. Eilas Acorn hits Knuckles the Enchida with an elbowdrop. Eilas Acorn is up again. Knuckles the Enchida gets hit with the shooting star press from Eilas Acorn. Referee Princess Elise makes the count. ...1 ...2 Knuckles the Enchida escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Eilas Acorn should have known better than to try for a shooting star press at this point in the match.

[Knuckles the Enchida climbs to his feet. Knuckles the Enchida executes a huge gutbuster on Eilas Acorn. Eilas Acorn stands up. Flying Tomahawk by Eilas Acorn sends Knuckles the Enchida down to the mat. Knuckles the Enchida gets hit with the shooting star press from Eilas Acorn. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 ...2 Knuckles the Enchida escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Not even close!

[Now Knuckles the Enchida standing. Eilas Acorn hits Knuckles the Enchida with a Baba chop. Knuckles the Enchida goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Eilas Acorn. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - flying double foot stomp!

[Knuckles the Enchida climbs to his feet. Eilas Acorn gets back to his feet. Eilas Acorn goes for a standing piledriver but Knuckles the Enchida dodges the attack. Eilas Acorn goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Knuckles the Enchida. Eilas Acorn is back on his feet. Eilas Acorn executes a corkscrew legdrop on Knuckles the Enchida. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Knuckles the Enchida takes a corkscrew legdrop.

[Eilas Acorn is back on his feet. Knuckles the Enchida gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Eilas Acorn. Eilas Acorn gets back to his feet. Knuckles the Enchida gets back to his feet. Eilas Acorn bites Knuckles the Enchida's arm out of desparation. Eilas Acorn comes from behind and bulldogs Knuckles the Enchida. Knuckles the Enchida moves back to his feet. Knuckles the Enchida gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Eilas Acorn takes Knuckles the Enchida down with a knee. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Eilas Acorn with a knee.

[Knuckles the Enchida is up again. Knuckles the Enchida gets elbowed to his midsection by Knuckles the Enchida. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - elbow to midsection!

[Knuckles the Enchida executes an airplane spin on Eilas Acorn. Knuckles the Enchida is back on his feet. Eilas Acorn gets hit with the shooting star press from Knuckles the Enchida. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 ...2 Eilas Acorn kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - OHHHHHHH So close!

[]

**Chris Thorndyke** - I wish every match could be like this!

[Knuckles the Enchida kicks Eilas Acorn in the stomach. Eilas Acorn gets hit with the shooting star press from Knuckles the Enchida. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 Eilas Acorn kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Knuckles the Enchida should have known better than to try for a shooting star press at this point in the match.

[Now Eilas Acorn standing. Knuckles the Enchida gets tiger suplexed by Eilas Acorn. Eilas Acorn is up again. Knuckles the Enchida moves back to his feet. Flying sommersault drop kick by Knuckles the Enchida puts him back in the match. Knuckles the Enchida climbs to his feet. Eilas Acorn stands up. Knuckles the Enchida climbs to the top and hits Eilas Acorn with a flying clothesline. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - flying clothesline!

[Knuckles the Enchida is up again. Knuckles the Enchida drags Eilas Acorn to the floor. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is how wrestling should be!

[(..2) Knuckles the Enchida goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Eilas Acorn. Eilas Acorn gets back to his feet. (...3) Knuckles the Enchida discus punches Eilas Acorn. Knuckles the Enchida picks up Eilas Acorn and drops him neck first on the ropes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That hotshot was very good.

[(...4) Knuckles the Enchida cuts Eilas Acorn with a blade. Eilas Acorn is bleeding as a result. Eilas Acorn moves back to his feet. (...5) They fight into the aisle. Eilas Acorn and Knuckles the Enchida move back to ringside. Eilas Acorn takes Knuckles the Enchida into the ring. Knuckles the Enchida catches Eilas Acorn leg, but Eilas Acorn reverses it with an enzuigiri to Knuckles the Enchida's head. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Knuckles the Enchida takes a enzuigiri.

[Knuckles the Enchida is back on his feet. A flying shoulder block send Knuckles the Enchida to the mat. Eilas Acorn executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Knuckles the Enchida. Eilas Acorn stands up. Knuckles the Enchida is back on his feet. Eilas Acorn with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Knuckles the Enchida. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Knuckles the Enchida takes a flying spinning leg lariat.

[Eilas Acorn is back on his feet. Eilas Acorn rolls onto Knuckles the Enchida connecting with a knee. Knuckles the Enchida pins Eilas Acorn against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Knuckles the Enchida hits Eilas Acorn with a slingshot bodyblock. Knuckles the Enchida leg drops Eilas Acorn. Eilas Acorn gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Knuckles the Enchida. Knuckles the Enchida is back on his feet. Eilas Acorn is back on his feet. Knuckles the Enchida Choke Slams Eilas Acorn. Eilas Acorn looks to be out cold! Knuckles the Enchida hurricanranas Eilas Acorn and goes for the pin. Princess Elise counts. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - We've got ourselves a winner!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, Knuckles the Enchida!

**25 Man Battle Royal (Over The Top Battle Royal) (Non-Title Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - The following is a 25 man Over The Top Battle Royal battle royal.

[All 25 men are at the ring. (ring, ring, ring) Mephiles the Dark hits a koppo kick on Ray the Flying squirrel. Ray the Flying squirrel is up again. Ray the Flying squirrel executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Mephiles the Dark. Ray the Flying squirrel jumps and elbow smashes the lying Mephiles the Dark. Ray the Flying squirrel gets up. Mephiles the Dark tackles Ray the Flying squirrel to the mat. Mephiles the Dark stands up. Mephiles the Dark puts Ray the Flying squirrel in an arm grapevine submission. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - arm grapevine!

[Ray the Flying squirrel is up again. After getadvantage m-wnum = 25 A flying hip attack by Ray the Flying squirrel takes Mephiles the Dark down. Now Ray the Flying squirrel standing. Ray the Flying squirrel hits a huge flying legdrop onto the lying Mephiles the Dark. Ray the Flying squirrel climbs to his feet. Ray the Flying squirrel leaps from the top rope, spinning 450 degrees, and nails Mephiles the Dark with a headbutt. Ray the Flying squirrel chants start. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Nice flying somersault headbutt by Ray the Flying squirrel.

[Ray the Flying squirrel gets up. Ray the Flying squirrel hits Mephiles the Dark with a moonsault after springboarding off of the second rope. Mephiles the Dark is up again. Ray the Flying squirrel kicks Mephiles the Dark's head out of desperation because Mephiles the Dark blocked Ray the Flying squirrel's first kick. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ray the Flying squirrel executes a enzuigiri.

[Ray the Flying squirrel is up again. Mephiles the Dark stands up. Mephiles the Dark delivers a kick to the head of Ray the Flying squirrel. Ray the Flying squirrel gets up. A side kick by Ray the Flying squirrel turns the match around by knocking Mephiles the Dark to the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ray the Flying squirrel with a flying side kick.

[Ray the Flying squirrel climbs to his feet. Mephiles the Dark stands up. Mephiles the Dark hiptosses Ray the Flying squirrel. Mephiles the Dark pokes Ray the Flying squirrel in the eyes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Mephiles the Dark executes a eye poke.

[Mephiles the Dark chops Ray the Flying squirrel. Ray the Flying squirrel hits Mephiles the Dark with the Asia moonsault bodyblock. Ray the Flying squirrel gets back to his feet. Out of desperation, Ray the Flying squirrel dives from the second turnbuckle, shoulder blocking Mephiles the Dark. Ray the Flying squirrel moves back to his feet. Mephiles the Dark moves back to his feet. Mephiles the Dark does a cartwheel and kicks Ray the Flying squirrel in the face. Mephiles the Dark stomps Ray the Flying squirrel's head. Mephiles the Dark throws Ray the Flying squirrel off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. Ray the Flying squirrel gets up. Mephiles the Dark executes a jawbreakeron Ray the Flying squirrel. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ray the Flying squirrel takes a jawbreaker.

[Mephiles the Dark climbs to his feet. Mephiles the Dark executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Ray the Flying squirrel. Mephiles the Dark hits Ray the Flying squirrel with an elbowdrop. Mephiles the Dark gets up. Mephiles the Dark jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Ray the Flying squirrel. Mephiles the Dark is up again. Mephiles the Dark delivers a low blow to Ray the Flying squirrel. Flying lariat by Ray the Flying squirrel takes Mephiles the Dark down. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ray the Flying squirrel with a flying lariat.

[Ray the Flying squirrel climbs to his feet. Now Mephiles the Dark standing. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - My God! What a match!

[Duck "Bill" Platypus trys for a choke but Ash the Mongoose avoids it. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - I wish every match could be like this! After fight

[Big the Cat punches Bark the Polar Bear repeatedly. Big the Cat clotheslines Bark the Polar Bear. Big the Cat trys for a chokelift but is unable to lift Bark the Polar the Cat trys for a chokelift but is unable to lift Bark the Polar the Cat tosses Bark the Polar Bear to ringside. Bark the Polar Bear was elimintated by Big the Cat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bark the Polar Bear has been eliminated!

[Mighty the Armadillo dropkicks Storm the Albatross to the face. Mighty the Armadillo climbs to his feet. Storm the Albatross climbs to his feet. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is how wrestling should be!

[Storm the Albatross gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - elbowsmash!

[Mighty the Armadillo kicks Storm the Albatross in the groin. Mighty the Armadillo catches Storm the Albatross leg, but Storm the Albatross reverses it with an enzuigiri to Mighty the Armadillo's head. Mighty the Armadillo gets back to his feet. Storm the Albatross discus punches Mighty the Armadillo. Mighty the Armadillo stands up. Storm the Albatross with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Mighty the Armadillo. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Storm the Albatross executes a flying spinning leg lariat.

[Storm the Albatross gets back to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo is back on his feet. Mighty the Armadillo with a headscissors takeover on Storm the Albatross. Duck "Bill" Platypus climbs to the second turnbuckle and moonsaults onto Ash the Mongoose. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets back to his feet. Now Ash the Mongoose standing. Duck "Bill" Platypus trys for a flying clothesline but Ash the Mongoose avoids it. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ash the Mongoose could use some help about now.

[Duck "Bill" Platypus tackles Ash the Mongoose. Ash the Mongoose is up again. Ash the Mongoose hits a kneeling headbutt to Duck "Bill" Platypus's groin. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ash the Mongoose with a kneeling headbutt.

[Ash the Mongoose measures Duck "Bill" Platypus up and drops a closed fist. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Duck "Bill" Platypus takes a fist drop.

[Ash the Mongoose is back on his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus is back on his feet. Ash the Mongoose goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Duck "Bill" Platypus. Ash the Mongoose stands up. Ash the Mongoose executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Duck "Bill" Platypus. Now Ash the Mongoose standing. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets up. After fight Big the Cat clotheslines Ray the Flying squirrel. Big the Cat trys for a chokelift but is unable to lift Ray the Flying the Cat punches Ray the Flying squirrel repeatedly. Big the Cat trys for a chokelift but is unable to lift Ray the Flying the Cat tosses Ray the Flying squirrel to ringside. Ray the Flying squirrel was elimintated by Big the Cat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That will do it for Ray the Flying squirrel. He's been eliminated! After fight

[Mighty the Armadillo gouges Big the Cat's eyes out. Mighty the Armadillo trys for a body slam but is unable to lift Big the the Armadillo trys for a Aztecan suplex but is unable to lift Big the the Armadillo trys for a front-layout suplex but is unable to lift Big the the Armadillo throws Big the Cat over the ropes. Big the Cat was elimintated by Mighty the Armadillo. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That will do it for Big the Cat. He's been eliminated!

[Harry Opsio sets Mighty the Armadillo up DDTs him into the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Harry Opsio's momma would be proud!

[Harry Opsio with a falling splash on Mighty the Armadillo. Harry Opsio chants start. Harry Opsio moves back to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Harry Opsio. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Mighty the Armadillo takes a diving elbow smash.

[Harry Opsio stands up. Mighty the Armadillo gets knocked on the ground and Harry Opsio flips onto him. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - flip!

[Harry Opsio gets back to his feet. Harry Opsio rolls onto Mighty the Armadillo connecting with a knee. Mighty the Armadillo is up again. Mighty the Armadillo hits a power slam on Harry Opsio. Mighty the Armadillo moves back to his feet. Harry Opsio gets up. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - My God! What a match!

[Mighty the Armadillo hits a kneeling headbutt to Harry Opsio's groin. Mighty the Armadillo measures Harry Opsio up and drops a closed fist. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Harry Opsio takes a fist drop.

[Mighty the Armadillo stands up. Mighty the Armadillo gets tiger suplexed by Harry Opsio. Harry Opsio gets back to his feet. Harry Opsio goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Mighty the Armadillo. Now Harry Opsio standing. Mighty the Armadillo is back on his feet. Mighty the Armadillo gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Mighty the Armadillo hits Harry Opsio with a slingshot bodyblock. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Mighty the Armadillo's momma would be proud!

[Mighty the Armadillo stomps Harry Opsio's head. Harry Opsio superkicks Mighty the Armadillo. Harry Opsio executes a corkscrew legdrop on Mighty the Armadillo. Harry Opsio kicks Mighty the Armadillo on the mat. Mighty the Armadillo gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Harry Opsio. Now Mighty the Armadillo standing. Mighty the Armadillo trys for a crotch slam but Harry Opsio avoids it. Harry Opsio gets hit with a back heel kick. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Harry Opsio takes a back heel kick.

[Mighty the Armadillo knees Harry Opsio and rolls back to his feet. Harry Opsio rakes his fingers across Mighty the Armadillo's back. Mighty the Armadillo rakes his fingers across Harry Opsio's back. Flying Tomahawk by Harry Opsio sends Mighty the Armadillo down to the mat. Mighty the Armadillo is up again. Mighty the Armadillo kicks Harry Opsio in the gut, takes a few steps back, and scissor kicks him to the mat. Harry Opsio climbs to his feet. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - My God! What a match!

[Mighty the Armadillo goes to the top and executes a flying hip attack on Harry Opsio. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - flying hip attack!

[Mighty the Armadillo is up again. Harry Opsio climbs to his feet. Harry Opsio does a cartwheel and kicks Mighty the Armadillo in the face. Harry Opsio jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Mighty the Armadillo. Harry Opsio gets back to his feet. Harry Opsio hits Mighty the Armadillo with an elbowdrop. Harry Opsio gets back to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo climbs to his feet. Harry Opsio discus punches Mighty the Armadillo. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Mighty the Armadillo takes a discus punch.

[Harry Opsio executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Mighty the Armadillo. Harry Opsio climbs to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo gets knocked on the ground and Harry Opsio flips onto him. Harry Opsio is up again. Mighty the Armadillo is back on his feet. Mighty the Armadillo puts Harry Opsio in the double underhook position and gives him a doubl underhook backbreaker. Mighty the Armadillo chants start. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The World Wrestling Federation is the number on wrestling program on television.

[Mighty the Armadillo executes a corkscrew legdrop on Harry Opsio. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Harry Opsio takes a corkscrew legdrop.

[Mighty the Armadillo moves back to his feet. Harry Opsio with an illegal chokehold on Mighty the Armadillo. Harry Opsio goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Mighty the Armadillo. Harry Opsio puts Mighty the Armadillo in an arm grapevine submission. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Harry Opsio executes a arm grapevine.

[Mighty the Armadillo moves back to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus hits a running forearm smash on Charmy Bee's face. Now Charmy Bee standing. Duck "Bill" Platypus puts Charmy Bee on the turnbuckle and executes a belly-to-belly superplex. Duck "Bill" Platypus stands up. Mighty the Armadillo goes for a flying headbutt but Shadow the Hedgehog dodges the attack. Shadow the Hedgehog gets knocked on the ground and Mighty the Armadillo flips onto him. Mighty the Armadillo gets back to his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Mighty the Armadillo. Mighty the Armadillo climbs to his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog stands up. Shadow the Hedgehog bites Mighty the Armadillo's arm out of desparation. Mighty the Armadillo uses a lariat on Shadow the Hedgehog. Mighty the Armadillo gets hit with a dragon scerw from Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow the Hedgehog gets up. Mighty the Armadillo gets up. Nack the Weasel grabs Mighty the Armadillo by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Mighty the Armadillo slaps the face of Nack the Weasel. Mighty the Armadillo is back on his feet. Nack the Weasel gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Mighty the Armadillo. Nack the Weasel catches Mighty the Armadillo leg, but Mighty the Armadillo reverses it with an enzuigiri to Nack the Weasel's head. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Mighty the Armadillo with a enzuigiri.

[Mighty the Armadillo jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Nack the Weasel. Mighty the Armadillo stands up. Mighty the Armadillo stomps Nack the Weasel. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Nack the Weasel takes a stomp.

[Mighty the Armadillo is bounced off the ropes and hit with the rocker dropper. After fight Nack the Weasel gives Mighty the Armadillo a crotch chop. Nack the Weasel puts Mighty the Armadillo in an arm grapevine submission. Nack the Weasel jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Mighty the Armadillo. Nack the Weasel sucks chants start in the crowd. Nack the Weasel gets back to his feet. Nack the Weasel trys for a Death Valley Driver but is unable to lift Mighty the the Weasel tosses Mighty the Armadillo to ringside. Mighty the Armadillo was elimintated by Nack the Weasel. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Mighty the Armadillo is out of here!

[Vector The Crocodile goes for a power move but Manic the Hedgehog dodges the attack. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Vector The Crocodile's momma would be proud! After fight

[Blade the Hedgehog knifehand chops Antoine D Coolette. Blade the Hedgehog chants start. Blade the Hedgehog puts Antoine D Coolette on the turnbuckle and executes a belly-to-belly superplex. Blade the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Blade the Hedgehog goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Antoine D Coolette. Now Blade the Hedgehog standing. Antoine D Coolette is back on his feet. Blade the Hedgehog hits him with a back fist. Blade the Hedgehog throws Antoine D Coolette to the floor. Antoine D Coolette was elimintated by Blade the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Antoine D Coolette has been eliminated!

[Storm the Albatross piledrives Sonic the hedgehog. Storm the Albatross sucks chants start in the crowd. Now Sonic the hedgehog standing. Blade the Hedgehog powerbombs Duck "Bill" Platypus. Now Duck "Bill" Platypus standing. Blade the Hedgehog rakes the face of Duck "Bill" Platypus in attempt to make a come back. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - face rake!

[Blade the Hedgehog pins Duck "Bill" Platypus against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - forearm choke!

[Duck "Bill" Platypus gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Blade the Hedgehog. Blade the Hedgehog puts Duck "Bill" Platypus in an arm grapevine submission. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Blade the Hedgehog executes a arm grapevine.

[Blade the Hedgehog executes a corkscrew legdrop on Duck "Bill" Platypus. Now Blade the Hedgehog standing. Now Duck "Bill" Platypus standing. Azure Wolfson climbs to his feet. Azure Wolfson kicks Jet the Hawk in the head. Jet the Hawk goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Azure Wolfson. Jet the Hawk hits Azure Wolfson with an elbowdrop. Azure Wolfson pins Jet the Hawk against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Azure Wolfson gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Azure Wolfson gives Jet the Hawk a reverse neckbreaker. Azure Wolfson gets up. Jet the Hawk climbs to his feet. A side kick by Jet the Hawk turns the match around by knocking Azure Wolfson to the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Azure Wolfson takes a flying side kick.

[Jet the Hawk moves back to his feet. Azure Wolfson gets back to his feet. Azure Wolfson throws Jet the Hawk off the ropes, rolls on the ground, comes back up and delivers a clothesline. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is how wrestling should be!

[Azure Wolfson puts Jet the Hawk in an arm grapevine submission. Jet the Hawk moves back to his feet. Azure Wolfson monkey flips Jet the Hawk onto the mat. Azure Wolfson moves back to his feet. Azure Wolfson goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Jet the Hawk. Azure Wolfson moves back to his feet. Jet the Hawk climbs to his feet. Jet the Hawk goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Azure Wolfson. Jet the Hawk hits Azure Wolfson with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Jet the Hawk is back on his feet. Azure Wolfson does a cartwheel and kicks Jet the Hawk in the face. Jet the Hawk gets knocked on the ground and Azure Wolfson flips onto him. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Azure Wolfson with a flip.

[Jet the Hawk gets tiger suplexed by Azure Wolfson. Now Jet the Hawk standing. Jet the Hawk gets taken down with an armdrag takedown. Azure Wolfson rolls onto Jet the Hawk connecting with a knee. Azure Wolfson grabs Jet the Hawk and applies an arm wrench. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Azure Wolfson with a arm wrench.

[Jet the Hawk gets up. Azure Wolfson takes Jet the Hawk down with a knee. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk takes a knee.

[Jet the Hawk trys for a twisting moonsault but Azure Wolfson avoids it. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - What an outstanding match!

[Jet the Hawk jumps onto Azure Wolfson's shoulders, twists, and DDT's him onto the mat ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Good standing tornado DDT by Jet the Hawk.

[Azure Wolfson climbs to his feet. Jet the Hawk gets set on top the turnbuckle then Jet the Hawk hits Azure Wolfson with a splash. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - If Jet the Hawk keeps using moves like that splash he could win the match!

[Jet the Hawk with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Azure Wolfson. Azure Wolfson is up again. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - What an outstanding match!

[Azure Wolfson gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk executes a elbowsmash.

[Azure Wolfson hits Jet the Hawk with a Baba chop. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Azure Wolfson with a Baba Chop.

[Azure Wolfson executes the jumping sidekick on Jet the Hawk. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Azure Wolfson executes a jumping sidekick.

[Jet the Hawk is up again. Azure Wolfson bends over as Jet the Hawk elbows him in the midsection. Jet the Hawk gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Azure Wolfson. Azure Wolfson catches Jet the Hawk's leg, but Jet the Hawk reverses it with an enzuigiri to Azure Wolfson's head. Jet the Hawk climbs to his feet. Azure Wolfson is driven further into the mat by Jet the Hawk with a diving elbow smash. Jet the Hawk gets back to his feet. Azure Wolfson gets up. Storm the Albatross gets hit with a dragon scerw from Aaron the Enchida. Aaron the Enchida gets back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida kicks Storm the Albatross on the mat. Storm the Albatross bounces Aaron the Enchida off the ropes and faceslams him onto the mat. Aaron the Enchida gets back to his feet. Storm the Albatross pulls Aaron the Enchida's hair. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Aaron the Enchida takes a hair pull.

[Aaron the Enchida hits a kneeling headbutt to Storm the Albatross's groin. Aaron the Enchida executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Storm the Albatross. Aaron the Enchida gets up. Storm the Albatross is back on his feet. Storm the Albatross puts Aaron the Enchida on the top rope and executes a superplex. Aaron the Enchida is up again. Aaron the Enchida executes the German suplex on Storm the Albatross. Now Aaron the Enchida standing. Aaron the Enchida knees Storm the Albatross and rolls back to his feet. Storm the Albatross tackles Aaron the Enchida. Storm the Albatross goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Aaron the Enchida. Storm the Albatross stands up. Aaron the Enchida punches Storm the Albatross in the gut. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - fist to midsection!

[Aaron the Enchida hits him with a back fist. Storm the Albatross executes the jumping sidekick on Aaron the Enchida. Aaron the Enchida is up again. After fight Aaron the Enchida discus punches Mephiles the Dark. Aaron the Enchida chants start. Aaron the Enchida goes off the turnbuckle with a flying sommersault splash. Aaron the Enchida with a somersault splash on Mephiles the Dark. Aaron the Enchida moves back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida executes a piledriver on Mephiles the Dark. Aaron the Enchida tosses Mephiles the Dark to ringside. Mephiles the Dark was elimintated by Aaron the Enchida. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Mephiles the Dark is out of here!

[Charmy Bee goes for a flying kick but Blade the Hedgehog dodges the attack. Charmy Bee hits Blade the Hedgehog with an earringer. Charmy Bee kicks Blade the Hedgehog's head out of desperation because Blade the Hedgehog blocked Charmy Bee's first kick. Charmy Bee gets back to his feet. Blade the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Blade the Hedgehog uses a lariat on Charmy Bee. Blade the Hedgehog executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Charmy Bee. Blade the Hedgehog stomps Charmy Bee. Blade the Hedgehog grabs Charmy Bee and applies an arm wrench. Charmy Bee gets back to his feet. Jet the Hawk bounces Harry Opsio off the ropes and hits him with a jumping clothesline. Jet the Hawk sucks chants start in the crowd. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Nice jumping clothesline by Jet the Hawk. What an outstanding match!

[Nack the Weasel hits the Scorpion Death Drop on Vector The Crocodile! Nack the Weasel gets up. Vector The Crocodile moves back to his feet. Nack the Weasel trys for a gut-wrench powerbomb but is not strong enough to lift Vector The the Weasel trys for a inverted backbreaker but is not strong enough to lift Vector The the Weasel trys for a inveted power bomb but is not strong enough to lift Vector The The Crocodile gets elbowed to his midsection by Vector The Crocodile. Vector The Crocodile gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Flying Tomahawk by Nack the Weasel sends Vector The Crocodile down to the mat. Nack the Weasel stomps Vector The Crocodile. Nack the Weasel goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Vector The Crocodile. Nack the Weasel is up again. Vector The Crocodile is back on his feet. Nack the Weasel hits him with a back fist. Nack the Weasel double underhook faceslams Vector The Crocodile hard to the Vector The Crocodile. Vector The Crocodile gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Nack the Weasel. Now Nack the Weasel standing. Nack the Weasel fist drops Vector The Crocodile on the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Vector The Crocodile takes a fist drop.

[Nack the Weasel moves back to his feet. Nack the Weasel executes a headlock takedown. Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Nack the Weasel. Vector The Crocodile chants start. Nack the Weasel hits Fang the Sniper with an elbowdrop. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Nack the Weasel with a elbowdrop.

[Now Nack the Weasel standing. Fang the Sniper gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Nack the Weasel. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Nack the Weasel executes a diving elbow smash.

[Now Nack the Weasel standing. Nack the Weasel applies an arm wrench to Fang the Sniper. Now Fang the Sniper standing. Flying lariat by Fang the Sniper takes Nack the Weasel down. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fang the Sniper with a flying lariat.

[Now Fang the Sniper standing. Fang the Sniper stomps Nack the Weasel. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fang the Sniper executes a stomp.

[Fang the Sniper hits Nack the Weasel with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Fang the Sniper puts Nack the Weasel in an arm grapevine submission. Nack the Weasel is up again. Nack the Weasel hits Fang the Sniper with a heart punch. Fang the Sniper gets up. Fang the Sniper neck snaps Nack the Weasel. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fang the Sniper executes a neck snap.

[Fang the Sniper hits Nack the Weasel with a headbutt to the mid-section. Nack the Weasel trys for a spine buster but is not strong enough to lift Fang the Sniper.]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Nack the Weasel is doing quite well at this point in the match.

[Storm the Albatross with an exploder suplex on Shadow the Hedgehog. Now Storm the Albatross standing. Sonic the hedgehog hits the Samoan drop on Jet the Hawk. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Nice Samoan drop by Sonic the hedgehog.

[Jet the Hawk gets knocked on the ground and Sonic the hedgehog flips onto him. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - flip!

[Jet the Hawk moves back to his feet. Jet the Hawk hits a flying karate chop right to Sonic the hedgehog's neck. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk executes a flying karate chop.

[Flying somersault drop kick by Jet the Hawk puts him back in the match. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk executes a flying somersault dropkick.

[Jet the Hawk moves back to his feet. Jet the Hawk hits Sonic the hedgehog with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Jet the Hawk gets back to his feet. Jet the Hawk hits Sonic the hedgehog with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Jet the Hawk is up again. Jet the Hawk hits Sonic the hedgehog with an elbowdrop. Now Jet the Hawk standing. Jet the Hawk jumps and elbow smashes the lying Sonic the hedgehog. Jet the Hawk is back on his feet. Sonic the hedgehog climbs to his feet. Jet the Hawk gets drilled with an inverted back breaker. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk could use some help about now.

[Sonic the hedgehog jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk moves back to his feet. Jet the Hawk executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Sonic the hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - ropeflip hiptoss!

[Jet the Hawk flies from the turnbuckle with an elbowdrop. Jet the Hawk climbs to his feet. Jet the Hawk hits Sonic the hedgehog with an elbowdrop. Jet the Hawk gets up. Sonic the hedgehog is driven further into the mat by Jet the Hawk with a diving elbow smash. Jet the Hawk stands up. Jet the Hawk jumps and elbow smashes the lying Sonic the hedgehog. Now Jet the Hawk standing. Jet the Hawk hits Sonic the hedgehog with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Jet the Hawk moves back to his feet. Sonic the hedgehog gets up. Duck "Bill" Platypus goes for a spinebuster but Monkey Khan dodges the attack. Duck "Bill" Platypus dropkicks Monkey Khan to the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Duck "Bill" Platypus with a dropkick.

[Now Duck "Bill" Platypus standing. Monkey Khan is up again. Duck "Bill" Platypus trys for a fisherman suplex but is not strong enough to lift Monkey "Bill" Platypus jabs Monkey Khan. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Duck "Bill" Platypus with a jab.

[Duck "Bill" Platypus hits Monkey Khan with an earringer. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - earringer!

[Duck "Bill" Platypus hits him with a back fist. Monkey Khan mule kicks Duck "Bill" Platypus. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - mule kick!

[Monkey Khan executes a corkscrew legdrop on Duck "Bill" Platypus. Monkey Khan climbs to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus is back on his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus shoulder tackles Monkey Khan. Duck "Bill" Platypus is up again. Monkey Khan gets up. Monkey Khan grabs Duck "Bill" Platypus by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Monkey Khan catches Duck "Bill" Platypus leg, but Duck "Bill" Platypus reverses it with an enzuigiri to Monkey Khan's head. Monkey Khan is back on his feet. Monkey Khan jabs Duck "Bill" Platypus. Monkey Khan uppercuts Duck "Bill" Platypus. Monkey Khan executes the jumping sidekick on Duck "Bill" Platypus. Duck "Bill" Platypus climbs to his feet. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog kicks Storm the Albatross in the stomach and executes the sitdown face slam. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog climbs to his feet. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The WWF is the only place for entertainment like this!

[Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Storm the Albatross. Storm the Albatross is back on his feet. Flying Tomahawk by Storm the Albatross sends Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog down to the mat. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog is back on his feet. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Storm the Albatross. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog is up again. Now Storm the Albatross standing. Storm the Albatross nails Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog with a belly-to-back suplex. Storm the Albatross climbs to his feet. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog gets up. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog bounces Storm the Albatross off the ropes and faceslams him onto the mat. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog stands up. Storm the Albatross is up again. Storm the Albatross pins Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog is hooked in a full nelson. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog goes up to the top and comes down on Storm the Albatross with an asai leg lariat. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Storm the Albatross gets back to his feet. Storm the Albatross hits him with a back fist. After fight Jet the Hawk runs towards the ropes, springboards off, and splashes Storm the Albatross. Jet the Hawk hits Storm the Albatross with an elbowdrop. Jet the Hawk sucks chants start in the crowd. Jet the Hawk climbs to his feet. Now Storm the Albatross standing. Jet the Hawk dives off the top rope with a somersault bodyblock, taking the wind out of Storm the Albatross. Jet the Hawk gets back to his feet. Jet the Hawk springboard DDT's Storm the Albatross onto the mat! Now Jet the Hawk standing. Jet the Hawk throws Storm the Albatross over the ropes. Storm the Albatross was elimintated by Jet the Hawk. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Storm the Albatross is out of here!

[Ash the Mongoose with a jumping DDT on Nack the Weasel. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Good jumping DDT by Ash the Mongoose.

[Nack the Weasel stands up. After fight Nack the Weasel slingshot elbow drops Shadow the Hedgehog. Nack the Weasel rolls onto Shadow the Hedgehog connecting with a knee. Nack the Weasel with a somersault splash on Shadow the Hedgehog. Nack the Weasel climbs to his feet. Nack the Weasel puts Shadow the Hedgehog in an arm grapevine submission. Nack the Weasel throws Shadow the Hedgehog over the ropes. Shadow the Hedgehog was elimintated by Nack the Weasel. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That will do it for Shadow the Hedgehog. He's been eliminated!

[Fang the Sniper hits Charmy Bee with the double arm DDT into the mat. Fang the Sniper is back on his feet. Charmy Bee stands up. After fight Fang the Sniper brings Charmy Bee down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. Fang the Sniper hits a frog splash on Charmy Bee. Fang the Sniper sucks chants start in the crowd. Fang the Sniper moves back to his feet. Charmy Bee gets back to his feet. Fang the Sniper hits him with a back fist. Fang the Sniper delivers a low blow to Charmy Bee. Charmy Bee gets up. Fang the Sniper tosses Charmy Bee to ringside. Charmy Bee was elimintated by Fang the Sniper. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Charmy Bee is out of here!

[Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog bounces Monkey Khan off the ropes and hits him with a backdrop. Monkey Khan stands up. Monkey Khan leg lariats Fang the Sniper, sending him to the mat. Monkey Khan runs in and leg drops Fang the Sniper. Blade the Hedgehog grabs Duck "Bill" Platypus's head and arm and delivers a head and arm suplex. Blade the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Blade the Hedgehog flips Duck "Bill" Platypus to the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Omote Gyaku!

[Blade the Hedgehog climbs to the top of the turnbuckle and executes the diving headbutt on Duck "Bill" Platypus. Blade the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. After fight Blade the Hedgehog fist drops Duck "Bill" Platypus on the mat. Blade the Hedgehog stands up. Blade the Hedgehog executes a flying headbutt on Duck "Bill" Platypus. Blade the Hedgehog chants start. Blade the Hedgehog rolls onto Duck "Bill" Platypus connecting with a knee. Blade the Hedgehog chants start. Blade the Hedgehog hits Duck "Bill" Platypus with an elbowdrop. Blade the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus stands up. Blade the Hedgehog throws Duck "Bill" Platypus over the ropes. Duck "Bill" Platypus was elimintated by Blade the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Duck "Bill" Platypus is out of here! After fight

[Lightling Lynx punches Nack the Weasel repeatedly. Lightling Lynx sucks chants start in the crowd. Lightling Lynx hits Nack the Weasel with a heart punch. Lightling Lynx stomps Nack the Weasel. Lightling Lynx sucks chants start in the crowd. Lightling Lynx climbs to the top of the turnbuckle and executes the diving headbutt on Nack the Weasel. Lightling Lynx gets up. Nack the Weasel moves back to his feet. Lightling Lynx throws Nack the Weasel to the floor. Nack the Weasel was elimintated by Lightling Lynx. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That will do it for Nack the Weasel. He's been eliminated!

[Blade the Hedgehog trys for a t-bone suplex but is not strong enough to lift Monkey the Hedgehog nails Lightling Lynx with a double underhook suplex. Blade the Hedgehog chants start. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That double underhook suplex was very good.

[Monkey Khan goes for a knee drop but Manic the Hedgehog dodges the attack. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog executes a neck scissors on Monkey Khan. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog chants start. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Good neck scissors by Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog.

[Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Monkey Khan climbs to his feet. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The World Wrestling Federation is the number on wrestling program on television.

[Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog applies the clawhold on Monkey Khan. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - clawhold!

[Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog forearm smashes Monkey Khan. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Monkey Khan takes a forearm smash.

[Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog gouges Monkey Khan's eyes out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog executes a eye gouge.

[Monkey Khan hits him with a back fist. Monkey Khan executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Monkey Khan with a ropeflip hiptoss.

[Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Monkey Khan. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Monkey Khan climbs to his feet. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog gets hit with a back heel kick. Monkey Khan knees Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog and rolls back to his feet. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Monkey Khan. Monkey Khan stands up. Now Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog standing. Aaron the Enchida trys for a pumphandle slam but is not strong enough to lift Vector The the Enchida bites Vector The Crocodile's arm out of desparation. Vector The Crocodile gets taken down with an armdrag takedown. They lockup. Vector The Crocodile sends Aaron the Enchida to the corner of the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Vector The Crocodile with a weak move.

[Vector The Crocodile is hooked in a full nelson. Vector The Crocodile gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. Vector The Crocodile gets up. Manic the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Manic the Hedgehog goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Azure Wolfson. Manic the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Azure Wolfson is back on his feet. Azure Wolfson tackles Manic the Hedgehog to the mat. Manic the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Manic the Hedgehog with an illegal chokehold on Azure Wolfson. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Manic the Hedgehog executes a choke hold.

[Manic the Hedgehog gets hit with a back heel kick. Manic the Hedgehog is up again. Manic the Hedgehog does a cartwheel and kicks Azure Wolfson in the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Manic the Hedgehog executes a cartwheel kick.

[Azure Wolfson gets back to his feet. Azure Wolfson hits Manic the Hedgehog with a headbutt to the mid-section. Manic the Hedgehog pokes Azure Wolfson in the eyes. Manic the Hedgehog goes to the top and executes a flying hip attack on Azure Wolfson. Manic the Hedgehog stands up. Azure Wolfson gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Manic the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Azure Wolfson takes a diving elbow smash.

[Azure Wolfson is up again. Manic the Hedgehog is bounced off the ropes and hit with the rocker dropper. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That rocker dropper was very good.

[Azure Wolfson knee drops Manic the Hedgehog. Azure Wolfson moves back to his feet. Now Manic the Hedgehog standing. Manic the Hedgehog gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Azure Wolfson. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Manic the Hedgehog takes a boot choke.

[Manic the Hedgehog gives Azure Wolfson a reverse neckbreaker. Manic the Hedgehog stands up. Azure Wolfson grabs Manic the Hedgehog's arm and strkes his chest. Manic the Hedgehog brings Azure Wolfson down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. Azure Wolfson neck snaps Manic the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Azure Wolfson with a neck snap.

[Manic the Hedgehog hiptosses Azure Wolfson. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Manic the Hedgehog with a hiptoss.

[Azure Wolfson gets knocked on the ground and Manic the Hedgehog flips onto him. Manic the Hedgehog stands up. Azure Wolfson is up again. Azure Wolfson executes an over the shoulder stomachbreaker on Manic the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Good over the shoulder stomachbreaker by Azure Wolfson.

[Manic the Hedgehog stands up. Azure Wolfson pulls Manic the Hedgehog's hair. Azure Wolfson hits Manic the Hedgehog with a rolling elbow smash to the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Azure Wolfson executes a rolling elbow smash.

[Manic the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Manic the Hedgehog pulls Azure Wolfson's hair. Manic the Hedgehog discus punches Azure Wolfson. Manic the Hedgehog executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Azure Wolfson. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - flying knee drop!

[Manic the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Manic the Hedgehog jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Azure Wolfson. Now Manic the Hedgehog standing. Azure Wolfson moves back to his feet. Manic the Hedgehog rakes the face of Azure Wolfson in attempt to make a come back. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Manic the Hedgehog executes a face rake.

[Azure Wolfson hits a tiger driver on Manic the Hedgehog. Azure Wolfson is back on his feet. Azure Wolfson executes a corkscrew legdrop on Manic the Hedgehog. Azure Wolfson is up again. Manic the Hedgehog gets up. Azure Wolfson punches Manic the Hedgehog in the gut. Manic the Hedgehog hits Azure Wolfson with a Baba chop. Azure Wolfson legsweeps Manic the Hedgehog. Manic the Hedgehog gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Azure Wolfson. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Azure Wolfson with a diving elbow smash.

[Azure Wolfson hits Manic the Hedgehog with an elbowdrop. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - elbowdrop!

[Azure Wolfson climbs to his feet. Manic the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Manic the Hedgehog executes a reverse DDT on Azure Wolfson. Azure Wolfson climbs to his feet. Blade the Hedgehog hits Fang the Sniper with a flying senton. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - flying senton!

[Blade the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Blade the Hedgehog with a somersault splash on Fang the Sniper. Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Vector The Crocodile with a powerful choke lift on Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog. Vector The Crocodile sets Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog up DDTs him into the mat. Monkey Khan dropkicks Vector The Crocodile to the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Monkey Khan executes a dropkick.

[After fight Aaron the Enchida monkey flips Azure Wolfson onto the mat. Azure Wolfson gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Aaron the Enchida. Aaron the Enchida is up again. Azure Wolfson stands up. Azure Wolfson hits the mat. Aaron the Enchida is back on his feet. Azure Wolfson climbs to his feet. Flying sommersault drop kick by Aaron the Enchida puts him back in the match. Now Aaron the Enchida standing. Azure Wolfson gets back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida tosses Azure Wolfson to ringside. Azure Wolfson was elimintated by Aaron the Enchida. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Azure Wolfson has been eliminated!

[Monkey Khan trys for a scissor kick but Ash the Mongoose avoids it. Monkey Khan legsweeps Ash the Mongoose. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - legsweep!

[Monkey Khan fist drops Ash the Mongoose on the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ash the Mongoose takes a fist drop.

[Monkey Khan is up again. Monkey Khan spinning mule kicks Ash the Mongoose. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Monkey Khan with a spinning mule kick.

[Ash the Mongoose climbs to his feet. Fang the Sniper stands up. Fang the Sniper trys for a gutbuster but is unable to lift Manic the the Sniper executes the jumping sidekick on Manic the Hedgehog. Fang the Sniper hits a kneeling headbutt to Manic the Hedgehog's groin. Fang the Sniper goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Manic the Hedgehog. Now Fang the Sniper standing. Manic the Hedgehog gets up. After fight Fang the Sniper is hooked in a full nelson. Manic the Hedgehog with a jumping DDT on Fang the Sniper. Manic the Hedgehog gets up. Manic the Hedgehog climbs to the top turnbuckle and jumps off with an Air Sabu on Fang the Sniper. Manic the Hedgehog stands up. Manic the Hedgehog hits the flying legdrop across Fang the Sniper's neck. Now Manic the Hedgehog standing. Fang the Sniper is up again. Manic the Hedgehog throws Fang the Sniper to the floor. Fang the Sniper was elimintated by Manic the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That will do it for Fang the Sniper. He's been eliminated! After fight

[Harry Opsio clotheslines Sonic the hedgehog. Harry Opsio takes Sonic the hedgehog down with an Arabian Facebuster. Harry Opsio climbs to his feet. Now Sonic the hedgehog standing. Sonic the hedgehog gets hit with a flying forearm right to the face. Harry Opsio piledrives Sonic the hedgehog into the mat. Harry Opsio throws Sonic the hedgehog over the ropes. Sonic the hedgehog was elimintated by Harry Opsio. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That will do it for Sonic the hedgehog. He's been eliminated! After fight

[Monkey Khan kicks Harry Opsio in the head. Monkey Khan knee drops Harry Opsio. Now Monkey Khan standing. Now Harry Opsio standing. Monkey Khan kicks Harry Opsio in the groin. Monkey Khan with a headscissors takeover on Harry Opsio. Monkey Khan is up again. Monkey Khan throws Harry Opsio to the floor. Harry Opsio was elimintated by Monkey Khan. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Harry Opsio is out of here!

[Jet the Hawk with a frankensteiner on Vector The Crocodile. After fight Vector The Crocodile gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk gets up. Vector The Crocodile climbs to his feet. A springboard dropkick by Jet the Hawk sends Vector The Crocodile to the mat. Jet the Hawk gets up. Jet the Hawk hits Vector The Crocodile with an elbowdrop. Jet the Hawk jumps off of the turnbuckle nailing Vector The Crocodile with an Asia Moonsault. Jet the Hawk is up again. Vector The Crocodile stands up. Jet the Hawk throws Vector The Crocodile over the ropes. Vector The Crocodile was elimintated by Jet the Hawk. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Vector The Crocodile has been eliminated!

[Jet the Hawk uses the rope as a springboard and moonsaults onto Lightling Lynx. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That springboard moonsault was very good.

[Bean the Dynamite moves back to his feet. Bean the Dynamite applies an arm wrench to Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog is back on his feet. Bean the Dynamite connects with a flying knee. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog goes down. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bean the Dynamite with a knee.

[Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog gets up. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog chops Bean the Dynamite. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog tackles Bean the Dynamite and pummels his head. Bean the Dynamite superkicks Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog nails the bridging back suplex on Bean the Dynamite. Now Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog standing. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog knifehand chops Bean the Dynamite. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - knifehand chop!

[Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog goes to the top and executes a flying hip attack on Bean the Dynamite. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Bean the Dynamite kicks Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog in the stomach. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog hits Bean the Dynamite with a heart punch. Now Bean the Dynamite standing. Spinning neck-breaker from Bean the Dynamite takes Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog down. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That spinning neck-breaker was very good.

[Now Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog standing. Crotch chop from Manic the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - crotch chop!

[Manic the Hedgehog puts Lightling Lynx in an arm grapevine submission. Flying Tomahawk by Lightling Lynx sends Manic the Hedgehog down to the mat. Lightling Lynx measures Manic the Hedgehog up and drops a closed fist. Lightling Lynx moves back to his feet. Lightling Lynx puts Manic the Hedgehog in an arm grapevine submission. Manic the Hedgehog kicks Lightling Lynx in the groin. Manic the Hedgehog executes a jawbreakeron Lightling Lynx. Manic the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Manic the Hedgehog rolls onto Lightling Lynx connecting with a knee. Lightling Lynx gets up. Ash the Mongoose climbs to the top turnbuckle and executes a somersault legdrop on Jet the Hawk. Now Ash the Mongoose standing. After fight Ash the Mongoose hits the handspring moonsault on Jet the Hawk. Ash the Mongoose is back on his feet. Ash the Mongoose hiptosses Jet the Hawk. Ash the Mongoose sucks chants start in the crowd. Ash the Mongoose hits Jet the Hawk with a flying senton. Ash the Mongoose is back on his feet. Jet the Hawk gets knocked on the ground and Ash the Mongoose flips onto him. Ash the Mongoose moves back to his feet. Ash the Mongoose tosses Jet the Hawk to ringside. Jet the Hawk was elimintated by Ash the Mongoose. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk is out of here!

[Running neckbreaker drop executed by Blade the Hedgehog takes Manic the Hedgehog down hard. Lightling Lynx hits Bean the Dynamite with the Asai moonsault bodyblock. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Good Asai moonsault bodyblock by Lightling Lynx.

[Lightling Lynx moves back to his feet. Bean the Dynamite climbs to his feet. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Lightling Lynx's momma would be proud!

[Bean the Dynamite gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Lightling Lynx. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - fireman's carry!

[Lightling Lynx executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Bean the Dynamite. Lightling Lynx gets up. Lightling Lynx executes a corkscrew legdrop on Bean the Dynamite. Lightling Lynx gets back to his feet. Bean the Dynamite gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Lightling Lynx. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Bean the Dynamite takes a diving elbow smash.

[Bean the Dynamite gets knocked on the ground and Lightling Lynx flips onto him. Lightling Lynx jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Bean the Dynamite. Bean the Dynamite gets back to his feet. Lightling Lynx hits Bean the Dynamite with an earringer. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Lightling Lynx executes a earringer.

[Bean the Dynamite grabs Lightling Lynx's head and DDT's him on the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Good DDT by Bean the Dynamite.

[Bean the Dynamite gets up. Lightling Lynx is up again. After fight Bean the Dynamite nails Lightling Lynx with a huge slingshot sommersault splash. Bean the Dynamite is up again. Bean the Dynamite bounces Lightling Lynx off the ropes and clotheslines him. Bean the Dynamite climbs to the second turnbuckle and moonsaults onto Lightling Lynx. Bean the Dynamite hits a koppo kick on Lightling Lynx. Now Lightling Lynx standing. Bean the Dynamite throws Lightling Lynx over the ropes. Lightling Lynx was elimintated by Bean the Dynamite. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Lightling Lynx has been eliminated! After fight

[Manic the Hedgehog sets Ash the Mongoose up DDTs him into the mat. Manic the Hedgehog hits Ash the Mongoose with an elbowdrop. Manic the Hedgehog gets up. Manic the Hedgehog hits the handspring moonsault on Ash the Mongoose. Manic the Hedgehog is up again. Manic the Hedgehog leg drops Ash the Mongoose. Manic the Hedgehog throws Ash the Mongoose to the floor. Ash the Mongoose was elimintated by Manic the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ash the Mongoose has been eliminated!

[Bean the Dynamite trys for a belly-to-back superplex but is not strong enough to lift Monkey the Dynamite hits him with a back fist. Bean the Dynamite is hit with a backward kick. Bean the Dynamite stands up. Monkey Khan does a cartwheel and kicks Bean the Dynamite in the face. Bean the Dynamite strikes Monkey Khan in the chest. Bean the Dynamite hits Monkey Khan with a headbutt to the mid-section. Monkey Khan hits a spinning leg lariat on Bean the Dynamite sending him to the mat. Bean the Dynamite is back on his feet. Bean the Dynamite executes a neck scissors on Monkey Khan. Bean the Dynamite sucks chants start in the crowd. Bean the Dynamite trys for a fireman's carry into flapjack but is not strong enough to lift Monkey Khan with a headscissors takeover on Aaron the Enchida. Now Monkey Khan standing. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - My God! What a match! After fight

[Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog hits Manic the Hedgehog with a headbutt to the mid-section. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog chants start. Manic the Hedgehog gets elbowed to his midsection by Manic the Hedgehog. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog executes the German suplex on Manic the Hedgehog. Manic the Hedgehog gets knocked on the ground and Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog flips onto him. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog tosses Manic the Hedgehog to ringside. Manic the Hedgehog was elimintated by Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Manic the Hedgehog has been eliminated! After fight

[Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog hits the flying legdrop across Aaron the Enchida's neck. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog chants start. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog knee drops Aaron the Enchida. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog climbs to the top rope and nails Aaron the Enchida with a reverse flying elbow drop. Aaron the Enchida moves back to his feet. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog nails Aaron the Enchida with a belly-to-back suplex. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog chants start. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog is up again. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog throws Aaron the Enchida to the floor. Aaron the Enchida was elimintated by Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That will do it for Aaron the Enchida. He's been eliminated! After fight

[Flying Tomahawk by Bean the Dynamite sends Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog down to the mat. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog is back on his feet. Bean the Dynamite trys for a backdrop driver but is unable to lift Alexander "Arrow" the Dynamite pins Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Bean the Dynamite trys for a inveted power bomb but is unable to lift Alexander "Arrow" the Dynamite throws Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog to the floor. Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog was elimintated by Bean the Dynamite. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That will do it for Alexander "Arrow" Hedgehog. He's been eliminated!

[Monkey Khan dropkicks Blade the Hedgehog to the knee. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Monkey Khan executes a dropkick.

[Monkey Khan gets up. Monkey Khan executes a corkscrew legdrop on Blade the Hedgehog. Monkey Khan punches Blade the Hedgehog in the gut. Blade the Hedgehog trys for a hiptoss but is unable to lift Monkey the Hedgehog hits Monkey Khan with a heart punch. Monkey Khan gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. Blade the Hedgehog executes a corkscrew legdrop on Monkey Khan. Blade the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Blade the Hedgehog gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Monkey Khan. Blade the Hedgehog short lariats Monkey Khan. Monkey Khan gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Blade the Hedgehog. Blade the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Blade the Hedgehog is bounced off the ropes and hit with the rocker dropper. Bean the Dynamite executes a corkscrew legdrop on Blade the Hedgehog. Now Bean the Dynamite standing. Blade the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Bean the Dynamite grabs Blade the Hedgehog's leg and takes him down. Blade the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Bean the Dynamite punches Blade the Hedgehog in the head. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - punch!

[Blade the Hedgehog with an illegal chokehold on Bean the Dynamite. Bean the Dynamite gets back to his feet. Bean the Dynamite delivers a kick to the head of Blade the Hedgehog. Bean the Dynamite hits Blade the Hedgehog with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Blade the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Blade the Hedgehog picks up Bean the Dynamite and drops him neck first on the ropes. Blade the Hedgehog climbs to the top and moonsaults on to Bean the Dynamite. Blade the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is quality sports entertainment!

[Bean the Dynamite is back on his feet. Bean the Dynamite double underhook faceslams Monkey Khan hard to the Monkey Khan. Bean the Dynamite jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Monkey Khan. Now Bean the Dynamite standing. Monkey Khan climbs to his feet. After fight Monkey Khan leg lariats Bean the Dynamite, sending him to the mat. Bean the Dynamite climbs to his feet. Monkey Khan kicks Bean the Dynamite in the gut, takes a few steps back, and scissor kicks him to the mat. Monkey Khan leg drops the throat of Bean the Dynamite. Monkey Khan with a headscissors takeover on Bean the Dynamite. Monkey Khan climbs to his feet. Monkey Khan tosses Bean the Dynamite to ringside. Bean the Dynamite was elimintated by Monkey Khan. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That will do it for Bean the Dynamite. He's been eliminated!

[Monkey Khan dropkicks Blade the Hedgehog. Monkey Khan stands up. Now Blade the Hedgehog standing. Monkey Khan leg lariats Blade the Hedgehog, sending him to the mat. Blade the Hedgehog gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Monkey Khan. Monkey Khan gets up. Monkey Khan hits a koppo kick on Blade the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Monkey Khan with a koppo kick.

[Blade the Hedgehog connects with a low blow. Monkey Khan goes down. Monkey Khan gets back to his feet. Monkey Khan gets taken down with an armdrag takedown. Blade the Hedgehog goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Monkey Khan. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Monkey Khan takes a flying sitdown splash.

[Now Blade the Hedgehog standing. Monkey Khan is up again. Monkey Khan hits Blade the Hedgehog with the back of his elbow. Monkey Khan takes Blade the Hedgehog down with a knee. Now Blade the Hedgehog standing. Monkey Khan gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Blade the Hedgehog. Monkey Khan kicks Blade the Hedgehog in the stomach. Monkey Khan measures Blade the Hedgehog up and drops a closed fist. Monkey Khan is up again. Blade the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Blade the Hedgehog trys for a back breaker but is not strong enough to lift Monkey the Hedgehog kicks Monkey Khan in the gut, takes a few steps back, and scissor kicks him to the mat. After fight Blade the Hedgehog trys for a bridging back suplex but is unable to lift Monkey the Hedgehog trys for a double underhook backbreaker but is unable to lift Monkey the Hedgehog executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Monkey Khan. Blade the Hedgehog hits the flying legdrop across Monkey Khan's neck. Blade the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Blade the Hedgehog throws Monkey Khan over the ropes. Monkey Khan was elimintated by Blade the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That will do it for Monkey Khan. He's been eliminated! We've got ourselves a winner!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of the battle royal, Blade the Hedgehog!


	29. 1000 VIEWS!

**Nack the Weasel vs. Blade the Hedgehog (Non-Title Match) gimmick (Standard Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match. On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 87 pounds, from Special stage, Nack the Weasel! (crowd boos ***)

[Nack the Weasel comes to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and his opponent, weighing in at 30 pounds, from Station Square, Blade the Hedgehog! (crowd cheers ***********)

[Blade the Hedgehog walks to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this contest. Nack the Weasel checks his boots. Blade the Hedgehog places Nack the Weasel on the turnbuckle and executes a front-layout suplerplex. (the bell rings) Blade the Hedgehog gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. Nack the Weasel executes a corkscrew legdrop on Blade the Hedgehog. Nack the Weasel gets back to his feet. Blade the Hedgehog is up again. Blade the Hedgehog bounces Nack the Weasel off the ropes and faceslams him onto the mat. Blade the Hedgehog puts Nack the Weasel in an arm grapevine submission. Blade the Hedgehog knees Nack the Weasel and rolls back to his feet. Blade the Hedgehog applies an arm wrench to Nack the Weasel. Blade the Hedgehog jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Nack the Weasel. Blade the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Blade the Hedgehog stomps Nack the Weasel. Blade the Hedgehog executes a corkscrew legdrop on Nack the Weasel. Blade the Hedgehog measures Nack the Weasel up and drops a closed fist. Blade the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Nack the Weasel is back on his feet. Flying lariat by Nack the Weasel takes Blade the Hedgehog down. Nack the Weasel is back on his feet. Nack the Weasel jumps off of the turnbuckle nailing Blade the Hedgehog with an Asai Moonsault. Nack the Weasel drags Blade the Hedgehog to the floor. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Blade the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. (..2) Blade the Hedgehog with a high crossbody on Nack the Weasel. Blade the Hedgehog gets up. (...3) Nack the Weasel gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Blade the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - diving elbow smash!

[Blade the Hedgehog stands up. (...4) Blade the Hedgehog jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Nack the Weasel. Now Blade the Hedgehog standing. (...5) Blade the Hedgehog takes Nack the Weasel into the ring. Blade the Hedgehog applies an arm wrench to Nack the Weasel. Blade the Hedgehog goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Nack the Weasel. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Blade the Hedgehog with a flying sitdown splash.

[Blade the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Nack the Weasel is up again. Blade the Hedgehog is t-bone suplexed by Nack the Weasel. Blade the Hedgehog is locked in the half Boston by Nack the Weasel. Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... Nack the Weasel tightens the hold. ... Blade the Hedgehog is fighting the hold. ... ... Blade the Hedgehog is fighting the hold. Nack the Weasel breaks the hold. Nack the Weasel grabs Blade the Hedgehog and applies an arm wrench. Blade the Hedgehog gets hit with the shooting star press from Nack the Weasel. Princess Elise counts. ...1 Blade the Hedgehog kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - You just can't win this early in a match. Especially with an opponent like Blade the Hedgehog.

[Blade the Hedgehog gets up. Nack the Weasel pins Blade the Hedgehog against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Blade the Hedgehog takes Nack the Weasel off his feet with a short-arm clothesline Nack the Weasel gets hit with the shooting star press from Blade the Hedgehog. Referee Princess Elise makes the count. ...1 ...2 Nack the Weasel kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - You just can't win this early in a match. Especially with an opponent like Nack the Weasel.

[Nack the Weasel is up again. Nack the Weasel grabs Blade the Hedgehog's head and hites him in the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Nack the Weasel executes a face bite.

[Blade the Hedgehog jumps from the top and nails Nack the Weasel with a flying axhandle smash. Nack the Weasel stands up. Nack the Weasel uses a snap mare takeover on Blade the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Nack the Weasel executes a snap mare.

[Blade the Hedgehog gets up. Blade the Hedgehog bites Nack the Weasel's arm out of desparation. Blade the Hedgehog superkicks Nack the Weasel. Nack the Weasel gets back to his feet. Nack the Weasel vertical suplexes Blade the Hedgehog to the mat. Nack the Weasel moves back to his feet. Nack the Weasel drags Blade the Hedgehog to the floor. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Blade the Hedgehog will have to watch out for weapons at ringside.

[Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Nack the Weasel throws a chair at Blade the Hedgehog. (..2) Nack the Weasel knees Blade the Hedgehog and rolls back to his feet. Now Blade the Hedgehog standing. (...3) Blade the Hedgehog tackles Nack the Weasel. Nack the Weasel stands up. (...4) Nack the Weasel rakes the face of Blade the Hedgehog in attempt to make a come back. (...5) Blade the Hedgehog and Nack the Weasel move back into the ring. Blade the Hedgehog rakes the face of Nack the Weasel in attempt to make a come back. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Blade the Hedgehog executes a face rake.

[Blade the Hedgehog double underhook faceslams Nack the Weasel hard to the Nack the Weasel. Nack the Weasel is back on his feet. Blade the Hedgehog hits Nack the Weasel with the double arm DDT into the mat. Blade the Hedgehog chants start. Blade the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Nack the Weasel gets knock to the ground while Blade the Hedgehog locks him in the chinlock deathlock submission. Princess Elise asks Nack the Weasel if he quits. ... ... Nack the Weasel is fighting the hold. ... (AHHHH!) Nack the Weasel escapes. Blade the Hedgehog executes a corkscrew legdrop on Nack the Weasel. Blade the Hedgehog executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Nack the Weasel. Nack the Weasel is up again. Nack the Weasel hits Blade the Hedgehog with a Baba chop. Blade the Hedgehog connects with a flying knee. Nack the Weasel goes down. Nack the Weasel stands up. Blade the Hedgehog leg lariats Nack the Weasel, sending him to the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Blade the Hedgehog with a leg lariat.

[Blade the Hedgehog knee drops Nack the Weasel. Blade the Hedgehog is up again. Nack the Weasel moves back to his feet. Blade the Hedgehog executes a jawbreakeron Nack the Weasel. Blade the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Nack the Weasel moves back to his feet. Nack the Weasel delivers a kick to the head of Blade the Hedgehog. Blade the Hedgehog gets hit with the shooting star press from Nack the Weasel. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 ...2 Blade the Hedgehog escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Not even close!

[Now Blade the Hedgehog standing. Nack the Weasel slaps the face of Blade the Hedgehog. Nack the Weasel is back on his feet. Blade the Hedgehog gouges Nack the Weasel's eyes out. Blade the Hedgehog knifehand chops Nack the Weasel. Blade the Hedgehog gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Nack the Weasel. Blade the Hedgehog with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Nack the Weasel. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Blade the Hedgehog executes a flying spinning leg lariat.

[Blade the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Nack the Weasel stands up. Blade the Hedgehog trys for a spine buster but is not strong enough to lift Nack the the Weasel goes for a front-layout suplex but Blade the Hedgehog dodges the attack. Nack the Weasel neck snaps Blade the Hedgehog. Nack the Weasel runs and tackles Blade the Hedgehog. Nack the Weasel punches him in the head. Blade the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Blade the Hedgehog discus punches Nack the Weasel. Blade the Hedgehog gets elbowed to his midsection by Blade the Hedgehog. Nack the Weasel punches Blade the Hedgehog in the head. Nack the Weasel punches Blade the Hedgehog in the gut. Blade the Hedgehog goes for a over the shoulder stomachbreaker but Nack the Weasel dodges the attack. Blade the Hedgehog trys for a monkey flip but is unable to lift Nack the the Hedgehog brings Nack the Weasel down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Mexican armdrag takedown!

[Nack the Weasel gets hit with the shooting star press from Blade the Hedgehog. Princess Elise counts. ...1 ...2 Nack the Weasel kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - You just can't win this early in a match. Especially with an opponent like Nack the Weasel.

[Nack the Weasel moves back to his feet. Nack the Weasel with a high crossbody on Blade the Hedgehog. Blade the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Nack the Weasel hits Blade the Hedgehog with a headbutt to the mid-section. Blade the Hedgehog gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Nack the Weasel comes over and smashes Blade the Hedgehog's head into it. Nack the Weasel nails Blade the Hedgehog with a belly-to-back suplex. Nack the Weasel stomps Blade the Hedgehog's head. Blade the Hedgehog stands up. Nack the Weasel spinebuster bombs Blade the Hedgehog onto the mat. Blade the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Nack the Weasel is hit with a backward kick. Nack the Weasel gets knocked on the ground and Blade the Hedgehog flips onto him. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - flip!

[Blade the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Nack the Weasel hits the Samoan drop on Blade the Hedgehog. Nack the Weasel goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Blade the Hedgehog. Nack the Weasel is back on his feet. Nack the Weasel fist drops Blade the Hedgehog on the mat. Nack the Weasel sucks chants start in the crowd. Nack the Weasel is up again. Blade the Hedgehog gets knocked on the ground and Nack the Weasel flips onto him. Nack the Weasel with the Flying Elbowdrop on Blade the Hedgehog! Blade the Hedgehog gets hit with the shooting star press from Nack the Weasel. Princess Elise counts. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - We've got ourselves a winner!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of this match, Nack the Weasel!

**Mighty and Ray vs. Free Riders (Non-Title Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - This match is a Standard Match tag match. On there way to the ring at this time, Mighty and Ray!

[Mighty and Ray come to the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - and their opponents, the team of Free Riders.

[Free Riders walk to the ring. Princess Elise is the referee for this match. Ray the Flying squirrel tests out the ropes. Princess Elise checks Jet the Hawk's boots and knee pads. (ring, ring, ring) Ray the Flying squirrel flies from the turnbuckle with an elbowdrop. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ray the Flying squirrel with a elbow drop.

[Now Ray the Flying squirrel standing. Jet the Hawk tags in Storm the Albatross. Flying side kick by Jet the Hawk takes Ray the Flying squirrel off his feet. Ray the Flying squirrel gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is just awefull! Ray the Flying squirrel is being double teamed!

[Jet the Hawk catches Ray the Flying squirrel's leg, but Ray the Flying squirrel reverses it with an enzuigiri to Jet the Hawk's head. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - enzuigiri!

[Ray the Flying squirrel gets up. Ray the Flying squirrel tags Mighty the Armadillo. Mighty the Armadillo jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Storm the Albatross. Mighty the Armadillo is back on his feet. Storm the Albatross is back on his feet. Mighty the Armadillo brings in Ray the Flying squirrel for Mighty and Ray. Storm the Albatross neck snaps Ray the Flying squirrel. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Storm the Albatross with a neck snap.

[Mighty the Armadillo tagged in by Ray the Flying squirrel. Ray the Flying squirrel leaps up, swings around Storm the Albatross and DDT's him onto the mat. Mighty the Armadillo bounces Storm the Albatross off the ropes and clotheslines him. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Storm the Albatross is being double teamed!

[Mighty the Armadillo short-arm clotheslines Storm the Albatross to the mat. Storm the Albatross tags in Jet the Hawk. Storm the Albatross piledrives Mighty the Armadillo. Storm the Albatross clotheslines Mighty the Armadillo. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is just awefull! Mighty the Armadillo is being double teamed!

[Mighty the Armadillo executes a corkscrew legdrop on Storm the Albatross. Mighty the Armadillo moves back to his feet. Ray the Flying squirrel tagged in by Mighty the Armadillo. They lockup. Jet the Hawk sends Ray the Flying squirrel to the corner of the ring. Jet the Hawk tags Storm the Albatross. Jet the Hawk sets Ray the Flying squirrel up on the top turnbuckle, then hooks him up and slams him with a DVD off the top. Storm the Albatross clotheslines Ray the Flying squirrel. Storm the Albatross clotheslines Ray the Flying squirrel. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ray the Flying squirrel is being double teamed!

[Ray the Flying squirrel hits Storm the Albatross with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Ray the Flying squirrel hits Storm the Albatross with an elbowdrop. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ray the Flying squirrel with a elbow drop.

[Ray the Flying squirrel is back on his feet. Ray the Flying squirrel covers Storm the Albatross. Referee Princess Elise makes the count. ...1 ...2 Storm the Albatross escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ray the Flying squirrel should have known he wouldn't win the match with that.

[Storm the Albatross moves back to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo tagged in by Ray the Flying squirrel. Storm the Albatross gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Mighty the Armadillo. Mighty the Armadillo throws Storm the Albatross off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. Storm the Albatross gets up. Storm the Albatross nails the bridging back suplex on Mighty the Armadillo. Storm the Albatross sucks chants start in the crowd. Storm the Albatross stands up. Mighty the Armadillo stands up. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Storm the Albatross's momma would be proud!

[Mighty the Armadillo brings in Ray the Flying squirrel for Mighty and Ray. Storm the Albatross superkicks Ray the Flying squirrel. Ray the Flying squirrel brings in Mighty the Armadillo for Mighty and Ray. Mighty the Armadillo nails Storm the Albatross with a double underhook suplex. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is just awefull! Storm the Albatross is being double teamed!

[Storm the Albatross gets taken down with an armdrag takedown. Jet the Hawk tagged in by Storm the Albatross. Mighty the Armadillo gets elbowed to his midsection by Mighty the Armadillo. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Mighty the Armadillo takes a elbow to midsection.

[Mighty the Armadillo uses a closed fist on Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk brings in Storm the Albatross for Free Riders. Storm the Albatross gets knocked on the ground and Mighty the Armadillo flips onto him. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Mighty the Armadillo with a flip.

[Mighty the Armadillo moves back to his feet. Storm the Albatross gets hit with the shooting star press from Mighty the Armadillo. Referee Princess Elise makes the count. ...1 ...2 Storm the Albatross escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - He should have just stayed on the attack.

[Storm the Albatross gets up. Ray the Flying squirrel tagged in by Mighty the Armadillo. Ray the Flying squirrel whips Storm the Albatross's feet from under him with a side kick. Mighty the Armadillo tagged in by Ray the Flying squirrel. Ray the Flying squirrel goes off the turnbuckle with a flying somersault splash. Ray the Flying squirrel climbs to the top rope and nails Storm the Albatross with a reverse flying elbow drop. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is just awefull! Storm the Albatross is being double teamed!

[Ray the Flying squirrel hits Storm the Albatross with an elbowdrop. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Storm the Albatross takes a elbowdrop.

[Ray the Flying squirrel moves back to his feet. Storm the Albatross moves back to his feet. Storm the Albatross with an illegal chokehold on Ray the Flying squirrel. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Storm the Albatross with a choke hold.

[Mighty the Armadillo makes the tag to Ray the Flying squirrel. Ray the Flying squirrel piledrives Storm the Albatross. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Storm the Albatross is being double teamed!

[Ray the Flying squirrel moves back to his feet. Storm the Albatross holds his mouth after recieving an elbow smash to the face. Ray the Flying squirrel jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Storm the Albatross. Ray the Flying squirrel moves back to his feet. Ray the Flying squirrel covers Storm the Albatross hooking the leg. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 ...2 Storm the Albatross kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ray the Flying squirrel should have known he wouldn't win the match with that.

[Storm the Albatross moves back to his feet. Storm the Albatross goes for a slingshot bodyblock but Ray the Flying squirrel dodges the attack. Storm the Albatross puts Ray the Flying squirrel in the double reverse chinlock. The referee is checking the situation. ... Ray the Flying squirrel is fighting the hold. ... ... Storm the Albatross tightens the hold. ... Ray the Flying squirrel escapes. Storm the Albatross tags Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ray the Flying squirrel with a elbowsmash.

[Mighty the Armadillo tagged in by Ray the Flying squirrel. Flying lariat by Mighty the Armadillo takes Jet the Hawk down. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Come on ref! Do something! Jet the Hawk is being double teamed!

[Mighty the Armadillo hits Jet the Hawk with an earringer. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - earringer!

[A flying shoulder block send Mighty the Armadillo to the mat. Jet the Hawk climbs to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo brings in Ray the Flying squirrel for Mighty and Ray. Flying somersault drop kick by Jet the Hawk puts him back in the match. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk with a flying somersault dropkick.

[Jet the Hawk is back on his feet. Jet the Hawk brings in Storm the Albatross for Free Riders. Ray the Flying squirrel moves back to his feet. Ray the Flying squirrel hits a flying karate chop right to Storm the Albatross's neck. Storm the Albatross discus punches Ray the Flying squirrel. Ray the Flying squirrel moves back to his feet. Ray the Flying squirrel goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Storm the Albatross. Ray the Flying squirrel is up again. Storm the Albatross is back on his feet. Ray the Flying squirrel hits a jumping elbow hrust on Storm the Albatross. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - jumping elbow thrust!

[Ray the Flying squirrel covers Storm the Albatross hooking the leg. Princess Elise counts the pin. ...1 Storm the Albatross escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - He should have just stayed on the attack.

[Storm the Albatross brings in Jet the Hawk for Free Riders. Jet the Hawk executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Ray the Flying squirrel. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk executes a ropeflip hiptoss.

[Ray the Flying squirrel brings in Mighty the Armadillo for Mighty and Ray. Mighty the Armadillo stands up. Mighty the Armadillo knifehand chops Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Mighty the Armadillo. Jet the Hawk is up again. Jet the Hawk jumps and elbow smashes the lying Mighty the Armadillo. Now Jet the Hawk standing. Jet the Hawk covers Mighty the Armadillo. Princess Elise counts. ...1 ...2 Mighty the Armadillo kicks out. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk should have known better than to try for a pin at this point in the match.

[Mighty the Armadillo is back on his feet. Jet the Hawk brings in Storm the Albatross for Free Riders. Mighty the Armadillo grabs his hand and flips him to the mat. Storm the Albatross tags in Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk hits Mighty the Armadillo with an earringer. They lockup. Storm the Albatross sends Mighty the Armadillo to the corner of the ring. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is just awefull! Mighty the Armadillo is being double teamed!

[Mighty the Armadillo hits Storm the Albatross with an elbowdrop. Mighty the Armadillo moves back to his feet. Jet the Hawk tags in Storm the Albatross. Storm the Albatross moves back to his feet. A flying shoulder block send Mighty the Armadillo to the mat. Storm the Albatross moves back to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo stands up. Mighty the Armadillo short lariats Storm the Albatross. Mighty the Armadillo executes a corkscrew legdrop on Storm the Albatross. Mighty the Armadillo gets back to his feet. Storm the Albatross climbs to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo makes the tag to Ray the Flying squirrel. Mighty the Armadillo gives Storm the Albatross a reverse neckbreaker. Ray the Flying squirrel piledrives Storm the Albatross. Ray the Flying squirrel sets Storm the Albatross up DDTs him into the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Storm the Albatross is being double teamed!

[Storm the Albatross executes a corkscrew legdrop on Ray the Flying squirrel. Storm the Albatross climbs to his feet. Ray the Flying squirrel makes the tag to Mighty the Armadillo. Storm the Albatross hits a jumping elbow hrust on Mighty the Armadillo. Mighty the Armadillo gets up. Mighty the Armadillo trys for a flying sommersault neckbreaker but Storm the Albatross avoids it. Mighty the Armadillo tags in Ray the Flying squirrel. Mighty the Armadillo lifts Storm the Albatross into the air and delivers a spine buster. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Storm the Albatross is being double teamed!

[Flying sommersault drop kick by Storm the Albatross puts him back in the match. Storm the Albatross gets up. Mighty the Armadillo with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Storm the Albatross. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Storm the Albatross takes a flying spinning leg lariat.

[Mighty the Armadillo gets up. Mighty the Armadillo tagged in by Ray the Flying squirrel. Mighty the Armadillo uses a running lariat to take Storm the Albatross down. Mighty the Armadillo chops Storm the Albatross. Mighty the Armadillo nails Storm the Albatross with a huge slingshot sommersault splash. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is just awefull! Storm the Albatross is being double teamed!

[Mighty the Armadillo slaps Storm the Albatross in the face. Mighty the Armadillo moves back to his feet. Ray the Flying squirrel tagged in by Mighty the Armadillo. Storm the Albatross grabs Ray the Flying squirrel and applies an arm wrench. Ray the Flying squirrel is back on his feet. Jet the Hawk tagged in by Storm the Albatross. Jet the Hawk gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Ray the Flying squirrel. Ray the Flying squirrel tags Mighty the Armadillo. Mighty the Armadillo hiptosses Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk gets back to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo brings in Ray the Flying squirrel for Mighty and Ray. Ray the Flying squirrel jumps from the top rope and hits Jet the Hawk with a flying armdrag. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk is being double teamed!

[Jet the Hawk hits a jumping elbow hrust on Ray the Flying squirrel. Jet the Hawk brings in Storm the Albatross for Free Riders. Jet the Hawk jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Ray the Flying squirrel. Storm the Albatross hits a flying karate chop right to Ray the Flying squirrel's neck. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is just awefull! Ray the Flying squirrel is being double teamed!

[Running neckbreaker drop executed by Storm the Albatross takes Ray the Flying squirrel down hard. Ray the Flying squirrel is back on his feet. Ray the Flying squirrel pulls off a standing moonsault. Ray the Flying squirrel chants start. Ray the Flying squirrel gets up. Ray the Flying squirrel covers Storm the Albatross. Referee Princess Elise makes the count. ...1 ...2 Storm the Albatross escapes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - OHHHHHHH So close!

[Storm the Albatross gets back to his feet. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ray the Flying squirrel is doing quite well at this point in the match.

[Ray the Flying squirrel executes a springboard bulldog, slamming Storm the Albatross's head onto the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Nice springboard bulldog by Ray the Flying squirrel.

[Ray the Flying squirrel is back on his feet. Ray the Flying squirrel and Storm the Albatross go to the floor Princess Elise starts the count (.1) Ray the Flying squirrel throws a chair at Storm the Albatross. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - I wish every match could be like this!

[Storm the Albatross stands up. (..2) Ray the Flying squirrel gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Storm the Albatross comes over and smashes Ray the Flying squirrel's head into it. (...3) Flying side kick by Ray the Flying squirrel takes Storm the Albatross off his feet. Ray the Flying squirrel is back on his feet. Storm the Albatross gets up. (...4) Storm the Albatross bounces Ray the Flying squirrel off the ropes and faceslams him onto the floor. Ray the Flying squirrel moves back to his feet. (...5) They head back into the ring. Flying somersault drop kick by Ray the Flying squirrel puts him back in the match. Storm the Albatross gets back to his feet. Ray the Flying squirrel is hit with a backward kick. Ray the Flying squirrel is back on his feet. Storm the Albatross tags in Jet the Hawk. A Frankensteiner by Ray the Flying squirrel tatoos Jet the Hawk's forhead with the mat's texture. Jet the Hawk is locked in an elbow submission by Ray the Flying squirrel. Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... Jet the Hawk trys to escape. ... (AHHHH!) Jet the Hawk escapes. Now Jet the Hawk standing. Out of desperation, Jet the Hawk dives from the second turnbuckle, shoulder blocking Ray the Flying squirrel. Jet the Hawk stands up. Ray the Flying squirrel stands up. Ray the Flying squirrel tags in Mighty the Armadillo. Mighty the Armadillo hits Jet the Hawk with a headbutt to the mid-section. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is just awefull! Jet the Hawk is being double teamed!

[Mighty the Armadillo bounces Jet the Hawk off the ropes and faceslams him onto the mat. Jet the Hawk tags in Storm the Albatross. They lockup. Jet the Hawk sends Mighty the Armadillo to the corner of the ring. Storm the Albatross uses a lariat on Mighty the Armadillo. Storm the Albatross goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Mighty the Armadillo. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Mighty the Armadillo is being double teamed!

[Storm the Albatross grabs Mighty the Armadillo by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Mighty the Armadillo takes a armbreaker.

[Jet the Hawk tagged in by Storm the Albatross. Jet the Hawk gets knocked on the ground and Mighty the Armadillo flips onto him. Jet the Hawk is up again. Mighty the Armadillo holds his head after recieving an earringer from Jet the Hawk. Mighty the Armadillo trys for a somersault legdrop but Jet the Hawk avoids it. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is quality sports entertainment!

[Mighty the Armadillo goes for a pumphandle slam but Jet the Hawk dodges the attack. Mighty the Armadillo drags Jet the Hawk to the floor. Princess Elise starts the count (.1) (..2) Mighty the Armadillo hits a jumping elbow hrust on Jet the Hawk. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk takes a jumping elbow thrust.

[Jet the Hawk is up again. (...3) Jet the Hawk goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Mighty the Armadillo. Jet the Hawk stands up. Mighty the Armadillo is up again. (...4) Flying side kick by Mighty the Armadillo takes Jet the Hawk off his feet. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk takes a flying side kick.

[Mighty the Armadillo gets back to his feet. (...5) Mighty the Armadillo and Jet the Hawk move back into the ring. Mighty the Armadillo grabs Jet the Hawk and applies an arm wrench. Mighty the Armadillo makes the tag to Ray the Flying squirrel. Ray the Flying squirrel jumps and elbow smashes the lying Jet the Hawk. Ray the Flying squirrel gets up. Ray the Flying squirrel hits Jet the Hawk with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Jet the Hawk makes the tag to Storm the Albatross. Storm the Albatross uses a snap mare takeover on Ray the Flying squirrel. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is just awefull! Ray the Flying squirrel is being double teamed!

[Storm the Albatross executes a jawbreakeron Ray the Flying squirrel. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - jawbreaker!

[Storm the Albatross moves back to his feet. Storm the Albatross measures Ray the Flying squirrel up and drops a closed fist. Storm the Albatross is up again. Storm the Albatross executes the jumping sidekick on Ray the Flying squirrel. Ray the Flying squirrel stands up. Ray the Flying squirrel with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Storm the Albatross. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Storm the Albatross takes a flying spinning leg lariat.

[Ray the Flying squirrel applies an elbow submission hold onto Storm the Albatross. The referee is checking the situation. ... Storm the Albatross trys to escape. ... Storm the Albatross trys to escape. ... (AHHHH!) ... Storm the Albatross escapes. Storm the Albatross tackles Ray the Flying squirrel and pummels his head. Storm the Albatross tags in Jet the Hawk. Ray the Flying squirrel jumps and elbow smashes the lying Jet the Hawk. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ray the Flying squirrel executes a diving elbow smash.

[Jet the Hawk is back on his feet. Ray the Flying squirrel is nailed with a dropkick from the top rope by Jet the Hawk. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That flying dropkick was very good.

[]

**Chris Thorndyke** - My God! What a match!

[Ray the Flying squirrel is back on his feet. Ray the Flying squirrel elbow smashes Jet the Hawk in the nose. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ray the Flying squirrel with a elbow smash.

[Jet the Hawk whips Ray the Flying squirrel's feet from under him with a side kick. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Jet the Hawk with a flying side kick.

[Jet the Hawk gets back to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo tagged in by Ray the Flying squirrel. Mighty the Armadillo hits a flying karate chop right to Jet the Hawk's neck. Ray the Flying squirrel piledrives Jet the Hawk. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is just awefull! Jet the Hawk is being double teamed!

[Ray the Flying squirrel moves back to his feet. Jet the Hawk gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Ray the Flying squirrel with a elbowsmash.

[Ray the Flying squirrel hits a jumping elbow hrust on Jet the Hawk. Storm the Albatross tagged in by Jet the Hawk. Jet the Hawk suplexes Mighty the Armadillo. Jet the Hawk suplexes Mighty the Armadillo. Storm the Albatross leg lariats Mighty the Armadillo, sending him to the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Mighty the Armadillo is being double teamed!

[Storm the Albatross delivers a short-arm clothesline to Mighty the Armadillo. Mighty the Armadillo climbs to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo trys for a DDT but Storm the Albatross avoids it. Indian deathlock applied by Mighty the Armadillo. Referee Princess Elise is checking for a tap out. ... ... Storm the Albatross escapes. Mighty the Armadillo hits the fallaway slam on Storm the Albatross. Mighty the Armadillo climbs to his feet. Jet the Hawk tagged in by Storm the Albatross. Mighty the Armadillo stomps Jet the Hawk's head. Jet the Hawk is up again. Jet the Hawk makes the tag to Storm the Albatross. Storm the Albatross punches Mighty the Armadillo repeatedly. Storm the Albatross punches Mighty the Armadillo repeatedly. Storm the Albatross piledrives Mighty the Armadillo. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Come on ref! Do something! Mighty the Armadillo is being double teamed!

[Storm the Albatross is back on his feet. Storm the Albatross jumps from the top and nails Mighty the Armadillo with a flying axhandle smash. Mighty the Armadillo gets up. Mighty the Armadillo jumps from the top rope and hits Storm the Albatross with a flying armdrag. Mighty the Armadillo chants start. Mighty the Armadillo climbs to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo chokes Storm the Albatross. Mighty the Armadillo measures Storm the Albatross up and drops a closed fist. Mighty the Armadillo is up again. Storm the Albatross gets back to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo piledrives Storm the Albatross into the mat. Mighty the Armadillo Choke Slams Storm the Albatross. Storm the Albatross looks to be out cold! Storm the Albatross gets hit with the shooting star press from Mighty the Armadillo. The ref starts the count. ...1 ...2 ...3 ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winners of this match, Mighty and Ray!

**19 Man Battle Royal (Over The Top Battle Royal) (Non-Title Match)**

**Chris Thorndyke** - The following is a 19 man Over The Top Battle Royal battle royal.

All 19 men are at the ring. (ring, ring, ring) Duck "Bill" Platypus measures Storm the Albatross up and drops a closed fist. Duck "Bill" Platypus stands up. Storm the Albatross climbs to his feet. Storm the Albatross short lariats Duck "Bill" Platypus. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Storm the Albatross with a short lariat.

[Storm the Albatross knees Duck "Bill" Platypus and rolls back to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus is back on his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets taken down with an armdrag takedown. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - backspin armdrag!

[Duck "Bill" Platypus moves back to his feet. After getadvantage m-wnum = 19 Duck "Bill" Platypus trys for a belly-to-back superplex but is not strong enough to lift Storm the sommersault drop kick by Duck "Bill" Platypus puts him back in the match. Storm the Albatross climbs to his feet. Storm the Albatross hits a koppo kick on Duck "Bill" Platypus. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Storm the Albatross executes a koppo kick.

[Now Duck "Bill" Platypus standing. Duck "Bill" Platypus gives Storm the Albatross a reverse neckbreaker. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets up. Duck "Bill" Platypus hits Storm the Albatross with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Duck "Bill" Platypus climbs to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Storm the Albatross. Storm the Albatross climbs to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus hits Storm the Albatross with an earringer. Silver the Hedgehog delivers a kick to the head of Storm the Albatross. Silver the Hedgehog stomps Storm the Albatross. Silver the Hedgehog executes a corkscrew legdrop on Storm the Albatross. Silver the Hedgehog is up again. Storm the Albatross stands up. Storm the Albatross with a headbutt on Silver the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog short clothslines Storm the Albatross. Storm the Albatross stands up. Storm the Albatross throws Silver the Hedgehog off the ropes, rolls on the ground, comes back up and delivers a clothesline. Storm the Albatross with a somersault splash on Mephiles the Dark. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That somersault splash was very good.

[Storm the Albatross gets up. Mephiles the Dark gets hit with a back heel kick. Mephiles the Dark moves back to his feet. Mephiles the Dark hits Storm the Albatross with an earringer. Storm the Albatross pulls Mephiles the Dark's hair. Mephiles the Dark hits Storm the Albatross with a rolling elbow smash to the face. Mephiles the Dark rolls onto Storm the Albatross connecting with a knee. Mephiles the Dark bites Storm the Albatross's arm out of desparation. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Mephiles the Dark with a arm bite.

[Storm the Albatross is hooked in a full nelson. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Storm the Albatross takes a full nelson.

[Mephiles the Dark executes the jumping sidekick on Storm the Albatross. Mephiles the Dark hits Storm the Albatross with an elbowdrop. Now Mephiles the Dark standing. Now Storm the Albatross standing. Storm the Albatross hits the Samoan drop on Mephiles the Dark. Storm the Albatross sucks chants start in the crowd. Storm the Albatross trys for a knee drop but Mephiles the Dark avoids it. Storm the Albatross goes off the top nailing Mephiles the Dark with a flying elbow drop to the gut. Storm the Albatross is up again. Mephiles the Dark stands up. Storm the Albatross hits a frog splash on Aaron the Enchida. Storm the Albatross sucks chants start in the crowd. Storm the Albatross stands up. Storm the Albatross stomps Aaron the Enchida's head. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Storm the Albatross with a stomp.

[Storm the Albatross puts Aaron the Enchida in an arm grapevine submission. Aaron the Enchida hits a jumping elbow hrust on Storm the Albatross. Storm the Albatross is up again. Flying side kick by Storm the Albatross takes Aaron the Enchida off his feet. Storm the Albatross gets up. Aaron the Enchida gets back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida hits Storm the Albatross with a running powerbomb on to the mat. Aaron the Enchida with an illegal chokehold on Storm the Albatross. Storm the Albatross moves back to his feet. Storm the Albatross get nailed with a double axhandle chop from Aaron the Enchida. Aaron the Enchida goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Storm the Albatross. Aaron the Enchida climbs to his feet. Now Storm the Albatross standing. Aaron the Enchida chops Storm the Albatross. Aaron the Enchida rakes his fingers across Storm the Albatross's back. Aaron the Enchida climbs to the second turnbuckle and moonsaults onto Monkey Khan. Aaron the Enchida chants start. Aaron the Enchida kicks Monkey Khan on the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Aaron the Enchida executes a stomp.

[Monkey Khan is up again. Aaron the Enchida executes a jawbreakeron Monkey Khan. Aaron the Enchida moves back to his feet. Monkey Khan is up again. Monkey Khan punches Aaron the Enchida in the gut. Aaron the Enchida is hit with a backward kick. Monkey Khan fist drops Aaron the Enchida on the mat. Aaron the Enchida moves back to his feet. Knuckles the Enchida is back on his feet. Eilas Acorn is hit with a backward kick. Eilas Acorn hits a jumping elbow hrust on Knuckles the Enchida. Flying side kick by Knuckles the Enchida takes Eilas Acorn off his feet. Knuckles the Enchida tackles Eilas Acorn. Eilas Acorn is back on his feet. Knuckles the Enchida hits him with a back fist. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Knuckles the Enchida with a back fist.

[Knuckles the Enchida punches Eilas Acorn in the head. Eilas Acorn catches Knuckles the Enchida leg, but Knuckles the Enchida reverses it with an enzuigiri to Eilas Acorn's head. Knuckles the Enchida goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Eilas Acorn. Eilas Acorn picks up Knuckles the Enchida and executes the cradle DDT. Knuckles the Enchida is up again. Knuckles the Enchida get nailed with a double axhandle chop from Eilas Acorn. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - double axhandle chop!

[Knuckles the Enchida is back on his feet. Knuckles the Enchida hits Eilas Acorn with an earringer. A flying shoulder block send Knuckles the Enchida to the mat. Knuckles the Enchida is up again. Knuckles the Enchida brings Eilas Acorn down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. Eilas Acorn throws Knuckles the Enchida off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. Knuckles the Enchida is up again. Eilas Acorn hits Knuckles the Enchida with the back of his elbow. Knuckles the Enchida with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Eilas Acorn. Eilas Acorn gets up. Eilas Acorn places Knuckles the Enchida over by the turnbuckle. Eilas Acorn jumps off with a flying sommersault neckbreaker. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Good flying sommersault neckbreaker by Eilas Acorn.

[Eilas Acorn is back on his feet. Knuckles the Enchida gets up. Running neckbreaker drop executed by Knuckles the Enchida takes Scourge the Hedgehog down hard. Knuckles the Enchida rolls onto Scourge the Hedgehog connecting with a knee. Scourge the Hedgehog is up again. Scourge the Hedgehog executes a huge gutbuster on Knuckles the Enchida. Knuckles the Enchida executes a huge gutbuster on Scourge the Hedgehog. Scourge the Hedgehog stands up. Knuckles the Enchida jumps from the top and nails Scourge the Hedgehog with a flying axhandle smash. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - flying axhandle!

[Knuckles the Enchida executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Scourge the Hedgehog. Now Knuckles the Enchida standing. Scourge the Hedgehog gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Knuckles the Enchida. Knuckles the Enchida gets up. Scourge the Hedgehog stands up. Knuckles the Enchida uses a snap mare takeover on Scourge the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Knuckles the Enchida executes a snap mare.

[Knuckles the Enchida puts Scourge the Hedgehog in an arm grapevine submission. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - arm grapevine!

[Scourge the Hedgehog bounces Knuckles the Enchida off the ropes and hits him with a jumping clothesline. They lockup. Fiona Fox sends Knuckles the Enchida to the corner of the ring. Scourge the Hedgehog climbs to the second turnbuckle and moonsaults onto Knuckles the Enchida. Now Scourge the Hedgehog standing. After fight Scourge the Hedgehog executes a corkscrew legdrop on Knuckles the Enchida. Scourge the Hedgehog stands up. Knuckles the Enchida gets up. Knuckles the Enchida gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Scourge the Hedgehog hits Knuckles the Enchida with the back of his elbow. Scourge the Hedgehog tackles Knuckles the Enchida and pummels his head. Scourge the Hedgehog tosses Knuckles the Enchida to ringside. Knuckles the Enchida was elimintated by Scourge the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Knuckles the Enchida has been eliminated!

[Lightling Lynx hits the flying legdrop across Corey Jones's neck. Lightling Lynx sucks chants start in the crowd. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - The World Wrestling Federation is the number on wrestling program on television.

[Duck "Bill" Platypus jumps off of the turnbuckle nailing Silver the Hedgehog with an Asai Moonsault. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Good asai moonsault by Duck "Bill" Platypus.

[Duck "Bill" Platypus moves back to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus executes a corkscrew legdrop on Silver the Hedgehog. Duck "Bill" Platypus stands up. Silver the Hedgehog gets knocked on the ground and Duck "Bill" Platypus flips onto him. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Duck "Bill" Platypus executes a flip.

[Silver the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus is hit with a backward kick. Duck "Bill" Platypus executes a huge gutbuster on Silver the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets taken down with an armdrag takedown. Duck "Bill" Platypus climbs to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. Duck "Bill" Platypus measures Silver the Hedgehog up and drops a closed fist. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets up. Duck "Bill" Platypus with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Silver the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Duck "Bill" Platypus executes a flying spinning leg lariat.

[Duck "Bill" Platypus gets up. Silver the Hedgehog gets up. Silver the Hedgehog kicks Duck "Bill" Platypus in the stomach and executes the sitdown face slam. Silver the Hedgehog puts Duck "Bill" Platypus in an arm grapevine submission. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Silver the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Silver the Hedgehog executes a diving elbow smash.

[Silver the Hedgehog measures Duck "Bill" Platypus up and drops a closed fist. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Silver the Hedgehog with a fist drop.

[Silver the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Duck "Bill" Platypus is back on his feet. Silver the Hedgehog hits Mephiles the Dark with the belly-to-belly suplex. Aaron the Enchida puts Storm the Albatross on the turnbuckle and executes a belly-to-belly superplex. Now Aaron the Enchida standing. Aaron the Enchida puts Storm the Albatross in an arm grapevine submission. Storm the Albatross is back on his feet. Storm the Albatross gets tiger suplexed by Aaron the Enchida. Aaron the Enchida climbs to his feet. Now Storm the Albatross standing. Storm the Albatross hits Aaron the Enchida with a rolling elbow smash to the face. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Storm the Albatross executes a rolling elbow smash.

[Aaron the Enchida stands up. Aaron the Enchida hits a koppo kick on Storm the Albatross. Aaron the Enchida knees Storm the Albatross and rolls back to his feet. Storm the Albatross is back on his feet. Storm the Albatross nails Aaron the Enchida with a double underhook suplex. Storm the Albatross sucks chants start in the crowd. Corey Jones moves back to his feet. Corey Jones pins Duck "Bill" Platypus against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Corey Jones with a forearm choke.

[Duck "Bill" Platypus drives a forearm into the head of Corey Jones. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Corey Jones. Duck "Bill" Platypus gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Corey Jones. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - boot choke!

[Duck "Bill" Platypus executes a headlock takedown. Duck "Bill" Platypus goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Corey Jones. Duck "Bill" Platypus climbs to his feet. Now Corey Jones standing. Corey Jones pins Duck "Bill" Platypus against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Corey Jones executes a forearm choke.

[Duck "Bill" Platypus gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Corey Jones. Duck "Bill" Platypus picks up Corey Jones and executes the cradle DDT. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - I wish every match could be like this!

[Eilas Acorn does a handspring and hits Scourge the Hedgehog with a bodyblock, what a move! ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Nice handspring bodyblock by Eilas Acorn.

[Eilas Acorn moves back to his feet. Lightling Lynx trys for a spine buster but is not strong enough to lift Azure Lynx trys for a hotshot but is not strong enough to lift Azure lariat by Lightling Lynx takes Azure Wolfson down. Lightling Lynx moves back to his feet. Lightling Lynx jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Azure Wolfson. Lightling Lynx stomps Azure Wolfson's head. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Azure Wolfson takes a stomp.

[Azure Wolfson stands up. Azure Wolfson knifehand chops Lightling Lynx. Azure Wolfson gets hit with a flying forearm right to the face. Mighty the Armadillo with a somersault splash on Scourge the Hedgehog. Mighty the Armadillo chants start. Mighty the Armadillo rolls onto Scourge the Hedgehog connecting with a knee. Scourge the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog strikes Mighty the Armadillo in the chest. Scourge the Hedgehog gets hit with a flying forearm right to the face. Scourge the Hedgehog comes from behind and bulldogs Mighty the Armadillo. Scourge the Hedgehog stands up. Mighty the Armadillo is up again. Mighty the Armadillo takes Scourge the Hedgehog down with an Arabian Facebuster. Mighty the Armadillo gets back to his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog is up again. Mighty the Armadillo slaps Scourge the Hedgehog. Flying kick by Scourge the Hedgehog takes Mighty the Armadillo down. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Mighty the Armadillo takes a flying kick.

[Mighty the Armadillo climbs to his feet. Mighty the Armadillo with an Aztecan suplex on Scourge the Hedgehog sends him to the mat. Scourge the Hedgehog uses a snap mare takeover on Mighty the Armadillo. Mighty the Armadillo stands up. Mighty the Armadillo executes a huge gutbuster on Scourge the Hedgehog. Mighty the Armadillo goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Scourge the Hedgehog. Mighty the Armadillo is back on his feet. Mighty the Armadillo puts Scourge the Hedgehog in an arm grapevine submission. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Scourge the Hedgehog takes a arm grapevine.

[Scourge the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog gets tiger suplexed by Mighty the Armadillo. Mighty the Armadillo is back on his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog with a Russian legsweep on Mighty the Armadillo. Fiona Fox punches Mighty the Armadillo repeatedly. Scourge the Hedgehog hits a frog splash on Mighty the Armadillo. Scourge the Hedgehog sucks chants start in the crowd. They lockup. Fiona Fox sends Mighty the Armadillo to the corner of the ring. After fight Scourge the Hedgehog climbs to the top turnbuckle and jumps off with an Air Sabu on Mighty the Armadillo. Scourge the Hedgehog climbs to the top rope and nails Mighty the Armadillo with a reverse flying elbow drop. Scourge the Hedgehog leg drops Mighty the Armadillo. Scourge the Hedgehog hits Mighty the Armadillo with a flying senton. Mighty the Armadillo climbs to his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog throws Mighty the Armadillo over the ropes. Mighty the Armadillo was elimintated by Scourge the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Mighty the Armadillo has been eliminated!

[Lightling Lynx goes for a falling head butt but Corey Jones dodges the attack. Corey Jones gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Lightling Lynx. Lightling Lynx stands up. Corey Jones moves back to his feet. Lightling Lynx with a high crossbody on Corey Jones. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Corey Jones takes a high cross body.

[Lightling Lynx is up again. Corey Jones is up again. A forearm choke by Corey Jones nearly gets him disqualified. Corey Jones pins Lightling Lynx against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - forearm choke!

[Lightling Lynx trys for a superplex but is unable to lift Corey Lynx jumps from the top and nails Corey Jones with a flying axhandle smash. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - flying axhandle!

[Lightling Lynx gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Corey Jones. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Lightling Lynx takes a boot choke.

[Lightling Lynx hits a running sommersault legdrop on Corey Jones. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - This is how wrestling should be!

[Corey Jones gets knocked on the ground and Lightling Lynx flips onto him. Lightling Lynx gets back to his feet. Corey Jones stands up. Corey Jones holds Lightling Lynx in the corner, choking him with his forearm. Lightling Lynx gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Corey Jones. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - boot choke!

[Lightling Lynx comes from behind and bulldogs Corey Jones. Lightling Lynx gets up. Lightling Lynx executes a corkscrew legdrop on Corey Jones. Lightling Lynx gets back to his feet. Lightling Lynx puts Corey Jones in an arm grapevine submission. Lightling Lynx delivers a short-arm clothesline to Corey Jones. Corey Jones is up again. Lightling Lynx hits Corey Jones with a heart punch. Corey Jones gets up. Corey Jones executes the brain buster on Lightling Lynx. Corey Jones is back on his feet. Azure Wolfson trys for a jumping DDT but Scourge the Hedgehog avoids it. Azure Wolfson hits the Samoan drop on Scourge the Hedgehog. Antoine D Coolette gets up. After fight Antoine D Coolette trys for a double underhook superplex but is unable to lift Duck "Bill" D Coolette trys for a shoulderbreaker but is unable to lift Duck "Bill" D Coolette trys for a dragon suplex but is unable to lift Duck "Bill" D Coolette hits the Scorpion Death Drop on Duck "Bill" Platypus! Antoine D Coolette is up again. Antoine D Coolette tosses Duck "Bill" Platypus to ringside. Duck "Bill" Platypus was elimintated by Antoine D Coolette. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That will do it for Duck "Bill" Platypus. He's been eliminated! After fight

[Scourge the Hedgehog clotheslines Ash the Mongoose. Scourge the Hedgehog sucks chants start in the crowd. Ash the Mongoose is hit with a backward kick. Scourge the Hedgehog hits an electrifying flying sommersault headbutt on Ash the Mongoose. Scourge the Hedgehog sucks chants start in the crowd. Scourge the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog with a somersault splash on Ash the Mongoose. Scourge the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Scourge the Hedgehog tosses Ash the Mongoose to ringside. Ash the Mongoose was elimintated by Scourge the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That will do it for Ash the Mongoose. He's been eliminated!

[Aaron the Enchida suplexes Eilas Acorn. Aaron the Enchida executes a corkscrew legdrop on Eilas Acorn. Aaron the Enchida climbs to his feet. Eilas Acorn is back on his feet. Aaron the Enchida gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Eilas Acorn. Aaron the Enchida stands up. Aaron the Enchida with an Aztecan suplex on Eilas Acorn sends him to the mat. Aaron the Enchida is up again. Eilas Acorn gets back to his feet. Eilas Acorn leaps up, swings around Aaron the Enchida and DDT's him onto the mat. Aaron the Enchida climbs to his feet. After fight Eilas Acorn with a huge fisherman buster on Aaron the Enchida. Eilas Acorn moves back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida gets knocked on the ground and Eilas Acorn flips onto him. Eilas Acorn chants start. Eilas Acorn moves back to his feet. Aaron the Enchida climbs to his feet. Eilas Acorn jabs Aaron the Enchida. Eilas Acorn hits a kneeling headbutt to Aaron the Enchida's groin. Eilas Acorn chants start. Eilas Acorn throws Aaron the Enchida over the ropes. Aaron the Enchida was elimintated by Eilas Acorn. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That will do it for Aaron the Enchida. He's been eliminated! After fight

[Mephiles the Dark piledrives Antoine D Coolette. Antoine D Coolette gets up. Mephiles the Dark goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Antoine D Coolette. Mephiles the Dark sucks chants start in the crowd. Now Mephiles the Dark standing. Mephiles the Dark executes a corkscrew legdrop on Antoine D Coolette. Now Mephiles the Dark standing. Antoine D Coolette gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. Mephiles the Dark throws Antoine D Coolette over the ropes. Antoine D Coolette was elimintated by Mephiles the Dark. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That will do it for Antoine D Coolette. He's been eliminated!

[Monkey Khan kicks Silver the Hedgehog in the gut, takes a few steps back, and scissor kicks him to the mat. Monkey Khan executes a corkscrew legdrop on Silver the Hedgehog. Now Monkey Khan standing. Silver the Hedgehog stands up. Silver the Hedgehog throws Monkey Khan off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. Silver the Hedgehog delivers a low blow to Monkey Khan. Monkey Khan climbs to his feet. Monkey Khan superkicks Silver the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog gets up. Flying kick by Silver the Hedgehog takes Monkey Khan down. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - flying kick!

[Silver the Hedgehog goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Monkey Khan. Silver the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Silver the Hedgehog applies an arm wrench to Monkey Khan. Monkey Khan is up again. Monkey Khan dropkicks Silver the Hedgehog. Monkey Khan stands up. Silver the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Monkey Khan kicks Silver the Hedgehog in the groin. Monkey Khan gets hit with a back heel kick. Silver the Hedgehog executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Monkey Khan. Silver the Hedgehog is up again. Silver the Hedgehog rolls onto Monkey Khan connecting with a knee. Silver the Hedgehog stomps Monkey Khan. Monkey Khan stands up. Silver the Hedgehog executes a headlock takedown. Silver the Hedgehog fist drops Monkey Khan on the mat. Silver the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Now Monkey Khan standing. Monkey Khan with a headscissors takeover on Silver the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. After fight Jet the Hawk gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Silver the Hedgehog. Jet the Hawk gets up. Jet the Hawk is speared by Silver the Hedgehog. Silver the Hedgehog chants start. Silver the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog hits the handspring moonsault on Jet the Hawk. Silver the Hedgehog stands up. Silver the Hedgehog climbs to the top of the turnbuckle and executes the diving headbutt on Jet the Hawk. Silver the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Silver the Hedgehog throws Jet the Hawk to the floor. Jet the Hawk was elimintated by Silver the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That will do it for Jet the Hawk. He's been eliminated!

[Shadow the Hedgehog sets Eilas Acorn up DDTs him into the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That power move was very good.

[Shadow the Hedgehog with a somersault splash on Eilas Acorn. Shadow the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Monkey Khan leg lariats Shadow the Hedgehog, sending him to the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Monkey Khan executes a leg lariat.

[Shadow the Hedgehog gets up. Monkey Khan does a cartwheel and kicks Shadow the Hedgehog in the face. Monkey Khan rolls onto Shadow the Hedgehog connecting with a knee. Monkey Khan fist drops Shadow the Hedgehog on the mat. Shadow the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Shadow the Hedgehog hiptosses Monkey Khan. Monkey Khan is up again. Monkey Khan pins Shadow the Hedgehog against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Shadow the Hedgehog hits a koppo kick on Monkey Khan. Monkey Khan is up again. Shadow the Hedgehog gives Monkey Khan a reverse neckbreaker. Monkey Khan moves back to his feet. Monkey Khan connects with a flying knee. Shadow the Hedgehog goes down. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Monkey Khan with a knee.

[Shadow the Hedgehog stands up. Lightling Lynx pokes Monkey Khan in the eyes. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Lightling Lynx executes a eye poke.

[Lightling Lynx with an illegal chokehold on Monkey Khan. Lightling Lynx executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Monkey Khan. Lightling Lynx gets up. Monkey Khan moves back to his feet. Monkey Khan is hooked in a full nelson. Lightling Lynx hits a jumping elbow hrust on Monkey Khan. Lightling Lynx goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Monkey Khan. Lightling Lynx climbs to his feet. Monkey Khan moves back to his feet. Monkey Khan kicks Lightling Lynx in the gut, takes a few steps back, and scissor kicks him to the mat. Lightling Lynx gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Monkey Khan. Lightling Lynx gets back to his feet. Lightling Lynx executes the jumping sidekick on Monkey Khan. Now Monkey Khan standing. Flying side kick by Lightling Lynx takes Monkey Khan off his feet. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - flying side kick!

[Lightling Lynx gets back to his feet. Lightling Lynx executes a corkscrew legdrop on Monkey Khan. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Monkey Khan takes a corkscrew legdrop.

[Lightling Lynx is back on his feet. Monkey Khan is up again. Lightling Lynx hits Monkey Khan with an earringer. Monkey Khan hits Lightling Lynx with the back of his elbow. Monkey Khan hiptosses Lightling Lynx. Lightling Lynx is up again. Lightling Lynx trys for a cobra clutch suplex but is not strong enough to lift Monkey Khan.]

**Chris Thorndyke** - I wish every match could be like this! After fight

[Lightling Lynx with a headscissors takeover on Mephiles the Dark. Lightling Lynx is back on his feet. Lightling Lynx climbs to the top turnbuckle and jumps off with an Air Sabu on Mephiles the Dark. Lightling Lynx stands up. Mephiles the Dark gets back to his feet. Lightling Lynx bites Mephiles the Dark's arm out of desparation. Lightling Lynx chops Mephiles the Dark. Lightling Lynx throws Mephiles the Dark to the floor. Mephiles the Dark was elimintated by Lightling Lynx. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Mephiles the Dark is out of here!

[Monkey Khan dropkicks Corey Jones. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Monkey Khan with a dropkick.

[Corey Jones gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Monkey Khan. Monkey Khan moves back to his feet. Corey Jones pins Monkey Khan against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Monkey Khan gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Corey Jones. Monkey Khan hits a spinning leg lariat on Corey Jones sending him to the mat. A forearm choke by Corey Jones nearly gets him disqualified. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Corey Jones executes a forearm choke.

[Monkey Khan gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Corey Jones. Corey Jones holds Monkey Khan in the corner, choking him with his forearm. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - forearm choke!

[Monkey Khan leg lariats Corey Jones, sending him to the mat. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Monkey Khan executes a leg lariat.

[After fight Monkey Khan executes a corkscrew legdrop on Corey Jones. Monkey Khan is back on his feet. Monkey Khan grabs Corey Jones by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Monkey Khan kicks Corey Jones in the gut, takes a few steps back, and scissor kicks him to the mat. Monkey Khan measures Corey Jones up and drops a closed fist. Monkey Khan tosses Corey Jones to ringside. Corey Jones was elimintated by Monkey Khan. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Corey Jones is out of here!

[Shadow the Hedgehog trys for a scissor kick but Monkey Khan avoids it. After fight Monkey Khan with a headscissors takeover on Eilas Acorn. Eilas Acorn is back on his feet. Monkey Khan executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Eilas Acorn. Monkey Khan knee drops Eilas Acorn. Eilas Acorn stands up. Monkey Khan dropkicks Eilas Acorn. Monkey Khan stands up. Monkey Khan throws Eilas Acorn over the ropes. Eilas Acorn was elimintated by Monkey Khan. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Eilas Acorn has been eliminated!

[Shadow the Hedgehog head butts Manic the Hedgehog. Shadow the Hedgehog rolls onto Manic the Hedgehog connecting with a knee. Manic the Hedgehog gets up. Manic the Hedgehog get nailed with a double axhandle chop from Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow the Hedgehog applies an arm wrench to Manic the Hedgehog. Manic the Hedgehog applies the clawhold on Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow the Hedgehog hits Manic the Hedgehog with a Baba chop. After fight Silver the Hedgehog rolls onto Fang the Sniper connecting with a knee. Fang the Sniper stands up. Silver the Hedgehog hits Fang the Sniper with a double underhook piledrive right into the mat. Silver the Hedgehog goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Fang the Sniper. Silver the Hedgehog jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Fang the Sniper. Now Silver the Hedgehog standing. Silver the Hedgehog throws Fang the Sniper to the floor. Fang the Sniper was elimintated by Silver the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Fang the Sniper has been eliminated!

[Lightling Lynx goes for a spinning back suplex but Manic the Hedgehog dodges the attack. Lightling Lynx uses a snap mare takeover on Manic the Hedgehog. Manic the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Manic the Hedgehog gouges Lightling Lynx's eyes out. Manic the Hedgehog brings Lightling Lynx down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Mexican armdrag takedown!

[Lightling Lynx is back on his feet. Lightling Lynx legsweeps Manic the Hedgehog. Lightling Lynx puts Manic the Hedgehog in an arm grapevine submission. Lightling Lynx rolls onto Manic the Hedgehog connecting with a knee. Now Manic the Hedgehog standing. Manic the Hedgehog executes the brain buster on Lightling Lynx. Manic the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Manic the Hedgehog is doing quite well at this point in the match. After fight

[Silver the Hedgehog knifehand chops Storm the Albatross. Silver the Hedgehog with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Storm the Albatross. Silver the Hedgehog climbs to the top rope and nails Storm the Albatross with a reverse flying elbow drop. Storm the Albatross stands up. Silver the Hedgehog with an illegal chokehold on Storm the Albatross. Silver the Hedgehog tosses Storm the Albatross to ringside. Storm the Albatross was elimintated by Silver the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Storm the Albatross is out of here! After fight

[Monkey Khan spinning mule kicks Silver the Hedgehog. Monkey Khan leg drops Silver the Hedgehog. Monkey Khan runs in and leg drops Silver the Hedgehog. Monkey Khan knee drops Silver the Hedgehog. Monkey Khan stands up. Monkey Khan throws Silver the Hedgehog to the floor. Silver the Hedgehog was elimintated by Monkey Khan. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - That will do it for Silver the Hedgehog. He's been eliminated! After fight

[Monkey Khan with a headscissors takeover on Scourge the Hedgehog. Monkey Khan is back on his feet. Monkey Khan knees Scourge the Hedgehog and rolls back to his feet. Monkey Khan dropkicks Scourge the Hedgehog. Monkey Khan gets back to his feet. Monkey Khan measures Scourge the Hedgehog up and drops a closed fist. Now Monkey Khan standing. Monkey Khan throws Scourge the Hedgehog over the ropes. Scourge the Hedgehog was elimintated by Monkey Khan. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Scourge the Hedgehog has been eliminated! After fight

[Lightling Lynx punches Shadow the Hedgehog repeatedly. Lightling Lynx trys for a t-bone suplex but is unable to lift Shadow the Lynx trys for a cradle DDT but is unable to lift Shadow the Lynx uses a running lariat to take Shadow the Hedgehog down. Lightling Lynx throws Shadow the Hedgehog to the floor. Shadow the Hedgehog was elimintated by Lightling Lynx. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Shadow the Hedgehog has been eliminated!

[Mexican hiptoss executed by Azure Wolfson. Azure Wolfson chants start. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Manic the Hedgehog takes a Mexican hiptoss.

[Crotch chop from Azure Wolfson. Azure Wolfson chants start. Flying kick by Manic the Hedgehog takes Azure Wolfson down. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Manic the Hedgehog executes a flying kick.

[Azure Wolfson moves back to his feet. Azure Wolfson goes to the top and executes a flying hip attack on Manic the Hedgehog. Azure Wolfson is up again. Manic the Hedgehog stands up. Azure Wolfson gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. Azure Wolfson gets back to his feet. Azure Wolfson with an illegal chokehold on Manic the Hedgehog. Azure Wolfson executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Manic the Hedgehog. Manic the Hedgehog moves back to his feet. Manic the Hedgehog gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Azure Wolfson with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Manic the Hedgehog. Azure Wolfson moves back to his feet. Manic the Hedgehog stands up. Manic the Hedgehog pump handle slams Azure Wolfson to the mat. Manic the Hedgehog applies an arm wrench to Azure Wolfson. Manic the Hedgehog puts Azure Wolfson in an arm grapevine submission. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Azure Wolfson takes a arm grapevine.

[Azure Wolfson moves back to his feet. Manic the Hedgehog comes from behind and bulldogs Azure Wolfson. Manic the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Azure Wolfson stands up. Manic the Hedgehog hits him with a back fist. Manic the Hedgehog jumps from the top and nails Azure Wolfson with a flying axhandle smash. Azure Wolfson moves back to his feet. Manic the Hedgehog picks up Azure Wolfson and delivers a bone crunching shoulderbreaker. Manic the Hedgehog chants start. Azure Wolfson gets knocked on the ground and Manic the Hedgehog flips onto him. Manic the Hedgehog climbs to his feet. Now Azure Wolfson standing. Azure Wolfson bounces Manic the Hedgehog off the ropes and faceslams him onto the mat. Azure Wolfson puts Manic the Hedgehog in an arm grapevine submission. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - arm grapevine!

[Manic the Hedgehog gets up. Azure Wolfson punches Manic the Hedgehog in the gut. Manic the Hedgehog hits Azure Wolfson with a Baba chop. Azure Wolfson discus punches Manic the Hedgehog. Azure Wolfson gouges Manic the Hedgehog's eyes out. After fight Lightling Lynx trys for a brain buster but is unable to lift Monkey Lynx neck snaps Monkey Khan. Lightling Lynx trys for a spinebuster bomb but is unable to lift Monkey Lynx trys for a fireman's carry but is unable to lift Monkey Lynx throws Monkey Khan over the ropes. Monkey Khan was elimintated by Lightling Lynx. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Monkey Khan has been eliminated!

[Japanese armdrag take down from Manic the Hedgehog send Azure Wolfson to the mat. Manic the Hedgehog chants start. Azure Wolfson is back on his feet. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - I wish every match could be like this! After fight

[Manic the Hedgehog nails Azure Wolfson with a huge slingshot sommersault splash. Manic the Hedgehog is back on his feet. Manic the Hedgehog measures Azure Wolfson up and drops a closed fist. Manic the Hedgehog stands up. Azure Wolfson climbs to his feet. Manic the Hedgehog grabs Azure Wolfson's head and DDT's him on the mat. Manic the Hedgehog gets up. Manic the Hedgehog hits an electrifying flying sommersault headbutt on Azure Wolfson. Manic the Hedgehog chants start. Manic the Hedgehog gets back to his feet. Manic the Hedgehog tosses Azure Wolfson to ringside. Azure Wolfson was elimintated by Manic the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Azure Wolfson has been eliminated! After fight

[Manic the Hedgehog kicks Lightling Lynx in the groin. Manic the Hedgehog hits Lightling Lynx with a heart punch. Manic the Hedgehog goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Lightling Lynx. Now Manic the Hedgehog standing. Lightling Lynx is up again. Manic the Hedgehog picks up Lightling Lynx and front slams him on the mat. Manic the Hedgehog throws Lightling Lynx over the ropes. Lightling Lynx was elimintated by Manic the Hedgehog. ]

**Chris Thorndyke** - Lightling Lynx has been eliminated! We've got ourselves a winner!

**Chris Thorndyke** - The winner of the battle royal, Manic the Hedgehog!


End file.
